Haz tu obra en el cielo y en al tierra Shippu Maka
by Kyle Cross Mors
Summary: Y ahora la huida de Sasuke ha llevado a Naruto a emprender la misión de rescatar a sus amigos ¿que hará cuando se enfrente a su compañero de equipo? Este es el decimo Capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo para con nosotros asi que entren a leer
1. Chapter 1

**Shippu Makai**

**By Kyuto no Draconia**

**Capítulo I: Comienza una Nueva Historia**

Naruto se encontraba sobre su lugar favorito de toda la aldea, la montaña de los Hokages, como siempre lo hacia se acerco a la orilla del monumento para contemplar su vista predilecta, pero cuando lo hizo solo puedo observar que toda Konoha estaba cubierta por una densa Niebla que no dejaba ver nada, era tanta su confusión que ante sus ojos parecía más un mar blanco que una niebla, lo curioso es que esa niebla se expandía hasta donde llegaba su vista, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un espectáculo que jamás imagino contemplar, ante él un cielo negro, que era iluminado por cientos de estrellas muy brillantes, tan brillantes que no dejaban nada a oscuras pero lo extraño era que al ver la luna, se trataba de una luna que ni en sus mas locos sueños se imagino contemplar, era la más hermosa para él, pero era total y llanamente roja, roja como la sangre.

El muchacho se quedo hipnotizado por aquella luna hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos:

- _¿sabes quién eres?-_pregunto la voz, era una voz sin sentimientos pero a la vez le transmito una calma que nunca en su vida había sentido

-soy Naruto Uzumaki, Gennin de Konoha y futuro hokage- respondió al aire y sin titubear buscando el origen de aquella voz.

-¿_esa es tu respuesta?-_volvió a preguntar la voz a lo que el chico solo asintió lentamente- _es una pena, pero parece que no estás listo todavía…_

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el monumento empezaba a desmoronarse y el comenzaba a caer a un vacio, alejándolo de aquel cielo y aquella luna de las cuales había quedado prendado sintiendo una impotencia inmensa por el solo hecho de caer a lo desconocido.

Un rubio se despertó sobresaltado en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto

_-"mierda, otra vez ese sueño"-_pensó, se intento tranquilizar pasando sus manos por su rostro mientras se limpiaba aquel sudor frio, se calmo y se volvió a recostar, intentando conciliar el sueño, cosa que no pudo lograr, así que intento meditar un poco y poner en orden sus pensamientos pero ¿qué podía hacer?, solo llevaba dos meses como gennin de Konoha

-maldición ese sueño de nuevo, _"pero pensándolo mejor, esos sueños solo los tenía una o dos veces al mes, pero ahora son más frecuentes, de hecho, se volvieron más frecuentes desde que regresamos de la misión en Nami, o mejor dicho, desde que pedí "eso"_-pensó el rubio

**Flash back**

Naruto se encontraba parado frente a las tumbas de Zabuza y Haku mirándolas detenidamente mientras que Sasuke y Sakura empezaban a alejarse.

-Naruto-le llamo su sensei- será mejor que prepares tus cosas, nos marchamos en media hora la misión a terminado

-hai, Kakashi-sensei- respondió débilmente, acto que llamo la atención del jounin

-Naruto ¿te pasa algo?-le pregunto mirando de reojo a su alumno

-no, nada-respondió inmediatamente el chico-es solo que, mmmmm ¿cree que pueda aquedarme con el mango de la Zambatou de Zabuza?

Esa pregunta sorprendió el peliblanco que le miro por unos segundos sin entender la petición del rubio.

-¿Por qué querrías quedarte con el mango de la espada?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar

El rubio no supo que responder, ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso, solo lo había dicho sin pensar

-bueno es que una espada sin mango no sirve y pensé en….-mintió el chico inmediatamente pero no sabía cómo terminar, pero gracias a dios no fue necesario ya que su maestro "capto" a lo que se refería su alumno

-entiendo tu punto y creo que tienes razón, de esa manera evitaremos que ocurra algo indeseado-le dijo mientras se acercaba a la espada que estaba enterrada detrás de la crus donde estaba el cuerpo del ninja renegado y con un rápido movimiento de su mano con los cuales solo utilizo dos de sus dedos que parecían brillar corto el mango de la espada

-toma-le dijo arrojándosela- ya tienes lo que querías ahora has con él lo que quieras-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar dejando detrás de él a un estático rubio-apresúrate por que ya debemos irnos-le ordeno mientras seguía caminando rumbo a la cabaña de Tazuna

-hai-contesto el rubio mirando el mango de aquella espada que alguna vez fue una de las poderosas y peligrosas del mundo shinobi ahora en sus manos aun sin saber por qué lo había pedido.

**Fin del Flash back**

El rubio se deshizo de ese pensamiento, ¿Cómo un simple objeto le podía causar eso? Era algo absurdo, miro de reojo aquel objeto que estaba en una repisa del otro lado de la habitación y solo negó con la cabeza mientras un pensamiento paso por su cabeza "imposible", decido dejar eso de lado, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para pensar, se incorporo y miro el reloj de su buro

-las cinco -dijo el rubio mientras se paraba y se prepara para salir a entrenar ya que sería lo único que tal vez lo ayude a dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas, se vistió poniéndose su habitual ropa pero de algo estaba seguro, después de la batalla en Nami tendría que hablar con "el viejo" paraqué le ayudara a comprar ropa ya que como dijo Kakashi-sensei," con ese color no era nada difícil encontrarlo"

Después de vestirse, desayuno un poco de Ramen de cerdo instantáneo y reviso que la leche no estuviera caducada antes de tomársela, una vez terminado su desayuno salió rumbo el campo de entrenamiento 15, un campo que había descubierto cuando era niño mientras huía de los anbu.

Al llegar empezó con un poco de flexiones por ser tan temprano, después dio unas 10 vueltas a trote y después de de 20 minutos de practicar un poco de lo que para él era lo más básico del taijutsu empezó a escalar un árbol cercano como lo había hecho en Nami y así se le paso el tiempo intentando subir y bajar del árbol sin usar sus manos solo que en un descuido cayo del árbol llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente por unos instantes

_-aun te falta mucho, hasta que no puedas saber quién eres, no serás capaz de utilizarme, hasta que no logres encontrar tu verdadera naturaleza no serás capaz de tocar las estrellas_ -escucho esa voz de nuevo en su cabeza mientras trataba de recobrar el sentido, pero algo o más bien dicho alguien lo despertó.

-¡Naruto!-escucho que le gritaron, inmediatamente se levando de golpe para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Ino Yamanaka

-oh, buenos días Ino-saludo el chico al ver a su compañera de la academia y rival de sakura por el amor del chico con peinado de cola de pato.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahí tirado Naruto?-le respondió un tanto extrañada la rubia-¿Qué hacías aquí tan temprano?-preguntó yendo directamente al grano, a pesar de que ella no odiaba al rubio se le figuraba un completo baka en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-estaba entrenando, pero me resbale cuando intentaba subir por el árbol-contesto poniendo una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano a su nuca para sobársela.

-¿tu entrenando? si como no, si eres un baka y dudo mucho que te hayas levantado temprano solo para entrenar, ¿o me equivoco?-termino la rubia mirándolo directamente.

-¡está bien!, lo que pasa es que no pude volver a dormir, por eso estoy aquí desde temprano-respondió el chico del mono naranja

-¿desde a qué horas estas aquí?

-Desde las cinco y cuarto ¿por qué?-contesto el rubio sorprendiendo a su escucha

-¿por que para que tu estés despierto tan temprano es porque pienso que estabas planeando alguna otra broma no es así?-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa la chica

-ya te dije que no pude dormir-respondió cerrando los ojos-pero ¿y tú por que estas aquí?

-lo qué pasa es que siempre paso por aquí cuando voy a regar las plantas de mi jardín secreto que está detrás de esta área, cuando era niña lo encontré pero estaba destrozado así que desde entonces lo he cultivado y vengo todos los días a las siete de la mañana a regarlo-respondió honéstateme la kunoichi

-ya veo, eso suena algo interesante y muy a tu estilo ¿crees que te podría ayudar Ino?-se ofreció gentilmente el chico.

-no lo sé, es que nadie conoce ese lugar, es mi gran secreto, ni mis padres lo saben, es como mi propio paraíso y ¿no se que pienses cuando lo veas?, además ¿quién me asegura que no terminaras diciéndole a todos?

-te juro que nadie se enterara, ¡será un secreto entre tú y yo!, de nadie más, ¿Qué te parece?-termino para después poner una sonrisa zorruna, sin tomar en cuenta el leve rubor que apareció en las mejillas de la Yamanaka al escuchar decirle que "sería un secreto entre ella y el"

-creo que está bien-trato de responder lo más normal que puedo pero al ver aquella sonrisa que solo mostraba después de lograr una travesura, algo en su interior quiso que así fuera y que ese jardín fuera un secreto de ambos. Hasta ese momento Ino jamás pensó que una sonrisa la hiciera ponerse tan nerviosa y mucho menos viniendo del baka de su clase.

Después de dos horas de platicar sobre lo molestas que eran las misiones de rango D y que Ino le contara un poco de su vida, al rubio le llego la hora de despedirse no sin antes decirle a Ino que no se preocupara de que contara del jardín, que era un secreto entre los dos y una promesa y que el siempre cumplía sus promesas se despidió de la rubia no sin antes regalarle otra de sus características sonrisas, cuando el rubio regreso al campo de entrenamiento descubrió que ya eran las nueve y había quedado de verse con su maestro a las 10 en el puente de siempre así que decidió regresar a su casa para tomar un baño ya que después de entrenar sentía que podía oler mal y eso no lo desceba ,así que emprendió camino hacia su casa para tomar una ducha caliente y después dirigirse al punto de encuentro.

Cuando llego eran apenas las nueve cuarenta así que espero paciente mente recargado en uno de los postes mientras pensaba en el sueño de esta mañana

-_"¿a qué se refería con que quien era yo?" "¿Además de que aun no estoy listo?"-_pensaba el chico_-"¿y qué significa eso de utilizarme y tocar las estrellas?"_

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su "amor platónico" Haruno Sakura había llegado al lugar y le miraba bastante sorprendida al verlo con los ojos cerrados y una actitud seria hasta que encontró la forma de molestarlo

-¿Qué crees que haces Naruto-baka?-le grito-no intentes copiar a Sasuke-kun y su pose de chico Guay ¿entendiste? Que en un baka como tú lo único que hace es dar risa

El ojiazul se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz pero recupero la compostura y estaba listo a saludarla cuando llego el Sasugay…que diga Sasuke al lugar y de inmediato la pelirrosa se abalanzo para acosarlo, perdón saludarlo.

Así paso una hora, con Sakura acosando a Sasuke que para variar estaba con su actitud de engreído y adonis (ósea con su actitud de "suelo no me mereces") y con un Naruto "raro" ya que estaba recargado sobre el pequeño muro de madera que había al lado del puente mirando su reflejo en el agua

_-"¿Quién soy yo?"-_se preguntaba una y otra vez llegando siempre a la misma respuesta y sin entender porque había tomado tanta importancia esa pregunta para él.

Hasta que una nube de humo lo saco de sus pensamientos avisándole que su sensei había llegado

-lo siento, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida mientras venia para acá-intentaba disculparse el peli plateado pero fue interrumpido por su una alumna.

-¡llega tarde! llevamos esperándolo mucho tiempo y viene con excusas, eso no es justo-termino gritando Sakura a los cuatro vientos mientras le lanzaba una mirada que hubiera hecho retroceder a un chunin.

-está bien Sakura cálmate por favor-dijo su sensei poniendo lo que para él era su ojo alegre para acabar tosiendo fingidamente- los he mandado llamar para decirles algo muy importante.

-¿y qué seria eso tan importante?- pregunto el rubio por fin poniendo atención a su sensei

-chicos, los he dominado para los exámenes Chunin- anuncio contento

— ¿Exámenes Chunin?— preguntó escéptico el rubio, mirando el papel que estaba entre sus manos cortesía de Kakashi

— Si, es una prueba que se realiza una vez cada 6 meses para que los Genin puedan demostrar sus habilidades para poder convertirse en Chunin, al igual que Iruka— dijo perezosamente Kakashi rascándose con uno de sus dedos su máscara. Sus alumnos le dieron una mirada confusa, Naruto inclinó su cabeza a un lado sin entender que es lo que quería decir con que serian como Iruka sensei— Estos son los formularios que se deben rellenar para su inscripción. Ustedes decidirán si desean convertirse en Chunin o no— sonrió levemente y sus ojos se cerraron-bien, eso es todo por hoy pueden irse-y dicho esto desapareció de la mismo forma en que llego

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Sakura empezó la conversación

-¿te vas a inscribir Sasuke?-pregunto de forma inocente a lo que el pelinegro esbozo su típica sonrisa engreída

-claro, podría pasar ese examen con los ojos cerrados, acuérdate que soy un Uchiha-aclaro con superioridad causando que a Sakura le aparecieran esos ojos con forma de corazoncitos

-claro, ¿en que estaba pensando?-concordó la Haruno- como se me ocurrió pensar que el gran Sasuke-kun le tendría miedo a unos patéticos exámenes, si tú vas yo iré, ¡te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo!

El rubio solo los miro incrédulos por unos instantes, ¿es que acaso no había aprendido nada en la misión a Nami? No entendía cómo diablos el Uchiha podía ser tan engreído después de que Haku casi lo asesina y que Sakura lo consecuente, era una total y completa estupidez, así que el rubio opto por irse en silencio para pensar a solas un momento dejando solos a sus compañeros, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar que estar viendo una escena que para él era inverosímil al mismo tiempo que patética.

Se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento para tratar de continuar entrenando un rato mas pero después opto por ir al jardín que esa misma mañana se había convertido en el secreto entre Ino y el, al llegar se acostó sobre la flores y se perdió entre la maleza mientras observaba las nubes y seguía pensado en todo lo que le había pasado ese día, la extraña voz de sus sueños, el haberse encontrado con Ino y que ella le haya compartido su secreto, el ver a sasuke tan engreído y confiado como siempre después de que él fue el que lo salvo a manos de Haku, al pensar en el solo pudo sentir como su corazón se contraía y pensaba si hubiera cambiado algo que él y haku se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias y momentos, imaginando que a lo mejor hubieran podido ser hasta amigos, con esos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza se fue quedando dormido al sentir la suave maleza a su espalda y el viento acariciando su rostro, solo fue sintiendo como los parpados se le iban haciendo más pesados y se iba rindiendo a los brazos de Morfeo. Sin notar que cierta chica estaba llegando al jardín después de una práctica con su equipo para llevarse una grata sorpresa al descubrir a su "amigo" y ahora "cómplice" con su secreto que ahora era de ambos solamente.

_-"Naruto-kun se ve realmente lindo cuando duerme"_-pensó la rubia para inmediatamente sacudir la cabeza en un intento infructuoso de alejar esos pensamientos de ella_-" ¿pero qué cosas digo?"_-se recrimino mentalmente_-"es cierto que Naruto ha demostrado ser lindo y que no es un Baka pero ¿es como para llamarlo Kun? Digo, a mi parecer Sasuke sigue siendo el mejor…¿o no?"-_la rubia se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto como el chico se comenzaba a despertar

-¿Ino-chan?-preguntó débilmente al ver una larga cabellera rubia un poco más opaca que la suya-¿eres tú?

La aludida inmediatamente se puso tensa, no sabía el por qué, pero con el simple hecho de que él la llamara por su nombre la ponía bastante nerviosa

-¿ha….hai?-pregunto intentando sonar lo más normal posible y fallando rotunda y miserablemente

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que solo venias en las mañanas-dijo el ojiazul mientras se levantaba

-sí, pero también vengo cuando necesito pensar un poco-reconoció la chica mirando al pasto para no ver aquellos ojos azules que le habían cautivado desde esa mañana

-Y dime ¿en qué vienes a pensar?-pregunto cortes e interesadamente el rubio ocasionando que el rubor de la Yamanaka aumentara un poco mas

-¿en…que…si debería tomar el examen Chunnin o no?-respondió la Kunoichi mirando al cielo

-¿tú también?-pregunto perplejo nuestro héroe sin despejar los ojos de su amiga

-¿ah?-repitió lentamente su escucha mirando a los ojos de su nuevo amigo-no digas que tu….

-si, Kakashi-sensei también nos nomino para el examen Chunnin-respondió tranquilamente-de hecho, yo también vine aquí para pensar en eso-le sonrió y la chica le regreso la sonrisa

-¿y bien?-pregunto al rubia finalmente-¿tomaras el examen?

-¡por supuesto!-respondió inmediatamente el ojiazul-¡así estaré un paso más cerca de convertirme en Hokage!-grito pero un gran dolor de cabeza lo obligo a cerrar los ojos-"_aun te falta mucho, no estás listo"-_escucho en su mente mientras sujetaba su cabeza por el dolor

-¿Naruto, estas bien?-inquirió la rubia sumamente preocupada por la repentina acción de su amigo

-si…-respondió débilmente e intentando volver a la normalidad-descuida, solo fue una pequeña jaqueca, estoy bien-agrego al ver el semblante de preocupación que tenia la rubia el cual se suavizo al escuchar eso-bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya, tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana-dijo al tiempo que empezaba a caminar-nos vemos, ¡Ino –chan!-se despidió asiendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica, justo como era su costumbre al saludar a la pelirrosa causando un gran sonrojo por parte de la Yamanaka que se quedo viendo el lugar por donde había desaparecido su "cómplice" volviendo a tener un debate interno sobre lo que sentía por el chico

Ajeno a esto último, el jinchuriki seguía caminando rumbo a la torre Hokage, para hablar con el tercero sobre su cambio de ropa mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar cuando se topo con una kunoichi de pelo rosa que se sorprendió al verlo

-¿Naruto?-pregunto la kunoichi al ver a su compañero de equipo tan pensativo pero de pronto su sonrisa se torno maliciosa mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al rubio con la intención de hacerle una broma y asustarlo

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo, Sakura-chan?-pregunto tranquilamente sin abrir los ojos sorprendiendo a su compañera

-¿Qué?¿Como sabias que era yo?-cuestiono anonada la pelirrosa deteniéndose en seco

-soy muy bueno sintiendo presencias- respondió el rubio que seguía caminando como si nada-me ayudaba cuando tenía que huir de los ANBU

-por cierto, ¿Por qué desapareciste hace rato?-pregunto la chica recordando lo sucedido esa mañana

-tenía que pensar un poco a solas-fue la respuesta corta del chico que de hecho seguía pensando

-¿si tú? ¡Cómo no!-se burlo la ojiverde-un baka como tú no puede pensar

-¡sí!, lo que digas-el chico decidió ignorarla por ahora, ya que había perdido toda la ilusión sobre ella con lo que paso en la mañana y fue directo al despacho del Hokage dejando a Sakura hablando sola

-¿pero qué le pasa a Naruto?-pregunto al aire mientras veía alegarse a su compañero de equipo-_"ha estado muy raro desde esta mañana, tal vez nos este escondiendo algo"-_pensó para después empezar a seguirlo a una distancia considerable ya que podía darse cuenta de que le estaba siguiendo como lo había hecho hace poco y no podía pensar en una excusa creíble para dar si se diera el caso de que la volviera a descubrir

_-"Naruto ¿Qué nos escondes?"-_era el pensamiento que había en la cabeza de la ojijade mientras seguía al rubio, pero entre más tiempo pasaba detrás de él se empezó a dar cuenta de que los aldeanos le miraban con un odio profundo e incluso le gritaban insultos que eran ignorados olímpicamente por él, por uno momento se sintió realmente mal por haber pensado en seguirlo solo para poderlo ridiculizar delante de Sasuke. Estaba tan metida en esos pensamientos de culpa, que no noto a una piedra rectangular que iba al lado de ella que si fue detectada por el rubio

-¿se puede saber a quién crees que engañas con esa "piedra", Konohamaru?-pregunto al aire el jinchuriki ocasionando que le pelirrosa se tensara al saber que había sido descubierta, sin saber que desde hacía rato que el chico ya la había notado

Una gran explosión de humo cubrió la calle para revelar a dos niños acompañados por una niña (supongo que no hacen falta presentaciones)

-como era de esperarse de mi rival por el puesto de Hokage, eres realmente hábil Naruto-niichan-dijo el niño sin un diente

-no se trata de habilidad, se trata de lógica-respondió tranquilamente el rubio, llamando poderosamente la atención de su compañera de equipo-tu dime, ¿en qué parte del mundo encontraras rocas cuadradas milimétricamente perfectas?

-rayos, tienes razón-mascullo el chico

-dejando eso de lado, ¿para qué me buscan?-pregunto tranquilamente el ojiazul mirando de reojo a Sakura que se cohibió mientras intentaba pensar e una excusa creíble por estar siguiéndolo

-bueno, es que prometiste que hoy jugarías con nosotros a los ninjas-contesto la niña que respondía al nombre de Moegi

A Sakura por un momento le dieron ganas de burlarse del rubio por tal tontería, ¿Cómo un ninja juega a los ninjas? Pero se cayó el escuchar la respuesta del joven

-lo lamento, pero será en otra ocasión, estoy muy ocupado preparándome para el examen Chunin de mañana, de verdad lo siento-les digo juntando las manos para pedir una disculpa

Los niños se deprimieron visiblemente

-bueno, pues será en otra ocasión-comento Udon, que se había mantenido callado en toda la conversación-lo mejor será que vayamos a jugar nosotros solos chicos-opino ante el consentimiento de sus compañeros

-nos vemos después Naruto-nii-dijeron los niños al unisonó mientras se echaban a correr

Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a Naruto que miraba la calle por donde habían doblado los chicos

-¿de verdad juegas a los ninjas con ellos?-pregunto con un tono de burla que fue ignorado por el chico

-sí, o al menos eso piensan-respondió el rubio cerrando los ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono la Haruno, intrigada por la respuesta anterior

-lo que realmente hago es darles las bases de lo que dan en la academia mientras "jugamos" para que cuando entren el próximo año, ya lleven algunos conocimientos para que no les sea tan difícil-se explico el chico asombrando a su escucha

-Naruto….tu-empezó al pelirrosa cuando un grito los puso en alerta

-¡eso dolió maldito mocoso!-gritaba un joven que portaba un extraño traje negro y tenia la cara pintada mientras levantaba por la solapa al nieto del Sandaime cuando Naruto y Sakura llegaron al lugar-te enseñare modales

-¿Ninjas de la arena?-inquirió por lo bajo la ojiverde-¿qué hacen aquí?

_-"tengo que salvar a Konohamaru y rápido"-_pensaba le rubio mirando la escena-_"¿pero cómo?"_

_Se tu_

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu-dijo de repente llamando la atención del agresor de la arena-no me gustaría tener problemas con el Hokage por golpear a su nieto, mas aun si ni siquiera soy de esta aldea

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido el marionetista

-Kankuro, suelta al niño ahora-ordeno una voz proveniente de un pelirrojo que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol mirando la escena con total maldad reflejada en sus ojos

-Ga…Gaara…-balbuceó totalmente aterrado el mencionado mientras dejaba caer el niño que se fue esconder detrás del Naruto-perdón, no era mi intención pero ellos empezaron sabes…yo…-intentaba disculparse

-cállate-le corto violentamente el pelirrojo sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hermano-vámonos

-Si-respondió aun temeroso el de negro antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse

_-"¿Qué fue eso?"-_pensaba el rubio_–"las palabras salieron solas de mi boca…"_

-¡hey ustedes!-grito alguien-no se quienes sean pero más les vale traer sus permisos, ninjas de otras aldeas no pueden estar aquí

El que acababa de decir semejante estupidez era nada menos y nada más que el último Imbécil, que diga, descendiente del clan Uchiha

El de la calabaza en la espalda volteo lentamente para encontrarse a con el poseedor del sharingan que se quería sentir importante, pero al ver la mirada demente del de Suna retrocedió un pie listo para huir despavorido como la niña que era, entre tanto, Sakura también había visto esa mirada y un gran pavor se apodero de ella e inconscientemente agarro del brazo al rubio que salió de sus pensamientos al sentir a la pelirrosa sujetándolo del brazo para dirigirle una mirada rápida a Sasuke y después a Gaara

_-"eres un imbécil, ese chico no quería problemas, pero tenias que arruinarlo todo gracias a tu estúpido ego"-_pensaba al ver al Uchiha pero después dio con la mirada del hijo del tercer Kazekage

Temari, la única mujer de los hermanos Sabaku miraba la escena con precaución mientras ideaba una forma de poder salir sin que hubiera ningún muerto, pensó que no habría problema cuando Gaara dijo que se fueran pero después de escuchar al tonto ese con peinado de culo de gallina se tenso en su lugar, miro de reojo a cada uno de los presentes, su hermano menor parecía estar listo para asesinar al ojinegro imbécil que tenía enfrente mientras que el estaba aterrado, su otro hermano solo miraba preocupado al pelirrojo temiendo lo peor al igual que ella, después dio con la mirada de la pelirrosa que estaba aun más asustada que el pelinegro y sujetaba del brazo al rubio de un lado, que curiosamente miraba a su hermano menor con un sentimiento extraño reflejado en sus orbes azules, no pudo reconocer el sentimiento por momentos hasta que…

_-"comprensión"-_pensó al dar con lo que reflejaba la mirada del rubio, estaba asombrada, era la primera persona aparte de ella que lo miraba así, pero la pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

_-"esa mirada, es la misma que yo tenía cuando era niñ_o"-pensaba el jinchuriki mirando al pelirrojo-_"tengo que hacer algo y de inmediato"_

-tu nombre…-dijo el ninja de la arena sin despegar la mirada del Uchiha

-uh…Uchi…-empezó el chico, pero estaba tan aterrado que las palabras no salían de su boca

_-"¿Sasuke-kun esta temblando_?"-pensó Sakura al ver el comportamiento de su "futuro esposo"-_"pero si él es grandioso, ¿cómo puede tener miedo?"_

-disculpen-llamo la atención de todos los presentes el rubio-no es que desee importunarlos, pero dado que son de otra aldea la verdad es que es necesario que nos muestren sus pasaportes y todo el rollo, si no es mucha molestia-pidió dándoles una sonrisa amable

La primera en responder a dicho gesto fue ni más ni menos que Temari, que con un ligero rubor por la actitud del chico, saco un papel para mostrárselo al ojiazul

-lo lamentamos, somos ninjas de Suna, ellos son mis hermanos, Kankuro y Gaara y yo me llamo Temari-se presento haciendo una reverencia que no fue para nada del agrado de la ojijade-y estamos aquí para el examen chunin de mañana

-de acuerdo, no hay problema-comento sin cambiar su sonrisa el hijo del cuarto, echando una mirada rápida al pasaporte del chica- perdón por las molestias, pero ya saben que así lo marcan las reglas, será un placer verlos mañana en el examen

-descuida…etto…¿tu nombre?-pregunto un poco dudosa y aun con ese color rojo casi imperceptible en sus pómulos la rubia

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-contesto mirando a la chica que se cohibió un poco

_-"es extraño"-_pensaba con la mirada en el suelo la chica-"_el no es como los demás, no mira a Gaara como si fuera un monstro a pesar de su actitud, además de que es muy guapo…"._-al instante el color se le marco aun más mientras se regañaba mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas_-"estamos en misión, no puedes enamorarte, podríamos morir cualquiera de los dos cuando acaben los exámenes chunin"_

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?-pregunto cortésmente el chico del la cabellera de oro

-sí, no hay problema, ya nos vamos, ¿verdad Gaara?-respondió presurosa mirando a su hermano, quien asintió levemente

-nos veremos en el examen chunin, Naruto Uzumaki-se despidió el pelirrojo con esa voz fría y llena de maldad antes de deshacerse en arena

Una vez que se hubieran ido los ninjas de la aldea aliada los demás se quedaron inmóviles

-Konohamaru-le llamo calmadamente Naruto a su "rival" -¿estás bien?

-si-fue la respuesta corta del niño que seguía temblando

-descuida, ya paso todo, ¿porque no van a jugar un rato?-opino el chico dándole una cálida sonrisa que asombro a su compañera de equipo

-pero…¿y si regresan?-inquirió asustada Moegi

-vale, entiendo, que les parece si juegan con una copia mía-contesto el de naranja mientras hacia un sello con las manos y una copia suya salía del humo-cuídalos-le ordeno el original a la copia que solo asintió mientras se alejaba del lugar con los niños tomados de la mano

-eres un idiota-dijo una vez que su clon y los niños estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido el Uchiha

-Gaara no planeaba nada, inclusive ya se iban a retirar cuando apareciste tu queriéndote sentir importante y arruinaste las cosas, entiéndelo Teme, hay gente más fuerte que tu afuera de estos muros, y si no andas con cuidado, probablemente te maten-comento en respuesta sin quitar la vista del lugar por donde se alejaban los niños

-cierra la boca Dobe, que tu eres más débil que yo, tu deberías tener más miedo-respondió en defensa al pelinegro

-sí, pero al menos yo no estaba temblando cuando Gaara me miro a los ojos-comentó casualmente el ojiazul enfureciendo aun más al Uchiha

-¡maldito…!-comenzó el poseedor del Sharingan pero se callo al ver a que el rubio había empezado a caminar

-no tengo tiempo ni ganas para pelear contigo, hoy tengo que preparar varias cosas para mañana, al igual que tu, eso claro si no te da miedo mearte en los pantalones si te encuentras a gente más fuerte que tu-dijo con burla mientras se alegaba, el moreno apretó los dientes mientras daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia al lado opuesto dejando a Sakura sola y sin saber a quién seguir, por un lado, quería ir tras Sasuke para intentar convencerlo de tener una cita con ella, pero le llamaba a sobremanera el cambio de actitud tan drástico que había estado presentando su otro compañero de equipo desde hacia tiempo, así que no sabía a quién seguir, hasta que se dio por vencida y prefirió irse a su casa para hacer lo mismo que Naruto, preparar las cosas para el examen

Mientras eso pasaba, el rubio doblo una esquina y se recargo en la paren sujetando su cabeza con la mano derecha

_-"¿Qué diablos me pasa?"-_se cuestionaba mentalmente del chico-"_eso fue extraño, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca... sin que pudiera detenerlas, ¿Qué sucede?"-_estuvo ahí un rato intentando hallar la respuesta pero sin llegar a nada, así que decidió continuar su camino.

El Hokage estaba en su oficina luchando contra el peor enemigo de todos los lideres de aldea desde la formación de las aldeas Shinobis: el papeleo, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe dejando ver aun rubio hiperactivo con su chamarra naranja en mano mientras que solo la playera negra de manga corta le cubría el torso

-¡Jiji, quiero hablar contigo!-pidió, no más bien grito el rubio asustando al anciano

-¡Naruto, por dios!-exclamo el líder de la aldea después de tranquilizarse-¿no puedes ser más respetuoso y tocar la puerta?

-sí, será para la otra-respondió el ojiazul indiferentemente

-serás…-empezó Sarutobi con una vena en la frente para después dar un gran suspiro-como sea, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Naruto?

-quiero que me acompañes a comprar ropa-exigió el rubio impresionando al viejo

-pero, ¿estás seguro?-pregunto el tercero sin poder ocultar su asombro ni despegar la vista del chico

-¿Por qué esa cara?-cuestiono Naruto alzando una ceja al ver la reacción del Sandaime

-es que, me sorprende que quieras cambiar de ropa, tu siempre pedias ese buzo naranja aunque te pidiera que eligieras otra cosa, ¿Qué hizo que recapacitaras?

-¿leíste el informe de mi última misión?-inquirió tranquilamente el jinchuriki mientras el rostro del Hokage se ensombrecía

-sí, su misión paso de ser de rango C a rango A, proteger a un constructor de puentes del ninja renegado Zabusa contratado por Gatou, y en el enfrentamiento en el puente ambos murieron-resumió el anciano-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque esta última misión me ha dejado en claro que mi traje no sirve, digo, creo que me pueden ver desde Suna con esto puesto-dijo mientras aventaba la chamarra el suelo-si quiero ser un ninja de verdad tengo que encontrar algo menos llamativo ¿no era lo que siempre me decías?

El Hokage seguía con la boca abierta de par en par al igual que los ojos procesando lo recién dicho por el hijo del cuarto

-¿Jiji, estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el chico mirando al Hokage quedarse inmóvil con la misma expresión de sorpresa en el rostro

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el Naruto que yo conozco?-cuestiono finalmente después de un rato, provocando que el rubio se fuera de espaldas

-¡pero qué dices! ¡si yo soy Naruto!-grito histérico el ojiazul

-¡eso es imposible!-exclamo en respuesta el Sandaime-¡el Naruto que yo conozco jamás diría algo como eso!

Después de diez minutos de intentar convencer al Hokage de que el Naruto real estaba frente a el:

-bueno, y a todo esto ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe?-cuestiono el anciano mientras buscaba su pipa

-porque si voy solo no me venderán nada ¿lo olvidas?-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, que de hecho, lo era

-mph, tienes razón-concordó el viejo-pero no puedo acompañarte, como puedes ver, tengo mucho trabajo-le dijo apuntando a la pila de papeles que tenia aun lado del escritorio

-no me iré hasta que me acompañes-rezongo el rubio tirándose al suelo de brazos cruzados e inflando los cachetes

-¡por amor de dios Naruto!-exclamo el Hokage-que ya no eres un niño para andar haciendo pucheros, tengo mucho trabajo y a menos de que me partiera en dos, ¡no puedo acompañarte!

-¡eso es Jiji!-prorrumpo el chico parándose de golpe-¡solo pártete en dos!

-¿estás jugando verdad?-inquirió con sorna el tercero-no hay manera de que me parta en dos

-¡claro que si la hay!-exclamo el chico mientras hacia la técnica que había aprendido del pergamino de Kinjutsus que robo para graduarse-¡mira! ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Al instante una pequeña nube de humo apareció en la habitación y al dispersarse se podían apreciar a dos Narutos en el lugar

-¿ves Jiji?-empezó le Naruto de la Izquierda

-como me partí en dos-termino el de la derecha

Ambos chicos miraron la cara del Hokage que mostraba una total y llana Sorpresa, tanta que creyeron que le había dado un ataque

-¡Naruto!-grito de repente el anciano asustando a los mencionados-¡eres un genio!-siguió-¡como no lo recordaba!

-entonces Jiji-corto el Naruto de la Derecha mientras que el de la izquierda desaparecía con un "pluff" y otra nube de humo-¿me acompañaras a comprar ropa?

-por supuesto-acepto el viejo-es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora que me abriste los ojos y me recordaste las posibles aplicaciones de esa técnica

-¡bien!-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas-¡en marcha!

Ambos salieron de la torre Hokage después de que el anciano hiciera la técnica y dejara a 5 copias con el trabajo del papeleo y demás

-y dime naruto-rompió el silencio le líder de la aldea después de un rato de estar caminando-¿ya decidiste que ropa vas a comprar?

-La verdad es que no Jiji-respondió honestamente el chico ignorando las miradas de sorpresa y de confusión de los aldeanos al ver a su Hokage caminando tranquilamente junto al "demonio"-pero tengo una idea de que comprare

-bien, entonces sígueme -pidió el anciano con una sonrisa

Llegaron a una tienda especializada en ropa ninja a la cual entraron, primero Naruto seguido por el Hokage, el empelado que se encontraba atendiendo el lugar al ver entrar al chico Kyubi a su tienda estaba más que dispuesto a sacarlo a golpes de ahí pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio al líder de la aldea entrar detrás del chico

-Ho…Hokage-sama-tartamudeo un poco el empleado al ver al dirigente del lugar-¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-vengo a cerciorarme de que le venda ropa de calidad al pequeño Naruto-respondió tranquilamente Sarutobi ignorando al mirada de odio que el empleado del lugar le dio al chico

-cla…claro-respondió forzadamente el muchacho antes de voltear a ver al rubio-¿Cómo que te gustaría, niño?-pregunto escupiendo la última palabra

-bueno…-empezó el ojiazul

-disculpe-interrumpió el Sandaime-pero ¿podría llamar al dueño del establecimiento?

-sí, permítame-dijo el empelado antes de irse para atrás del mostrador y entrar en el cuarto de atrás

-¿por qué hiciste eso Jiji?-pregunto un tanto curioso el rubio después de que se quedaron solos

-descuida Naruto, el dueño del lugar es un viejo amigo mío- respondió el tercero

Al momento, un viejo de más de 80 años, pelo totalmente blanco y de mirada cansada salió de la puerta y al mirar al Hokage solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa

-¡Hiruzen viejo amigo!-exclamo el dueño-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-hola, Takumi-saludo el tercero-vengo a comprar ropa para Naruto si no te importa

El anciano miro detenidamente al chico y regreso a ver al tercero con mirada seria

-¿es él?-pregunto simplemente con el rostro serio

-si-respondió secamente el Hokage-espero que no te importe…

-por supuesto que no-le corto rápidamente el anciano-solo quería estar seguro, y bien jovencito ¿cómo que traje te gustaría llevar?-pregunto gentilmente al rubio que le miraba extrañado

-pues me gustaría que fuera negro pero que tuviera partes en naranja-respondió pensativo el chico causando que al Sandaime se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro

-mmm déjame ver si tengo algo para ti-dijo el dueño antes de volverse a meter en la habitación

-¿crees que encuentre algo bueno?-cuestiono el rubio una vez se quedaron solos de nuevo

-claro, Takumi es un experto en topa, de seguro sabrá que te gustara

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la bodega para dejar ver a una chica, una chica de no más de 14 años, pelirroja, con el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta media espalda, llevaba puesto un traje algo exentico que consistía en sandalias ninjas, un pantalón como el del rubio donde llevaba en el muslo derecho el porta shirukens mientras que en el izquierdo se encontraba la banda con la insignia de la aldea, una blusa sin mangas de malla que dejaba al descubierto los hombros donde el único lugar cubierto con otra tela era la zona del busto y unos guantes negros que le legaban hasta el codo, todo en un color azul rey que hacia juego con sus bellos ojos del mismo color

-¿Hokage-sama?-pregunto la chica, revelando una hermosa voz-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Oh, Himari-chan-respondió el anciano-no sabía que esta era tu tienda

-bueno, no es mía-dijo la chica rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice-en realidad es de mi abuelito

En ese momento el susodicho salió de la habitación con un paquete en mano

-bien, Naruto-san que te parece este traje-le dijo el hombre mostrándole la caja

-¡guau!-exclamo asombrado el chico-es increíble

-supuse que te agradaría-dijo el viejo antes de volear a ver a la chica que seguía a un lado de la puerta que daba a la bodega-vaya, así que ya conocieron a mi nieta Himari, ella también es una ninja Naruto-san, ella es una Chunin

El rubio volteo a ver por instinto a la pelirroja que le sonrió gentilmente

-me llamo Himari, Fuyou Himari, es un placer conocer a un colega ninja-se presento la chica haciendo una ligera reverencia

-vaya, Himari-chan eres muy linda-respondió felizmente el rubio-yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto

La chica levanto la cara sorprendida por la forma en que la llamaba el rubio y al levantar la mirada se topo con dos zafiros azules que la atraparon por unos momentos antes de que el color se le subiera a las mejillas, hecho que no paso desapercibido por su abuelo quien solo levanto un poco la ceja derecha

-¿eres un genin?-pregunto de manera educada intentando controlar el rubor de sus pómulos

-si-contesto el ojiazul antes de apretar su puño-¡pero mañana tomare el examen Chunin y me volveré uno para estar más cerca de mi sueño!

-enserio, y ¿Cuál es tu sueño?-inquirió mirando atentamente la reacción del chico

-¡volverme Hokage!-exclamo como era su costumbre, pero segundos después un fuerte dolor en la cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos por segunda ocasión en el día, solo que esta vez, fue tan fuerte que termino por ceder al dolor y perder el conocimiento

En los segundos en los cuales todo se torno negro, pudo distinguir una luna, la misma luna que veía todas las noches en sus sueños al tiempo que la misma voz de sus alucinaciones nocturnas le decía:

"_no podrás tocas las estrellas hasta que no sepas quien eres realmente y no podrás protegerlas hasta que no sepas quien soy yo"_

La frase se mantuvo en su cabeza por varios segundos antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos para toparse con las miradas expectantes y de preocupación del Hokage, del dueño de la tienda y de la pelirroja que lo tenía con la cabeza en su regazo

-Naruto ¿me oyes?-pregunto bastante preocupado el líder shinobi

-si…-respondió en un susurro que calmo al viejo un poco, acto seguido se paro con bastante dificultad con ayuda de la chica chunin-descuida jiji, lo que pasa es que no dormí muy bien la noche pasada, eso es todo-mintió el rubio al ver que el rostro del hokage seguía preocupado al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una silla que le había pasado el dueño del establecimiento

-de acuerdo-dijo el Sandaime no muy convencido por la explicación del chico-entonces Takumi, llevaremos dos juegos, después regresaremos por más

-ok-respondió el viejo antes de ir por el otro juego de ropa

-Naruto-san ¿seguro que estas bien?-cuestiono un tanto incrédula la chunin mirando al rubio sentado sujetando su cabeza con la mano derecha

-si, Himari-chan-le respondió el ojiazul sonriéndole-solo es un poco de cansancio, nada mas

La pelirroja le miro no muy convencida de ese argumento y cuando iba a replicar apareció su abuelo con el otro paquete en la mano

-ya esta naruto-kun-aviso el anciano mientras metía los dos juegos de prendas en una bolsa

-gracias viejo-dijo el rubio cuando tomo las bolsas-¿cuánto es?-pregunto de forma nerviosa temiendo lo peor

-el precio no es problema Naruto-kun-llamo la atención el tercero-por que corre por mi cuenta

-de eso nada-le corto el dueño, es la primera vez que vienes después de muchos años, y me traes un nuevo cliente, descuida Naruto-san, no me debes nada, estos trajes van por cortesía de la casa-le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿enserio?-pregunto dudoso el rubio pero el anciano solo mantuvo su sonrisa,-¡guau! es genial, ¡muchas gracias!-exclamo visiblemente alegre

La pelirroja lo miro por unos instantes, con una sonrisa tierna al ver su comportamiento tan alegre

-bueno, me tengo que ir Jiji-anuncio el ojiazul mientras se dirigía a la salida con las bolsas en mano-nos veremos cuando me convierta en chunin-se despidió mientras ponía marcha a su casa

-¿y bien Hiruzen?-pregunto el dueño de la tienda poco después de que Naruto abandonara el lugar-¿aceptas una taza de café para platicar un poco de los viejos tiempos?

-créeme que me gustaría-contesto el tercero mirando a la salida-pero tengo que cerciorarme de que Naruto llegue a casa, no se veía muy bien y ya sabes cómo son los aldeanos con el

-tienes razón, será para la otra-concordó Takumi al saber a qué se refería

-si quieren yo puedo acompañarlo…-se escucho un susurro proveniente de la pelirroja

-¿dijiste algo Himari?-pregunto el anciano al tiempo que miraba a su nieta aun sin dar crédito a sus oídos

-que si quieren yo lo puedo acompañar para que ustedes hablen a gusto-repitió levemente intentando con todas sus fuerzas de que el color no se le subiera a las mejillas, sin darse cuenta de que estaba fallando miserablemente

-en serio, bueno eso sería de gran ayuda Himari, lo dejo todo en tus manos-respondió el tercero con una sonrisa al igual que su amigo que miraba a su nieta de forma divertida

-vale Himari, ve-le permitió el dueño mientras veía como su nieta salía corriendo en la misma dirección en la que se había ido el rubio momentos antes

Una vez que se quedaron solos en el lugar Takumi soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-cuestiono el Hokage mirando a su amigo reírse

-tú no lo sabes, pero parece que Naruto ha llamado la atención de mi nieta

-¿y cómo lo sabes?-inquirió de forma interesada el Sandaime

-Himari es muy bonita en comparación con las demás chicas de su edad, ella lo sabe y todo el mundo se lo recuerda cada que pueden, ha tenido ya varios pretendientes-explico el anciano-entre ellos al novato del año de su generación, como también al último descendiente del clan Uchiha y varios más, pero ella siempre los rechaza alegando que no le interesaban, ¿no crees que es un poco raro que se haya sonrojado cuando Naruto le ha dicho linda?-callo unos segundos esperando una respuesta de su amigo que lo miraba de forma bastante interesada por el tema de la conversación, antes de continuar con su explicación-además de que es la primera vez que sale corriendo detrás de un chico sin la intención de golpearlo-termino con una sonrisa bastante divertida

-sigues siendo igual de entrometido que cuando éramos jóvenes-dijo el hokage a lo que el dueño solo rio antes de emprender marcha a su casa que se encontraba detrás de la tienda por ese café que ambos esperaban

Mientras tanto, cierta pelirroja corría a toda velocidad por entre las calles de Konoha en busca del rubio al tiempo que su mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba intentando buscar una respuesta lógica a su comportamiento

_-"¿por qué voy tras de él?"-_se preguntaba una y otra vez mentalmente pero seguía sin dar con una respuesta clara

Unos metros más adelante se podía ver a un rubio que ignoraba las miradas de odio de los aldeanos mientras que pensaba en lo que recientemente esa voz le había dicho

-_"¿Cómo que tocar las estrellas, y como que protegerlas? ¿A qué se refería?"-_analizaba el chico pero no pudo terminar sus cavilaciones porque algo o mejor dicho alguien se estrello contra su espalda lanzándolo de bruces al suelo

-eso dolió, deberías fijarte por donde caminas tu gran…-empezó el rubio mientras se levantaba pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de quién era su agresor-¿Himari-chan? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Por su parte la pelirroja no sabía que acababa de ocurrir, en un momento se encontraba corriendo buscando al rubio y segundos después sintió como se estrellaba contra alguien y al ver de quien se trataba solo se pudo sonrojar mientras aceptaba la mano del chico, no porque la necesitara, si no solamente porque quería tocar al chico, aun que no diera con la razón de por qué quería hacerlo

-lo…lo siento-se disculpo torpemente cuando se puso de pie

-descuida, pero ¿por qué llevabas tanta prisa?-pregunto el jinchuriki

-es que te estaba buscando-contesto la pelirroja desviando al mirada al suelo mientras inventaba una excusa creíble-el…el hokage me lo pidió, porque estaba preocupado porque llegaras a tu casa a descansar

-ok, gracias-dijo dándole una sonrisa el rubio mientras antes de reemprender el camino a casa.

En el transcurso del viaje se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo para ambos pero afortunadamente llegaron a la casa del rubio

-bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya, mi abuelo debe de estar esperándome-dijo la chunin mientras se daba vuelta

-espera un poco Himari-chan-pidió Naruto mientras abría la puerta de su casa-te invito aun que sea un poco de agua, ya que me acompañaste hasta acá es lo menos que puedo hacer

-no lo sé…Naruto-san, ¿no se molestaran tus padres?-pregunto de forma dudosa

-descuida, soy huérfano, vivo solo-le respondió sonriéndole pero su mirada se cristalizo por unos instantes, hecho que la pelirroja capto inmediatamente

-lo…lo siento Naruto-san, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-se disculpo inmediatamente mientras hacia una reverencia apresurada sintiéndose realmente mal por hacer esa clase de comentario

-descuida, ¿pero aceparas mi invitación?

La pelirroja dudo por unos momentos antes de asentir mientras se volvía a sonrojar cuando Naruto como todo un caballero le cedió el paso primero, al entrar la chica se sorprendió, el lugar era pequeño, pero todo estaba bastante limpio

-increíble, no pensé que los chicos fueran tan limpios-comento presa de la sorpresa la pelirroja

-en serio, pues gracias-respondió un poco apenado por la forma de actuar de la chica-deja voy a ver qué hay de tomar, estás en tu casa, relájate un poco

-si…-contesto en un susurro la chunin al pensar por unos instantes como seria vivir con el rubio, pero inmediatamente alejo esos pensamientos mientras se dispuso a "explorar" la casa del chico, entro a la habitación del chico para encontrar todo que aunque mantuviera el resto de la casa limpia su habitación estaba hecha un caos: la cama estaba des tendida, había ropa sucia amontonada en una esquina y había docenas de pergaminos regados en el suelo haciendo compañía a varios vasos de plástico que eran de Ramen así que opto por volver a la sala de estar para encontrarse con un rubio con dos refrescos en mano

-toma, perdón pero no tengo otra cosa para ofrecerte-le dijo mientras le tendía uno de los vasos

-no hay problema, así está bien-contesto la chica mientras tomaba el vaso y se sentaba en el sofá

-¿así que eres una chunin verdad?-pregunto el rubio al tiempo que imitaba su invitada

-si…-contesto un poco cohibida por la cercanidad del rubio

-¿desde cuándo?-cuestiono con interés genuino en sus ojos, cosa que tenso aun más a la chica al ver esos ojos azules

-desde hace un año, cuando recién me gradué de la academia, justo como tu

-¡vaya!-exclamo antes de acercarse un poco más a la chica que se ruborizo a niveles que competirían con cierta heredera Hyuga-pero aquí entre nosotros, ¿es muy difícil el examen?

La chica abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa y tardo varios segundos en responder

-la verdad no lo sé Naruto-san-contesto desviando la mirada al suelo

-¿Qué?

-veras, los exámenes chunin cambian año con año, nunca son los mismos ya que diferentes personas se encargan de organizarlos –se explico rápidamente

-ya veo-respondió el chico mirando al suelo

-pero para tu fortuna, yo seré una de las examinadoras de la primera prueba-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

El rubio le miro con sorpresa por unos momentos a lo que la chica le explico

-Veras, este año el examen constara de tres partes, la primera será una prueba escrita, la segunda será de supervivencia y la tercera será un torneo, yo estaré entre los examinadores de la primera prueba

-¡es sorprendente!-exclamo el rubio antes de poner una cara de miedo-¿dijiste examen escrito?

-si ¿por?-inquirió extrañada por la cara del ojiazul

-porque soy pésimo en eso…-dijo con una cara de pánico total

-descuida Naruto-san, se que lo harás bien-le animo la pelirroja-tu puedes

-gracias-dijo el rubio cuando se tranquilizo, bueno Himari-chan, ¿qué se siente ser chunin?-inquirió mirando a invitada

-pues…-empezó ella-es un poco más complicado que ser Genin, ya que te asignan misiones más peligrosas, a veces trabajas solo, otras lideras a personas a las que no conoces, ya no tienes un maestro, es un poco difícil a decir verdad-con ella en forma reflexiva mientras que el rubio le escuchaba atentamente

En medio de la conversación, a nuestro héroe le llego el recuerdo de lo que siempre le decía la voz en sus sueños: _"¿Quién eres tú?"_

-¿y por qué te volviste ninja?-pregunto de forma seria, sin saber por qué había formulado esa pregunta, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja por su actitud

-bueno, eso es un poco más complicado de explicar ¿sabes?-contesto con una diminuta sonrisa mientras seguía mirando al suelo-veras, yo tampoco tengo padres Naruto-san, mi única familia es mi abuelo ya que mis padres murieron en el ataque del Kyubi-relato sin percatarse de que Naruto había desviado la mirada y apretado el puño al enterarse de eso-pero aun que en un principio odiaba al Kyubi , después de reflexionar me di cuenta de que mis padres dieron su vida para proteger a la aldea, para protegerme a mí y a todas las personas que querían, por eso me volví ninja, para proteger a la gente que es importante para mí-termino con una bella sonrisa en el rostro mirando hacia el techo mientras el rubio la miraba embelesado

El resto del tiempo platicaron de cosas sin importancia, como sus gustos y demás, el tiempo paso y cuando se dieron cuanta ya había oscurecido así que llego el momento de despedirse

-creo que es hora de irme, Naruto-san, tu mañana tienes un examen por hacer y yo una prueba que supervisar así que nos vemos, Naruto-san

-nos vemos Himari-chan, ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-pregunto sinceramente preocupado hecho que conmovió a la pelirroja

-sí, me preocuparía mas si te pasa algo cuando vengas de regreso-dijo mientras un fino rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

-está bien, cuídate, nos vemos mañana Himari-chan

-buenas noches, Naruto-san…se despidió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído-no, Naruto-kun-salió corriendo dejando a un rubio con un tono carmesí en sus pómulos que se quedo estático por varios minutos antes de regresar a su casa e intentar dormir.

En un parque cercano a la casa del jinchuriki se podía ver a una chica recargada en un árbol con la mano derecha puesta en el corazón, con un enorme sonrojo y con la respiración agitada que no dejaba de preguntarse mentalmente: _"¿Por qué?"_

_-"¡¿Por qué hice eso? Ahora no podre ver a Naruto-kun a la cara…-_pensaba mientras agachaba la cabeza_-¿por qué me siento así, cuando estoy con él? Nunca había sentido eso cuando estaba con algún chico, ni con Neji, ni con el raro de Lee, ni tampoco con ese niño mimado del clan Uchiha, entonces, ¿por que con él me siento así?_-siguió pensando un largo rato, hasta dio con la inevitable respuesta: _"estoy enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki"_ y aun con esa idea en mente regreso a su casa para dormir un poco para el día siguiente

"_un mar rojo se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba a ver, dando la apariencia de que estaba parado en un mar de sangre, acerco sus manos para tocar el agua y tomar un poco, pero al momento se llevo una sorpresa muy desagradable ,era realmente sangre, alzó su vista y en aquel mar parecía que flotaba algo, inconscientemente ese dirigió al lugar en donde flotaba aquel misterioso objeto y al agarrarlo su sorpresa se convirtió en horror al ver el rostro de Jiji sin vida, giro su cabeza hacia la derecha y ahora fue el turno de ver a Himari inerte y con una vista vacía, retrocedió sin apartar la mirada de la pelirroja, cuando tropezó cayendo de sentón sobre el mar, al caer sintió algo en su mano izquierda y por inercia volteo a verlo, era la cabeza de Takumi, ante al horror la soltó por reflejo e intento huir del lugar, paro al dar el primer paso sintió como si el mar lo jalara y no lo dejara ir, haciendo que cayera de bruces sobre el mar, al levantar la cara sus ojos se abrieron ante el terror de ver unos ojos azules sin luz y al enfocarse un poco más, noto aun con mas horror que se trataba de la cabeza de Ino. Se trato de levantar pero era como si el agua lo absorbiera, como si se tratase de arenas movedizas ya que entre mas luchaba, mas se hundía y no entendía el por qué, instintivamente busco los cuerpos inertes de sus conocidos para llevarse la peor sorpresa de ese momento el ver como su carne se derretía para ser uno con el mar de sangre, en su desesperación trato de gritar, pero no podía emitir ni un sonido de su boca, la sangre lo cubrió por completo sumergiendo su cuerpo en ese mar rojo atrayéndolo hacia las profundidades de las cuales podía asegurar que no podría salir, mientras caía una voz totalmente diferente a la que anteriormente había escuchado, ya que en esta se notaba una gran maldad, casi palpable diría él, y para su sorpresa parecía que le susurraba al oído_

_-__**eres un idiota, un humano débil, siempre dependiendo de mi poder para sobrevivir**__-dijo antes de soltar una risa tétrica y salvaje-__**gracias a esto, tus sueños, tus anhelos se tornaran en tus peores pesadillas, gracias a eso yo seré libre y en ese momento tus sueños dejaran de existir para volverse…un mar de sangre**__-otra risa aun más tenebrosa resonó en su cabeza _

Se levanto de golpe de la cama, con ese sudor frio en el cuerpo con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, estaba temblado

_-"ese sueño fue diferente"-_pensó el ojiazul_-"nunca había soñado eso"_

Miro el despertador, eran apenas las 8 y había quedado con su equipo a las 9 así que aún le quedaba una hora, se paró y se fue a tomar una ducha para despertar e intentar olvidar los recuerdos de aquel sueño, una vez que hubo regresado a la habitación debatió internamente sobre si ponerse su nuevo traje pero al final opto por irse con su traje "normal" "_si me convertí en Genin con esto puesto, terminare mi carrera como Genin con esto puesto"_-pensó mientras sacaba su buzo naranja y se lo ponía, miro de nuevo el reloj, las 8:30, salió de su cuarto y se preparo un poco de Ramen (solo 8 porciones, pero para él es poco), y cuando lo termino, salió camino al puente donde acordaron reunirse ese día, llego al lugar y como era su costumbre últimamente se recargo en el muro de un costado del puente y observo su reflejo en el agua por largo tiempo hasta que llegaron sus compañeros, la primera en llegar fue Sakura

-Hola, Sakura-chan-saludo el rubio sin voltear a ver a su compañera, acto que dejo en shock a la chica por unos instantes por el hecho de que ni siquiera había usado "ese tono" en su saludo, simplemente fue un saludo normal, nada más, nada menos

-Ho…hola Naruto-respondió la pelirrosa al cabo de varios minutos-¿Estas nervioso por el examen?

-te mentiría si te digiera que no-contesto el rubio volteándose mostrando unos ojos llenos de determinación-pero estoy listo para cualquier cosa-dijo mirando a los ojos a su compañera de equipo quien no dijo nada por un tiempo mirando al rubio con una mirada asombrada

Pero al cabo de varios minutos apareció (el Sasugay con todo y su peinado de culo de gallina) Sasuke que venía caminando tranquilamente en dirección a ellos con su típica expresión de superioridad y al llegar, el jinchuriki se volteo para mirar a su compañero de equipo que le regreso al mirada; mientras un ambiente tenso se formaba en el aire

-Sasuke-kun ¿estás listo para el examen?-pregunto Sakura intentando deshacer la tensión en el ambiente

-por supuesto-contesto el Uchiha sin despegar la mirada del rubio-vamos

Y los tres pusieron marcha hacia el examen chunin

(La siguiente parte es igual que en el anime/manga de Naruto así que me lo saltare hasta la parte de la reunión de los nueve novatos)

-sigues siendo igual de problemático que siempre Naruto-murmuraba cierto chico de cola de caballo después del "discurso" que había hecho Naruto a los demás ninjas del aula

-Shikamaru, hacía tiempo que no te veía, ¿qué tal?-pregunto el rubio sorprendiendo momentáneamente al Nara por su formalidad

-problemático-susurro este a modo de respuesta, a lo que el ojiazul sonrió captando que esa era su forma de saludarlo

-oh, si es Naruto-dijo Chouji comiendo su bolsa de frituras

-Chouji, hola-saludo alegre el chico pero su mirada se poso en cierta rubia que veía al suelo antes de levantar la mirada para verlo de frente

-Ho…hola, Naruto-kun-saludo la chica dejando perplejos a los presentes, Sasugay incluido, por su "extraño" comportamiento, al no aventarse sobre el Uchiha para saludarlo y saludar al rubio en su lugar, pero sin duda, lo mas inusual en ese saludo fue el titubeo que tubo antes de hablar y esa voz insegura que se parecía a la de la Hyuga que recién había llegado

Por su parte, el jinchuriki del Kyubi miro por unos segundos a su amiga antes de responder:

-hola, Ino-chan.

Sin embargo, para la única heredera Yamanaka hubo algo extraño en ese saludo y lo descifro al ver a los ojos al chico, puesto que en ellos se podían apreciar sentimientos encontrados, cosa que le preocupo bastante pero no dijo nada.

Por su parte Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de Ino, ya que sentía varias emociones y no sabía a cual hacerle caso, por un lado estaba contento de ver a la rubia "viva" después de ese horrible sueño la noche anterior, pero por otro no podía dejar de sentirse triste y temeroso de que esa "visión" pudiera hacerse realidad

-vaya, que sorpresa, parece que los nueve novatos estamos reunidos-comento Kiba sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio

-Ho…hola Naruto-kun-Saludo armándose de valor cierta chica de ojos pálidos

-hola Hinata-saludo cordialmente causando un enorme sonrojo por parte de la chica, el rubio sonrió para sí al ver esa reacción

_-"Hinata es linda cuando hace eso"-_pensó fugazmente el joven

-oigan ustedes, deberían de modular su voz, saben, a los demás no les gustan los escandalosos-opino un chico de lentes mientras se acercaba a ellos-soy Kabuto

Mientras toda la plática era hecha con Sasuke pidiendo información de otros ninjas, el rubio aprovecho para dar una ojeada a la sala en busca de algo, o mejor dicho alguien y la encontró sentada a la mitad de la sala pegada a la pared entre los chunins que habían estado obstruyendo la entrada del 2 piso que respondían al nombre de Izumo y Kotetsu, esta, al verlo hizo un gesto con la mano mientras apretaba la tabla de apuntes y se sonrojaba levemente ante la mirada de total estupefacción de sus compañeros; el rubio por su parte solo levanto la mano a forma de saludo mirándola con los mismos ojos con los que había mirado a Ino momentos atrás, sintiendo lo mismo que con la rubia

_-"¿Qué le pasa a Naruto-kun?"-_pensó la pelirroja al ver la actitud del rubio sabiendo perfectamente que no era por miedo al examen esa manera de actuar, ya que eso lo había dejado en claro en el "discurso" de hacía poco, no, era algo con respecto a ella, no supo porque pero esa idea le dio un escalofrió y se entristeció al pensar en que había hecho mal para hacer que Naruto se comportase así

Nuestro héroe, por su parte, se había dado cuenta de que acababa de preocupar a las chicas por su forma de portarse pero no podía evitar que toda la gama de sentimientos se arremolinara en su cabeza

_-"¿qué hago?"-_se preguntaba mentalmente mirando a la nada_-"¿actuó como si nada o hablo con ellas?...No sé qué hacer"_

Sin embargo, de repente, las personas comenzaron a perder color y a convertirse en manchas blancas, al igual que todos los objetos del salón, el rubio se quedo sorprendido por aquella extraña alucinación y pestañeo, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el salón del examen, ahora simplemente se encontraba en un lugar blanco, en el que no se distinguían paredes o pisos, todo era blanco, de la nada, dos sombras aparecieron, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda del rubio que dio un paso para atrás, un tanto sorprendido pero regreso el pie al frente, ya que se sentía atraído extrañamente por esas sombras, una era de color rojo y la otra era de un blanco un poco más oscuro que el de la habitación, para que fuera posible distinguirla, ambas siluetas lo miraban, no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta pero lo sentía, se escucho una voz en la habitación

**-Eres un inútil, no haces otra cosa más que llorar**-resonó la voz, burlándose, produciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y recordaba aquel mar de sangre que lo había atormentado la noche anterior, era la misma voz que le hablo al oído aquella vez**- si sigues así, tus sueños serán aniquilados por ti mismo, y cuando eso pase, tu alma será mía y volveremos este mundo… ¡un mar de sangre**_**!-**_rio malignamente como en aquella ocasión al termino de estas palabras

El rubio que estaba completamente aterrado, dio dos pasos atrás mientras sujetaba su cabeza, intentando olvidar aquellos recuerdos del mar de sangre y a sus amigos muertos, cerró los ojos intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla pero la voz volvió a resonar

**-¿quieres volver a huir**_**?-**_pregunto la voz que seguía burlándose-**lastima, no puedes **

El rubio se concentro aun más intentando despertar pero otra voz resonó en su mente

-_tranquilízate Naruto-_le pidió la voz, que era la misma de sus primeros sueños, aquella voz profunda y calmada-_solo se tú, recuerda todo lo que sabes y recuérdate a ti mismo, solo así, tus estrellas jamás dejaran de brillar y cuando recuerdes quien eres, podrás proteger ese cielo, esa luna, y esas estrellas que tanto quieres y te gustan_

-¿pero cómo?-pregunto asustado el rubio que seguía con los ojos cerrados por el miedo aun que ahora no tan firme al estar escuchando aquella voz-¿Cómo recuerdo quién soy?

_-solo pregúntate: ¿quien esta debajo de esa mascara que has usado por tanto tiempo?-_respondió la voz

El rubio abrió los ojos ante aquella pregunta, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar blanco, ahora estaba parado en una roca, que estaba rodeada por ese mar de sangre, en el que a lo lejos se podían divisar algunos "objetos" flotando pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que al levantar la mirada se encontró con aquel cielo del que había quedado prendado, ese cielo, esa luna y esas estrellas que le fascinaban, se quedo contemplándolas por un momento ignorando el mar rojo que tenia a sus pies, inconscientemente empezó a recapitular los acontecimientos de su corta vida: su infancia en la que los adultos lo maltrataban, cuando entro en la academia, la veces que jugaba con Kiba, los días sin hacer nada al lado de Shikamaru, cuando falló el examen, lo que Mizuki-sensei le había revelado, cuando supo quien era su equipo y su sensei, la prueba para convertirse en Genin y la misión en Nami pero los recuerdos más emotivos fueron cuando paso tiempo al lado de Ino y la tarde que paso con Himari; no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlas, pero aquello no duro mucho, ya que se percato de que una puerta empezaba a emerger del mar de sangre, la puerta era de madera completamente con moldes hechos a mano, tenía un tinte carmesí pero se podía distinguir una luz blanca detrás de ella, en la parte delantera superior se podían vislumbrar dos símbolos extraños para el rubio quien sin saber porque, empezó a caminar sin despegar la vista de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba caminando en el mar de sangre, sino, sobre él, como a 3 metros arriba de él, siguió caminando hasta pararse enfrente de aquella puerta de la que se sentía extrañamente atraído, como si supiera que las respuestas a sus preguntas estaban detrás de ella, estiro la mano para tocar la perilla, después de girarla comenzó a empujar lentamente la puerta y…

-¡hey los de atrás! ¡Vayan a sentarse que el examen va a comenzar!-grito alguien al frente del aula sacando de sus delirios al ojiazul que miro al rededor por instinto, como si quisiera saber donde estaba y solo consiguió percatarse de que la mirada de tristeza y preocupación de la Fuyou y la Yamanaka se había agudizado mientras no despegaban sus ojos de él, estaba seguro de que si no estuvieran a punto de realizar un examen ellas hubieran intentado hablar con él, lo supo al ver sus ojos, que pedían a gritos una explicación, se conmovió tanto que los ojos se le cristalizaron al pensar en eso, ellas realmente estaban preocupadas por él, pero por muy bien que se sintiera no podía dejar que siguieran así, menos ahora que había encontrado las respuestas a sus preguntas

Se volteo para que ambas lo vieran y les sonrió para que se tranquilizaran, hecho que paso de inmediato al ver como se sorprendían al ver ese gesto, sonrió mentalmente antes de volver a su lugar y prepararse para la primera prueba con la que se convertiría en chunin.

Por su parte, la chicas se habían quedado estupefactas al ver aquella sonrisa, primero con esa mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados, haciéndolas sentirse culpables por algo que probablemente ellas no hicieron, después se quedo viendo al vacio sin que nadie pudiera sacarlo de ahí, como si su mente se hubiera ido lejos, después les mira y los ojos se le empañan como si quisiera llorar para después darles una sonrisa, una sonrisa que les había dicho que no se preocuparan, que todo estaba bien y que nada había pasado, como si se estuviera burlando de ellas, pero sabían que él no era capaz de eso, una sonrisa llena de tantos sentimientos que no supieron como tomarla, era tan radiante, tan alegre con ligeros toques de tristeza, que brindaba apoyo pero a la vez imploraba por el, era…era…simplemente hermosa.

Ambas agacharon la cabeza tras ese pensamiento, tratando de ocultar el enorme sonrojo que tenían

-bien, esas son las reglas, ¡empiecen!-ordeno Morino Ibiki, el examinador de la primera prueba

Al instante, todos los ninjas comenzaron a resolver sus exámenes, algunos los respondían de manera fluida, otros se estaban rompiendo la cabeza intentando resolverlos y unos mas, los que ya habían pillado el truco de la prueba, se encontraban realizando sus técnicas para poder copiar mientras otros empezaron a ser llamados por los chunins encargados de observarlos para descubrir si copiaban

Pero nuestro héroe era cosa aparte

_-"¿Por qué?"-_se preguntaba_-"¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora que me decido esta prueba resulta tan complicada?"_-Volvió a mirar el cuestionario, ninguna se sabía, eso lo tenía claro-_"solo Sakura-chan se las sabría todas"_

-equipos 49, 60 y 20 quedan eliminados-anuncio la pelirroja sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su tabla de apuntes, lo cual aumento más el pánico del rubio ya que uno de los integrantes del equipo 20 estaba junto a el

-Naruto-kun-escucho que le llamaban y se topo con Hinata que le miraba tiernamente como era su costumbre-si…si quieres puedes copiarme, no me importaría…

El rubio le miro asombrado por unos segundos antes de sonreír

-descuida Hinata-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-estoy bien, no te preocupes

-pero…intento protestar la peli azul

-estoy bien, de verdad-mintió, estaba aterrado, pero no podía dejar que descalificaran a Hinata por su culpa, ni mucho menos a él y su equipo

La chica intento volver a replicar pero el rubio volteo a su examen y se quedo estático mientras el miedo empezaba a carcomerlo

-_no tengas miedo, tranquilízate y se tu, no hay problema porque ya elegiste tu camino-_resonó en su cabeza aquella voz calmada que creía él, era de la sombra blanca

Mientras todo eso le pasaba a Naruto, sus amigas también estaban pasándola mal por su culpa, Himari no podía concentrarse en vigilar a los aspirantes a Chunin por cuidar al rubio, si había detectado a los tres equipos era por que por lo menos un integrante estaba cerca de Naruto aunque se maldijo mentalmente cuando el ojiazul se tenso cuando ella menciono a los equipos, veía su desesperación y ella no podía hacer nada, había pensado en ayudarle poniendo un Genjutsu pero si la descubrían haciendo eso podría costarle el puesto y peor aún, le podría costar el puesto al chico, algo que ella no podía permitir así que solo miraba al chico que en una tarde la había enamorado con impotencia mientras veía su sufrimiento y ella misma sufría; Ino no estaba mejor que la pelirroja, desde que miro las preguntas del examen supo de inmediato que el de los bigotes de zorro nunca en su vida las contestaría, de hecho, fue gracias a su preocupación por ayudar al rubio que dio con el truco de la prueba y estaba pensando en ayudarlo usando su Sintenshin no jutsu pero al parecer ese truco lo habían captado ya los examinadores por que no le despegaban los ojos de encima después de que lo utilizo con la frentuda

_-"Naruto-kun, por favor date cuenta del objetivo de esto, por favor"_-imploraba mentalmente mientras veía a su "amigo" sufrir

-¡se acabo el tiempo!-grito el examinador-es hora de la decima pregunta pero antes de dárselas tienen que decidir si la quieren tomar o no-dijo Ibiki confundiendo a todos.

-¿Qué pasa si decidimos no tomarla?-Pregunto una rubia exaltada sentada al fondo del aula

-Si deciden no tomarla, sus puntos serán reducidos a cero y quedaran descalificados, pero si deciden tomarla y responden incorrectamente esa persona junto a su equipo no podrán volver a tomar los exámenes chunin nunca más."-Dijo Ibiki disfrutando la reacción de cada uno de los shinobis

-¿Qué?-reclamo un ninja de la hierba-pero si aquí hay gente que ha tomado el examen más de 5 veces

-sí, pero es que nunca me habían tenido como examinador así que simplemente yo decido si se quedan como Genins para toda su vida, así que…¿Quién se retira?

_-"¡maldición, maldición, maldición!"-_gritaba mentalmente el rubio aterrado ante aquella proposición que les había puesto el examinador y el ver ya a varias personas abandonando el lugar_-"¡¿Qué hago?"_

_-_**huye, corre lejos de aquí-**escucho en su mente, por instinto se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos mientras encorvaba el cuerpo en su asiento, asustando a Hinata- **porque** **eres débil y no sabes hacer nada más que llorar, vete de aquí-**le dijo antes de reír malévolamente 

_**-**__"Naruto"-_era el único pensamiento que había en la cabeza de cierta chunin que miraba con total preocupación al hijo del cuarto mientras un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba de ella al verlo sufrir mientras deseaba con todas sus ganas gritarle a Ibiki que se detuviera pero eso no sería bueno ni para él ni para ella así que se limito a observarlo con suma preocupación reflejada en su rostro mientras apretaba su tabla de apuntes con ambas manos

En situación mejor no estaba Ino, que veía claramente al ojiazul retorciéndose en su lugar

_-"Naruto, por favor, tranquilízate"-_pensaba mientras intentaba controlar las ganas de correr a abrazarlo y hacer que se tranquilizara sujetando la mesa del escritorio y clavando las uñas en el

**-**Naruto-kun-susurro preocupada la Hyuga al ver como el rubio sujetaba su cabeza con un gran terror, y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo

_-"¿qué le pasa?"-_era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente una ninja de la arena-_"no se parece en nada al chico que conocí ayer… el esta aterrado, no dudo que se rinda"_

_-"¡cállate!"-_grito mentalmente el jinchuriki en respuesta a las burlas de la voz

-**eres débil-**se burlo de nuevo la voz-**entiéndelo, tú no eres nadie sin mi poder, vamos mocoso confía en mí, yo te ayudare a lograr tu sueño…**

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo del chico se relajo al tiempo que su mirada se volvía turbia y su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse por sí solo mientras más se dejaba llevar por aquella voz maligna…

_-"Naruto, se que Sasuke y yo podríamos responder la pregunta sin ningún problema pero no puedo permitir que tu sueño termine aquí"_-pensaba Sakura mirando la espalda de su compañero mientras empezaba a levantar la mano dispuesta a retirarse con su equipo, pero se paró en seco al ver como el brazo del rubio se elevaba…

_-"Naruto"-_fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Ino, Himari, Sakura y Hinata al ver que el rubio se rendía

-**así Naruto, date cuenta de que no sobrevivirías sin mi ayuda, vamos, yo haré pagar a todos los que te insultaron y lo hare de la forma más cruel posible-**rio malévolamente la voz-**yo sé que eso es lo que quieres, vengarte de todas esas personas que han sido malas contigo, ¿no es cierto? **

_**-**__"si…__**"**__-_respondió de forma casi ausente el rubio_-"tienes razón, hay que hacerlos pagar"_

_-_**así es, y con mi ayuda, teñiremos este mundo de rojo con la sangre de todos los que te lastimaron**

El rubio no se podía mover, pero veía como lentamente su brazo seguía levantándose mientas sentía que caía a un abismo y por inercia cerraba los ojos, cediendo a la maldad que se apoderaba lentamente de el…

_-Naruto-_ahora fue el turno de la voz profunda y calmada_– ¿en verdad eso es lo que quieres?_

_-"yo"-_dijo el chico, para después abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que otra vez no estaba en el salón, si no de nuevo sobre ese mar de sangre cubierto por el cielo estrellado, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora se encontraba parado en el mar rojo, siendo que la sangre le llegaba a las rodillas y sentía que subía aun mas, lentamente, elevo la vista para darse cuenta de que aquel cielo estrellado que tanto le gustaba, se veía cada vez más y más lejos

-_¿De verdad eso quieres?-_volvió a sonar la voz_-¿quieres matar y destruir a todos?-_acto seguido, aquella sombra blanca que vio antes apareció a un lado, ahora la sangre le llegaba a medio muslo

-**si, eso quiere ¡así que déjalo en paz!-**gritoiracundo una sombra roja que aparecía frente a la blanca**-¡ahora es mío!**

**-**"yo"-repitió el ojiazul mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo que se alejaba cada vez mas mientras se iba hundiendo en el mar rojo-"yo…"

-_Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_pregunto de nuevo la voz

-"yo"-repitió de nuevo el rubio mirando al cielo mientras comenzaba a levantar su mano derecha hacia las estrellas-"yo….no quiero que se alejen de mi…"

Al instante sintió como comenzaba a salir lentamente del mar de sangre mientras veía como las estrellas regresaban a su posición original e incluso se veían más cercanas, en ese momento el rubio hubiera podido jurar que vio varios rostros reflejados en los astros de su cielo pero no pudo distinguirlos

_-bien Naruto, pero si no quieres que se alejen de ti, debes ser capaz de protegerlas y para eso tienes que ser tu mismo_-respondió la voz

-¿yo mismo?-pregunto el rubio que seguía en la misma posición mirando al cielo con la mano derecha levantada

_-sí, solo quítate esa mascara que has llevado desde que eras un niño y se quien en verdad eres_

_-_¿Quién en verdad soy?-cuestiono pero ahora el rubio miro al frente viendo directamente a la sombra roja que se giro para encararlo

-**lo lamentaras**-dijo con profundo odio en su voz-**créeme, lo harás, y cuando eso pase yo seré libre…**

La sombra roja comenzó a desaparecer junto con el mar de sangre revelando que debajo de él se encontraba la montaña de los Hokages, justo como en sus primeros sueños,

_-solo se tu…aunque solo sea por unos segundos…_

Un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el salón, asustando a los presentes, chunins incluidos, que por instinto buscaron el origen del ruido solo para toparse con un rubio que miraba directamente a los ojos del examinador con la mano derecha puesta sobre el escritorio (sobra decir que está de pie)

-¡tú no me asustas!-grito el hijo del Yondaime-¡y te voy a dejar algo bien claro! ¡Que no importa que me quede como Genin de por vida, yo me volveré el ser más fuerte del mundo para protegeré lo que es querido por mí, así sea que tenga que pelear contra el mismísimo Shinigami cara a cara ¿entiendes? ¡No importa que sea Hokage o Genin yo!…!protegeré a mis estrellas!-termino sin despegar los ojos el hombre con la pañoleta en la cabeza

Todos en el aula se quedaron callados mientras que la pelirroja y la rubia miraban con sorpresa y felicidad al chico, Sakura lo miraba solamente sorprendida por la profundidad de las palabras y Hinata con gran respeto combinada con felicidad

-¿alguien más se quiere retirar?-pregunto Ibiki aunque ya intuía la respuesta. Desde que vio entrar a ese chico y escucho su perorata le había llamado poderosamente la atención, Incluso podría jurar que por unos segundos vio que un brillo blanco en su ojos cuando estaba hablando acompañada de una gran determinación que no dejaba lugar para replicas. Eso sin duda llamaba su atención así el ver que nadie mas daba indicios de duda continuo-OK, solo me resta decirles que ¡han pasado la primera prueba!

Todos los aspirantes a chunin se quedaron anonadaos unos momentos para después gritar de alegría

_-"Naruto-kun es simplemente genial_"-pensaba la peli azul-"_me quito todas las dudas que tenia de un segundo a otro"_

_-Naruto-kun es fantástico, de verdad que por un segundo pensé que se rendiría"-e_ra lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ino

-"_felicidades por pasar la primera prueba Naruto-kun"-_era el de Himari

_-"ese si es el chico que yo conocí ayer"-_era el pensamiento de Temari que sonreía divertida

-"¿_que fue eso?"-_se preguntaba el rubio sentándose lentamente-"_podría jurar que las palabras salieron de mi boca solas sin que hubiera pensado ni un momento en ellas, justo como cuando me encontré con los ninjas de la arena"_

Desafortunadamente los festejos no duraron mucho cuando un bólido morado rompió una de las ventanas del salón.

-Basta de celebrar ¡El segundo examen comienza ahora!-Grito una mujer de no más de 18 años, su pelo era de un color morado o púrpura, vestía con una mini falda y una red de pescar la cual era muy reveladora y encima una gabardina café apareciendo delante de todos-¡yo soy la segunda examinadora, mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko!

Todos los aspirantes a Genin miraron con total asombro a la recién llegada mientras que los chunin que se encontraban en el aula la miraban impávidos

_-"Anko-san, nunca cambia_"-pensaba Himari viendo a su superiora cuando noto que el rubio también miraba a la chica, pero de una forma totalmente diferente a ella, ya que el la miraba con un deje de escepticismo y esperanza en sus orbes azules que causo confusión en ella

_-"vaya, vaya, al parecer el renacuajo está entre los aspirantes de este año, esto será divertido"_-pensó Anko al percatarse de la mirada inquisitiva que le mandaba el rubio a la que respondió dándole una de sus sonrisas depredadoras que fue bien recibida por el chico que le retribuyo el gesto dándole una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

¡Crack!

El crujir de un pedazo de madera, ese fue el siguiente sonido que resonó por toda el aula, bueno, de hecho, fueron dos sonidos juntos; el primero provino de un costado del salón, más precisamente en el lugar en donde estaba sentada cierta pelirroja que miraba con un odio puro a la jounin examinadora mientras un aura asesina que congelo a sus compañeros la rodeaba al tiempo que, en ambas manos, sostenía un pedazo de lo que alguna vez fue su tabla de apuntes

El otro sonido provino de la zona central de los escritorios en especifico, en el lugar de Ino Yamanaka que también había visto lo acontecido y ahora se encontraba aferrada a la mesa que tenía sus dedos marcados en ella, gracias a la enorme presión que ejercía para intentar controlarse

Este hecho no paso desapercibido por los jounin examinadores presentes, Ibiki, que se encontraba detrás de la manta solo levanto una ceja al ver tal reacción en las chicas, mas en especifico en Himari ya que era la primera vez que mostraba celos por una persona, mientras que Anko se limito a sonreír malévolamente cuando ubico quienes habían sido las culpables de aquel ruido

-bien ¿que están esperando?-grito de repente la peli morada-los quiero a todos en el área de entrenamiento numero 44 ¡ahora!

Al instante todos los Genins salieron disparados por las ventanas y la puerta principal en dirección al área dicha

La chunin pelirroja miraba salir a los demás ninjas y no pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar que ya no vería al rubio en por lo menos 5 días, que es lo que duraría la prueba, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que el causante de sus suspiros se acercaba a ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-gracias por todo Himari-chan-le susurro al oído en medio de todo el ajetreo causado por los demás Shinobis-nos veremos cuando acabe la segunda prueba-se despido dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla y desapareció en medio del mar de gente dejando a la pobre chica al borde de un desmayo.

-tardaste demasiado-se quejo cierta rubia afuera del salón

-lo lamento Ino-chan-se disculpo el chico dándole una sonrisa causando que su acompañante se sonrojara

-está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos de inmediato-opino la Yamanaka lo más normal posible mientras emprendía el camino al campo de entrenamiento acompañada por su "cómplice"-por cierto, ¿Quién era ella?

-¿ella?-pregunto dudoso el rubio

-si, a la que le diste el….beso-acabo susurrando el acto aunque afortunadamente fue escuchada por su acompañante

-oh…ella…es Himari-chan, es una amiga mía ¿por?-respondió inocentemente el chico ignorando el gesto de disgusto que apareció por unos segundos en el rostro de la yamanaka

-no por nada…-contesto la rubia dirigiendo su mirada al suelo

Estuvieron caminado juntos por un rato sin decir palabra alguna pero eso no significaba que los dos estuvieran cómodos, más bien todo lo contrario

-bien, creo que aquí nos separamos-comento al rubio cuando llegaron a un cruce-yo iré a mi casa por algunas cosas de supervivencia, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo-le aconsejo a la chica que seguía con la mirada en el suelo y la cabeza baja-¿ok?, nos vemos-dio media vuelta y apenas había dado un paso cuando sintió que lo sujetaban débilmente por la manga de su buzo, giro sobre sí mismo para ver que la que lo sujetaba era la heredera Yamanaka que seguía con la cabeza abajo pero ahora un rubor se notaba en sus mejillas

-¿pasa algo Ino-chan?-pregunto tranquilamente el rubio mirando a su acompañante

-Naruto…-susurro la chica que seguía sujetándolo de la manga sin atreverse a levantar la vista-te….¿te importaría despedirte de mi….con…con un….beso?-pidió en un susurro la ultima parte, mientras el color se apoderaba de sus mejillas de porcelana

-…

El jinchuriki del kyubi no respondió, solo se mantuvo estático, lo que ocasiono que a Ino se le empañaran los ojos por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo

_-"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?"-_pensaba tristemente-"_es imposible que le guste a Naruto…porque él piensa que sigo siendo la fan de Sasuke…yo…"_

-es…está bien si no quieres, no importa sabes…-se excuso mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano derecha lo más discretamente posible-solo era una…...-pero se detuvo al sentir la mano del rubio sujetando gentilmente la mano con la que se estaba limpiando mientras que con la otra la tomaba suavemente de la barbilla

-cuídate mucho en el siguiente examen, no quisiera saber que algo te paso-le dijo al oído con dulzura-y cuando todo esto acabe, te invitare a cenar ¿te parece?-le pregunto antes de darle un cálido beso en su mejilla, para decepción de la Yamanaka que había sido el momento más romántico que hubiera imaginado en su vida y francamente esperaba un beso en los labios

-ha…hai-fue todo lo que salió de su boca antes mientras su rostro pasaba por mil tonalidades

—Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos a preparar si no queremos llegar tarde-dijo el ojiazul para romper el silencio que era un poco mas incomodo que antes-nos vemos…

Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa dejando da la rubia parada en medio de la calle con las manos juntas sobre el corazón

—Naruto…-susurro la chica mientras veía alejarse a su… ¿debería llamar amigo? No, a quien engañaba, desde el día que convivieron toda la mañana empezó a sentir algo por él y estaba segura de lo que era, no lo podía llamar amigo; después de estar unos cuantos minutos ahí parada decidió seguir los consejos dados, así que fue a su casa por equipo de supervivencia pensando en que después hablaría con él para aclarar las cosas

Entretanto el contenedor del Kyubi acababa de llegar a su casa para recoger la mochila que contenía el equipo de supervivencia que había preparado en la noche cuando se sintió mareado así que se dejo caer en su sofá para cerrar los ojos

-_bien hecho Naruto_-escucho en su cabeza aquella voz ya tan conocida

-gracias… ¿pero por qué?-contesto antes de abrir los ojos y ver que de nuevo estaba en aquella habitación totalmente blanca

_-por que fuiste tú por un segundo_-respondió la voz, pero esta vez ubico de donde venia y francamente no era de aquella sombra blanca de la otra ocasión.

Esta vez se trataba de un joven de entre 25 y 28 años, de tez pálida y de complexión delgada, con ojos color miel, tan penetrantes como tranquilizantes, cabello grisáceo brillante liso hasta media espalda; llevaba un pantalón parecido al del rubio y una playera de manga larga en un blanco puro que lo camuflaba en la habitación haciendo creer que solo se trataba de una cabeza flotante, en la cara tenía dos marcas grises con forma de triángulos que bajaban hasta la mitad del cuello en cada mejilla

-espera….¿quién eres tú?-pregunto un poco sorprendido el rubio mirando al joven

_-¿yo?-_repitió su escucha que le miraba tranquilamente-_pero si tú lo sabes, soy…_

Le jinchuriki vio como los labios del desconocido se movían pero no escucho sonido alguno

-¿Quién?-pregunto de nuevo dando un paso al frente e intentando agudizar sus oídos

-_soy…_-repitió el peli gris pero el rubio de nuevo no lo pudo escuchar-_ya veo…_-dijo cerrando los ojos y esbozando media sonrisa-_ya me puedes ver, pero sigues sin poder escuchar mi nombre…es una pena…_

-pero… ¿Qué…?-intento contestar el chico pero fue interrumpido

-_no te preocupes, me puedes ver por qué lograste ser quien realmente eres pero no recuerdas mi nombre ni lo escuchas porque has vuelto a usar esa mascara…-_explico cortamente el de blanco- _solo tienes que ser quien eres, justo como lo hiciste con esa persona…_

Antes de que el ojiazul pudiera refutar apareció súbitamente en su casa, miro instintivamente el reloj de pared que tenia y vio que quedaban menos de cinco minutos antes de que empezara la prueba así que salió corriendo de la casa sin siquiera tomar la mochila con el equipo de supervivencia

Mientras todo esto le ocurría al rubio:

- los Genins de este año parecen interesantes-dijo la jounin de pelo morado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de los chunins examinadores, que estaban comenzando a recoger los exámenes, de forma bastante sensual-¿no lo crees?

El líder de la sección de Interrogación y tortura se mantuvo callado, y fue directo a coger un examen en particular, lo vio por unos instantes antes de que una diminuta sonrisa se le formara en su rostro

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto la maestra de la serpientes al ver ese tipo de reacción en alguien como Ibiki

-si….los genins de este año son bastante peculiares-dijo de repente el hombre sin despegar la vista de la hoja-en especial ese chico rubio

-¿el renacuajo?-inquirió a mujer un tanto extrañada-¿Qué pasa con él?

Como respuesta el primer examinador le mostro un examen en blanco

-¿Qué?-fue la pregunta que hizo la ojilila al ver la hoja en blanco

-este es el examen de Uzumaki Naruto-respondió tranquilamente Ibiki-el mismo que me desafío en frente de todos sus compañeros y les dio ánimos para no retirarse del examen…

-interesante…-susurro Anko mirando el examen en blanco al tiempo que una sonrisa fugas surcaba su rostro-y yo que pensé que te estabas ablandando…

-ese chico es bastante peculiar, no me extraña tu interés en el…-comento casualmente Ibiki mirando de reojo la reacción de Anko

-sí, mi interés en….¿qué? no, espera yo no estoy interesada en el, es solo un niño-respondió de forma presurosa y molesta

-mph…-fue toda la contestación del examinador al tiempo que sonreía de medio lado

-mejor me voy -se despidió la jounin molesta-tengo genins que atormentar-dijo antes de desaparecer con el Shunshin no jutsu

Una vez la ex alumna de Orochimaru se hubo marchado a Ibiki se le formulo una sonrisa aun más grande que las anteriores mientras una leve carcajada salía de sus labios, acto que asusto a los chunins por ver tal actitud en una persona como lo era el jounin

Y no era para menos, por fin había encontrado la forma de fastidiar a Anko y fue de la manera menos esperada, ¿o tal vez no? porque aunque lo negara, él la conocía demasiado bien, ¡demonios! Él era el jounin experto en interrogación, y ella su compañera experta en torturas, y llevaban ya cuatro años "conviviendo" por decirlo de alguna forma, él la conocía tal vez mejor que ella misma, sabía que debajo de esa mascara de sádica y seductora se encontraba una mujer muy linda, pero la única manera de llegar a ella era pasar el enorme muro de su máscara, y todo lo que hizo a lo largo de los cuatro años con ella junto con lo recién acontecido, no había duda, alguien había pasado esa muralla, y era nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto

Volvió a sonreír mientras comenzaba a ayudar a recoger los exámenes faltantes, mientras que un pensamiento se le formulaba en la cabeza

-_"Uzumaki Naruto, un chico muy interesante"_

Entre todo lo anterior pasaba, en una silla de la misma aula se veía a cierta Chunin pelirroja sentada con la mano posada delicadamente en su mejilla derecha y con una mirada perdida en el vacio acompañada por un ligero rubor en sus pómulos que la hacía ver condenadamente linda

-_"el me beso, Naruto-kun me beso"_-pensaba la chica sin dejar de tocarse la mejilla, llevaba ya diez minutos de que los genins se habían ido y aun podía sentir los suaves labios del rubio y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se sentirían esos labios en los suyos ocasionando que sus mejillas se encendieran aun mas_-"Naruto-kun, espero que no te pase nada y llegues con bien a la torre…"-_pensó mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo

-Oye Izu, ¿no crees que Himari está un poco rara el día de hoy?-pregunto el chunin de pelo azul con una cinta en la nariz a su compañero

-sí, tienes razón, ¿crees que este enferma?-contesto el otro compañero de la pelirroja

-quien sabe, será mejor que después le preguntemos…

En el área 44:

-Muy bien genins este es el área de practica 44 también conocido como el bosque de la muerte-Dijo Anko con una sonrisa mientras los demás se ponían asustados, de reojo vio que Naruto permanecía tranquilo y le seguía mirando de forma expectante, así qué, para asustar a los demás genins y recordar los viejos tiempos le lanzo un kunai que paso cerca de su mejilla cortándolo levemente.

El rubio se sobresalto un poco pero después recobro la compostura

_-"había olvidado la "linda" actitud de Anko-chan"-_pensó al tiempo que sonreía nerviosamente

Rápidamente la peli morada se puso detrás de Naruto, mientras los demás genins estaban asombrados de su velocidad.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no es así renacuajo?-Le dijo Anko susurrando en su oído y con su lengua limpio la sangre que salía de su herida.

-si a pasado tiempo-contesto en el mismo tono el chico, mientras le seguía el juego y actuaba asustado

Detrás de Anko una legua se le acerco con su Kunai en ella, Anko lo tomo mientras Naruto sentía algo malo en esa mujer, luego del incidente Anko les dio una forma para que llenaran, y llamo a Naruto para poder hablar con él en privado.

-¿Cómo has estado Anko-chan?-comenzó la conversación el ojiazul, sorprendiendo a la jounin que sonrió abiertamente, como muy pocas veces lo hacia

-me sorprende que aun después de 6 años me sigas llamando chan-le respondió la chica

-¿seis años?-repitió lentamente el jinchuriki mirando al suelo de forma nostálgica

-sí, me alegra ver que te hayas vuelto todo un ninja-le dijo revolviéndole el cabello deforma tierna causando que el rubio sonriera felizmente

-y yo eh escuchado que eres la mejor torturadora de Konoha-comento sin dejar de sonreír el chico

-hago lo que puedo-contesto la ojilila que seguía sonriendo y con la mano derecha sobre la cabeza del Genin

-Quisiera que esto durara aun mas, pero hay un examen que hacer-dijo Naruto a lo que Anko asintió, sabiendo de sobra que ya hablarían más tarde.

-sola una cosa antes de irme-le dijo antes de inclinarse para quedar a tan solo 3 cm de distancia de la cara del chico, el cual se sonrojo a un poco al sentir la proximidad de sus cuerpos-ten cuidado ahí adentro, porque normalmente es ahí donde la gente muestra quien es en realidad, y los animales son más grandes que el resto-termino con una sonrisa al ver como el chico se cohibía por el acto

El ojiazul medito un poco las palabras de la maestra de las serpientes con los ojos cerrados antes de asentir

-nos veremos después Anko-chan-se despidió antes de ir con su equipo

-de acuerdo renacuajo-contesto la peli morada enderezándose

En ese momento, el chico podría haber jurado que vio una larga cabellera rubia un poco opaca desaparecer detrás de una de las tiendas

-¿Ino-chan?-pregunto al aire

-¿Quién?-inquirió confundida la jounin volteando hacia todos lados buscando a alguien

-no, nada, lo más probable es que haiga sido mi imaginación-comento sonriendo-nos vemos-dijo antes de ir con su equipo

Lo que no sabían ambos era que, efectivamente, cierta gennin rubia había visto todo lo recién sucedido y estaba recargada en un árbol con la mano sobre el pecho

-_Naruto-kun beso a Anko-sense_i-pensaba la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, los había visto hablar un poco y luego ella se inclino al tiempo que Naruto se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos-_no, no puede ser, tiene que ser mentira…pero…yo…_

Se fue a buscar a su equipo intentando controlarse, definitivamente tendría mucho de qué hablar con Naruto cuando todo acabara…

Ambos se reunieron con el grupo donde Anko empezó a explicar de qué se trataba este examen, llamo a cada uno de los equipos para entregarles un pergamino de tierra o uno de cielo.

-De los 26 equipos que pasaron 13 recibirían el pergamino de tierra, mientras que los otros recibirían el de cielo, tendrán cinco días para llegar a la torre que se encuentra en el centro del bosque con ambos pergaminos, aquellos que lleguen sin ambos pergaminos serán descalificados, así también si uno de sus compañeros se pierde o muere en batalla- Dijo la jounin asustando a todos.

Luego de un par de minutos Naruto y su equipo se encontraba en su punto de partida, esperando a que abrieran su puerta, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que un chunin les abrió diciéndoles que el examen ya había empezado.

Todos los equipos empezaron con la carrera, avanzando cada vez más en lo más profundo del bosque, mientras tanto Naruto y compañía pensaban en su próximo movimiento.

-bien ¿y ahora qué?-pregunto Sakura a su equipo mientras se internaban en el bosque

-creí que era obvio-respondió Sasuke, saltando de rama en rama-buscaremos a alguien que tenga el pergamino de la tierra, se lo quitamos y después vamos a la torre, ¿fácil no?

-Sasuke-kun, espero que no te moleste pero eso ya lo había pensado yo -se defendió la chica-pero como buscaremos a ese equipo y como le quitaremos el pergamino

_-"algo no está bien"_-pensó el rubio al oír "el plan" del Sasugay_-"si de verdad fuera así de fácil, no nos darían 5 días para hacerlo"_

-sencillo-contesto el ojinegro con gran confianza en su voz-nos separaremos y buscaremos a los equipos más cercanos, cuando lo hagamos hecho, regresaremos aquí y decidiremos a qué grupo atacar

-no me parece buena idea Sasuke-comento el rubio llamando la atención de sus compañeros- debemos mantenernos juntos

-¿por qué debería de hacerte caso dobe?-pregunto desafiantemente el Uchiha volteando a ver al ojiazul

- por algo hacemos este examen en equipo ¿no?-respondió este sin alterarse-así que deberíamos de actuar como si fuéramos uno

Ese último punto pareció hacer reaccionar a Sakura que miraba inquisitivamente al rubio

-yo creo que hay algún truco en esta prueba-comento el jinchuriki

-¿Cómo en el examen?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-si, como en el examen-contesto el rubio antes de girar la cabeza bruscamente hacia su compañera, de tal forma que ella hubiera jurado que escucho un tronido proveniente del cuello del chico-¿en el examen había truco?-pregunto pausadamente

-sí, las preguntas eran muy difíciles de responder para un Genin, así que tenias que copiar-explico extrañada la chica

El de los bigotes estuvo a segundos de empezar a darse de cabezazos en el árbol más cercano pero fue detenido por le Uchiha

-no me sorprende que no te haigas dado cuenta, por algo eres un dobe-se burlo-no veo tu punto, solo nos separaremos, ¿o acaso tienes miedo de quedarte solo en este bosque?

-vete al diablo teme-contesto molesto el chico-haz lo que quieras, pero si alguien está en problemas solo tiene que arrojar un kunai con un sello explosivo al cielo-dijo antes de dar media vuelta-nos veremos aquí en una hora

Y puso marcha al lado oriente del lugar

-¡estaré esperando tu señal!-grito con sorna el ojinegro mientras veía marcharse al del buzo naranja-bien, yo me voy-y reanudo su marcha seguido por Sakura

-es un imbécil-susurraba el rubio después de unos minutos de saltar entre los arboles-parece que ahí hay un equipo…-el joven ninja se acerco sigilosamente detrás de unos arbustos para poder ver bien al equipo

_-"ninjas de la lluvia…"_-pensó el chico_-"me pregunto qué pergamino traerán…supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…"_

Acerco sus manos listo para realizar su jutsu favorito cuando una gran explosión lo alerto a él y al equipo de ninjas

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto uno de los shinobis

-una explosión-respondió otro-pero no te preocupes fue lejos de aquí-dijo antes de lanzar un kunai a los arbustos

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto la otra integrante al ver tal acto

-nada, pensé que había alguien entre los arbustos….

_-"¿qué demonios pasa ahora?"_-pensó el de la cabellera dorada mientras corría a toda velocidad asía el lugar de la explosión cuando su camino fue obstruido por una enorme serpiente que apareció de la nada-wow, Anko-chan no bromeaba con lo de los animales-dijo segundos antes de que el enorme reptil se lo tragara de un bocado.

-tienes una muy mala puntería niña-dijo "la mujer" mirando de forma depredadora a los genins

_-"¿pero qué pasa?, siento como si me matara con solo mirarme…"_-pensaba aterrado Sasuke_-"moriré, no hay duda, moriré"_

_-"¡que alguien nos ayude por favor, vamos a morir!"-_era el pensamiento de Sakura mientras veía como la mujer comenzaba a sacar dos kunais de su bolsa trasera_-"Naruto ¿Dónde estás?"_

-es hora de acabar con esto-sentencio la extraña lamiendo los kunais para instantes después lanzarlos con toda su fuerza en contra de los genins

La kunoichi del equipo 7 cerró los ojos esperando sentir pronto el frio metal atravesando alguna parte de su cuerpo pero lo único que sucedió fue un choque entre metales que la hizo abrir sus orbes verdes

-lamento el retraso, chicos-dijo una voz muy conocida por ella haciendo que levantara la vista en dirección a las copas de los árboles para encontrarse a su compañero de equipo que miraba de forma desafiante a la mujer

-oh, así que lograste vencer a mi serpiente-comento está mirando al chico-creo que te subestime…chico kyubi

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el rubio ignorando el sobrenombre de la mujer

-¿yo? Soy solo una Genin-respondió con fingida sorpresa la ninja antes de ladear la cabeza para evitar un shiruken cortesía del ojiazul

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, el Sasugay tomo el pergamino del bolsillo de Sakura y lo arrojo a la mujer

-¡toma! ¡Esto es lo que quieres! ¿No?-grito mientras arrogaba el rollo-¡ahora déjanos en paz!

Para la sorpresa de todos el que lo agarro en el aire fue el rubio quien cayó elegantemente antes de regresar a ver al Uchiha de forma colérica causando un leve estremecimiento en el pelinegro al ver las facciones tan salvajes que ahora mostraba su compañero de equipo (ósea las del Kyubi)

-no lo puedo creer Sasuke-dijo el chico mirando al ojinegro-sabia que eras un imbécil, pero nunca pensé que fueras un cobarde

El novato del año no sabía qué hacer, quería salir corriendo pero las piernas no le respondían, estaba paralizado del miedo y solo quería que esa mujer se fuera

-Así que ¿crees que puedes pelear contra mí?... pues no lo creo- dijo el ninja invocando a una serpiente mucho más grande que la anterior.

-Sakura-llamo el rubio-quiero que huyas de aquí, y llévate a Sasuke, esta tan asustado que no podrá pelear

-pero tu…-empezó dudosa la pelirrosa al ver como se acercaba la enorme serpiente

-yo estaré bien, pero tienes que irte cuando yo te diga-respondió mirando a los ojos de la serpiente

-de acuerdo-acepto la kunoichi aun dudando sobre si se podría mover cuando se percato de algo-Naruto ¿y tu bolsa de armas?-pregunto mirando a su compañero bastante preocupada

-ah sí, la perdí cuando hice explotar a la primer serpiente-contesto despreocupadamente el chico-pero no te preocupes, solo sal de aquí

La chica asintió aun temerosa de lo que le podría suceder a su compañero mientras que la ninja de la hierba miraba todo apaciblemente

-Naruto-llamo la pelirrosa desviando la mirada-si sales vivo de esta…tendré una cita contigo, ¿escuchaste?-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

No entendía el por qué había dicho eso, tal vez solo por la tensión del momento o tal vez porque sabía que si prometía algo así, su rubio amigo no moriría tan fácilmente, realmente no lo sabía y eso era lo que menos importaba ahora

-está bien-contesto el joven con una sonrisa discreta-pero quiero que te vayas de aquí, ¡ahora!

El rubio lanzo dos shirukens que se incrustaron en los ojos de la serpiente que se retorció de dolor para después desaparecer en una nube de humo el tiempo que el chico hacia cuatro copias que se lanzaron en contra de la mujer

-Sakura, ¡vete ya!-exclamo el original

La Haruno reacciono a tiempo y se lanzo para sujetar a Sasuke que seguía inmóvil en su lugar dispuesta a seguir las órdenes de su compañero, pero tan solo había dado un paso cuando aquella mujer apareció delante de ella

-kukuku….lo lamento pero no dejare que te lleves a Sasuke-kun-le dijo antes de encestarle un fuerte golpe en la nuca a la pelirrosa que salió disparada varios metros mientras que el emo caía de sentón

-¡Sakura!-grito el rubio al ver a su compañera salir despedida en contra de un árbol, inmediatamente se lanzo a recibirla impactando su cuerpo contra el árbol al atrapar a su compañera

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el ojinegro que casi se hacía en los pantalones

-soy Orochimaru, uno de los Sannin de Konoha y francamente no eres lo que esperaba-dijo la shinobi retirándose "la máscara" y mirando al Uchiha que seguía en el suelo-pero eso es lo que menos importa, ya te podre dar más poder si decides buscarme-se "ofreció" antes de estirar su cuello de manera inhumana para morder al pelinegro que se retorció de dolor para después caer inconsciente-bien, creo que es hora de irme

La ninja dio media vuelta pero inmediatamente se giro para atrapar un shiruken con la mano

-eres demasiado impertinente-le dijo al ojiazul que había dejado a salvo a Sakura en un árbol cercano y ahora miraba al shinobi de manera furiosa-pero parece que el Kyubi ya se está apoderando de ti

En respuesta, el rubio lanzo tres de sus estrellas de metal que no afectaron en nada al sanin que se agacho para esquivarlas

-ja como si un jinchiruki pudiera contra un Sannin-se burlo el ahora hombre antes de levantar los brazos en dirección al ojiazul-**"****Jagei Jubaku" **(Maldición de autoridad sobre las serpientes)-al instante, docenas de serpientes salieron de sus mangas en dirección al rubio que comenzó a intentar esquivarlas, sin embargo, eran tantas que no pudo con ellas y terminaron por morderlo inmovilizándolo segundos antes de que se deshiciera en una nube de humo

-todo este tiempo fue un clon ¿eh?-comento el maestro de las serpientes-Parece que te volví a subestimar

De la nada, tres copias de Naruto aparecieron detrás del sannin dispuesto a atacarlo pero este los elimino fácilmente cuando varias serpientes de considerable tamaño emergieron de la tierra y se tragaron a las copias

-aun te falta años para intentar siquiera darme batalla chico Kyubi-se burlo el ninja renegado pero volvió a recibir como respuesta a cinco shirukens que se dirigían a él, los esquivo con facilidad y se lanzo en contra del rubio que había delatado su posición con la técnica recién hecha-me encargare de ti de una vez

Sin embargo, recién había divisado al rubio entre las hojas de los arboles cuando sintió varias punzadas de dolor en la espalada y vio como el joven tenía una sonrisa en los labios mientras movía los dedos un poco y revelaba varios hilos en ellos

_-"gracias por los hilos Sakura-chan"-_pensó el ojiazul agradeciendo por haber tomado el bolso de armas cuando dejo a salvo a su compañera-y bien ¿te rindes?-pregunto al ex ninja de Konoha

-ja, te lo repetiré Kyubi-kun, un simple Genin jamás representará un problema para mí-contesto el aludido antes de enderezarse secando así los shirukens en su espalda ante la mira atónita del rubio-¿no tienes nada mas?

-de hecho, si-contesto el chico antes de jalar un hilo mas con el dedo meñique y que una lluvia de kunais emergiera de las partes más altas de los árboles y explotaran casi en la cara del Sannin, cortesía de los sellos explosivos con que iban algunos

-bien, eso es todo-dijo triunfante el rubio cuando toco tierra, tenía la ropa quemada en algunas partes de cuando salto para evitar la explosión que había conseguido hacer arder en llamas el árbol

-te equivocas, Kyubi-kun-escucho decir detrás de él, inmediatamente volteo para encontrarse con aquel sujeto que no tenía ni una sola lesión

-¿pero como…?-cuestiono incrédulo

-ya de lo dije, te faltan muchos años como para darme pelea-respondió el Sannin-pero tengo que decir que eres muy hábil para tu edad, si no fuera por tu "pequeño inquilino" tu serias mi próximo contenedor…

_-"demonios"-_pensaba este_-"lo he atacado con todo no tiene ni un rasguño ¿es que acaso no puedo vencerlo?_

-**no, porque eres débil**-respondieron en su mente-**vamos mocoso, admítelo, necesitas mi poder para vencer a esta persona, porque sin mí no eres nadie-**rio malignamente al acabar la frase

-_"¿yo…soy débil?"_-Repitió en su mente el chico

_-_**claro, porque no puedes proteger a nadie**_-_contesto la voz-**así que vamos, mátalos a todos y vive por tu cuenta**

En ese momento una fina capa de chakra comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del joven ninja mientras se posicionaba en cuatro y sus rasgos se volvían completamente los de un animal salvaje ante la expectación del Sannin

-** mátalo**…-sugirió el demonio (ok a estas alturas ya todos saben que es el Kyubi ¿no?)

-si….te matare…..susurro el rubio en una especie de advertencia mientras su mirada se volvía turbia

-vaya, que interesante, el Kyubi se está apoderando de ti….sabes, jugaría contigo pero no tengo tiempo, tengo una cita con mi ex alumna-dijo el hombre al tiempo que abría la boca y cientos de serpientes salían de ella pero cuando se acercaban al jinchuriki estas se calcinaban en instantes cortesía de la gran onda de poder que irradiaba el chico

-interesante-comento con tranquilidad el hombre serpiente-supongo que tendré que encargarme de ti antes de que me causes problemas-acto seguido se lanzo en contra del chico que rugió en respuesta como si de un verdadero animal se tratase, el Sannin lanzo varias serpientes que volvieron a quemarse antes de tocar al rubio pero lograron distraerlo lo suficiente como para que el maestro de la serpientes se acercara a él, al instante golpeo violentamente a Naruto en el abdomen sin que este pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo

-Sello de los cinco elementos-dijo al antiguo alumno del tercero cuando encesto el golpe que mando disparado al jinchuriki en contra de un árbol-con eso evitaremos que tu "lindo prisionero" intente algo-se cerco lentamente al chico para cerciorarse de que no se moviera-bien, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una cita pendiente con mi linda ex alumna Anko- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta de que el rubio aun estaba consiente

-Anko…-susurro este antes de cerrar los ojos por el dolor

Flash back

Un pequeño niño corría por las calles de Konoha, era de noche así que corría intentando por todos los medios de que su melena rubia no lo delatara, se le había hecho tarde, por estar en Ichiraku´s, así que intentaba llegar a su casa sin que nadie lo viera, era un 10 de octubre, aniversario del ataque del Kyubi, de la muerte del cuarto Hokage y su sexto cumpleaños; doblo una esquina, ya solo le faltaba una cuadra mas para arribar a su hogar cuando choco con alguien

-no por favor, no me lastimen, yo no he hecho nada malo-exclamo el niño cubriéndose la cara temiendo lo peor

-hey mocoso, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto una voz femenina, hecho que lo sorprendió así que inmediatamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una niña de unos doce años, de cabello morado y con expresión aburrida en su bello rostro

-¡he! ¡Aquí está el demonio!-escucho gritar a un hombre para segundos después ver a toda una horda de aldeanos corriendo asía el así que solo atino a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos en espera de la paliza, que increíblemente no llego

-¿se puede saber que creen que hacen?-escucho preguntar a la chica que se había opuesto entre él y los aldeanos

-aparta niña-respondió violentamente una aldeana-solo nos vamos a encargar de ese demonio

-¿y por qué quieren golpear a un niño?-pregunto la joven

-no lo sabes, el es el Kyubi-contesto el mismo hombre que había encontrado al chico-así que quítate del medio que le haremos un favor al mundo al matarlo

-¿son tontos o qué?-contesto la chica sin moverse de su lugar delante del rubio-el Yondaime mato al Kyubi hace seis años

-no, la tonta eres tu-respondió molesta una anciana-el Yondaime no mato al Kyubi, solo lo encerró en un recién nacido, el mocoso que tienes a tu espalda

-¿y eso les da el derecho de golpearlo?-inquirió molesta Anko

-¿no lo entiendes niña?-escupió la señora-él es el maldito demonio, la reencarnación del zorro, solo lo mataremos nosotros antes de que nos mate el

-quiero que lo intenten-respondió la chica llevando su mano a su bolsa de armas

-¿y tu porque lo proteges?-pregunto otro anciano

-oh cierto, tu eres esa chica-contesto por ella la anciana-la que estaba con Orochimaru…

-ahora entiendo-comento otro aldeano-un monstro protegiendo a otro monstro

-será mejor que cierren la boca-les amenazo molesta la chica-y se larguen de aquí

-¿oh si no que harás?-pregunto con burla la anciana

-yo nada-contesto "inocentemente" la niña- soy una Kunoichi, no puedo atacar a los aldeanos de mi propia aldea, pero mis amigas no opinan lo mismo

Tras decir estas palabras docenas de serpientes salieron de las sombras alumbrándose gracias a las antorchas de los aldeanos que al ver a los reptiles huyeron despavoridos

-eso les enseñara-dijo con una sonrisa la niña antes de voltear a ver al rubio, que seguía sin creer lo que había pasado.-¿estás bien, niño?

El pequeño solo asintió antes de pararse lentamente

-gracias-dijo el chico-… por salvarme

-descuida, son una bola de idiotas por tratarte así-contesto la peli morada-soy Mitarashi Anko ¿y tu cómo te llamas renacuajo?

-yo soy Uzumaki Naruto-respondió el niño dándole una de sus sonrisas zorrunas-¡y yo seré Hokage de grande!

La chica sonrió ante lo dicho por el niño y no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza por él, en especial al ver sus ojos y observar la enorme bondad que había en ellos

-ven, acompáñame-le dijo mientras lo sujetaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a la casa del rubio

-Anko-chan…¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto un poco asustado el niño, la joven se sorprendió por el hecho de que la llamara así pero le sonrió gentilmente

-a mi casa-respondió la chica-si te dejo solo lo más probable será que te estén esperando para golpearte, así que te llevare a mi casa, yo te protegeré

-¿en serio?-inquirió el joven Naruto con gran escepticismo en su mirada

-en serio renacuajo-contesto la chica sonriéndole tiernamente lo cual hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara al ver tal acto de afecto

Ambos caminaron por un tiempo platicando de cosas sin relevancia antes de llegar a un pequeño apartamento al otro lado de la aldea

-aquí es-anuncio contenta la peli morada antes de abrir la puerta y que el pequeño entrara

-¡wow! ¡Es muy bonito!-exclamo el niño cuando entro al lugar– ¡y grande!

-me alegra que te guste renacuajo-comento contenta la chica al ver la felicidad reflejada en la cara del chico-¿Y qué quieres cenar?-pregunto yendo a la cocina

-¡Ramen!-contesto emocionado el niño

-lo lamento renacuajo-dijo un tanto apenada la joven-pero no tengo Ramen, pero que te parece si cenamos ¡Dango!-opino mostrando una gran sonrisa

-…es que no me gusta mucho el Dango-respondió un poco apenado el niño

-¿Qué?-pregunto asombrada Anko-¡Sacrilegio! ¡El Dango es mangar de dioses!

-¡te equivocas! ¡El Ramen es el mangar de dioses!-contesto el niño

-¡el Dango!

-¡Ramen!

-¡Dango!

-¡Ramen!

La discusión se alargo por varios minutos hasta que…

-¡ya!-grito Anko-no llegaremos a ningún lado discutiendo, además ya es tarde, solo cenemos algo y después te vas a dormir-le ordeno de forma aburrida

-hai-respondió el chico con una enorme sonrisa acercándose a la mesa

-bien, a cenar-dijo mientras colocaba en la mesa dos emparedados de atún-lo lamento es lo único que se me ocurrió para rápido

-no hay problema-el chico dio un mordisco al alimento-¡guau! Esta muy rico-exclamo

-¿enserio?-pregunto la peli morada en tono un poco apenado

-sí, es la primera vez que como un pescado tan delicioso-dijo el chico

-¿a si?-la antigua alumna de Orochimaru se mostraba verdaderamente interesada

-si, por que la última vez que compre un pescado el que me dieron olía un poco raro y cuando me lo comí fui a parar al hospital…-conto el niño despreocupadamente-en un principio no me atendían pero cuando fue jiji me curaron

-en serio, ¿y qué tenias?-pregunto la chica aun que ya tenía una idea

-no lo sé, nunca me lo dijeron, solo jiji me pregunto que había comido y le dije que pescado, me pregunto que donde me lo habían vendido y al día siguiente que pase por aquel lugar ya estaba cerrado

_-"pobre, no sabe que lo intoxicaron"-_pensó con suma tristeza Anko mientras apretaba los puños al escuchar esa historia

Así ambos terminaron de cenar y fue el turno de ponerse a ver televisión, los dos se sentaron y al poco tiempo el rubio se quedo dormido en el regazo de la chica que miraba con ternura al niño que después de un rato comenzó a dar vueltas

-mamá…papá…¿donde están?-preguntaba en sueños el niño mientras giraba segundos antes de que empezara a temblar-no, esperen, ¿por qué me pegan?- ¡mamá! ¡Papa! ¡Ayúdenme!

La peli morada no pudo más y abrazo fuertemente al niño en un intento por calmarlo

-Naruto-kun…-susurro mientras lo abrazaba y sentía como se calmaba poco a poco, una vez que se hubo tranquilizado lo cargo hasta su cama y se acostó con él, sin dejar de abrasarlo se quedo dormida pensando que las vidas de Naruto y de ella no eran muy diferentes…

-Anko-chan, Anko-chan despierta-escucho entre sueños antes de abrir los ojos y toparse con un par de zafiros, que irradiaban una alegría y pureza enormes que la hicieron sonrojarse

-¿renacuajo?-pregunto aun dormida a lo que recibió un sí-dejarme dormir un poco más…

-Pero Anko-chan-contesto el niño visiblemente apenado-yo… necesito…bueno….es que

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto molesta por la indecisión del chico-solo dilo y ya

-es que necesito ir al baño…-dijo finalmente le chico, haciendo reaccionar a la ex alumna del Hebi no meji que se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazando al rubio justo como la noche anterior

-lo lamento-dijo mientras deshacía la muestra de afecto para que el niño fuera corriendo al baño

El resto del día fue el mejor de su vida para ambos, ya que por primera vez sentían lo que era la compañía de alguien que no los marginara, fueron al parque, de compras y varias cosas que divirtieron a ambos así asta que llego la tarde…

Fin del Flash back

Por eso la quería tanto, por eso ella era una de las personas más importantes para el aun que no la viera en más de seis años y por eso la protegería sin importar el costo

_-¿en serio la quieres proteger?-_retumbo en su mente, pero no le presto atención

-no te dejare-dijo mientras se paraba lentamente-que le pongas un dedo encima a Anko-chan

Segundos después lanzo su último Shiruken en dirección al Sannin que seguía caminando tranquilamente antes de ladearse para evitar el arma

-vaya, es sorprendente que aun sigas consiente-dijo mientras giraba para encarar al rubio que estaba de rodillas aun-pero ya me canse de ti-al pasar cerca de un árbol tomo un Kunai que estaba incrustado en el, cortesía de la trampa puesta por Naruto que instintivamente busco otro shiruken antes de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos mientras sacaba lo que había dentó de su porta estrellas

_-"¿qué haces aquí?"-_pensó el chico mirando el mango de la Zambatou del difunto demonio de la niebla, no pudo seguir pensando sobre eso por la voz de la persona que tenía en frente

-así que esto se acaba aquí –acto seguido el Sannin lanzo el arma en dirección al chico que miraba atónito como el Kunai se acercaba en cámara lenta

_-"¿eso es todo?"_-pregunto en su mente_-"¿así y ya? ¿Moriré sin siquiera poder proteger a Anko-chan o convertirme en Hokage? ¿Todo se acaba aquí?"_

Pero increíblemente el Kunai se detuvo a escasos centímetros de el al tiempo que todo comenzaba a ponerse blanco…

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto al aire cuando todo se volvió blanco-¿estoy muerto?

_-aun no Naruto-_respondió alguien, inmediatamente busco al dueño de la voz ara toparse con el chico peliblanco

-eres tu…-comento un poco más calmado por alguna razón intento llamar al joven por su nombre y tubo el impulso de decirlo como si lo tuviera en la lengua pero no lo recordara-¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-_ayudarte…_-fue la corta respuesta del peliblanco que estaba totalmente calmado

-¿ayudarme?-repitió un tanto confundido el ojiazul-¿y cómo harías eso? Estoy a punto de morir, ya no tiene caso

_-¿Eso crees?-_cuestiono el chico consiguiendo que el rubio sintiera una especia de De javu

-si…

-_Naruto, ¿sigues sin saber quién eres?-_pregunto el desconocido, el rubio estaba a punto de responder pero se sorprendió al aparecer súbitamente en el monumento de los Hokages con esas estrellas y la luna roja, justo como en sus primeros sueños

EL rubio levanto la mirada y contemplo ese cielo que lo tenía maravillado

_-te lo preguntare de nuevo-_comento amenamente el ojimiel_-¿Quién eres?_

El joven de nuevo iba a responder cuando vio algo que lo dejo atónito, en el cielo comenzaron a vislumbrarse algunos rostros conocidos: el de Anko aquella mañana cuando despertó junto a ella, el bello rostro de Ino cuando regaba las plantas de su jardín secreto, la hermosa cara de Himari cuando se despidió de él la noche anterior, el rostro tan tímido de Hinata y el semblante de preocupación sincera de Sakura hace poco

-yo…-empezó el chico sin despegar la vista del manto celeste mientras un singular brillo se apoderaba de sus ojos-soy el que las quiere proteger, sin importar el costo-dijo finalmente mientras regresaba a ver el otro chico con gran determinación en su mirar

-_ese eres tu_-menciono el desconocido con una sonrisa tranquila-_y si de verdad las quieres proteger, yo te ayudare, solo di mi nombre, tú lo sabes…_

-¿Me ayudaras…-en ese momento el chico abrió la boca y como si se tratara de un reflejo dijo el nombre del sujeto que tenía en frente-…Shippu no Tama?

-_por supuesto…Naruto_

-¡Anko-san! ¡Hay problemas!-grito una anbu de largo pelo lila con máscara de gato al llegar con la segunda examinadora que tiro su palillo de dango por el susto-tienes que ver algo

-espero que valga la pena el que hayas tirado mi Dango, si no lo pagaras caro-dijo la mujer mientas se paraba y seguía a la ninja de elite entre el bosque hasta llegar a un prado con rocas en los que se encontraban varios cuerpos de ninjas de la hierba-¿pero qué diablos paso aquí?-inquirió sorprendida la jounin acercándose a uno de los cuerpos que para su desconcierto era la misma que le había regresado su kunai cuando se presento no hacía poco

-creemos que llevan aquí por lo menos 3 horas, antes de que tú te presentaras-comento otro anbu que era hombre por la voz y llevaba una máscara de conejo

-imposible, yo la vi ahí-argumento al chica sin despegar la vista del cuerpo

-ese es el problema-respondió el anbu-pensamos que otra persona los mato y tomo su lugar, ¿pero Quién?

La hebi no meji estaba a punto de especular cuando una enorme punzada de dolor en la zona de la unión del cuelo con la espalda la hizo arrodillarse

-¡Anko-san! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto la chica anbu que respondía al nombre de Neko

-sí, creo-contesto la mujer aun con el ojo derecho cerrado por el dolor-_"el sello maldito me arde, eso solo significa una cosa, el está cerca"_

-¿Es el sello?-pregunto el anbu hombre a lo que la jounin asintió como respuesta-eso significa…

-si, Usagi-respondió la chica poniéndose de pie-Neko, avísale al Hokage que Orochimaru anda cerca, Usagi, tu vienes conmigo

-¡hai!-respondieron a coro los ninjas, uno desapareció en un remolino de hojas y el otro comenzó a seguir a la peli morada que se había internado en el bosque de la muerte e iba a toda velocidad

-disculpe Anko-san-dijo el anbu después de unos minutos de estar saltando de rama en rama-pero me preguntaba: ¿usted sabe que quiere Orochimaru aquí?

-no tengo ni la mas mínima idea-respondió la susodicha-pero sea lo que sea, no es algo bueno

-y dígame, ¿cree que si esta en el bosque de la muerte…no atacara a algún grupo de Genins?-inquirió el anbu

Al instante, los ojos de la maestra de las serpientes se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que un solo nombre se apoderaba de su mente

-_Naruto…_

Flash back

Era la tarde del que posiblemente hubiera sido el mejor día de su vida, iba de regreso a su casa acompañada del renacuajo pensando en lo que haría después cuando por fin llegaron a su apartamento

-renacuajo-lo llamo una vez dentro-quédate aquí, tengo que hacer algo…regreso en una hora-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Anko-chan… ¿adónde vas?-pregunto el niño agarrándola de la falda

-solo iré a hablar con el hokage, no te preocupes-le explico mientras le revolvía tiernamente el pelo, a lo que el pequeño sonrió mientras la soltaba-regreso al rato

-ve con cuidado-se despidió el niño mirando como se alejaba su amiga antes de cerrar la puerta

-Hokage-sama… ¿puedo entrar?-pidió permiso la gennin tocando la puerta al llegar a la torre

-adelante-escucho en respuesta a lo que empujo la puerta para entrar al despacho del líder de su aldea

-Oh….Anko… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-pregunto el viejo cuando la vio

-Hokage -sama…yo…-titubeo un poco antes de reunir fuerzas-vengo a pedirle la custodia de Uzumaki Naruto

El líder shinobi miro de forma bastante sorprendida a la chica por varios minutos antes de decir

-¿estás segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?

-si-respondió la chica

-pero Anko…debes de saber que él no es un niño normal, el tiene…

-lo sé-le corto rápidamente-y eso no cambia en nada mi decisión, yo quiero adoptar a Naruto

-Anko…porque tu…

-los aldeanos lo insultan, lo maltratan y siempre le hacen cosas horribles…!y no es justo! ¿Cómo un niño con tanta bondad puede ser tan odiado, aun siendo que tenga al demonio que ataco la villa hace seis años?-exclamo alterada, ya con lagrimas en los ojos-¡simplemente no es justo! Por eso lo quiero adoptar, para que ya no sufra…yo lo protegeré

-Anko-susurro bastante conmovido el líder shinobi-tienes razón, no es justo

-¿me dejara a adoptarlo?-pregunto al chica cuando se pudo controlar

-por supuesto, solo necesito que llenes unas formas….-dijo el Hokage sacando de su escritorio unas hojas que le entrego a la chica la cual empezó a leerlas

-te has encariñado con el ¿no?-pregunto el tercero después de unos minutos

-ayer lo salve de los aldeanos que lo querían golpear y hemos pasado todo el día juntos-respondió con simpleza-es un niño muy bueno y lindo

-¿te recuerda a ti?

-un poco, pero él ha sufrido incluso más que yo-contesto dejando las formas en el escritorio

-bien, felicidades, has adoptado a Naruto-dijo el anciano dándole una hoja a la peli morada, la cual sonrió ampliamente como pocas veces lo hacia

-gracias, con su permiso me retiro-se despidió mientras salía corriendo a su casa para darle al renacuajo la buena noticia solo que no contaba con el hecho de que cuando llegara, se encontraría con la misma horda de aldeanos del día anterior frente a su puerta intentado derribarla

-¿pero qué demonios creen que hacen?-pregunto iracunda cuando les planto cara

-¡ahí esta!-grito un aldeano-¡que nos dé al demonio!

Varios gritos similares se escucharon hasta que varias serpientes aparecieron callando al instante los gritos y las demandas de los hombres

-lo repetiré ¿Qué demonios quieren aquí?-pregunto bastante molesta la chica

-que nos entregues al demonio, niña-contesto la misma anciana de la noche anterior

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?-inquirió con sorna-ustedes no son nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer

-¿Por qué lo proteges?-pregunto otro anciano-¿Qué no entiendes que es un demonio?

-no, los que no entienden son ustedes, ustedes que nunca se han preocupado por conocerlo y lo único que les interesa es su maldita venganza

-¡tú nunca entenderás como nos sentimos! ¡Porque solo eres una maldita niña que fue traída por el bastardo de Orochimaru! ¡Solo eres otro monstro como el que está ahí adentro!-grito una aldeana bastante alterada señalando la casa

-lárguense…¡ahora!-exclamo la chica bastante molesta al tiempo que las serpientes se lanzaban contra los aldeanos que huyeron con el rabo entre las patas por segunda vez en la semana-malditos bastardos…

La joven entro a la casa mientras respiraba hondo para calmarse un poco, sin saber que toda su "conversación" había sido escuchada por cierto niño rubio detrás de la puerta

-¿renacuajo?-pregunto después de unos minutos al no ver al niño, comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa sin resultado alguno, al punto de que se había alterado bastante

-¡Naruto!-exclamo-esto ya no es divertido, sal de donde estés…

Lo siguió buscando por varios minutos más hasta que se percato de que había un papel sobre la mesa que se agitaba por el viento que entraba por la única ventana abierta, se acerco a ella con cierto recelo esperando lo peor, cuando tomo el papel y leyó lo que en él había escrito, lo dejo caer al suelo y fue corriendo de inmediato a la ventana con la espera de todavía verlo, pero para su desgracia solo había oscuridad, la misma oscuridad que siempre la había acompañado

Lo que había en el papel solo era una palabra, una palabra que muy pocas veces había oído, y que nunca hubiera querido oír de la única persona con la que había sido ella misma, una sola palabra que encerraba un adiós indefinido

Había un "gracias" escrito en el papel

Fin del Flash back

Después de eso jamás volvió a pasar un solo minuto con él, pero siempre había estado al pendiente suyo ya que era su tutora, aun que después de eso el tercero comenzó a ablandarse más con el niño, ella siempre lo vigilaba y velaba por él, lo había buscado como loca cuando robo el pergamino y había saltado de alegría cuando se entero que se había graduado como ninja, pero esto jamás se lo espero; siguió avanzando por el bosque mientras le rezaba a toda deidad que Orochimaru no se topara con Naruto.

Era una lástima que sus rezos no hubieran sido escuchados.

Un fuerte "as" de luz cegó al Sannin por unos instantes, cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos, quedo impactado por lo que vio:

Ante él, Naruto se levantaba lentamente mientras una gran capa de chakra blanco lo rodeaba al tiempo que fuertes vientos que irradiaban de él le abrían el buzo y aventaron lejos el hitae-ate que tenia clavado el kunai en el centro de la placa, pero sin duda, lo más increíble era que en su mano derecha se encontraba el mango de una Katana, o por lo menos parecía eso ya que era totalmente blanca mientras que una corriente de aire formaba un remolino en donde debería ir el resto de la hoja

El Sannin estaba a sombrado por aquello que no podía decir ni una palabra, el joven levanto lentamente la mirada para encarar al ex alumno del tercero con una gran furia y poder en su mirada que ya no era azul si no Blanca resplandeciente

-no dejare que toques a Anko, ni tu ni nadie más-exclamo con una voz profunda y poderosa-¿entendiste? Cara de serpiente-apretó el mango de la espada y hubo otro destello antes de revelar una espada hermosa, la hoja era de diamante en donde solo el filo era de un blanco perla, la parte que separaba el mango de la hoja tenía la forma de un hexágono de color platino y el mango tenia relieves con forma de estrellas blancas que contrarrestaban con lo demás que era gris, tenía una cadena mediana de platino con una luna creciente al final, de color blanco

Antes de que el Sannin pudiera terminar de apreciar la Katana, el rubio se lanzo al ataque obligándolo a reaccionar para esquivar un corte horizontal con un cambiazo

-no pensé que esto se fuera a poner tan interesante-reconoció el exiliado antes de sacar su propia espada vomitándola y enfrascarse en un duelo con el chico que aun que peleaba bien no conseguía estar a la altura del Sannin llevándose varias cortadas a los pocos minutos

-eres hábil, tengo que admitirlo-reconoció Orochimaru esquivando una estocada apartándose y lanzando un corte en vertical que fue bloqueado con trabajo por el ojiazul-pero sigues sin estar a mi altura

-esto aun no acaba-respondió el rubio para después darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro al maestro de las serpientes que cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras el chico giraba sobre si mismo levantando la espada con ambas manos antes de clavarla en el abdomen de Orochimaru que se deshizo en serpientes que se reagruparon atrás de Naruto a los pocos segundos

-es una lástima, pero esto acaba aquí-le susurro antes de clavarle la Kusanagi en la espalda del rubio que no reacciono a tiempo y solo sintió el frio metal atravesándolo-aun tengo cosas que hacer-saco la espada de un tirón y giro sobre si mismo mientras que el ojiazul caía sobre sus rodillas

_-"no, aun no"-_pensaba Naruto intentando pararse, consiguiendo quedar con una rodilla en el suelo_-"aun no estoy vencido"_

Desenterró su espada al tiempo que lanzaba un corte transversal en dirección al Sannin

-¡AAAAHHHHH!

Una onda de energía blanca se dirigió asía el hombre serpiente que se movió a un lado para esquivar el ataque

-volveremos a pelear cuando estés a mi altura, chico Kyubi-dijo el Sannin mientras veía como el rubio se desplomaba en el suelo se disponía a ir con su ex alumna cuando un fuerte dolor en el pecho la obligo a doblarse-¿Qué pasa?-busco la zona afectada y descubrió varios cortes en su cuerpo y en el pecho una gran herida_-"¿Cuándo me hizo esto?"_-pensaba con sombro cuando el sonido de pisadas lo obligo a retirarse-cambio de planes-susurro antes de desaparecer

Casi al instante dos personas arribaron al lugar, eran Anko y Usagi que habían escuchado los sonidos de la batalla

-Anko-san este es el Uchiha-dijo Usagi levantando al Genin

-el es…-empezó la chica temiendo que sus peores pensamientos se hicieran realidad antes de girar lentamente-del equipo de Naruto

Fue cuando lo vio, a pocos metros de donde estaba ella, un chico con un buzo Naranja bastante quemado y con cortadas de considerable tamaño estaba tirado bocabajo con un pequeño charco de sangre que se iba haciendo más grande, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron a más no poder mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban emerger

-¡NO, NO, NO!-grito histérica la jounin corriendo asía el rubio, asustando al anbu-¡NARUTO, NARUTO! ¡Resiste!

Usagi jamás había visto actuar de tal manera a Anko, ella estaba completamente destrozada y no parecía pensar con claridad, jamás creyó ver algo parecido pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir cavilando

-¡Usagi! ¡Llama a alguien! ¡Pide ayuda! ¡HAS ALGO!-exclamaba la peli morada que tenía la cabeza del chico en su regazo e intentaba detener el sangrado del joven

…

¡Wow! Eso fue largo, bien aquí con otra nueva historia que salió de la mente siempre creativa de mi amigo Fullme y que yo tome porque desde que leí el reto me picaban las manos, ¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Me dedico a otra cosa?

Bueno, ya me lo dirán después, no olviden dejarme un mensaje y entre mas reciba, mas pronto lo continuare

Bien eso es todo así que ¡LES DESEO UNa FELIS NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Tiempo**

Oscuridad, simple y vana oscuridad; era todo lo que veía, era todo lo que sentía, no sabía cuánto llevaba ahí, ¿minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Le era imposible decirlo; no podía recordar el por qué estaba en ese lugar, simplemente estaba y no parecía que fuera a ir a ningún lado, inclusive no estaba asustado, al contrario, lo podría describir que estaba cómodo en ese lugar, aun que no supiera en donde estaba. De repente, empezó a ver pequeños puntos blancos borrosos a la distancia que empezaron a acercarse y a resplandecer con más fuerza, sentía que estaba abriendo los ojos pero eso era imposible, los había tenido abiertos todo el tiempo ¿o no?

Los puntos blancos se acercaban y resplandecían con mayor fuerza a cada instante que incluso parecían estrellas… ¿estrellas?

Entonces reacciono, estaba ante su cielo, ese cielo hermoso que tanto le encantaba y que quería, esas estrellas tan lejanas y al mismo tiempo tan cercanas acompañadas de esa enorme y bellísima luna roja que empezaba a opacarse, la enfoco un poco mejor al pensar que sus ojos le estaban jugando alguna broma pero no, la luna estaba perdiendo su color y con ella su belleza pero ¿Por qué?

-_Naruto_-escucho su nombre ser pronunciado con una voz profunda y tranquilizante-_estoy muy orgulloso de ti_

Giro la cabeza lentamente y sin miedo alguno solo para encontrarse con aquel chico que le había ofrecido su ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto después de unos minutos de solo estar viendo al peligris de manera apacible y sin ningún sentimiento cargado a esa frase

-_Por qué no pensé que fueras a usarme tan bien siendo la primera vez que me liberabas_-contesto este, mientras miraba el cielo con la misma tranquilidad que el rubio lo había hecho

-¿De qué hablas?-fue la respuesta que obtuvo del rubio que seguía muy tranquilo-si al final el tipo con cara de serpiente se salió con la suya, y no pude proteger a nadie, no hay razón para que estés orgulloso-regreso su mirada al cielo como maldiciéndose mentalmente por lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte

_-Te recuerdo Naruto, que tan solo fue la primera vez que me llamabas, aun no hemos demostrado de lo que somos capaces_-alego el ojimiel mientras también regresaba su mirada a los astros

-¿Cómo que somos?-inquirió el rubio mirado con incertidumbre a su acompañante

-_Cuando llegue el momento te explicare quienes somos_-contesto calmadamente este sin siquiera mirar al de los bigotes de zorro-_pero ahora hay otras cosas que tengo que explicarte_

-¿Y eso sería?-cuestiono lentamente el chico

_-¿Recuerdas el otro chakra que se presento en tu pelea contra el Sannin_?-pregunto sin rodeos el ojimiel

-Si

_-¿Sabes de quién es?_

-creo-contesto el rubio aun dudando sobre su respuesta

_-bien_-dijo el peligris regresando la mirada al cielo siendo imitado por su compañero

-Shippu-llamo después de un rato el rubio-me podrías…

-_lo siento, Naruto_-le interrumpió el de las marcas hasta el cuello-_aun no es el momento para responder a tus preguntas, pero lo hare después, por ahora debes de regresar a la realidad_

-¿la realidad?-repitió el ojiazul pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta ya que todo se fue a negro de un momento a otro acompañado de un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo_-"¿Qué diablos?"_-pensó intentando no gritar por la agonía

Lanzo un pequeño gruñido y abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse con un techo desconocido para él, en seguida intento incorporarse pero el gran dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidió, lanzo otro gruñido y se recostó solo para percatarse de que estaba en una cama

-¿Naruto?-escucho su nombre ser pronunciado, giro la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con una mujer joven de pelo morado que le miraba con una mezcla de esperanza y preocupación

-¿An…ko?-pregunto pausadamente dado que el solo hablar le provocaba un gran dolor pero solo escucho un "aja" muy débil, enfoco a la jounin mejor y se pudo percatar del estado deplorable en el que estaba esta, ya que tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas gracias al poco o casi nulo descanso que había tenido dándole una apariencia demacrada, sus manos y piernas temblaban levemente mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama donde él estaba acostado

-¿de verdad estas despierto?-pregunto la hebi no meji sin despegar la vista del chico, como si creyera que se trataba de un sueño

-eso creo-contesto el rubio antes de ahogar un grito de dolor dado que la peli morada se había abalanzado sobre él y lo abrazaba fuertemente

-¡Dios! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!-exclamo la jounin sin soltar al chico mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas-¡Pensé que no despertarías! ¡Me sentía tan desesperada!

-Anko…duele…duele mucho-se quejaba el ojiazul a voz de cuello intentando no lanzar el grito por el sufrimiento que sentía

-lo lamento-contesto rápidamente separándose del chico al escuchar sus quejas-pero estaba tan angustiada

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto el de los bigotes intentando controlar el dolor-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-veras-comenzó Anko buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestar-cuando nos enteramos de que uno de los Sannin estaba en el bosque de la muerte fuimos a su caza pero escuchamos el sonido de una gran batalla y cuando llegue-en ese momento su voz se quebró por solo recordar lo sucedido-tú estabas en un charco de sangre con varias heridas y una de ellas era muy profunda, me altere e hice lo único que se me ocurrió: te traje al hospital, cuando llegamos no querían atenderte así que tuve que amenazarlos para que te curaran, llevas tres días en coma y…

-¡tres días!-exclamo el rubio, acto seguido intento ponerse de pie pero Anko predijo su acción y lo detuvo sujetándolo por los hombros para impedir que se parara-¡¿Qué haces?-pregunto en un grito

-¡¿Qué haces tú?-contesto en el mismo tono la chica

-¡tengo que terminar el examen!-el rubio intento forcejear pero el dolor le impido siquiera intentar zafarse del agarre de la peli morada

-es increíble que en estos momentos pienses en el examen, has estado en coma tres días, no estás en condiciones de ni siquiera salir a la calle

-pero tengo que volverme Chunin-respondió tercamente el joven volviendo a intentar pararse-todavía tengo un día ¿no? Aun tengo tiempo

-lo lamento Naruto, pero no pienso dejarte regresar al examen, desde este momento has suspendido la prueba para convertirte en Chunin-sentencio la peli morada dando media vuelta con la intención de irse

-¡¿pero estas loca?-grito el rubio-¡no puedo suspender! ¡Tengo que regresar al examen! ¡Tengo que volverme Chunin!

-¡Por amor de dios Naruto! ¡Entiende de una maldita vez!-le contesto la jounin bastante furiosa girando sobre si mima, sorprendiendo al chico-Numero Uno: Solo tienes un día para buscar a alguien con un pergamino opuesto al tuyo e ir a la torre y eso nadie lo ha logrado, además de que-dijo mientras se acercaba al chico contando con los dedos y con expresión de verdadero enojo-cuando te traje aquí estabas mas muerto que vivo, llevas tres días en coma y te acabas de despertar ¿crees que estas en condiciones de pelear? Numero dos: ¡tu maldito equipo está en peor estado que tú! ¡No tienes ninguna oportunidad! Y numero tres:-la jounin bacilo un poco como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a decir

-¡Esas no son razones suficientes!-alego el ojiazul aprovechando el silencio de la maestra

- Y numero tres: ¡No quiero ni pienso perderte otra vez!-esta vez el grito iba acompañado de una frustración enorme, la misma que había tenido mientras lo cuidaba a sabiendas de que podría no despertar-¡Maldita sea!-dijo desviando la mirada del ojiazul

-Anko…tu…-dijo presa de la sorpresa el chico pero no termino la frase al reaccionar ante lo dicho un poco antes-¿Cómo que mi equipo está en peor estado que yo?

-El Uchiha también ha estado en coma el mismo tiempo que tu, está en la habitación de al lado-contesto la maestra un poco más tranquila pero no levantaba la vista para ver a Naruto-y la chica de pelo rosa tiene una severa contusión en la cabeza pero esta consiente y a estado cuidando a él mocoso engreído, te ha venido a ver dos o tres veces en estos días

El rubio tardo varios segundos en asimilar lo dicho por la examinadora del 2 examen para después lanzar un gruñido que podría haberse entendido como uno de resignación y luego dar un gran suspiro y volver a recostarse. Pasaron varios minutos en los que nadie dijo nada provocando un silencio un tanto incomodo, en especial para cierta tutora de cierto chico hiperactivo que no hallaba la fuerza para mirar a la cara al chico, trago saliva y apretó un poco los puños antes de hablar

-Naruto…-dijo en un tono bajo, apenas audible, ¿pero qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué cuando estaba con él se sentía tan indefensa y débil que solo pensaba en lanzarse a sus brazos y hundirse en su pecho? ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de doce años pudiera hacerla sentir así? No tenía lógica alguna por más que la buscara; estaba maldiciéndose mentalmente por no poder actuar como "solía ser ella" que no noto que el ojiazul la había estado viendo desde que lo llamo

-Anko-chan…¿pasa algo?-pregunto el rubio causando que la susodicha diera un respingo en su lugar

-¡No!Nada!-exclamo rápidamente mientras movía las manos antes de calmarse un poco y reunir valor-bueno la verdad es que…yo…

Pero la siguiente palabra pronunciada por la peli morada no se escucho gracias al golpe de la puerta que se abrió de par en par revelando a una pelirroja que respiraba agitadamente y se veía bastante alterada

-¿Himari-chan?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido el rubio-¿Qué haces…..?

Pero el chico no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que la Chunin, en un acto asombroso, salto desde la puerta hasta la cama donde él estaba acostado con los brazos abiertos

-¡NARUTO-KUN!-grito la chica mientras cruzaba la habitación prácticamente volando

Por su parte el jinchuriki del kyubi juraría que vio el acto en cámara lenta mientras le rezaba a kami que no le doliera lo suficiente como para desmayarse o desear morir

La joven chica impacto de lleno el cuerpo del rubio que intento con todas, y cuando digo todas son TODAS sus fuerzas, no gritar por el dolor y solo lanzo pequeños sonidos guturales con los ojos apretados al igual que las manos

-¡ESTAS VIVO!-gritaba la chica mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del chico que solo no se retorcía de dolor por que la misma pelirroja lo detenía-¡DIOS MIO! ¡ESTABA VERDADERAMENTE PREOCUPADA!

-Himari-chan….-dijo débilmente el ojiazul-po…po….drías….sol…ta…tar…me-pidió mientras que un extraño y sospechoso crujido acompañaba cada silaba que decía

-¡Oh!-exclamo sorprendía y un tanto apenada la pelirroja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-¡lo siento! Es solo que estaba un poco alterada por que vine en cuando me entere que estabas aquí! y me dijeron que no podía ver te y yo estaba muy preocupada y no sabía qué hacer, fui con el Hokage y me dijo que estarías bien que confiara en ti pero yo seguía muy preocupada y-soltó todo de golpe y sin detenerse sacando toda la preocupación que había estado acumulando, tomo aire con la intención de continuar pero una tos un poco fingida la hizo reparar en la otra persona que estaba en la habitación, hubo unos segundos en los que el joven rubio juro que la temperatura descendió hasta que:

-¡Himari-chan! Que gusto verte-comento "muy feliz" la peli morada con una sonrisa "para nada" forzada-¿se puede saber a qué vienes aquí?

-Hola Anko-senpai-contesto en el mismo tono la pelirroja separándose del chico-vine a ver como esta Naruto-kun y…

-Ya viste que está muy bien así que ya puedes irte-"sugirió" la mayor mientras se acercaba lentamente a la otra chica

-Sí, pero he decidido que voy a cuidar de Naruto-kun hasta que se recupere-contesto esta imitando a la jounin

-No debes de preocuparte Himari-chan, yo estoy cuidando muy bien de Naruto-kun así que ¡ya te puedes ir!-dijo la maestra de la serpientes deteniéndose a solo escasos centímetros de la cara de la pelirroja

-No lo creo, tengo que vigilar a Naruto-kun cuando usted no este, ya que como es una Jounin debe de tener cientos de deberes que cumplir ¿no es así Anko-senpai?-pregunto la Chunin sosteniéndole la mirada a la peli morada mientras que Naruto hubiera jurado que un pequeño rayo unía las frentes de las dos chicas

-Tienes razón, tengo deberes que cumplir, pero no te preocupes puedo pedir algunos favores para poder cuidar de Naruto-kun-respondió esta al tiempo que Naruto se tallo los ojos por que podía ver a una anaconda detrás de la jounin

-Sí, supongo que debe de haber muchos hombres que te deben "favores" ¿no?-contesto distraídamente la pelirroja mientras que el rubio volvía a limpiarse los ojos por que ahora veía a una águila detrás de la Chunin

-¡Hija de…!-empezó Anko con la intención de decir algo muy feo

-¡CHICAS!-grito un poco asustado el rubio por la actitud de sus amigas, llamando la atención de estas-etto…¿les importaría no pelear en frente de mi? O al menos esperar a que yo no esté-pidió juntando las manos

Al instante ambas mujeres voltearon a verse por unos segundos y agacharon la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

-Lo sentimos-dijeron al unisonó haciendo una ligera reverencia

El joven de ojos azules solo suspiro antes de responder

-Descuiden-dijo mirándolas con una mezcla de ternura y diversión por su forma de actuar-pero quisiera dormir un poco para recuperarme pronto así que si me pudieran dejar solo…-solicito el chico parándose de la cama

-Sí, por supuesto, descansa, nosotras estaremos aquí afuera-contesto la jounin rápidamente-si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos…llamarme-se corrigió a si misma ganándose una mirada furiosa de la ojiazul antes de que ambas salieran de a habitación

-Las mujeres…dan miedo-declaro el chico después de unos segundos de estar solo-bien creo que mejor voy con Shippu a intentar obtener algunas respuestas-se dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a su pierna con la intención de buscar su porta Shirukens solo para darse cuenta de que solo llevaba la bata del hospital-¿Dónde…?-susurro mientras buscaba con la mirada algo por todo el lugar-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está…?

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación, se encontraban las chicas, ambas recargadas a cada lado de la puerta, no llevaban ni cinco minutos afuera y ya estaban preocupadas por el rubio, aun que ninguna se atreviera a admitirlo, lo que había provocado un silencio un tanto incomodo

-Y…¿desde cuándo conoces a Naruto-kun?-rompió el silencio la segunda examinadora aun sin atreverse a mirar a la Chunin

-Desde hace cinco días-contesto la pelirroja imitando a su superiora-fue con el Hokage a la tienda de ropa de mi abuelito, ahí lo conocí

-¿Y cómo es que tu….?-comenzó la pregunta, pero después se recrimino mentalmente por qué no se atrevía a terminarla

-Pase toda la tarde en su casa, platicando sobre muchas cosas-respondió un poco sonrojada la chica ya que había entendido a lo que se refería la maestra de las serpientes-ya te puedes imaginar el resto

-No te culpo-comento en respuesta su escucha-hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando solo tenía seis años-conto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Seis años?-pregunto entre confundida y asombrada la menor

-Sí, veras…-la mujer estaba a punto de contarle su historia pero varios sonidos provenientes de la habitación de atrás de ellas las alertaron-¿Naruto?

-Naruto-kun…¿pasa algo?-pregunto Himari tocando la puerta pero no hubo contestación

-Naruto…¿estás bien?-esta vez fue la jounin solo que ella se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Ambas chicas entraron a la recamara solo para encontrar al joven rubio sacando cosas del buro de al lado de la cama como loco

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto de repente el chico, sin mirar a sus amigas

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo responder la pelirroja

-¡¿Dónde está?-pregunto de nuevo el jinchuriki solo que esta vez con las volteo a ver y parecía bastante alterado, cosa que asusto a las chicas

-¿Dónde está qué?-pregunto con cautela la peli morada

-¡MI ESPADA!-exclamo el chico causando que las mujeres dieran un brinco en su lugar por su actitud

-¿Qué espada?-inquirió la jounin después de unos momentos, estaba asustada pero intentaba controlarse

-¡La espada! ¡La espada con la que me enfrente al cara de serpiente! ¿Dónde está?-contesto subiendo un poco más la voz

-No sé de que hablas, cuando te encontré solo tenias la Tsuka (mango) de una espada-se defendió la mayor, ya que Himari estaba asustada y no sabía a qué se refería el rubio

-Bueno, ¿Dónde está mi Tsuka?-cambio la pregunta el Genin sin cambiar su actitud

-No lo sé-repito la chica aun asustada-desde que te traje no la soltabas, los doctores y yo tratamos de quitártela pero parecía que estaba pegada a tu mano-conto-así que tal vez se cayó cuando despertaste, así que debería estar bajo la cama

Acto seguido el joven se lanzo debajo de la cama

-¡AQUÍ ESTA!-exclamo triunfante saliendo del otro lado y parándose antes de observar el mango de espada y quedase estático por unos segundos

-¿Esta es?-pregunto casi ausente observando la Tsuka que ya no era la de la Zambatou de Zabusa, ahora era una empuñadura de Katana con relieves con forma de estrellas de color blanco

-si…esa es…es el mango de espada que no soltabas-contesto la jounin un poco dudosa por la actitud del rubio que mantuvo su mirada en el objeto por varios segundos más antes de esbozar una sonrisa un tanto discreta, como si hubiese entendido algo

-Shippu-susurro más para el que para sus escuchas

-¿Shippu?-repitieron las chicas un poco extrañadas, causando que el rubio las volteara a ver

El chico no entendió por momentos porque sus amigas lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, como si esperaran que les gritase, pero entonces comprendió el por qué, agacho la cabeza y desvió la mirada-perdón-dijo, asombrando a las mujeres que solo lo miraron aun más extrañadas por los cambios de actitud que había tenido-no quise asustarlas, lo lamento

Entonces las chicas sonrieron, había vuelto a ser el mismo

-Descuida, solo nos sorprendiste un poco-le contesto la jounin

-Sí, no te preocupes por ese tipo de cosas-le secundo la pelirroja con una sonrisa comprensiva-estas estresado por lo que paso

-Así que ahora solo debes descansar-termino Anko dirigiéndose a la puerta acompañada de la menor-espera-dijo cuando salió de la habitación-¿dijiste que te enfrentaste a un tipo con…-pero en ese momento el rubio cerró la puerta de la alcoba y corrió el seguro-cara de serpiente?

-Diablos, creo que hable demás-se reprendió por lo bajo el rubio mientras volvía a la cama-bien, después pensare en algo para zafarme, por ahora debo de ir con Shippu a conseguir respuestas-se metió entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos para abrirlos de golpe al percatarse de un pequeño detalle_-_"¿y como se supone que voy con Shippu?"-se pregunto mentalmente, empezó a dar vueltas recostado mientras pensaba en una forma para ir a ese mundo pero poco a poco comenzó a dormirse, sin dejar de pensar en alguna forma de viajar con su espada, pero llego un momento en el que no pudo más y cerró los ojos por el sueño que tenia

Los abrió de nuevo, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el hospital, ahora estaba parado en la montaña de los Hokages

_-¿Es que acaso tú no sabes esperar?_-escucho a alguien a sus espaldas, giro sobre si mismo solo para encontrarse con la persona a la que quería ver recargado en una roca más grande que el

-Oh, vamos, se supone que deberías de saber cómo soy en realidad, no sé qué te sorprende-contesto el chico con una sonrisa, que fue imitada por su escucha solo que esta fue menos abierta-así que imagino que sabes a lo que vine-fue directamente al grano mientras su cara cambiaba por una completamente seria, algo no muy común en el, que fue copiada a la perfección por Shippu

-_Claro que lo se_-contesto este-_pero te advierto que no puedo responder a todas tus dudas en este momento así que elige bien tus preguntas_-le pidió tranquilamente

El chico comenzó a meditar un poco viendo el lugar en donde estaba, desde el cielo hasta el suelo, antes de caminar hasta el borde de la montaña solo para encontrarse con que había un mar de sangre en el fondo, que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, pero por alguna razón aquel mar se veía débil, el chico no podría encontrar una mejor manera de describirlo, solo se veía débil, estaba pensando en eso que sin que se diera cuenta el peligris se acerco hasta estar al lado suyo

-_Bien, creo que ya sé cuál es tu primera pregunta_-comento el ojimiel tranquilamente, llamando la atención del joven Uzumaki que le miro de forma apacible, como si no le sorprendiera ese hecho_-¿Qué es este lugar?-_pregunto al aire a lo que su escucha solo asintió-_bien, veras Naruto, este lugar….eres tu_-

El rubio volteo su mirada al peli gris con una expresión de incertidumbre e incredulidad

-¿Qué?-pregunto aun sin entender las palabras dichas por su compañero

-_Escucha Naruto, este lugar es un reflejo de ti, de tus sueños y tus metas y todo lo que hay en tu interior_

-No entiendo…-contesto seriamente el chico

-_Mira Naruto, todo lo que hay aquí es parte de ti, de tus pensamientos, ¿no adivinas en donde estamos?_-le pregunto señalándole con la mirada un punto específico en el suelo, el rubio miro en la dirección señalada y quedo sorprendido por lo que vio

En el suelo, casi en la orilla había una pequeña marca, el símbolo de la aldea para ser más precisos, la misma que había puesto tiempo atrás en la cima del monumento a los Hokages mientras se prometía que se volvería el Shinobi más fuerte de su aldea para ser reconocido por todos

-Esa es…-susurro el chico en estado de Shock-¿pero como…?

-_Ese es tu sueño ¿no?…volverte Hokage_-dijo el peligris mirando al chico sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo

El Uzumaki miro sorprendido a su escucha antes de levantar su mirada al cielo y observar que de nueva cuenta podía distinguir los rostros de sus amigas en los astros

-Entonces las estrellas son…-empezó

-_Las personas que tienen vínculos muy fuertes contigo, las mismas a las que quieres proteger_-termino por el su compañero

EL jinchuriki cerró los ojos asimilando lo recién escuchado para después dirigir su mirada al mar de sangre que había debajo del monumento

-¿Y esto qué es?-cuestión sin dejar de mirar el mar rojo con una aparente calma

_-¿No lo reconoces Naruto?_-le respondió con otra interrogante el peliplata a lo que el chico negó con la cabeza-_es tu odio_

-¿Mi odio?-el chico estaba bastante asombrado-eso es imposible yo no tengo odio

-_no mientas Naruto_-le pidió tranquilamente su compañero como si supiera que esa iba a ser su reacción-_quieras o no toda persona que habita en este mundo Shinobi guarda odio en su corazón, alguien como tú que has sufrido tanto a aprendido a guardar su odio para mostrar siempre una sonrisa, cuando tú tienes mucho odio en ti, este mar es un reflejo del mismo que está latente en tu interior y puede salir en cualquier momento_

-¿pero por que es rojo?

_-¿tampoco lo adivinas?-_esta vez parecía que se estaba divirtiendo por las reacciones del Genin que parecía estar asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando-_gracias a tu "inquilino involuntario" tu odio esta mas presente en ti que en la mayoría de las personas_

-¿entonces la luna es…?-de nueva cuenta no termino la pregunta ya que su acompañante se le adelanto

-_sí, es un reflejo de el…_

-¿pero…porque esta tan débil?-inquirió con preocupación

-_te has dado cuenta_-el ojimiel no parecía sorprendido aun que tampoco se esperaba que se hubiera percatado de eso_-¿recuerdas nuestra pelea anterior?-_inquirió ganándose un sí como respuesta

-contra el cara de serpiente…-especifico el ojiazul de manera triste al recordar cómo no fue capaz de vencerlo-¿pero qué tiene que ver?

-En esa pelea, nuestro enemigo utilizo un sello que inhibía el poder del Kyubi, gracias a eso te fue más fácil liberarme y utilizarme mejor

-¿Qué?

-El Chakra del Kyubi me impedía contactarte de manera tan directa como lo hago ahora por eso solo te podía hablar entre sueños, pero cuando lo sellaron, fui capaz de moverme con más libertad por tu mente por decirlo de alguna forma

-¿y por qué me he tardado tanto en curarme….?-esa era una de las preguntas más importantes para el rubio ya que en anteriores ocasiones solo le bastaban unas horas para estar como nuevo

-por la misma razón, el Kyubi era el que te cura las heridas, es una de las habilidades de su chakra, pero como esta sellado, no solo ha perdido poder, si no que no puede ayudarte como lo había hecho antes, ahora no puede curarte

-¿Y qué debo de hacer para remediarlo?-pregunto sin apartar la vista de la enorme luna carmesí

-lo primero que debes hacer es encontrar alguien que sea capaz de quitarte el sello que te puso nuestro enemigo en esa pelea

-¿y después?

-_Luego hablaremos de eso, se nos ha acabado el tiempo Naruto, tienes que volver a tu realidad_-le dijo mientras le ponía en dedo índice en la frente sin importarle los reclamos del rubio que se desvaneció del lugar al instante_-"esto no ha hecho otra cosa más que empezar"_

El joven Uzumaki abrió lentamente los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, giro la cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrar un gran ramo de flores con la leyenda de "mejórate" en la tarjeta encima de su buro ya que nunca le daban ese tipo de regalos cuando estaba en el hospital, giro al otro lado y vio a una pelirroja sentada en una silla pegada a la pared leyendo un libro titulado: "Mil y un formas de preparar Ramen"

-¿Himari-chan?-pregunto el chico mientras intentaba enderezarse sin perder de vista a su amiga que levanto la cabeza al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por el ojiazul

-Buenos días, bello durmiente-saludo sonriente cerrando su libro mientras se paraba e iba junto con el rubio

-Buenos…días-respondió un poco nervioso dado que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trato se estiro un poco y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que si bien el cuerpo le seguía doliendo ya no era como el día anterior, ya era una molestia más que un dolor en el cuerpo-¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce-contesto con sencillez la ojiazul mientras ayudaba al chico a sentarse a la orilla de la cama

-¿Y Anko-chan?-cuestiono el chico sin percatarse de la mueca de molestia que se hizo presente en la cara de la chunin

-Se fue a la torre del área 44, dado que hoy es el último día del segundo examen y tiene que estar presente, porque si llegan muchos ninjas se harán peleas preliminares-le explico con calma

-¿peleas?-inquirió algo desconcertado el chico

-Sí, la ultima parte del Examen Chunin consta de un torneo para probar las habilidades de los aspirantes, si llegan muchos a la torre del área 44, se hacen peleas preliminares para sacar a los contendientes del examen que será dentro de un mes-declaro en respuesta la joven-bien, ya te puedes levantar, así que es hora de ir a tus exámenes

-¿Qué exámenes?-cuestiono asustado el rubio

-Tus exámenes médicos, para que determinen si te puedes ir a casa o si te tienes que quedar más tiempo aquí-dijo mientras lo jalaba antes de que se aferrara a la cama con todo y garras, pero no pudo evitar que se intentara agarrar del suelo

-¡NO! ¡Ya estoy bien! ¡No necesito exámenes! ¡De verdad!-gritaba el jinchuriki rasgando el suelo de todo el pasillo y llamando la atención de los que estaban por ahí

-Ni hablar-contesto secamente la chica mientras lo arrastraba de una pierna-vas a ir te guste o no

-¡Piedad! ¡Por favor!-se escucho el grito desesperado por todo el hospital

-Como odio los exámenes médicos-declaro un molesto Genin mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación del hospital después de una serie de dolorosas y humillantes pruebas medicas-y encima Himari-chan me deja solo por ir a atender unos asuntos de la tienda…!vaya suerte!-se quejo mientras doblaba una esquina, pero vio salir a alguien de una de las puertas antes de detener a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí

-Disculpe, pero me podría decir ¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata?-la escucho preguntar, al instante se escondió detrás de la pared para seguir oyendo

-"¿Hinata?"-pensó asombrado el chico-"¿pero qué…?"

-Ella ya está estable, pero sigue inconsciente-contesto la voz de otra mujer que el rubio reconoció como la de una de las enfermeras del hospital

-"¿Qué?"

-¡Kurenai-sensei!-Escucho gritar a alguien por el pasillo contario, se asomo un poco y descubrió que se trataba de Kiba que recién llegaba y parecía bastante preocupado-¿Cómo esta?

-Ya mejor, ahora está durmiendo-contesto la jounin-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que venir a verla, no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, no después de lo que le hizo su primo

-"¿su primo?"-pensó fugazmente el rubio, aun sin dar crédito a sus oídos

-¿Por qué no se rindió, sensei?-pregunto de repente el castaño, una vez se hubiera retirado la enfermera-¿Por qué decidió enfrentar a Neji aun sabiendo que iba a perder?

-no lo entenderías Kiba-contesto seriamente la maestra mirando la puerta por la que había salido

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar tercamente el Inuzuka

-porque quería demostrar de lo que era capaz, quería que todos supieran que ya no era la misma chica tímida, que ahora es una Kunoichi hecha y derecha, aun arriesgando su propia vida contra su primo-contesto la mujer sorprendiendo al del perro y aun que no lo supiera también al rubio, que no podía acabar de entender, ¿su propio primo casi la había matado? era algo totalmente absurdo ¿Por qué alguien de tu familia te querría matar?

-¿pero por qué?-pregunto aun sin haber entendido bien el chico

-para sorprender a alguien a quien admira mucho-respondió pensativa la experta en ilusiones

-Naruto…-contesto casi ausente y con un deje de tristeza el joven-¿llego tan lejos por él?

Esta última declaración término de descolocar al Uzumaki ¿lo quería sorprender demostrándole que se había vuelto fuerte y eso casi le cuesta la vida contra su primo?

-Vámonos, volveremos mañana a ver como sigue-aconsejo la ojirroja mientras emprendía el camino a la salida, seguida de cerca por su alumno, una vez se hubieron retirado, con el mismo sigilo que un buen ninja tiene se acerco a la habitación de la que había visto salir a la sensei, y empujo lentamente la puerta para entrar en el lugar, una vez adentro, vio con una mezcla de asombro y terror que efectivamente, Hinata estaba en la cama, estaba dormida pero al chico le pareció que estaba sufriendo por las muecas que hacia entre sueños, se acerco lentamente aun sin entender lo que hacía en ese lugar, solo que cuando se entero de lo que la chica había hecho sintió la enorme necesidad de verla

-Hinata…-susurro posándose a un lado de la cama-¿por qué?

Tomo una silla y se sentó junto a la cama tomando la mano de su antigua compañera de escuela y estuvo un tiempo solo viéndola, sin decir una palabra.

-Sabes-dijo después de un tiempo aun que la Hyuga seguía inconsciente-siempre me pareciste una chica extraña, eras callada, tranquila y no andabas todo el día acosando a Sasuke, siempre llamaste mi atención y siempre supe que estabas conmigo ¿sorprendida? No lo creo, después de todo como no reconocer ese hermoso cabello azul y ese aroma tuyo-en ese momento se inclino sobre la chica posando su cabeza en su hombro para poder respirar ese bello aroma y susurrarle al oído-siempre supe que eras tú la chica que me observaba todo el tiempo, y gracias a ti pude salir delante, de no haber sentido que alguien se preocupaba por mi cuando entrenaba, lo hubiera abandonado desde hace mucho, por eso, y por muchas cosas más que quiero contarte, debes recuperarte, por favor-le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse del cuarto-dulces sueños Hinata-chan-se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta, pero de haber esperado unos segundos más hubiera visto cuando la ojiperla abría lentamente los ojos

-¿Naruto-kun?-pregunto débilmente mientras miraba toda la habitación-fue un sueño-dijo en un susurro, era imposible que Naruto hubiera estado ahí, la hubiera acompañado e inclusive le hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla y le hubiera deseado dulces sueños diciéndole el subfijo chan-por dios Hinata, debes de dejar de imaginar cosas-se dijo a si misma antes de volver a los brazos de Morfeo

Ajeno a esto último, nuestro héroe favorito volvió a su camino rumbo a su habitación pero dado que su estomago comenzó a protestar por la falta de alimento en casi más de 24 horas decidió ir a la planta baja para pasar a la cafetería y comprar algo que llenar su estomago, pero cuando iba en la recepción, pudo distinguir una larga cabellera rubia que llamo su atención, se acerco un poco y fue testigo de cómo Ino casi ahorcaba a una de la recepcionistas mientras gritaba:

-¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?

-lo lamento, no sé donde esta, pero si me suelta podre investigar su ubicación-pedía bastante asustada la pobre chica

-¿Ino-chan?-pregunto entre extrañado y asustado el ojiazul, de inmediato la única integrante femenina del equipo diez volteo a verlo y de inmediato e impulsándose en la mesa en la que atendían las recepcionistas, dio un gran salto asía el chico con los brazos extendidos

El jinchuriki por su parte, vio el hecho en cámara lenta mientras una sensación de deja vu le recorría el cuerpo

La chica impacto de lleno en el rubio causando que ambos fueran al suelo quedando el rubio con la espalda en el suelo y la kunoichi sobre el

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Estaba muy preocupada cuando no te vi en la torre!-la chica estaba dispuesta a seguir con su interrogatorio cuando el jinchuriki la silencio poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios de una manera tan delicada y dulce que provoco un sonrojo en la Yamanaka

-¿te parece si hablamos de esto en otro lugar?-le pido cortésmente con una sonrisa en el rostro, acto que aumento el color en las mejillas de la rubia, se levanto y caballerosamente le extendió la mano a la chica para ayudarle, la cual acepto con gusto intentando por todos los medios bajar el color de su cara, pero nada parecía funcionar, menos aun cuando el joven la tomo de la mano y la llevo la cafetería del lugar

-¿quieres algo?-le invito cortésmente el chico, Ino no parecía que fuera a soportar más, ahora sabia como se sentía Hinata cuando estaba junto a él, las piernas le temblaban y sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento

-n…no…gra…cias-logro decir mientras bajaba la cabeza

-vamos no seas modesta, yo pago-insistió el chico

Después de más insistencias por parte del chico, Ino acepto y juntos fueron al jardín del hospital, una vez ahí, la pareja se sentó en un banco para que Ino saboreara su helado y el ojiazul comiera a gusto su vaso de Ramen de cerdo

-¡ha estado delicioso!-comento feliz el rubio tirando su vaso en un bote de basura que había al lado-vaya que tenía hambre

-es raro, yo sabía que te devorabas de 10 a 15 tazones de Ramen, le hacías competencia a Chouji, ¿Por qué solo te has comido uno?-pregunto sorprendida la chica

-los doctores me han aconsejado que coma mas verduras, así creceré más pronto-contesto el chico con simpleza

-Vaya…¿así que por eso eres tan pequeño?-pregunto inocentemente la rubia causando que su escucha bajara la cabeza

-si…por eso soy tan pequeño…-contesto tristemente, causando que Ino se arrepintiera de lo antes dicho

-yo…lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal…-se disculpo realmente arrepentida, por no recodar que su problema de estatura era tabú para el rubio

El jinchuriki noto esto y de inmediato sonrió

-descuida-dijo enderezándose y viendo a los ojos a la rubia-así que pasaste el examen ¿verdad?-le pregunto recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta-vaya, me alegro por ti

-no deberías-respondió la chica bajando la mirada-después de todo no pase al tercer examen

-¿pero llegaste al a torre? ¿No?-cuestiono confundido le rubio

-sí, pero llegaron muchos ninjas, así que hicieron rondas preliminares-contesto aun sin levantar la cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes llegaron a la torre?

-Llegamos mi equipo, el equipo de la arena, el del sonido, el equipo ocho, el equipo del primo de Hinata, y Kabuto y sus compañeros de equipo pero dos de ellos se retiraron antes de empezar

-¿Y quiénes se enfrentaron?-pregunto el chico bastante interesado, cosa que percibió su acompañante de inmediato

-bueno…las peleas fueron: la chica rubia de coletas del equipo de la arena contra la chica del equipo de Neji, gano la de la arena, después fue Shino contra uno del sonido, gano Shino, luego fue la chica del sonido contra el vago de Shikamaru, gano ese flojo-comenzó a explicar bastante calmada e intentando recordar-después de esa…fue la pelea de Hinata contra su primo…gano el…y casi la mata….-conto mientras entristecía la mirada al recordar esa pelea, en la que kiba le gritara que se rindiera pero ella no hacía caso-después fue el tipo de la arena con la cara pintada que controla a las marionetas… contra el que faltaba del equipo de Kabuto, después pelee yo contra el maldito aliento de perro…no le pude ganar…-declaro bajando la mirada-después fue la pelea del chico raro con unas cejotas contra el pelirrojo que da miedo de la arena, fue una pelea increíble…fue una lástima que hubiera perdido el cejotas…de esa manera tan horrible, el de la arena le rompió un brazo y una pierna y aun que él se paro, su sensei entro y lo saco de ahí

-vaya-fue lo único que pudo decir el Uzumaki al escuchar eso

-la última pelea fue la de el ultimo ninja del sonido contra Chouji, donde perdió de una manera tan patética…-dijo esto último meneando la cabeza de forma negativa-pero bueno…y así fue que las peleas en el examen chunin serán: el pelirrojo de miedo contra la momia del sonido, el holgazán de Shikamaru contra la tipa de la arena, el marionetista contra Shino y Neji contra Kiba

-increíble…-el ojiazul estaba asombrado con lo que acababa de escuchar, era una lástima que se lo hubiera perdido

-bien, yo ya te dije lo que querías oír-dijo la chica-¿ahora me dirás que paso?

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que respondió el Uzumaki esperando habar oído mal

-sí, ¿Qué paso en el bosque de la muerte?-le repitió mirándolo a los ojos-¿Por qué no llegaste a la torre?

-eh….bueno…veras…-intento responder el chico pero no tenía nada preparado y no se le ocurría nada que inventar ya que quería mantener su secreto por lo menos hasta que tuviera más respuestas-…¿así que a Shikamaru le toco pelear con puras chicas eh?

-Naruto…-dijo la chica en tono serio-¿Qué paso?

-….-el chico no respondió de inmediato, rompió contacto visual con la Yamanaka mientras se paraba y daba unos pasos dándole la espalda

-Naruto…-susurro bastante preocupada, ya que esa manera de actuar no era normal en el-¿realmente fue tan malo como para no decírmelo?

-Ino…quisiera responderte, pero ni siquiera yo recuerdo lo que paso con exactitud-mintió el chico sin voltear a verla ya que si lo hacía no lo podría hacer

-dime…-pidió sin cambiar su tono

-lo único que recuerdo fue que después de unas horas de estar en el bosque…dos grupos de ninjas nos atacaron al mismo tiempo…intentamos defendernos pero….no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes….Sakura y Sasuke quedaron inconscientes….intente escapar pero…no se qué paso después-"conto" el jinchuriki aprovechando el gran cariño que les tenia a ambas personas en especial a la pelirrosa-lo último que recuerdo fue que vi al examinador acercándose y…desperté aquí

-¿Cuando fue eso?-cuestiono la Yamanaka que estaba impresionada por lo que le acababa de contar

-el primer día, solo habían pasado unas horas de que empezara la prueba-contesto el chico, aun de espaldas

-¿pero eso significa que…llevas aquí más de cuatro días?-esta vez estaba bastante conmocionada-…pero… ¿tú también estabas inconsciente?

-si…acabo de despertar ayer, Sakura ya está bien pero Sasuke sigue en coma…¿no quieres ir a…?

-¿Y tu como estas?-le corto la chica bastante preocupada, sorprendiendo al joven

-bien…supongo…aun me duele no haber podido ganarle…ganarles-se corrigió-no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y…

Pero el Uzumaki no termino la frase al sentir los brazos de la chica enredándose en su cuello y su respiración cerca de su nuca

-qué bueno que estés bien…-le susurro al oído de forma dulce-eso es lo que más importa

-si…pero no pude cumplir mi palabra…no pude volverme Chunin-contesto con voz melancólica el joven mientras tocaba las manos de la chica

-no te preocupes…yo tampoco pude volverme Chunin…así que…¿te parece si lo intentamos el año que viene?-inquirió esta en un tono divertido

-si…podríamos hacerlo-le secundo el rubio en el mismo tono

Estuvieron en esa posición por varios minutos hasta que la Yamanaka hablo

-Naruto…lo lamento pero se está haciendo tarde-dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo y se mostraba realmente triste-y si no llego antes de que anochezca mis padres se enojaran porque tengo que atender la tienda

-descuida, me gustaría poder acompañarte pero no puedo salir del hospital hasta que estén los resultados de las pruebas medicas-contesto el ojiazul intentando consolarla-así que nos veremos en otra ocasión Ino-chan

El chico se giro para despedirse de su amiga que le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído

-cuídate…Naruto-kun

Acto seguido se echo a correr a la salida dejando al joven con un sonrojo en la cara ya que había sentido una calidez enorme en ese beso, antes de emprender el camino a su habitación, sin saber que alguien lo había estado viendo todo el tiempo

La única mujer del equipo diez caminaba por los pasillos del hospital rumbo a la salida, había dejado de correr una vez entro a los corredores del lugar y aun seguía con el color marcado en sus pómulos, su mente no paraba de repetir la última escena con el Uzumaki, en la que lo había besado, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer semejante tontería?…¿Ahora como tendría el valor de ver al chico a la cara? Eran las preguntas que se hacía y a las cuales no hallaba respuesta alguna

Ya solo le faltaba un último cruce de corredores para llegar a la recepción y por ende a la puerta de salida, estaba pasando por ahí cuando una mano la jalo y la estampo contra la pared, al instante abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver quien era

-¿tú, qué haces aquí…?

Ajeno a lo que le pasaba a su amiga, el jinchuriki del Kyubi caminaba rumbo a su habitación recordando el beso que acababa de recibir por parte de la rubia, juraría que aun podía sentir los suaves labios de la chica en su mejilla

-"¿Sera que acaso yo le…?...no…eso es imposible…después de todo ella y Sakura…"-iba pensando mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta que al fin llego a la puerta de su cuarto de la cual podría jurar que salía un aura negra-"será mejor que no piense en eso de momento"-se dijo mentalmente antes de respirar hondo y entrar en el lugar

Al irrumpir en su habitación lo primero que vio fue a Himari sentada en la misma silla de la mañana leyendo la misma revista, Anko ya estaba presente en la alcoba y estaba sentada del lado opuesto al de la chunnin también leyendo una revista solo que esta era un catalogo de armas de la tienda "Konoha no Kissaki", ambas se veían bastante tranquilas….si no fuera por las extrañas auras negras que irradiaban y por que la temperatura del lugar descendía a niveles peligrosos

-chicas…ya regrese-anuncio el chico con voz dudosa recibiendo como respuesta un absoluto silencio-chicas…

Ambas mujeres levantaron la vista para ver al rubio que hubiera podido jurar que vio a una enorme boa de casi dos metros que irradiaba una aura morada se enredaba alrededor de la silla de Anko mientras lo miraba listo para atacarlo, entre tanto, la jounin lo miraba seria y malévolamente por encima de la revista, por su parte, Himari había dejado su material de lectura en una mesa que había al lado y le miraba de la misma forma que la segunda examinadora solo que tenia la pierna derecha cruzada y tenía a un águila de plumaje rojizo que poseía un aura violeta posada en su hombro con las alas extendidas lista para atacarlo, dirigió su vista a la cama y tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás ya que juraría que, parado en frente de él, había un sujeto de pelo naranja, parecía una persona normal que llevaba puesto un traje japonés antiguo en color negro solo que por cara tenía una especie de mascara con unas líneas rojas en la parte izquierda de la frente, sus ojos eran malévolos ya que donde debería de ser blanco era de color negro, y sus pupilas eran de color amarillo que reflejaban una total demencia mientras se reía incontrolablemente con una voz bastante maliciosa

-"¿Un…un…Shinigami?"-pensó el chico bastante aterrado, parpadeo un par de veces y el extraño había desaparecido

-¿Quién era?-pregunto la pelirroja con voz seria y amenazadora

-¿Quién?-respondió de forma distraída el chico

-la mocosa a la que estabas abrazando en el patio-contesto la jounin con el mismo tono que la menor

-Ah…ella…era Ino-chan-dijo el joven-es una vieja compañera de la academia y mi amiga, me vino a visitar cuando supo que estaba aquí, ya que ella si llego a la torre

-ya veo…-dijo no muy convencida la peli morada-eso explica porque se me hacia conocida

-aun así eso no explica porque te estaba abrasando-replico con un deje de furia y celos la chunin

-eh, sobre eso….-contesto nervioso y un poco rojo el Uzumaki al recordar lo que había pasado, hecho que no agrado en lo más mínimo a sus amigas-bueno, es que estuvimos hablando un poco y ella me conto lo que paso en la torre y….y….

-¿y luego?-pregunto amenazante la hebi no meji

-bueno…es que…-dio un suspiro para armarse de valor, no tenia porque mentirles, después de todo eran sus amigas-nos pusimos melancólicos por no poder llegar al tercer examen y…no sé, solo sucedió

Ambas mujeres suspiraron antes de calmarse

-¿solo paso eso?-cuestiono no muy segura la pelirroja

-si…después de todo a ella…-empezó el jinchuriki pero bajo la mirada al recordar todas las peleas que había tenido con Sakura por el teme

-vale, entiendo- finalizo Anko no muy contenta cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico, ante la sorpresa de la chunin-se acabaron las preguntas

-hai-contesto el rubio caminando a la cama tranquilamente-buenas…

-¡hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-le corto la peli morada, sonriendo de forma maliciosa

-¿pero no dijiste que…?

-dije que se acabaron las preguntas, pero nunca que te fueras a dormir-contesto la mujer-ya que "debes de pagar por tus acciones"-le dijo mientras se acerca lentamente a el chico que la miraba de forma interrogante al no haber entendido a que se refería con eso

-espere Anko-sempai…-intento detenerla la pelirroja ya que había descifrado la mirada maliciosa de su superior y no le gustaba para nada-no irá a….

Fue demasiado tarde, la jounin rodeo a al chico con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, tan rápido que el ojiazul no pudo poner resistencia alguna ante una furiosa pelirroja

-Anko-chan…no respiro-alcanzo a decir el rubio después de unos segundos en los cuales no llegaba aire a sus pulmones

La mujer aflojo el agarre un poco para después inclinarse hasta que su cabeza quedo al lado de la del chico que no entendía que pasaba

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun-le dijo al oído, en ese momento el jinchuriki recordó la mañana que paso con ella hace seis años, cerró los ojos al tiempo que un sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza se apoderaba de él, correspondió el abrazo para sorpresa de la mayor

-buenas noches Anko-chan-contesto dejando salir a flote todo el cariño que le tenía a la peli morada la cual al oírle decir de esa manera su nombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Le soltó y se giro rápidamente para no darle tiempo de que la viera así

-nos vemos después-se despidió saliendo de la habitación no sin antes darle una última mirada a la chunin que se sorprendió por unos momentos

-ok-dijo un poco extrañado y rojo al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de ahogarse en los pechos de la jounin experta en tortura-"no sería una manera tan mala de morir"-pensó fugazmente el chico, pero al instante meneo la cabeza para alejar esas ideas y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja seguía en la habitación y le miraba de una manera bastante extraña, ya que tenía un gran sonrojo en su cara pero su mirada era cristalina lista para ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento

-¿pasa algo, Himari-chan?-pregunto preocupado y extrañado

-no, nada-contesto la chica limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha-tonto-susurro sin que él pudiera oírla y se encamino a la salida, pero fue detenida por una mano que la sujeto por la muñeca y antes de que pudiera racionar la atrajo asía el y con el otro brazo la rodeo por la cintura sorprendiendo a la chica que intento detenerlo poniendo su mano en frente de ella pero eso no fue suficiente para detener al joven, aumentando unos cuantos niveles más el rojo de la chica al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban-buenas noches Himari-chan-le susurro al oído

La joven pelirroja se dejo llevar por sus instintos cuando sintió el aliento del chico en su oído y correspondió el abrazo mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a acercar sus labios a los del rubio que por alguna extraña razón no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por impedirlo, estaban a solo unos milímetros de distancia, podían sentir el aliento del otro, solo un poco mas

-"mi primer beso….y será con Naruto-kun"-pensaba la chica

-bien, se acabo tu tiempo mocosa-la detuvo una voz mientras alguien la sujetaba por detrás de la blusa, y antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar la sacaron del lugar dejando a un rubio bastante extrañado

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto al aire antes de sonrojarse al recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer con la pelirroja, intentando olvidar eso se metió en su cama e intento conciliar el sueño, tardando unos minutos en quedarse dormido para despertar tirado en el la cima del monumento a los hokages

-diablos, debe de haber una forma más fácil y practica de venir contigo-se quejaba el joven hijo del cuarto Hokage mientras se levantaba lentamente

-_tal vez_, _pero por el momento tendrás que conformarte con esta_-contesto seriamente el peliblanco que se encontraba recargado sobre la misma roca de antes

-vale-contesto el chico- pero pasando al tema de interés…¿me dirás que tengo que hacer para que el zorro vuelva a la normalidad?

-_nada_-respondió el ojimiel secamente

-¿nada?-inquirió confundido el chico

-_sí, si quieres regresar a la normalidad, no hagas nada, solo encuentra a alguien que te quite el sello que te puso el tipo-serpiente_-contesto sin cambiar su semblante

-pero…-comenzó el Uzumaki con una ligera mueca en los labios

-_si de verdad te quieres hacer fuerte…solo hay una forma de conseguirlo_

_-_¿Cuál?-cuestiono el chico bastante interesado en la conversación

-_derrotando al Kyubi-_sentencio el espíritu

-¿derrotar al kyubi?-repitió asombrado el joven

-_así es, será la única forma de volverte más fuerte, claro que en este instante no serias capaz de hacerle ni un rasguño pero yo te entrenare, y en una semana…lo retaras_-aclaro rápidamente el peliplata

-no…en una semana no retare a Kyubi-contesto el chico seriamente con los ojos cerrados, hecho que sorprendió a su escucha

-_Naruto no….-_intento contestar este

-En una semana…-le corto el ojiazul antes de abrir de golpe los ojos mostrando una gran determinación en ellos-¡lo venceré!

Su compañero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esbozar una gran sonrisa por la actitud del chico

-solo dime lo que tengo que hacer-pidió el rubio

-_es una pena pero se ha acabado el tiempo_-fue la respuesta del ojimiel-_pero mañana te lo diré, descuida yo te contactare_-agrego al ver la cara de desagrado el Uzumaki

-vale-dijo no muy a gusto el chico antes de cerrar los ojos para después abrirlos y estar de nuevo en su habitación del hospital, se incorporo con suma pereza mientras se tallaba los ojos

-buenos días Naruto-kun-escucho que le saludo una voz femenina que reconoció como la de Himari

-buenos días-contesto aun medio dormido antes de bostezar

-¿Cómo dormiste?-escucho la pregunta de una voz totalmente diferente que era la de Anko según el

-bien…ya recupere todas mis fuerzas-respondió mientras se levantaba y enfocaba mejor sus amigas y se sorprendió al verlas ya que se encontraban pardas en frente de su cama, mientras se sujetaban las mejillas entre ellas dando a entender que habían tenido una especie de pelea antes de que el despertara

-me alegra escuchar eso-contesto Anko mientras soltaba a la Chunin que la imito en seguida-porque hoy, los doctores te darán de alta

-¿En serio?-pregunto con esperanza, ganándose solo una sonrisa por pare de sus amigas-¡Genial!-exclamo antes de pararse-¿eh? ¿Y mi ropa?-pregunto volteando ver a todos lados

-¿te refieres a la que traías cuando te encontré en el bosque de la muerte?-contesto la Jounin a lo que el rubio asintió-esa ropa la tiramos desde hace días

-¿y que se supone que me voy a poner para salir del hospital?-inquirió con una gota en la nuca el ojiazul solo para recibir como respuesta un paquete que le arrojo la pelirroja-¿Qué es esto?

-tu ropa-contesto la chica-le pedí a mi abuelito una muda idéntica a las que compraste cuando fuiste, "es un regalo por seguir vivo"….eso me dijo cuando me lo dio-conto no muy feliz al recordar eso

-ehh…gracias….supongo-contesto el chico algo apenado y extrañado por eso

-te esperaremos afuera en lo que te vistes-dijo Anko saliendo de la habitación seguida de Himari

Una vez que ambas mujeres hubieran salido del lugar el joven rubio comenzó a desvestirse, lo cual no fue tan complicado dado que solo llevaba la bata del hospital

Mientras eso pasaba en la habitación, afuera de ella se encontraban dos mujeres recargadas una a cada lado de la puerta viéndose fijamente

-aun no te perdono por arruinarme el momento ayer-dijo de pronto la pelirroja con voz seca

-eso es lo que menos me interesa-contesto con indiferencia la mayor, lo que irrito aun más a su escucha

-debería…por qué no pienso dejar a Naruto con una anciana-contesto desafiantemente está mirando a su superior

-¡¿A quién le llamas anciana, mocosa?-exclamo colérica la jounin encarando a la otra chica

-¡pues a la única anciana que veo aquí!-le espeto la chica

-bien, ya acabe-escucharon decir al otro lado de la puerta segundos antes de que esta se abriera

Lo siguiente que vieron las kunoichics las dejo con la boca abierta, entre ellas Naruto salía de la habitación mientras que aun observaba su nueva vestimenta que constaba de un pantalón tipo anbu que le llegaba a los tobillos de color negro, a juego con las sandalias del mismo color, en la parte de arriba ahora llevaba un chaleco de cuero negro un poco parecido a los de las fuerzas especiales solo que le cubría la parte de los hombros pero no tenia mangas , lo llevaba cerrado solo que tenía una V que dejaba ver por debajo de la ropa rebelando una playera de red parecida a la de cierto genio flojo y tenía un pequeño broche donde terminaba la abertura del chaleco con el símbolo de la hoja, ahora llevaba su insignia de ninja en el brazo derecho y casualmente llevaba en los codos y rodillas unas vendas de color Naranja oscuro

-¿y bien?-pregunto simplemente

-eh…eh…em…-tartamudeo torpemente la peli morada

-ah…ah…-de igual manera dijo la Chunin

-¿tan mal me veo?-pregunto inocentemente-ya sabía yo que no me quedaría esto, no me siento muy bien, creo que debería de volver al buzo…

-¡NO!-exclamaron ambas mujeres sobresaltando al ojiazul

-te ves increíble….-empezó la experta en tortura

-sí, te ves genial-le secundo la menor

-eso es bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos-sugirió mientras ponía marcha a la recepción

-te alcanzamos después-dijo la jounin

-tenemos que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con el director del hospital-explico la ojiazul con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, nos vemos en la entrada-se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar en sentido opuesto al de las mujeres sin darse cuenta de que estas empezaron a sacar sus armas, pero al llegar al segundo pasillo simplemente doblo la esquina en lugar de seguir de frente, camino unos cuantos corredores más y llego a la habitación que estaba buscando, toco un par de veces y al no recibir contestación abrió la puerta y se quedo helado por lo que vio: a un pelirrojo de mirada demente que rodeaba con su arena a un indefenso Lee que aun estaba dormido

-¡detente!-exclamo con voz seria, no asustada, llamando la atención del ninja de Suna

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?-respondió con sorpresa el chico

-me llamo Naruto, venía a visitar a Lee para ver como seguía y me encontré contigo ¿Qué planeabas hacer?-pregunto secamente clavando su mirada en el jinchuriki del Ichibi

-matarle-respondió sin titubeos este

-¿y crees que te dejare hacerlo?-pregunto levando su mano a su porta Shirukens aun sabiendo que ya no tenía ninguno

-si me intentas detener, también te matare a ti

-ya le ganaste en el examen ¿por qué lo quieres matar?-cuestiono bastante molesto y curioso al mismo tiempo

-para comprobar mi existencia-respondió el de Suna-yo solo vivo para matar

-¿Estas de broma?-inquirió bastante extrañado e impresionado por esa declaración

-no, desde el momento en el que nací, mi padre me tomo como un arma y me entreno para matar, cuando cumplí seis, la aldea me vio como una amenaza y desde entonces han intentado matarme, en cualquier momento, en cualquier día, porque me tenía miedo, él y toda mi villa, por eso solo vivo para matar, esa es mi existencia…-le conto mirándolo con esa mirada demente

-no tiene por qué ser así-dijo el rubio-escucha, antes yo también era como tú, la gente intentaba matarme todos los días y hubiera empezado a matarlos si no fuera porque conocí a personas importantes que me querían y se preocupaban por mi

El de la arena bufo de forma burlona y demente

-yo no tengo a nadie así-contesto secamente

-eso no es cierto-le corto el ojiazul-tienes a tus hermanos ¿no? El chico y la chica de tu equipo, ellos se preocupan por ti

-solo tienen miedo de que los mate-replico el joven

-eso no es cierto, ellos se preocupan por ti, y si no te parece suficiente….-en ese momento el rubio extendió su mano mientras miraba a los ojos del pelirrojo-yo te ofrezco mi amistad

El jinchuriki del Ichibi miro a los ojos del rubio y se sorprendió al verlos, ya que si bien no reflejaban temor alguno, parecía que lo estuvieran examinando por dentro, como si quisieran ver su alma, bajo la mirada para observar la mano que se extendía de forma amigable y regreso si vista arriba

El Uzumaki estaba al pendiente de cada una de las acciones del chico y tuvo que contener una sonrisa que se le iba a escapar al ver que el chico estaba dispuesto, aun que un poco dudoso, a darle la mano

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a nada menos que a Maito Gay obligando a voltear al rubio, cuando regreso la vista, vio con desilusión que Gaara ya no estaba en el lugar

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, jovencito?-pregunto con una poca de desconfianza el maestro antes de reconocer al joven como uno de los alumnos de su eterno rival solo que con una ropa totalmente diferente a la que había visto antes

-solo…evitaba una tragedia-contesto en un susurro el ojiazul mirando por la ventana antes de girar a encarar al profesor-maestro supercejotas…¿Cómo esta Lee?-pregunto sin más sorprendiendo por momentos al adulto que de manera totalmente seria respondió

-el ahora está fuera de peligro…pero no puedo decir que está bien, al parecer…cuando su oponente le rompió los huesos….-no sabía cómo explicarlo, ya que le era bastante difícil aceptarlo-los rompió de tal manera que varios fragmentos se pasaron a su espalda….los médicos han declarado que no podrá volver a ser ninja-digo bajando la mirada

-es una pena-contesto bastante tranquilo el joven aun que el mayor pudo sentir la tristeza en sus palabras-no le diga que estuve aquí-pidió mientras salía de la habitación calmadamente dirigiéndose a la recepción dejando atrás a un extrañado Gay

Mientas caminaba por los corredores del hospital, el joven Uzumaki no pudo evitar pensar en su encuentro con el pelirrojo de Suna y de cómo su mirada reflejaba tristeza y soledad detrás de esa aparente locura, dio un suspiro mientras llegaba a la recepción para encontrarse con la tercera sorpresa del día, a su maestro preguntando por Sasuke a una de las chicas recepcionistas

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-llamo extrañado mientras se paraba cerca de su superior que volteo a verlo y lo examino de arriba a bajo con su ojo antes de abrirlo por la sorpresa

-¿Naruto?-pregunto bastante asombrado a lo que recibió un hai como respuesta-vaya, por poco y no te reconozco, ¿a qué se debe el cambio de ropa?

-¿tu lo dijiste, no?-contesto seriamente, por alguna extraña razón desde que había despertado en el hospital su aparente idiotez se había esfumado casi por completo y solo atinaba a reaccionar como normalmente lo haría si no hubiera traído su máscara de bufón por tanto tiempo-debo de tomarme más en serio mi titulo de ninja, y siendo honestos, un traje naranja para un ninja…simplemente no mola-termino con un gesto de desinterés

El antiguo anbu solo observo a su alumno por unos momentos sin decir ni una palabra, aun sin creer el cambio tan drástico que acababa de ver en el chico

-¿a qué vienes sensei?-pregunto después de unos momentos de silencio el rubio antes de esbozar una sonrisa un tanto burlona-apuesto mil ryus a que no venias a visitarme

Kakashi se congelo en su sitio, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora intentando darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando ahí, ante el estaba un Naruto totalmente diferente al que había mandado a hacer el examen para Chunin, este era bastante serio, tranquilo y se le veía más centrado y determinado, además de que su "sentido del humor" se notaba más refinado, aunque con cierta demencia

-¿y bien?-le interrumpió sus pensamientos el chico-¿va a responder hoy o me doy una vuelta la semana entrante?-pregunto de nuevo con sarcasmo

-vengo por Sasuke-respondió saliendo de su letargo

-¿por?

-uno de los participantes de la última etapa de los exámenes fue asesinado, así que los miembros del consejo han decidido darle una oportunidad

-¿por qué a él?-pregunto extrañado el jinchuriki-si ni siquiera llego a la torre del área 44

-los ancianos dijeron que por qué ser el Novato del año merecía una oportunidad-contesto cerrando su ojo el jounin-así que como va a entrar en los exámenes lo voy a entrenar en este mes

-…

El silencio se prolongo por varios minutos, resultando un tanto incomodo para el peligris mientras el rubio pensaba un poco:

¿Por qué los ancianos del consejo lo habían elegido a él entre tantos ninjas?, si había sido el novato del año pero estaba seguro de que entre tantas aldeas ninja había alguien con mejores notas, a hora que lo pensaba un poco, siempre había sido así, Sasuke siempre lo tenía todo en bandeja, de hecho, recordaba una ocasión en la academia, los habían puesto a pintar sellos explosivos y Sasuke para variar había sido el mejor de la case aun que él había visto su trabajo y la verdad era pésimo…el teme siempre había tenido preferencia sobre los demás y eso lo hacía prepotente y arrogante, mientras los ancianos siempre que lo veían lo elogiaban por ser…por ser el único sobreviviente de su clan….

Ahora todo tenía sentido, la persona a la que siempre había considerado un amigo era solo un simple idiota arrogante que había tenido todo en bandeja mientras él se esforzaba por llegar a ser reconocido

Miro a su sensei por unos minutos antes de sonreír levemente

-bien…que tenga suerte entrenando al Uchiha-le dijo pasando a su lado caminando mientras se dirigía la salida, dejando atrás a un choqueado kakashi, ya que él había pensado que le pediría que lo entrenara a él en lugar de a Sasuke haciendo su típica rabieta pero el solo le había deseado suerte, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que el hiciera y segunda, el había llamado a Sasuke por su apellido, y pudo notar por unos instantes cierto odio en la pronunciación, simplemente no lo podía creer, como era posible que en tan pocos días el rubio hubiera cambiado tanto

Estuvo parado en su lugar por varios minutos antes de emprender su camino a la habitación del pelinegro aun pensando en lo que acababa de pasar

Mientras tanto, el ojiazul salía del hospital para encontrarse con sus amigas que lo esperaban en la entrada, enfrascadas en lo que parecía un duelo de miradas

-chicas…-las llamo tranquilamente

Ambas mujeres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron al Uzumaki con una sonrisa

-bien…¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto este con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a sus amigas

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto extrañada Himari

-Oh, vamos…acabo de salir del hospital…creo que eso siempre hay que celebrarlo, y que mejor manera de celebrar que con una comida deliciosa, así que ¡en marcha!-exclamo para después tomar a sus amigas por las manos sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo y empezara correr por las calles de Konoha

Mientras corrían, ambas mujeres tenían una pequeña idea de a donde las llevaría su "amigo", y aun que en un principio se sorprendieron por las acciones del rubio ahora le seguían el juego mientras lo sujetaban firmemente de la mano

Siguieron corriendo por varios minutos más hasta que el chico se detuvo, siendo imitado por sus acompañantes que miraron el edificio que tenían enfrente y sonrieron tiernamente

-por alguna razón no me sorprende que nos hayas traído aquí-comento Anko mirando el pequeño establecimiento y llevándose una mano a la cadera

-vamos, no hay mejor lugar que Ichiraku`s para celebrar que salí del hospital-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

-bueno, es a ti al que vamos a celebrar, creo que tienes derecho de escoger en donde quieres comer-dijo Himari mientras se encogía de hombros con una mueca divertida en el rostro antes de entrar el lugar

-tienes razón, pero después nos pasaremos por la tienda de Dango-pidió la peli morada imitando a la Chunin

-por mí no hay problema-acepto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa de enorme y real felicidad, una que no muy a menudo se le veía cuando entro al lugar

Después de unos cuantos tazones de Ramen, una amena charla entre los ninjas y el dueño del lugar y algunas bromas entre ellos mientras disfrutaban de un poco de Dango fue suficiente para que el tiempo se pasara volando cuando salieron del lugar ya era bastante tarde

-los siento chicos, pero mañana tengo algo de trabajo por la mañana así que me voy yendo-se despidió la jounin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio y darle una última mirada de odio a la pelirroja

-vale, nos vemos después Anko-chan-se despidió el chico sonriéndole de tal forma que la mujer se ruborizo por unos segundos

-adiós-dijo secamente la menor mirando como desaparecía la experta en tortura por los tejados de la aldea-bien….yo también tengo que irme Naruto, pero ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro-dijo el alegremente

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-pregunto con cierta preocupación en su mirada

-entrenar-contesto rápidamente el rubio levantando la mirada para ver el atardecer-eso es lo que hare, tengo que volverme más fuerte para poder protegerte, a ti y a todas las personas importantes para mí, y no pienso retroceder, ese es mi camino-termino volteándola ver a su amiga que le miro bastante conmovida por lo que había dicho

-de acuerdo, pero, solo no te excedas ¿vale?-le pidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, solo que un poco cerca de los labios y se empezaba a alejar con un sonrojo evidente en sus pómulos

-descuida-le contesto el rubio mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a su casa

EL rubio camino por varios minutos por la aldea antes de llegar a su casa y llevarse una grata sorpresa el ver quien estaba ahí

-¿Ino-chan?-pregunto un poco asombrado a la chica que está sentada en el piso con la espalda recargada en la puerta, las rodillas en su pecho y los brazos cubriendo su rostro-¿Qué haces aquí?

-fui al hospital hace un rato, me dijeron que ya te habían dado de alta…así que vine a ver si estabas en casa-respondió esta con voz entrecortada como si acabara de llorar

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?-pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba a la chica

-no lo sé…tal vez unas dos horas-contesto escondiendo aun mas su rostro entre sus brazos

-Ino…-susurro el joven dando un paso para descubrir que al lado de la rubia había una pequeña caja de regalo con una etiqueta en la que se leía: "felicidades por salir de hospital"

El chico miro la caja por unos segundos y se le empaño la mirada

-creo que debería ir…-empezó Ino levantando un poco la cabeza pero aun sin mirar al Uzumaki pero se callo cuando sintió el cuerpo de este dándole un cálido y profundo abrazo

-ven, vamos adentro-le dijo al oído antes de tomarla suavemente de la mano y ayudarla a incorporarse

-Naruto…-intento decir algo la rubia pero fue "arrastrada" gentilmente por el chico hasta el interior de la casa, aun que claro, no puso mucha resistencia que digamos, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala

-ahora vuelvo-dijo el ojiazul antes de dirigirse a la cocina dejando a Ino aun sin haber reaccionado

Por su parte la chica aun tardo unos cuantos segundos en mover la cabeza y darse cuenta de que estaba en la casa del rubio, así que aprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar viendo que el joven era bastante ordenado y limpio, se levanto de su asiento y camino en dirección de lo que parecía ser el cuarto de este pero entes de que pudiera abrir la puerta una voz la detuvo

-yo no entraría ahí si fuera tu, por que aun no la he limpiado, y créeme, no querrás ver cómo está adentro

La chica se sobresalto antes de girar a ver al ojiazul

-yo, lo siento, no era mi intención husmear…..la verdad-dijo apresuradamente sin mirar a la cara a su amigo

-relájate, no me incomoda ni nada por el estilo-contesto el suavemente, extendiéndole un vaso de Ramen de res-toma, debes de tener hambre

-no, para nada-contesto rápidamente la chica mientras movía las manos en forma graciosa-no tengo ham….-pero fue interrumpida por un rugido proveniente de su abdomen

-parece que tu estomago opina lo contrario-cometo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida dándole el vaso de comida que fue aceptada por la Yamanaka que estaba roja de la vergüenza deseando que se la tragara la tierra

Ambos Shinobis comieron en silencio, para la incomodidad de ella y la tranquilidad de el

Al termino el rubio le pidió gentilmente su vaso a la chica para tirarlo después de eso el se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá, pasaron varios minutos antes de que decidiera hablar

-perdón-fue lo único que salió de su boca provocando que la chica lo voleara a ver-por no estar aquí cuando viniste

La rubia meneo la cabeza suavemente de manera negativa

-no, yo debería de pedirte disculpas, debí saber que tenias cosas más importantes que hacer-contesto mientras bajaba la mirada

-tú también eres importante para mí, Ino-chan-afirmo el rubio cerrando los ojos-así que de alguna forma debo recompensarte-dijo mas para sí que para su escucha, estuvo quieto con los ojos cerrados por unos momentos hasta que-¡ya se!-exclamo antes de jalar a su amiga de la mano y salir de la casa

-Naruto, ¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto un poco asustada la chica

-no te preocupes, ¡por aquí!-contesto este mientras la jalaba para que subieran las escaleras y cruzar varios pasillos hasta que se detuvieron en medio de uno

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la rubia mirando extrañada a su compañero

-nada-contesto este rascándose la mejilla de forma apenada-es solo que quiero que sea una sorpresa, así que…-acto seguido se puso detrás de la chica ninja y delicadamente le tapo los ojos-vamos, camina-pidió

La chica obedeció por que de verdad tenia curiosidad de saber de qué forma la iba a recompensar

-"me pregunto si valdrá la pena la espera"-se dijo mentalmente mientras caminaba a ciegas por el corredor

-bien, ya puedes abrirlos-dijo el chico mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara, la mujer se detuvo y abrió los ojos y quedo asombrada por lo que vio, ante ella el hermoso firmamento nocturno se extendía en todo su esplendor con las estrellas más brillantes que nunca

-es hermoso-dijo asombrada mientras daba un paso al frente con la mirada en los astros nocturnos

-supuse que te gustaría-cometo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se paraba al lado de la rubia-este es mi sitio secreto, vengo aquí cuando quiero pasar el rato y pensar en algunas cosas

La chica ya no dijo nada, estaba bastante ocupada contemplando la belleza de la noche, cuando vio una estrella fugaz surcar le firmamento

-Naruto ¿viste eso?-pregunto con alegría volteando a ver al chico-era una estrella fu….-pero no pudo continuar cuando sintió unos labios presionando contra los suyos, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lo único que vio fue una cabellera dorada como el oro, no lo podía creer, era algo impensable, ella… ¡ESTABA BESANDO A NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Pero retrocedamos un poco:

Naruto se había estado sintiendo culpable por no haber estado cuando su amiga vino ya que ella era una de las pocas personas que había tenido las atenciones para con él y se sintió peor cuando vio el regalo que ella le traía, así que la invito a pasar y se fue a la cocina para prepara algo para comer, aun que obviamente tenía solo ramen, y en los tres minutos que tardaba en estar la comida se dispuso a abrir el obsequio que se trataba de una flor de magnolia cristalizada (ósea, dentro de un cristal) y recordó que en su jardín secreto había una planta de ese tipo la cual era la favorita de ella, tuvo que evitar las ganas de llorar cuando la vio, tomo los vasos de ramen y fue a la sala y vio a su invitada merodeando por la sala con la intención de ir a su cuarto

Cuando terminaron de cenar, el aun tenia esas ganas de compensarla por lo que paso así que tomo una decisión, si ella le había mostrado su lugar secreto, el haría lo mismo, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a él, aun que tapándole los ojos en el camino para que fuera una sorpresa

Cuando llegaron pudo ver lo asombrada y contenta que estaba de estar ahí los ojos le brillaban como a una niña pequeña en día de su cumpleaños, sonrió para sí mismo, de verdad se veía linda y fue entonces cuando sintió esa enorme necesidad de darle un beso

-"si se lo doy en la mejilla, no se molestara"-pensó para armarse de valor, ella estaba bastante entretenida viendo las estrellas-"bien, ahora es cuando"-cerro los ojos y se acerco lentamente, esperando pronto impactar con su piel

-Naruto ¿viste eso?-escucho que le dijo-era una estrella fu…-entonces hizo contacto y casi de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal ya que no se sentía como su mejilla, abrió un poco los ojos y pudo ver los de la Yamanaka que se estaban cerrando, entonces él los abrió, no sabía si maldecir o darle gracias a kami, ya que estaba besando a una de las chicas mas lindas no solo de su salón, sino de toda su generación, el….¡ESTABA BESANDO A INO YAMANAKA!

Apenas estaba procesando esa información cuando la falta de aire hizo de la suyas obligándolo a separarse de la rubia, de inmediato cerró los ojos en espera de sentir un golpe que jamás llego, así que los abrió lentamente para ver que su compañera tenía una expresión de incredulidad total acompañada de un sonrojo que la hacía ver sumamente hermosa, lo cual hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón

-¿Ino?-pregunto con cierta cautela, aun esperando ese golpe, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue cuando la chica le sonrió de forma traviesa y se engancho de su brazo

-¿no son lindas las estrellas?-pregunto con total romanticismo mientras levantaba la vista

El rubio la miro con sorpresa por varios segundos antes de sonreír

-sí, todas las estrellas son hermosas, todas a su manera

-_bien ¿estás listo?_

-siempre lo estoy-contesto el ojiazul con confianza-¿Qué es lo primero que aprenderé?

-_nada_-contesto simplemente el peliblanco

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nada?-cuestiono bastante molesto el rubio

-_no te puedo enseñar nada, porque ni siquiera tienes una espada_

_-_eso no es cierto-contesto metiendo su mano en el bolso de armas y sacando el mango de la espada-ya tengo una

-_Naruto, esa es la Tsuka de una espada_

-pero….

_-¿recuerdas como era tu espada, Naruto?-_pregunto seriamente el ojimiel

El rubio se mantuvo estático mirando el mango de espada en su mano antes de negar con la cabeza

-no…no lo recuerdo, solo sé que tenía una espada cuando luche contra el cara de serpiente

-_esa será tu primera tarea_-contesto el peliblanco chasqueando los dedos para que ambos aparecieran en una especie de llanura-_deberás encontrar tu espada de entre todas estas_-a continuación realizo el mismo gesto y un millar de espadas de diferentes formas y tamaños aparecieron en el lugar-_solo esa podrá romper esta-_dijo mientras una katana totalmente negra aparecía en su mano derecha-_pero descuida, tomaremos un descanso cada cierto tiempo, así que ¿estás listo?_

El ojimiel tuvo que actuar rápido para bloquear un ataque de Naruto con una espada que formaba un semicuadro dando la apariencia de que estaba doblada que al impactar con su katana negra se partió a la mitad causando que la parte superior saliera volando, inmediatamente el peliblanco dio un salto asía atrás para alejarse un poco y ponerse en defensa , por su parte el rubio solo tiro la espada rota que tenía en sus manos antes de sonreír de forma divertida y un poco demente mientras agarraba otra arma, esta era visiblemente más grande y tenía varios dientes saliendo de ella

-¿eso contesta tu pregunta?

-esa es la actitud…pero veremos cuanto tiempo te dura-contesto sonriendo el peliblanco

Cierta chica de piel blanca y pelo azul oscuro se encontraba en una cama al parecer dormida, abrió los ojos lentamente para mostrar que eran totalmente blancos sin pupila aparente y se incorporo con cierta pereza

-buenos días, Hinata-le saludo de manera cordial la voz de una mujer madura

-buenos días. Kurenai-sensei-respondió mientras se frotaba delicadamente los ojos-¿ha pasado algo?

-sí, te tengo dos buenas noticias-comento al maestra con una sonrisa

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto curiosa la heredera Hyuga

-la primera, hoy te darán de alta-dijo la ojirroja manteniendo el gesto, el cual imito su alumna ya que estaba bastante feliz de escuchar eso

-¿y la segunda?-cuestiono un poco confundida la chica a lo que recibió como respuesta un gran ramo de flores, con violetas, rosas de distintos colores (rojas, blancas y rosas aun que suene redundante), tulipanes, claveles y demás flores hermosas

-¡es bellísimo!-exclamo asombrada la genin-muchas gracias

-no me lo agradezcas a mi-contesto la mayor con una sonrisa

-¿a no?-inquirió aun mas confundida la chica-entonces…¿mis compañeros?

La jounin negó con la cabeza

-¿alguien de mi clan?

La mayor repitió el gesto

-¿por qué no mejor revisas la tarjeta?-opino la pelinegra sin quitar su sonrisa

La chica obedeció un poco indecisa y saco la tarjeta entre todas las flores, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho al notar el color llamativo tan conocido

-"No, no puede ser, será que…"-pensó bastante conmocionada mientras acomodaba la tarjeta naranja para leerla

_Para Hinata-chan:_

_No soy muy bueno haciendo este tipo de cosas, pero aun así pensé que debía de darte algo para alegrarte después de lo que hiciste en el examen, la verdad espero que te guste mucho tu regalo y que salgas muy pronto del hospital_

_Atentamente: Naruto_

-"Na…Naruto-kun me…me dio un presente"-pensó intentando procesar la reciente información, apenas había levantando la vista para encarar a su sensei, mas roja que un tomate cuando se escucho una voz

-¿te gusto tu regalo, Hinata-chan?-pregunto dicha voz

La heredera Hyuga podía jurar que su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía más un zumbido que un bombeo y no le sorprendería que lo estuvieran escuchando en la torre del hokage, giro la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y ahí estaba. El dueño de todos sus suspiros parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación y con un nuevo traje que le hacía ver condenadamente sexy…

Estos pensamientos fueron suficientes para saturar la pequeña cabeza de nuestra genin que al sentir como la sangre se arremolinaba en su cabeza término por desmayarse

-¿Hinata-chan?-pregunto preocupado el rubio cuando vio desplomarse a la chica-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamo mientras se acercaba a la cama-¡kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan se desmayo!

-estará bien, solo déjala dormir-contesto la susodicha mientras intentaba contener la risa

Flash back:

La Jounin del Equipo 8 estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su alumna, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio algo que la dejo atónita, un enorme ramo de distintas flores con piernas que caminaba asía ella, se tallo los ojos pensando que podía ser una alucinación ocasionada por beber tanto la noche anterior con su amiga Anko pero no, sin poder seguir pensando el ramo llego hasta ella y le saludo de forma muy enérgica

-¡Hola Kurenai-sensei!

Al instante la mujer reconoció esa voz tan peculiar y supo de quien se trataba

-¿Naruto?-pregunto un tanto incrédula obteniendo como respuesta que el chico hiciera a un lado el regalo que traía para ver mejor a la mujer y darle una sonrisa

-¡Vaya! Pero si es Naruto-comento feliz la kunoichi-¿vienes a ver a Hinata?

El chico asintió y entro a la habitación cuando la mayor lo invito a pasar, se quedo mirando a la heredera Hyuga por unos momentos mientras dejaba a un lado el regalo, fue entonces cuando la ojirroja reparo en la nueva vestimenta del chico

-¿Y esa ropa?-inquirió sorprendida la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sofá que había cerca

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

-no sé, solo se me ocurrió que debía de cambiar de look-respondió sinceramente el chico-¿me veo mal?

La experta en ilusiones observo de manera detallada el nuevo traje del chico y le sonrió, al parecer, Anko estaba en lo cierto, se veía demasiado bien con esa ropa nueva

-en absoluto, te queda genial-dijo con una sonrisa mientras deseaba que Hinata se despertara para que viera al rubio, antes de que se pusiera seria-Naruto, ¿es cierto que los atacaron en el examen Chunin?

El chico suspiro antes de responder

-sí, nos atacaron, pero ¿no es eso lo que nos debía de pasar?-pregunto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-no, no me refiero a que si los atacaron los demás participantes, Naruto, recuerda que yo, al igual que Kakazhi, fui Anbu, así que el Hokage nos da acceso a los informes y, según ellos, los ataco alguien que no debía estar en el examen ¿es eso cierto?-pregunto seriamente

El rubio repitió el gesto de hace unos momentos y respondió seriamente

-sí, alguien que no debía estar ahí nos ataco, a mí y a mi Equipo, pero buscaba a Sasuke en especial-contesto sabiendo que si Kurenai era de confianza para el tercero, también era de confianza para el

-¿por qué no dijiste nada?-cuestiono intrigada por eso

-por qué no valía la pena, los ancianos del consejo tienen a Jiji atado de manos, ellos toman la mayoría de las decisiones, como la de meter a Sasuke a la etapa final de los exámenes-respondió cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos-aun que hubiera dicho lo que paso, ellos no harían nada

-¿y qué piensas hacer el resto del tiempo?-inquirió preocupada por el chico, sabiendo que Kakashi se había ido a entrenar al Uchiha por petición del consejo

-entrenar-contesto con sencillez el ojiazul-eso hare, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir al baño-dijo antes de salir de la habitación

La mayor aun estaba terminando de procesar lo recién dicho por el chico cuando su alumna comenzó a despertar

-"esto será interesante"-pensó la sensei esbozando una sonrisa siniestra, muy parecida a las de su amiga Anko

Fin del Flash back

-"bueno, creo que dos cosas salieron de esto"-pensó mirando al genin zarandear a su alumna con la esperanza de que despertara-"Naruto cambio gracias a eso…y Hinata creó un nuevo tono de rojo"

Una mujer de pelo morado y ojos de color miel salía de la que posiblemente fuera la mejor ducha de su vida después de una gran mañana

-"que gran día"-pensaba la jounin mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para cambiarse-"me voy temprano a casa después de torturar a unos espías y hacerlos cantar, lo mejor es que es día de paga por lo que pude comprar una gran caja de dangos para disfrutar viendo la televisión toda la tarde…este día solo podría ser mejor si Naruto estuviera conmigo"-lanzo un suspiro y estaba a punto de entrar a su recamara cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó-¡ya voy!-exclamo mientras se dirigía a la entrada, abrió la puerta con molestia y se sorprendió al ver quien era

-¡Hola Anko-chan!-saludo enérgicamente el rubio con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, entonces los abrió y quedo impactado por lo que vio, ante el estaba una Anko con una toalla enredada en la cintura que le cubría la zona de abajo y una toalla pasada por detrás de la cabeza que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus pezones, sumándole a eso que aun tenia restos de agua en el cuerpo

-Hola Naruto-saludo con alegría la experta en tortura antes de darse cuenta de que el rubio no le quitaba la vista del cuerpo-Naruto…-susurro siguiendo la dirección de la vista del chico y ver que se dirigía directamente a sus pechos-…¡Kyaaaa!-grito cerrando la puerta de un golpe y noqueando al ojiazul en el proceso por estar demasiado cerca

…

-eso te pasa por ser un pervertido, Ero-naruto-dijo Anko molesta mientras le ponía una vendita en la nariz al joven Uzumaki, ya con su ropa habitual puesta

-no es mi culpa que abras la puerta con tan poca ropa-se defendió este

-bueno, ¿y a que se debe tu visita?-pregunto sentándose al lado del chico

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a Anko-neechan de vez en cuando?—contesto con otra pregunta y una sonrisa

-por supuesto que puedes pero…-comenzó la peli morada intentando encontrar las palabras correctas-es un poco raro que lo hagas después de seis años…

-¿quieres que me vaya?-pregunto quitado su sonrisa y mirando a la jounin

-claro que no-respondió rápidamente esta, haciendo un gesto con ambas manos-es solo que me sorprendiste, eso es todo

-bueno, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y algo me dijo que viniera a verte-comento mientras pensaba-"supongo que no le puedo decir que Shippu me dijo que aprovechara mi tiempo libre para estar con las personas más importantes para mí porque podría morir cuando me enfrente a Kyubi"-entonces llevo su mano derecha a la nuca y agrego-el problema es que no recordaba muy bien donde era, toque en cuatro casas diferentes antes de llegar aquí

Esto último le saco una sonrisa a la jounin

-bueno, ya que estas aquí ¿qué quieres hacer?-pregunto poniéndose de pie

-no sé, ¿Qué planes tenias?

-ver televisión toda la tarde comiendo dango-contesto rápidamente-pero sí quieres hacer otra cosa…

-para nada, ver televisión para mí está bien-le interrumpió con una sonrisa

La mujer fue a la cocina y regreso a los pocos minutos con un gran molde lleno de rosetas de maíz y ambos se pusieron a mirar televisión, el problema fue que dado el entrenamiento bastante riguroso que llevaba el rubio y el gran cansancio mental que le provocaba termino por ceder al sueño y se quedo dormido en el regazo de la domadora de serpientes que sintió un nudo en el estomago el verlo descansar tan tranquilamente después de todo lo que había pasado mientras contenía las ganas de besarlo

_-"vamos bésalo"_-decía una voz en su cabeza-_"tú sabes que lo deseas, solo bésalo"_

-"no, no puedo…y si despierta"-contestaba ella-"si no siente lo mismo por mi"

-_"al diablo todo eso, solo bésalo"_

La peli morada empezó a obedecer a la vocecilla y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al chico con la intención de besarlo mientras seguía dormido, o al menos eso creía

-¿sucede algo Anko-chan?-pregunto en un susurro el ojiazul cuando sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, de inmediato la jounin se sobresalto y regreso a su posición original actuando como si nada-lo lamento me quede dormido-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba

-descuida-contesto con una sonrisa un tanto asustada pensando que se había percatado de lo que había estado a punto de hacer

El rubio se termina de incorporar y ve el reloj

-las 4 en punto-voltea al televisor y se sorprende-¿por qué ves eso?-pregunto arqueando una ceja-el especial del ramen va a comenzar-y toma el control remoto y está a punto de cambiarle cuando Anko lo detiene

-espera, ya va a acabar-intenta quitarle el control al chico pero este no se deja-quiero saber si Ichigo le gana a Aizen ahora que perdió sus poderes-dijo mientras hace un puchero

-no seas infantil-le recrimino el rubio mientras empezaba a forcejear con ella-además de ser una Fujoshi (femenina de Otaku)

-cállate, no es mi culpa que no tengas Hoby`s con los cuales pasar el rato-contesto la chica mientras aplicaba más fuerza, aun que el control ya había volado desde hace tiempo, siguieron forcejeando hasta que en un movimiento sin pensar el rubio mueve la pierna de apoyo de la jounin y esta cae de espaldas sobre el sillón llevándose al Uzumaki consigo

-Anko…¿estas…-empieza el chico levantando la mirada, entonces se da cuenta de la cercanía con el rostro de la mayor y queda hipnotizado de los ojos de miel de ella-...bien?

Por su parte la experta en torturas también había quedado embelesada viendo los hermosos zafiros del chico mientras comenzaba a sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza

_-"hazlo"-_escucho en su mente y casi por inercia termino con la distancia que separaba sus labios de los del rubio plantándole tremendo beso al chico que no se la esperaba y solo sintió cuando la lengua de la jounin entraba en su boca, dándole una sensación totalmente diferente y a la vez parecida a la que había tenido con la rubia del equipo diez, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la falta de aire en sus pulmones les hiciera separarse

-Anko…tu…tu lengua entro en mi boca….-conto un poco asustado y asombrado el chico

-"oh dios mío, que he hecho"-se recriminaba mentalmente la pelimorada, a pesar de que ese había sido el mejor beso de su vida ahora los sentimientos de culpa y temor se arremolinaban en su cabeza-Naruto…yo…lo siento…no debí…no quise…-balbuceaba la mujer mientras se cubría la nariz y la boca con las manos y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos mientras los cerraba esperando que el chico comenzara a gritarle-yo no…Naruto-aun sin poder completar una frase coherente, la ojimiel levanto si mirada y se quedo atónita por lo que vio, a Naruto sonriendo plenamente-¿Naruto…no estás enojado?-pregunto aun temerosa de que el chico pudiera cambiar su expresión

-¿Por qué abría de estar enojado?-pregunto un tanto confundido el Genin mirando a la chica

-por que hice algo que no debí hacer…Naruto…tu eres un niño…y yo…no debí de hacer eso….

-¿Por qué no?-cuestiono en un susurro el chico, en ese momento, si Anko lo hubiera mirado hubiera visto el destello blanco que se presento fugazmente en su mirada

-por qué no está bien Naruto, no importa cuánto te quiera, no debí hacer eso

-¿y por qué lo hiciste?

-no…no lo sé…-ahora Anko parecía totalmente vulnerable y aun que le sorprendían las preguntas del chico, algo le decía que las debía de contestar, así que respiro profundamente mientras se limitaba a mirar el suelo-solo…no quise contenerme…hace seis años lo hice y te perdí…no quería que eso volviera a pasar-dijo en un susurro mientras que el fleco de su pelo le cubría los ojos y dejaba ver que el resto de su cara estaba visiblemente roja-pero…no te culpo si me odias por lo que hice…Naruto…yo…

La Jounin no pudo terminar de decir nada cuando sintió el cuerpo del rubio pegándose al suyo en un cálido abrazo

-Naruto…-susurro la mujer mientras correspondía el abrazo

-Anko…tu eres muy importante para mí, aquella vez hace seis años lo que paso fue que estaba asustado, pero aquí y ahora te prometo que nunca te volveré a abandonar…-le susurro al oído el rubio

-Naruto…-dijo entre lágrimas la pelimorada mientras se aferraba a Naruto en un cálido abrazo

-¡vamos! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto con un poco de burla el peliblanco esquivando un corte en horizontal con un salto-¿Qué paso con esa determinación con la que empezaste?

-demonios…¡ya lo veras!-exclamo el rubio mientras giraba aprovechando el impulso dado por el corte de la espada y conectándole una patada con el talón derecho a su oponente que se limito a bloquear el ataque haciendo una "X" con los brazos puesto que sequia en el aire

Una vez que el ojimiel toco tierra con los pies alcanzo a ver por el rabillo del ojo al rubio que lanzo un tajo con la espada y esta vez puso su Katana para impedir el ataque, cuando ambas armas se tocaron, la del Uzumaki se deshizo en pétalos de flores de cerezo, lo cual hizo que el chico abriera enormemente los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente a merced de la espada de su oponente que quedo bastante cerca de su cuello

El peliblanco estaba a punto de rebanarle la cabeza al ojiazul cuando el timbre de la puerta obligo al rubio a salir de su estupor y abrir los ojos de golpe, el timbre sonó por segunda vez y el chico comenzó a levantarse

-¡ya voy!-grito el chico cuando tocaron por tercera vez mientras se acercaba a la puerta-¿por qué tanta prisa…?-pregunto mientras abría la puerta, solo para encontrarse con una pelirroja detrás de la puerta-¿Himari-chan…?-inquirió extrañado mirando a la chica, que le miraba tímidamente

-Ho…hola Naruto-kun-saludo dudosa la chica

-¿sucede algo?-cuestiono mirando a la pelirroja

-no…nada…-respondió inmediatamente esta-solo pasaba por aquí y….bueno…se me ocurrió que podríamos dar una vu…vuelta…juntos-dijo mientras el color se le subía más a las mejillas

El rubio solo sonrió y cerró la puerta causando que la Fuyou bajara la mirada de forma triste, pensando que no quería salir con ella, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando el chico salió de su casa y la tomo delicadamente de la mano después de cerrar la puerta

-y bien, ¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al parque, seguido de la pelirroja que estaba completamente sonrojada por estar tomada de la mano con Naruto

Después de un rato de estar caminando por el parque y hablar de cosas triviales decidieron descansar en una banca cercana

-sí, de verdad, eso paso-dijo bastante alegre el rubio

-No te creo, es increíble-contesto la chica en el mismo tono que su acompañante después de haber escuchado la historia de su primera misión de rango C

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que el sonido de campanillas les hizo detenerse

-¿podrá ser?-pregunto bastante esperanzada la pelirroja mientras se giraba-¡sí!...son los helados…tiene mucho tiempo que no como uno

-¿te gustan los helados?-pregunto el ojiazul

-¿a quién no?-contesto la chica mirando al rubio

-touche, entonces vamos-dijo el chico sonriendo antes de emprender la caminata en dirección al puesto, fue entonces cuando la pelirroja se percato de un insignificante detalle: seguía sujetando la mano del rubio desde que el la tomo de la mano cuando salió de su casa, avanzaron hasta el pequeño carrito mientras el Uzumaki hacia una seña con la mano indicando que quería dos helados

-aquí tienen-contesto el vendedor con una sonrisa mientras servía dos bolas de helado en un barquillo especial-el especial de parejas, para los jóvenes enamorados

Sobra decir que tras esa declaración, el sonrojo de Himari no hizo otra cosa que aumentar, en especial al ver que el ojiazul no decía nada para negarlo, solo sonrió antes de regresar a la banca acompañado por la chunin, continuaron hablando un poco mas mientras se comían el helado, para disfrute de ambos

Pero como todo lo bueno termina pronto, ambos Shinobis vieron como comenzaba a atardecer sobre la aldea

-creo que es hora de irnos-comento el Genin a lo que la chica asintió, el joven estaba a punto de parase pero fue detenido por su acompañante

-Naruto-kun, espera-pidió la chica, el Uzumaki volteo y ella, con su dedo le limpio una pequeña mancha de helado que tenía cerca de la comisura de los labios antes de llevárselo a la boca ocasionando que el rubio se sonrojara e instantes después que la pelirroja también lo hiciera-eh…yo…no…-balbuceo mientras daba unos pasos para atrás, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca de una ladera hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el ojiazul intento agarrarla pero termino cayendo junto a la Fuyou

Una vez terminaron de rodar por la vereda, ambos estaban tendidos en el pasto con una plena sonrisa en su rostro ya que eso había sido más divertido de lo que habían esperado, mientras se miraban entre ellos

Para cierto jinchuriki del Kyubi la chica que tenía enfrente se veía sumamente linda con el cabello alborotado por la caída y sonriendo divertida, fue justo en ese momento que tuvo el impulso de besarla, se coloco sobre ella sin dejar de sonreír aun que esta ya era una sonrisa un tanto picara mientras que la ojiazul le miraba desconcertada

-Naruto-kun….¿que ha…?-comenzó a preguntar la Chunin pero fue silenciada cuando sintió los labios del chico presionar contra los suyos, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero después de unos segundos los cerro mientras abrazaba por el cuello al chico para profundizar más el beso, pasaron unos minutos antes de que la falta de oxigeno les obligara a separarse

Ambos ninjas se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, con un sonrojo marcado en sus rostros antes de que la pelirroja esbozara una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y se girara para quedar arriba del chico, ahora fue el turno del Uzumaki mirar desconcertado a su compañera segundos antes de que esta le plantara un segundo beso en los labios

-vaya, que gran idea la de ir a las aguas termales a descansar un poco-comentaba felizmente el rubio mientras caminaba por el lugar dirigiéndose al baño-es una pena que nadie haya podido acompañarme, porque todas tenían algo que hacer hoy

-_vamos, Naruto, deberías de disfrutar este día, aun que estés solo_-contesto una voz en su mente-_después de todo, no sabemos que pueda pasar mañana_

-tienes razón Shippu, pero sería más divertido si Anko-chan o Ino-chan o inclusive Himari-chan estuvieran aquí

La voz ya no respondió por lo que el muchacho siguió caminando hasta que algo raro le llamo la atención: un viejo sentado encima de una rana de considerable tamaño espiando en uno de los baños que era especiales para mujeres

-¡oiga anciano!-exclamo el jinchuriki del Kyubi-¿no cree que es de mala educación espiar a las mujeres mientras se bañan?-pregunto a voz de grito, al instante varios objetos comenzaron a salir del baño mientras se escuchaban gritos de mujeres enfurecidas

-¿Qué crees que haces gaki?-pregunto molesto el anciano mientras esquivaba todos los proyectiles-no estoy espiando, estoy recolectando información para mi próximo libro

-a mi me pareció que estaba espiando-contesto con indiferencia el chico

-demonios, deberías tenerme más respeto gaki ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo?-cuestiono el peliblanco con una actitud cool, la cual fue ignorada olímpicamente por su escucha

-un viejo rabo verde que espía a las mujeres mientras se bañan-respondió con simpleza Naruto

-¡te equivocas!-exclamo el anciano-yo soy uno de los legendarios Sannin, el Gama-sennin: ¡Jiraya el magnífico!-se auto presento mientras hacia una pose ridícula dándole pena al Uzumaki

-¿dijiste algo?-inquirió el ojiazul haciendo una perfecta imitación del su sensei

-"maldito gaki"-pensaba nuestro Sennin favorito-"un segundo…el no es….si no cabe duda"

-Si ya dejo de quitarme el tiempo, me voy, estoy descansando antes de volver a mi entrenamiento-comento tranquilamente mientras daba media vuelta

_-"espera un poco Naruto"-_escucho en su mente al instante se detuvo_-"esta persona aun que no lo parezca siento que es muy fuerte, además recuerda que yo no sé nada sobre el mundo Shinobi de ahora, así que por que no le pides que te entrene"_

-"estas bromeando"-contesto un poco molesto el joven-"no hay manera de que un anciano tan patético sea tan fuerte"

-"_déjame pensar…yo conozco un chico que a primera visa es un tonto y un bueno para nada pero me ha demostrado ser todo un genio en cuando a esfuerzo y aprendizaje se remonta…¿lo conoces?"_-pregunto retóricamente la voz

-"vale, tu ganas"-contesto el chico regresando a ver al Sannin-de acuerdo, si dice ser tan poderoso, ¿Por qué no me entrena?-pregunto con una sonrisa le chico

-de ninguna manera-contesto el hombre-no hay manera de que entrene a alguien tan molesto como tu

Al instante el rubio inhalo una gran cantidad de aire antes de gritar a todo pulmón

-¡Oigan, aquí está el anciano que estaba espiando a las mujeres en las ter….!-comenzó a gritar pero fue callado casi de inmediato por el peliblanco

-de acuerdo, tu ganas, tu ganas, te entrenare…-le dijo al chico al oído aun sin quitarle la mano de la boca-"demonios….mira que usar el chantaje para que lo entrene…es igual que su padre"

Unos cuantos minutos después en un lugar cerca de ahí:

-bien…ya que he decidido entrenarte por qué no empiezas por decirme tu nombre-pidió el ermitaño

-¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Genin de Konoha y futuro Hokage!-exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa ignorando una pequeña punzada de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo-y usted es el Ero-Sennin ¿verdad?

-¡ya te dije que me llamo Jiraya!-exclamo molesto el hombre

-lo que digas Ero-sennin-contesto el chico-bien, ¿Qué me ensañaras primero?

-primero quiero que me muestres que es lo que sabes, así podre pensar en que te enseñare-pidió derrotado el anciano mientras pensaba-"pensé que jamás volvería a escuchar ese apodo….de verdad es su hijo"

-bien…empecemos con esto-dijo el rubio mientras se hacia el sello del carnero y exclamaba-Hengen no jutsu-hubo una pequeña cortina de humo y cuando esta se disperso en el lugar del chico había una hermosa joven de unos 19 años sin nada de ropa, de largo cabello dorado amarrado en dos coletas.

Al instante, el Gamma Sennin salió disparado de espaldas debido a la profunda hemorragia nasal que había sufrido mientras que el jinchuriki volvía a la normalidad

-ok, ok ¿Qué mas sabes?-pregunto el peliblanco mientras se levantaba lentamente

-bueno….de técnicas básicas solo esa, jamás pude dominar el bunshin no jutsu-dijo el ojiazul pero antes de que el Sannin pudiera preguntar como se había graduado el chico continuo-así que solo se está-comento mientras hacia una cruz con sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos-Kage bunshin no jutsu-otra nube de humo cubrió momentáneamente el lugar antes de que hubieran cinco rubios parados mirando al anciano que se sorprendió a sobre manera

-"es increíble que pueda realizar ese jutsu a tan corta edad…"-pensó este-¿Qué más?

-nada mas-respondió el chico-es todo lo que se

-estas bromeando-dijo de inmediato el escritor de la serie Icha Icha

-no

-¿alguna técnica, algo más?

-en absoluto

-"¿de verdad hizo el examen para chunin?…¿Qué clase de idiota es su maestro?"-pensó-de acuerdo, ¿Qué entrenamientos has hecho hasta ahora?-pregunto apretando los puños ya que no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta

-veamos, en la escuela Iruka-sensei nos hizo el entrenamiento con la hoja en la frente y Kakashi-sensei nos enseño a caminar por los arboles…-recapitulo el ojiazul

-¿eso es todo?

-si

-….bien-susurro conteniendo su furia el hombre-quiero que tomes un kunai y lo lances a ese árbol-pidió mientras señalaba un pino que había cerca

-¿para qué?

-quiero ver que tan hábil eres manejando armas-contesto este

-bueno…-comenzó un poco apenado el chico-lo que pasa es que no tengo ni una, por que las use todas en el examen Chunin

-¿no tienes armas?-pregunto con una mescla de asombro y frustración

-es que no he podido ir a comprar más…

-¿solo tenias un juego de armas?

-sí, el que me regalo jiji cuando cumplí diez

El Sennin ya no respondió solo dio media vuelta y con un "sígueme" casi inaudible comenzó a caminar a la ciudad

Mientras caminaban por la aldea todos los aldeanos que veían a uno de los Sannin con el demonio comenzaban a cuchichear pero se callaban de inmediato al ver la expresión de verdadera furia en el rostro el hombre mayor, mientras que el rubio miraba extrañado al Sennin pervertido

Siguieron caminando hasta una gran tienda de armas que tenia por letrero una Katana en la que se leía: "Konoha no Kissaki" y antes de que el gennin pudiera preguntar qué hacían en la más prestigiosa tienda de armas de la aldea de la hoja el albo entro en el lugar siendo seguido de cerca por el rubio, camino con paso decidido asía el mostrador en donde estaba un hombre de complexión delgada y de cabello castaño que al mirar al alumno del tercero sonrió

-buenas tardes Jiraya-sama, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo esta vez?-saludo cordialmente el hombre

-dame tres de tus mejores juegos de armas-pidió sin rodeos ni formalidades el Sannin, le hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de confirmación y salió para la parte de atrás de la tienda

Por su parte el jinchuriki miraba asombrado todas las armas que ahí se exhibían que eran desde las clásicas Katanas, pasando por espadas de doble filo, dagas y guadañas, hasta hachas, lanzas y alabardas, también palos de distintos tamaños y materiales y barras dobles o triples (chacos) entre demás armas

-buenas tardes…¿buscaba algo en especial?-le pregunto de repente una voz de chica, el joven volteo asía la propietaria de la voz y se encontró con una chica un poco mayor que él, tal vez un año, de cabello castaño peinado con dos chongos y ojos del mimo color, llevaba una blusa estilo oriental sin mangas rosa y unos pantalones verdes , que le sonreía tranquilamente, tenia atada su banda de ninja en la frente, al igual que el

-eh….perdón…solo estaba viendo-contesto el chico, la Kunoichi le miro por unos segundos antes de preguntar

-¿no nos hemos visto antes?

El ojiazul la miro por unos instantes antes de responder

-ciertamente me eres familiar-dijo pensativo-¡ya se!-exclamo de golpe, asustando a su escucha-¿no eres la chica del equipo del cejotas?

La castaña asintió lentamente sabiendo a la perfección a quien se refería con cejotas

-y tu eres…miembro del equipo de Hatake Kakashi…el eterno rival de Gai-sensei ¿no?

El rubio asintió

-¿Qué te trae a la tienda de mi familia?-pregunto la chica

-eh…vengo con el-contesto el chico señalando al peliblanco que seguía esperando su pedido

-¿en serio?-pregunto sorprendida la kunoichi al ver a uno de los Sannin legendarios, el chico asintió

-si enserio…este… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto con una péquela sonrisa

-Tenten-contesto la chica-¿y el tuyo?

-Uzumaki Naruto

-encantada de conocerte Naruto-san-saludo cordialmente haciendo una reverencia

-el gusto es mío-contesto en el mismo tono el rubio pero antes de poder seguir hablando el albo invocador de Sapos paso a su lado

-vámonos-dijo sin cambiar su semblante serio mientras salía de la tienda

-ok, nos vemos en otra ocasión Tenten-chan-se despidió el Uzumaki sonriendo mientras seguía al mayor

Al instante la Kunoichi compañera de Lee y Neji sintió una punzada nada dolorosa en el corazón al ver esa sonrisa tan pura y tierna en un chico, que hizo que se sonrojara un poco mientras hacia un tonto ademan con la mano en señal de despedida

Por su parte, el Dúo valeroso, como los conocerían mucho tiempo después, caminaron hasta estar cerca de la torre del Hokage, fue entonces cuando Jiraya se detuvo y le lanzo una bolsa al rubio que la atrapo sin dificultad alguna y la abrió para ver su contenido, adentro había tres pequeñas bolsas rectangulares de piel negra junto con otras tres bolsas mas grandes con forma de semicírculo que el chico reconoció como porta armas y porta Shirukens, levanto la vista asía el albo pero antes de poder preguntar este dijo

-considéralo un regalo de mi parte, ahora que te tomare como discípulo-dijo seriamente-escucha, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero nos veremos mañana para comenzar tu entrenamiento

-perdón Ero-sensei -dijo el chico-pero mañana no creo poder, ya que tengo unas cosas que hacer, ¿le parece si nos vemos pasado mañana?

El peliblanco respiro profundo antes de responder

-de acuerdo, nos veremos en las aguas termales

-claro, donde pueda espiar a las mujeres desnudas-dijo el chico mientras comenzaba alegarse en dirección al ocaso

Un chico rubio caminaba en la oscuridad de la madrugada, a lo lejos se podía distinguir que el amanecer estaba próximo, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque por donde cruzaba un pequeño arroyo

-"bien, este lugar parece ideal"-pensó el joven examinando todo su alrededor, se recargo en un árbol cercano y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el pasto-aquí vamos-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos, en el momento en el que los volvió a abrir se encontraba en la cima de la montaña a los hokages y frente a él, un chico peliblanco que le miraba tranquilamente

-¿estás listo?-fue lo que dijo a forma de saludo el joven

-claro que lo estoy-respondió el Uzumaki-para esto he entrenado todo este tiempo, así que ¿Qué esperamos?

-vaya…te ves muy seguro de ti mismo-comento el de blanco-casi podría decir que te estás confiando demasiado

El rubio negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

-te equivocas-respondió el chico-se que sería un completo estúpido si me confiara, solo estoy dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa y a no rendirme nunca, porque ese es mi camino-dijo mirando a su escucha con una mirada que mostraba una total determinación, ya que en lugar de ser de un azul zafiro ahora eran de un azul eléctrico, listos para cualquier cosa

El ojimiel sonrió un poco mas mientras cerraba los ojos

-de acuerdo, vamos allá-acto seguido el joven chasqueo los dedos y ambos aparecieron en un enorme cuarto con un poco de agua cubriendo el piso y al fondo una gran reja con un papel en medio con el kanji "sello" puesto en el

-**vaya, vaya, miren quien ha decido venirme a visitar**-se escucho una voz bastante malévola proveniente de adentro de la jaula**-¿a qué se debe tan grandioso honor de que mi carcelero me visite?-**pregunto con sorna el bijuu mientras que en la oscuridad solo se veían unos enormes ojos rojos acompañados por un gran hocico lleno de dientes bastante afilados

-así que tu eres el Baka Kitsune que está encerrado en mi-contesto con indiferencia el chico causando que Shippu tuviera que contener una sonrisa al ver las agallas del rubio-tu bien sabes a que he venido…¡a derrotarte!-exclamo mirando al interior de la jaula

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una carcajada bastante sádica y lúgubre que le haría hacerse en los pantalones a cualquiera

-**ha sido un buen chiste mocoso**-respondió sin cambiar su tono imponente que no parecía afectarle en nada al ojiazul

-¿acaso ves que me estoy riendo?-pregunto a modo de respuesta este sin dejar de mirar al Zorro

-**tu jamás me vencerás, solo eres un simple humano**-contesto el demonio

-si así piensas…¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?-inquirió mientras sonreía tranquilamente-tengamos un duelo, aquí y ahora, si gano responderás todas mis preguntas y me ayudaras a alcanzar mi sueño

**-¿y si yo Gano?-**pregunto el rey bijuu

-te daré mi alma y serás libre para destruir el mundo

-**quien hubiera pensado que la oportunidad de salir para destruir el mundo humano llegaría tan fácil**-dijo el emperador de las bestias demoniacas detrás de las rejas-**no te preocupes mocoso, no te matare, jugare un rato contigo y después te destruiré**

-¿eso es un sí?-cuestiono el Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a la reja y con un ademan de la mano Shippu se transformaba en la espada

-**Por supuesto, mocoso**

-entonces…-el joven dio un salto para quedar enfrente del pergamino y de un solo tajo lo corto por la mitad-…sal a jugar un rato conmigo…Kyubi-kun

Fin del capítulo dos

Bueno en realidad no, es solo la mitad de lo que tenía pensado hacer del capítulo pero como ya van 39 páginas (a verdana 9) creo que lo dejare aquí

Como se abran dado cuenta este capítulo solo sirvió para que Naruto profundizara un poco su relación con sus "amigas" y conociera a Jiraya y a Tenten, fuera de ahí no paso nada destacable

De verdad les agradezco a todas las personas que han agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas y también les doy las gracias a las que han agregado a un servidor como uno de sus autores favoritos, claro que también les agradezco a las personas que dejaron un Rewi en el capitulo anterior y los vuelvo a invitar a que me dejen uno en este capítulo, y también les invito a todos a que lo hagan sin temor alguno ya que también recibo rewis anónimos

En relación con el punto anterior necesito que me digan si quieren que Sakura forme parte del Harem o la mando al Carajo junto con el Sasugay, o si quieren que alguien más entre al Harem (recuerden que hasta ahora es un NarutoXHinataXInoXAnkoXHimari(OC)XTentenXTemari)

De nueva cuenta les invito a dejarme un mensaje con su opinión y/o comentario

Sin más me despido hasta la próxima actualización

Atte: Kyuto no Draconia


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Enfrentamiento, Revelaciones y Entrenamiento**

-Sal a jugar un rato conmigo…Kyubi-kun

Al instante la puerta se abrió de par en par mientras la gran bestia salía de su jaula, aventando un poco lejos al rubio por la onda de poder que se creo

-"sabía que esto no sería fácil…pero aun así…"-pensó mientras caía de pie y miraba a la gran bestia

**-¡vamos!-**grito enardecido el zorro-**¡muéstrame de lo que estas hecho!**

El ojiazul no respondió, solo se lanzo en contra del demonio con colas y este de inmediato lo intentaba detener lanzado potentes ataques con sus garras queriendo despedazar al chico que las esquivaba con habilidad y suerte

En uno de esos intentos de golpes el Uzumaki aprovecho para subir por la pata del zorro

**-¿Dónde estás mocoso?-**pregunto iracundo el demonio al no ver al rubio en ningún lugar

-¿me buscabas?-pregunto el rubio, listo para clavarle la espada en la espalda del Kitsune que evito tal acto sacudiéndose violentamente mandando legos al chico que choco contra la pared y cayó pesadamente al suelo

-demonios…estuve cerca…-susurro mientras se levantaba

**-¡trágate esto**!-grito el demonio con colas mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego en su dirección

-¡maldición! ¡Como si eso me fuera a detener!-contesto también en un grito el ojiazul

Acto seguido lanzo su espada a manera de que diera varios giros en el aire, salto e impacto con su suela del pie derecho la parte de hasta debajo de la espada, dándose el impulso suficiente para esquivar el ataque pero no vio venir el tremendo golpe que lanzo la bestia, que lo mando de nueva cuenta a estrellarse contra la pared solo que ahora con más violencia

-ku…-fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico mientras se levantaba para después volver a lanzarse contra el Kitsune

**-¿tú no aprendes?-**pregunto este al ver al chico repetir la misma acción, y lanzar otra gran bola de fuego en su contra

El jinchuriki lanzo su espada de nueva cuenta solo que esta vez en dirección al zorro, segundos antes de que la gran bola de fuego lo impactara quemándolo al instante

**-¡eres un idiota!-**exclamo el demonio mientras veía la espada acercarse a él, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la Katana explotaba creando una pequeña nube de humo del cual salió otro Naruto con varios Kunais entre los dedos

-¡sorpresa!-dijo el rubio antes de lanzarle las armas directo a los ojos del demonio que las detuvo lanzando un zarpazo al aire para después sonreír malévolamente

-¡sorpresa!-se escucho decir de nueva cuenta al ojiazul que apareció detrás de su otro yo y lo uso para darse más impulso y quedar a la altura de la cara del zorro mientras levantaba su Katana con ambas manos en la empuñadura-¡tsuya no taifuu!(destello de ciclón)-exclamo lanzando un corte al aire del cual creó una onda de choque de color blanco que se dirigía de nueva cuenta a los ojos del Kyubi –"lo conseguí"-pensó fugazmente el chico yendo asía atrás por el impulso del ataque, antes de que el bijuu lanzara otra bola de fuego que choco con el ataque del rubio creando una cortina de humo-"demonios…"-maldijo mentalmente el joven antes de ver una enorme garra que atravesó la cortina de humo y lo golpeo violentamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar mandándolo de nueva cuenta contra la pared

-"eso estuvo cerca…muy cerca"-pensó el Uzumaki mientras se incorporaba solo para ver que la misma garra que lo había golpeado se dirigía directamente asía él con muy malas intenciones

-"…¿cómo demonios se supone que lo esquive?"-pensó aterrado el chico, en ese momento, alcanzo a vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo, una puerta que estaba a poco más de dos metros a su izquierda

Hubo otra gran nube de humo y cuando esta se disperso el demonio con cola se percato de que no había nadie en la gran habitación

**-¡donde te metiste maldito mocoso!**-grito furioso mirando en todas direcciones

-…eso sí estuvo cerca-susurro el rubio con los ojos cerrados, su espada en la mano izquierda y la mano derecha sobre su corazón-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto al aire mirando a su alrededor ya que parecía estar en un largo pasillo bastante oscuro, iluminado con pequeñas lámparas que no iluminaban todo el lugar dándole un toque sombrío y raro ya que daba la impresión de estar en el drenaje

Pero no pudo seguir analizando el lugar ya que no muy lejos de donde estaba la pared se hizo literalmente añicos mientras el gran zorro asomaba su cabeza

**-¿intentando huir?-**pregunto cuándo distinguió al Uzumaki que estaba aterrado-**lastima…no puedes…**

-¡eso lo veremos!-exclamo en respuesta mientras lanzaba un par de bombas de humo al suelo y comenzaba a correr por el pasillo, ocasionando un gran sonido puesto que el suelo estaba mojado, ocasionando que a cada paso se escuchara un sonoro "splash" pero este se dejo de oír dado al sonido de un gran derrumbe, para cuando el ojiazul volteo vio a la enorme bestia detrás suyo

**-te lo dije….no puedes**-se burlo el zorro mientras volvía a lanzar bolas de fuego que eran esquivadas a duras penas por el chico

-"odio tener que huir…pero no puedo pelear muy bien contra él en un espacio cerrado"-pensó mientras se agachaba para esquivar una bola de fuego que le alcanzo a quemar un poco, solo la punta del cabello-¡maldición!-exclamo de forma por demás violenta al ver que delante suyo el camino estaba totalmente cubierto por llamas-"no puedo permitirme gastar Chakra en tonterías como esta"-y así salto, en contra de todo pronóstico, en dirección a la pared derecha para empezar a correr sobre esta , un poco doblado, ya que con su mano rosaba la pared para mantenerse estable y aun que el espacio incendiado no abarcaba más de tres metros el rubio siguió corriendo por lo menos cinco más antes de regresar al suelo para después rodar esquivando otra bola de fuego

**-¡deja de correr mocoso!**-grito molesto el Kyubi al estar persiguiendo al chico

-¿acaso me crees idiota?-pregunto con enfado el ojiazul mientras seguía corriendo-"¿Cómo demonios le puedo hacer frente…?-se pregunto-"…él es más grande, mas fuerte….no le ganare nunca….no, tengo que ganarle y no me rendiré por nada del mundo"-se giro mientras lanzaba varios Kunais en dirección al zorro-¡porque ese es mi camino!

Las armas no le hicieron ni un rasguño al demonio que ni siquiera se molesto en esquivarlas cuando impactaron contra su pecho mientras corría por el pasillo

-"¿porque nadie está para ayudarme?"-pensó fugazmente el Uzumaki volviendo a caminar sobre la pared para esquivar las bolas de fuego-"será porque estoy solo en mi mente…da"-el chico empezó a detenerse lentamente mientras susurraba-mi mente…-se detuvo por completo mientas el demonio con colas que corría detrás al verlo parar se lanzo sobre el

-eso es…mi mente…-el muchacho se giro para encarar al demonio que ya estaba en pleno aire con la intención de destruirlo, extendió su brazo con la mano a la altura de su cara-…mi mundo-milésimas de segundo después chasqueo los dedos y de un momento a otro todo el complejo de drenajes se transformo en una llanura(de esas al estilo Dragon ball) y una montaña apareció en frente de él, o al menos eso pareció ya que se hizo añicos a los pocos segundos de aparecer, cortesía del zorro que choco con ella

**-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Da la cara!-**exclamo colérico el Kitsune de nueve colas mirando en todas direcciones ya que parecía que el ojiazul había quedado sepultado por las rocas del derrumbe

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres…-se escucho decir al chico aun que el demonio no podía verlo-¿Por qué no te doy la cara miles de veces?…taju… ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Al instante y de la nada un mar de color negro con amarillo se abalanzo sobre el NineTail gigante que de inmediato contraataco pisando y quemando a algunos que comenzaron a esfumarse literalmente pero para infortunio del demonio, sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes ya que no podía con el numero de rubios que poco a poco comenzaron a escalar por su piel

**-¡ROAAAAAHHHHH!**-se escucho rugir a la bestia mientras de una increíble manera todo su pelaje se incendiaba, calcinando vivos a todos los Narutos que habían subido a él-**¡Eso es todo lo que tienes maldito mocoso!**

-no…en realidad no-se volvió a escucharme en el lugar, inmediatamente el demonio capto de donde provenía la vos y al levantar un poco la vista vio al Uzumaki parado en una especie de meseta, aun que esta era bastante pequeña ya que en la punta solo cabían los pies del chico, dando la apariencia de que solo era una aguja

El chico se encontraba apuntando al zorro con la palma de la mano izquierda abierta en dirección al demonio

-sonríe…-susurro el chico con una sonrisa antes de cambiarla por una expresión de esfuerzo-"si con esto no logro aun que sea aturdirlo…estoy perdido"-pensó

Flash Back:

Un joven rubio se encontraba enfrascado en un intenso duelo de Ken jutsu contra un joven de pelo blanco en donde ninguno de los dos parecía querer retroceder, el ojimiel con aquella Katana totalmente negra y el chico con una que era totalmente blanca aun que parecía más azul cielo

Entre corte y golpe, hubo un descuido por parte de Shippu que fue aprovechado por su oponente que está a punto de cortarlo por la mitad, sorprendentemente salió disparado sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto

-…¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto un tanto aturdido después de incorporarse el ojiazul

-lo siento naruto, no era mi intención utilizar un Hadou en la pelea-se disculpo este

-¿Hadou?-preguntó confundido el joven a lo que el hombre solo suspiro

-veo que hable demás-dijo tranquilamente antes de volver a suspirar-no hay opción, quería empezar a enseñártelos después de que supieras toda la historia pero no hay de otra

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono extrañado el rubio

-veras Naruto, el Rikudou Sennin fue el creador del ninjutsu, pero no del que conoces ahora-comenzó a explicar el peliblanco-él en un principio solo creo doscientas técnicas básicas, cien de ataque, el Hadou y cien de defensa, el Bakudou

-¿y esa de ahora?

-es la primera técnica de ataque, consiste en liberar tu Chakra en un punto en específico de tu cuerpo, generando una enorme presión de aire que golpea al rival

-¿y cuál es su nombre?

Fin del flash back

-¡SHO!(impacto)-exclamo el rubio mientras con su mano derecha sujetaba firmemente su muñeca izquierda y salía disparado asía atrás cayendo del risco en donde estaba parado mientras que el enorme demonio era golpeado por la aparente nada, obligándolo a retroceder-funciono…-susurro el chico antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

-perfecto….-se escucho decir a Naruto en alguna parte del a inmensa llanura-empiecen-ordeno sin mas

De inmediato todos los rubios que habían quedado "vivos" después del primer ataque en contra del zorro repitieron la misma acción que su clon había hecho y de la nada Kyubi se elevo en el aire, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas con una cara de dolor

**-¡maldición!-**se escucho decir al zorro mientras se paraba lentamente-**me las pagaras…**

-huy que miedo…el baka Kitsune se enojo-se mofo el rubio saliendo de detrás de una roca

**-es enserio….maldito mocoso…me las pagaras**-dijo con bastante furia en su voz mirando al chico mientras levantaba la pata para darle otro golpe, sorpresivamente golpeo una pequeña montaña que había a su derecha, sobra decir que el Naruto que tenía enfrente tenía una cara de horror indescriptible

-¿co…como…?-intento formular una pregunta antes de desaparecer en una pequeña explosión

-¿…lo supiste…?-termino la interrogante otro rubio que en ese momento aterrizaba después de saltar para evitar una muerte segura perdiendo la concentración y con ella a sus bunshins

**-¿en serio me creíste tan tonto?-**respondió Kyubi parándose en frete el joven que miraba a la imponente criatura con una mescla de sorpresa y miedo**-¿creíste que no me había dado cuenta de que estabas usando Kage bunshins para encubrirte y no dar la cara?-**pregunto mientras sonreía siniestra aunque burlonamente, como si la idea le causara gracia, pero no dejo ni siquiera responder al Uzumaki-**Muere…-**inhalo profundo antes de soltar una ráfaga de bolas de fuego ante el chico que de inmediato se lanzo a un lado para esquivarlas

-"maldición…a este paso no seré capaz de evadirlas todas…"-pensó fugazmente el rubio mientras saltaba para dejar pasa una de las bolas de fuego y de inmediato ver como otra se acercaba a él, al verse sin posibilidades de evadir el ataque hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, comenzó a dar varios giros en el aire a tal grado que se transformo en un pequeño remolino-¡Shiro Shippu!(Huracán blanco)-se escucho decir dentro del tornado del color mencionado

Al instante la bola de fuego choco contra la defensa del Uzumaki y al instante desapareció, al igual que el remolino, mandando lejos al ojiazul que cayó pesadamente de costado

-…eso…si estuvo demasiado cerca-susurro mientras se incorporaba, solo para darse cuenta de que el zorro estaba en frente de él y que estaba acorralado en un acantilado-¡hay por amor de dios! ¡Esto es demasiado!-exclamo molesto mirando el fondo…que increíblemente se veía bastante alto-…unos 50….no…60 metros-dijo después de analizar el risco-esto de verdad pinta mal

**-¿te rindes, mocoso?-**dijo de repente el Kitsune-**ya te diste cuenta de que estas atrapado sin salida**

-te equivocas, Kyubi-kun-respondió tranquilamente mientras enterraba su espada a un lado-siempre hay una solución para todo-hizo un sello con la mano y cinco Narutos aparecieron de la nada creando una pequeña cortina de humo

**-¡no me jodas!**-grito el demonio mientras soltaba un manotazo a uno de los rubios con la intención de aplastarlos, pero sorpresivamente lo atravesó-**¿es solo un bunshin común?...ja, al parecer te estás quedando sin chakra**-se burlo antes de realizar una barrida con la pata, en respuesta los rubios saltaron solo para ser recibidos por otra barrida en el aire que dio el kitsune con la otra pata atravesando a cuatro de ellos y mandando un poco lejos al quinto que no tenia oportunidad de salvarse de caer al vacio

**- se acabo-**anuncio el demonio

-no estés tan seguro-contesto el chico con una sonrisa para después desaparecer

**-¿ese si era un Kage bunshin?**-susurro un tanto impresionado el zorro

-¡pero por supuesto!-exclamo el original mientras se levantaba de la orilla del risco, tomaba su Katana que seguía enterrada en el suelo y saltaba a la pata de su oponente, que por reflejo la levanto, actuando como catapulta para que el rubio saltara al Kyubi cual largo era, cuando iba a la mitad giro su cuerpo para caer con los pies al instante lanzo un corte en horizontal que creó una onda blanca que impacto con el costado del demonio que había intentado girarse, obligándolo a retroceder al borde del risco y dejándolo aturdido por unos instantes

El Uzumaki clavo la espada en el suelo y retrocedió ambos brazos hasta que sus muñecas quedaron a la par de su cuerpo a la altura de las costillas, doblo un poco las piernas y grito-¡Juu Sho no rendan! (Combo de diez impactos)-lanzo un golpe al aire con el puño derecho sin cambiar la posición del izquierdo-¡Ich Sho!-lanzo ahora el golpe con el brazo izquierdo mientras regresaba el derecho a su posición original-¡Ni Sho!-volvió a lanzar el golpe con la derecha mientras regresaba el izquierdo-¡San Sho!-así continuo con la secuencia de golpes que hacían retroceder lentamente al zorro que no atinaba a defenderse, solo que al lanzar el noveno impacto no regreso el brazo izquierdo, quedando con ambos puños al frente, los regreso a ambos a su posición original mientras doblaba un poco más antes de decir-¡juu sho!-lanzo el golpe con ambas manos y este último golpe fue lo último que termino de aventar al Bijju por el acantilado

El ojiazul puso una rodilla en el suelo debido al agotamiento de esa técnica antes de que un pequeño temblor sacudiera el lugar, avisando que el demonio ya había tocado tierra

-se acabo…-susurro mientras respiraba entrecortadamente mientras se intentaba parar

El lugar estuvo tranquilo por varios segundos, cosa que alerto al chico, ya que no se trataba de la tranquilidad que hay al terminar una pelea, sino de las que vienen antes de la tormenta

En efecto, hubo otro temblor solo que este con más fuerza tanta que hizo caer al jinchuriki de espaldas para segundos después ver un enorme par de patas aferrarse al risco

-**ahora si te pasaste mocoso**-se escucho decir al zorro mientras asomaba la cabeza-**de verdad, ahora si te pasaste**

-…-el chico no respondió solo veía como el gran zorro terminaba de subir el acantilado

-**y pagaras caro lo que hiciste, maldito mocoso**-advirtió el Kitsune-**créeme, lo lamentaras**

Acto seguido el bijuu lanzo un gran rugido que estremeció el suelo y genero una enorme corriente de aire que aventó en contra de una roca al Uzumaki que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo

En cuanto término su rugido la gran bestia se transformo literalmente en una bola de fuego de su mismo tamaño, para la total sorpresa del joven que miraba atónito este hecho, y para continuar con su asombro, de entre las llamas se comenzó a distinguir una sombra que parecía estar caminando dentro de la gran llama

-**Felicidades mocoso**-se escucho decir la voz del Kyubi-**eres el primer humano que me obliga a tomar esta forma en mucho, mucho tiempo…deberías de estar orgulloso**

Al termino de esta oración de entre la gran bola de fuego salió un hombre de no más de 24 años, de cabello rojo sangre largo, atado con una coleta que increíblemente se separaba en nueve coletas más pequeñas y que apuntaban hacia arriba dándole una apariencia extraña, de ojos de color rojo con una rasgadura en medio y con los caninos más largos de lo normal haciéndolo parecer salvaje, solo llevaba unos pantalones rojos dejando al aire su abdomen y brazos demostrando lo bien trabajados que tenía sus músculos, ya que estaba bastante fornido, también tenía las uñas largas que daban la apariencia de garras, lo curioso es que tenía una sonrisa bastante sádica, como de un demente, que le pareció familiar al rubio mientras se incorporaba y sujetaba con fuerza su espada

-¿….tu…eres Kyubi….?-pregunto entrecortadamente debido a la impresión

**-¡bingo!-**se burlo el hombre-**este es tu premio…-**levanto su mano derecha apuntándola asía el chico y de esta salió una bola de fuego disparada

El contenedor del noveno demonio se lanzo a un lado para esquivar el ataque pero no vio venir una patada del pelirrojo que apareció a un costado suyo de repente, mandándolo a destruir una roca de considerable tamaño que estaba cerca

-…ku….ku-intento decir algo el ojiazul mientras salía de los escombros a rastras pero ahora tenía un gran golpe en la frente por el cual estaba sangrando, se levanto lentamente y miro al Kyubi que estaba en el mimo lugar en el que le había dado la patada con esa sonrisa sádica y burlona en su rostro, y sin decir una palabra desapareció y reapareció delante del rubio para encestarle un potente golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire para después girar sobre sí mismo y darle una patada con el talón derecho, ya que estaba descalzo, que lo mando a comer tierra a unos cuantos metros mientras la espada salía volando unos cuantos más antes de clavarse en el suelo

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto con burla el "zorro" mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico**-¿y toda esa determinación que tenias cuando empezamos?**

-…-el chico no dijo nada, solo de nueva cuenta intento pararse, consiguiéndolo, solo que con más dificultad que la vez anterior

**-date por vencido mocoso, entiéndelo…nunca podrás contra mi**-comento el ojrrojo cuando llegaba junto al rubio que intento darle un golpe con el puño derecho que fue esquivado por su oponente que solo se movió pocos centímetros asía atrás, quedando su puño a una pulgada del estomago del bijuu**-¿ves?**

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue media sonrisa por parte del Uzumaki, cosa que descoloco al ex-kitsune por unos momentos antes de salir volando por un potente golpe en el abdomen

-sho…-se escucho susurrar a Naruto mientras terminaba de pararse y miraba al pelirrojo que estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros, al parecer había girado en el aire para caer con los pies ya que lo miraba fijamente

El rubio le devolvió la mirada y estuvieron así por unos momentos, solo mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, y aun que pudiera parecer en sentido romántico, este no era el caso, ya que ambos se miraban de manera desafiante

El lugar estuvo en un silencio de ultratumba en donde no se escuchaba nada y ambos contendientes se miraban fijamente, uno con una sonrisa sádica y burlona y el otro seriamente

De la nada el sonido de una piedra que cayó desde uno de los riscos resonó por el lugar, ese fue el toque de inicio para que ambos guerreros se lanzaran uno en contra del otro y comenzaran con una intensa batalla de taijutsu en donde el Kyubi llevaba las de ganar ya que ya le había conectado varios golpes al ojiazul y intentaba esquivar, bloquear y golpear con su poco conocimiento en la materia

Fue en uno de esos intentos de evasión que el rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos dado que la mescla de sangre y sudor lo habían cegado momentáneamente, aprovechando la oportunidad, el ojirrojo lo mando a rodar varios metros asía atrás con un potente golpe en el rostro, pero para la fortuna del Uzumaki termino junto a su espada

El Bijuu se lanzo en su contra con la intención de golpearlo y el chico al ver esto, solo atino a desenterrar su espada y poner sus brazos en forma de cruz, con la espada en grip invertido al frente, al ver este acto, el zorro salto al chico literalmente antes de girar a verlo

**-¿no crees que eso es injusto mocoso?-**pregunto fingiendo indignación aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro-**el hecho de que tu tengas un arma para pelear…**

-¿Esperas una disculpa?-respondió el chico girando para encarar a su oponente sin cambiar su postura

**-en absoluto**-contesto este-**solo señalaba un punto…**

El chico se mostro un poco extrañado por esa declaración, obteniendo como repuesta que el ex-Kitsune extendiera la mano con la palma apuntando al cielo pero sin levantar mucho el brazo, creando una bola de fuego que se alargo inesperadamente antes de que entre la llamas comenzara a aparecer la forma de un objeto, de una espada, cuando el fuego se extinguió la espada se dejo ver en su totalidad

Esta era muy parecida a la que el Uzumaki portaba salvo por los colores, ya que la hoja era de un rojo sangre aun que transparente, como su estuviera hecha de rubí o diamante rojo, siendo que el filo era rojo sangre, la parte que separaba el mango de la hoja tenia la forma de un alma (el símbolo de onigakure) de color negro, la Tsuka era también de color negro con relieves con forma de manchas, estas eran de color rojo oscuro, al final, la espada tenía una cadena corta negra con un colmillo rojo

Sobra decir la cara de shock total que en ese momento tenía el carcelero del Kyubi al ver el arma de este, cosa que no duro mucho puesto que tuvo que reaccionar rápido para evitar un corte en vertical que evadió lanzándose a un lado

-"esto se pone cada vez más difícil"-pensó el chico mientras tomaba su postura de defensa

Al instante el pelirrojo se abalanzo en contra de nuestro héroe con la intención de cortarlo por la mitad, el rubio dio un salto para evitar el corte y elevo su espada para dar un tajo en vertical pero cuando toco al zorro, lo atravesó literalmente

-¿un bunshin…?-pregunto al aire el ojiazul con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

-**no…solo fue un Sansoken, tonto**-respondió la voz del demonio antes de que apareciera a un costado listo para despedazar al chico que alcanzo a poner la espada para defenderse de que no le cortaran el cuello pero no lo suficiente fuerte para no salir volando a estrellarse contra una roca

-¿…sansoken?-repitió con dificultad el chico mientras se paraba-¿Qué es eso?

-**es una ilusión, pero no como las que conoces**-explico el ojirrojo sin moverse, esperando a que el chico se levantara-**me muevo tan rápido para ti, que tus ojos no perciben el movimiento, para ellos yo estoy ahí aun que no sea así…¿ves?-**susurro al oído del chico que se sobresalto por el hecho de que ahora había dos zorros , el que estaba junto a él y el que estaba a unos metros, sorpresivamente el que estaba lejos se deshizo en el aire como si fuera polvo-**básicamente consiste en moverse a alta velocidad creando una ilusión falsa de ti mismo**

-impresionante…-admitió el Uzumaki-pero basta de charlas…!luchemos!-exclamo lanzándose en contra de su oponente mientras retrocedía la espada listo para cortarlo, el kitsune se limito a utilizar de nuevo la anterior técnica y a aparecer atrás del rubio que ya se esperaba esto así que giro sobre sí mismo creando un tornado blanco-¡Shiro Shippu!

La corriente en espirar estuvo a centímetros atrapar al demonio que salto asía atrás para evitar la técnica

-**buena esa mocoso**-felicito este al chico que había dejado de girar milésimas después de que el tocara tierra-**pero no creas que será así de fácil…aun que sinceramente han pasado varios siglos sin utilizar la espada, así que de seguro ya abre olvidado cómo se usa**-dijo mientras giraba la espada en su mano antes de que saliera volando y se clavara en el suelo cerca del chico que lo miraba extrañado**-¿…o tal vez no?**

Ahora la cara del joven cambio a una de total terror cuando vio que en la tierra comenzaba a dibujarse un circulo de color rojo de varios metros de diámetro con la espada que quedaba en el centro, para su mala suerte el estaba dentro el circulo

-sa…sangre-dijo bastante asustado al ver que el circulo comenzaba a teñirse de el color del liquido vital

-**¡Funka no chi!** (Erupción de sangre)-ante estas palabras un enorme torrente de sangre salió asía el cielo atrapando al rubio, a los pocos segundos todo el liquido vital se volvió literalmente lava, la cual siguió su camino asía arriba antes de que la fuerza de gravedad la obligara a caer esparciéndose por toda la llanura mientras en el lugar en el que se había iniciado el ataque había un pedazo de madera totalmente negro que se deshizo a los pocos segundos**-…un kawarimi**-dijo sin la menor sorpresa el zorro-**veo que si piensas**

El lugar quedo en silencio, solo el sonido de la lava moviéndose y enfriándose resonaba por el lugar, el pelirrojo solo bufo molesto

**-¿así que quieres jugar otra vez a la presa y al cazador?**-pregunto al aire con fastidio mientras desenterraba su Katana-**tu no entiendes…-**dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a una roca de no más de dos metros y medio de altura y uno y medio de ancho que tenia pequeños restos de lava cubriéndola-**…mocoso**-termino mientras cortaba la roca por la mitad la cual cayo a ambos lados revelando a Naruto que brinco asía la izquierda y a otro Naruto que salto a la derecha ambos dándole la espalda al demonio que se asombro por esto

**-¡¿que dia…?-**exclamo el Kitsune**-"un segundo, ninguno de ellos tiene la espada"**-pensó de manera fugaz mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse al rubio que estaba en el aire con la intención de rebanarle el cuello, el pelirrojo utilizo su espada para defenderse justo en el último momento ocasionando un gran choque de fuerzas entre ambos

El rubio toco tierra sin perder el contacto espada contra espada mientras intentaba hacer retroceder al demonio que intentaba lo mismo contra él, era un enfrentamiento en donde ambos que guerreros luchaban por demostrar su supremacía ya que cuando el pelirrojo asía dar un paso atrás al rubio este aplicaba más fuerza y regresaba a su posición obligando ahora al kitsune a retroceder un pie antes de aplicar más presión, y así sin parar ambos intentaban ganarle al otro

Siguieron así por un par de minutos hasta que el pjiazul no pudo más y termino siendo aventado por la fuerza de Kyubi yendo a parar a varios metros de distancia aun que roto asía atrás para terminar derrapando con los pies y con la mano izquierda mientras en la derecha sostenía su espada, se levanto solo para ver al nueve colas corriendo asía él, no con las intenciones de abrazarlo, así que utilizando el tsuya no taifuu lo obligo a saltar y ya en el aire lo golpeo con la técnica de Sho, cosa que el demonio no se lo esperaba por lo que lo mando a estrellarse en contra de una roca

-**diablos**-exclamo mientras se paraba, solo para ver que el ojiazul se había escondido de nuevo–**cada vez mejora mas**-dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa sádica-**solo hay que enseñarte un poco mas de enfrentamiento cara a cara y ciertamente aquí no podremos**-siguió hablando en un susurro antes de chasquear los dedos y que todo el lugar comenzara a desmoronarse como si estuviera todo estuviera hecho por fina arena que es llevada por el viento

-¿Qué demonios….?-pregunto un tanto asustado el rubio cuando vio como la roca en la que estaba oculto comienza a desmoronarse antes de que todo el lugar cambie radicalmente

Ahora el par de guerreros se encuentran en lo que parecía ser el salón principal de una gran catedral, con varias bancas al fondo en hilera, un amplio espacio en el centro con varias columnas que sostenían el techo y una enorme estatua de un personaje desconocido para el rubio en el centro

-¿Cómo…?-empezó el chico

**-¿creíste que eras el único que podía cambia el lugar?**-contesto el demonio sabiendo que pensaba su oponente-**recuerda que estoy dentro de ti, así que también puedo controlar este lugar**

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar el kitsune se lanzo contra él para cortarlo por la mitad, el rubio esquivo el corte mas por reflejo y suerte que por otra cosa y termino cerca de uno de los pilares en posición de defensa

El bijuu rio suave aun que sádicamente para después lanzar un corte al aire que creó una onda de color rojo que se dirigió contra el Uzumaki que se hizo a un lado ocasionando que le diera al pilar, aun que para su sorpresa el corte se quedo grabado en la columna sin perder su color, como si lo hubieran pegado, segundos después empezó a arder calcinando por completo el soporte y asustando al ojiazul

**-¡vaya!-**exclamo de golpe el pelirrojo-**aun recuerdo como se hace el Kirikizu Norowareta **(corte maldito)** ¿quién lo diría?-**dijo fingiendo sorpresa antes de lanzar una ráfaga de esta técnica contra el rubio que las esquivaba con saltos y giros o las bloqueaba con el Tsuya no Taifuu

Al término de la ráfaga el chico se veía bastante cansado ya que estaba respirando pesadamente, con un ojo cerrado por la sangre y el sudor que se mesclaban y con una rodilla en el suelo mientras que el zorro lo miraba burlonamente

-**estas llegando a tu limite**-dijo simplemente el ente demoniaco

-descuida, aun tengo energía suficiente para derrotarte-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa cansada antes de que sus pies adquirieran un brillo azulado revelando que estaba acumulando chakra en ellos para lanzarse en contra del demonio a una velocidad sorprendente

De nueva cuenta hubo un enorme choque de poderes entre el Ojiazul y el pelirrojo con la diferencia de que ambos tenían su espada en grip invertido, los dos con el pie derecho adelante y el izquierdo atrás como apoyo

-**tú no aprendes-**dijo con sorna el nueve colas mientras ejercía más presión

-yo creí que tu ya habías aprendido a no subestimarme-respondió con una sonrisa el otro-¡tsuya no taifuu!-exclamo ante la mirada de sorpresa de su rival, o eso creyó ver ya que ambos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas chocando contra las bancas que había en el lugar

**-de verdad que eso no me lo esperaba**-dijo el zorro que estaba sentado en la banca con la pierna cruzada (con el tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda, como los hombres), la espada a un lado enterrada en el suelo, con su codo derecho apoyado en su muslo derecho con su barbilla recargada en sus dedos índice y pulgar y el brazo izquierdo pasado por detrás de la banca-**debo admitir que me estas sorprendiendo… ¿Naruto, cierto?...sinceramente creo que te queda mejor cachorro**

**-**gracias…supongo-contesto el jinchuriki que estaba sentado en otra banca con la diferencia de que estaba sobre una enorme pila de estas, estaba sentado de manera normal, solo que estaba un poco encorvado porque estaba recargando sus brazos en sus piernas, la espada estaba acostada a un lado de él en el escaño-…¿continuamos?-pregunto mirando a su rival

**-claro-**fue la simple respuesta de este mientras extendía su mano apuntando a la pila de bancas que salieron volando en pedazos ardientes segundos después, cortesía de una de las balas de fuego del bijuu-**no escaparas tan fácil…-**susurro sin siquiera levantarse cuando vio salir de entre los escombros al rubio para lanzarle una gran ráfaga de bolas de fuego que parecían que iban a impactar directo en el Uzumaki, pero extrañamente estas empezaron a desaparecer como si chocaran contra una pared invisible, la bestia con colas miro extrañado esto, solo para después percatarse de que su carcelero estaba moviendo su mano izquierda en direcciones aleatorias a una velocidad sorprendente, lo más increíble es que parecía estar haciendo el sello de tigre con una mano, pero esa era la primera impresión la realidad, era que estaba formando una pistola con su mano, con los dedos medio e índice estirados juntos y el pulgar formando un ángulo de 90 grados como si se tratase de una pistola-"**ese mocoso…."**-pensó un tanto divertido el zorro-"**hayo la manera de no gastar tanto chakra en esa técnica y que siga siendo igual de efectiva"-**

Cuando el chico toco tierra tuvo que actuar rápido para bloquear un corte en transversal descendente por parte del demonio para después enfrascarse en un intenso duelo de kenjutsu en la que se notaba que el genin ya estaba bastante abatido puesto que apenas se alcanzaba a defender de los ataques del rey de las bestias con cola, llevándose varias cortadas en el proceso

-"maldición…aun que odie admitirlo, Kyubi tiene razón ya casi no tengo chakra"-pensó el rubio mientras daba un salto atrás para poner tierra de por medio-"así que si no lo derroto ahora…todo mi entrenamiento será en balde"-se lanzo en contra del ojirrojo a gran velocidad a pesar de estar a pocos metros-¡Ahora!

El joven ninja lanzo un corte ascendente en transversal de derecha a izquierda que fue bloqueado por el Kyubi utilizando su Katana pero llevaba tal potencia en el ataque que termino desarmando al zorro. En ese momento el ojiazul aprovecho y soltó su espada mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para encestarle un codazo con el brazo izquierdo en el plexo a su rival, utilizando todo el chakra que le quedaba, el kitsune salió volando

-"**imposible…utilizo el sho con su codo"-**pensó fugazmente el demonio mientras se incrustaba en la estatua del centro de la sala

Siguiendo con las acciones de nuestro héroe, después de mandar a volar al bijuu siguió girando mientras con su mano derecha atrapaba la espada roja que había volado segundos atrás, una vez que hubo dado la vuelta completa se la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al Kyubi atravesándolo por la boca del estomago y dejándolo colgado en el monumento, todo en segundos

**-**se acabo-dijo débilmente el chico mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo y miraba al pelirrojo incrustado en el concreto con su propia espada atravesándolo-lo conseguí….-dijo al aire mientras sonreía con cansancio

-**no estés tan seguro…-**se escucho la voz del demonio retumbar por el lugar, ante la mirada de asombro y terror de Naruto el pelirrojo alargo su mano para agarrar la empuñadura de su espada y sacársela lentamente mientras sangraba profusamente**-eso ultimo jamás me lo abría imaginado…¿es lo que llaman un último intento?**-pregunto mientras terminaba de sacarse la espada y caía livianamente al suelo, para cuando sus pies tocaron tierra la herida de muerte había desaparecido por completo-**ahora si…se termino**

Al término de esta oración el zorro se lanzo contra su carcelero que por inercia busco su arma, apenas había sentido la tsuka en su mano cuando un potente golpe lo obligo a cerrar los ojos y caer de espaldas violentamente, cuando intento reaccionar sintió una enorme presión en su brazo derecho por lo que abrió los ojos solo para ver el filo de la espada del Kyubi a solo unas milésimas de su cuello y su pie en su brazo impidiéndole moverlo

-"no…esto no puede terminar así"-pensó desesperado el rubio mirando como el Kyubi elevaba la espada en grip invertido listo para darle el golpe de gracia, intento moverse pero fue inútil-"todo se acabo…"-cerro los ojos mientras veía bajar la espada lentamente esperando el golpe fatal…que nunca llego, en su lugar comenzaron a oírse aplausos que resonaban por toda la catedral

_-bravo_- se escucho una voz conocida para el chico_-ha sido una pelea increíble…¿no lo crees?_

El chico abrió los ojos solo para percatarse de que la espada roja estaba clavada en el suelo justo al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, giro la cabeza ala derecha para encontrarse que el peliblanco que lo había entrenado en la semana estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las pocas bancas que seguían con vida

-**debo de reconocerlo, el cachorro me sorprendió bastante**-contesto el demonio, descolocando al Uzumaki-**aunque aún le falta más poder**

-¿Qué demonios?-susurro desconcertado el chico

-_pero debes admitir que los resultados son impecables-_el joven se levanto lentamente y fue caminando tranquilamente hasta parase junto al pelirrojo

**-eso si Shiro**

**-**_que soy Shippu_

**-si Shiro-**contesto con indiferencia el kitsune

El peliblanco solo suspiro derrotado sabiendo que no iba a poder cambiar ese apodo

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-exclamo molesto el chico al ver que no le hacían caso

-**hey,** **tranquilízate un poco cachorro**-aconsejo el pelirrojo

-¡¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice?-grito aun más frustrado el chico

_-Deberías de hacerle caso a Kyubi, Naruto, ¿por qué mejor no te sientas_?-opino el peliblanco

-¡No me sentare hasta que no me digan que pasa!

-**como molestas**-dijo el zorro**-¿lo puedo golpear?**

-_no_-fue la respuesta del peliblanco_-mira Naruto, iré al grano…todo esto fue una treta entre el Kyubi y yo _

El ojimiel espero unos segundos en espera de que el chico comenzara a gritar pero nada paso

_-¿Naruto?-_pregunto un poco preocupado mientras se acercaba al rubio, que estaba simplemente sin hacer nada, completamente estático-¿_te sientes bien_?-inquirió mientras movía su mano frente a la cara del Uzumaki, que seguía sin reaccionar

-**felicidades Shiro, mira lo que hiciste, mataste al cachorro-**se mofo el zorro con una sonrisa

-…¡¿COMO QUE TODO FUE UNA TRETA?-grito colérico el Ojiazul dejando casi sordo al peliblanco-¿entonces todo esto fue una mentira?

-sí y no-contesto el ojimiel confundiendo al chico

-¿Cómo?

El de blanco dio un suspiro antes de responder

-_mira…sé que esto te parecerá una completa locura, así que mejor toma asiento para explicártelo mejor_

El Uzumaki obedeció un poco extrañado por esa declaración y fue a sentarse a la misma banca donde Shippu había estado hace unos momentos

-_Naruto…¿Qué sabes del Rikudou Sennin?_

-que fue el creador del Ninjutsu, vago por el mundo enseñando sus conocimientos, se enfrento al terrible Mahou Juubi y lo sello dentro de sí, en su lecho de muerte separo el chakra del demonio en nueve partes…las bestias con cola-contesto el chico aun sin entender el punto mientras miraba al Kyubi cuando dijo la ultima parte-tuvo dos hijos los fundadores de los clanes de los Uchiha y los Senju

Cuando termino de contar la pequeña introducción el Kitsune comenzó a reírse violentamente, asustando un poco al joven que le miro bastante extrañado por tal reacción

-**dios…-**dijo entre risas el zorro-**no puedo creer que de verdad les digan semejante tontería**

-¿Qué, como que tontería?-inquirió el chico mirando al zorro

-_Mira Naruto, te lo explicare solo una vez así que pon mucha atención…¿de acuerdo?_

El jinchurili asintió

-_La verdad es que esto empezó desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…antes del Rikudou Sennin y la era Ninja, había un dios que gobernaba el mundo y rondaba por él, cuidando a su pueblo y ayudándolo en lo que pudiera, pero con el paso del tiempo empezaron a haber problemas, hubo gente que estaba inconforme con la forma de actuar de su dios y se levantaron en armas contra él, el dios los detuvo fácilmente y al ver a la humanidad corrompida por el odio decidió absorberla, así, absorbió la maldad de la humanidad creando una era de paz momentánea ya que con el paso del tiempo, la maldad aumento, hasta que el dios no fue capaz de controlarla y esta comenzó a corromperlo, pero antes de que cediera por completo a la maldad, la expulso de si, dando origen al Mahou juubi, después de eso el eligió a un humano y le enseño la forma de lidiar con él dios demoniaco, dándole habilidades especiales, sin embargo…_

-espera-le interrumpió el chico-¿me estás diciendo que el Mahou juubi y el Rikudou Sennin son, en cierta forma parte de ese dios?

-_exacto, pero déjame continuar_-pidió el peliblanco-_sin embargo, el hombre pensó que con las enseñanzas del dios podría vencer al Juubi y decidió enfrentarlo a espaldas del dios, ambos, demonio y hombre se enfrascaron en un duelo de cien días hasta que el Sennin vio que no podría derrotarlo, así que…_

-lo sello dentro de sí-termino el rubio

-_no_-contesto secamente el ojimiel

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunto asombrado

**-¡maldición! Que te calles y dejes continuar a Shiro-**dijo molesto el Kitsune, asustando un poco al rubio

-_así que lo separo en 8 partes_

-¿ocho?-inquirió incrédulo el Uzumaki-¿Qué no son 9 bijuus?

_-si me dejas continuar todo tendrá sentido_-pidió con voz un poco desesperada el peliblanco-_veras Naruto, cuando el Sennin separo al Mahou juubi en ocho partes, estas adquirieron forma humana, ejemplo es Kyubi, esta es su forma real. Pero continuando con la historia. El dios, al ver que su discípulo había cometido tal infamia decidió abandonar este mundo y dejarlo a su suerte. El Rikudou Sennin, al ver eso, se sintió culpable y decidió enmendar su error, así que separo en 8 partes las enseñanzas del dios a los cuales llamo caminos, tomo el mismo número de discípulos y le enseño un camino a cada discípulo, un camino, es una filosofía de vida y una manera para tratar con un Bijuu, así, los alumnos comenzaron a esparcir los conocimientos a los hombres, para que pudieran vivir en paz con los demonios_

-espera, si dices que el Rikudou Sennin dio conocimientos para convivir con los Bijuus en forma humana-interrumpió curioso el chico-¿Por qué se transformaron en su forma animal?

_-eso explícaselo tu Kyubi-_pidió el peliblanco, a lo que el nombrado bufo molesto mientras daba un paso al frente

-**escucha cachorro, lo que paso es que con el paso del tiempo, las enseñanzas filosóficas del Rikudou Sennin se fueron perdiendo, y solo quedaron las técnicas, que la gente había refinado, creando en ninjutsu moderno, pero como se perdieron las filosofías de vida que servían para que conviviéramos con los humanos, estos comenzaron a temernos, y por ende comenzaron a intentar destruirnos-**explico el Kitsune-**mis hermanos y yo nos vimos en la necesidad de huir y de escondernos, pero llego un momento en el que esto ya no sirvió, a si que hicimos lo único que se nos ocurrió para que nos dejasen en paz, nos volvimos seres verdaderamente aterradores, adoptamos nuestras formas demoniacas, así fue como cesaron los ataques y acechos por un tiempo y así nos fuimos a descansar en lugares lejanos, pero para nuestra desgracia, la gente intento crear a un bijuu por su cuenta para que les sirviera, y lo consiguieron**

En este punto el Uzumaki estaba absorto en la historia

**-Hachibi se lio con los humanos, y hallaron la manera de extraer una parte de nuestro poder sin hacernos nada, así, usando mi poder, el de Shukaku (Ichibi), Isonade (sanbi), Raijuu (Rokubi) y el de Kaku (Shichibi) crearon al Gobi, así nos intentaron atacar y someternos, nosotros nos defendimos del ataque, pero utilizamos ese pretexto para pelear entre nosotros, dando pie a la guerra de los Bijuus**

-¿Por qué pelearon entre ustedes?-pregunto incrédulo el chico

**-somos muy competitivos-**fue la seca respuesta del pelirrojo**-la guerra termino con un enfrentamiento de cien años entre Hachibi y yo, en el que por supuesto gane yo, y me corone como el Rey de los bijuus**-se auto alabo el zorro**-después de eso, cada bestia con cola se fue a descansar a un lugar del mundo, incluyendo al Gobi que se rebeló contra los humanos, pero años después ellos encontraron una manera de atraparnos y usar nuestro poder como arma, nos encerraba dentro de cuerpos de personas**

En ese momento el rubio se llevo la mano al estomago

-_después de ahí, el resto es historia conocida, la gente se formo en clanes, estallo la primera guerra ninja y bla bla bla_-resumió con desgana el ojimiel_-¿alguna pregunta?_

-si-levanto la mano el chico, como si estuviera en la escuela

-_Naruto…-_cedió la palabra el albo, cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que estaban en la escuela

-ha estado buena la lección de historia, maestro-admitió el chico-pero aun no me han explicado… ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?-repitió

-_tranquilízate, la clase aun no ha acabado_-anuncio el hombre-_pero esa pregunta es muy general ¿porque no me haces otra?_

-está bien-contesto el ojiazul con los ojos cerrados pensando-¿Quién eres?

El chico sonrió ante tal pregunta

-_bueno Naruto, para responderte esa pregunta me regresare un poco más atrás en la historia: cuando el dios decidió abandonar este mundo y el Sennin esparcir las enseñanzas, para hacerlo, a cada uno de sus discípulos le dio una espada, parecida a la que usaban los Bijuus, los discípulos las tomaron y las pasaron de generación en generación, pero como pasa siempre, llega un momento en donde las espadas se perdieron y cayeron en manos de las personas equivocadas_

-¿Qué?

-_Las Tenshiken fueron creadas para trabajar y acompañar a un sendero en específico, sin embargo, como estas enseñanzas se fueron perdiendo, las espadas se fueron corrompiendo, al grado de volverse "malas" incluso cambiaron su forma, actualmente has escuchado hablar de ellas_

-¿tenshiken?-repitió en un susurro el joven-no, nunca había escuchado ese nombre

-_No las reconoces porque nadie llama a las armas si no a sus portadores, los conoces como "los espadachines gatana" pero son solo una aberración de la palabra espadachín_-declaro con un poco de molestia en su voz el peliblanco

-un segundo, pero si solo son siete espadachines-objeto el rubio

-_son siete espadachines, pero son ocho espadas_-respondió tranquilamente su escucha

-son siete-replico

-_ocho_

-siete

-_ocho_

-siete

**-¡que son ocho!**-exclamo arto el kitsune-**¿y las espadas gemelas de raiga?**

-Oh, cierto, son ocho-concordó el chico después de pensarlo un poco-pero aun no termino de entender…¿Qué eres?

_-me podrías considerar algo así como la representación corporal de la espada-_resumió el ojimiel

-¿y tú qué?-pregunto Naruto mirando al Kyubi

**-¿Qué de qué?-**inquirió molesto encarando al chico

-tu espada…¿Qué es?-cuestiono señalando el arma que seguía enterrada en el suelo

-**ah…mi Oniken es solo una representación de mi poder, como mis colas en mi forma animal, me podrías considerar lo opuesto a Shiro**-aclaro el de ojos rojos

-soy Shippu

-**si Shiro**

El de blanco suspiro con fastidio

-¿Qué tan opuestos?-cuestiono el genin

-_como el Ying y el Yang_-respondió el hombre-_da la casualidad de que soy la representación del sendero para convivir con el_

-¿Qué es?

_-eso no te lo puedo decir ahora, lo tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo_

-dios, esto es demasiada información-declaro llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras se recostaba en la banca

**-si quieres podemos terminar ahora**-sugirió el demonio

-no, aun hay varias cosas que necesito saber

_-¿cómo cual?_

-¿Por qué hicieron todo esto, cual fue el punto de hacerme enfrentar al Kyubi si no querías que le ganara?

-_Naruto, si hubiera querido que le ganaras te hubiera entrenado como por dos años, el reto solo fue para que el volviera a esa forma_-se explico el joven

-¿por?

**-porque en mi forma animal me dominan los instintos, y hubiera sido incapaz de hablarte de todo esto**-contesto el Bijuu

-¿para?

-_Naruto, debes saber que en este mundo las coincidencias no existen, por alguna razón, tienes encerrado al Kyubi y yo vine a parar contigo, ni siquiera yo sé el por qué. Pero lo único que puedo hacer es entrenarte, y para eso lo necesitaba a él-_dijo señalando a su compañero

-pero si no hubiera conseguido hacer que el Kyubi se transformara antes de que me derrotara…¿Qué hubiera pasado?

-**hubiera destruido el mundo-**respondió como si nada el kitsune

-¿disculpa?-inquirió un poco extrañado el chico, esperando haber oído mal-¿Qué dijiste?

-**lo que oíste**-contesto el zorro-**hubiera destruido el mundo, ese era el trato, si no conseguías hacer que me transformara, te mataría y seria libre para destruir el mundo**

**-**dios, ustedes están locos-declaro el chico

**-**_tal vez…solo tal vez_**-**concordó el peliblanco-_pero fue un riesgo calculado, solo que no calcule que fueras tan hábil, pensé que una vez que lo obligaras a tomar su forma humana te derrotaría en pocos segundos pero aun así le diste batalla, y eso que solo tienes el chakra de un genin_

-¿Qué? pero si Jiji y todos los maestros dicen que tengo un chacra comparable al de un jounin?-contesto el chico

**-¿si pero divina gracias a quien?**-inquirió con burla el demonio

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven

-**soy el demonio con cola más poderoso de todos y estoy atrapado en ti desde que naciste, yo jamás dejo de emanar chacra y en estos años has aprendido a usarla inconscientemente como si fuera tuya, pero sin ella, eres solo un genin cualquiera**

-pero…por que no..,

_-¿Por qué no puedes usar ese chakra_?-completo la pregunta Shippu_-¿excelente cuestionamiento pero la respuesta es simple, apuesto a que ya lo sabes…_

-el sello…-susurro mientras se tomaba el estomago

-_exacto, como te dije, el sello más reciente, el que nos puso ese sujeto extraño evita que el chacra del Kyubi se mescle con el tuyo o siquiera salga de la cámara especial, por lo cual no puede curarte_

El rubio estaba en shock por la reciente información

-¿Y todo eso de los sueños y demás?

-_como ni siquiera había terminado de despertar y tu seguías usando la máscara, no había otra forma de contactarte_-respondió tranquilamente

-¿pero y el sueño del mar de sangre y lo que vi en el primer examen?-empezó mirando al Kyubi

-**ese fui yo**-contesto este-**estaba aburrido y necesitaba hacer algo para entretenerme**

-¿entonces qué debo hacer?-cuestiono un poco indeciso

-_lo primero será buscar a alguien que te quite el sello, después de eso te diremos cual será el plan a seguir_

-¿pero quién me lo podría quitar?

**-por qué no pruebas con el anciano que te encontraste en las termas-**opino el zorro

-de acuerdo, le preguntare a Ero-sennin-dijo el chico,- solo una cosa más… ¿por qué Rikudou Sennin si son ocho caminos?

-**porque la gente es estúpida**-fue la seca respuesta del Kitsune

-_los humanos le dieron ese mote solo por sus ojos, no por otra cosa Naruto_

_-_bien, entonces nos vemos después-se despidió dándose media vuelta, dio un par de pasos y volvió a girar

-una última cosa…..-dijo mirando al zorro y al peliblanco-…¿Cómo se supone que salgo de aquí?-pregunto llevándose una mano a la nuca

Esto provoco dos reacciones, una, que Shippu suspirara de manera cansada y dos, que el Kyubi se diera un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano

**-serás idiota**-dijo molesto el pelirrojo mientras aparecía enfrente del chico con su puño atrasado y le golpeaba la frente asustándolo, antes de que desapareciera del lugar

El silencio reino por varios segundos en aquel sitio antes de ser cortada por el ojimiel

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?_-pregunto de manera casual mirando al pelirrojo

-**para que regresara a la realidad**-contesto con simpleza este

-_no, no me refiero a eso-_se corrigió el joven-_hablo del por qué le dijiste que habías sido tu el de los sueños_

-**el cachorro aun no está listo para hacerle frente, y hasta que no lo este, no pienso decirle**-respondió sorprendiendo su escucha

-_vaya, quien lo diría_-susurro divertido el peliblanco-_el gran Kyubi no Youko protegiendo a un simple humano…_

_-__**punto número uno, el no es un simple humano, es mi carcelero, si el muere yo muero y punto numero dos…¡no lo estoy protegiendo!**_-respondió el bijuu encarando al ojimeil-**y como vuelvas a mencionarlo te arrancare la cabeza de los hombros**-amenazo mientras le ponía su espada en el cuello

-_no me hagas daño_-pidió este al tiempo que levantaba las manos con las muñecas a la altura de los hombros pero aun son esa sonrisa burlona-_solo que recuerda que se como piensas, pero descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo_-le dijo mientras sonreía antes de desaparecer, dejando pasar la Katana roja del Kitsune que se incrusto en la pared

-**maldito Shiro**…-mascullo mientras desencajaba la espada del muro y desaparecía

…

-¡waw!-exclamo el chico mientras se paraba de golpe-vaya manera de sacarme de ahí-declaro mientras se paraba y miraba el claro en el que estaba-bien, creo que debería regresar e ir a buscar al Ero-sennin, ya es bastante tarde-dedujo mientras levantaba la vista y usaba su mano para bloquear el sol que estaba en el centro del firmamento, dio un paso al frente y de inmediato se desplomo por el agotamiento mental que parecía (y era) también físico-pero creo que primero tomare una siesta-susurro sin despegar la cara del césped mientras cerraba los ojos

…

Mitarashi Anko estaba corriendo de un lado para otro por toda la aldea y solo una palabra definía su estado de ánimo actual: DESESPERADA. Y como no estarlo, si llevaba toda la mañana buscando al rubio dueño de sus suspiros y no aparecía por ningún lado, no estaba en su casa o en Ichiraku´s, tampoco en el campo de entrenamiento ni mucho menos con el Hokage, y era imposible que estuviera de misión por que el emo estaba en la última etapa de los exámenes y su sensei lo estaba entrenando, además de que él no se iría sin avisar

-Naruto-kun…¿donde estas?-pregunto al aire mientras pasaba junto a la tienda de Dangos, pero estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera se le ocurrió comprarse unos, doblo la esquina en un callejón y siguió de frente esperando ver al chico, sin darse cuenta de que a su lado paso una rubia de ojos azules que también parecía preocupada mirando a todos lados

Yamanaka Ino era el nombre de esa chica e igual que la experta en tortura estaba buscando al chico de sus sueños sin saber que era el mismo que el de la pelimorada

-Naruto-kun…-susurraba mientras miraba el cielo-espero que no haya pasado nada-susurro mientras seguía caminando y pasaba frente al puesto de Ramen favorito del chico, pero sin detenerse a preguntar por que ya lo había hecho, pero de dicho puesto salió una pelirroja bastante afligida

-no está en Ichiraku´s, ni en el campo de entrenamiento, ni en su casa-recapitulo en un susurro para sí misma-Naruto…¿Dónde te metiste?-pregunto mientras se detenía en el puente y miraba el rio que pasaba por debajo sin percatarse de que la persona que estaba buscando paso detrás de ella tranquilamente

-"vaya que tuve un buen sueño"-pensaba el rubio-"pero debo de darme prisa para ir con Ero-sennin"-se dijo antes de comenzar a saltar por los edificios sin ver que cierta chica de pelo azul oscuro estaba en uno de los techos dándole la espalda por estar mirando en otra dirección

-Naruto…kun-susurro la chica mirando para todos lados, se le notaba bastante angustiada

…

-si…eso…genial…-susurraba cierto anciano de pelo blanco sentado sobre una rana mientras usaba un telescopio para ver entre las pequeñas rendijas de una pared de madera de las termas-oh...si…vamos frótalo…así…

-Ero-sennin-dijo de repente una voz sacándolo de su investigación y casi dándole un infarto

-Ga….¡GAKI!-exclamo asustado el sannin alertando a las chicas dentro de las termas de su presencia por lo cual comenzaron a arrogarle de todo-¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy en medio de mi investigación

-vine porque te quería pedir un favor-contesto mirando como el sabio esquivaba las botellas de shampoo, las bandejas de agua y los jabones

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió este esquivando lo que parecía ser una lavadora (sin comentarios)

-Quería saber si me puedes quitar este sello-dijo mientras se levantaba el chaleco y la playera de red, mostrándole el sello del Kyubi

-no puedo quitarte el sello Naruto, pensé que ya lo sabías-contesto un poco molesto evadiendo una secadora (…sigo sin comentarios)

-no ese…este-señalo los cinco puntos que estaban arriba del sello principal

-ese sello…-susurro desconcertado el hombre-¿Quién te lo puso?

-un tipo raro con cara de serpiente, en el bosque de la muerte-respondió el rubio-pero me estorba un poco y me preguntaba si tú podrías hacer algo

-si…claro que te lo puedo quitar-le aseguro saltando una vaca (que quieren, se acabaron los artículos de baño)-solo dame un segundo….-pidió mientras saltaba lejos del rango de alcance de los artículos y animales-bien, ahora sí, acércate-el chico obedece-levanta la playera, esto de dolerá un poco…-advirtió mientras retrocedía su mano con los dedos separados y estos empezaban a brillar-¡liberación de los cinco elementos!-exclamo mientras lo golpeaba violentamente en el abdomen y lo manda a estrellarse contra un muro-te lo advertí…

-…cof...cof…-el ojiazul tosía un poco mientras se levantaba un poco doblado con las manos sobre su estomago, de repente siente una gran corriente eléctrica recorrerlo de golpe obligándolo a enderezarse segundos antes de una enorme onda de Chakra rojo con blanco saliera de su cuerpo de manera sumamente salvaje

El acto no duro más de cinco minutos, suficientes para sorprender al albo que se acerco al pequeño ya que estaba arrodillado en el suelo respirando con dificultad

-"que fue eso"-se pregunto mentalmente el chico

-**tranquilo solo fue una liberación de poder**-contesto para su sorpresa, el zorro

-"¿Liberación de poder?"-repitió a modo de pregunta el jinchuriki

-_así es Naruto_-respondió Shippu-_es toda la energía que liberaron en su combate el Kyubi y tu, como te había dicho, el sello evitaba que el chakra saliera de tu cuerpo, así que ahora que ya no está, toda la energía salió de golpe_-explico con calma

-Naruto…-llamo el Gama Sennin sacando de sus cavilaciones al chico-¿estás bien?

-si…creo que si….-respondió este mientras se levantaba lentamente

-¿que fue eso?-inquirió un poco extrañado

-…eh…la verdad no se-mintió-nunca antes me había pasado

El ermitaño lo miro de manera desconfiada por unos momentos, sabiendo perfectamente que había mentido y sabia que había pasado, pero si no quería decírselo entonces por el estaba bien

-de acuerdo…-dijo para alivio del joven que estaba bastante tenso-¿te parece si empezamos el entrenamiento?

-lo siento, no puedo, solo vine por lo del sello, aun debo hacer otras cosas-se disculpo con mano en la nuca-así que me voy para que puedas seguir espiando a las chicas en las termas-dijo sonriente mientras empezaba a caminar ignorando los objetos que salieron proyectados hasta el lugar donde estaba y eran esquivadas por un viejo que decía muchas palabras altisonantes

-"bueno y ahora cual es el plan ¡oh! grandes maestros"-pensó con sarcasmo mientras doblaba una esquina y se recargaba en un poste cercano

-_bien…-_contesto el peliblanco ignorando olímpicamente el comentario anterior-_el siguiente paso es buscar la Katana de Kyubi_

-"¿y en donde esta?"-pregunto al kitsune

-**un elefante se columpiaba…oh perdón ¿me hablabas?-**contesto este, causando que al rubio le saliera una gota en la nuca

-"si… ¿dónde está tu espada?"-pregunto de nuevo

-**veamos…-**respondió pensativamente-**la última vez que la vi fue en….han pasado….podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo**-aseguro como si nada

-"disculpa…"-dijo despacio el chico-"¿qué dijiste?"

-**que podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo, podría estar en las profundidades de algún mar o tal vez en la cima de una montaña…yo que se…tiene milenios que no la veo…**

-"¿entonces como diablos se supone que la encuentre?"-inquirió bastante molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar

-**tranquilo, tu no la encontraras-**aseguro el kitsune, sorprendiendo al chico-**ella lo hará**

Y casi como si esa palabra hubiera sido una pauta, el rubio sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo junto con un extraño llamado

**-¿Ves?**-se escucho decir a Kyubi pero fue ignorado por el rubio que comenzó a correr entre las callejuelas de la aldea, pasando al lado de una pelimorada que estaba preguntando por él en una tienda de abarrotes que no lo noto y detrás de una rubia que estaba preguntándole a Shikamaru si no lo había visto y como este estaba acostado viendo las nubes no noto que paso casi enfrente de ellos

El problema fue cuando noto que su caminata lo había guiado a una tienda conocida, la Konoha no Kissaki

-dios…esto no me lo esperaba-susurro mirando la entrada, antes de entrar en la tienda

-Hola, bienvenido a la tienda de armas Konoha no Kissaki-le saludo una voz conocida-estoy para…-fue cuando la castaña reparo en que el nuevo cliente era el rubio hiperactivo-¡Naruto-kun!

-Hola Tenten-chan-saludo alegremente sin poder evitar recorrer la tienda con la mirada

-pasa-pidió la chica-¿Qué te trae ahora a la tienda?

-busco una espada-contesto tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar toda la tienda

-bueno-dijo la castaña-tenemos muchas espadas diferentes, ¿has pensado en una en particular?-pregunto y al ver al rubio negar con la cabeza se acerco a un estante con varias de estas armas-mira, tenemos desde Zambatous como esta de aquí-señalo una espada enorme con la empuñadura en forma de esqueleto-de nombre Rebelión, pero si te gustan más las Katanas tenemos esta-señalo una con una empuñadura blanca-su nombre es Yamato o esta-apunto a una con una empuñadura carmesí con un brillo violeta-la Ryuken, ¿hay alguna que te haiga interesado?-pregunto volteando a ver al joven, solo para encontrarlo revisando varias Katanas viejas que tenían en un barril en la esquina-¿Naruto-kun?

El ojiazul siguió buscando en el contenedor ignorando los llamados de la chica hasta que repente

-¡te encontré!-exclamo victorioso levantando una Katana con la hoja totalmente naranja por el oxido, sin varios pedazos tanto la espada como la funda, era totalmente una chatarra-¿Cuánto?-pregunto encarando a la vendedora

-¿Cuanto qué?-pregunto insegura sobre a qué se refería su amigo

-¿Cuánto quieres por esta?-pregunto mostrando el remedo de arma que tenía en la mano

-no Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo crees que te vendería esa espada?-pregunto un poco afligida-ese barril es el que usamos como material de fundición, además, si no tienes dinero podría fiarte-declaro intentando que el chico dejara esa espada

-pero es que no lo entiendes Tenten-chan-contesto el chico, no parecía molesto pero si un poco frustrado-necesito esta espada, te pagare lo que sea

-no Naruto-kun, inclusive si quieres esa espada es imposible para mi pedirte que la pagaras-respondió la experta en armas mientras comenzaba a acercarse al joven-en todo caso te la regalo

-me niego Tenten-chan, no pienso aceptarla sin pagar, te podría meter en problemas-dijo el Uzumaki también comenzando a acercársele a la chica, sin notar que ambos ya estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro

-"dios, que hermosos ojos tiene"-pensó fugazmente la ojicafe al estar tan cerca del rubio-yo me niego a eso Naruto-kun, te la regalo-anuncio mientras empujaba levemente la espada contra el pecho del chico

-no lo acepto, te tengo que pagar-respondió el chico imitando el gesto de su escucha

-mira, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado-aclaro la chica mirando fijamente al ojiazul ignorando la cercanía de sus rostros-así que hagamos esto, una competencia, si me ganas me pagas, si te gano te la regalo ¿de acuerdo?-inquirió sin despegar la vista del chico que después de pensarlo unos momentos sonrió

-de acuerdo-contesto con esa sonrisa que hizo que la de los chongos se sonrojara a sobremanera por la pureza y alegría que irradiaba-¿Qué competencia?

-ven, sígueme-fue todo lo que contesto la chica mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio y lo llevaba a un cuarto detrás de la tienda-esta es la habitación de pruebas-anuncio para el asombrado jinchuriki que miraba el lugar totalmente anonado

El sitio en cuestión estaba totalmente equipado para todo tipo de entrenamientos, desde un espacio amplio con colchonetas para entrenamiento físico y de armas, en la pared había varios tiros al blanco, había muñecos de distintos materiales esparcidos por todo el lugar, pero en la esquina había diez postes acomodados en forma de zigzag que fue donde se detuvieron

-este es-anuncio la chica-Naruto, este será el reto

-¿y qué es?-pregunto un poco inseguro el chico

-el mayor reto de un tirador-explico esta-el reto es darle al decimo poste, pero haciendo que el Kunai rebote en los nueve postes antes-dijo mientras tomaba uno de sus bolsa de armas-con decirte que yo llevo intentándolo desde pequeña y no he conseguido pasar del octavo-dijo un poco triste-así que, ¿qué dices, lo intentas?-pregunto intentado hacer que el chico desistiera y aceptara el arma como regalo-"esperen, ¿Qué tan loco se escucho eso"

-está bien-respondió con una sonrisa mientras el sacaba un Kunai de su bolsa de armas-primero las damas-dijo dando un paso atrás, ante ese comentario la genin no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente pero aun así tomo aire, dio un brinco y lanzo el arma lo más fuerte que pudo, el Kunai reboto en los postes 1, 2. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 y solo alcanzo a golpear el 8 ya que ni siquiera se quedo incrustado en el

-¿Qué te pareció?-pregunto mirando de manera confiada al chico, era imposible que lo superara

-¡eso fue asombroso Tenten-chan!-exclamo emocionado asombrando a la chica-eres increíble-dijo haciéndola sonrojar-ahora es mi turno-dijo con su sonrisa

-**mocoso, recuerda que llevamos prisa-**le dijo la voz del zorro

-"ya lo sé, pero no se puede evitar ¿verdad? además, quiero intentar algo"-contesto mentalmente mientras se posicionaba-listo… ¡aquí voy!-grito mientras saltaba, dio un giro en el aire y lanzo su arma contra el primer poste reboto fue contra el segundo el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto, el sexto, el séptimo, el octavo, el noveno, y el decimo poste, clavándose profundamente en este-creo que te gane-dijo de forma casual mirando a su compañera que estaba totalmente asombrada

-im…imposible-susurro aun sin salir de su estupefacción la castaña

-créeme Tenten-chan, nada es imposible-dijo le rubio guiñándole un ojo mientras se acercaba a ella, tomaba delicadamente su mano izquierda y dejaba en ella varias monedas-muchas gracias por la espada-se despidió saliendo del lugar dejando a la chica aun sin reaccionar

-¡Espera!-exclamo de golpe la chica saliendo a la tienda, solo para ver salir al chico sin que la escuchara, era imposible que él hubiera conseguido algo que ella, aun habiendo entrenado toda su vida no lo había hecho, inconscientemente puso su mano en el mostrador y dejo el dinero en el mientras que su otra mano la tenía en su pecho-"¿quién es él?"-pensó de repente, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, era una pregunta valida, ella había escuchado por boca de todos que entre los nueve novatos de este año había uno que era un idiota, una burla al nombre de ninja y ciertamente, cuando lo vio pelear con Lee estuvo de acuerdo , era un idiota, después en el examen escrito había demostrado una determinación enorme, de hecho, ella estaba pensando en retirarse cuando lo escucho encarar a Ibiki, fue cuando se armo de valor, al igual que el resto del salón, luego se entero de que había fallado el segundo examen y se sorprendió a sobremanera ya que era algo un poco extraño, después de buenas a primeras llega acompañado de nada menos que de el Sannin Jiraya el cual compra varios juegos de armas que pensó eran para él y al ver el kunai que utilizo estaba en lo correcto, y al día siguiente llega buscando una espada deshecha y encima va y le gana en su propio reto, el chico era extraño, pero tenía algo que la volvía loca, era guapo y tenía un carisma enorme, además de unos ojos tan hermoso como el mar y una sonrisa que estaba segura que podría derretir los polos de lo cálida que era, no pudo seguir pensando cuando su padre, el hombre que había atendido a Jiraya el día pasado, entro en la tienda

-Hey Tenten ¿qué tal te va?-pregunto el hombre antes de deparar en las monedas encima del mostrador-veo que ya hiciste una venta, muy bien-le felicito

-he…si-dijo distraídamente mirando la puerta

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el hombre al ver actuar tan extraño a su hija

La castaña salió de su estupor cuando su mente formulo un plan

-sí, estoy bien, pero ese dinero fue por un encargo-comenzó a mentir mientras tomaba una espada cualquiera dentro de otro barril-así que me tengo que ir-dijo antes de salir de la tienda sin darle la oportunidad de argumentar nada a su padre

…

-_eso fue trampa Naruto, tu bien sabes que la chica no ocupo Chakra para lanzar el _Kunai-le regaño el ojimiel

-"vamos, si no lo hubiera hecho era imposible que le ganara y no quería que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa, además, funciono mi experimento"-se defendió el chico

-**sí, fue interesante ver como ocupabas el Sho para darle más poder a tu lanzamiento**-estuvo de acuerdo el Kitsune

-"bien ¿y ahora cual es el siguiente paso?"-pensó el rubio mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea sin darse cuenta de que paso frente a Ichiraku´s y de que Hinata que estaba ahí lo vio y le llamo, pero como estaba tan concentrado hablando con sus "amigos" no se dio cuenta de esto y la ignoro completamente

_-tienes que ir a un lugar alejado de aquí porque vamos a liberar mucho chakra, así que lo mejor será estar lejos de la aldea_-explico el peliblanco

-"¿algún lugar en mente?"-inquirió pensativo

-**que te parece el prado dónde estabas hace rato-**opino el zorro

-"buena idea, iré para allá"-contesto con una sonrisa-"¿pero y que hare después?"

-_veras el plan a seguir es este…_

…

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba caminando una pelirrosa de manera sumamente triste por las calles de la aldea

-Sasuke-kun se fue a entrenar con Kakasi-sensei y estarán fuera todo el mes, solo ha pasado una semana y ya estoy triste-susurraba para sí misma-además…ahora que lo pienso…no he visto a Naruto desde…-dijo pensativamente

Flash Back:

¿Cómo era posible que ella hiciera algo así? Era algo impensable, inaudito ¿cómo se le ocurrió decir semejante tontería? "si sales vivo de esta, tendré una cita contigo" ¿Cómo pudo decir semejante estupidez?

Sakura estaba caminando por los pasillos del hospital mientras pensaba en una manera de salvarse de aquello, es decir, de la cita que le había prometido a Naruto

-"solo debo de decirle: Naruto, era broma lo de la cita, yo jamás saldría contigo porque eres un tonto"-pensaba-"sí, eso hare, a lo mejor empieza a gritar y a vociferar pero será lo mejor"-se dijo cuando llegaba la recepción del hospital solo para encontrarse con Ino que estaba prácticamente ahorcando a una de las enfermeras gritando sobre donde estaba Naruto

-¿Ino?-pregunto sorprendida al escuchar sobre quien preguntaba, estaba a punto de ir a encararla cuando una voz la detuvo

-¿Ino-chan?-escucho esa voz tan reconocible, la voz del rubio, de inmediato vio como su amiga se lanzaba directo contra el chico y lo impactaba cual misil mientras gritaba un gran "Naruto" acto que de verdad la sorprendió porque nunca había visto hacer eso a la rubia ni siquiera con Sasuke

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Estaba muy preocupada cuando no te vi en la torre!-escucho preguntar a su rival aun encima del chico, se asomo un poco solo para ver cómo le ponía un dedo en la boca para silenciarla de manera dulce y delicada, lo raro fue que sintió algo extraño cuando lo vio, algo que solo podía describir como una punzada de celos

-¿te parece si hablamos de esto en otro lugar?-escucho pedir a su compañero de equipo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica a pararse para después dirigirse a la cafetería, pero por raro que le pareciera sintió la necesidad de seguirlos, y lo hizo

Los vio en la cafetería, como Ino parecía a punto de desmayarse, después cuando fueron al jardín y estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas pero lo que más sorprendió a la Haruno fue el abrazo que Ino le dio a su compañero por la espalda y este no hizo nada por impedirlo, los vio platicar un poco mas y después Ino le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio, tras ver eso casi se le rompe la quijada y sintió que se le iban a salir los ojos pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ino había cambiado de "objetivo"? ¿Se había rendido por Sasuke y se había resignado a estar con Naruto? Esas y otras preguntas más rondaban su mente y pensaba conseguir respuestas

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su amiga se despidió del chico y comenzaba alejarse, fue cuando entro en acción, la siguió de cerca y cuando estaba a punto de salir del hospital la aparto a un lado sujetándola por la ropa

-¿Tu, que haces aquí…Sakura?-pregunto la rubia un poco sorprendida

-eso debería de preguntártelo yo ¿no crees Ino?-contesto un poco molesta sin dejar de sujetarla-oh mejor debería preguntarte…¿que hacías con Naruto baka?

La Kunoichi del equipo diez se soltó del agarre de su amiga y la empujo levemente con cierto semblante de enojo que sorprendió a Sakura

-no…le vuelas a decir idiota a Naruto en mi presencia-pidió con un tono de furia contenida la chica-¿me entendiste?

La Haruno estaba un poco sorprendida por tal actitud de su vieja amiga y rival

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no moleste a tu novio?-se burlo con la intención de provocarla, mala idea-yo trato a los bakas como lo que son, unos bakas y Naruto es el más grande de los ba…-desafortunadamente no pudo terminar la frase gracias a la cachetada que recibió cortesía de la rubia

-te dije…-amenazo lentamente, mientras fulminaba con la mirara a la ojiverde-…que no volvieras a insultar a Naruto-kun en mi presencia

-¡¿Qué te pasa Ino?-exclamo molesta la chica, olvidándose completamente de que estaba en un hospital-¡tú has sido la que ahora estas con Naruto, y encima vas y lo besas ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-¡Estoy enamorada de Naruto! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?-contesto en el mismo tono la ojiazul aun que estaba moleta se noto como el rubor aparecía en su mejillas cuando acepto sus sentimientos frente a su amiga

-¡¿Qué porque estas enamorada de un Idiota como él?

Fue entonces cuando Ino vio los ojos de su compañera y vio en ellos una profunda desesperación por saber que pasaba, respiro hondo y se recargo en la pared que está detrás de ella

-Sakura…-comenzó en un tono más calmado-¿recuerdas porque estábamos enamoradas de Sasuke?

-porque…-empezó a responder la chica también más calmada, intentando recordar-el es guapo, un gran ninja y es el último de su clan

-¿De verdad está bien que estemos enamoradas solo por eso?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados la Yamanka-digo…¿recuerdas como nos trataba siempre que intentábamos ayudarle o pedirle algo?

-nos decía estorbos o nos ignoraba-respondió de inmediato la chica bajando la mirada-pero…

-yo puedo hacer que cambie-termino la chica con una sonrisa un tanto triste-era lo que siempre decíamos e intentábamos convencernos de ello, pero hay que ser realistas Sakura, Sasuke no está dispuesto a cambiar, el solo quiere ser fuerte para vengar a su clan y restaurarlo así que si está dispuesto a estar con alguien será solo para procrear a los niños que restauraran al clan-su amiga intento protestar pero ella la detuvo-admítelo sakura, estoy en lo correcto, tu lo conoces mejor que yo

La pelirrosa solo se quedo callada dándole la razón a su amiga

-¿pero eso no explica el por qué…?-quiso preguntar pero Ino se le adelanto

-¿el por qué me enamore de Naruto-kun?-termino la cuestión con una sonrisa-es una historia extraña ¿sabes?: el día que nos nominaron a los exámenes chunin, en la mañana, me dirigía a regar las flores de mi jardín secreto…si, Sakura tengo un jardín secreto-agrego al ver la cara de su amiga-mientras iba para allá, cruce el campo de entrenamiento número trece, un viejo campo que ya casi nadie usa, por eso me sorprendió encontrar a Naruto tirado en el pasto ahí tan temprano, me acerque a él y vi que parecía dormido así que lo desperté, conversamos unos minutos y le conté lo que iba a hacer, se ofreció a ayudarme y acepte…ahora que lo pienso no sé por qué lo hice, pero estuvimos toda la mañana platicando…¿Sakura, que sabes de Naruto?

-que le gusta el Ramen y que quiere ser Hokage-contesto de inmediato y sin pensarlo la kunoichi

-¿Y nada más?-pregunto la rubia, a lo que su compañera asintió-¿te das cuenta de que no sabemos absolutamente nada de Naruto? Nadie en la academia se preocupaba por él, los maestros lo hacían de lado y era pésimo, además, se supone que reprobó el examen de graduación…¿Cómo fue que obtuvo su placa de ninja?

Fue entonces cuando Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión, era cierto, no sabía nada de su compañero de equipo

-¿sabías que su cumpleaños es el diez de octubre? ¿O que su color favorito no es el naranja, es el blanco? ¿O que le gustan más los perros que los gatos? ¿Que su arma favorita es la Katana y que en un futuro quisiera aprender kernjutsu?-comenzó a preguntar la chica-¿te das cuenta de que no lo conoces bien, y eso que es tu compañero de equipo? Yo estuve con él toda la mañana, y ha demostrado ser bastante caballeroso, lindo y educado, además es muy atento y divertido, a pesar de ser un poco escandaloso, pero lo mejor son esos ojos azules que parecen zafiros y esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene-le dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo-¿tu sabias eso de él?

-no…-contesto la Haruno bajando la mirada bastante avergonzada de sí misma-no sabía nada de eso

-te aconsejo que te des el tiempo para conocer a Naruto tal y como es de verdad-le comento la ojiazul mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba al oído-pero si te enamoras de él te aseguro que no lo pienso dejar tan fácilmente como a Sasuke-le aseguro antes de salir del hospital dejando a una choqueada Sakura en el

Fin del Flash back

Enamorarse de Naruto…¿ella? Era algo imposible, no importa como fuera de verdad, era imposible que ella se enamorara de alguien como él ¿o no?

Estaba pensando en eso cuando noto una cabellera dorada pasar a su lado

-¿Naruto?-pregunto al aire mientras volteaba a ver al dueño de aquella melena y efectivamente, se trataba de su compañero de equipo que seguía caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado, además de que parecía bastante encimado en sus pensamientos-¿Naruto?-le volvió a llamar mientras se acercaba a él, pero seguía sin reaccionar-¡¿NARUTO?-exclamo con violencia mientras lo alcanzaba

-¡oh! Sakura-dijo sorprendido el chico antes de sonreír gentilmente-¿Qué pasa?

-eh…yo…bueno…-empezó bastante inquieta y dudosa, antes de reparar en la nueva indumentaria del chico que la distrajo aun mas al ver que se veía endemoniadamente bien, incluso mejor que Sasuke

-¿Sakura?-pregunto un tanto preocupado al ver que su compañera no parecía reaccionar ni quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que le incomodaba bastante-¿Sakura?-volvió a preguntar pasándole una mano delante del rostro

-eh…Naruto…yo…-siguió intentando encontrar las palabras la chica-te quería decir…sobre lo de la ci…cita-dijo tartamudeando

-¡oh claro!-dijo el chico sonriendo antes de mirarla tranquilamente-mira, la verdad es que en este momento no puedo, porque tengo unos asuntos que atender, así que ¿te parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?-pregunto un poco dudoso y al no recibir respuesta decidió que no tenía tiempo que perder-bueno…nos vemos-se despidió mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la salida

Por su parte Sakura siguió en shock por varios segundos después de que el joven desapareciera ocultándose entre la gente, entonces su cara cambio a un rojo tomate

¿Cómo fue posible eso? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Esas eran las preguntas que tenía en mente pero no pudo comenzar a gritar cuando alguien la llamo

-¡Sakura!-escucho gritar a Ino

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un tanto curiosa al ver a su amiga tan agitada

-Sakura…¿no has visto a Naruto?-cuestiono bastante preocupada

-sí, acabo de hablar con él hace unos momentos-respondió confundida, de inmediato, la rubia la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco

-¡¿ha donde se fue?-cuestiono asustando a su amiga

-para allá-señalo la misma dirección que había tomado el joven Uzumaki y de inmediato sintió como Ino la soltaba y se echaba a correr en aquella dirección-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-pregunto al aire un poco confundida

…

La experta en Tortura que respondía al nombre de Mitarashi Anko estaba preguntándole a Umino Iruka si había visto al rubio pasar cerca de ahí a lo que el hombre negó con la cabeza, tras lo cual, la amante de los dangos se encontraba caminando cabizbaja

-al parecer Naruto tampoco estaba en la academia…-susurro para sí misma-¡ya se me están acabando los lugares para buscar!-exclamo molesta mientras se revolvía el cabello, fue entonces cuando a lo lejos vio pasar el chico que estaba buscando, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos ya que inclusive le grito y el la ignoro olímpicamente

-¿Naruto?-susurro extrañada al ver tal actitud en el Uzumaki-¿Qué le sucede?-se pregunto mientras comenzaba a seguirlo una distancia considerable para que el no la notara, ignorando que otras tres chicas estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella

…

-Naruto-kun…-dio un suspiro una pelirroja mientras barría la entrada de la tienda-…lo he buscado toda la mañana y no está en ningún lado…-se dijo lentamente-…y mi abuelito me pidió que le viniera a ayudar….a cuidar la tienda….pero….

-¿pasa algo Himari?-le pregunto una voz bastante conocida por ella

-¡abuelito!-exclamo un poco sobresaltada-¡me asustaste!

-lo lamento-se disculpo el anciano-solo que te vi un poco distraída y pensé en preguntarte que te pasaba

-nada…-respondió en un susurro la pelirroja-es solo…

-¿es solo…?-repitió a modo de pregunta el hombre

-….pensé en ir a dar una vuelta con Naruto pero no está en ningún lado-contesto la chica agachando la mirada-lo busque por toda la aldea y no lo encontré…

-y por eso estas triste-termino su abuelo con una sonrisa compresiva

-sí, es que es un poco raro el que no esté…y estoy un poco preocupada de que…

-algo le haya pasado-completo de nuevo el viejo-descuida el está bien…-le consoló

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-inquirió curiosa la chica mirando a su abuelo

-porque allá va-replico este señalando a lo lejos

La chunin miro en la dirección señalada y efectivamente, el rubio iba caminando tranquilamente y bastante encimado en sus pensamientos

-¡Naruto-kun!-grito la chica con la intención de hacer que volteara, cosa que no paso-¿Qué le pasa?

-no lo sé, parecía bastante pensativo-señalo el mayor

-Naruto…kun-susurro la chica mientras inconscientemente apretaba el palo de la escoba

Segundos después de que el Uzumaki desapareció de la vista de los Fuyou observaron varias sombras que parecían seguirlo

-abuelito…-empezó la ojiazul

-adelante, ve-le dijo este-tenemos suficientes personas para cubrí el turno de la tarde….además, no queras que te roben a Naruto

-¡abuelito!-exclamo sonrojada la chica antes de sonreír-gracias….vuelvo en un rato-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su abuelo para después empezar a correr en la misma dirección que el rubio

…

El joven Uzumaki se encontraba ahora caminando por el bosque bastante tranquilo sin saber que era seguido por cinco sombras que lo vigilaban desde posiciones distintas, que poco a poco se fueron juntando hasta llegar a un pequeño claro de unos cuatro metros de diámetro a pocos pasos del gran claro en donde ahora estaba el jinchuriki, que no se dio cuenta de las chicas dado que los arboles impedían ver con claridad

Cuando las cinco chicas aparecieron en el pequeño claro lo primero que hicieron fue:

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?-exclamaron a coro-¡vigilando a Naruto!-se contestaron entre ellas-¡¿y quién eres tú?

Las cinco salieron de las sombras de los arboles dejando ver sus rostros, fue entonces cuando se dieron el tiempo para verse entre ellas y todas tenían una cara de asombro

-¿Tenten?-pregunto la pelirroja

-¿Himari?-cuestiono también la castaña

-¡Hinata!-exclamo un poco molesta la Yamanaka mas no asombrada

-I….Ino-contesto la kunopichi del equipo ocho en su típico tono tímido

-...buu...yo no tengo a nadie a quien llamar-susurro bastante triste la pelimorada

-¡Anko-chan!-se escucho gritar a alguien

-esa voz…-susurro bastante extrañada la mujer-¡Yugao-chan!

Tras dichas palabras un anbu apareció para hacerles compañía a las chicas, una mujer por la voz y por ciertos "atributos obvios" que saltaban a la vista, de larga cabellera lila y con una máscara de gato

-¿se puede saber que hacen tres Genin, una chunin y una jounin aquí en medio del bosque?-pregunto con autoridad

-Seguíamos a Naruto-contestaron con simpleza y a coro las chicas

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar la ambu

-desapareció toda la mañana, y cuando lo encontré actuaba muy raro, así que lo seguí-explico la maestra de las serpientes

-lo mismo-se limito a decir Himari

-yo igual-siguió Ino

-y yo…-declaro la Hyuga tartamudeando

-Yo algo parecido-declaro Tenten desviando la mirada al sentir las auras asesinas de las demás, en especial de Himari

-bueno…¿y tu porque estas siguiendo a Naruto?-pregunto bastante curiosa y molesta Anko mirando a su amiga

-después de que fuiste a preguntar por Uzumaki el Hokage me pidió que lo buscara, para asegurarme de que estaba bien-contesto con indiferencia la de la mascara

-que bien, por un segundo pensé que me lo querías quitar-respondió la ojimiel acercándose a su amiga-por cierto, lamento lo de Hayate-dijo en tono serio

-descuida, de todas maneras, habíamos terminado hace dos semanas-contesto restándole importancia al asunto

-bien, yo tengo una pregunta…-anuncio Ino levantando la mano y llamando la atención de todas-¿Por qué demonios están siguiendo a MI Naruto-kun?

-¿Cómo que tuyo?-inquirió fastidiada Himari-el es MIO

-sigan soñado-contesto Anko-el es solo para MÍ

-te equivocas, el ya es mío, ya lo marque con un beso-informo con superioridad la Yamanaka

-yo también ya lo bese-le contesto Anko

-Y yo-dijo también Himari aun que un poco confundida-esperen…¿ya lo besaron?-pregunto obteniendo como respuesta un si por parte de ambas kunoichis mientras que Tenten estaba bastante anonadada asimilando la información mientras que Hinata estaba en un cuadro de depresión mientras susurraba cosas como" los labios de mi Naruto-kun"

-ohh….parece que alguien ha estado jugando al Casanova-anuncio Neko con burla mientras que las tres "afortunadas" se miraban entre ellas como intentando saber si alguien estaba mintiendo

-chicas…-susurro Tenten-¿de verdad Naruto es un Casanova?

-NO-contestaron al unisonó Hinata, Ino, Himari y Anko

-Naruto jamás haría algo como eso, por lo menos no conscientemente-dijo la experta en tortura

-Naruto es lindo, tierno e inocente, y si nos beso significa que somos especiales para el-reflexiono Himari

-…¡waa! Pensé que yo era la única en la vida de Naruto-grito la rubia bastante contrariada

-pues te equivocaste-le contesto la pelirroja

-¡¿cómo que quieres que me corte la mano?-exclamo el Uzumaki de golpe llamando la atención de todas-¿y después con que manejo las espadas?

-**no seas tonto cachorro, me refiero a que te hagas una herida en la palma de la mano no a que te la cortes entera-**se corrigió el zorro-**pero te asuste…jejeje**

**-**_ignóralo Naruto…pero haz lo que te dijo_**-**le aconsejo Shippu

El Uzumaki obedeció y saco un kunai de su porta armas, se realizo una pequeña cortadura en la palma de su mano izquierda y espero un poco a que esta comenzara a sangrar un poco, extrañamente una especie de chakra rojizo comenzó a salir en compañía de la sangre, después solo tomo la Katana y paso su mano cortada por encima de toda la hoja dejando que la sangre con Chakra la manchara para segundos después comenzar a brillar de un rojo incandescente

Todo esto era visto por las seis mujeres que estaban sin palabras por la extraña manera de actuar del rubio y por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

Hubo un pequeño as de luz que las obligo a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, cuando volvieron a mirar al rubio lo descubrieron con el mango de una Katana, de color negro con relieves con forma de manchas, estas eran de color rojo oscuro

-¡Genial!-exclamo el chico-¿Qué se supone que haga con solo dos Tsukas? –pregunto aparentemente al aire o al menos eso les parecía a las Kunoichis

-**no seas idiota cachorro haz lo que te dijo Shiro-**le ordeno el Kyubi en su mente

-de acuerdo-fue todo lo que respondió el ojiazul antes de meter su mano izquierda en su porta armas y sacar otro mango de espada pero este era de color gris con relieves en forma de estrellas blancas-bien…¡aquí voy!-lanzo al aire el mango rojo lo más fuerte que pudo por lo que elevo varios metros mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en el centro de su pecho con el mango apuntando arriba, en la clásica pose de esgrima-primero tu….-susurro en el momento en el que llevaba su mano derecha a la parte superior de la empuñadura y esta comenzaba a brillar-protege tu cielo…liberando tu alma-al momento de decir estas frases el chico elevo su mano derecha en línea recta mientras una hoja de color blanco luminoso crecía lentamente desde la empuñadura-¡Shippu no Tama!-exclamo para instantes después ser cubierto por una enorme explosión de luz blanca que duro pocos segundos, para cuando desapareció el joven ya tenía una espada completa, la hoja parecía de diamante con el filo en color blanco perla

Las chicas estaban intentando asimilar lo antes visto pero no pudieron pensar por tener que seguir viendo

Ya que tan pronto apareció la espada blanca la lanzo al aire al tiempo que atrapaba la otra Tsuka con la derecha y la extendía al frente mientras agarraba su hombro derecho con su mano izquierda, con las piernas separadas-y ahora tu…-dijo mientras un fuerte brillo rojo comenzaba a aparecer en la empuñadura-destruye la tierra…tiñéndola en sangre…-tras estas palabras un pequeño rayo de luz apareció tomando la forma de la hoja-¡Meihou Makai!-hubo otro destello esta vez rojo y al termino ahora tenía otra espada completa con la hoja que parecía de rubí con el filo rojo sangre, regreso a su posición original justo a tiempo para atrapar la otra espada, al tenerlas ambas en las manos las comenzó a girar cada vez con mayor velocidad, de golpe las detuvo y llevo su mano derecha a su hombre derecho, y la izquierda a la cintura derecha la espada roja quedo recargada sobre su espalda y esta comenzó a teñirse de negro como si una red la atrapara, para después formarse una funda del mismo color con una inscripción en un idioma extraño mientras lo mismo paso con la blanca salvo que esta estaba puesta de la manera más común, al estilo samurái

-eso me salió genial-se dijo con una sonrisa

**-no lo dudo…-**escucho en su mente-**pero ¿para qué tanta coreografía?**

-fue para verme genial-contesto

-_si…¿pero para quién?-_señalo Shippu

_-_No lo sé-reflexiono un poco el joven

Lo que no sabía era que el show si había sido visto, por seis chicas que estaban sin salir de su asombro

-¿seguimos?-pregunto otra vez al aire antes de regresar las manos a las empuñaduras y de un solo movimiento sacarlas de sus fundas creando una onda de viendo en forma de "L" con la línea vertical de color rojo y la horizontal de color blanco que impacto y corto un árbol cercano en esa forma para después lanzar de nuevo al aire sus espadas antes de realizar el sello de su única técnica-Kage bunshin no jutsu-dijo cuando aparecieron dos rubios acompañados por una nube de humo, el Naruto original salto un par de metros en el aire y tomo las espadas y comenzó a girar creando un tronado para después caer frente a sus clones que estaban inmóviles, atravesó al primero con la Meihou utilizando una simple estocada, giro sobre sí mismo y le clavo a Shippu a su otro clon estando de espaldas a el

Ambos clones dieron unos pasos para atrás de manera moribunda sujetando las espadas con las manos para después explotar de manera sumamente violenta, uno de color blanco y la otra de rojo

Y para seguir con el asombro de las chicas, cuando el humo se disperso revelo a dos personas mayores que Naruto en aquel prado, uno tenía el pelo blanco largo a media espalda, con una playera de manga larga blanca y un pantalón anbu del mismo color y sin zapato, se encontraba cruzado de brazos aun que sostenía la Katana blanca de tal forma que el revés de la hoja estaba recargada en su hombro izquierdo

El otro hombre parecía de la edad del peliblanco, es decir, entre 20 o 24 años, el tenia el cabello rojo sangre a los hombros pero lo tenía en una coleta que extráñame ese separaba en nueve más pequeñas, solo llevaba unos pantalones, era la única ropa que llevaba puesta, tenía la espada con el contra filo en su hombro y su mano izquierda estaba en su cintura en una pose de bastante orgullo

**-oh…el mundo libre….tanta destrucción…tanta sangre…oh que recuerdos…-**dijo Kyubi con nostalgia

-Kyubi….eres raro…-anuncio el rubio mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo y pena

_-¿lo dudabas?-_pregunto sarcásticamente el ojimiel

-**jaja…son muy graciosos**-dijo molesto le zorro-**será mejor que empecemos-**tras esto, chasqueo los dedos pero aparentemente no paso nada

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto extrañado su carcelero volteando para todos lados, intentando encontrar lo que había hecho su bijuu, pero no pudo seguir buscando alguna diferencia en el paisaje al tener que esquivar un corte por parte de Shippu

…

-¡Naruto!-exclamaron las chicas al ver que atacaban al Uzumaki, todas estaban paradas en alguna rama de los arboles que rodeaban el claro en media luna y habían estado observando el Show que había hecho el chico, pero al ver que unos extraños aparentemente invocados por él lo atacaban las seis intentaron ayudarlo lanzándose en su dirección pero las seis Kunoichis se estamparon contra una pared invisible

-¡¿qué diablos?-pregunto molesta Anko golpeando la barrera invisible-¿Qué es esto Yugao?

-no lo sé-respondió la nombrada bastante extrañada mientras se quitaba la máscara para observar mejor el fenómeno-parece una barrera, pero no parecer una normal, no estoy muy segura-hizo una serie de sellos y coló sus manos frente a la pared invisible y exclamo "kay" pero nada paso, la barrera seguía ahí-no puedo romperla…está atrapado-sentencio mirando a la maestra de las serpientes

-¡Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!-exclamo preocupada Himari golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la muralla con esperanza de que el la escuchara pero no funciono

Hinata intento un golpe de puño suave pero tampoco sirvió y Tenten intento volarla con sellos explosivos pero no consiguió hacerle ni un rasguño a la muralla, mientras Ino veía aterrada lo que pasaba dentro

…

-¡estás loco!-grito molesto el rubio después de esquivar el corte del peliblanco

-_en absoluto, en esto consiste esta parte del entrenamiento, te enfrentaras con nosotros_-se explico el hombre lanzando otro corte

-**exacto, considera esto como un entrenamiento infernal-**concordó el zorro intentando cortar al rubio que salto lejos del rango de alcance de ambos

-dejen de bromear-les pidió el chico

-_no es una broma, de verdad este es tu entrenamiento_-le corrigió Shippu-_tendrás que hallar una manera de quitarnos las espadas, cuando consigas eso pasaremos a la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento_

-¿y con que esperan que me defienda?-cuestiono el chico

-**Tiene razón**-estuvo de acuerdo el Kitsune-**no podemos pelear con alguien desarmado**-se acerco a una rama de madera de aproximadamente un metro y medio y la levanto con el pie antes de dársela al chico

-¿es broma verdad?-pregunto incrédulo tomando el palo-¿esperan que me defienda de ustedes dos, ambos con sus Katanas con una simple rama?

**-¿algún día dejaras de quejarte**?-cuestiono molesto el zorro arrebatándole la rama al chico para después lanzarla al aire y darle varios cortes, para cuando callo ya estaba hecho una réplica exacta de su espada solo que en madera-**ten…tu propia Boken**(espada de madera, obviamente)-le dijo mientras se la lanzaba al tiempo que Shippu, demostrando una velocidad asombrosa corto una de las ramas el único árbol que estaba dentro de la barrera y mientras caía le dio varios cortes y la transformo también en una réplica de madera de su espada

-_toma, para que no te sientas en desventaja, aprenderás a usar dos espadas al mismo tiempo_-le dijo dándole la otra Boken

-¿es enserio?-cuestiono aun intentado convencerse de que era todo una broma

-_si_-fue la seca respuesta del ojimiel que intento atravesarle el corazón con una estocada que el rubio esquivo dando un salto para atrás

-**así que ahora muere**-sentencio Kyubi en el cielo con la espada elevada listo para cortarlo, al ver esto solo una palabra salió de la boca de Naruto:

-Mami…

…

Se acabo otro capítulo, el más corto que he escrito hasta hora, solo 32 páginas, y solo me tarde alrededor de 2 meses ¿no es genial?

El encuentro entre Naruto y el Kyubi ya tuvo lugar y aun que no fue largo fue intenso ¿esperaban que de verdad le ganara?, no, para eso hubiera necesitado años pero no se preocupen esto apenas comienza y todavía le aguardan muchas sorpresas a nuestro héroe, eso si sobrevive al entrenamiento de esos dos…

Con respecto a Sakura, bueno leí que a muchos no les agradaba la idea de que estuviera en el harem pero como al creador del reto, ósea, mi amigo Fullme le agrada estará en el Harem pero no se enojen por que tendrá que pasar por algunas penitencias para poder estar oficialmente dentro del Harem

La que paso con honores fue ni más ni menos que Tenten que ya está más adentro que afuera de las seguidoras del rubio

Por otro lado tenemos a Yugao, la cual aun no tiene decidido su futuro y esta responsabilidad recae en sus manos mis queridos amigos lectores, ustedes deciden si la quieren dentro o afuera…y lo digo sin albur

Sin más ya saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, opiniones (buenas o malas) y peticiones ya que aun la búsqueda de las que estarán dentro del Harem aun sigue así que sigan pidiendo en un rewi nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Atte: Kyuto no Draconia


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: Un largo mes**

En un prado cercano a la aldea de Konoha se podía ver a dos hombres recargados en un par de árboles mientras observaban a un chico rubio tendido bocarriba en el césped respirando agitadamente, con un pedazo de madera de no más de 10 centímetros en cada mano

-_vaya…parece muy cansado_-opino un de los hombres que miraban al chico, el que vestía de blanco

**-¿Y?-**pregunto el otro que solo tenía un pantalón rojo**-aun respira, así que puede seguir entrenando**

-ya…les he…dicho…que los…odio-dijo entre jadeos el joven tendido en el pasto

-_**si…**_-respondieron de forma aburrida ambos

-**vamos cachorro**-dijo el pelirrojo**-¿De verdad estás cansado?**

**-** hemos estado entrenando por 8 horas seguidas…¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué estuviera tan fresco como una lechuga?-contesto con sarcasmo el ojiazul sin siquiera poder parase

-_él tiene razón Kyubi, deberíamos de parar por ahora, ya sabes, lo están esperando_-le dijo señalando disimuladamente a un costado en donde ese veían a 6 chicas mirando al interior

-**pero si solo han pasado veinte minutos, creo que puede aguantar otros diez**-opino el ojirrojo

-¡veinte minutos!-exclamo furioso el rubio pero seguía acostado en el suelo-¡si llevamos ocho malditas horas de entrenamiento!

-_en realidad no, solo llevamos veinte minutos_-le corrigió el peliblanco-_veras Naruto, Kyubi puso una barrera especial que solo pueden hacer los bijuus, en las que una hora dentro de la barrera es igual a 2 minutos y medio en el mundo real así que solo han pasado veinte minutos de tu entrenamiento aunque parezcan ocho horas_

-**así que levántate cachorro que aún no acabamos**-le advirtió mientras se acercaba al chico

-me niego, no me moveré de aquí-contesto el Uzumaki-no quiero seguir entrenando

-**entonces muere**-sentencio el zorro levantando la espada con la intención de atravesarlo

El rubio rodo a la derecha para esquivar la espada antes de saltar para enfrente para evadir un corte del peliblanco que creó una zanja en el pasto

-¡dios, están locos!-grito el chico una vez que consiguió ponerse de pie

Ninguno de los hombres respondió, solo se limitaron a seguir intentando cortar al chico que las alcanzaba a esquivar con bastante dificultad, y más por suerte que por habilidad

-_vamos Naruto, ¿qué paso con todo el ánimo que tenías cuando empezamos?-_pregunto Shippu intentando atravesarle el corazón el rubio

-ustedes lo mataron-contesto seriamente el chico asiéndose a un lado para dejar pasar la espada, fue entonces cuando lo vio, una oportunidad en un millón, era ahora o nunca, un pequeño brillo blanco surco su mirada en una fracción de segundo, que fue vista por Shippu, pero ya no había manera de detenerlo

Con un rápido movimiento de la mano izquierda logro elevar el brazo del peliblanco lo suficiente para que descuidara su abdomen por un segundo, tiempo de sobra para que el ojiazul le encestara una patada en el costado izquierdo del ojimel mientras que con la mano derecha tomaba la muñeca diestra del hombre para después derribarlo con un movimiento de judo y para finalizar le quito la espada que tenía en la mano derecha

El peliblanco no sabía si reír o llorar, era claro lo que había pasado pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?, él estaba en el suelo, eso era claro, y Naruto ahora tenía a Shippu no tama en su derecha, mientas que Kyubi reía sin parar

**-¡Rayos! ¡No puedo creerlo!-**exclamo el pelirrojo entre risas**-¡de verdad lo consiguió! ¡El mocoso lo consiguió!**

-¿Qué paso?-fue todo lo que salió de la boca del Uzumaki al ver a su compañero en el suelo y al demonio carcajeándose de lo lindo

-_eso Naruto_-comenzó el de blanco mientras se levantaba-_se denomina Eikyo Tenshi (efecto ángel), es un cambio en tu tiempo de reacción, todo lo viste en cámara lenta ¿no?-_pregunto a lo que recibió como respuesta solo una afirmación con la cabeza_-es muy útil en batalla y es una habilidad que solo los usuarios de las Tenshinken pueden usar, lo que demuestra que eres uno-_le dijo sonriendo

-**basta de charlas ¡sigamos!-**exclamo el zorro mientras aparecía atrás del rubio con la intención de córtale la cabeza de un tajo que el chico consiguió bloquear con la espada de pura suerte

-_el problema es que necesitaras un largo entrenamiento para poder dominar esa habilidad_-le aviso el hombre mientras en su mano derecha aparecía una espada muy parecida a una que había utilizado Naruto en su entrenamiento mental, antes de intentar córtalo por la mitad

-vaya información tan oportuna-se burló el chico saltando para esquivar el corte, cuando aterrizo tuvo que atrapar la espada que le lanzo el peliblanco

-_como conseguiste ya una espada, ya podemos empezar a entrenar enserio_-fue todo lo que dijo el ojimiel creando otra espada antes de ponerse en guardia_-ahora el reto es, conseguir a Meihou Makai, pero no creas que te dejare de atacar_-le aviso para después lanzarse contra el al mismo tiempo que Kyubi hacia lo mismo

**-¡genial…el segundo asalto comienza!**

…

-¡NARUTO!-grito por veinteava vez Ino golpeando la barrera invisible

-Ino…tranquilízate…-pidió la Hyuga acercándose a su compañera de academia aun que ella misma estaba tan aterrada como la ojiazul

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-grito furiosa la Yamanaka-¡Naruto-kun está ahí adentro, y no sé lo que pueda estar pasando!

-cálmate un poco rubiecita-le dijo Anko acercándose a ella, se le notaba igual de aterrada pero lo intentaba controlar-no sirve de nada alterase, mejor piensa en alguna forma para destruir la barrera

-no podemos volarla, es muy resistente-argumento Tenten

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-pregunto la pelirroja bastante alterada a la anbu

-hago lo que puedo pero esta barrera no es normal, está fuera de todos los limites conocidos del ser humano-le contesto la chica, al instante el semblante de Anko se ensombreció

-entonces…-no quería terminar la pregunta, tenía miedo de la respuesta, regreso su vista a la barrera en la que se veían tres manchas, una blanca, una roja y una rubia que saltaban por todos lados y chocaban de vez en cuando

Habían pasado apenas veinte minutos desde que el extraño de pantalón rojo creo la barrera y comenzaron a verlos como manchas, las manchas roja y blanca se lanzaron contra la amarilla que de inmediato supieron que era Naruto

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Himari viendo al interior de la barrera-¿llamamos al Hokage?

-gran idea, Yugao ve a la oficina del Sandaime y avísale que Naruto…-comenzó la pelimorada cuando un sonido seco retumbo por el bosque, cuando miraron al interior de la barrera vieron al joven ojiazul tendido en el pasto bastante maltrecho, ya que tenía varias cortadas superficiales por todo el cuerpo y con una espada blanca, la misma que él había "convocado" en su mano derecha, respirando entrecortadamente, al instante las seis chicas se acercaron rápidamente al rubio

-por amor a kami-sama….creo que veo el cielo-escucharon decir al joven antes de que se quedara completamente dormido en el césped

-Naruto-kun-exclamaron a coro las chicas tan pronto llegaron a su lado

-¿está bien?-pregunto bastante preocupada Himari arrodillándose junto al chico al mismo tiempo que Yugao y ambas empezaban a emitir un brillo verdoso de sus manos indicando que era chacka curativo

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Ino un poco insegura

-lo revisan para ver si está bien o tiene alguna herida-le contesto la experta en tortura-¿Y?-pregunto de manera angustiada

-está bien, no parece tener heridas internas de ningún tipo, solo está exhausto-le explico la anbu levantándose-creo que lo mejor será llevarlo al hospital a que descanse

-¿estás loca?-le pregunto molesta la pelimorada-en el hospital le harán de todo menos dejar que descanse, lo mejor será llevarlo a su casa-opino

-¿y alguien sabe dónde queda?-inquirió curiosa Tenten

-yo sé-contestaron al unisonó Anko, Himari y Hinata

-Bien, en marcha-dijo Neko, al instante la castaña y la rubia tomaron a Naruto siendo ayudadas por la jounin y desaparecieron del lugar desde donde se podía ver el atardecer que se cernía en Konoha

…

Las noches en la aldea oculta entre las hojas eran cálidas en esa época del año, así las seis chicas no tuvieron que pasar frio mientras cuidaban al joven rubio, en realidad ahora eran solo tres, ya que Tenten, Ino y Hinata desde hacía tiempo que se habían ido, más por obligación que por gusto, dejando a Anko, Yugao y a Himari cuidando al jinchuriki durmiente, la jounin y la chunin estaban sentadas en el único sillón de la sala mientras que la anbu regresaba de la tienda con tres vasos de café para que se mantuvieran despiertas

-¿por qué sigue aquí?-cuestiono después de un rato de silencio la pelirroja

-porque me preocupa Naruto-le contesto la maestra de las serpientes con molestia

-no tú, ella-le aclaro la ojiazul señalando a la pelilila-puedo tolerarte a ti, pero a ella no

-¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?-replico la ojimiel sin cambiar su tono-pregúntale a ella

-les pido de favor que no hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí-pidió cordialmente la chica que estaba recargada en la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación el genin

-está bien ¿Por qué estás aquí?-cuestiono la chica

-porque es mi deber cuidarlo-respondió la mujer

-¿desde cuándo?-esta vez la que pregunto fue la pelimorada

-desde hoy, el hokage me ha dado esa misión-contesto la ojipurpura

-no lo acepto-fue todo lo que dijo la Fuyou dándole un sorbo a su café

-ni yo-secundo Anko

-nadie les pregunto-respondió Yugao de manera seca dando por terminada la conversación

…

Abrió lentamente los ojos y de inmediato los recuerdos de las 12 horas de entrenamiento que en realidad fueron 30 minutos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, de inmediato se extrañó al no reconocer el lugar donde estaba, el lugar era oscuro, de acuerdo, eso no era extraño, deduciendo que ya había anochecido, el problema era esa sensación de comodidad, se suponía que estaba en el bosque, sobre el pasto y se sentía bastante cómodo casi como si estuviera sobre su cama, utilizo sus manos para cerciorarse de que efectivamente, se encontraba en su cama, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar de manera lenta hacia la puerta, tan pronto se acerco pudo ver a tres sombras en su sala, dos sentadas en el sofá y una cerca de la puerta, por un minuto pensó que lo habían capturado alguien de otra aldea pero rápidamente deshecho ese pensamiento al reconocer que estaba en su casa

Tan pronto una cabellera rubia se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la habitación, la pelirroja suspiro con alivio

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamo alegre parándose y yendo con la intención de abrazar al chico pero no contaba con que la jounin se le adelantaría

-Naruto-kun-dijo alegremente mientras lo abrazaba de manera efusiva-que bueno que estas bien

-¿Anko-chan, Himari-chan, que hacen aquí?-pregunto el chico tan pronto se separó de la mujer y vio a sus amigas antes de notar a la tercera mujer, la miro por unos segundos mientras intentaba recordar antes de hablar-¿Neko-chan?

-ha pasado tiempo ¿no Naruto?-cuestiono con una sonrisa la joven de cabello lila

-sí, mucho-admitió este

-¿ya se conocían?-pregunto curiosa Himari

-Neko-chan formaba parte de los escuadrones de protección que mandaba Jiji en mi cumpleaños, cuando todavía era una jounin y me cuido por un año cuando entro a anbu-le explico automáticamente el chico sin medir bien sus palabras, ocasionando que Anko bajara la mirada de forma triste al sentirse culpable en cierta forma y la chunin quedara extrañada

-espera… ¿Por qué el Hokage mandaba escuadrones a protegerte en el día de tu cumpleaños?-le pregunto de inmediato, a lo que Yugao y la jounin se pusieron tensas y el rubio se dio cuenta de su error

-veras…Himari, lo que Naruto-kun quiso decir fue...-intento mentir la experta en tortura pero fue silenciada por un gesto con la mano del rubio

-seré honesto contigo Himari-chan, por que confió lo suficiente en ti-le dijo el chico causando una sensación de alegría en la joven-veras, la razón de que el Sandaime mandara escuadrones para protegerme en mi cumpleaños, es porque es el 10 de octubre, el mismo día del ataque del Kyubi…-empezó su explicación

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto intrigada la chica-no es como si tú fueras del zorro-dijo sin esperarse la reacción de los presentes, en especial de las dos mujeres que se tensaron bastante lo que le dio muy mala espina-¿o sí?-inquirió dudosa tras ver esa reacción

-no soy el Kyubi…pero si soy su jinchuriki-le dijo el chico desviando la mirada

Al momento la pelirroja quedo en shock total ante tal declaración

-tu…¿eres el jinchuriki del Kyubi?-repitió despacio-pero se supone que el Yondaime lo mato

-no, el Kyubi es un demonio, no puede morir, el cuarto lo único que pudo hacer fue encerrarlo en un recién nacido….yo, el zorro que mato a tanta gente, incluidos tus padres, está encerrado dentro de mí-le aclaro a un sin levantar la mirada esperando que ella comenzara a gritarle que lo odiaba, que no lo quería volver a ver en su vida o cosas por el estilo pero lo único que recibió fue un tierno beso en los labios para total desagrado de Anko que estaba a punto de saltar sobre la chunin de no haber sido detenida por una pelila que miraba la escena con ¿indiferencia?

-Himari…chan-susurro el joven ojiazul cuando se separó de la chica y observo la mirada tierna de ella

-sabía que eras especial desde que te vi hace varios años aun en la academia, pero ahora sé el por qué-le dijo tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba siendo correspondida por el chico

-Himari…pensé que estarías furiosa al saberlo-se sinceró el chico

-¿Por qué estaría enojada?-le pregunto delicadamente viéndolo a los ojos-tú no eres el Kyubi, tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, una persona que es muy especial, no me importa lo demás porque yo te a…

-bien, se acabó el tiempo, sepárense-ordeno la pelimorada separándolos con los brazos para total enfado de la pelirroja y el alivio de la Anbu

-¿Qué te pasa?-le inquirió molesta la chica

-Naruto-kun necesita descansar, porque ha tenido un largo día, será mejor que te vayas-le dijo la chica

-que se vayan-le corrigió la anbu-si ella se va, tú te vas, ya es noche, así que adiós-les dijo asiéndoles una seña con las manos en dirección a la puerta ambas Kunoichis miraron a la pelilia con enorme odio pero no pudieron refutar nada, así que ambas se despidieron de Naruto con un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo y se fueron antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar

-vaya que te diviertes con tus amigas ¿no?-le pregunto con sorna Yugao una vez que estuvieron solos en la casa

-¿a qué te refieres Neko-neechan?-pregunto un poco extrañado el chico mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua

-oh, vamos Naruto-kun, es obvio que Anko y Himari están…-empezó la chica pero se calló al tener en frente un vaso de agua cortesía del chico-había olvidado lo caballeroso que eres-le dijo sonriendo

-es comprensible tomando en cuenta que hace más de tres años que no nos vemos-le contesto tranquilamente el chico antes de beber el agua-fue exactamente un día antes de que te nombraran capitana anbu

-¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?-le pregunto dejando de lado las burlas y cayendo en la melancolía

-¿qué te digo? Una lucha constante por sobrevivir-le contesto tranquilamente el rubio tomando asiento en el sofá

Esa no se la esperaba la Anbu que lo miro con una mescla de asombro y tristeza en su bello rostro

-perdón Naruto-le dijo en un susurro

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-inquirió el chico con una leve sonrisa, como si la idea le hiciera gracia

-por dejarte solo todo este tiempo-le dijo la mujer aun triste

-no te preocupes, el ayer es historia…-le contesto el chico con una ligera sonrisa

-el mañana, un misterio-siguió la mujer sonriendo al recordar esos momentos

-pero el hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama presente-termino el joven-¿no era lo que siempre me decías?

-pero aun así…-intento protestar la chica

-no te guardo rencor alguno por eso, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para conseguir tu sueño: ser capitana Anbu-le dijo tranquilamente-además, nunca he estado solo, porque siempre me acuerdo de ti-le sonrió zorrunamente con los ojos cerrados lo cual le impidió ver un pequeño sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de la kunoichi

-ya es noche, será mejor que te vayas a dormir-le dijo la joven desviando la mirada mientras pensaba-"solo tiene doce, solo tiene doce, solo tiene doce, bueno, eso no le afecta a Anko"

-tienes razón, muchas gracias por traerme a casa-le agradeció mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación-buenas noches-se despidió para después cerrar la puerta de su alcoba, dejando sola a la anbu en la sala que recién se daba cuenta de una cosa

-"demonios, con tanto ajetreo ni siquiera pudimos preguntarle sobre lo que paso en el bosque"

…

El sol iluminaba el dormido rostro del joven genin que estaba aún en su cama obligándolo a despertar, se levantó lentamente, aun somnoliento y camino lentamente a la cocina solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su amiga de anbu aún seguía en el apartamento y le había preparado el desayuno

-Neko-neechan ¿sigues aquí?-pregunto al verla sentada en una silla leyendo el periódico

-he vuelto a ser tu cuidadora-le respondió sin despegar la vista de su lectura-así que tengo que estar contigo en todo momento

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto un poco extrañado

-el Hokage me lo pidió, si tienes alguna queja díselo a él-le aconsejo antes de mirarlo a los ojos ya que estaba sin la máscara-¿quieres que me vaya?

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no-contesto rápidamente el joven-solo que me parece extraño, ya que no he tenido cuidadores desde los diez

-lo sé, pero el Hokage es quien da las órdenes, me dijeron que te cuidara así que aquí estoy

-bueno, no tiene caso quejarse cuando es Neko-neechan mi cuidadora, creo que si voy le daré las gracias a Jiji-le dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba para comen su desayuno que se trataba de un plato de cereal y un vaso de jugo de naranja-había olvidado los desayunos saludables de Neko-neechan

-Naruto…¿nunca te dije mi nombre verdadero?-le pregunto aun detrás del periódico ya que eso evitaba que él viera el sonrojo que tenía después del comentario tan halagador

-no, jamás-le contesto después de comer un poco de cereal-solo los conocí como Inu-niisan, Neko-neechan e Itachi-aniki-le dijo sonriente

-Yugao, mi nombre es Yugao-le dijo la chica aun detrás del periódico

-Yugao-chan-repitió tranquilamente el chico-por fin conozco el nombre de mi amiga-sonrió bastante alegre mientras se paraba y dejaba los trastes sucios en el fregadero antes de dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha, al entrar noto la humedad que aún había en el ambiente, indicio inequívoco de que su cuidadora se había bañado hace poco, se acercó a la regadera con la intención de abrir la llave y dejar que saliera el agua mientras se desvestía pero noto que había algo raro en dicha llave

La chica aún seguía leyendo el periódico o al menos eso parecía ya que seguía repitiendo en su mente todo lo que recién le había dicho el chico Uzumaki junto con lo de la noche anterior y la pregunta que se repetía era: ¿Por qué cuando él le comenzaba a hablar de esa forma ella prácticamente sentía que se derretía? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el chico no estaba hasta que el la llamo

-Yugao-chan-le dijo obligándola a voltear a ver al joven que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta del baño, se notaba bastante apenado

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-pregunto un poco curiosa

-creo…creo que esto es tuyo-dijo bastante apenado el chico sacando la mano detrás de su espalda, para mostrar un sostén color rosa claro-lo encontré en la llave de la regadera y….-no tuvo que terminar de explicarlo cuando con una velocidad increíble, la pelilila le arrebato la prenda de la mano

-yo…perdón, me olvide que lo había dejado ahí-se disculpó totalmente apenada la joven sin siquiera mirar la cara del chico por la vergüenza

-descuida-contesto despacio el chico antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y que el sonido del agua cayendo resonara por todo el departamento

La joven miembro de anbu se dejó caer en el sofá totalmente avergonzada por lo ocurrido anteriormente

-"maldición, que tonta soy"-pensaba apretando la prenda en sus manos-"se supone que soy una asesina capitana anbu y me olvido completamente de que dejo mi ropa interior en el baño del chico que estoy cuidando"

La joven continuo sumida en sus pensamientos por un rato hasta que el sonido del agua desapareció y a los pocos segundos la puerta del baño se abriera revelando al joven Uzumaki cubierto por una toalla amarrada en la cintura mostrando que el entrenamiento ninja si servía para algo, ya que le mostraba su trabajado aunque no muy voluminoso abdomen en todo su esplendor aun con gotas de agua resbalando entre los músculos mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla más chica

-"¡oh santo dios! ¿Es legal que un niño de doce este tan bien formado?"-pensó la pelilila en cuando vio al chico que siguió su camino como si nada a su cuarto para cambiarse

A los pocos minutos el rubio salió ya vestido y preparado para su entrenamiento por lo que se encamino a la puerta, algo que llamo la atención de la anbu

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto curiosa dado que le parecía extraño considerando que su sensei estaba entrenando al Uchiha para el examen chunin

-a entrenar-le contesto el joven

-¿con quién?-inquirió interesada la chica mientras se ponía de pie

-con un anciano que encontré en las aguas termales espiando a las chicas, alguien me dijo que era bastante hábil y quedamos que me entrenaría este mes, él fue el que me compro los juegos de armas-le explico el chico abriendo la puerta y esperando a que la joven saliera primero como todo un caballero a lo que la anbu le agradeció con un corto gracias para salir del departamento

-bueno, aquí nos separamos, me tengo que esconder para vigilarte, así que suerte-le dijo antes de desaparecer pero bastante intrigada por saber quién era el maestro del rubio

-nos vemos en la noche Yugao-chan-sonrió el ojiazul antes de dirigirse las termas

…

Ya en las termas se podían ver al joven heredero Uzumaki y al Gama Sennin parados en la orilla del lago de agua caliente

-bien, si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que solo has practicado subiendo arboles solo con los pies, así que el siguiente paso en el control de Chakra es aprender a caminar sobre el agua-le explico el albo

-eso es imposible-contesto el rubio aun escéptico

El Sannin solo se limitó a dirigirse al agua y comenzar a caminar sobre ella como si de suelo normal se tratase

-¿ves que si es posible?-le pregunto sonriendo-a diferencia del ejercicio del árbol en donde moldeas chacra en la forma y cantidad correcta para poder pegarte a la corteza, en este debes de mantener tu flujo de manera constante y cambiante debido a la maleabilidad natural del agua ¿entendiste?

-eso creo-susurro el chico para después dar un paso al agua y zambullirse completamente, para salir segundos después totalmente rojo por la temperatura del liquido

-"creo que esto tardara un poco más de lo que pensé"-se dijo mentalmente el peliblanco antes de dirigirse a una de las paredes de las termas de mujeres dejando solo al joven que continuo intentando el ejercicio mojándose y quemándose cada vez

Por su parte la anbu, aun oculta, miraba asombrada quien era el nuevo sensei de Naruto, era nada menos que el Sannin legendario, el Gama Sennin Jiraya, quedo asombrada al verlo aun que de inmediato sintió ganas de apuñalarlo por la espalda al ver que comenzaba a espiar a las jóvenes bañándose así que dirigió su mirada al joven que seguía intentando hacer el ejercicio aunque fallaba miserablemente, entonces una idea le vino al a mente y desapareció de ahí mientras pensaba-"si esta con un Sanin significa que está bien cuidado"

…

-entonces a partir de mañana entrenaremos desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde, entrenaremos seis horas diarias ¿entendido?-pregunto con voz firme el peliblanco

-si-contesto de manera seria el chico-entonces nos vemos mañana Ero-sennin-se despidió mientras comenzaba a alejarse

-¡que no me llames Ero-sennin! ¡Gaki del infierno!-grito encolerizado el ermitaño agitando la mano al aire en forma de amenaza

En cuando el Jinchuriki salió de las termas escucho como alguien lo llamaba desde los arboles cercanos

-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun

Se acercó de inmediato en cuando reconoció la voz

-Yugao-chan ¿pasa algo?-pregunto interesado en lo que le diría la joven ya que era protocolo no hablar con el protegido si no se encontraban a solas en casa

-sí, tengo muchas preguntas pero esas las hare en la noche, por ahora quiero darte esto-le dijo la joven que estaba entre los árboles, dándole un par de pesos parecidos a la polainas que usaba Lee debajo de los calentadores de piernas y unas muñequeras bastante discretas ambas prendas de color negro-son pesos regulados con chackra-le explico-sirven para aumentar tu fuerza, tu resistencia y tu velocidad al traerlas todo el día, solo debes de transmitirles chakra y se volverán más pesadas, considéralo un regalo de mi parte ¿ok?-la chica le guiño el ojo antes de desaparecer sin darle la oportunidad al joven de reaccionar y agradecerle

En cuando el joven pudo terminar de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho la anbu susurro un gracias y se colocó los pesos aplicando chakra para comenzarse a sentir más pesado, tras varios segundos se detuvo, se puso de pie e intento saltar consiguiendo solo separarse del suelo por diez centímetros, sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo funcionaban y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea a paso lento, cortesía de los pesos

…

Para Hinata era un día común en su vida diaria en época de no misiones, se levantaba tarde para desagrado de su padre y de su hermana, desayunaba para después tener un acostumbrado duelo contra Hanabi en el que siempre perdía y tenía que escuchar a su padre sermoneándola por ser débil, después se iba entrenar, ya sea sola o con sus compañeros de equipo y después regresaba a su casa ya de noche solo para dormir y repetir la misma rutina al día siguiente, pero ese día era diferente, ya que se encontraba bastante preocupada por cierto rubio dueño de sus suspiros que desde el día anterior le preocupaba al no saber nada mas de el después de que salió de su apartamento, por lo que a pesar de ser las 2 de la tarde ni siquiera había desayunado puesto que había salió temprano de su casa para evitar regaños y burlas

La chica se encontraba caminando por la aldea después de ir a ver a su sensei y platicar un poco con ella, bueno, si a poco te refieres a más de 4 horas, en las cuales la jounin ni siquiera le había ofrecido ni una hogaza de pan, su estómago lanzo un gruñido que si bien no fue muy fuerte si aviso a las pocas personas alrededor que la joven tenía hambre ocasionando que se sonrojara de pena y comenzara a disculparse con todos los que la escucharon, después de tan vergonzosa escena siguió caminando por un buen rato hasta que su ojos vieron una hermosa cabellera dorada que se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba ella

-¡Hinata-chan!-saludo alegre el chico tan pronto diviso a la Hyuga

-Na…Naruto-kun-balbuceo la joven sonrojándose como era su costumbre-ho…hola

-¿Qué haces caminando por la aldea tan sola?-pregunto curioso el joven

-yo…yo solo estaba…pen…pensado un poco-contesto la chica pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más se escuchó otro gruñido proveniente del vientre de la ojiperla

-tal parece que tienes hambre-comento sonriente el chico a lo que la joven casi se desmayaba de la vergüenza

-no…no…ten…go…ham…hambre-tartamudeo agachando la cabeza, pero el sonido de su estómago resonó por segunda ocasión

-a mí me parece que tu estomago opina lo contrario-refuto el joven aguantando la risa

La chica solo bajo la mirada de manera tímida, ya no pudiendo negar la verdad

-ven, te invito algo de comer-le dijo el chico tomándola delicadamente de la mano-solo por favor…no te desmayes-pidió sonriente a lo que la chica solo atino a asentir torpemente intentando con todas sus fuerzas no perder el conocimiento como se lo había pedido el chico

-"Naruto-kun está tomándome de la mano"-pensaba la joven Hyuga entre emocionada y avergonzada

Ambos ninjas caminaron un poco por la aldea antes de detenerse en el puesto más frecuentado por Naruto: Ichiraku´s, ambos entraron y fueron recibitos con una sonrisa por Teuchi y Ayame

-Hola Naruto ¿te sirvo lo de siempre?-pregunto contento el dueño

-¡claro viejo!-contesto alegre mientras ayudaba a la peliazul a sentarse aumentando un poco más su sonrojo (si es posible) y tomando asiento a su lado-¿tú qué quieres Hinata-chan?

-yo…lo que sea está bien-contesto apenada la chica

-vamos, no te preocupes Hinata-chan, tu pide lo que quieras, yo pago-contesto tranquilamente mientras le tocaba el hombro

-esta…bien, un Ramen de res…por...por favor-pidió la heredera Hyuga

-¡en seguida!-dijo el anciano mientras se metía la a cocina

-¿primera cita, eh?-pregunto pícaramente la hija del dueño, causando que a Hinata le saliera humo por las orejas

-oh, vamos no te pongas así, es lo más natural del mundo-le susurro la chica estando cerca de la joven-además, eres linda, seguro que a Naruto también le gustas-esto fue demasiado para la chica de piel blanca que termino por desmayarse discretamente sobre la barra por unos segundos antes de ser despertada por la castaña que la sacudió un poco cuando los platos de Ramen llegaron, mientras todo esto pasaba, cabe resaltar que Naruto estaba hablando con el dueño del lugar a base de gritos, por lo que ni siquiera se enteró de lo que hablaban las chicas

-Naruto es un poco torpe, pero si eres insistente, tus sentimientos llegaran a él, te lo aseguro-susurro la castaña dándole una sonrisa sincera, como las que una hermana mayor le da a la novia de su pequeño hermano, a lo que la kunoichi le devolvió la sonrisa, claro que esta era una tímida

Después de comer un poco, si, increíblemente Naruto solo se comió dos paltos de Ramen mas uno de Hinata eran tres, los jóvenes salieron del local despidiéndose alegremente, con una Hinata más en confianza gracias a las palabras de Ayame

-bien, creo que aquí nos separamos-digo el chico cuando llegaron a un cruce

-yo…yo…Naruto—kun-llamo la atención la ojiperla-tengo un tiempo libre, no me esperan en mi casa hasta la noche así…que me preguntaba si...tu...tu…quisieras-la chica no sabía cómo terminar la pregunta, solo se limitó a jugar con sus dedos mirando al suelo

-¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?-inquirió curioso el joven aun con esa sonrisa característica suya, a lo que su escucha respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

El par de chicos comenzaron a andar entre las calles de la aldea en un silencio un tanto incomodo, especial para la de piel nívea

-yo…Naruto-kun…-intento romper el silencio la chica

-¿pasa algo, Hinata-chan?-cuestiono el Uzumaki volteando a verla

-yo…te…-la chica no pudo ni siquiera empezar la oración dado que fue jalada gentilmente por el rubio que la comenzó a jalar por entre las calles hasta llegar a la vereda que daba al rio que cruzaba Konoha

-este es un mejor lugar para hablar ¿no te parece?-le dijo sonriéndole mientras la invitaba asentarse en una banca cercana

La Heredera Hyuga acepto titubeante la invitación sentándose, siendo prontamente imitada por el shinobi

El silencio reino en el lugar dado que ninguno sabia como empezar la plática, eso y que Hinata estaba al borde de la inconciencia por tener tan cerca al joven rubio que miraba el cielo de forma distraída

-Na…Naruto-kun-llamo débilmente la princesa Hyuga

-¿sí?-el jinchuriki le miro de manera expectante esperando a que ella hablara

-yo…me preguntaba si….si…tu pudieras…con…contarme un po…poco de tu vida-dijo aun titubeante la peliazul a lo que su acompañante la miro con sorpresa-esta…bien si no quieres….yo solo…-intento disculparse pero no fue necesario cuando el chico le sonrió

-está bien, te contare un poco sobre mi vida Hinata-chan, solo dime que quieres saber-le contesto tranquilamente

-bueno…yo...yo siempre me he preguntado…como…¿Cómo fue tu infancia?-pregunto la chica pero de inmediato se regañó mentalmente al ver la cara de su amado que se volvió seria por unos instantes

-¿Por qué quieres saber algo así?-pregunto le chico cambiando su semblante poco a poco

-bueno…yo...yo siempre me pregunte como había sido tu infancia dado que eres…huérfano-termino en un susurro al pensar que había dicho algo que enojo a Naruto

-Hinata…veras…yo…-intento responder el chico antes de dar un gran respiro al ver la cara de tristeza que puso la Hyuga-no te pongas triste, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar mucho sobre mi infancia-se sinceró el joven

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono la ojiperla

-porque no fue la mejor infancia que un niño pueda tener-le contesto le rubio bajando la mirada

-pero…yo…yo quiero saber todo lo referente de Naruto-kun-se sinceró la joven de piel blanca aunque en un susurro, pero fue escuchada por su acompañante

-¿Por qué quieres saber todo lo referente a mí?-inquirió curioso el ojiazul

Al instante la joven heredera de los Hyuga sintió como toda su sangre se arremolinaba en su cabeza y comenzaba a sentirse mareada pero se tranquilizó de golpe al escuchar las palabras de su amado

-está bien, te contare mi vida, pero no creo que te guste…

…

No había duda, aquel día había sido completamente diferente a todos los días anteriores o por venir, después de escuchar la historia de Naruto, se despidió gentilmente de él y regreso a su casa con bastante tranquilidad solo para que su padre la sermoneara o eso creyó, la verdad era que no le había prestado atención ya que su mente repetía una y otra vez lo que le había contado el ojiazul y ente más recordaba cada historia, cada detalle que ella había preguntado más se acrecentaba su odio por la aldea, no supo cuándo, o tan siquiera como, pero se encontraba peleando contra Hanabi en el dojo de la familia, y entre más peleaba y el calor y la adrenalina de la batalla se apoderaba de ella, mas era su enojo y su repulsión hacia todo el mundo, tanto era su coraje que no noto la tremenda paliza que le estaba dando a su hermana y solo atino a detenerse cuando su padre se puso en medio de ellas dos, entonces fue cuando noto que su pequeña hermana estaba en el suelo, peleando por respirar y vomitando sangre, así que hizo lo único que su furia le permitió hacer, irse a su cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra, se acomodó en su cama y paso toda la noche llorando en un intento por alejar o reprimir todo el odio que tenía hacia la aldea y calmar el dolor y la tristeza que sentía al saber cómo había sido la vida de su amado cuando era niño y de su carga, pero no era su culpa, él se lo había advertido antes de empezar, continuo llorando hasta que cayo totalmente dormida con las mejillas enrojecidas por tanta tristeza y furia que sentía

Naruto no se dio por enterado de esto y no lo haría hasta mucho tiempo después de lo que había pasado en ese día en la vida de Hyuga Hinata

…

Por su parte el joven jinchuriki del Kyubi comenzó su caminata al bosque para su próximo entrenamiento, tan pronto salió de Konoha una figura femenina apareció frente a el

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-cuestiono con autoridad la mujer

-a entrenar-contesto sencillamente el chico

-esto no puede esperar más, Naruto-le dijo la joven de cabello lila-¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos con los que estabas ayer?-le pregunto directamente

-ellos…ellos eran unos sujetos que conocí hace poco y que se ofrecieron a ayudarme con mi entrenamiento-el chico sonrió falsamente

-¿Por qué me mientes Naruto?-pregunto despacio la chica con un poco de dolor en su voz que hizo que al Uzumaki se le achicara le corazón-¿no confías en mí? ¿Confías en Himari y Hinata para contarles tu secreto pero no confías lo suficiente en mí como para decirme la verdad?

No pudo evitar que su voz saliera así, se sentía mal de solo pensar que no tenía la confianza del chico y no pudo evitar que su voz reflejara su dolor e inclusive no pudo evitar hacer esa última pegunta con un poco de celos

-No, Yugao-chan, no es eso-le contesto rápidamente el rubio-es solo que…

-¿es solo que, Naruto?-por alguna razón la joven se mostraba bastante contrariada

-mira, Yugao-neechan, no puedo decirte la verdad porque ni siquiera yo la sé, pero te prometo que tan pronto tenga las respuestas que necesito te las diré. Pero por ahora déjame ir, solo una hora, es todo lo que te pido-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

En el momento en que ella observo los ojos del joven se sintió extrañamente atraída a ellos, esos ojos azules, lindos y misteriosos como el mar que mostraban un arrepentimiento y una sinceridad enorme, al mismo tiempo que una tristeza abismal la cautivaron, inconscientemente se llevó la mano derecha al pecho en cuando sintió como su ritmo se aceleraba y el color aparecía en sus mejillas, ladeo la cabeza para que él no la viera

-ve…pero tendremos una charla muy larga cuando volvamos a casa-le dijo aparentando seriedad, al momento sintió como el de los bigotes la abrazaba

-gracias Yugao-chan-le contesto el joven antes de comenzar a correr dentro del bosque-¡nos vemos!

Tan pronto se quedó sola en el lugar, la anbu se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza mientras seguía con la otra sobre su corazón

-no cabe duda, es un casanova…y ni siquiera lo sabe…-susurro con una sonrisa antes de volver al apartamento a esperarlo

…

_-bien Naruto, ¿listo para empezar en donde lo dejamos ayer?_-pregunto el de pelo blanco creando una espada de la anda y entregándose al ojiazul

-claro, solo déjame quitarme los pesos-pidió el chico mientras se agachaba

-**ni se te ocurra cachorro**-le interrumpió el Kyubi-**déjatelas, así avanzaremos más rápido**-le informo para después chasquear los dedos y que de nueva cuenta no pasara nada**-¿empezamos?**

-¿tengo otra opción?-cuestiono con sarcasmo el jinchuriki tomando posición de ataque

-**claro…morir**-contesto el zorro apareciendo detrás del joven listo para decapitarlo

…

Llego a su casa hecho polvo, después de un día de entrenamiento sin descanso, que en realidad había sido una hora y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su cuidadora sentada en la mesa esperándolo con una cena esa vez no saludable, ya que se trataba de un tazón de Ramen

-¡A comer!-exclamo el joven olvidándose de todo el cansancio sufrido en la ultima hora para después comenzar a devorar la comida-¡vaya, no recuerdo la última vez que comí un Ramen preparado por Yugao-chan! ¡Es delicioso! ¡Podría decir que incluso mejor que el del anciano!

-gracias supongo, pero no lo recuerdas porque cuando fui tú cuidadora comías demasiado Ramen así que tuve que empezar a darte comidas saludables-contesto la peli lila sentada frente al rubio también comiendo un poco de su Ramen-pero desde que deje de serlo te has pasado la vida en Ichiraku´s

-te has enterado…-comento con nerviosismo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca

-bueno, no es que sea un secreto ni nada por el estilo, pero he preparado el Ramen para que estuvieras feliz-esto último lo dijo en un susurro con un pequeño sonrojo-así que me contaras la verdad sobre aquellos tipos extraños

-…podría, pero no creo que me fueras a creer-contesto el chico terminando su plato de Ramen, una vez más ese brillo blanco inundo su mirada por unos instantes

-¿Por qué no?-cuestiono con sorpresa al anbu

-porque es una historia demasiado alocada que ni yo me la he acabado de creer-le respondió con simpleza

-¿disculpa, que dijiste?-dijo la joven pensando que había oído mal

-que no me creerías si te lo cuento-le repitió el chico-de verdad, es demasiado loco, además, Jiji ya lo sabe, le explique todo y me dijo que no se lo revelara a nadie, que pasaba a ser secreto de rango S-le dijo sonriendo

-**estas mintiendo**-resonó en su mente-**nunca has ido a hablar con el vejete**

-"esa es la única mentira que sé que Yugao-chan no intentara averiguar"-le respondió en su mente-"así que es lo único que puedo hacer, además, si hablo con Jiji esto dejara de ser una mentira"

**-Touche **

**-**bueno…si ese es el caso-contesto insegura Neko-y el Hokage dice que no digas nada…pues…no queda de otra

-perdón por no podértelo decir Yugao-chan-se disculpó en doble sentido el rubio

-no pasa nada…será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana te tienes que reunir con Jiraya-sama para continuar tu entrenamiento-le aconsejo la mujer intentando no parecer decepcionada

-de acuerdo, buenas noches Yugao-chan-se despidió el joven yendo a su habitación, no sin antes darle un fugas beso en la mejilla a su cuidadora, habiéndose librado de tener que dar explicaciones de cosas que aún no entendía

El resto de la semana no diferencio mucho, se levantaba temprano a entrenar con Jiraya siendo que pasado los dos días que le tomo a Naruto caminar sobre el agua comenzaron con lo de las invocaciones, después de eso tenía alrededor de cuatro horas libres en las que iba a visitar a sus amigas, siendo que con Anko y Himari no había muchos avances con respecto a las veces anteriores, Ino por otro lado le encantaba que el rubio la acompañara a su jardín secreto a platicar de varias cosas y con Hinata, el joven ya podía entablar una conversación con ella ya que había dejado de desmayarse y pasado de respuestas monosilábicas a frases cortas, pero eso era un gran avance

…

Justamente llegando el quinto día de entrenamiento, nuestro héroe se encontraba paseando por las calles de la aldea pensando en qué hacer cuando vislumbro una cabellera rosa a lo lejos, sonrió de medio lado, la verdad era que después de lo acontecido las últimas semanas había dejado de tener ese enamoramiento por la Kunoichi pero aun así seguía siendo su compañera de equipo, no obstante, decidió asustarla un poco por lo que se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba su compañera que veía alegremente algunos artilugios de belleza exhibidos en las ventanas de una tienda

-Sa…ku…¡ra!-exclamo el rubio asustando a la nombrada que brinco en su lugar

-¡NARUTO!-exclamo molesta cuando vio de quien se trataba-¿es que no puedes ser más maduro?-le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-vamos, no te enojes Sakura, fue solo una broma-se disculpó el chico sonriéndole-ven, te invito algo de comer para que me perdones-le dijo tomándola delicadamente de la mano y arrastrándola suavemente antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar

-Naruto-susurro débilmente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y de que el jinchuriki la tenía tomada de la mano-¿a dónde vamos?-le pregunto ladeando la cabeza para desviar la mirada ya que por más que quería zafarse y darle un puñetazo por hacer aquello, no podía evitar sentirse extraña

-por unas golosinas-contesto el chico sin voltear a verla-tengo hambre, pero imagino que tú ya has comido ¿no?-pregunto recibiendo un débil "si" por parte de su escucha-bien, llegamos-dijo soltándola, a lo que la chica hizo el amago inconsciente de volver a tomarlo de la mano pero se contuvo a tiempo

Después de pedir los bocadillos se sentaron en una mesa en silencio cosa que empezó a molestar a Sakura

-¿Es que no piensas decir nada Naruto?-le pregunto un poco enojada la joven levantando la vista para verlo de frente

-la verdad es que estoy pensando que platicar contigo-le respondió de manera honesta el rubio-ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de que estamos en el mismo equipo no te conozco mucho

Ante esta afirmación Sakura se sintió un poco mal al saber que Ino tenía razón, realmente nunca habían intentado conocerse porque ella pasaba todo el día babeando tras Sasuke

-tienes razón, no nos conocemos mucho…-concordó bajando la mirada de manera triste

-cuéntame…te gusta el rosa ¿no?-pregunto el ojiazul de inmediato sorprendiendo a su amiga

-si…-contesto un poco después

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-le cuestiono

-el curry…creo…-contesto no muy segura

El resto del tiempo continuaron hablando de cosas banales, conociéndose cada vez más, Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida, había aprendido mucho de Naruto ese día, más de lo que hubiera esperado, había demostrado ser tranquilo y caballeroso cuando era necesario, era increíble que hubiera madurado tan rápido, o tal vez siempre había sido así, solo que jamás se había dado cuenta por estar encaprichada con Sasuke, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal al darse cuenta de que el chico había dejado de sentir todo ese amor que le profesaba y que ella siempre había rechazado por culpa de su estupidez…

-se está haciendo tarde, creo que lo mejor será irnos-le comentó el chico sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-descuida, no me esperan hasta tarde en mi casa-le contesto intentando alargar su convivencia con su amigo

-pero yo tengo algo que hacer-le confeso el joven-así que será mejor que me vaya, fue un placer charlar contigo Sakura, nos vemos después y espero pronto tener esa cita contigo-salió del local después de pagar por los bocadillos consumidos pero se detuvo al escuchar como su acompañante le preguntaba

-espera…¿esto no fue la cita?-pregunto un poco confundida

-¿Qué? No, claro que no-le respondió un poco sorprendido el chico-esto fue solo una amena charla con mi compañera de equipo, aun me debes esa cita-le dijo guiñándole discretamente el ojo volviendo a caminar, dejando a una Sakura bastante consternada

-Ino tenía razón-fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a su casa

…

En el prado cercano a la aldea de la hoja se podía ver tres cabelleras, una pelirroja, una rubia y una blanca moviéndose a gran velocidad por el lugar, en realidad se trataba de Naruto, Shippu y Kyubi que estaban enfrascados en un duelo bastante reñido en donde el pelirrojo y el peliblanco intentaban cortar al de melena amarilla

-¿Cómo demonios eres tan bueno si llevas siglos sin blandir una espada?-le pregunto este mirando al zorro después de esquivar una estocada que iba a su corazón

-**ya sabes lo que dicen, lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida**-le contesto el demonio mientras el peliblanco intentaba decapitarlo de un tajo, pero el jinchuriki lo esquivo echándose hacia atrás

-¿y tú?-cuestiono molesto regresando a su posición antes de intentar amputarle el brazo desde el hombro al ojimiel

-_yo "nací" sabiendo usar una espada_-le respondió el hombre haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar la espada, después de eso tuvo que saltar para evitar una barrida por parte de su oponente y luego tuvo que girar su espada estando en el aire para bloquear el corte que iba decidido a partirlo por la mitad, pero no pudo evitar ser lanzado lejos por el poder del impacto

En ese momento el ojiazul vio por el rabillo del ojo al Kitsune que iba con la intención de partirlo en pedazos, en ese momento otro destello blanco surco su mirada y vio en cámara lenta el salto que dio el hombre mientras elevaba la espada con ambas manos y la bajaba en dirección a cortarlo por la mitad en partes iguales, en ese momento la esclerótica de ambos ojos se volvió roja y de un rápido movimiento detuvo la espada de su oponente con el arma que le había dado el de blanco (no la espada blanca, la normal), pero el golpe fue tan poderoso y repentino que termino por romper el arma y de paso desarmar al ojirrojo que se sorprendió por el movimiento, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el joven rubio giro sobre sí mismo y le conecto tremenda patada en el abdomen a su oponente que seguía en el aire mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano, después de eso el chico dio un salto hacia atrás para atrapar el arma soltando el mango de la otra espada que tenía en la derecha

-**felicidades cachorro, lo has conseguido**-le felicito el Kyubi levantándose del suelo

-gracias…no ha sido tan fácil que digamos-le contesto el rubio que ahora tenía en su mano derecha la espada roja y en la izquierda la blanca-¿que fue eso?-le pregunto mirando la espada roja que tenía en la mano

-**ese es el Eikyo Yasei (efecto salvaje)-**le explico el zorro-**más en concreto el Nadegiri**

-…-el joven Uzumaki solo lo siguió viendo por unos momentos sin entender nada

**-era una de las técnicas de los Bijuus cuando éramos espadachines, esa técnica en concreto te permite concentrar la mayor cantidad de fuerza en un solo corte, a veces es tan efectivo que puede vencer a un enemigo de un solo tajo si no, bueno, el golpe es lo suficientemente fuerte para desarmar y aturdir al oponente como lo acabas de hacer-**se explicó mejor el hombre al ver la cara de su carcelero-**lo que prueba que eres digno de portar mi espada**-admitió mirando a otro lado por orgullo

-_bueno, ahora que has conseguido quitarnos las armas es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel_

-¿y cuál es el segundo nivel?-inquirió curioso el Uzumaki

-_Es hora de que aprendas el Kido (las artes demoniacas)_-le contesto tranquilamente el ojimiel-_así que empezaremos por crear veinte bunshins_

-¿pero para que los quieres?-no pudo evitar preguntar el chico

-_para avanzar más rápido en tu entrenamiento, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la mayor utilidad de los kage bunshin?_-inquirió curioso su escucha

-**por favor, el mocoso no se daría cuenta ni aunque sus clones le mordieran el trasero**-se burló el Kyubi

-¿de qué hablan? ¿Qué utilidad tienen los Kage bunshin?-cuestiono un poco molesto por el comentario de su bestia encerrada

_-¿recuerdas que te dijeron que esa técnica se utiliza habitualmente para recolección de información?-_le pregunto el peliblanco a lo que el chico asintió en respuesta-_pues se utiliza para eso porque cuando un clon desaparece le trasmite todos los conocimientos adquiridos al original por lo que será de gran ayuda para que aprendas a utilizar los Hadous y los bakudous más rápido_

-¿porque no utilizamos ese método para la primera parte del entrenamiento?-inquirió un poco molesto el rubio al pensar que hubiera avanzado más rápido si hubiera utilizados los bunshins desde el principio

**-Porque no era posible, el reto era que nos desarmaras a los dos, ¿o te olvidas de que somos unos bunshins modificados?**-le contesto el ninetail humano

-_así que esa parte del entrenamiento era solo para ti, pero le has sacado provecho gracias a las pesas que te regalo la anbu_

-sí, se lo agradeceré en la noche-le dijo sonriendo

_-bueno, pero te aviso que mañana y pasado mañana entrenaras dos horas-_le aviso el hombre de blanco

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo el joven-¿Por qué?

-_porque mañana no entrenaras con el Sennin, así que será para equilibrarlo_-le respondió

-vale ¿pero qué hare en esos dos días?-inquirió curioso

-un día tus clones estarán conmigo aprendiendo los Bakudous mientras que tu entrenas con Kyubi y el otro entrenaras conmigo mientras Kyubi les enseña a tus clones los Hadous

-¿Por qué…?empezó el chico

-_para mantener el equilibrio_-le corto el hombre con su tranquilidad de siempre antes de que se escuchara un golpe sordo y tanto el como Kyubi desapareciera_-tal parece que se nos acabó el tiempo, mañana iniciaremos la segunda etapa, por ahora ve a descansar_-le dijo en su mente

-de acuerdo

…

"_-entonces ¿has vivido solo desde que saliste del orfanato a los tres años?-preguntaba una impactada Hinata a su amor, tan asombrada que no había tartamudeado ni un momento_

_-se podía decir que si, al menos oficialmente-le contesto el rubio y ante la mirada interrogativa de su escucha prosiguió-la verdad es que un anbu siempre me cuidaba, hasta que cumplí 10 años, desde entonces si vivo por mi cuenta_

_-¿los anbus te cuidaban?-la ojiperla parecía no dar crédito a sus oídos_

_-sí, más en concreto tres, tres anbus que me han cuidado en toda mi vida-el chico sonrió ante la mirada asombrada que tenía la joven Hyuga que con la misma parecía pedirle que le contara más, así que continuo-durante mi vida, un anbu al que realmente aprecio que me cuido por dos años, cuando cumplí siete hasta los ocho, y desde que cumplí nueve hasta los diez, era un anbu bastante interesante con una máscara de perro, siempre le he guardado mucho respeto, más ahora que es el sensei de mi equipo-le conto sorprendiendo a la ojiazul(si, mas)-lo sé porque siempre se pasaba el tiempo leyendo ese maldito libro naranja, además de que es una de las pocas personas con el color de pelo gris a pesar de ser relativamente joven-respiro hondo y continuo-la otra persona fue, ha sido y será una de mis mejores amigas, solo estuvo conmigo un año, de los ocho a los nueve, la de la máscara de Gato-entonces la pequeña peliazul recordó a la mujer que apareció el día que habían seguido a Naruto al prado-me enseño cosas realmente útiles para la academia y siempre podía platicar con ella, pero tuvo que continuar con su camino para conseguir su sueño, ahora es una capitana anbu pero recientemente me la volví a encontrar y estoy muy contento por eso-_

_Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, cosa que conmociono a la chica por que el rubio cambio su mirada alegre a una melancólica que parecía a punto de romper el llanto_

_-el ultimo….pero el más importante-empezó despacio como intentando que su voz no le traicionara-fue el que me cuido desde que salí del orfanato hasta los siete, desde entonces nunca lo he vuelto a ver, de cabello negro con una coleta, es el único rasgo que recuerdo de él, la persona que me cuido por más tiempo, la que me enseño a hablar, a leer y a escribir, la persona a la que considero lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido, él decía que tenía un hermano pequeño que se parecía a mí, pero que era un tonto y tenía miedo de que fuera a cometer alguna estupidez por poder, por querer alcanzarlo, y él decía que yo, en cambio, era alguien de corazón bueno, siempre me llamaba Kin Chiisana Itachi (pequeña comadreja rubia) por mi pelo y porque el llevaba una máscara de comadreja y me decía que hubiera querido que su hermano fuera como yo, unos días antes de cumplir siete, me dijo que a partir de mi cumpleaños tendría otro guardián, al principio no lo tome muy bien que digamos, pero él me tranquilizo diciéndome que algún día nos veríamos pero que él iba a hacer una misión muy larga, pero que me esforzara para ser el mejor por mí mismo y no buscara el poder de otras personas y que jamás retrocediera a mis palabras, él fue la persona que me dio mi nindo, desde entonces jamás lo he vuelto a ver, y él es una de las razones por las que quiero ser hokage, para tener acceso a los archivos de los anbu para encontrarlo y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, para poder verlo nuevamente-una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla y levanto la vista al cielo-porque gracias a él soy lo que soy y me esforzaré para poder verlo a la cara el día que aparezca frente a mí-termino con una diminuta sonrisa llena de esperanza que parecía brillar más gracias al sol del atardecer que también hacia brillar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos al recordar a esa persona"_

Yugao se encontraba recostada en el sofá recordando esa parte de la charla entre Naruto y la princesa Hyuga, la cual la conmovía enormemente y al mismo tiempo la intrigaba ya que en sus 5 años de servicio en anbu (dos de ser miembro normal y tres como capitana) jamás había visto a nadie con una máscara de comadreja lo cual le parecía extraño, pero no pudo seguir pensando por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-estoy en casa-aviso con vos cansada el chico rubio

-bienvenido a casa cari….-empezó la chica pero de inmediato se calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir-"cariño….¿pero en que diantres estoy pensando?"-se preguntó mentalmente-Naruto-termino al verlo sentarse en el sofá

-hola…-saludo el jinchuriki

-Naruto…he estado pensando un poco….y…-comenzó la anbu con voz dubitativa, no sabiendo como lo tomaría el ojiazul

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el joven mirando extrañado la actitud de su cuidadora

-veras, he estado pensando sobre las pesas que te di hace una semana y el cómo has mejorado bastante rápido, pero también he escuchado que en la academia eras el que tenía las notas más bajas, así que pensé en que podrías leer unos cuantos libros para mejorar en ese aspecto-le dijo aun temerosa de que se enojara por llamarle idiota

-que gran idea Yugao-chan, así equilibrare el poder físico que he estado obteniendo con conocimiento-contesto alegre el rubio, dejando un poco impresionada a la pelilila-¿Qué quieres que lea?-ante la pregunta, la joven saco cinco libros de la nada, uno era de filosofía, otro era de estrategia, uno más de anatomía, otro de técnicas y el ultimo era de historia

-estos cinco libros, quiero que los leas de aquí hasta que termine el mes-le dijo mirándolo severamente

-pero no crees que eso es mucho tiempo, ¿qué te parece si los leo esta noche?-le pregunto disfrutando la reacción de su escucha

-¿esta noche?-repitió la anbu-¿estás loco? Eso es imposible-le riño ella

-tranquila, me han comentado de una manera de hacerlo-le respondió el chico tranquilamente-y quiero saber si es verdad-dicho esto junto sus dedos y acto seguido, aparecieron cuatro réplicas exactas de el

-¿kage bunshin?-cuestiono sorprendida, ella ya sabía que él podía úsalos pero lo que le sorprendió fue que se diera cuenta de su propósito

-sí, me dijeron recientemente que servía para este tipo de cosas así que quiero probarlo-le dijo mientras él y sus clones tomaban un libro-así que manos a la obra

Tan pronto los clones y el Naruto real comenzaron a leer. Yugao se quedó con ellos para ayudarles en las partes que no entendían, así se fue toda la noche

…

El joven rubio estaba tendido en el césped después de dos días, que en realidad habían sido dos horas de entrenamiento

-_Naruto, necesitamos hablar_-le dijo el peliblanco acercándose al chico

-¿Qué….pasa?-pregunto de manera entrecortada

-_tienes pésima condición física_-le confeso directamente el hombre

-¿de qué hablas?-inquirió un poco molesto el ojiazul

-**en honor a la verdad cachorro**-le dijo el Kyubi acercándose también**-te falta condición**

-entonces ¿para qué demonios he traído las malditas pesas?-cuestiono aun molesto el chico

-_necesito que entiendas algo Naruto_-le dijo el ojimiel-_una cosa es condición física y otra muy diferente es tener físico, lo segundo ya lo tienes gracias a las pesas pero te falta lo primero, te falta resistencia, tienes poder pero te falta durabilidad ¿sabes por qué el tipo de las cejotas tiene tanta fuerza si no tiene nada de musculatura?_

_-no_

_-porque en el cuerpo humano hay tres tipos de músculos, los blancos, los rojos y los rosas: los primeros tienen una enorme resistencia a golpes y a la fatiga, pero carecen de poder, los segundos son el contrario a los primeros, con un gran poder pero muy fáciles de fatigar pero los terceros, los rosas, posen lo mejor de ambos mundos, con gran poder y gran resistencia, la mayoría de las personas solo ejercitan los blancos o los rojos pero ese chico y su maestro han conseguido entrenar los rosas_

-¿Y que se supone que haga?-pregunto el chico después de meditar un poco lo recién escuchado

-_**no lo sé, piensa en algo por ti mismo**_-le contestaron al unísono ambos espadachines antes de desaparecer

-claro, me dicen mis defectos pero no me dicen cómo solucionarlos….-farfullo molesto el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la aldea

Apenas había dado unos pasos por el bosque cuando apareció frente a él su cuidadora

-¿pasa algo?-inquirió curioso el joven

La chica negó con la cabeza suavemente

-no, solo que se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta juntos…si te parece, claro-le dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba su sonrojo

El jinchuriki sonrió, de manera suave ante tal pedido

-por supuesto, siempre he querido tener una cita con Neko-chan-respondió sorprendiendo enormemente a su escucha

-ci…cita…¿de dónde sacaste eso…?-pregunto bastante sonrojada la anbu

-eh...bueno pues veras….

Flashback:

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamaba una alegre Anko mientras abrazaba por la espalda el susodicho

-hola Anko-chan-saludo el joven que parecía no incomodarse por la acción de su amiga

-tengamos una cita Naruto-kun-le dijo la chica sin cambiar de posición

-¿cita?-repitió curioso el joven-¿qué es eso?-pregunto con inocencia

La Maestra de las serpientes sonrió de manera siniestra tras este comentario

-veras…una cita es…cuando dos personas que se quieren hacen cosas juntos-le explico la chica mientras lo rodeaba para quedar frente a el-como pasear o ir de compras y si se quieren mucho intercambian caricias y besos-le dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla y rosaba sus labios con los suyos-que dices, ¿tendrás una cita conmigo?

-por supuesto-susurro el chico que se dejó llevar por la sensación

Fin del flashback

-esa maldita Anko…-susurro para si la anbu mientras apretaba el puño-…cuando la vea…espera…¿antes no sabías lo que era una cita?-pregunto al darse cuenta de ese detalle

-solo sabía que era ir a hacer algo con alguien a quien querías, no sabía lo de los besos y las caricias-el chico parecía pensativo

-…y tú...quieres tener una cita conmigo….-la chica estaba bastante roja por lo que iba a decir-para que nos…nos besemos…

-claro, no veo nada de malo en eso, yo quiero mucho a Yugao-chan-le dijo sonriente lo que causo que la joven casi se fuera de espaldas

-pero...pero Naruto…es muy pronto…además…eres…eres muy pequeño todavía para eso…y yo…y yo-la chica intentaba dar argumentos válidos para auto convencerse de que eso era incorrecto pero no podía contra sus instintos que le decían que aprovechara la oportunidad-¿y si solo vamos a dar un paseo?-inquirió aun dudosa

-seguro, vamos-le respondió el chico que no sabía que acababa de poner a su cuidadora en jaque, así que solo la tomo de la mano y se fueron a la aldea

El resto del tiempo se la pasaron charlando de cosas sin importancia mientras iban por algo de comer o simplemente paseaban hasta que llego la noche

-es hora de irnos a casa-le aviso la pelilila

-si…-contesto en un susurro el rubio mientras recordaba lo acontecido esa mañana

-¿te sucede algo?-inquirió curiosa por el cambio de actitud de su acompañante

-no…eh…bueno…si…-balbuceo el ojiazul-Yugao-chan…¿conoces a alguien que…pueda ayudarme a…mejorar…mi…mi condición física?

la miembro de las fuerzas especiales se sorprendió por esa pregunta en especial por el titubeo que demostraba que se estaba tragando su orgullo al hacer esa pregunta, cosa que le parecía muy linda, pero de inmediato recobro al compostura al ver que el asunto era enserio

-si…conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar con eso…

-¿me lo podrías presentar?

-no sé, tendría que hablar con él, pero lo más probable es que acepte-le dijo la joven mientras llegaban al departamento-si quieres iré a verlo ahora

-te lo agradecería, mientras leeré un rato-le contesto el jinchuriki mientras abría la puerta y abrazaba a su cuidadora que ya estaba dispuesta a irse-ten cuidado-le dijo para despedirse antes de que la joven desapareciera, después, entro a la casa y comenzó a leer en compañía de sus Kage bunshins algunos libros antes de irse a dormir

…

-¿Por qué tenemos que verlo tan temprano?-pregunto aun dormido el joven rubio mientras caminaba por el bosque acompañado de Neko, era muy temprano, más de lo habitual

-porque él es alguien de los que les gusta madrugar-le contesto la joven que también sonaba somnolienta, aunque no tanto como le chico

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento número 9 donde se podía ver una silueta asiendo flexiones en el pasto, los dos jóvenes fueron acercándose al sujeto lentamente

-él es del que te había hablado-dijo la anbu, aunque el rubio no estuvo seguro de a quien se dirigía

El hombre se levantó del suelo, revelando su identidad

-¡Maestro súper cejotas!-exclamo el ojiazul al reconocerlo

-pero si es el alumno de mi eterno rival-contesto el nombrado-¿él es al que quieres que ayude?-pregunto mirando a la pelilila

-si

-vale, empezaremos por ver tu nivel, quiero que le des 200 vueltas al claro y si no lo consigues harás 300 lagartijas-le ordeno rápidamente

-¡está loco!-se quejó el chico-es imposible que haga eso

-no digas eso, mejor apresúrate y hazlas, si lo haces bien te prometo que hare Ramen para cenar-le dijo amanera de incentivo la de la máscara de gato

-¡De acuerdo!-grito rápidamente le chico mientras empezaba a correr

-te lo encargo, debo de ir a darle el informe semanal al hokage-le dijo la chica a la bestia verde antes de irse

-no hay problema ¡explotare su llama de la juventud hasta el final!-le contesto con su sonrisa marca Colgate, causándole una gota de sudor recorriera la nuca a la susodicha

…

-demonios, ese tipo de verdad que está loco…-se quejaba débilmente le jinchuriki tirado en el pasto, había estado corriendo por 1 hora sin parar y solo había conseguido hacer 125 vueltas antes de caer rendido, pero el hombre experto en Taijutsu lo obligo a hacer las 300 lagartijas de las cuales consiguió hacer solo 215 antes de desmayarse, cuando había recuperado la conciencia Neko ya lo llevaba en brazos al apartamento

-¿ya despertaste Naruto?-pregunto la chica al sentir moverse al joven

-Neko-neechan-susurro el joven aun cansado-¿Qué paso?

-te desmayaste, pero debo contarte que sorprendiste a Gay, un chico de tu edad no hubiera llegado ni a las cien vueltas-le comento sonriente

-ya, pero aún me falta…ir a entrenar-le susurro moviéndose para que le dejara bajar

-pero estas muy débil, deberías descansar-le aconsejo de manera preocupada la chica. A lo que el joven negó suavemente

-estoy bien, además todavía tengo cosas que hacer, así que nos veremos en la noche-dijo antes de poner marcha al prado del bosque antes de que su cuidadora pudiera detenerlo

…

Haruno Sakura era una chica con bastantes problemas emocionales. Desde que había hablado con Naruto en la tienda de golosinas había empezado a sentir ciertas emociones que aún no lograba esclarecer de todo, ahora admiraba al chico, eso lo tenía claro, pero acompañado de ese sentimiento había otro, uno parecido al que sentía por Sasuke cuando iba en la academia pero definitivamente mucho mayor, lo cual la tenía confundida ¿se había enamorado de Naruto? Pero de ser así, ¿porque era más intenso que con Sasuke?

Ahora mismo estaba recargada en una esquina pensando en eso, cuando vio venir a su amiga-antigua rival: Ino con una bolsa de papel mostrando que había ido a comprar la despensa, la chica parecía ir encimada en sus propios problemas dado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa aun cuando paso junto a ella, solo atino a detenerse cuando escucho

-Ino, ¿está bien que tenga una cita con Naruto?

La nombrada se detuvo por unos segundos, dándole la espalda a su amiga a solo un metro de distancia

-ya te lo dije, no me hare responsable de lo que pase si te enamoras de el-fue toda la respuesta que dio la rubia antes de seguir su camino, dejando a una pelirrosa aún más seria que antes

…

-vale…debo admitirlo, tenían razón-decía el joven rubio mientras esquivaba los ataques del Kyubi y Shippu-me falta condición

-_**te lo dijimos**_-contestaron al unísono los hombres mientras intentaban rebanarlo en tiras y el chico los esquivaba saltando

-_vale, se terminó el tiempo_-anuncio el peliblanco deteniéndose siendo prontamente seguido del pelirrojo-_por cierto, seguiremos entrenando dos horas diarias_

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-exclamo el Uzumaki

-**porque entrenaras un día de ejercicios físicos, y el otro será el entrenamiento normal**-le respondió el Kyubi que parecía estar bastante serio

-¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto el rubio, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada del ojirrojo-no me insultaste, no te burlaste, no fuiste sarcástico… ¿estás bien?-le volvió a preguntar

-**no es de tu incumbencia**-contesto de manera seca antes de que la barrera desapreciara junto a los hombres, dejando solo al ojiazul

-huy, creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo-dijo para sí mismo mientras emprendía su camino a casa

Mientras tanto, en la misma sala donde el enfrentamiento de Kyubi y Naruto tuvo lugar, ambos seres aparecían en una cortina de humo de su color

-_¿Qué pasa?-_fue todo lo que pregunto el ojimiel

-**está empezando a descontrolarse, no sé cuánto tiempo poder seguir conteniéndolo**-dijo el zorro aun serio-**debemos darnos prisa en entrenarlo**

-_entonces elegí el momento perfecto para duplicar su entrenamiento_-argumento el de blanco

-**sí, pero eso no es todo lo que me preocupa, sigo sintiendo la presencia de esa maldita serpiente que nos puso el sello por aquí cerca, y también a mi hermano**

_-¿tu hermano?-_repitió el hombre más sereno de los dos_-¿Cuál de todos?_

-**al Shukaku, y francamente las cosas pintan mal, si la guerra se desata el cachorro no está listo para enfrentarla, aun no**-el Kyubi parecía realmente preocupado y serio

-_mira, relájate, tengo una idea para triplicar su avance, pero hay que tener cuidado, no podemos exigirle demasiado, en caso de que algo pase, haremos algo, aun si es "eso"_-le intento tranquilizar el chico

-…

-_vale, dejémoslo así, por ahora continuemos con el plan_-termino la conversación el hombre mientras desaparecía

…

-bien gaki, debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionado de tu avance, pensé que sería más rápido-confeso Jiraya después de una mañana de que Naruto siguiera intentando convocar una rana-pero creo saber la razón del por que

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso el chico mientras se sentaba en un tronco hueco y el anciano le daba una mitad de paleta helada, como se había hecho costumbre después de los entrenamientos

-Naruto, ¿sabes que tienes dos tipos de chakra?-empezó el hombre

-sí, la mía y la del zorro-contesto el rubio de manera despreocupada, sorprendiendo al albo

-"se supone que no debería de saber nada sobre eso"-pensó este-"no hasta que cumpla los dieciséis"-parecía estar realmente asombrado por eso-¿qué tanto sabes?-le pregunto curioso

-lo suficiente-le respondió el ojiazul sin cambiar su tono-Kyubi me "presta" su chakra en ciertas ocasiones que la necesito, el problema es que se deben de cumplir una de tres condiciones-le dijo tranquilamente

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto el peliblanco

-uno, que esté en peligro de muerte, dos, que sufra un shock muy grande o tres que me quede sin una gota de chakra-le enumero las opciones como se lo había dicho el mismo demonio en sus primeros entrenamientos-ya me ha pasado una vez la numero dos, cuando pensé que el Uchiha estaba muerto, pero ha sido la única ocasión…

Falta decir la cara de Jiraya al enterarse de las condiciones

-así que realmente no es tan fácil, lo que intento en los entrenamientos es gastar mi chakra para invocar al sapo pero la conexión por el sello par me impide gastarla completamente además de que gracias al entrenamiento que llevo siento que tengo cada vez más chakra por lo que resulta cada vez más difícil gastarlo todo-le dijo tal como el peliblanco se lo había dicho recientemente

-¿y que más sabes?-pregunto interesado el Sannin

-no mucho, solo se eso ¿hay algo más que deba saber?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza

-nada más…-contesto el anciano rápidamente-dejémoslo así por hoy, mañana continuaremos-finalizo el gama sennin andes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando solo al rubio mientras pensaba-"esto debe de saberlo el sensei"

Una vez que hubo desaparecido su maestro, el joven Uzumaki comenzó a caminar al campo de entrenamiento número 13 y por ende al jardín secreto, solo para encontrarse con que Ino ya estaba ahí, de inmediato sonrió ante la idea que se acababa de ocurrir

_-¿Qué planeas Naruto?-_escucho preguntar en su mente, pero no le hizo caso y rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol

-Henge no jutsu (si necesitan que les traduzca esto están jodidos)-susurro el joven y de inmediato se vio cubierto por una cortina de humo, al desaparecer esta se podía ver en su lugar a un muchacho de su edad, un poco más alto, con el cabello rubio y alborotado pero un poco más oscuro y largo sus ojos ahora eran cafés y escaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga blanca y unos pantalones tipo anbu hasta los tobillos, estaba descalzo

Se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar de su vieja compañera de academia que estaba concentrada en su tarea de cuidar las plantas de manera que nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, esto lo sabía muy bien el rubio ya que en varias ocasiones la había asustado por que ella no se percataba de nada

-hola linda, ¿Por qué tan sola?-susurro con una voz calmada y bastante cordial, al mismo que seductora

De inmediato la nombrada se giró para encarar al hombre solo para encontrarse con un chico muy guapo mirándola

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-pregunto con desconfianza la rubia, no le gustaba que nadie que no fuera Naruto o ella estuviera ahí

-perdón, me llamo Usui-se presentó el chico mirándola a los ojos-solamente paseaba y te vi aquí sola, así que pensé en hacerte compañía

La chica le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos antes de hacer una diminuta mueca de asombro que paso desapercibida para su escucha, antes de sonreír de manera coqueta

-¿y que querías conmigo?-cuestiono acercándose a el-no es normal que solo me quieras hacer compañía

-nada, solo quería saber qué hacías aquí-contesto el joven sonriendo, había caído

-cuido de mi jardín secreto, pero ahora que lo descubriste, ya no será tan secreto…-dio media vuelta de manera preocupada

-no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie-la rubia regreso a verlo, y acercándose a ella le susurro-eso claro, si tienes una cita conmigo

-pero…¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie si tengo una cita contigo?-pregunto insegura la kunoichi

-por supuesto

-acepto-contesto acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del joven-está bien, siempre y cuando sea con un chico tan guapo como tu

Esto ya no le gusto al rubio, eso de que Ino tuviera una cita con cualquier chico que le dijera cosas lindas, no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza, estaba dispuesto a irse pero la voz de la Yamanaka lo detuvo

-solo una cosa

-dime…-dijo regresándola a verla

-no uses henges en nuestra cita, Naruto-pidió sonriendo y disfrutando la mueca desencajada del rubio-¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

-¿desde…cuando…?-alcanzo a preguntar el asombrado rubio

-desde que te vi a los ojos, así que decidí seguirte el juego ¿de verdad pensaste que tendría una cita con cualquier chico que me dijera cosas lindas?-pregunto de manera enfadada

-yo…no…-el joven no podía terminar ni una frase coherente mientras regresaba a la normalidad-… ¿Cómo?-fue lo uno que salió bien de su boca

-no importa cómo te veas o como te vistas, si te miro a los ojos te reconoceré en donde sea-fue la respuesta de la ojiazul sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso en los labios-no es obligatoria esa cita si no quieres…-le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado

-por supuesto que quiero-le respondió agarrándola de la mano para impedir su avance-si no ¿Por qué te la pedí? Ya sabes que yo jamás me retracto de mis palabras, así que vamos-dijo mientras la jalaba de manera delicada a la aldea

…

-**bien mocoso, ya que te divertiste con tu amiguita es momento de empezar**-le dijo el zorro una vez que estaban de nuevo en la barrera-**solo te advierto que tus vacaciones se acabaron**-le aviso

-vacaciones ¿qué vacaciones?-pregunto el jinchuriki un poco extrañado

-_todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora han sido unas meras vacaciones Naruto_-le contesto el peliblanco

-¡vacaciones! ¡Pero si han estado a punto de matarme desde que empezamos!-exclamo mirando a sus maestros

-**sí, pero esta vez será más duro, así que prepárate mocoso-**le dijo el pelirrojo antes de chasquear los dedos y que su carcelero se fuera de bruces al suelo

-¿pero….que…?-alcanzo a cuestionar el chico mientras se paraba con bastante dificultad

-_te dijo que tus vacaciones se acabaron, porque a partir de hoy entrenaras con la gravedad aumentada_ (cualquier parecido con Dragon ball Z, es desde luego, mera coincidencia)-le comento Shipou que estaba demasiado tranquilo viendo como el chico forcejeaba para estar de pie

-**y desde ahora, cuando no estés con nosotros en el campo de gravedad, usaras ropa especiales de gran peso, como las tobilleras pero en todo tu cuerpo**

-¿y no es suficiente solo con las tobilleras?-pregunto entre jadeos de resistencia el jinchuriki

_-lo sería si solo quisiéramos aumentar tu velocidad, pero como queremos que aumentes tu resistencia tendrás que usar pesos en el resto del cuerpo…bien, comencemos_

Aquello ya no fue entrenamiento, para el rubio fue una cruel y sádica tortura al que llamaron entrenamiento, ya que en el primer día le obligaron a que hiciera los ejercicios impuestos por el maestro súper cejotas y otros más para mejorar la condición física, obvio que con la gravedad aumentada era un suplicio hacerlos aumentado con el hecho de que también usaba sus Kage bunshins, después continuaban con el entrenamiento de Kidous por medio día y el resto del tiempo con el enfrentamiento contra el pelirrojo y el peliblanco con la dificultad añadida de un libro puesto en la cabeza atado con hilos de chakra a las piernas que si se caía el libro tiraba al rubio

-¿Por qué debo de traer el libro?-pregunto mosqueado el ojiazul en el suelo

-_veras Naruto_-empezó Shippu-_cuando te mueves inconscientemente usas movimientos innecesarios y gastas energía, lo que haces al balancear el libro sobre tu cabeza es evitar esos movimientos innecesarios así que lo traerás todo el tiempo a partir de ahora, excepto cuando duermas_

-pero… ¿no será un poco raro que tenga todo el día un libro sobre la cabeza?-pregunto el chico señalando lo obvio

-_por supuesto que sí, pero no te preocupes, nadie lo vera, lo cubriremos con un genjutsu_

-pero si soy pésimo en genjutsu

**-¿y quién dijo que se lo pondrías tu mocoso?-**inquirió con burla el zorro-**yo se lo pondré, después de todo los zorros somos increíblemente hábiles en ilusiones**

-_ok, continuemos_-dijo el peliblanco mientras intentaba hacer rodajas de Naruto

…

-Naruto-llamo la anbu al rubio que estaba leyendo un libro sobre la historia de los clanes de Konoha y sus habilidades en compañía de sus clones

-¿hmm?-fue todo el sonido que hizo el chico que estaba bastante concentrado en su lectura

-¿exactamente cuántos jutsus sabes?-pregunto la chica

-tres…-contesto el rubio sin despegar los ojos del libro-el henge y el kage bunshin y apenas estoy aprendiendo el Kuchiyonsen con Erosennin

-¿te interesaría aprender más técnicas?-pregunto curiosa mirándolo

-no-fue la respuesta del chico, que sorprendió a la pelilila

-¿a no?

-por lo menos no por el momento, ya tengo suficiente intentando mejorar mi condición física y mi mentalidad como para intentar aprender más técnicas, cuando sea el momento lo hare, pero no por ahora

Neko se sonrió tiernamente

-ya hablas de manera muy madura Naruto-le felicito

-gracias, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar-agradeció mientras terminaba con su ocupación y cerraba el libro-¿te apetece ir a cenar algo?

-¿a Ichiraku`s?-inquirió con un poco de burla

-¿hay otro lugar?-le siguió la broma el chico

-vamos-accedió la joven tomando de la mano el chico y saliendo del departamento

…

-Sa…ku…ra-susurro el chico en el oído de la pelirrosa que se sobresaltó y salto de la banca en donde estaba sentada

-Na…Naruto-contesto la espantada kunoichi-¿Que…que pasa?

Ok, eso ya no era normal en ella, eso de tartamudear como la princesita Hyuga frente al rubio no era cosa de ella, pero no podía impedirlo, estar junto a él era algo extraño, de alguna manera no sabía cómo describir esa sensación

-vamos-fue todo lo que dijo el sonriente chico

-¿Dónde?-cuestiono una aun desubicada Sakura

-a nuestra cita-señalo el joven como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿hoy?

-¿tientes algo más que hacer?-inquirió el moreno de manera un tanto seria

-bueno, no-respondió la ojijade-pero ¿quieres que hoy sea?

-¿Por qué no? Tengo tiempo libre-contesto el chico tomándola de la mano-vamos

Y dicho esto se la llevo a pasear a la aldea, visitaron la heladería Akimichi donde estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales mientras comían su helado, de ahí fueron al parque a pasear un poco y de ahí se fueron a la vereda del rio que cruzaba la aldea a ver el atardecer, sin duda habían pasado un grande en compañía del otro, con la chica Haruno divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias del rubio y este no estando molesto con la compañía de su amiga y compañera de equipo

-es hora de irme-corto el silencio nada incomodo que se hubiera formado después de ver el atardecer, ahora se podía observar en el firmamento las primeras estrellas de la noche

-¿tan pronto?-pregunto de manera triste e inconsciente la kunoichi

-parece como si no quisieras que me fuera-observo el chico mientras el destello blanco cruzaba su mirada siendo apreciable gracias a la oscuridad de la noche pero que paso desapercibida para su escucha que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada ocultando su sonrojo al percatarse de lo que había dicho

-eh…bueno…yo…-balbuceo la joven, en ese momento parecía tan tierna, la luz de la luna le daba un enorme brillo su cara sonrojada y a sus ojos de jade haciéndolo algo irresistible para nuestro héroe que no soporto más y se inclinó lentamente para posar sus labios sobre los de la pelirrosa de manera dulce y delicada sorprendiendo a la chica que abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el contacto boca a boca

-nos vemos…Sakura-chan-le susurro de manera dulce al oído antes de retirarse dejando a la nombrada en estado de shock aun sobre el pasto de la vereda antes de que sonriera como nunca en su vida al ver que de nuevo la había llamado con el sufijo "chan"

…

**-¿sabes que a veces me sorprendes gaki**?-opino el Kitsune mirando la pelea entre el peliblanco y su jinchuriki

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el nombrado mientras esquivaba el corte en vertical de su oponente haciéndose a un lado pero cayéndose de inmediato al tirar el libro de su cabeza

**-porque cualquier persona con esa cantidad de "amigas"-**hizo la seña de comillas con las manos para remarcar aún más la palabra-**ya estaría muerto o sin algún miembro u órgano vital**

-¿enserio?-cuestiono sin comprender el rubio haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el corte e intentando apuñalar al ojiblanco

-_déjalo Kyubi, no importa cuántas veces se lo expliques, no lo entenderá_-corto el "alma" al zorros que estaba a punto de responder

-**tienes razón**-cedió el pelirrojo antes de lanzar una ráfaga de ondas de chakra con la intención de matar al joven

…

¡Naruto-kun!-llamo una pelirroja mientras corría detrás del chico que estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle

-Himari-chan, hola-saludo el joven al ver de quien se trataba-¿pasa algo?

-nada, solo me preguntaba si ¿querrías ir conmigo a dar una vuelta?

-claro-contesto de inmediato-el moreno-¿vamos por unas golosinas?

Ambos jóvenes fueron a la tienda de dulces para pasar un rato agradable

-¿y qué has estado haciendo?-pregunto curiosa comiendo una golosina

-entrenar

-¿y ya?

-si, en las mañanas entreno con un anciano que me encontré en las termas, al mediodía hago lo que quiero como ahora, en la tarde entreno por mi cuenta y en la noche leo algunos libros que me lleva Yugao-chan

-¿Yugao?-pregunto la chica

-es el verdadero nombre de Neko-contesto restándole importancia

-vaya, eres alguien bastante ocupado-se burló un poco la pelirroja

-sí, tienes razón-rio el de los bigotes de zorro

-por cierto…¿de qué conoces a Tenten?-quiso saber la ojiazul

-la conocí en el examen chunin y después Erosennin me llevo a su tienda de armas a comparar…¿tú la conoces?

-sí, éramos compañeras en la academia, pero no nos llevábamos muy bien-le confeso un poco disgustada

-vaya, eso no me lo espere

-oye, ¿quieres ir a cenar a mi casa el viernes?-pregunto la chica cambiando de tema

-¿no sería una molestia?, no quiero importunar a tu abuelo-contesto el chico un poco inseguro

-por supuesto que no, el estará feliz de que vayas, a él se le ocurrió la idea, entonces el viernes a las ocho ¿está bien?

-ahí estaré-dijo sonriendo antes de que la chica lo besara esta vez con bastante pasión

…

-**bien mocoso, es hora de que empecemos con el taijutsu**-aviso el zorro que estaba al lado de un árbol, en cuyas ramas estaban colgadas varias sartenes

-¿taijutsu?-repitió el chico-¿Por qué? Si con el kenjutsu es más que suficiente

-_¿pero qué pasaría si cuando pelees con un enemigo más poderoso, consigue desarmarte?_-pregunto de manera retorica el peliblanco

-**estarás muerto**-contesto el pelirrojo-**así que para evitar que deposites toda tu confianza en tas técnicas de la espadas, el tsume no guren (garra carmesí) también contempla técnicas de defensa personal y el primer paso es este, el kuuken (golpe vacio)**

-¿tsume no guren?-pregunto curioso el chico

**-es el nombre del estilo de kenjutsu que estas aprendiendo, por lo menos con mi espada**

-_con la mía aprendes lo que se llama toboe no shiro (aullido blanco) pero en vista de que estas aprendiendo a manejar ambas, ¿por qué no inventas un nombre para tu estilo?_-opino el hombre tranquilamente antes de regresar con los bunshin para ayudarlos a meditar, la otra parte de su entrenamiento físico para "mantener el equilibrio"

-lo pensare, ¿en qué consiste el entrenamiento?-el rubio estaba cansado pero se notaba la determinación de seguir entrenando

**-¿Ves estos sartenes?**-pregunto el ojirrojo a lo que el ojiazul entrecerró los ojos en una manera silenciosa de decir: "me crees idiota"-**pues lo que tienes que hacer es fácil, observa**-indico mientras se alejaba un poco, para después conectar un golpe en la sartén que tenía enfrente, pero sorprendentemente esta no se movió de su lugar, al contrario, permaneció quieta mientras el resto de los utensilios de cocina se movían de manera brusca por un indetectable viento-**bien, es tu turno**

El jinchuriki se colocó enfrente de las sartenes y practico el golpe mostrado por lo que restaba de ese día

…

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin más cosas importantes salvo llegando al domingo, cuando había quedado de verse con el maestro súper cejotas en el campo de entrenamiento número nueve, al llegar el Uzumaki pudo apreciar los sonidos de lo que parecía ser una batalla, al acercarse al lugar pudo ver a la chica de chongos lanzando todo tipo de armas punzocortantes en dirección de un castaño ojiblanco que las esquivaba con suma facilidad

-vaya…-susurro asombrado por la velocidad mostrada por el chico

-_es bastante hábil para alguien de su edad_-escucho en su cabeza

-**sí, pero se nota que es un engreído, tal vez del tamaño del ojitos raros**-le contesto otra voz

-Tenten…hola-saludo el joven acercándose a la castaña una vez hubieron terminado y que el Hyuga fuera a beber agua al rio que cruzaba el campo

-Na…¡Naruto!-exclamo sorprendida la chica-¿qué haces aquí?

-vengo a ver al maestro super cejotas, para que me deje otros ejercicios-contesto mirando a todos lados-¿Dónde está?

-el aun no llega, fue a ver a Lee al hospital, no ha de tardar ¿Gay-sensei te está ayudando en tu entrenamiento?-cuestiono sorprendida la castaña

-si, en realidad solo me ha puesto varios ejercicios para mejorar mi condición física pero se podría decir que si-le contesto sonriendo el rubio a lo que su compañera le regreso la sonrisa

-deja de perder el tiempo con idiotas Tenten, es hora de seguir entrenando-les corto el Hyuga que recién llegaba al campo de entrenamiento-aunque el destino del Inu es perder de manera humillante tengo que seguir entrenando- la nombrada de inmediato se tensó y estaba dispuesta a seguir las indicaciones pero es detenida por el brazo del chico

-perdón…¿eres Hyuga Neji?-pregunto de manera seria el de los bigotes de zorro

-así es, ahora lárgate y no me quites el tiempo-contesto sin siquiera mirarlo

-te lo diré de manera directa…quiero pelear contra ti-le dijo el chico sorprendiendo a ambos castaños

-no me hagas reír, de verdad crees que estas a la altura de un Hyuga, mejor ni lo intentes, porque tu destino es perder contra mí-respondió el retado con un tono serio adornado con sorna

-Naruto ¿Qué haces? Neji es muy fuerte, no por nada fue el novato del año de nuestra generación-le dijo la amante de las armas-no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra el-según ella ya que Naruto era el peor de su generación

-¿en serio?¿el novato del año?-pregunto con actuado asombro el rubio-que curioso, porque juraría que Himari es de su generación y ella ya es una chunin, así que no creo que sea el mejor

Golpe certero; al instante el castaño lo volteo a ver con un semblante de furia bastante marcado

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres basura?-le grito el chico-¡un perdedor como tú nunca lo entenderá!

-Naruto, nosotros no hicimos el examen porque Gay-sensei pensaba que no estábamos listos-le dijo Tenten intentando tranquilizar a su compañero de equipo

-ósea, que su maestro no confiaba en ustedes lo suficiente, porque Kakashi-sensei nos dominó solo después de haber regresado de una misión de rango A, y si su maestro tardo un año en hacerlo significa que no los creía capaces-refuto de manera despectiva el chico, imitando lo mejor que pudo (que por cierto le salió a la perfección)el tono despectivo y burlón del Uchiha-"vaya, hasta que saco algo bueno de juntarme con el Sasugay"-pensó mirando al Hyuga de manera desafiante

Ese golpe les había dolido a ambos miembros del equipo pero al menos la amante de las armas pudo controlarse

-¡basura!-el castaño estaba fuera de sus casillas-te atreves a venir a insultarme y a presumirme, pero un perdedor como tu debería de conocer su lugar

-¿así?-el jinchuriki encaro al Hyuga con bastante frialdad mientras el destello blanco pasaba por su mirada pasando inadvertido gracias al coraje del de la rama secundaria-¿y que harás al respecto?

-te mostrare el destino que tienen todas las personas patéticas como tú, el perro o Hinata-contesto mientras se alejaba un poco

Ante el tono despectivo que uso el susodicho contra su prima, el ojiazul se estremeció de furia y apretó los puños por unos segundos

-Naruto…-susurro la castaña al ver a su amigo

-¿de verdad? ¿Patéticos? ¿Nos llamas a nosotros patéticos?-empezó lentamente el chico sin levantar la mirada-la única persona patética que veo aquí eres tú, una persona que se cree mejor que los demás solo porque si y que se escuda detrás de esa patética excusa del destino ¡no me jodas!-exclamo al final mostrando como su esclerótica estaba roja como la sangre, cosa que pasó desapercibida para los presentes

-infeliz, tú no sabes lo que he pasado, el destino está escrito sin importar quien seas, un inútil como tú solo está destinado a morir a temprana edad o a ser un miserable toda su vida y Hinata que está destinada a fracasar en su vida, no importa lo que haga o hagan, nadie puede cambiar su destino-refuto el ojiblanco

-¿te refieres a lo del secuestro y la muerte de tu padre?-cuestiono sorprendiendo al Hyuga-lo sé, Hinata me lo conto, ella sabe el por qué la odias tanto y eso no le impidió enfrentarte sabiendo que eres "el genio de los Hyuga"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en un tono de burla que hizo sentir orgulloso a su zorro interior-además, ahora qué lo pienso, lo que dices no tiene sentido, dices que no puedes hacer nada para cambiar tu destino, pero si tu destino es proteger a Hinata, ¿por qué casi la matas?

Ante esta pregunta el castaño se quedó sin palabras, no sabiendo como contestar a esa declaración, así que solo atino a insultarlo

-¡cállate! Un maldito niño sin familia no sabe nada sobre cómo es la vida, nunca entenderás como me siento, huérfano de pacotilla

-menos mal que soy huérfano, debo de dar gracias por serlo, porque no me gustaría formar parte de ningún clan, son todos tan soberbios que me dan asco, solo les preocupa el poder y ser los mejores

-¡no te metas con la gran casa Hyuga, somos el clan más respetado en konoha!

-¡jajajajajajajajajaja!-el rubio estallo en risas ante esa declaración-¡por favor! ¿De Verdad crees eso? Los Hyuga son el quinto clan más influyente de Konoha. Después de los Senju, cuya unica descendiente con vida es la Sannin Tsunade que se fue de la aldea desde hace años, los Namikaze, que se extinguieron con la muerte de Yondaime, de los Sarutobi que son la familia del actual hokage y gozan de gran reputación, y de los Uchiha cuyo único heredero en Konoha es un estúpido niño mimado que se parece tanto a ti en lo antipático, léete un libro sobre la historia de Konoha-finalizo mirándolo con desdén-además, si de verdad son tan increíbles ¿Por qué no ha habido un Hyuga famoso o uno que sea hokage?-preguntó retóricamente

El Genin del equipo de Gay no soporto más y se lanzó contra el con su mejor golpe de Juuken para callarlo pero fue desviado con suma facilidad por el joven que se apartó a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-¡Naruto, Neji!-exclamo la castaña un poco asustada

Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo cazo ya que el segundo seguía intentando darle un golpe al primero que los esquivaba moviéndose solo un poco a un determinado ritmo, dando la apariencia que estaba bailando

-oh, vamos Neji, puedes hacerlo mejor-pidió el ojiazul que parecía no inmutarse mientras esquivaba los golpes con las manos en los bolsillos

-¡maldita sea, quédate quieto!-exclamo el nombrado que seguía intentando hacerle daño al rubio

-vale-contesto el chico mientras se detenía-¿feliz?-pregunto con sorna

-¡muere!-grito el ojiblanco lanzándole su mejor golpe de Juuken

El jinchuriki se limitó a mover el cuerpo a un lado pero con la variante de que al momento de estar a la misma altura que su contrincante, utilizo su pie izquierdo para mover el pie de Neji mientras que con su brazo izquierdo lo puso a la altura del cuello y lo empujó hacia atrás, ocasionando que el Hyuga cayera de espaldas

-venga...me empiezo a aburrir-dijo regresando sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón

El Gennin del equipo Gay se puso de pie y volvió a la carga en el ímpetu de golpearlo con su Juuken pero el rubio seguía "bailando" para esquivarlo ante la mirada de una absorta Tenten que nunca había visto que alguien se moviera tan rítmicamente en una pelea

_-¿Por qué no pelas en serio?-_escucho preguntar en su mente

-"claro que lo hago"-contesto en su mente el chico-"tengo que evitar que me golpe porque en cuando me de uno puede cerrarme mis Tenketsus y eso no es bueno"

-**pero parece que estas bailando, lo esquivas con esmero pero parece una simple burla…estoy tan orgulloso cachorro-**le respondió el zorro en su cabeza

En ese momento el Hyuga le lanzo otro golpe directo a la cara y esta vez el chico del equipo Kakashi se agacho en el último momento y giro sobre si mismo mientras extendía su pierna derecha y realizaba una barrida para tirar al castaño y después detenerse en seco cuando solo llevaba tres cuartos del giro y saltar para quedar de manera paralela al Hyuga mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para caer con la intención de golpear a su oponente en todo el rostro pero el chico reacciono y rodo para esquivar el golpe que hundió un poco el suelo

-"que extraño, me distraje un segundo y el movimiento salió solo"-pensó el joven mientras se levantaba-vale, creo que es mi turno-opino tranquilamente mirando cómo se paraba el compañero de Tenten para después comenzar a lanzarle shirukens que eran esquivados por el chico que no se movía de su lugar por varios minutos

-mi abuela tiene mejor puntería que tu-se burló el primo de Hinata con una sonrisa confiada a lo que el rubio solo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, lo que le enfureció más y se lanzó contra el pero esta vez el carcelero del Kyubi lo esquivo girando con elegancia en un rápido movimiento

En ese momento Tenten y Neji se dieron cuenta que Naruto no había intentado atacar a Neji con las shirukens, sino que había apuntado a una roca de tamaño considerable que estaba detrás del castaño y las había lanzado de tal forma que creo la figura de un corazón con una "T" en el centro, cosa que hizo a los miembros del equipo Gay ponerse rojos, una de pena y el otro de coraje, para que después solo lanzara ligeramente una última estrella de metal que hizo explotar todos los shirukens que tenían la forma de corazón marcando la figura en la roca

-Ole-dijo el Uzumaki mientras llevaba las manos a la altura de su cabeza y aplaudía un par de veces

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto en un susurro Tenten, ella no sabía nada acerca de que los shirukens explotaran

-¡deja de jugar!-grito el castaño

-de acuerdo, si es lo que quieres….-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, el novato del año pasado intento golpearlo de nuevo pero lo evito dando un pequeño salto para atrás mientras realizaba el sello de cruz con sus manos-Kage bunshin no jutsu…-al instante diez copias del rubio rodearon al descendiente de la rama secundaria dejándolo sin salida, todos apuntándole con la palma abierta

-¿pero qué…?-empezó el castaño bastante extrañado pero no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando sintió como si un puño lo golpeara por atrás lanzándolo hacia enfrente seguido de otro golpe en el abdomen que lo mando de regreso para atrás para recibir otro en un costado y así sucesivamente

Para Tenten lo asombroso era que al parecer Neji estaba recibiendo una golpiza de un enemigo invisible ya que los Naturos solo le apuntaban con la mano abierta, no hacían otra cosa

El ataque continuo por varios minutos, el tiempo que Neji tardó en reaccionar al ataque utilizando su Kaiten, que mando a volar a los bunshins desapareciéndolos al instante

-¿así que ese es el famoso Kaiten de los Hyuga?-pregunto con burla el ojiazul-curiosamente, esperaba algo más impresionante-le dijo sinceramente

-"el Kaiten, la defensa perfecta de Neji, la pelea acabo"-pensó Tenten mirando a su compañero y luego al rubio

-piensa lo que quieras bastardo, no podrás hacerme nada-le contesto el ojiblanco mirándolo con superioridad

-de acuerdo, probaremos esa defensa perfecta-le desafío el jinchuriki apuntándole con la palma abierta

Al instante el castaño realizo su kaiten para evitar cualquier ataque al tiempo que activaba su Biakugan que había perdido durante la golpiza acomodada por los bunshins pero en cuando termino de girar solo pudo ver como el ninja de cabello dorado expulsaba chakra de su mano al aire y sintió un golpe en el estómago que lo mando a chocar con un árbol detrás de el

-qué tontería, esperaba algo mejor del Kaiten-le dijo acercándose lentamente a su rival que se paraba con dificultad, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sin dejar de apuntarle-pero no importa que sea impenetrable, no puedes girar para siempre-finalizo usando un tono sumamente siniestro que les causó un escalofrió a ambos castaños-y en cuando te detengas, te atacare-y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta otra golpe invisible impacto al chico que rodo un par de metros por el golpe

-…ku…ku…-intentaba decir algo el Hyuga pero las palabras no salían de su boca por la falta de aire mientras intentaba pararse solo para ser golpeado otra vez y estamparse contra otro árbol más delgado que el primero para después ser rematado por otro impacto que lo hizo atravesar la planta y en el proceso romperle un par de costillas

-¿Sientes eso Neji?-pregunto siniestramente el miembro del equipo 7-es la desesperación de enfrentarte a alguien más fuerte y el saber que no puedes hacer nada contra el-lo ataco otra vez haciéndolo impactar una roca y destrozándola en el proceso-y solo puedes esperar a que el momento de tu muerte llegue….ponte de pie…-le ordeno dándole otro ataque y hacer que se revolcara en el pasto-…párate…-le repitió mientras lo mandaba a volar otra vez contra una gran roca en la cual reboto de manera brutal-¡TE DIJO QUE TE PARES!-le grito y el ojiblanco salió disparado contra la pared de roca abriendo un gran cráter-¡levántate! ¡Como Hinata se levantó cuando estaba peleando contra ti!-y dicho esto lo levanto con una sola mano por el cuello de su chamarra-vez la diferencia entre tú y Hinata, ella tuvo el valor de levantarse para enfrentar a alguien superior a ella y no se rindió, tú en cambio…eres solo una avecilla asustada de volar muy alto o de siquiera salir de su jaula

-tu….tú no sabes nada sobre jaulas….-le contesto lastimeramente el castaño que ni siquiera se podía mover

-oh, claro que lo se….no por nada soy una-le dijo en un susurro la última parte-se acabó….Tsuzuri Raiden (lectura del relámpago)

Tras estas palabras el joven Hyuga comenzó a gritar de dolor al sentir miles de voltios recorriendo su cuerpo antes de empezar a caer en la inconciencia

-te lo diré solo una vez, así que pon atención…no me importa los problemas de tu clan ya que si no haces nada para remediarlo eres parte del problema, pero si te atreves a atacar a las personas que quiero…te matare…-fue lo último que escucho el ojiblanco que por inercia miro a los ojos al Uzumaki solo para encontrar que sus ojos habitualmente azul zafiro ahora eran azul eléctrico con toques de hielo mientras que su esclerótica se tornaba negra por instantes, alternándose entre rojo y negro que lo hizo pensar que veía al propio shinigami

-estos son los ojos de alguien que pelea contra el destino…o son los del mismo Demonio…-dijo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo pensando en que tenían un brillo parecido al que tenían los ojos de Hinata cuando pelearon

…

_-¡kyubi!-_exclamo el peliblanco parándose junto a su compañero que estaba de rodillas sobre la torre de los hokages con las manos en el estómago y respirando con dificultad, a lo lejos en el mar de sangre se podía ver como olas del líquido intentaban cubrir una enorme masa negra que amenazaba con salir del mar creando burbujas de sangre como si estuviera sumergida a solo unos metros de la superficie

-**maldición…..-**susurro frustrado el zorro mostrando gran agotamiento en su voz-**cada vez me cuesta más trabajo contenerlo….**

En ese momento la mancha negra se sumergió en las profundidades del mar puesto que desapareció junto con las burbujas

-_bueno, al menos ya acabo…-_termino ayudándole a levantarse el ojimiel-_ese arranque de furia fue bastante peligroso…¿estás bien_?-le pregunto mirándolo tranquilamente

-**claro, eso no es nada…-**le contesto el pelirrojo estirándose un poco**-solo que esto se está haciendo cada vez más frecuente….y no sé hasta cuando vaya a aguantar**

-_lo sé, pero ya no podemos exigirle más sin que sea contraproducente_-le informo el de blanco-_solo nos resta seguir este ritmo de entrenamiento y esperar a que esto no vuelva a suceder_

…

Tenten había estado viendo la pelea con total preocupación y si bien desde el inicio le había parecido sumamente increíble que Naruto esquivara los golpes de Neji con un simple baile, cuando utilizo los shirukens explosivos estaba totalmente sonrojada y apenada por lo que hizo con ellos y después estaba totalmente aterrada con la demostración de poder que había hecho y la manera tan humillante de derrotar al mejor de su generación, estaba tan impactada que después de que Neji cayera inconsciente al piso solo pudo empezar a balbucear cosas entendibles antes de que Naruto la volteara a ver todavía con esos ojos azul eléctrico con hielo y la esclerótica alternándose entre rojo y negro

-Naru…Naruto-tartamudeo la castaña dando un paso para atrás y cayéndose de sentón al tropezarse con una roca

El rubio se giró y se acercó a ella lentamente a lo que la amante de las armas hizo el amago de retroceder sumamente aterrada con un solo pensamiento en mente

-"me matara…me matara…"-era lo que pensaba al ver esos ojos tan aterradores mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

El jinchuriki comenzó a extender la mano en dirección a la chica que cerró los ojos por miedo

-¿estás bien?-escucho preguntarle la kunoichi

Al abrirlos, vio al de los bigotes de zorro tendiéndole la mano tranquilamente con una sonrisa y viéndola con esos ojos azul zafiro tan hermosos que la hacían temblar por algo tan distinto al miedo

-¿Tenten?-pregunto extrañado viéndola

-"¿fue mi imaginación?"-se preguntó mentalmente mientras aceptaba la ayuda del chico

-¿Qué pasa Tenten?-volvió a preguntar el shinobi de cabello dorado-…oh…ya entiendo…-dijo como quien comprende algo, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos-¿tan difícil te resulta creer que le gane al genio de tu generación?

-¿eh?...-balbuceo la ojicafe-no...Naruto

-¿entonces tú también pensabas que soy un papanatas?-inquirió el chico con molestia en la voz-pues ahora vez que no…-dijo daba media vuelta-quiero que sepas una cosa, no importa que tan bueno seas en algo, siempre tendrás un punto débil, eso va para ti también, eres excelente lanzando armas pero ¿qué harás si se te acaban o consiguen llegar hasta ti?

-bueno…yo…-intento contestar la kunoichi

-no importa, tengo que ir a entrenar, nos vemos luego-le corto comenzando a caminar

-espera…no…-intento detenerlo una dolida amante de las armas al escuchar esa molestia en su voz mientras la misma pregunta que había tenido desde que lo conoció revoloteaba en su mente

-"¿Quién rayos es él?"

…

Ahora el rubio se encontraba en el prado entrenando con lo que parecía ser un muñeco de pruebas hecho de madera completamente, replica de una persona real solo que sin rostro o cabello, dándole diferentes tipos de golpes, patadas, puñetazos y codazos en distintas partes del cuerpo para finalizar dándole un puñetazo en todo el plexo que lo hizo añicos y de la nada cinco muñecos más se levantaron pero con la diferencia de que tenían movimiento e intentaban atacar al rubio que rápidamente salto con un mortal hacia atrás, el títere más cercano lo intento golpear pero el rubio fue más rápido y de dio un pisotón en el pie derecho obligándolo a levantar el pie lastimado para después recibir una patada corta en la rodilla izquierda rompiéndosela y mandándolo al suelo antes de desaparecer, pero antes de que siquiera el rubio pudiera alegrarse otra figura intento golpearlo con el puño derecho pero el ojiazul lo detuvo con el antebrazo izquierdo y lo golpeo justo en el centro del pecho con el costado o parte exterior(no el dorso, sino la parte de "filo de espada") de su mano derecha cerrada desapareciéndolo al instante, revelando que atrás venia otro maniquí con las mismas intenciones del anterior por lo que sin cambiar su postura paso su brazo derecho junto al puño derecho del muñeco antes de desviarlo con solo el brazo para quedar con la mano a la altura de la tráquea para después solo golpearle la manzana de Adán desvaneciéndolo con el simple tacto, al instante el jinchuriki sintió como otro monigote intento sujetarlo por la espalada pero se logró escabullir agachándose a tiempo para después girar en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj para realizarle una barrida con la pierda izquierda tirándolo, al instante de terminado el movimiento se levantó mientras sujetaba el pie izquierdo del muñeco con la zurda y lo jalaba en esa dirección antes de recorrer su puño golpeándolo en la cara y desapareciéndolo al momento dejando solo a uno más con el

-solo somos tu y yo, muñequito-le reto el rubio moviendo la mano en señal de burla diciéndole que lo atacara a lo que la figura obedeció lanzando una serie de puñetazos y patadas que eran bloqueadas por el de los bigotes con habilidad, el títere dio unos pasos para atrás antes en intentar embestirlo con su cuerpo pero el rubio reacciono y lo toreo haciéndose a un lado en el momento exacto, el monigote lo intento de nuevo pero esta vez el moreno lo recibió con un lazo que lo derribo para después pararse poniendo los pies a cada lado de la cabeza de la figura antes de dar un salto mortal para caer en el abdomen del títere con los pies juntos

-sonríe…-fue todo lo que le dijo el joven mientras retraía la pierna derecha juntando su rodilla con el estómago para después rematarlo con un gran pisotón en el rostro mientras escuchaba el sonido de su cuello rompiéndose antes de desaparecer

-_**bravo**_-dijeron al unísono dos voces mientras aplaudían

-_gran espectáculo, ya casi dominas a la perfección los movimientos de defensa personal del tsume no guren y del toboe no shiro_-le alabo el de blanco-_sin mencionar esa fluidez y esa habilidad innata de pelear contra varios enemigos al mismo tiempo, no cabe duda, cada día me sorprendes más y más, ¿no es cierto Kyubi?_

-**el cachorro no lo hace tan mal, pero a su edad yo ya había matado a cientos de ejércitos yo solo, así que no le subas tanto el ego**-le contesto el pelirrojo sentado en una rama de un árbol de manera sumamente salvaje-**aunque la manera en la que acabaste con el ojitos blancos debo admitir que fue digna de mi jinchuriki**-le dijo con su tono despreocupado aun que se podía apreciar una chispa de ¿orgullo?, el rubio pensó que solo sería su imaginación

**-**_pero aun te falta mucho entrenamiento por delante, así que no te confíes-_le dijo Shippu mirándolo seriamente

-lo sé, no se preocupen, no me confiare-contesto seguro de sí mismo el chico

-_bueno, con eso se termina el entrenamiento de hoy, nos vemos mañana Naruto_-se despidió el ojimiel mientras el zorro solo hacia un gesto con la mano antes de chasquear los dedos y que ambos desaparecieran

-bien, tengo que regresar a casa a estudiar antes de irme a dormir-dijo el ojiazul al aire acercándose al rio que pasaba por el campo de entrenamiento mientras se quitaba la playera y el chaleco antes de zambullir medio cuerpo dentro del agua -¡wow! ¡Que refrescante! Aunque Yugao-chan me ha dicho que no lo haga porque es muy noche y podía pescar un resfriado, sinceramente uno necesita de este tipo de cosas para mantenerse despierto después de dos días de entrenamiento-se dijo tomando una toalla que estaba en el césped y secándose el pelo cuando sintió una presencia muy fuerte justo detrás de él que hubiera jurado que se trataba de o bien, de la serpiente con la que peleo en el bosque de la muerte o tal vez Jiji bastante enojado como cuando sus bromas terminaban con alguien lastimado, por lo que se giró lentamente esperando ver a alguien que lo regañara.

Muy al contrario de todo pronóstico, quien estaba atrás de él era Hyuga Hinata

-Ho…hola Hinata-chan-saludo dudoso el rubio al sentir toda esa energía saliendo de la chica

-¿por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunto mirándolo seriamente

-¿el qué?-contesto a modo de pregunta sin saber a qué se refería la princesa Hyuga

-¡atacar a Neji! ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que hiciste?-le reclamo molesta sin siquiera tartamudear o dudar

-sí, vencí al genio de la generación pasada-le contesto el ojiazul señalando lo obvio

-no, venciste al genio de la rama secundaria de la gran casa Hyuga, ahora toda la rama secundaria está buscándote por atreverte a cometer tal atrocidad-le corrigió la peliazul

-¡que malos perdedores son!-exclamo el chico-pero gracias por avisarme Hinata, me andaré con más cuidado-le agradeció mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su departamento

-espera, no me has respondido-le detuvo la ojiblanca-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué lo hice?-contesto el chico sin voltear a ver a su escucha mientras el destello blanco, característico a estas alturas de cuando se ponía serio, surcaba su mirada-digamos que Neji me las debía por algo que hizo

-¿y que pudo haber hecho mi primo para que casi lo mataras?-insistió la chica que parecía no ser ella, ya que actuaba de manera seria y centrada

-te responderé si tu contestas una pregunta mía-le devolvió el chico mirándola por encima del hombro

-¿Qué pregunta?-inquirió no muy segura la Hyuga pero bastante determinada

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto el saber porque lo hice?

Ante esta cuestión la peliazul se quedó estática por unos momentos pensando en que responder

-o una pregunta mejor-le dijo el rubio al verla de piedra en el mismo lugar por unos minutos-¿preguntas porque lo hice por Neji…o lo haces por mí?-le pregunto esta vez volteando a verla de frente

-por ti-contesto sin siquiera pensarlo la kunoichi del equipo 8 aun que de inmediato se sonrojo mientras agachaba la mirada y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos

-¿en serio?-esta vez fue el turno de insistir del ojiazul mientras sonreía de lado-de alguna manera me resulta difícil creerte, me refiero a que no te conocía hasta hace unas semanas y eso que íbamos en el mismo salón de clases, así que no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto

-¿necesito un motivo para preocuparme por una persona?-le cuestiono un poco molesta la ojiperla por esa manera de contestar del rubio

-realmente no, pero yo quisiera uno-le respondió cínicamente el ojiazul mientras su esclerótica se tornaba roja por unos instantes siendo indetectable gracias a la oscuridad del lugar-así que ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

-…-la chica pareció dudar unos instantes sobre cómo responder a esa interrogante lo que fue aprovechado por el rubio

-bien…si no quieres responderme….-empezó dando media vuelta-no tengo que responder yo a tu pregunta…nos vemos Hinata-se despidió comenzando a caminar

-¡porque me gustas!-exploto la chica en un intento por que no se fuera el rubio-¿contento? ¡Me gustas! Siempre ha sido así desde la academia, siempre que te miraba, como te esforzabas, como no te rendías pasara lo que pasara y seguías adelante, me parecía asombroso, y cuando me dijiste lo del zorro simplemente me parecía algo heroico, el haber crecido con toda la aldea odiándote y decir que querías ser hokage, era algo impensable, pero todo eso me dio esperanzas, a mí, que soy solo una fracasada a la que su propio padre y su hermana desprecian por ser débil, simplemente me diste esperanzas para seguir cuando ya lo hubiera abandonado desde hace tanto…por eso…cuando me entere de lo de Neji, el genio de los Hyuga…yo…yo vine hacia aquí porque…porque quería saber lo que te motivo a hacer eso–conforme decía todo eso su vos se hacía cada vez más insegura y débil, al punto de comenzar a llorar

-…-el chico no respondió de inmediato ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados-la razón por la que lo hice…fue porque lastimo a una persona que es importante para mí-

-¿a quién lastimo Neji-niisan?-cuestiono un poco dolida la chica, de inmediato se reprochó al saber que no quería oír el nombre de otra mujer en los labios de Naruto, aunque después de lo que paso cuando lo siguió al prado empezó a pensar que si quería estar con él tendría que compartirlo

-¿no lo adivinas?-inquirió divertido el chico mientras se acerca a ella y le susurraba al oído-piensas que no sé del porque estabas en el hospital después de las preliminares-lo que causo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente

-pero si tu…no…-intento protestar la chica bastante choqueada tras la noticia

-Ino me lo conto en un principio y le pedí la grabación a Anko ya que me debía un favor por prestarle dinero para que comprara sus dangos-le respondió a la pregunta incompleta de su escucha y sin dale tiempo de responder le puso la mano sobre su cabeza para que lo volteara a ver y le sonrió tiernamente-sabes, siempre me pareciste una chica oscura y misteriosa, que se preocupaba por los demás y era demasiado gentil a pesar de que los demás no la apreciaran-ante esto la ojiperla estaba a punto de volver a llorar-por eso cuando Ino me conto que peleaste con tu primo y escuche a Kurenai-sensei hablar de por qué lo hiciste me sorprendí bastante, y cuando vi el video simplemente sentí un enorme deseo de matar a Neji por la manera en la que te trato a pesar de cómo peleaste

-Naruto….-intento decir algo la chica pero el rubio la silencio poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca suavemente

-y debo decirte que lo hiciste muy bien, Hinata-le felicito con su característica voz alegre pero esta vez llena de orgullo casi palpable para la Hyuga que lo miro a los ojos por primera vez en la noche, descubriendo ese destello blanco tan hermoso que le brindaba paz, lo que causo que se perdiera en esos ojos azules tan profundos y misteriosos como el mar con bloques de hielo en ellos que lejos de dar fio, daban calor y protección

Algo parecido le pasó a Naruto que al ver esos bellos ojos perlados le hicieron sentirse como pocas veces en su vida, como cuando estaba con Anko, con Himari, con Ino o con Usagi, y de inmediato sintió esa tentación de probar sus labios que parecían de miel, inconscientemente el rubio comenzó a acercarse a la peliazul que al sentir las intenciones del de los bigotes no hizo nada para resistirse y solo cerro los ojos para después sentir el tibio contacto piel a piel

¡Crack!

El sonido de la madera al romperse sonó en un punto cercano al prado pero fue ignorado por los dos Gennin, mientras que la causante del sonido veía la escena desde la rama de un árbol con el puño incrustado dentro de dicha planta

Era molesto ver a una chica cerca de Naruto pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto verlo contras chicas y peor aún, besándose? Pero la pelilila no pudo seguir pensando en eso al escuchar el sonido de alguien escribiendo, al ubicar el origen del sonido extraño lo encaro con decisión

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-le pregunto de inmediato poniendo su ninjato en el cuello del sospechoso, dado que recordaba el año en que fue su cuidadora y si era sincera, fue el año en el que más gente tuvo que matar

-no molestes niña y déjame hacer mi trabajo-le respondió el hombre sin dejar de anotar en su libreta, al instante la anbu lo reconoció

-¡Jiraya-sama!-exclamo la chica

-¡que te calles!-le contesto el anciano molesto aun escribiendo

-¿Qué hace espiando a un Gennin?-le pregunto ya en voz baja un poco molesta por la cara tan pervertida que tenía en ese momento el albo

-en primera, él no es un Gennin común-le respondió dejando por fin su tarea y volteándola a ver de manera sumamente seria, tanto que avergonzó un poco a la chica-es mi discípulo-esto sorprendió a la ojialmendra a sobre manera aunque ya se lo veía venir-y en segunda-continuo antes de cambiar su cara a la de un completo pervertido-¡ese Gaki es una mina de ideas de oro! ¡La próxima entrega de Icha Icha será el mayor Best Seller de mi vida!

Lo siguiente que se pudo observar fue que en el suelo estaba un cráter con una forma humana mientras que al lado estaba una Yugao sumamente molesta

-pero lo que más me sorprende, es verte aquí tan tranquila en lugar de ir a parar la escena-le dijo el anciano saliendo del cráter de manera picara

-ah… ¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto de inmediato una sonrojada anbu después de haberla agarrado con la guardia baja

-vamos, cualquiera puede ver, lo que tú misma te niegas a reconocer (me salió en verso jeje XD)-le contesto el Gamma Sennin

-no….no sé de qué me habla-contesto intentando sonar molesta la pelilila mientras desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba ante ese pensamiento

-si…aja…-le dijo el anciano mirando a la pareja de gennin en el prado-bueno…sus padres estarían felices por el….al igual que yo…-susurro viendo al rubio que ahora solo abrazaba a la Hyuga

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto la anbu al no haberle entendido

-que si no te das prisa podrías perderlo-le respondió el albo dando media vuelta para después comenzar a caminar y desaparecer dejando a una Yugao confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos

…

-¡Hey, Naruto-kun!-exclamó alegre una pelimorada abrazando por la espalda al joven pegándole sus grandes pechos en los hombros -¿Qué haces?

-voy a comer algo-le contesto sin inmutarse el chico ignorando las miradas celosas de varios aldeanos y shinobis-¿me acompañas?

-¡por supuesto!-le respondió alegre la jounin-¿Qué comeremos?

-bueno, planeaba ir a comer Ramen-le contesto el ojiazul-pero sé que no es de tus favoritos así que… ¿Qué tal si vamos por una barbacoa?

-sabes lo que me encanta ¿verdad?-le pregunto de manera picara la ojimorada, a lo que su escucha solo sonrió-bien, vamos

Una vez en el local, pidieron un cubículo para ellos solos y esperaron a que la carne se cociera

-ne…Naruto-kun-llamo la mujer bastante cohibida, hecho que llamo la atención de su escucha

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió curioso mirándola

-veras…he querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo…-empezó sin atreverse a mirar a la cara al delos bigotes-¿recuerdas lo de hace 6 años…?-pregunto la chica mirando la carne cocerse con mirada perdida

-si…-respondió después de una pausa el rubio bajando también la mirada

-veras Naruto…la razón por la que me fui esa noche…

-no necesitas decirme nada…no hace falta…-la detuvo el chico, creyendo saber por dónde iba la conversación-…yo soy el que te debe de pedir disculpas por eso…-la pelimorada se extrañó por esa declaración pero dejo que siguiera hablando-pensaba que te iba a causar problemas por estar contigo, estaba asustado…porque no quería que mi primera amiga fuera a sufrir por mi culpa…por eso…después de que escuche a los aldeanos…salí huyendo, así que perdón

-olvídalo Naruto-kun-le contesto la mujer acercándose a él para darle un abraso y que los dos quedaran en el rincón del cubículo-…eso ya lo olvide…por que otra vez estás conmigo…-le susurro acomodándose en el pecho del chico-lo que te quería decir es algo que no había tenido el valor para decirte después de "eso"-se separó un poco del cuerpo del chico para verlo a los ojos-lo que quiero que sepas Naruto…es que yo…soy tu tutora legal

Al instante el rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y entreabrió la boca por el shock de la noticia

-¿tu….eres mi tutora legal….?-pregunto perplejo ante esa información

-si…-contesto un poco apenada la maestra de las serpientes-esa noche fui a ver al Sandaime para pedirle tu custodia…y me la dio…-dijo sonriendo débilmente

-pe…pero…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-cuestiono consternado el joven

La pelimorada desvió la mirada de manera triste

-porque…después de esa noche…todo se fue al caño….y yo pensé que tu….no querías volver a verme-confeso apenada-por eso lo guarde en secreto, pero siempre estuve al pendiente de ti en la academia

-vaya…es increíble…-dijo aun sin creerlo el rubio a lo que su compañera solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa

-por eso…ahora que nos volvimos a ver…te quería preguntar si… ¿quisieras vivir conmigo?-inquirió mirándolo con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito

-¡claro!-exclamo a manera de contestación el Gennin sonriendo enormemente con los ojos cerrados, lo cual le impidió ver la sonrisa depravada que se le formo a Anko en el rostro

-genial-dijo sonriendo de manera un poco más normal-pero tendrá que ser después de los exámenes, porque ahora estoy muy ocupada, ¿te parece?

-por supuesto

-disculpen-dijo una voz, al momento de voltear ambos shinobis se encontraron con la encargada del establecimiento, una señora de unos 35 años que los miraba de manera entre apenada y seria-pero este local no es para ese tipo de cosas

Al instante, los ocupantes del cubículo se dieron cuenta de que seguían estando abrasados en el rincón del lugar dando una muy mala segunda interpretación

-lo sentimos-se disculparon ambos separándose rápidamente

…

-bien gaki, debido al casi nulo avance que hemos obtenido en el entrenamiento de la invocación he decidido tomar otra clase de "medidas" para que lo consigas-le dijo el Gama-Sennin al rubio que estaba sentado en un tronco hueco en el pasto

-¿Qué clase de "medidas"?-pregunto aun no muy seguro de que fuera a ser algo bueno para su salud

-solo sígueme-le respondió el anciano comenzando a caminar en dirección a la aldea

Al llegar el alumno del tercero llevo a comer Ramen al rubio diciéndole que comiera todo cuanto quisiera para después dejarlo endeudado hasta los codos por dejarlo solo para que el pagara la cuenta, ahora el ojiazul caminaba bastante molesto detrás del albo

-eso fue bastante malvado Ero-sennin-se quejaba el chico-dijiste que comiera todo lo que quisiese y después desapareciste dejándome con la cuenta

-no fue mi problema, tenía toda la intención de pagar yo pero después de ver que te comieras del décimo plato y aun seguías como si nada, me arrepentí-le contesto el peliblanco –bien, ahora te quiero preguntar: ¿hay alguna chica de la que estés enamorado?-le interrogo deteniéndose y volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa picara

-pues…-empezó el joven pensando detenidamente que contestar-la verdad no sé qué es estar enamorado-respondió causando que su sensei se fuera de espaldas

-no jodas Gaki-le riño el Sannin-estar enamorado es…-comenzó pensando en una manera fácil de explicárselo-cuando sientes mariposas en el estomago

-oh…en ese caso-respondió el rubio-yo estoy….enamorado del… ¡Ramen!-exclamo sonriendo el chico

-¡NO!-grito fuera de sus casillas el Sennin-¡no me refería a eso!

-¿a no?

-¡NO!-repitió el albo-me refería a lo que sientes cuando estas con alguien…como-pensó un momento en la manera de explicarle mejor las cosas al rubio-como lo que sentiste cuando estabas con la princesa Hyuga

-vaya, ya entiendo…-contesto el joven-entonces estoy enamorado de Hinata-chan…

-bien, entonces vamos a buscarla y….-empezó el albo

-también de Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Himari-chan, Anko-chan y Yugao-chan-siguió contando el rubio-y también sigo enamorado del Ramen-finalizo

-si….pensándolo mejor, tal vez no nos dé tiempo de hacer lo que tenía en mente-le informo el hombre-"si lo llevo a que le declare su amor a todas nos llevara todo el día…y podría acabar muerto…"-pensó con un disimulado tic en el ojo izquierdo-bien, en marcha-dijo antes de emprender el camino hacia el bosque, al llegar, siguió caminando hasta adentrarse bastante en el lugar y se detuvo frente unos arbustos

-¿pasa algo Ero-sennin?-pregunto extrañado el rubio que se había mantenido callado en el trascurso de la caminata

El Sannin no respondió, solo se giró y le encesto tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen del ojiazul noqueándolo en el acto, de inmediato lo levanto y lo puso sobre su hombro y paso entre los arbustos para revelar un enorme acantilado que parecía no tener fin

-"espero me perdones por esto"-pensó acercándose al filo del barranco deteniéndose en la orilla para después suspirar y aventar al rubio al fondo del abismo, aun que de inmediato realizo una serie de sellos en milésimas y puso su mano a un lado creando una enorme bola de humo de la cual salió una lengua que atrapo algo que acababa de aventarse también al desfiladero

-¡SUELTAME!-grito una iracunda Yugao retorciéndose para intentar zafarse de la atadura de la lengua del sapo-¡MALDITO VIEJO! ¡TENGO QUE SALVAR A NARUTO!

-tranquilízate-le pidió con vos profunda y seria el peliblanco-se lo que hago, esto es necesario

-¡NO MIENTAS!-siguió gritando la pelilila -¡TU TAMBIEN CRES QUE ES UN DEMONIO, POR ESO HICISTE ESTO!-seguía forcejeando pero ahora lágrimas de desesperación caían por su rostro

-se lo que hago-le reitero el hombre-y el sensei me dio permiso

-¿el hokage?-la anbu abrió los ojos bastante-¿el hokage te dio permiso?-repitió apretando los puños bastante al igual que la quijada

-sí, así que no tienes que preocuparte…-empezó el Sennin pero no pudo terminar al sentir el filo de la Ninjato de Yugao en la garganta-¿Cómo….?-intento preguntar al ver que la chica se había liberado de manera casi mágica de la lengua del sapo

-soy una capitana anbu, no me subestimes-le respondió con una voz bastante fría detrás de el-y no me importa si el Hokage lo ordeno, si le pasa algo a Naruto…los matare…

-¿sabías que eso podría ser considerado traición?-pregunto con media sonrisa el anciano, tratando de suavizar el momento-además…creo que lo estás entendiendo mal

-¿a qué te refieres?-inquirió un poco confusa la mujer sin quitar su espada del cuello del Sannin

-no lo estoy intentando matar-aclaro quitando sin miedo la espada tomándola del filo y girando-esto es necesario para su entrenamiento

-¿lo quieres matar para su entrenamiento?-pregunto endureciendo el semblante la chica, mirando de frente al alumno del Sandaime

-no, simplemente tenía que ponerlo en una situación del peligro para que pudiera aprender a utilizar el chakra del Kyubi-le explico

-¿y si no lo consigue?-cuestiono preocupada la ojimiel

-¿dudas de él?-esta vez fue el turno del mayor para preguntar y la pelilila no pudo contestar a esa pregunta sintiéndola más como una incriminación y prefirió mirar al abismo que estaba tras ella

…

Mientras tanto, en el abismo:

El joven Uzumaki se encontraba cayendo por el acantilado libremente cuando abrió los ojos

-¡¿pero qué diablos…?-exclamo al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando

-_vaya…ese hombre si está loco_-comento Shippu en la mente del rubio mientras este intentaba aferrarse a las salientes del despeñadero sin éxito-_mira que arrogarte a un abismo para que puedas jalar chakra del Kyubi para tus jutsus…_

**-¡oh! Así que eso quería el viejo ese**-contesto el inquilino del ojiazul-**haberlo dicho antes…se lo habría puesto más fácil al gaki**

_-¿no te habías dado cuenta de lo que quería?-_pregunto fastidiado el peliblanco

-eh…la verdad es que yo tampoco me había dado cuenta…jeje-menciono un poco nervioso el chico rascándose la nuca

A continuación solo pudo escuchar el sonido de piel contra piel, como si alguien se hubiera golpeado la frente y un susurro parecido a: "con qué clase de personas tontas vine a parar" o algo parecido

-**pero bueno, ahora que sabemos que es lo que quiere será más fácil hacerlo**-argumento el pelirrojo-**utiliza el jutsu de invocación rápido mocoso, porque creo que no falta mucho para que toquemos fondo-**le presiono

-hai-contesto el joven antes de realizar los sellos correspondientes-aquí voy….-susurro mientras veía acercarse el fondo del abismo donde se podrían ver varias estacas y esqueletos en el-…¡Ninpo: Kuchiyonsen!-exclamo gritando como Kakashiy una enorme bola de humo aparecía

-_¿Por qué no kuchiyonsen no jutsu?_-pregunto shippu en su mente

-"porque creo que mola más así"-le contesto el chico mientras entraba a la nube de humo cerrando los ojos antes de sentir el impacto con algo, al abrirlos vio con asombro que se encontraba encima de un enorme sapo con una pipa enorme en su hocico, una yukata y una espada enorme a un costado-…

-**hey, espera…yo a ese sapo lo conozco…-**susurro el zorro lo bastante fuerte como para que el joven lo escuchara**-…¡es el sapo en el que estaba montado el Yondaime esa noche!**-exclamo sobresaltando a su carcelero**-¡déjamelo! ¡Déjamelo! Yo si le rompo su**….-de alguna manera, la imagen mental del Kyubi retorciéndose intentando escapar de Shippu mientras este lo sujetaba de donde podía le llego al Uzumaki causándole una gota de sudor en la nuca

(Lo que pasa a continuación es igual al anime/manga de Naruto así que no veo la necesidad de ponerlo, por lo que me saltare hasta lo que pasa en el hospital)

…

Llevaba ya varias horas despierta, bueno, no es como si realmente pudiera dormir cuando él estaba en ese estado, ya que llevaba tres días dormido y eso si le preocupaba, lo cual le quitaba el sueño, sumando eso a la conversación que tuvo con el Sannin Jiraya pues no ayudaba mucho ya que no había dejado de darle vueltas en su cabeza mientras todo lo dicho por el en cuando a sus sentimientos por el rubio que yacía dormido su preocupación alguna.

En estos tres días, todas las chicas que había visto cerca de Naruto lo habían ido a visitar, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Himari y Anko, todas le trajeron regalos y pudo notar en ellas una preocupación igual a la que veía en sus ojos al verse en el espejo, pero…todas ellas estaban enamoradas de Naruto…. ¿eso significaba que ella también lo estaba? Esa y muchas preguntas más rodeaban su cabeza en estos tres días y precisamente se encontraba pensando en eso mientras estaba sentada frente a el Uzumaki cuando se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con su viejo compañero en Anbu

-Usagi-dijo ella

-Hokage-sama solicita tu presencia de inmediato Neko-le informo el hombre antes de desaparecer

-"maldición, de seguro que Jiraya-sama le conto todo lo que paso en el acantilado"-pensó con molestia-pero…no hay nadie que cuide a Naruto-susurro volteando a ver al chico que se acomodó un poco en la cama, no podía dejarlo sin protección, conocía demasiado bien a las enfermeras que trabajaban allí y la mayoría intentaría matarlo en cuando ella saliera por la puerta

Pero como si respondieran a sus pensamientos una chica castaña de la edad de Himari apareció frente a la Anbu

-disculpe… ¿esta es la habitación de Uzumaki Naruto?-pregunto la joven llamando la atención de la mujer que seguía en sus pensamientos

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto de inmediato la peli-lila mirando a la chica atreves de la máscara de manera desconfiada antes de reparar en una caja de regalo que llevaba

-ehh…me llamo Tenten-contesto un poco temerosa la ojicafe al ver a la Anbu en la habitación del rubio ¿habría hecho algo malo?-vengo a ver como esta Naruto-kun

-…pasa…-fue todo lo que dijo mientras le la dejaba entrar a la recamara-tengo que salir un momento…¿podrías cuidarlo?-pregunto intentando no sonar molesta por esa petición mientras pensaba-"si lo viniera a matar…¿para que traería un regalo?"-antes de desaparecer

Una vez que la castaña se quedó sola en la habitación se mantuvo observando al joven rubio que yacía dormido en la cama mientras comenzaba a recordar lo acontecido en estos últimos días:

…

La castaña se encontraba caminando de vuelta a la tienda de armas de su familia después de ir a dejar unos pedidos a domicilio de varios clientes, se encontraba pasando por enfrente de la tienda de dulces cuando una frase logro captar su atención

-¿Naruto-kun está en el hospital?

De inmediato, la Gennin se dio media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura, Ino y Hinata sentadas en la banca que estaba fuera del establecimiento, por lo que se acercó un poco para escuchar mejor asegurándose de no ser vista

-sí, me acabo de enterar esta mañana-continuo Ino-fui al hospital a visitar a un tío mío que salió lastimado en una misión y escuche a Anko-sensei pelear con… ¿Cómo se llamaba la pelirroja?-pregunto con un poco de molestia en la voz

-creo que es Himari-san-contesto Hinata tan tímida como siempre

-si, a ellas dos, y la única manera de que las dos estuvieran en el hospital es que Naruto estuviera ahí, así que las seguí a una habitación y entre y así fue como lo vi…-termino su relato la Yamanaka

-vaya, mañana mismo iré a visitarlo-dijo la pelirosada sabiendo que el horario de visita ya había acabado

-pero la pregunta es... ¿Por qué esta ahí?-soltó la ojiblanca la pregunta crucial

-no lo sé, no se me ocurrió preguntar….-respondió apenada la rubia llevándose la mano a la nuca ocasionando una gota de sudor en la nuca de sus acompañantes y la ojicafe que seguía muy atenta la conversación

-chicas…-dijo de pronto Hinata-¿Y si lo atacaron los de la rama secundaria por haber vencido a Neji?-pregunto alarmada

-no lo creo, por lo que escuche solamente estaba agotado por alguna razón-le tranquilizo la ojiazul

-además, Naruto podrá ser un baka, pero si venció a Neji, hubiera podido con los demás de la rama secundaria ¿no? Después de todo, Neji era el genio-prosiguió su vieja amiga

-Sakura, ¿Qué te dije acerca de insultar a Naruto-kun?-le recordó la rubia mirándola de forma severa

-que es de mala educación y tú no lo toleras-contesto de manera aburrida la Haruno

-pero….-intento protestar la Hyuga

-no te preocupes Hinata, Naruto estará bien, mañana iremos a visitarlo-le aseguro su amiga dándole un abrazo para confortarla

-si, después de todo, ya sabes lo que dicen: Yerba mala nunca muere-dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

-¡Sakura!

-ji…lo siento, lo hago por costumbre-se volvió a disculpar la nombrada-y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacemos hablando las tres como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida?-pregunto-digo, si, antes era amiga de Ino aunque todo se fue al carajo por Sasuke… hasta hace unos días pero…¿qué hacemos con Hinata? Y no te ofendas Hinata pero es que es un poco extraño esto

-lo….lo entiendo…-contesto de manera tímida y un poco triste la Hyuga

-no digas eso Sakura-le riño la rubia-a partir de ahora las tres seremos amigas, después de todo, a las tres nos gusta Naruto-aclaro feliz ocasionando que sus acompañantes se sonrojaran-y esta vez no quiero que nos separemos por eso, ya lo hicimos una vez y no quiero cometer el mismo error ¿Qué dicen?

-por mí no…no hay problemas-contesto la ojiblanca roja como tomate

-claro….no…no tengo inconveniente con eso-respondió la pelirrosa igual de roja que su nueva amiga

…

-en ese momento recordé todo lo que había escuchado de ti-susurro aun estando al lado de el-Uzumaki Naruto el bufón de su clase, el que tenía las peores notas de la academia, el que siempre se escapaba de la escuela para hacer alguna broma como pintar el monumento a los Hokages…ese era el Naruto del que siempre había sabido y solo pensaba en el como la burla al nombre de Ninja, después de todo, ¿Quién va por ahí con un buzo Naranja? Y pensé por un momento que todo era una farsa pero…

…

Al día siguiente de haber escuchado a las chicas menores, la de los chongos se encuentra comprando algunas cosas para la comida que le había pedido su madre cuando paso frente al puesto de Dango

-¡¿Por qué Naruto-kun no despierta?-escucho a alguien, lo cual le produjo una sensación de deja vu, al girar a ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió al observar a la segunda examinadora de los exámenes Chunnin Mitarashi Anko sentada en una mesa dentro del local-¡quiero que Naruto-kun despierte para poderlo abrazar y tener una cita con el!-exclamo de nuevo al tiempo que hacía pucheros mientras comía un palillo de Dango

-no importa cuanto lo grites, no pasara solo porque tú lo pides-le contesto una pelirroja sentada junto a ella-el doctor dijo que en cuando despertara lo darían de alta de inmediato

-pero no puedo esperar…quiero que ya salga-siguió actuando como una niña la peli morada

La chunin solo suspiro de manera cansada sin responderle a la jounin solo se limitó a decir

-y a todo esto…¿Por qué diablos estoy acompañándote? Debería de estar en la tienda ayudando a mi abuelito

-pero es que no quería venir sola…-le contesto poniendo ojos de cachorrito la maestra de las serpientes

-pero si se supone que nos odiamos a muerte…-señalo la pelirroja

-si….pero solo cuando Naruto-kun anda cerca, de otra forma no hay razón para pelear-le respondió de manera despreocupada la examinadora comiendo su dulce-y si he de ser honesta…me agradas un poco-termino desviando la mirada de manera un tanto avergonzada

-ahh….en ese caso…-empezó la más joven un poco sorprendida por la última declaración-tu tampoco me caes tan mal…supongo que mientras no esté Naruto-kun cerca podríamos hacer tregua-argumento también un poco avergonzada por eso

-¡ese es el espíritu!-celebro su compañera-a partir de ahora solo pelearemos por Naruto-kun si él está cerca

-hai

-después de todo no valdría la pena pelear por Naruto-kun si él no está aquí para decidir a quien elige

-hai

-aunque al final de cuentas es obvio que me elegirá

-hai… ¿qué?… ¡por supuesto que no!-exclamo la Fuyou-Naruto-kun nunca elegirá a una anciana como tu

-¿a quién le llamas anciana, mocosa?-contraataco la ofendida-es bien sabido que el ninja más fuerte solo quiere mujeres que estén a su nivel, y Naruto-kun es bastante fuerte como para elegir a una debilucha como tu

-¿a quién llamas debilucha, lagartona?-refuto ahora la ojiazul mirando de manera desafiante a su superior, siendo correspondida de igual manera por parte de esta

De un momento a otro, ambas chicas comenzaron a reír

-¿lo ves? no tiene caso hacerlo sin Naruto-dijo la experta en tortura volviendo a sentarse aun con una sonrisa en el rostro

-si…tienes toda la razón, sin Naruto-kun no es lo mismo-le dio la razón su escucha que también se sentaba aun sonriendo-¿ninja más fuerte eh?-le pregunto mirando al techo-aun si es el más fuerte del mundo…seguiría preocupándome por el…

-lo se…yo también, Naruto-kun de verdad quiere mejorar y lo está consiguiendo poco a poco, pero lo que más me preocupa son los métodos, tengo miedo de que sus ansias de poder lo orillen a hacer algo malo-le dijo en un susurro llevándose la mano izquierda al sello maldito de su cuello

-¿De verdad crees que él se ira por el camino equivocado?-le pregunto su compañera

-…tienes razón, él es Naruto, el que nunca rompe una promesa y nunca se echa para atrás, es el ninja más fuerte de su generación y tal vez de varias más-contesto recobrando los ánimos la ojimiel

-después de todo, venció a Neji, el genio de mi generación-le recordó su, ahora, amiga-así que debe ser bastante fuerte

-siempre lo ha sido, pero nadie lo reconocía-le aclaro la mayor-él se esfuerza cada día que pasa para ser mejor y siempre cumple lo que se promete

-…si…tienes razón…-estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja

-hey, ahora que lo pienso…¿Cómo conoces tan bien a Naruto si lo conoces desde apenas hace un mes?-inquirió curiosa la Hebihime

-un mes…es curioso, siento que tengo una vida de conocerlo, bueno, realmente no hay que ser una genio para conocer a Naruto-le contesto la ojiazul-pero aun así, es bastante fascinante y lindo, como alguien como él ha conseguido llegar tan lejos, y aún no ha dado todo lo que tiene…-reflexiono mirando al techo-¡hey, dame un poco de Dango, ya se me antojo!

-¡cómprate el tuyo!

-¡no seas envidiosa "amiga"!

…

-…después pensé en lo que había visto, la manera en la que enfrentaste a Ibiki en los exámenes, después el verte acompañado del Sannin Jiraya-sama y que te comprara armas como si fuera tu maestro, para luego encontrarte buscando una espada oxidada que consigues ganándome en el reto que tengo más practica como si nada para hacerle no sé qué carajos para convertirla en una espada súper genial para que en seguida te enfrentaras con dos tipos sumamente raros con las espadas que habías convocado con solo dos boken, y en ese momento reflexione y una pregunta se apodero de mi mente-en ese momento acerco su bello rostro a la cara del rubio, como si al contemplarlo dormir le revelase sus mayores secretos-me pregunte: ¿Quién es realmente Uzumaki Naruto? El bufón de su clase y la burla de todos, el chico asombros y poderoso o…tal vez…alguien más…-se respondió acercando lentamente sus labios a los del jinchuriki durmiente-lo siento Naruto-kun, al final no pude resistirme-le dijo sonriendo débilmente antes de eliminar el espacio que había entre sus labios y los del joven-quiero saber quién eres…para saber quién me robo el corazón-termino en un susurro para después solo limitarse a verlo descansar, cosa que no duro mucho puesto que…

-¡NO!

…

El rubio se encontraba ahora en un cuarto oscuro en donde solo podía divisar algunas siluetas de objetos que no lograba identificar, estaba caminando por ahí, buscando algo manera desesperada, no sabía que o a quien buscaba, solo sabía que tenía que encontrarla y rápido, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Siguió caminando por entre los objetos, algunos de los cuales pensó que podrían ser alguna especie de máquinas, buscando, cada vez más desesperado

-Naruto-kun…-escucho a lo lejos, de inmediato corrió en dirección de la voz tan rápido como pudo, al doblar la vuelta en una máquina, vio con terror a Anko tendida en un charco de sangre cubierta de muchas cortadas, moretones y sangrando por la boca mientras lo miraba de manera suplicante

-Naruto…por favor ayúdame…..-pidió la pelimirada extendiendo su brazo izquierdo

De inmediato el chico intento socorrerla pero al extender su mano para alcanzar la de Anko, vio con horror como esta era de repente consumida por un fuego bastante abrasador, que lo hizo retroceder un poco cubriéndose los ojos por el resplandor, al poder enfocarlos en su tutora vio como era literalmente calcinada hasta los huesos manteniendo el brazo extendido en espera de ayuda y la mirada suplicante antes de volverse solo un esqueleto y desplomarse

-¡ANKO!-el joven se arrodillo frente a la otrora maestra de las serpientes y al intentar tocarla solo pudo ver con impotencia como se convertía en polvo-¡NO ANKO!-grito, agarrando las cenizas en sus manos a punto de ponerse a llorar su perdida, cuando otro ruido llamo su atención

-Naruto…-oyó un quejito-¿e…eres…tu?-pregúntala vocecilla lastimeramente

-¿Hinata?-inquirió el chico al reconocer la voz, y de inmediato comenzó a buscarla como loco por el lugar esperando que ella no le pasara nada malo

-Naruto…por aquí….-dijo la voz de la Hyuga de manera casi moribunda, lo que asusto más al jinshuriki

Al avanzar los segundos, la desesperación del joven crecía más y más en la búsqueda de su amiga

-….Naru…to…kun….aquí…-escucho el susurro de la peliazul detrás de él, al girar, quedo horrorizado por lo que vio

Ante él estaba la chica que buscaba: Hyuga Hinata, haciendo de alfiletero humano.

La joven se encontraba de rodillas con los brazos alzados gracias a unas cadenas que tenía en las muñecas y que la aprisionaban en la pared, su ropa era la que siempre usaba, solo que no lo parecía al estar cubierta completamente de sangre, de SU sangre, mientras toda clase de objetos punzo cortantes estaban clavados en ella, en algunos casos incluso atravesándola de lado a lado

-…que bueno que….que viniste-susurro la joven que tenía sangre escurriéndole por las comisuras de la boca y con los ojos entrecerrados por la cercanía de la muerte-Naruto…kun

El chico quedo totalmente paralizado al ver la escena

-no….Hinata…..tu no….balbuceo mientras se acercaba a la Hyuga

De repente lo único que pudo sentir fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por detrás y todo se ponía negro

Al volverlos a abrir vio a una sombra que estaba entretenida cavando en la tierra con una enorme pala, le estaba echando tierra a algo frente a él, al bajar la vista vio con horror que se trataba de Ino que estaba amarrada de pies y manos, con una mordaza mientras se retorcía cada vez que la sombra le echaba tierra indicando que estaba viva

-¡INFELIZ!-grito encolerizado el Uzumaki intentando detenerlo, fue entonces cuando se percató de que él también se encontraba atado de pies y manos, pero de diferente manera, ya que tenía las brazos extendidos con las manos a la altura de si cabeza y los pies juntos con su cuerpo formando una cruz

La chica consiguió retorcerse de alguna manera que la mordaza dejo de cubrirle la boca

-¡Naruto-kun…..ayúdame!-pidió suplicante la rubia mirando a su amigo con los ojos lagrimosos cubierta casi en su totalidad de tierra

-¡BASTARDO DETENTE!-gritaba el rubio pero no importara que el gritara, la sombra seguía en su trabajo sin impártale su espectador, enterrando viva a la Yamanaka frente a la mirada de Naruto

-¡DESGRACIADO!-grito el chico retorciéndose en un intento de quedar libre de sus ataduras-¡muestra tu maldita cara para poder despedazarte!-le grito ya con los colmillos alargados y los bigotes más marcados de coraje

-oh….¿no sabes quién soy?-le contesto la sombra, mostrando una voz bastante conocida por el chico que solo atino a callarse y a abrir los ojos enormemente-¿Qué pasa, te comió la lengua el ratón?-pregunto con sarcasmo la sombra mientras clavaba la pala y se giraba

-no…no…es imposible….-musito el ojiazul aun sin querer creérselo-…no….yo…no…

-vamos….¿porque lo niegas?-cuestiono la sombra acercándose cada vez más al joven, pasando por un lugar por donde una minúscula porción de luz se filtraba mostrando una la misma melena rubia que el hijo del Yondaime veía todas las mañanas en el espejo que ocultaba sus ojos desde la perspectiva de él, así que el chico delante suyo levanto la vista para verlo de frente, mostrando unos ojos con la esclerótica negra y una pupila amarilla sin iris, con una sonrisa insana en su boca-….tu sabes que esto es lo que quieres….-le dijo sonriendo mientras movía la mano como si mostrara algo, el chico aun en shock giro la vista a la mano de su otro yo solo para ver a Yugao de rodillas amarrada de manos y con una mordaza en la boca

-¡no te atrevas a hacerle nada!-exclamo el joven

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto su reflejo aun sonriendo de manera psicópata-ella nos abandonó….nos botó como basura, no le importamos en lo absoluto, merece morir, al igual que las demás-le respondió mientras la tomaba por su larga cabellera y la obligaba a que alzara la vista-porque al final, nos abandonaran como siempre

Al verla el ojiazul pudo contemplar el miedo y la desesperación que la anbu sentía en estos momentos

-¡no le hagas nada!-repudió intentando con todas sus fuerza zafarse, de manera sorprendente, cayo con agilidad y se lanzó al ataque, mientras que de alguna manera sentía como una espada se materializaba en su mano, sin impórtale en lo absoluto este hecho, apuñalo a lo que parecía su reflejo maldito que no dejaba de sonreír

-ho, descuida, yo no le hare nada-escucho como le respondía el otro, pero la boca del que tenía enfrente no se movía, giro su cabeza a la dirección de donde provenía la voz y vio a su otro yo a un costado suyo-después de todo, tú ya lo hiciste

En ese momento el rubio regreso la vista al frente y vio con sumo terror que frente a de él estaba Yugao aun atada siendo atravesada por una espada negra que el sostenía, mirándolo de manera triste y decepcionada mientras la mordaza caía lentamente

-¿Naruto…-susurro la chica-…por qué?-pregunto de manera decepcionada y traicionada, causando que el ojiazul abriera sus ojos totalmente horrorizado mientras soltaba el arma

…

-¡NO!

El Joven Uzumaki se levantó de golpe de la cama para quedar sentado con las manos en la cabeza mientras sentía como sudaba frio, no tuvo tiempo de reparar en donde estaba, ni quien estaba con él, ya que de haberlo hecho hubiera visto a una Tenten totalmente impresionada, ya que la puerta frente a él se abrió

-Ya volví-anuncio Neko entrando a la habitación-gracias por….-no pudo continuar ya que sintió un golpe en todo el tórax que la tiro al piso, mientras que un peso no le permitía moverse-¿Naruto?-pregunto con dificultad al sentir como su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse

-¡YUGAO!-exclamó el nombrado mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la anbu-¡Yugao!-comenzó a sollozar mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su cuidadora

-Naruto…-trato de tranquilizarlo la peli-lila abrazándolo por instinto, un poco confundida por la situación-¿paso algo?-pregunto mirando de reojo a la castaña que estaba extrañada y atónita por la situación

-¡prométeme que no te iras!-le pidió el chico aun llorando-¡prométeme que no me dejaras!

La Anbu se mostró confundida por la petición y recordó lo que acababa de hablar con el Sandaime, que a partir de mañana ya no sería la cuidadora del chico, pero de alguna manera se sintió conmovida y preocupada por la acción del rubio

-Naruto…yo-intento decir

-¡prométemelo!-le volvió a pedir el chico aferrándose a ella aún más, en ese momento, la ojimiel sintió el estado del chico que estaba totalmente desesperado, y recordó que solo era un niño, un niño que nunca había ha conocido el cariño de las demás personas y aquellos que se lo habían dado lo había traicionado de alguna manera, el Anbu "Itachi" lo había dejado sin razón aparente, Anko no lo había vuelto a buscar después de lo ocurrido con los aldeanos, si bien tenía sus razones, era de esperar que aquello lastimo al niño, y por ultimo estaba ella, que lo había abandonado por su sueño y no dejaba de sentirse mal de alguna manera a diario, así que lo abrazo con un poco de más fuerza y le dijo con voz tranquila diciéndose a sí misma que ya no le importaría nada mas

-prometo que no te dejare nunca mas

Mientras tanto, la castaña veía todo con un sonrojo pensando que había estado a punto de ser descubierta por los dos

…

Había pasado más o menos unas tres horas desde aquel suceso, el rubio se encontraba ya más calmado caminando por la aldea, Yugao lo había acompañado hasta que se calmó y lo saco del hospital, mientras que Tenten había desaparecido del lugar tan pronto el joven se tranquilizó, ahora mismo se encontraba caminando en dirección a la torre del Hokage a intentar hablar con el sobre los extraños sucesos ocurridos este mes y ver si podía pedirle que le diera algun pergamino de técnicas o mejor de fuin jutsu ya que Jiraya lo había instruido en lo básico y con ello sello sus espadas para traerlas sin causar preguntas pero el arte le había interesado

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que al doblar la esquina solo sintió como chocaba con alguien que lo mando de espaldas al suelo

-¡Auch!-Escucho que se quejaron tras el golpe

-¡lo siento!-exclamo levantándose e intentando ayudar a la persona con quien había tenido el accidente-oh…espera…tu eres-susurro reconociendo a la chica con quien había chocado-Temari de la aldea de Suna, ¿estás bien?

La nombrada reacciono al reconocer la voz, y levanto al visa para encontrarse con otro rubio que le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, de inmediato se sonrojo por esa muestra de caballerosidad que ya no quedaba en el mundo ninja

-gra….gracias….-respondió aceptando la ayuda-tú eres Uzumaki Naruto ¿No?-pregunto recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa

-y dime Temari-chan-empezó el joven, sonrojando a un más a la ojicafe por su manera de llamarla-¿Cómo está tu hermano Gaara?-pregunto con interés

Decir que Temari estaba asombrada era como decir que Gai era una persona normal, cosa completamente falsa, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba por su hermano, su hermano el "psicópata asesino", de manera tan normal como si nombraran el tiempo que hace, cosa que nunca ocurría, además de que mostraba un genuino interés en él, cosa aún más asombrosa, lo que causo que no respondiera de inmediato

-¿y bien?-inquirió esperando una respuesta el Uzumaki

-…bueno…él…está….bien….-contesto dudosa la chica

-genial, salúdalo de mi parte-se despidió siguiendo su camino el chico, dejando a una atontada y completamente asombrada Temari

-"lo sabía…ese chico es especial…"-pensó sonriendo antes de irse

…

-¿y bien?-pregunto el chico cruzado de brazos-espero una respuesta-indico mirando a sus acompañantes frente a el-¿Qué fue eso?

-**fui yo, mocoso, estaba a aburrido**-le contesto el pelirrojo restándole importancia

-no me jodas Kurama, ambos sabemos que no fuste tu-le contesto el rubio llamándolo por su nombre, ya que en la oficina del sandaime le había comentado que había estado entrenando con unas personas que conoció por accidente y al nombrarlas no podía decir "Kyubi", por lo que el zorro le dijo que lo llamara así, ya que ese era su nombre, al principio el Uzumaki se sorprendió pero acepto llamarlo así-quiero una respuesta satisfactoria a ese sueño

-_desafortunadamente Naruto, no podemos dártela de momento_-le contesto el de blanco, tan serio como siempre-_aun no estás listo_

-bien-acepto de mal modo el jinchuriki-lo dejare por ahora, pero si algo como esto vuelve a pasar, querré todas las respuestas pero tengo que preparar algo para la noche así que, adiós-finalizo antes de desaparecer de la sala de la iglesia donde se había enfrentado a Kurama

-_deberíamos decirle-_puntualizo el peliblanco

-**no está listo**-contesto el zorro de manera cortante

…

Yugao se paró frente a la puerta del departamento de Naruto y suspiro, aun no podía pensar en cómo le diría que a partir de mañana ya no lo seguiría cuidando después de lo que le dijo en el hospital

-pensara que lo abandonare otra vez-susurro, había estado pensando en eso desde que lo dejo en Ichirakus para pensar un poco, y al volver no lo encontró, por lo que no se preocupo pensando que había ido a entrenar así que se fue con Kurenai y Anko a un bar y les contó lo ocurrido en el hospital, ante lo que Anko se mostró celosa y molesta mientras que Yuhi bastante divertida

Lanzo otro suspiro y giro la llave para entrar

-¡sorpresa!-exclamo el de los bigotes, de verdad sorprendiendo a su cuidadora, ya que toda la casa estaba decorada como si se tratara de una fiesta

-Naruto…¿Qué es esto…?-pregunto anonada

-¿otra vez lo volviste a olvidar?-inquirió divertido el joven

-¿Qué?

-hoy es tres de noviembre-le recordó el chico, a lo que la anbu abrió los ojos sorprendida-así que: ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo desde que era Jounin, siempre se olvidaba de su cumpleaños, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que a veces ni siquiera recordaba que día era, pero era ese día, tres de noviembre, su cumpleaños

-lo recordaste…-susurro feliz mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por su ojos

El rubio solo sonrió mientras la abrazaba y la llevaba a la mesa de la mano, ya que en ella se encontraba un pequeño pastel circular, un poco pequeño, con una cara de gato, además de varias velas en él, pero lo que descoloco a la ojimiel fue la leyenda "cuídate" debajo de la cara del felino, por lo que volteo a ver a su acompañante bastante curiosa

-lo sé-fue todo lo que respondió el chico sin dejar de sonreír-sé que a partir de mañana ya no me cuidaras más, me lo dijo Jiji esta tarde

-Naruto….no…-intento protestar la chica

-pero no importa, porque sé que no me abandonaras, porque lo prometiste-le recordó

Ante esto, la anbu se acordó de que para Naruto, una promesa era sagrada ya que él nunca las rompía

-sí, te lo prometí-le dijo sonriendo-y yo nunca rompo una promesa, soy Uzuki Yugao y seré la mejor Anbu algún día "dattebayo"-termino haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-hey, eso no fue gracioso-le reprocho con a modo de puchero el chico

-para mi si lo fue-le contesto sonriendo la pelilila antes de reír un poco-pero ahora quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños

-eeh…bueno veras…no he tenido dinero…así que…..pues….-intento disculparse bastante nervioso el chico

-descuida, ya sé que me puedes regalar-le dijo acercándose a el

-¿el qué?

Sin decir nada más, la joven se inclinó un poco y poso sus delicados labios en los del rubio, sabía que no era el primer beso de ambos, pero eso no le importaba, solamente hizo lo que su corazón le había dicho que hiciera, no más, no menos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo

-"si no lo hago ahora…lo perderé"-pensó mientras lo besaba, antes de separarse-eso era lo que quería de regalo…-le dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-bien…pues…¡empecemos la fiesta!-dijo el ojiazul sonriendo mientras que a Yugao no le importaba que fueran solo ellos dos, ella estaba bastante feliz con eso

…

Nuestro joven héroe se encontraba caminando tranquilamente junto con Yugao al estadio en donde se llevarían a cabo los combates del examen Chunin, lo curioso era que iban agarrados de la mano, lo que provocaba los celos entre los pocos hombres que aun había por las calles de la aldea

Justamente llegando, a la entrada del coliseo el chico vio a todas sus amigas en la puerta

-¡Hola chicas!-saludo enérgicamente llamando la atención de todas que voltearon bastante felices

-¡Hola Naruto/Naruto-kun!-saludaron todas a coro, pero de inmediato miraron con odio puro a la anbu que se intimido al sentir las auras asesinas de las 6 chicas

-Naruto-kun ¿vienes a ver las peleas?-pregunto tímidamente la chica, aunque desde el beso, ya no tartamudeaba al estar con el

Las demás mujeres la vieron con cara de "no es obvio", lo cual cohibió un poco a la peliazul

-no-contesto tranquilamente el ojiazul

-¿a no?-inquirió Anko un poco sorprendida

-No, solo vine a acompañar a Yugao a la entrada-contesto con simplicidad, descolocando a sus acompañantes

-¿en serio?-cuestiono la nombrada sorprendida

-así es, no tengo ganas de ver el estúpido favoritismo descarado hacia Neji o Sasuke, así que mejor me voy, tengo que reponer el entrenamiento de ayer-le contesto mientras daba media vuelta y se despedía de todas con un gesto de la mano comenzando a caminar siendo mirado por todas la chicas

-Naruto cambio en este mes-menciono al aire Sakura

-sí, cambio mucho-le secundo Ino

-se ha vuelto más maduro-señalo Himari

-más inteligente-siguió Hinata

-más centrado-continuo Tenten

-más sexy-fue el turno de Anko de hablar y todas se sonrojaron al no poder negar eso

-en fin, ha mejorado en todos los sentidos-termino Yugao mientras entraba al coliseo junto a las demás chicas

….

-bien ¿empezamos?-pregunto al aire el rubio mientras llegaba al prado unos 20 o 30 minutos después de dejar a sus amigas en el coliseo

-**cuando gustes gaki**-le contesto el zorro

Estaba a punto de liberar sus espadas para entrenar cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió toda la aldea

-¿pero qué diablos?-pregunto confundido le chico mientras subía a la punta de un árbol y veía cientos de explosiones por toda la aldea-¿un ataque? ¿Pero quién?

-_eso es lo que menos importa ahora Naruto_-le dijo en su mente Shippu-_la aldea está siendo atacada, tendrás que luchar_

-lo sé-contesto mordiéndose el labio antes de bajar de un salto del árbol

**-¡vamos a empezar gaki, que siento que será una gran fiesta!**

…

**Fin del Capítulo IV**

…

**¡Por fin! Termine, lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí esta, el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, aunque sé que no pasó nada interesante en este mes, era necesario para explicar varias cosas y poner el entrenamiento de Naruto, pero no se preocupen para los amantes de la acción, el siguiente capítulo estará lleno de ella**

**Próximamente: **

**Capítulo V: Kitsune, Tanuki, Hebi**


	5. Chapter 5

-vaya, esa explosión ha sido bastante cerca-se quejó el chico mirando una columna de humo a unos doscientos metros de donde él estaba, en los límites del bosque

-_espera Naruto_-escucho en su mente-_¿A dónde vas?_

-no es obvio-le contesto el rubio sin siquiera molestarse en solo pensarlo-el del ataque es el Hebi no feisu, y si lo que leí es correcto, su maestro fue Jiji, así que lo más probable es que lo intente matar

**-¿cómo lo sabes?-**le pregunto esta vez Kurama

-si fuera un ninja renegado, pedófilo y de mente retorcida, es lo que haría yo-contesto con simplicidad

_-está bien, pero tenemos otros problemas aparte de la serpiente_-le comentó Shippu

-¿Cuáles?

-**siento la presencia de mi hermano cerca-**le contesto el pelirrojo

-¿hermano? ¿Otro bijuu?-cuestiono desconcertado el joven

-**sí, y el pelirrojo de la arena es su jinchuriki**

-bueno, eso explica por qué me sentía de alguna manera conectado con el-conjeturo el chico-pero….¿no se supone que se iba a enfrentar contra SasUKE en las finales de chunnin?-se preguntó remarcando las tres últimas silabas del nombre de su compañero de equipo

-**si...así era, y también siento su presencia junto a la del Ichibi…**

-¡genial! Que se encargue el sí dice ser tan "poderoso"-dijo con sarcasmo-yo tengo que ir a salvar a Jiji

-**pero ese no es el problema**-siguió sin hacerle caso el zorro-**también siento la presencia de tu compañera de equipo con ellos..**

-¡Mierda! ¡Sakura!-exclamo le chico apretando los puños-¿Dónde están?

-**del otro lado de la aldea, cerca del "bosque de la muerte"**

-y…¿Qué se supone que hare para llegar hasta allá?-pregunto bajando del árbol y mirando como varios ninjas lo rodeaban de inmediato

-_acaso…._

**-no es obvio….**

-supongo que habrá que…

El chico se llevó su mano izquierda a la cadera derecha y su mano derecha a su respectivo hombro (el derecho) del cual salieron unas espadas por arte de la invocación, sin nube de humo, solamente aparecieron, se materializaron, la blanca en su cadera y la roja en su hombro con todo y sus fundas

-_**Eliminarlos a todos!**_-exclamaron las tres voces volviéndose una sola al momento en que el rubio desenfundaba

**Capítulo V: Hebi Tanuki to Kitsune**

**-**_Naruto...¿recuerdas sobre lo que hablamos la otra ves?-_le pregunto el peliblanco en su cabeza

-sí, toda pelea trae odio, pero vivimos en el mundo Shinobi y el matar es necesario, ya que si no los matas, ellos te mataran a ti o a tus amigos-el contesto seriamente mirando a los Díez ninjas que estaban ahí rodeándolo-odio hacerlo, pero si esto es una guerra y ellos podrían matar a las personas que me importan, no dudare en matarlos, si sobrevivo ya veré como remediarlo

**-¡exacto, preocúpate por tu futuro cuando sepas que vas a tener uno!**-le grito el zorro en su mente

En un momento a otro, sin que nadie pudiera ver que paso realmente el chico apareció detrás de los ninjas del sonido y de la arena con sus espadas medio enfundadas y al terminar de hacerlo con un sonoro "click" los shinobis cayeron en pedacitos con una lluvia de sangre

-Ryūketsu no kaze (viento sangriento)-susurro para seguir caminando por la calle que mostraba ya algunos edificios derrumbados

-_bien, pasemos al segundo punto en la lista_-le dijo Shippu en su cabeza con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-¿y cuál es?

-_el elemento sorpresa_

-explícate-fue todo lo que pidió el rubio mientras atravesaba a unos cuantos ninjas de Suna con sus espadas de manera fácil

_-la mejor manera de acabar con tus enemigos es sorprenderlos_

-¿y cómo haría eso?

-_guarda tu insignia y cúbrete el rostro, así no sabrán de que bando estas_

-¿pero eso no hará que los de Konoha me ataquen también?-inquirió curioso el ojiazul cuando sacudía sus espadas para quitarles el exceso de sangre que tenían

_-sí, y precisamente eso ayudara, si te atacan podrías noquearlos, y solo matarías a los de Otto y Suna_

**-es ganar o ganar mocoso-**le aseguro el zorro-**matas a los ninjas que invaden, y te desquitas con los de Konoha por las palizas que te acomodaban cuando eras niño. Y lo mejor es que nunca sabrán que fuiste tú**

**-**me agrada la idea-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, la verdad es que no deseaba hacerles algún daño a esas personas, pero no estaría mal desquitarse por tantos años de duras palizas

De inmediato se guardó su Hitae-ate en uno de sus bolsillos

-¿pero con que me cubro la cara?-se preguntó esquivando un par de kunais y lanzando un sho en contra del shinobi que termino incrustado en una pared

Y como si respondieran a sus dudas, una fuerte explosión tuvo lugar a un par de metros de donde él estaba, había explotado la tienda de utensilios ninja especializadas para Anbus de la aldea, lo que había hecho volar cientos de máscaras por los aires, pero curiosamente, una máscara en especial cayo prácticamente a sus pies, esta tenía una forma humanoide, un poco ovalada y tenía tres triángulos rojos en la parte superior izquierda que solo llegaban un poco más arriba de los ojos, de alguna manera aquella mascara se le hizo familiar, por lo que la cogió y se la coloco

-"¿y bien?"

-_creo que eso no será suficiente…_-le contestaron en su mente-_la gente te reconocerá por tu estatura y por tu pelo_

-"¿y que propones?"

-**eres el mejor usando henges ¿por qué no haces uno?-**opino el zorro

-"podría funcionar"-contesto el chico guardando sus katanas y juntando sus manos en el sello del carnero-"…Henge no jutsu…."

En ese instante una nube de humo lo cubrió, para cuando esta se dispersó, se podía vislumbrar a un joven de unos 15 años, con el cabello curiosamente Naranja, y los ojos de color café, que se veían por los orificios de la máscara, solo su ropa no cambio, pero si se ajustó a su nueva estatura

-"¿y ahora?"-pregunto de nuevo

_**-perfecto-**_dijeron sus dos acompañantes al unísono

-ahora, a cortar unos cuantos cuellos-dijo mientras desenfundaba, lo interesante era que esa mascara al parecer contaba con un distorsionador de voz, ya que esta sonaba bastante….curiosa, como si tuviera eco y fuera gutural (ya saben, el efecto voz Vizard de Bleach)-"bien, eso ayuda más"-pensó mientras saltaba a unos tejados y le cortaba el cuello por la espalda a tres ninjas del sonido que peleaban contra uno de konoha de un tajo

-¿tú quién eres?-pregunto el ninja de Konoha poniéndose en posición de defensa

-eh…que descortés, así le agradeces al que salvo tu vida-se burló el joven guardando su espada roja, con la que había matado a los shinobis, pero al ver al hombre, lo reconoció como uno de los ninjas que lo atacaba y luego desaparecía en cuando llegaba alguno de sus Anbus cuidadores-"menuda suerte tengo hoy"-pensó divertido

-es una guerra y no traes ninguna bandana por lo que podrías ser enemigo-y sin decir más el hombre se lanzó contra el intentado golpearlo, pero el joven desvió el golpe con su antebrazo derecho y le conecto tremenda izquierda en el costado derecho, que aun teniendo el chaleco Chunnin le rompió un par de costillas, para después darle un golpe certero en el costado izquierdo de su cuello con su mano derecha abierta en forma de espada que lo noqueo

-"tenías razón Kurama, esto es ganar o ganar"-le dijo en su mente el chico, bastante feliz-"no tenía idea de que desquitarse se sintiera tan bien, además, estando inconsciente, lo darán por muerto y no lo atacaran, así que además, le hice un favor"-dicho esto siguió su camino saltando por los tejados rebanando por la espalda a los ninjas invasores y dejando inconscientes a los ninjas nativos que lo atacaban

-_bien Naruto, punto número tres de la lista_-escucho a Shippu, llevaba solo un cuarto de la aldea recorrida, pero era el más atacado, por lo que ayudó mucho ahí-_siempre se puede aprender de todo en todo momento_

-¿de qué hablas, estamos en guerra, recuerdas?-cuestiono desesperado el chico

-_sí, y aun en una guerra se pueden aprender cosas nuevas_-le respondió-_detente_

El chico obedeció y se detuvo en un tejado desierto

-bien…¿y ahora qué?-pregunto molesto

-_mira a tu alrededor…..-_le dijo el peliblanco_-¿qué vez?_

-"guerra"-le contesto rápidamente el chico-"¿ahora puedo ir a ella?"

-_Naruto…-_le regaño el alma de espada-_observa a tu alrededor….¿qué vez?_

-"ninjas peleando unos contra otros"-contesto tranquilizándose un poco

-_observa bien…¿Qué notas?_

En ese momento, el ahora pelinaranja abrió los ojos un poco más, aun atreves de la máscara.

-que todos usan los mismos jutsus…-dijo finalmente

_-exacto_

-**Gaki…¿sabes por qué tu sensei venció al espadachín gatana de la niebla en el puente, si ya se había ocultado en su niebla?**-le pregunto esta vez el zorro

-"porque ya la había hecho en su primera batalla"-contesto automáticamente el chico

-_correcto, Naruto, casi todos los ninjas cometen un error enorme sin saberlo, todos aprenden un par de jutus, los mejores Jounins y anbu como promedio 10 técnicas conocen, y se centran en ellas para crear un estilo propio, lo cual en general está bien, pero en una pelea solo te limita y hace que crees inconscientemente una rutina, esto vuelve a los combates repetitivos, y la victoria se obtiene al reconocer la rutina de tu oponente y utilizar la tuya para repeler la de tu contrincante_

_-_**¿Por qué crees que tu sensei es tan famoso? ¿Recuerdas la presentación que le hizo Zabuza?**

-"Sharingan no Kakashi, el Copy-nin, aquel que ha copiado más de mil jutsus"-recordó en voz alta para nadie en particular

-_el conocer tantas técnicas, hace que tenga un repertorio tan amplio, lo cual le da ventaja sobre la mayoría de sus oponentes_

-"al tener más técnicas que utilizar, hace que su enemigo no descifre su rutina"-conjeturo el ninja

-_Bingo_

-**por eso te enseñamos los Kidous, ahora…¡aplícalos!-**le grito el zorro para que después aparecieran 20 ninjas de Otto y de Suna en el tejado

-vaya, vaya, ¿así que tú eres el que está armando tanto revuelo?-pregunto uno de los ninjas-tendremos que ponerte "quieto" porque estas resultando una molestia para nosotros

-Inténtalo-le reto el chico detrás de la mascara

De inmediato, dos ninjas intentaron encestarle un Suiryudan no jutsu que el chico esquivo saltando un par de metros solo para caer en una trampa al sentir a otros tres que estaban en el aire con él rodeándolo. Haciendo la misma secuencia de sellos al mismo tiempo

-¡Fuuton: Fuutopa!-exclamaron al unísono los tren ninjas mientras exhalaban una bala de aire de aproximadamente treinta centímetros cada uno, dejándolo sin salida aparente

-Seki (repulsión)-susurro el pelinaranja poniendo sus manos a cada lado y creando dos escudos tipo medieval redondos de color azul transparente, como su chakra, rodeándole, que detuvieron el ataque

-Katon: Karyudan-exclamo otro hombre que estaba encima de él mandándole el misil-dragón de fuego a corta distancia. Por lo que consiguió impactarlo de lleno y mandarlo de regreso al suelo a destruir el edificio y reducirlo a escombros, dejando una columna de humo bastante grande

-listo, amenaza neutralizada-dijo el ninja que había lanzado el Karyudan

-no era la gran cosa…-se quejó uno de los que no había hecho nada mientras se daba la vuelta al igual que sus compañeros dispuestos a irse

-¿A dónde cojones creen que van?-escucharon la voz siniestra viniendo de la columna de humo-si esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer, entonces están jodidos…

Al voltear los hombres al lugar de donde venía la voz, fueron testigos de cómo entre el humo que seguía ahí, se podían empezar a distinguir la figura de dos pequeños faros rojos que poco a poco empezaron a tomar la forma de ojos

-ahora es mi turno…-dijo con burla la persona detrás de la máscara mientras empezaba a salir lentamente de la nube que comenzaba a disiparse, mientras levantaba con pereza el brazo derecho y lo dejaba a la altura de su cabeza extendido y un poco doblado con el dorso hacia el cielo para después juntar sus dedos medio y pulgar dejando la uña del primero bajo la del segundo, para después realizar un movimiento rápido soltando el dedo medio como si se tratase de una catapulta invertida

-Sho

Tras estas palabras, el ninja que se había burlado de él y que estaba de frente doblo su cabeza hacia atrás de manera brusca y cayó al suelo muerto, revelando un agujero en el centro de su frente

-¡infeliz!-grito encabronado uno de los shinobis que estaba al lado del que había caído regresando a ver al atacante, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí, ahora estaba entre él y otro ninja apuntándoles con ambas manos en forma de pistolas de dos dedos

-Byuakurai-susurro para que desde las puntas de sus dedos salieran un rayo blanco que impacto contra los ninjas que comenzaron a convulsionarse debido a la descarga eléctrica antes de caer prácticamente fritos, y muertos

-"van tres, faltan diecisiete"-se dijo a sí mismo el pelinaranja

-Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu-dijo un otto-nin reaccionando después de la muerte de sus tres camaradas

Pero el joven de ojos cafés solo dio un salto mortal hacia atrás de un par de metros para caer con una rodilla en el suelo y con sus manos extendidas tocando el piso

-Tsuzuri Raiden-dijo emitiendo una descarga eléctrica desde sus manos que se esparció gracias al agua dejada por el jutsu anterior que sirvió de conductor hacia los mismos ninjas, los cuales saltaron para evitar el ataque, bueno no todos, tres no tuvieron tiempo de saltar y quedaron también reducidos a pedazos de carne chamuscados

-catorce….

-Fuuton: Fuutopa-dijeron dos ninjas lanzando aun en el aire su técnica contra el de la máscara que desapareció de su vista y apareció frente a ellos con las espadas desenfundadas empalándoles el cráneo a ambos, cayendo ya sin vida al suelo

-te tengo-le dijo al oído uno de los ninjas detrás de él cuándo toco tierra mientras farios aros de hilos lo enredaban, de echo eran bastantes puesto que lo rodearon de pie al cuello con los hilos, cuyas puntas terminaban con cinco personas diferentes

-Katon: Ryuka no jutsu-exclamaron los cinco individuos esperando con eso darle muerte al chico

-Danku (Rechazo vacío)-susurro antes de que su cuerpo brillara pos unos segundos antes de que las cinco llamas lo atraparan

Los doce ninjas restantes sonrieron satisfechos pensando que había cumplido su objetico, cuando las llamas de dispersaron y pudieron observar al joven guerrero sin un solo rasguño

-bien…¿Cuál será su siguiente golpe?-pregunto burlonamente mientras daba un paso al frente

-ba…¡bakemono!-grito desesperado uno de los ninjas y se lanzó directo a él con la intención de apuñalarlo con su kunai

El llamado monstro solo se hizo a un lado, toreando al hombre que se detuvo unos segundos después para que su cabeza se separara de su cuerpo y uno gran chorro de sangre brotara de su cuello

-faltan once-susurro escalofriantemente el chico, vaya de verdad era bueno en actuación, ese papel de demonio inmortal le estaba saliendo a la perfección y estaba usando el mismo ataque de Kakashi en su primera batalla contra Zabuza, el daño psicológico, ya que los once ninjas restante huyeron despavoridos del lugar, o eso intentaron, ya que él no los dejo utilizando su Kirikizu Noworareta para volverlos cenizas a todos

-"bien, sigamos, han pasado alrededor de veinte minutos, y aun no voy ni a la mitad"-pensó para después seguir su camino matando a los ninjas invasores y noqueando a los de Konoha que lo atacaban

**-lo has hecho bien chico, pero esta parece que será una larga fiesta**-le dijo Kurama

-_¡Naruto, a la derecha!_-le alerto Shippu a tiempo para que el joven reaccionara desenfundando su espada blanca para bloquear un ataque de una ninjato, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con una máscara de gato

**-¿Quién lo diría?-**se burló el zorro

-Neko….-susurro el chico al ver quien era su atacante

…

Estaba que quería que todo se lo llevara el diablo, bueno, francamente eso era lo que estaba pasando

Desde que se había despedido de Naruto había pasado a lo sumo unos 50 minutos y a pesar de haberse separado tres años de él, ahora tenía mucho miedo de no volverlo a ver ya que si no moría ella, podía morir él, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, por eso es que estaba actuando con toda la precaución posible desde que la guerra se desato, hace por lo menos 20 minutos, pero toda su precaución se fue derecho a la basura al correrse los rumores en los primeros 10 minutos de un extraño de pelo naranja y máscara extraña, sin ninguna insignia que lo acreditara de alguna aldea, que estaba acabando tanto con ninjas de Otto y Suna como de Konoha

Al principio pensó que se trataba de Naruto, pero al escuchar que era alguien de por lo menos 15 años desecho esos pensamientos, era imposible que fuera el, por lo que hizo todo lo que pudo para avanzar del coliseo de los exámenes a la parte del bosque en la que el ojiazul entrenaba, separándose en el proceso de Anko, Kurenai y Himari, pero había bastantes ninjas por esa zona, lo cual solo aumentaba su miedo de no encontrar con vida al rubio, siguió deshaciéndose de los ninjas invasores que solo entorpecían su avance hasta que lo vio, no a la persona que estaba buscando, más bien la persona por la que se produjeron esos rumores que se propagaron como pólvora por la aldea invadida, el chico pelinaranja con una máscara que daba la apariencia de un esqueleto, lo vio cuando peleaba con los veinte ninjas de Otto y Suna y los derrotaba fácilmente, con movimientos precisos y soportando todos sus ataques, lo cual era aterrador, puesto que al parecer, ninguna técnica de Ninjutsu parecía dañarlo, pero lo que le infundio más temor, fue el percatare de las espadas utilizadas y del que parecía venir justamente de donde su "amigo" entrenaba

Por lo que de inmediato se lanzó en su contra, pero al parecer el sujeto tenía muy buenos reflejos, lo encaro directo a los ojos y lo noto sorprendido y susurro su nombre de Anbu, pero pensó que lo dijo solo por su máscara, por lo que no le presto intención

-¿eres tú, Naruto?-pregunto con vos fría pero aun sin poder ocultar la esperanza de que le respondiera que si

-lo siento señorita, pero se equivocó de persona-le contesto tranquilamente haciéndose hacia atrás y quedando frente a ella en posición de ataque-mi nombre es….Kurosaki Ichigo-mintió lo mejor que pudo, consiguiéndolo extraordinariamente

_-¿Qué crees que haces?-_le preguntaron en su mente

-"quiero pelear con Yugao-chan"-respondió de manera despreocupada

-**mocoso, llevamos prisa por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos que detener al Shukaku y salvar a tu amiga y al hokage**-le recordó el zorro

-"lo sé, pero esta es una oportunidad única"-les contesto-"enfrentarme contra un Anbu, para saber si me poder enfrentar a mis siguientes oponentes, y que mejor que enfrentarme con Yugao"

-¿y esas espadas de donde las sacaste?-pregunto confusa la joven, sin poder evitar que el miedo se volviera a apoderar de ella, un miedo que se cumplió

-se las quite al cadáver de un niño rubio en el bosque-le contesto impasible sacando también la roja que tenía en la cintura

_-¡Naruto!-_le regaño Shippu-_sabes que no es bueno mentir sobre tu muerte, en especial con las personas que te quieren_

-"lo sé, pero tengo que enojarla para que me ataque lo mejor que pueda, Yugao jamás se ha querido enfrentar conmigo, dice que aun soy muy joven para llegarle siquiera a los talones, quiero ver si es verdad"-termino tensando los músculos listos para la acción

-_cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se pueden hacer realidad-_fue todo lo que le dijo el peliblanco

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, la pelilila se encontraba quieta en su lugar en el tejado, tal vez demasiado quieta, mientras todas las imágenes de los momentos lindos que había pasado con el Uzumaki se rompían en su cabeza, junto con algo en su pecho, y de no haber sido por la máscara, su oponente habría visto la mueca de dolor que se dibujó en su rosto antes de lanzarse a una velocidad abrumadora contra el enmascarado no-animal

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!-grito cuando su ninja-to choco con la Katana del otro, mientras aplicaba toda su fuerza en el ataque, lo que hizo que el ojicafe tuviera que hacerse a un lado al no poder contra la fuerza de la chica

-**regla número uno: jamás hagas enojar a una mujer, mucho menos con la muerte de un ser querido, menos aun si es una anbu con una ninja-to**-le recordó el pelirrojo

-"anotado"-le contesto mientras se dedicaba a bloquear los ataques de una enfurecida Yugao, o al menos intentarlo, dado que la chica era bastante rápida, flexible y experimentada, eso sumado a la furia que tenía en esos momentos consiguieron que en cuestión de minutos ya le había cortado parte de su ropa, y eso que estaba ocupando sus dos espadas.

De repente, la Anbu se separó de él y realizo una secuencia de sellos

-¡Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!-exclamo lanzando la bola de fuego contra el chico que aún estaba aturdido por los ataques anteriores, pero que levanto su mano derecha mientras sujetaba sus dos espadas con una mano

-Danku-dijo y la gran bola de fuego que se estrelló con una pared invisible, quedando una cortina de humo en la cual se lanzó para atacar a su oponente que no se esperaba que saliera de entre el humo, por lo que solo pudo empezar a defenderse de los ataques del joven

-"es rápido, tiene conocimientos avanzados de Kenjutsu, aunque es un estilo que no reconozco, pero no tiene experiencia"-pensó mientras bloquea todos los ataques del chico como podía antes de darle una patada en el estómago en cuando descuido su guardia, que lo mandó un par de metros hacia atrás

-eres bueno, pero solo conseguiste acabar con todos esos ninjas por que los tomaste por sorpresa-le dijo con odio y burla

-¿eso crees?-pregunto divertido el chico mientras lanzaba su Katana blanca al aire y apuntaba su dedo como lo había hecho anteriormente con los ninjas, en cuando soltó el disparo, la anbu se lanzó a un lado para evitar el ataque

-"si no lo hubiera visto antes, esa técnica me habría matado"-pensó fugazmente pero se sorprendió al ver al pelinaranja a su lado listo para cortarla, con la espada roja en su mano derecha cruzada y retrasada

-Nadegiri-dijo el chico cuando lanzo el corte, que fue bloqueado por la anbu, pero el golpe fue tan poderoso que le rompió la ninja-to y estuvo a punto de cortarla, pero consiguió desparecerse con el Sunshin y aparecer un par de metros alejada

-"sabía que lo había visto pelear, por eso ocupo esa técnica como distracción"-pensó-"pero es raro, juraría que detuvo su espada antes de cortarme"

-eres buena, anbu-le dijo el joven de negro-pero sin tu ninja-to ya no me interesa pelear contra ti

-¡¿de qué diablos hablas?-pregunto de nuevo colérica-¡esto aún no ha acabado!

-me temo que si-le contesto su oponente levantando su mano derecha de nuevo

La ojimiel iba a empezar una secuencia de sellos para su siguiente ataque, pero las palabras de su rival la aturdieron

-Sai (obstrucción)

Al instante la anbu sintió como sus brazos eran jalados por alguna fuerza invisible hacia atrás de ella, quedando prácticamente sus antebrazos pegados, si no fuera por su flexibilidad, eso le hubiera dislocado los hombros, sin poder moverlos ni en centímetro, forcejeo en vano solo para sentir a su agresor a su espalda

-Se acabó anbu-le dijo antes de pegarle una patada muy débil en la parte de atrás de las rodillas que la obligo a caer, acto seguido se levantó la máscara descubriendo su boca, y por ende desactivando el modificador de voz, y le susurró al oído-eso fue divertido Yugao-chan, nos vemos en cuando la guerra acabe

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron aún detrás de su máscara después de haber pensado que moriría, al escuchar esa voz antes de que todo se fuera negro, por el golpe en la nuca que le dio el de la máscara dejándola inconsciente

**-¿feliz? ya peleaste con ella, ¿ahora podemos seguir nuestro camino?-**pregunto molesto el Kyubi en su mente

-"claro"-le contesto tranquilamente mientras se volvía a colocar la máscara y continuaba con su avance hacia el bosque de la muerte

…

Esto estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

-debo admitirlo, para ser solo unas zorras de Konoha, son bastante buenas, Mitarashi Anko, la Jounin-hebi, Yuhi Kurenai, la experta en Genjutsu, y tu una simple Chunin-felicito un Jounin de Otto al trio de chicas atadas y amordazadas, recargadas en una pared, o por lo menos la mitad de esta.

Desde que la invasión empezó, habían pasado alrededor de 25 minutos en los cuales Yugao se había separado de ellas por ir en busca de Naruto, pero a pesar de haber acabado con por lo menos 30 ninjas cada una, el número de invasores era superior a lo que ellas hubieran podido esperar, lo cual las había llevado a esta situación, el ser capturadas por el enemigo

-bien, a ti-dijo el ninja mirando a la pelimorada-estoy seguro que Orochimaru-sama querrá verte para hablar de los viejos tiempos-le aviso ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de la mujer-pero en cuanto a ustedes dos-miro a la Jounin del equip la pelirroja-supongo que nos podremos divertir un poco con ustedes antes de que Orochimaru-sama experimente con sus cuerpos

Ambas kunoichis no pudieron disimular una mirada de terror ante esta declaración, eran ninjas, si, sabían que esto podía pasar en una guerra, sí, pero jamás pensaron que de verdad pasaría esto, se sintieron impotentes ante el destino que parecían tener por delante

-Taicho-llamo un hombre que estaba con el que hablaba con las mujeres-perdí comunicación con el resto del equipo, parece que no pudieron con el "Shinigami sustituto"-avisó

Cierto, el "Shinigami sustituto", un rumor que se estaba corriendo desde que inicio la invasión, sobre un tipo de pelo naranja y mascara tétrica que atacaba a cualquier cosa que se le cruzara ya que parecía no ser de ninguna de las aldeas involucradas en esta lucha y que por los recientes informes, parecía que los Ninjutsus no le afectaban, lo que lo hacía parecer como el mismísimo dios de la muerte, pero decía ser humano, de ahí el sobrenombre, odiaban admitirlo, pero esa era su única esperanza

-bah, qué más da-dijo el tipo restándole importancia-la guerra se está llevando acabo más en el este y en el norte, no tiene motivos para venir al oeste-dedujo con simplicidad-bien, ahora señoritas, que empiece la diversión-anuncio acercando sus manos a los pechos de la jounin de ojos rojos que por instinto los cerro esperando sentir el contacto tan jamás indeseado, solo consiguiendo escuchar un grito ahogado por parte de Himari y sentir un enorme peso sobre ella, estaban tan aterrada que tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de algo, el cuerpo sobre ella estaba inmóvil

Al abrirlos para ver que sucedía, observo con horror como la cabeza del ninja estaba empalada contra la pared por una espada blanca que ahora estaba teñida de rojo por la sangre del hombre

De inmediato, las tres mujeres orientaron su mirada hacia el otro hombre, solo para ver como este perdía la cabeza al ser cortada con facilidad por el hombre de pelo naranja con mascara del mismo demonio que tenía en su mano derecha una espada roja como la sangre de la que estaba cubierto en la mayor parte del cuerpo

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se acercó a la jounin de pelo negro y se agacho, lo que causo que la mujer volviera a cerrar los ojos esperando que pasara algo desagradable, pero al no sentir nada por segunda ocasión, abrió los ojos para ver como el Shinigami sacaba su espada de la cabeza del ninja muerto, la agitaba un poco para sacarle el exceso de sangre y la guardarba en la funda que traía en su cadera

-vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí….-dijo con simplicidad

…

-**perdimos mucho tiempo peleando con la anbu**-le regaño el zorro mientras iba cortando o noqueando a sus enemigos, según de que aldea fueran**-siento como el chakra del ojitos raros está cayendo en picada y el de tu amiga que los había estado siguiendo, ya está llegando con ellos**

-"lo sé"-le contesto en su mente el chico mientras empalaba la cabeza de un ninja de Suna con su Katana roja para después cortarle el cuello obteniendo una "brocheta de cabeza" y luego lanzarla contra otro ninja que estaba distraído peleando con uno de Konoha y por ende no pudo esquivar-a este paso llegare en menos de tres minutos ahí

**-para cómo está la situación, no sé si vayan a aguantar, el chakra del Ichibi está cada vez haciéndose más fuerte**

-"descuida llegaremos pronto"-dijo pero se detuvo al ver que algo pasaba a unos metros

**-¿y ahora qué?-**le pregunto el demonio molesto

El joven se acercó un poco más a la acción y reconoció a sus amigas y a alguien más

-Anko-chan, Himari-chan y….-susurro reconociendo a las personas atadas-la sensei del equipo de Hinata: Yuhi Kurenai

**-¡por favor! ¡No tenemos tiempo!-**le grito el pelirrojo

-_siempre hay tiempo para salvar a alguien_-le contesto tranquílame el ojiblanco

-¡ese infeliz!-gruño al ver las intenciones del hombre que se acercaba a Kurenai, sin pensarlo, lanzó su espada Shippu no Tama con una habilidad asombrosa, utilizando el Sho para darle más velocidad, atravesando la cabeza del ninja sin ningún problema para después caer frente al otro shinobi y rebanarle la cabeza de un tajo con Mahou Makai, después de acerco lentamente a la kunoichi de cabello negro y saco su espada de la cabeza del cadáver sin darse cuenta de la reacción de la Jounin

-vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí….-dijo mostrándose lo más frio que pudo-pero si son las jounin Mitarashi Anko y Yuhi Kurenai, acompañadas de la Chunin Fuyou Himari-dijo acercándose para desatar a la primera

-¿quién eres tú?-cuestiono la pelimorada un poco consternada por la información del que la liberaba para saltar lejos de él y ponerse a la defensiva

-Kurosaki Ichigo-respondió el chico desatando a Kurenai que de inmediato se puso en guardia

-¿tú eres el Shinigami Sustituto?-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja en cuanto la desato y se alejó de el

-¿Shinigami Susutituto?-repitió extrañado el adolecente, sin inmutarse por la posible amenaza que acababa de liberar-¿de qué hablan?

-de la persona que desde que empezó esta guerra, ha acabado con ninjas de ambos bandos sin discriminación alguna-le dijo le pelinegra

-…bien….tal vez si se refieran a mí-dijo el pelinaranja empezando a alejarse

-_Ya eres famoso_-le dijeron en su mente

-¡hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-le grito Anko apareciendo frente a él con un Sunshin-¿en serio crees que te dejaremos ir ahora que sabemos que eres el Shingami Sustituto?

-sí, la verdad si-le contesto con indiferencia-pero si no quieres déjame pasar….-empezó tomando el mango de su Katana roja, lo que puso en alerta a las chicas, las cuales lo rodearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con Kunais en mano

-no dejaremos que dé es un paso más, en nombre de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, es nuestro deber detenerte-le aviso Himari imitando lo mejor que pudo a esos policías de la TV

-me pregunto si podrán…-se burló el chico aun con la mano en la tsuka de su espada

De inmediato, las Kunoichis se lanzaron a su captura o asesinato, solo para chocar con ellas mismas

-¿pero que...?-intento preguntar una sorprendida Kurenai-¿A dónde se fue?

En efecto, el pelinaranja había desaparecido como por arte de magia, sin que ellas lo hubieran visto usar el sunshin

-¡lo tenemos que encontrar!-ordeno Anko, al ser la de mayor rango de las tres, por ser Tokubetsu Jounin

-¿a quién?-escucho preguntar la maestra de las serpientes, pero no se volteó por estar intentado dar con el paradero del enemigo con su vista

-¡¿Cómo que a quién?-exclamo molesta-¡al Shinigami Sustituto!

-oh…¿te refieres a mí?-le volvió a cuestionar la voz, sorprendiéndola a sobre manera, solo para voltear lentamente y ver al joven con la máscara arriba destapándole la boca, la voz con la que lo había confundido

-tu….-intento decir algo la pelimorada pero sus compañeras consiguieron reaccionar más rápido y lo atraparon poniendo sus Kunais en su garganta

-desperdiciaste tu mejor oportunidad para escapar-le aviso fríamente la pelinegra

-No…realmente no-contesto poniéndose de nuevo la mascara

-como si pudieras con nosotras tres-le reto Himari

-pude con 20-argumento tranquilamente el chico

-pero nosotras no somos como ellos-le contesto Anko apuntándole con su brazo, dispuesta a sacar a sus serpientes

-lo que significa que serán más fáciles-respondió mordazmente el de ojos cafés-Hainawa (Cuerda trepadora)-dijo aprovechando que tanto Kurenai como Himari estaban cerca de el para atraparlas sin problema con las cuerdas de energía, pero la ojiroja fue más rápida y la esquivo mientras intentaba apuñalarlo, siendo esquivada por su oponente que salto lejos de su alcance

-eres bueno-escucho detrás de el-pero no tanto

Al instante algunas serpientes lo enrollaron por completo, para que después hubiera una pequeña nube de humo y solo quedara un tronco en su lugar

-¿kawarimi?-dijo sorprendida Kurenai

-no sé qué te sorprendes, somos ninjas-le contesto el de la máscara detrás de ella-Geki (golpe)- de inmediato, una luz roja cubrió a la kunoichi experta e ilusiones

-mi…mi cuerpo….no….no lo puedo mover-dijo asustada la mujer

-¡infeliz!-exclamo la pelimorada lanzándose contra el enmascarado, a lo que él solo volvió a desaparecer-¡no escaparas! Sen'ei Jashu (Manos de serpientes ocultas)

Las cinco serpientes salieron de su manga dispuestas a dar contra su enemigo que apareció detrás de ella

-demasiado obvio-se burló confiadamente

-lo supuse-le respondió poniendo su mano frente a el-Seki

Las serpientes chocaron contra el escudo de energía invocado por el pelinaranja que le apunto con le dedo índice

-se acabó-musito antes de que su técnica golpeara a Anko en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearla

-¿Qué…que vas a hacer con nosotras?-pregunto dificultosamente la sensei del equipo 8 en cuando vio acercarse a su oponente

-nada-contesto con simplicidad, sorprendiendo a las dos ninjas consientes-desde un inicio no les iba a hacer nada, pero ustedes me atacaron, yo solo me defendí-les aclaro-las dejare libres, pero en cuando lo haga, me dejaran ir

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?-inquirió molesta la pelirroja que seguía atrapada, aun que por alguna razón las cuerdas se había amoldado a su cuerpo de una forma bastante…"sugerente"

-porque si no, también las dejare inconscientes y cualquier estúpido podría aprovecharse de ustedes-le respondió de manera desinteresada-pero si eso quieren…

-tu ganas-contestaron al mismo tiempo las chicas a lo que la cuerda que atrapaba a Himari desaparecía al igual que la luz roja que paralizaba Kurenai

Pero en cuando lo hizo, Himari lo embistió con bastante fuerza tomándolo desprevenido, por lo que consiguió lanzarlo junto con ella hasta un edificio

-_Nunca bajes tu guardia, para ellas no eres Naruto, era obvio que no te harían caso_-le regañaron en cuando choco con la pared, pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que perdiera el control sobre le Hengen, por suerte la nube de humo creada por el impacto lo salvo de que lo vieran

Pero sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, un Kunai se abrió paso entre la humareda dispuesto a atravesarlo, siendo empuñado por la pelirroja, dándole apenas tiempo para volver a utilizar el Hengen camuflando su nube con la ya hecha, y girando para evitar ser apuñalado

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que la chica siguió deslumbrar una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules por un segundo

-¿Na…Naruto?-balbuceo sin que él pudiera oírla-"debió ser solo mi imaginación"-concluyo rápidamente para detener el corte de la espada roja del chico con su Kunai, solo para ser enviada para atrás por la fuerza de su oponente y terminar sobre el tejado de una de las pocas casas en pie del lugar

-vaya que eres testaruda-le dijo el chico cuando toco suelo

-¿de verdad esperabas que te dejara ir así como así?-pregunto con burla la chica llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero y sacando un artilugio bastante curioso, ya que consistía en una ballesta modificada del tamaño de una pistola, perfecta para usarla con una mano, al igual que las flechas que eran de apenas 10 centímetros-esta ballesta me la hizo el padre de una amiga hace tiempo, ella y yo peleamos, pero aun la conservo, porque es con la que he desarrollado mi estilo y me he ganado el nombre de Hakuchoo Guren (Cisne carmesí)

-vaya ¿me pregunto qué hará?-pregunto con sarcasmo el pelinaranja-o espera, tengo una idea, ¿lanza flechas?

-más que eso, la parte de debajo de donde está la flecha tiene un sello de almacenamiento que contiene 1000 de estas flechas, y gracias al sello las puedo lanzar todas de manera consecutiva…¿deduces lo que eso significa o te lo tengo que decir?-le dijo apuntándole

-**por eso te dije que no las vinieras a salvar, todo el mundo se siente como un puñetero héroe en una guerra…-**refunfuño el zorro en su cabeza

El joven no tuvo tiempo de responder a las quejas de su inquilino ya que la chica disparo 12 flechas seguidas en su contra que detuvo utilizando el Seki, pero no se esperaba que la pelirroja utilizara un sunshin para aparecer detrás de él y dispararle otras 6 que consiguió a esquivar por pura suerte, e intento atacarla pero la chica se movía de manera bastante ágil y delicada para escapar a sus ataques y dispararle, lo que el chico también esquivaba como kami le diera a entender

-"ahora entiendo por qué el apodo"-se dijo a sí mismo en cuando consiguió burlar a su oponente y bajo del tejado donde estaban-"es ágil y rápida, y esa danza se ve tan hermosa que parece un cisne carmesí"

_-¿Y qué harás?-_le pregunto el de blanco en su cabeza

-"tengo una idea…pero si no funciona, terminare como un jodido alfiletero humano…"-contesto a tiempo para tener que utilizar otro escudo para parar unas 10 flechas y tener que realizar una serie de saltos mortales hacia atrás para esquivar la ráfaga de la mismas que se le vino

-¿Qué pasa Shinigami? pensé que no éramos un problema para ti….-le dijo con burla la chunin apareciendo del otro extremo de la calle

-tss…bien…me has cabreado niña tonta, terminemos con esto-le provoco el enmascarado desenfundando su Katana roja y manteniendo la punta contra el piso, cerró los ojos y suspiro mientras que con la mano izquierda buscaba algo en su bolsa trasera-Hagámoslo!-grito lanzando dos pequeñas bolas que explotaron en el aire creando una densa cortina de humo

-ja…como si eso te fuera a salvar-le advirtió la ojiazul lanzando un centenar de flechas a la cortina de humo solo para sentir una presencia detrás de ella

Para ella este hecho paso en cámara lenta, giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió al ver al shinigami con la espada abajo y retrasada listo para cortarla

-"imposible…eso no fue un sunshin….¿cómo lo hizo?"-se preguntó girando su cuerpo para encararlo

_-Shunpo…_

-¡RYUYASHA! (Demonio Dragón)-grito el chico lanzando el corte ascendente que la pelirroja pensó que terminaría con su vida-"si se entera de que soy Naruto, me matara…"-dijo cuándo cortaba la ballesta modificada que sabía perfectamente había sido un regalo del padre de Tenten

Tan pronto como el arma se partió por la mitad, el de negro giro sobre sí mismo hacia la izquierda aprovechando el impulso del corte y le conecto tremenda patada con la pierna derecha que la mando proyectada contra un edificio, derrumbándolo

-¡Himari!-exclamo preocupara Kurenai que había estado atenta a la batalla sin hacer nada, esperando el momento en que se descuidara el Shinigami, pero cayó en su error, ella se había descuidado, no sería raro que en ese momento la atravesara con su espada para evitar que lo atacase

-está bien-le aseguro el chico dando media vuelta mientras la jounin sorprendida sacaba a su compañera de entre los escombros con solo unos rasguños gracias a que Naruto había creado varios clones de sombra en el momento de la explosión de la cortina de humo y había ido a recibir a la chica cuando este la mando hacia al edificio para que no se hiciera daño-solo necesita descansar

-¿Por qué no me atacaste?-le pregunto entre molesta y frustrada la jounin, no entendía de que iba ese chico, las salvaba y luego las atacaba, bueno ellas lo habían atacado pero, era endemoniadamente fuerte, hubiera podido acabar con ellas si se lo hubiera propuesto y solo…solo había jugado con ellas

-les dije que no quería pelear-le contesto-pero ustedes no me hicieron caso, espero que tu no cometas el mismo error de ella o tampoco me tentare para noquearte, si me disculpas, me retiro, tengo la agenda muy apretada-le dijo desapareciendo de manera sumamente velos

-¿Qué fue eso?-pensó la chica-eso no fue un Sunshin….¿que fue?-interrogo a la nada sorprendida, pero se percató de las palabras del chico; "para noquearte" eso significaba que nunca pensó en matarlas-que chico tan raro-termino levando a la pelirroja con su amiga Jounin que seguía inconsciente

…

-eso estuvo cerca…..-susurro el enmascarado apareciendo a las orillas del bosque del oeste de Konoha

**-te lo dijimos Gaki, no te hagas el héroe, ¿pero nos hiciste caso?...¡no!-**le riño el zorro-**estas peleas te han costado la mitad de tu chakra, ¿Qué piensas hacer contra el Shukaku o contra la serpiente?**

-"¿no es obvio?"-le contesto confiado el chico-"¡los aplastare!...ahora vamos con Sakura-chan"-finalizo poniendo marcha a donde le indico su inquilino

…

Las cosas no podían estar peor.

Es decir, con el pelirrojo de la arena vuelto un monstruo, Sasuke sin chakra, ella aprisionada contra un árbol luchando por no perder la consciencia y lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea como para que alguien los ayudara

Si, las cosas no podrían ser peor.

-¡Vamos Uchiha!-exclamo el de Suna-¡dame una razón para existir!-y dicho esto le conecto un potente derechazo contra el pelinegro que salió despedido a estamparse con un árbol

-ugh….-(el idiota….este, perdón)El ojinegro se levantó con dificultad pensando en que hacer para no morir, estaba pensando en huir y dejar a Sakura a su suerte ¿Qué importaba la muerte de una estúpida fangirl?

-¡llego tu final Uchiha, es momento de probar el porqué de mi existencia!-exclamo el pelirrojo lanzándose contra el pelinegro que estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones

-Naruto….-fue lo último que pudo articular Sakura mientras sus ojos se cerraban sin ver el final del ataque de Gaara

-¡Demon Uindo! (Demon Wind, Viento Demoniaco)-escucho en la oscuridad de la línea de la inconsciencia antes de sentir como la presión en su cuerpo (producto de la arena de Gaara) desaparecía permitiéndole respirar, aprovechándola oportunidad, comenzó a aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire mientras caía de rodillas sobre la rama del árbol

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto la voz de un sumamente molesto pelirrojo

Cuando por fin Sakura tuvo el suficiente aire para reponerse, abrió los ojos para ver a su salvador, un chico de unos 17 años de pelo naranja y con una máscara extraña frente a ella, tenía en su mano izquierda una espada blanca y miraba al de Suna que acababa de perder un brazo de arena por el corte que lo había alejado de Sasuke que lo miraba con cara de asombro total

-créeme Gaara, me gustaría dejar que lo hicieras, créeme, pero aparte de ser un maldito engreído no ha hecho nada como para que lo mates, así que tendré que pedirte que lo dejes

-¡¿tú quién eres, maldito?-cuestiono el jinchuriki de la arena mirándolo con odio

-oh, cierto, aún tengo el Hengen-se disculpó quitándose la máscara antes de que una nube de humo lo envolviera para dejar ver a aquel que Sakura había llamado con la máscara en su mano derecha tapando la mitad de su rostro

-¡Naruto!-exclamo la pelirrosa al ver a su compañero de equipo

-¡Dobe!-grito fastidiado el ojinegro

-Uzumaki…Naruto-susurro el contenedor del Shukaku desconcertado antes de esbozar una sonrisa maniática-…muy bien…Uzumaki….probaras mi existencia si te mato….-susurro de manera psicópata –¡Suna Shiruken!

Al instante las estrellas de arena salieron disparadas de su brazo en dirección al rubio que alzo su brazo izquierdo y lo puso frente a él con la palma abierta y los dedos juntos

-¡Naruto!-exclamo la pelirrosa pensando que su compañero se había vuelto loco mientras que Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa al pensar que el ojiazul era un completo estúpido y moriría ahí mismo

-Danku…-susurro el chico pero la ojiverde lo escucho antes de que el ataque de Gaara se estrellara con una pared invisible ante la sorpresa de los presentes

-_¡Naruto!-_le regaño Shippu en su mente-_debes de dejar de usar esa técnica tan seguido, el Danku y el Seki son defensas de último momento, debes de aprender a reconocer cuando debes usarlas, o de lo contrario de quedaras sin Chakra muy pronto, ya que aún no la sabes hacer bien_

**-y chico, recuerda que no estas precisamente sobrante de chakra**-concordó Kurama

-entiendo…-dijo el rubio entrecerrando un poco los ojos al darse cuenta que tenían razón

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba perplejo, ya que el ataque de Gaara se había desecho antes de tocar al ojiazul

-"de ninguna forma"-pensó-"debió de ser solo un golpe de suerte"

El hijo del cuarto Kazekage tenía pensamientos parecidos a los del Uchiha por lo que lanzo de nuevo su técnica queriendo comprobar lo que había pasado y cuál fue su sorpresa y confianza al ver que esta vez el joven se lanzaba hacia atrás para empujar a Sakura sacándola de balance haciéndola caer del árbol antes de lanzarse a un lado para evitar el ataque

-"lo sabía"-pensó seguro de su-"madre estaba en lo correcto, tan solo fue suerte"

Mientras tanto, Sakura consiguió recuperar el balance suficiente para caer de pie a un lado del árbol siendo prontamente acompañado por el de los bigotes

-Sakura…¿estás bien?-pregunto tocando el hombro de su compañera, esta al principio pensaba reñirle por haberla empujado pero al ver el estado de fatiga que presentaba su compañero decidió callar

-sí, estoy bien

-¿Qué te pasa Dobe?-le cuestiono el emo cuando aterrizo junto a ellos

-Sasuke…-susurro con indiferencia el rubio

-no sé qué es lo que tengas planeado pero mejor no intentes nada, no estas a su altura-le dijo antes de fijarse en las espadas del chico-pero si tanto quieres ayudar….dame esas espadas y yo lo detendré, no por nada soy un Uchiha-le dijo mirando sus armas con ansiedad

-ni lo sueñes Sasuke-le contesto caminando hacia Gaara que estaba en el suelo de pie viendo al equipo 7 discutir-tú ya no tienes nada de Chakra, y Gaara no es precisamente alguien con quien puedas sentarte a tomar el té,

-¡Uzumaki!-rugió el pelirrojo-¡Te matare quieras o no!

-demonios, no me dejas muchas opciones que digamos, hermano-le contesto el rubio, Sasuke y Sakura pensaron que le dijo hermano como parte de la respuesta de burla pero el de Suna de alguna manera entendió el mensaje

-ya veo…eso hará más divertido el matarte…-fue su respuesta mientras tensaba los músculos dispuesto a atacar

-chicos, será mejor que se vayan, yo lo detendré lo suficiente como para que lleguen a la aldea a pedir ayuda-le dijo el ojiazul llevando su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada roja en su hombro

-ni lo sueñes idiota, yo me enfrentare a ese loco-le contesto el pelinegro preparándose para la batalla

-eres un jodido necio Sasuke-le riño el chico-pero has lo que quieras, si mueres no me hare responsable, Sakura, vete de aquí, esto puede ponerse muy peligroso

-pero yo….-intento protestar la chica

-pero nada Sakura-le interrumpió el otro integrante del equipo 7-solo eres un estorbo, mejor vete y no interfieras- de repente sintió como el Uzumaki le miraba de forma enojada por lo que le dijo-¿Qué? Sabes que es la verdad

-Sakura-llamo el de los bigotes a su compañera que tenía la mirada en el suelo tras el comentario de su "futuro esposo", la cual levanto la vista para verlo-perdón, debe de ser horrible dejarnos aquí sabiendo que no puedes ayudarnos-le dijo sorprendiéndola-pero es lo mejor, si algo te pasara, me sentiría culpable, por eso mejor vete-le confeso mirándola a los ojos con ternura y comprensión, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara-por favor-termino sonriéndole dulcemente mientras la tomaba de la mejilla

-Naruto…-iba a responder la chica pero vio al de la arena en el aire dispuesto a atacarlos-¡cuidado!-le aviso, el Uchiha esquivo el ataque saltando a la rama de un árbol justo para ver la nube de polvo levantarse en el lugar, tras unos segundos, pudo distinguir la silueta del demonio de la arena y tras algunos más vio otra que parecía detener el puño del jinchuriki con su mano desnuda

Una ola de viento invadió el lugar alejando el polvo y vio como lo que veía era real

Gaara había intentado golpear al rubio por la espalda con su brazo derecho cubierto de arena pero el chico lo había detenido con su mano derecha y lo miraba fríamente mientras con la izquierda cubría a la pelirrosa que estaba detrás de el

-eso no ha sido muy gentil de tu parte Gaara-le regaño el rubio sin soltar su puño-mira que atacar a alguien por la espalda, está bien que seamos ninjas, pero esta es una pelea mano a mano, no había razón para hacer eso-y tras estas palabras, retraso su puño izquierdo, jalo el brazo del su oponente dejándole una abertura en el costado y le conecto un potente golpe que lo mandó contra un árbol

-ves porque te pedí que te fueras Sakura-le dijo mirando a su compañera que estaba asustada y sorprendida por el reciente hecho

**-¡y una mierda Gaki!-**le grito Kurama en su cabeza-**te decimos que no uses chakra a lo estúpido y lo primero que haces es detener el golpe recubriendo tu brazo con chakra**

-"lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió"-se disculpo

**-y todo el numerito cool ¿Qué?**

-Shippu….¿me ayudas?-pidió el joven para no oír al zorro

_-Kyubi tiene razón, eso era innecesario, pudiste haber agarrado a tu amiga y saltado pero qué más da, no te desconcentres y evita hacerlo de nuevo_-le aconsejo el peliblanco

-ok-acepto el joven-Sakura-dijo volteando a ver a su compañera-es enserio, vete ya-le dijo mirándola a los ojos haciendo que saliera del Shock causado por lo recién acontecido

-yo…..-empezó la chica-¡perdón!-exclamo comenzando a correr rumbo a la aldea

-bien, un estorbo menos-dijo el pelinegro regresando junto al rubio-ahora solo faltas tú-le dijo intentando atacarlo por la espalda pero cuando intento conectarle un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente, el rubio en cuestión ya había desaparecido de su lugar y se había lanzado contra el pelirrojo que apenas estaba saliendo de entre los escombros del árbol intentado cortarlo, pero este fue más rápido y salto a la rama de un árbol para evitar el corte

-eres bueno Uzumaki, pero yo soy el mejor!-exclamo el chico mirando hacia abajo al ojiazul lanzando varias ráfagas de shirukens de arena, obligando a su oponente a tomar distancia para esquivarlas

-tsk….Gaara-intento decir algo el joven pero no pudo porque quedo pasmado al ver como la arena comenzaba a tomar más partes de cuerpo del pelirrojo, al grado de que le cubría medio rostro, siendo de este lado más regordeta y con los ojos amarillos con la esclerótica negra, acto seguido, el chico salto para esquivar una bocanada de aire que salió de la boca del de Suna

-Fuuton: Daitopa (Estilo Aéreo: Gran Penetración)-la bala de aire fue directo contra el rubio que salto un par de metros para evitar el ataque y la onda de choque que recibió el árbol que estaba detrás de él, dejándolo con un pequeño agujero

-**bien, a mí me parece que el chico quiere bailar un rato contigo gaki**-se burló el pelirrojo en su mente, se podía oír claramente excitado por lo que se venia

Al Uzumaki se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro mirando desde un árbol a su oponente

-creo que tienes razón…-susurro antes de decirle al de la ojeras-de acuerdo Gaara, si tanto quieres bailar-llevo su mano a su bolsa trasera-¡vamos a hacerlo!-grito lanzando un par de kunais que el mitad mapache desvió de un manotazo solo para ver que el rubio había desaparecido del árbol y estaba a su lado para conectarle una tremenda patada en la cabeza que lo desoriento unos segundos, suficientes para que el ojiazul sacara un Kunai y lo apuñalara por el costado, sin causarle ningún daño por la arena, que no lo dejo penetrar a la piel, hizo el amago de sacarlo pero el de Suna se recuperó y le acomodo un buen golpe que no alcanzo a esquivar que lo hizo estrellarse con un árbol

-tiene bueno pasos-susurro pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca para quitar un poco de sangre que salía de ella

-¡Uzumaki!-grito encolerizado el jinchuriki menor cuando se abalanzó contra el para intentar golpearlo, siendo fácilmente evitado por el rubio que salto sobre el toreándolo y cayendo al suelo

-vamos, arenero-se bufo de él el chico-intenta darme una vez mas

-Roarr!-rugió el chico lanzándole varias oleadas de Shirukens de arena

El hijo del cuarto, al ver que el rango del ataque era bastante grande impidiéndole esquivarlo, desenfundo sus Katanas y comenzó a cortar todas las balas de arena a una velocidad sorprendente, dejando solo 2 que le cortaron la mejilla derecha y el muslo izquierdo por fuera de manera superficial

-bien, ahora va la mía-le dijo lamiéndose la sangre que corrió de la herida de su mejilla a su boca mientras guardaba sus armas y desenfundaba varios Shurikens y comenzaba a arrojarlos contra su oponente que los desviaba hacia las copas de los arboles a base de golpes gracias a que la arena no dejaba que lo perforaran

-¡Tu probaras el porqué de mi existencia!-le dijo el de Suna en cuando hubo desviado todas las estrellas de metal del de Konoha que solo lo miro de forma dura

-tsk…..-trono la boca el rubio antes de lanzarse a correr contra su hermano que hizo lo mismo, antes de tocarse el de las espadas se deslizo con una barrida por entre las piernas del pelirrojo que por la sorpresa no lo pudo detener y solo atino a girarse para ser recibido por un poderoso gancho en el mentón que lo hizo retroceder

-vamos hermanito, esto aún no acaba-se mofo haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara a él, cosa que el de las ojeras no desaprovecho y levanto su brazo transformado dispuesto a aplastar al de negro mientras preparaba un Daitopa para cuando se alegara de el

Pero ante todo pronóstico, en vez de hacerse para atrás el chico se lanzó hacia él, ocasionando que no solo no le diera, si no que no pudiera utilizar la técnica de Fuuton y le dejara una tremenda abertura en el costado, cosa que fue aprovechada por el joven que le pego un sello explosivo antes de saltar para evitar la explosión

Al caerse de inmediato la cortina de humo, dejo al descubierto al de la arena sin un rasguño pero con su "armadura" de arena totalmente desecha en la parte donde le había pegado el sello y la explosión lo había dado

-"bingo…"-pensó el joven antes de ver como la armadura de arena comenzaba a cubrir la zona del impacto restaurándose

-¡como si me pudieras matar con eso!-le grito el menor de los Sabaku mirándolo de forma más psicópata que de costumbre (y eso es decir mucho) mientras la arena comenzaba a cubrir el resto de su abdomen y parte de su brazo derecho, a lo que recibió como respuesta que el rubio le sonriera de manera confiada, haciéndolo enfurecer aún mas

El de Konoha no se demoró más y se lanzó de nuevo contra su enemigo que volvió a levantar su brazo de arena para aplastarlo, y el chico volvió a abalanzarse pasando a su lado

-¡no lo harás esta vez!-exclamo el joven de ojos verdes girando para golpear con su brazo derecho la espalda del rubio que se agacho para evitar el golpe y realizar una barrida que su enemigo evito saltando al tiempo que levantaba su brazo para darle un golpe que le rompería la cabeza si no se hubiera lanzado a un lado, con lo cual el de la arena creo un cráter donde golpeo el suelo

El Hijo del rayo amarillo se levantó y miro por unos segundos a su oponente de manera calmada mientras que este no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó a golpearlo siendo esquivado por el chico que se agacho y sonrió

-je…-susurro con los ojos cerrados-comete esto…Ame Shiruken no jutsu (técnica de la lluvia de Shirukens)-dijo mientras jalaba algo invisible con su mano derecha, el cual al darle la luz revelo unos hilos que se dirigían a las copas de los arboles

Y todas las dichas armas que el pelirrojo había mandado a los arboles descendieron cayendo directamente sobre el pelirrojo que ni siquiera las evito dejando que se clavaran en su armadura, sabiendo que no le harían nada

-idiota, tus armas no pueden dañar mi coraza de arena-le dijo sonriendo con superioridad antes de ver que el rubio ahora estaba a unos 3 metros detrás de el

-Ignite (llamarada)-dijo el chico antes de chasquear los dedos y que los Shuriken incrustados en el Ichibi explotaran cubriéndolo de humo

-"¿desde cuándo hay Shurikens explosivos y como los consiguió el dobe?"-pensaba asombrado el Sasugay que había estado viendo la pelea con los ojos abiertos como platos

Al evaporarse la nube de humo se podía ver como la arena resbalaba por todo el cuerpo de Gaara incluso de su cara, pero no tenía ningún daño en su cuerpo

-_tu si piensas Naruto_-le alabo Shippu en su mente-_al ver que las explosiones podían con su armadura, utilizaste tus shirukens que tenías atados con hilos desde el principio para quitarle la armadura de arena, sabiendo que como la explosión es menor a la de un sello explosivo normal, no lo lastimarías_

**-¿Por qué lo explicaste si nosotros ya lo sabíamos?-**pregunto Kurama

-_No lo sé, algo me impulso a hacerlo_

-"sería un crimen si no lo hubiera hecho…"-le dijo el rubio antes de ver como la arena comenzaba a volver a cubrir el cuerpo de su hermano jinchuriki de manera completa mientras este comenzaba a sujetarse la cabeza y a retorcerse de forma frenética

-¡No!-grito de repente-yo seré quien lo acabe…..-dijo al aire-el…¡el probara mi existencia!

-vamos humano-se contestó a el mismo, pero con una voz totalmente diferente-solo conseguiste hacerle dos miserables rasguños, eres realmente patético-se dijo, esa voz era totalmente opuesta a la de Gaara, era burlona y con tintes de superioridad, lejos de la maniaca y fría del de Suna

-"Kurama…esa voz…"-le dijo a su inquilino

-**si…no cabe duda, es la voz de la maldita ardilla del Ichibi**-le contesto

-¡no!-volvió a decir la voz normal del pelirrojo-¡madre quiere su sangre!

-los dos queremos su sangre-le corrigió la otra voz, la voz del bijuu dentro del chico-pero sabemos que no le ganaras, porque eres patético maldito insecto, de verdad es una vergüenza tenerte por contenedor-le recrimino mientras que a Naruto se le hacía familiar la forma de actuar de la bestia-así que déjame encargarme de todo, humano de pacotilla-le dijo mientras la arena terminaba de engullir por completo a Gaara convirtiéndolo en una versión en miniatura del Bijuu

-bien, ahora que el humano molesto ha salido de la ecuación, es hora de divertirme despedazándote-le dijo de manera maniática

-vaya, es asombroso que una bestia como tu sepa de matemáticas-se burló el rubio tensando los músculos listo para cualquier cosa

-no juegues conmigo humano, yo no soy como mi estúpido contenedor-le contesto mirándolo con esos ojos amarillos llenos de furia

-"¿me pueden explicar esto?"-les pregunto a sus "consciencias"

-_el Shukaku tomo posesión del cuerpo del chico…-_empezó el peliblanco

-**No lo llames Shukaku**-le corto el zorro seriamente-**es el Ichibi, el nombre es parte del guerrero, no de la bestia**

-"¿Qué?"

-_nada, por ahora enfócate en derrotarlo, aprovecha que el chico aun intenta controlarlo, por eso no ha crecido a su tamaño natural_-aconsejo la espada blanca

-bien, al parecer cambie de pareja, así que es hora de cambiar de canción-susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su oponente lo escuchara mientras llevaba las manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas

-**me haces sentir orgulloso cachorro…snif**-escucho a Kurama antes del sonido de alguien sonándose la nariz-**oh…crecen tan rápido….**

-¡let's rock!-dijo antes de utilizar el Shumpo para aparecer atrás de la bestia con la derecha retrasada listo para cortarlo por la mitad, pero la cola de arena de la bestia reacciono más rápido y lo golpeo antes de que intentara algo mandándolo contra un árbol

El Ichibi giro para encararlo antes de lanzarle varias balas de aire de su boca que obligaron al Uzumaki a utilizar varias veces el Sho para contrarrestar la otra técnica de viento, creando un violento choque de técnicas que genero varias corrientes de aire que iban hacia todas direcciones revolviéndole el cabello al joven

-no se quien seas humano, pero pareces interesante-le dijo el Bijuu al ver como el chico había utilizado alguna técnica extraña para contrarrestar su jutsu-así que será más divertido destruirte-le dijo sonriente, lo que le causó una sensación de deja vù al de Konoha que solo se lanzó contra el de nuevo apareciendo ahora a su lado derecho intentando cortarlo, pero su oponente reacciono intentado golpearlo, atravesándolo literalmente cual fantasma, solo para sentirlo del otro lado consiguiéndolo cortar profundamente en el brazo antes de que reaccionara intentando atacarlo pero con el mismo resultado, ahora el chico estaba atrás y lo volvió a cortar antes de que la cola lo atravesara de nuevo, apareciendo ahora en su derecha repitiendo el proceso varias veces consiguiendo cortarlo varias veces más antes de que se descuidara y el de arena lo golpeara mandándolo lejos

-**Sansoken**-susurro el Kyubi-**bien pensado Naruto**_**-**_le felicito

-bien humano...muy bien…-le dijo el Ichibi con excitación en su voz mientras en varios de sus cortes la sangre se mesclaba con la arena-hacía décadas que no sangraba

-no te preocupes, haré que lo hagas aún más-le aviso el rubio lanzándose de nuevo al ataque

-lo siento, la misma técnica no funcionara dos veces-le advirtió la bestia-Fuuton: Mugen Saijin Daitopa (Estilo Aéreo: Gran Tormenta Cortante de Arena Infinita)

El chico apareció esta vez del lado izquierdo solo para ver cómo le salía una especie de boca en el hombro a la bestia, confiado, utilizo el Sansoken para aparecer del lado derecho solo para ser recibido por el potente golpe de viento de la técnica que lo lanzo a romper un árbol y todavía rodar unos metros antes de girar y ponerse de pie

-"¿Qué diablo fue eso?"-se preguntó sobándose el pecho en el que el chaleco se había generado un gran agujero pero sin dañarlo gravemente-"esta ropa sí que es resistente"-se dijo sabiendo que con su buzo esa técnica lo hubiera perforado cual gelatina

-_El Mugen Saijin Daitopa es una técnica del Ichibi en la que le permite abrir varias "bocas" por todo su cuerpo para disparar una potente ráfaga de arena con chakra, gracias a que su cuerpo esta hecho de la misma, puede abrir las bocas por donde quiera, es una técnica de 360 grados de alcance, impenetrable_-le contesto Shippu

Para probar esa teoría subió a la rama de un árbol y creo 15 copias que se lanzaron contra la bestia desde todas direcciones, pero este realizo de nuevo la técnica generando bocas por casi todo su cuerpo, deshaciendo a los bunshins

-tsk…impenetrable he….-dijo sonriendo-lo mismo dijeron del Kaiten y aun así lo vencí-se lanzó de nuevo al ataque apareciendo por enfrente y corriendo hacia el

-ja, humano, eres un idiota, esta defensa es perfecta, no importa por donde me ataques, no me tocaras ni un solo grano de arena de mi cuerpo-le dijo con burla el demonio abriendo las bocas por todo su cuerpo

-te equivocas-le dijo sonriendo-ahí un lugar donde no generas bocas-estaba solo un par de metros de su oponente cuando este disparo, utilizando el Shumpo se colocó un metro y medio arriba de el-y esa es…tu cabeza-le dijo mientras estaba a punto de atravesarle el cráneo con Shippu pero fue detenido por la criatura que tomo el arma por el filo con su mano derecha

-idiota-le sonrío mientras levantaba la Katana roja con su mano derecha listo para rebanarle el brazo con el que detuvo su espada

El Bijuu no tuvo otra más que soltar el arma y saltar hacia atrás para evitar perder el brazo, lo que ocasionó que el rubio enterrara a Shippu no Tama en el pasto y creara una zanja de un metro con Meihou Makai

-¿así que el humano quiere jugar con armas he?-le dijo el Ichibi de manera por demás sarcástica mientras una sed de sangre se filtraba por el lugar paralizando al pelinegro que seguía viendo atónito todo lo que pasaba, al parecer no le había gustado mucho eso de que el chico había estado a punto de cortarle el brazo-te mostrare lo que es un arma de verdad-y tras eso, la arena comenzó a juntarse en su mano derecha y a tomar una forma alargada hasta formar un tridente (el mismo de Gaara en el relleno de la primera temporada de Naruto)-¡muere humano!-grito encolerizado mientras intentaba empalar al rubio que intento desenterrar la Katana blanca, sin conseguirlo, se espantó, al parecer estaba atascada por la profundidad, y el Ichibi estaba solo unos metros de él, enfundo a Meihou en su espalda e intento desenterrar a la otra con las dos manos pero sin excito

-maldición…-susurro al ver el tridente a unos centímetros de él, soltó la espada y salto para evitar ser atravesado por el arma, apoyándose con el pie izquierdo sobre el trinche que se había enterrado junto a su espada y sabiendo que no tendría tiempo de desenfundar sin que el Ichibi reaccionara hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo golpeo, pero lo hizo con la palma abierta, atacando a un lado del ojo

-¿de verdad crees que con eso me harás algo?-se bufo el mapache súper desarrollado, recibiendo una sonrisa maliciosa como respuesta

-Shakkaho (Artillería Carmesí)-susurro antes de que el impacto mandara a volar al de la arena un par de metros por el disparo a quemarropa

-_¿estás bien?-_le pregunto el de blanco

-si…-respondió el chico que había hecho un salto mortal hacia atrás utilizando la fuerza del impacto y evitando salir volando, mientras abría y cerraba la mano derecha como revisando que estuviera bien antes de volver a sujetar el mango de la espada y desenterrar el arma que salió como si nada (¿no les ha pasado?)

-_debo de aplaudir eso, pensaste rápido, pero creo que gastaste mucho chakra en esa técnica_

-"lo sé, aun no la domino por completo"-le contesto-"pero fue lo mejor, ya que el Sho no le hubiera hecho nada y las técnicas de rayo ni siquiera las hubiera sentido"

-**Cuidado**-fue todo lo que le dijo Kurama

Para que viera que donde el Ichibi se había estrellado y generado una cortina de polvo, empezaba a verse la sombra del demonio bastante enojado

-_Naruto, debes de noquearlo_-le aconsejo Shiro

-vamos por la segunda parte ratita-le reto el rubio consiguiendo que el demonio rugiera antes de lanzarse contra el con el tridente por enfrente, deteniéndolo con Shippu y desenfundando a Meihou dispuesto a cortarlo, pero la bestia reacciono rápido y giro su arma para detener la espada con la parte baja, pero el ojiazul vio una abertura y le pateo en el abdomen para generar distancia

-bien…-dijo el chico mientras tomaba posición con las armas enfundadas-aquí vamos…Saigai no…Tenkai(Desastre del Cielo)-se lanzó con el Shunpo para intentar cortarlo con la Katana roja siendo bloqueado por su oponente, pero no se quedó para hacer un duelo de fuerzas, tan pronto chocaron las armas, el Uzumaki se lanzó hacia atrás para rebotar en un árbol y volver a cargar contra el Ichibi desde otra posición, teniendo el mismo resultado, repitiendo el mismo proceso varias veces, cada vez con mayor velocidad y atacando desde diferentes direcciones gracias a que se apoyaba en todos los árboles que rodeaban el lugar donde estaba peleando hasta que en un movimiento, Shippu salió volando gracias a que en un choque, el ojiazul no la sujeto bien, pero sin alterarse, siguió atacado solo con Meihou, hasta que en un movimiento, el Ichibi atrapo la espada entre las puntas del tridente y lo giro desarmado a nuestro héroe, pero este conecto una patada en la cara de la vestía antes de lanzarse hacia atrás para atacar de nuevo desarmado, el mapache apunto su tridente en la dirección del rubio esperando que solo se atravesara, pero el de los bigotes utilizo el Shunpo antes de que el arma lo atravesara, apareció detrás de él, dándole la espalda, doblo el codo del brazo derecho y sujeto la coyuntura del mismo con la mano izquierda

-Shakkaho-susurro para sacar la bola de energía roja que impulso su codo recubierto de chakra directo a la nuca del Ichibi, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el golpe de lleno-Enchu (Codo Llameante)

El Bijuu solo atino a desplomarse, al parecer perdiendo la conciencia, el rubio suspiro, y se giró comenzando a caminar para desenterrar sus espadas, siendo que la roja estaba en un árbol y la blanca en el suelo

-se acabó….-dijo comenzando a caminar-ahora debo de ir por Jiji

-jajajajajaja…-escucho reírse a alguien, asombrado, giro para ver como la arena comenzaba a caerse del cuerpo del chico mientras se ponía de pie-debo de darte las gracias basura humana-le dijo sorprendiendo al rubio quien pensó que era Gaara que había recuperado el control, pero al parecer se equivocaba-porque gracias a que noqueaste a mi estúpido contenedor, pude obtener el control total de su cuerpo-le dijo mirándolo, revelando el cuerpo de Gaara pero con los ojos del Ichibi y el tridente en la mano, sin la calabaza, ni la correa y la especia de bufanda, solo con el traje café oscuro de cuerpo completo-bien…es hora de despedazarte…-le aviso antes de desaparecer en un borrón de arena y apareciendo detrás del rubio que alcanzo a reaccionar por instinto saltando, consiguiendo escapar de ser apuñalado por el pelirrojo

-bien…parece que tendremos la trilogía completa…-susurro empuñando sus armas y tomando posición de ataque dispuesto a atacar, siendo imitado por su oponente-…que sea un duelo justo…-le dijo sabiendo que este sería su primer duelo oficial contra un guerrero, o por lo menos parte de el

-y una mierda humano….¡te matare!-le contesto girando su arma el Ichibi

Pero ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, al parecer esperando una oportunidad para iniciar la pelea

Sasuke que seguía en el árbol viendo lo sucedido, sentía el sudor de su frente deslizarse por su rostro hasta su quijada, formando una gota que cayó al suelo desde el árbol donde estaba

Al chocar la gota de sudor del único testigo de tan impresionante pelea contra el suelo, fue la señal para que ambos, pelirrojo y rubio se lanzaran con todo contra su oponente, en un combate de rapidez, sin técnicas, simples choques entre las armas de ambos contendientes, que sacaban chispas con cada toque, a una velocidad y precisión asombrosa, el primero en romper este encuentro tan majestuoso fue el Uzumaki que intento contar de manera vertical a su enemigo pero este lo detuvo con el mástil del tridente, colocándolo en horizontal, dejándole una abertura al ojiazul que separo su arma y realizo una barrida que fue evitada por el demonio que salto un metro y giro pasándolo por encima, para caer de cuclillas e intentar derribarlo barriéndolo con el arma que el rubio lo detuvo clavando a Shippu en una de las aberturas entre los dientes impidiéndole seguir el movimiento, mientras se ponía de cabeza solo con la mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de la espada como apoyo e intentaba desmembrar al Ichibi, que retiro su arma y se hizo para atrás viendo a su oponente ponerse de pie y desenterrar su Katana

La bestia no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír demostrando que estaba disfrutando esto, a lo que el de los bigotes lo imito, podía sentir la adrenalina del momento, era algo increíble, el enfrentarse a alguien tan poderoso que podía matarte, esa sensación que Kurama describía como "el sentimiento del guerrero" era fenomenal

Le lanzo de nuevo contra el de las ojeras que estaba dispuesto a atravesarle el corazón con su tridente pero él lo detuvo con ambas Katanas, poniendo a Shippu en la abertura izquierda y a Meihou en la derecha, deteniendo la punta a escasos 2 centímetros de su pecho, a lo que su enemigo ejerció más presión con la esperanza de matarle, pero este salto girando y pasándole por encima antes de conectar una patada al estilo caballo tan pronto toco suelo, con lo cual lo mando de cara a un árbol

-Kirikuzu Norowareta-dijo el hijo del Yondaime Hokage lanzando las ondas de cortes carmesís contra el bijuu que por un momento se desconcentro, pero reacciono a tiempo para esquivarlas, consiguiendo que destruyeran el árbol que estaba detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar el chico le lanzo las ondas de energía blancas que evito saltando a un árbol solo para que este se partiera en pedazos por la técnica, obligándolo a regresar al suelo solo para ser recibido por una potente patada en el abdomen que lo mando directo contra una roca, destruyéndola con el impacto, pero sin dejar que esto lo afectara, se levantó y clavo el tridente con la punta hacia el pasto

-Sabaku no Zenmentsu (Exterminio de la Arena)-dijo mientras desenterraba su arma y del hoyo comenzaran a brotar enormes cantidades de arena que comenzaron a cubrir todo el lugar, por lo que el rubio tuvo que saltar a un árbol cercano

El pelirrojo solo movió su arma en dirección al chico y una gran masa de arenilla salió en esa dirección a gran velocidad, tanta que destruyó por completo la rama donde había estado parado el jinchuriki no controlado, que se movió de lugar para evitar ser aplastado por la masa de arena, pero tan pronto toco otra rama, mas arena salió contra él, teniendo que volver a huir, repitiendo el mismo proceso unas cuantas veces más, hasta que el Ichibi consiguió darle al Uzumaki que salió disparado a atravesar el árbol donde estaba

-tsk…"¿alguna recomendación para detener esta técnica?"-pregunto poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad, sin haber soltado sus espadas en ningún momento

-_bien, la sugerencia inicial es inutilizar su arena, ¿Cómo? Lo ideal sería mojándola, pero la fuente de agua más cercana está a un par de kilómetros por lo que queda descartada esa idea, lo que nos deja solo una opción_

-"¿Cuál?-pregunto evadiendo otra vez los disparos de tierra del pelirrojo sin poder acercársele ni un poco

-_lo contrario a mojarla…_

-**fúndela**-termino Kurama

Como respuesta, el rubio sonrió mientras saltaba una bala de arena dando un salto mortal hacia atrás para pegarse al árbol de manera vertical y salir disparado contra su oponente que realizo el mismo ataque de nuevo confiado, dado que el chico no tenía como esquivar su ataque

El Uzumaki guardo sus espadas y realizo un sello con las manos que genero una nube de humo y de ella salió un kage bunshin que que le pego para desviar su dirección y evitar la bala de arena, mandándolo directo al suelo

-¡eres un idiota!-grito el mapache moviendo el tridente hacia arriba y que un gran boquete de tierra saliera disparada cual fuente abajo del rubio, atravesándolo cual cuchillo caliente a mantequilla, lo que causo que sonriera con demencia al ver muerto a su oponente, pero no duro mucho ya que el Naruto atravesado desapareció con un "pluff" y otra nube de humo, lo que lo desconcertó , buscando por instinto al que creyó una copia que ahora estaba sobre el con la espada roja en la mano antes de lanzársela, para evitarla solo dio un paso para atrás-¿en serio?-le dijo con burla-¿te estas quedando sin opciones?-pero como respuesta el rubio utilizo el Shunpo para aparecer en el costado de un árbol con una sonrisa

-Funka no chi-dijo y de inmediato un círculo rojo se creó con la espada en el centro, atrapando al Ichibi dentro de el antes de que se comenzara a teñir todo de rojo sangre, manchando la arena

-no…imposible…-susurro la bestia de una cola al reconocer la técnica, pero le misma impresión no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que termino atrapado dentro de la erupción de sangre que se transformó en lava que fluyo por el lugar cubriendo la arena de la técnica del Tanuki que comenzó a fundirse por la temperatura de la lava

…

Sakura corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, se sentía débil, inútil, no podía hacer nada por ella misma, desde que había contrarrestado el Genjutsu en el estadio y Kakashi la había mandado a servir de refuerzo a Sasuke que había ido tras Gaara, acompañada de Shikamaru y Pakun, el perro ninja invocado por su maestro para rastrear al pelinegro, siendo que el cabeza de piña se había quedado atrás para detener a los ninjas de Otto que iban tras ellos, y apenas había encontrado a "su Sasuke-kun" el pelirrojo la había atacado sin que ella pudiera defenderse, terminando atrapada perdiendo la conciencia lentamente mirando la pelea entre el de Konoha contra el de Suna, hasta que Naruto apareció a salvarla cual príncipe de cuento de hadas, no podía evitar sentir el calor de sus mejillas al recordar la manera tan impactante en la que detuvo el golpe del monstro de la arena y la manera tan dulce con la que le pidió que se fuera, y era precisamente ese último recuerdo el que la hacía llorar, el saber que todo el recorrido y la posible muerte de su compañero había sido en vano, ella no tenía el poder para ayudar a Naruto, era la segunda vez que pasaba esto, aun recordaba lo acontecido en el bosque de la muerte, aun sabiendo que su compañero iba a una muerte segura lo había intentado abandonar, algo imperdonable, después de todo lo que había pasado en el último mes y esa cita con él, la hacía sentirse la peor escoria al haberlo abandonado, aun sabiendo que el hacía eso por ella, para que no saliera lastimada, las palabras de su sensei resonaban en su cabeza: "aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son pero que eso", ¿eso la hacía algo peor que escoria? ¿El haber abandonado a Naruto y a Sasuke la hacía peor que basura?

Esos pensamientos le impidieron percatarse que ya había atravesado el bosque y había entrado a la aldea, aun sin ver por dónde iba por las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro recorrió un buen tramo del pueblo hasta que choco con alguien, por lo que termino de culo en el suelo, aun con la visión borrosa gracias a su llanto, pudo distinguir una cabellera morada, unos ojos rojos y una máscara de anbu en las personas que están frente a ellas, reconociendo a Kurenai, la maestra del equip Anko, la examinadora de la segunda prueba de Chunin, se arrodillo aun sin despegar su trasero del suelo mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas del rostro

-ayuda….-susurro de manera lastimosa-por favor…Naruto-kun…esta…esta…-no la dejaron terminar, sintió como la sujetaban por el cuello de la blusa y la levantaban

-¿Dónde está?-escuchó la voz de Anko que sonaba alterada, solo atino a apuntar en la dirección en la que venía sin dejar de llorar, sintió el frio suelo de golpe y se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como las Kunoichis corrían en la dirección señalada y solo siguió llorando, sin importarle nada a su alrededor, rezando a Kami-sama que Naruto no muriera, pasando por alto a Sasuke y sin siquiera recordar su nombre

…

Anko acababa de recobrar la conciencia, viendo a Kurenai y a Himari que estaban al pendiente de ella, la pelinegra le contó lo sucedido con el Shinigami después de que la dejaran fuera de combate y se enfureció un poco al saberse derrotada por alguien que ni siquiera la estaba tomando enserio, no paso mucho tiempo para que Yugao apareciera un poco mallugada, comentándoles acerca de su pelea con el pelinaranja y como al final hubiera jurado oír la voz del rubio, lo cual corroboro la pelirroja al contar lo sucedido en su pelea con él, deduciendo la maestra de Hinata que estaba usado un Hengen, se sintió furiosa, las engañaba y encima las atacaba, ese niño tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones al acabar la guerra, pero no pudo seguir pensando al ver como una niñata pelirrosa se estrellaba contra la Fuyou que callo de bruces al suelo, pero antes de poder reclamarle a la mocosa esta pronuncio algo

-ayuda…por favor…Naruto-kun…esta…esta…-balbuceo sin dejar de llorar, poniendo en alerta a todas presentes ¿Naruto? ¿Qué le había pasado? No pudo evitar pensar lo peor, que al tener un Hengen puesto, alguien lo hubiera matado en una pelea, sujeto a la gennin y la levanto de lo alterada que estaba

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto bastante afectada, sin intentar ocultarlo, solo tuvo que mirar a las demás para darse cuenta de que estaban en el mismo estado que ella

La ojijade señalo una dirección y se pusieron en marcha sin importarles nada más, corrieron como si la vida se les fuera en ello, estaba tan aturdida que no se detuvo a pensar que ¿por qué Kurenai actuaba igual que ellas?

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al bosque, pasando sin siquiera reparar en los cuerpos de los ninjas del sonido que había unos metros después, se dirigieron a los sonidos de una batalla que comenzaron a escuchar, lo cual solo las altero más, al acerarse pudieron observar al Uchiha sobre un árbol, inmóvil, se detuvieron cerca de él, sin que se percatara de ellas, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo repararon en el prado frente a ellas que lucía un piso de cristal, en el centro algo parecido a una estatua con forma humana con un tridente y a sus pies una espada roja que Yugao, Himari y Anko reconocieron al instante, la espada de Naruto, lo buscaron con la mirada y lo vieron parado en un ángulo de noventa grados sobre un árbol, gracias al chakra, el chico tenia claras muestras de cansancio y varáis heridas superficiales, parecía como si hubiera librado una guerra él solo, y al pensarlo mejor así era, él era el Shinigami, el que había acabado con ninjas de Otto, Suna y Konoha sin miramiento, sin darles tiempo de seguir pensando, el ojiazul se dejó caer del árbol para aterrizar elegantemente sobre el cristal y comenzar a caminar a paso lento rumbo a su arma y a la estatua, al llegar tomo el mango de la espada y la saco con una facilidad inesperada del suelo cristalizado

-y con esto se acaba-dijo en voz alta, a nadie en particular, ignorando la presencia de las nuevas espectadoras-debo de ir con Jiji, ya perdí mucho tiempo-argumento dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse

Pero al cabo de varios segundos el suelo comenzó a temblar y el cristal a romperse, fracturándose en varios pedazos

-ROOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!-se escuchó un potente rugido que alerto a las Kunoichis recién llegadas que vieron como la estatua comenzaba a moverse rompiendo su cubierta traslucida en miles de pedazos, al caerse todos, revelaron la figura del pelirrojo de la arena Sabaku no Gaara, que mostraba un cansancio extremo, pero lo que más les sorprendió fueron sus ojos, no eran unos ojos normales, eran amarillos, con la forma de un Shiruken en la pupila y la esclerótica era negra, sin siquiera darles tiempo de intentar nada, se lanzó contra el ojiazul que se volteo con el tridente por enfrente, dándole apenas unos segundos para responder sacando sus armas y detener el tridente, cruzando sus Katanas y colocándolas entre las aberturas entre los picos, como este iba directo a atravesarle la garganta la punta del pico de en medio quedo a escasos centímetros de su manzana de Adán, pero al ser este ataque tan poderoso, si bien evito el efecto mortal, no pudo evitar ser lanzado hacia un árbol junto con el pelirrojo-miserable humano-le dijo el bijuu despendiendo una poderosa aura asesina que congelo a las Kunoichis e hizo que Sasuke casi se meara de nuevo en los pantalones como con Zabuza

Las chicas estaban aterradas, esa voz que había salido del de la arena era una que solo se describía como demoniaca

-¿de dónde copiaste esa maldita técnica?-le cuestiono el ojiamarillo ejerciendo más presión en su arma para perforarle la tráquea al rubio, ellas no sabían a qué técnica se refería, pero pudieron deducir que se trataba de la que había transformado la arena del chico en cristal, una técnica de fuego sin duda muy poderosa para lograr tal hazaña

-¿de qué hablas Ichibi?-contesto el Uzumaki que seguía deteniendo el trinche a menos de 5 centímetros de su garganta, sorprendiendo a las recién llegadas, al darse cuenta de que el hijo del Kazekage era el jinchuriki de su aldea, el del temido Ichibi, el Tanuki de arena

-no juegues maldito humano, esa técnica solo la puede hacer alguien, y es imposible que tú la hicieras, la tuviste que haber robado de algún lado-le recrimino el demonio con cola

-¿ha si?-se burló un poco el ojiazul-¿y si te dijera que Él ha sido el que me la enseño?-le contesto, al instante sintió como su enemigo aflojaba el agarre de su arma a causa de la impresión por unos segundos, lo necesario como para dejarle reaccionar, dándole una patada en el abdomen para alejarlo de el

-no mientas humano, eso es imposible a menos que…-se detuvo, no podía abrir la boca, el al igual que todos los bijuus estaban conscientes de eso, pero era una total locura

-¿a menos que qué?-le pregunto acercándose lentamente a él mientras guardaba a Shippu en su funda en la cintura y extendía el brazo derecho haciendo relucir a Meihou asombrando al Ichibi que por primera vez en toda la pelea reparo en el arma quedando atónito

-que tus seas su Jinchuriki….y…..-comento dando un paso atrás-y que el haya….

-así es, él lo hizo, y esta espada no es como tu tridente, no está hecho de chakra-le dijo blandiendo la Katana, haciendo sonar el aire-es la real-le dijo cuándo se acercó lo suficiente y realizo un corte en horizontal que el Tanuki intento detener poniendo su arma en medio, pero el ataque corto su tridente y le corto el pecho, abriéndole una herida en todo el ancho de este, por la cual se soltó una gran explosión de sangre mientras el cuerpo del chico caía de espaldas

Por su parte, las Kunoichis presentes no entendían de qué hablaban, pero se asombraron cuando vieron retroceder al bijuu y más al ver como el rubio lo cortaba

Por su parte, el Uzumaki se tambaleo un poco y tuvo que usar su arma como bastón para no caer, en ese momento las chicas reaccionaron y planeaban ir a socorrerlo, pero una risa malvada empezó a sonar, proveniente del jinchuriki pelirrojo que aún estaba tirado y poco a poco la pequeña risa comenzaba a hacerse una carcajada siniestra, mientras la arena comenzaba a aparecer de abajo del cristal y comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo

-¿así que Kyubi lo hizo he?-comento de manera psicópata comenzando a levantarse con ayuda de la arena

Ante la mención del demonio, las kunoichis se tensaron

-no puedo creerlo…¡el todo poderoso Kyubi le cedió su poder a una simple escoria humana!-grito mientras la arena era tanta que comenzaba a formar una montaña con él en el centro-¡de verdad has caído bajo Kyubi! ¡Ya no mereces ser el rey de nosotros, te matare a ti y a tu patético contenedor….dijo mientras se perdía entre la arena y esta tomaba la forma de un Tanuki de tamaño colosal**-¡y yo seré el rey!**-termino ya en su forma completa asombrando a los presentes

Mientras que la aldea de la hoja se detuvo a observar al demonio, pensando que este era su fin, con un bijuu suelto y el hokage atrapado en el coliseo

-oh genial…¿y ahora qué?….-pregunto el chico a sus conciencias sin molestarse en solo pensarlo mientras esquivaba el manotazo de la bestia, seguía sin percatarse de la presencia de sus amigas y de la sensei de Hinata que lo escucharon hablar solo

-**esa maldita ardilla…-**escuchó a Kurama, sonaba bastante furioso**-¡osa dudar de mi juicio y encima habla de matarme para volverse el rey!…..esto es demasiado….lo despedazare con mis propias manos…¡Naruto!**-le dijo sorprendiéndolo, nunca le llamaba por su nombre, de verdad estaba enojado, lo cual no eran buenas noticias para el Ichibi**-¡invoca al Kyubi!**

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunto el chico-¿Cómo que te invoque?

Esto alerto a las mujeres, en especial a las mayores, al deducir con quien hablaba y a quien iba a invocar

-**no seas tonto, ya te lo dije, el nombre es parte de la bestia y del título, yo soy Kurama rey de los zorros y de los bijuus por ser el más fuerte, el Kyubi solo es la bestia de nueve colas**

-sí…¿pero cómo quieres que te invoque? no tengo tu contrato, ni nada, además, ¿no sería mejor invocar a Gamabunta?-pregunto el chico

-_si Naruto, pero Kurama quiere intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su hermano-_le contesto Shippu apareciendo por fin en la conversación

-**no te preocupes Naruto, solo sigue las instrucciones que te daré, esa maldita ardilla me las pagara**

En ese momento las chicas iban a ir en dirección al rubio para ayudarlo pero este se les adelanto utilizando el Shunpo para aparecer frente al Tanuki, sorprendiendo a Himari y a Kurenai al ver que eso reafirmaba su teoría de que él era el Shinigami

El de los bigotes guardo su espada y choco sus puños a la altura de su pecho

-aquí vamos-dijo mientras un circulo aparecía frente a él, no muy grande y tenía lo que parecían unas runas que terminaba con una cara de zorro visto de enfrente en color rojo sangre-Seigen Kuchiyonsen: Kyubi…Meihou Makai…Kitsune ouja…Ryūketsu Kotei…Arawareru!(Invocación Prohibida: Kyubi, Emperador del Infierno, Gobernante de los Zorros, Rey Sangriento, Muéstrate)-y tras decir esto, y sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, llevo su mano derecha al suelo en donde el mismo símbolo apareció ahora en grande por unos segundos

Lo siguiente que paso dejo asombrados a todos, una enorme columna de poder rojo carmesí salió del círculo aparentemente calcinando al rubio por tal poder, que llego hasta el cielo donde nubes de tormenta se arremolinaron alrededor mientras que la columna de poder estallo en llamas de las cuales una figura comenzó a ser apreciable entre las llamas que parecían venir del mismo infierno, miles de almas parecían salir y arremolinarse en una espiral blanca alrededor de la estela, como si las puertas de ese mundo se hubiera roto y todas las almas salieran para acompañar a su rey en el mundo al que traería destrucción, la escena era digna del Armagedón, del Ragnarock, era algo temible a la vez que sublime, era hermoso y a la vez aterrador, era sin lugar a dudas, la entrada del mismo rey del infierno a nuestro mundo, ya que lentamente comenzaba a emerger de entre el fuego, mostrándose en todo su esplendor, con su pelaje rojizo y sus nueve colas ondeando en el aire de manera amenazadora, al igual que una mueca de pocos amigos, como un animal listo para atacar

Los ninjas y aldeanos en la aldea, al verlo solo pudieron pesar una cosa: "ya nos cargó la chingada"

Por su parte, las ninjas de Konoha miraban aterradas esta escena, al parecer Naruto había liberado al Kyubi, lo que si de por si no era bueno, lo hacía peor al saber que el gennin rubio había perecido al hacerlo, querían ir a buscarlo, pero el miedo al ver al demonio se los impedía

Mientras que el Shukaku estaba paralizado, no podía moverse, quería huir, era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a su hermano (nota: para los que no lo sepan, en la mitología de la guerra de los Bijuus, el Ichibi nunca se enfrentó contra el Kyubi) y se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido al cabrearlo

-**bien…bien…-**se escuchó la voz del zorro retumbar por todo el bosque, fuerte, y poderosa como se esperaría del rey de los demonios-**veamos…que le estabas diciendo a mi jinchuriki acerca de matarnos a él y a mi….eh…Neko no Tearai (baño de gato)…vamos sigue hablando….no te cortes….**-le dijo acercándose a el lentamente, como un animal salvaje se acerca a su presa paralizada antes de devorarla**-…de eso me encargare yo….**-le aviso levantando su pata para mostrarle sus garras que parecían estar listas para despedazarlo

El Ichibi salió de su miedo para encarar a su hermano

-**dije que eras una deshonra para los Bijuus-**le grito asustado, se podía escucha claramente, lo que sorprendió a las ninjas**-¡Tu! ¡El rey de los Bijuus le cedió su poder a un simple humano!-**le recrimino-**¡eso es algo imperdonable Kyubi!**

**-primero que nada ardilla, soy Kurama**-le dijo apretando los dientes el zorro-**y lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, yo decido a quien darle mi poder y ese mocoso se ganó mi respeto al vencerme-**le dijo sacando de su miedo a Anko y a las demás al escuchar eso y sorprendiendo a su escucha-**además, no espero que lo entiendas…ustedes que han permanecido en esa forma por tantos siglos, ni siquiera recuerdan el porqué de nuestra existencia, y te has reusado a aceptar a tu contenedor, inclusive al grado de poseerlo en lugar de ayudarlo, pero adivina que…resulta que el mocoso que tengo por carcelero es especial, porque gracias a él….estoy completo**-le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

Esto descoloco por completo al Ichibi que abrió la boca de la impresión, pero esa declaración solo genero interrogantes en las ninjas presentes

**-¡imposible…..!**-fue todo lo que dijo el Tanuki retrocediendo

-**así es…no solo consiguió hacer que regresara a ser yo, sino que también me completo, ¿no viste esa espada blanca que portaba también?...esa es…**-no hacía falta que terminara la oración, el Shukaku estaba cada vez más impresionado

**-¡no…no es verdad….!**

-**¿no me crees?**-l e pregunto el zorro de nueve colas sonriendo como solo un demonio sabe hacerlo-**bien…te lo mostrare….**

Y ante la impresión de todos, Bijuu de una cola incluido, el cielo que aún no se había despejado se oscureció mas, hasta asemejar el firmamento nocturno, mientras truenos y relámpagos empezaban a hacerse visibles y escuchables por todo el bosque, causando en varias partes incendios al caer los relámpagos quemando los arboles más grandes, curiosamente uno de estos estaba detrás del Kyubi, que estalló en llamas haciendo retroceder un poco a los ninjas por el calor del fuego que se había hecho presente, entre todo este incendio, una leve brisa comenzó a soplar, incrementando la intensidad de este, el viento comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, y se podían ver como las hojas comenzaban a levantarse y se arremolinaban alrededor del zorro que tensaba cada uno de sus músculos mientras el torbellino crecía más y más, las llamas de la hoguera de atrás eran atraídas a ella, la fuerza del tornado fue tanta, que elevo el árbol en llamas y lo atrajo hacia él, encendiéndolo de una inexplicable manera

Ante la vista de los presentes, el huracán de fuego crecía cada vez más, quemando todo a su paso y obligándolos a retroceder para no salir lastimados, las kunoichis se angustiaron aún más al pensar que el cadáver del rubio había sido calcinado, pero no pudieron seguir pensando cuando vieron un fenómeno que las dejo estupefactas, el tornado de fuego naranja con amarillo comenzó a blanquearse, las llamas tomaron un color blanco centellante como el de una estrella.

-**no…no puede ser….que….¿qué es este poder**?-escucharon preguntar al mapache que estaba tan asombrado como ellas

Tras pronunciar estas palabras el tornado estallo, ampliándose y espantando a las chicas que vieron como el fuego se cernía sobre ellas, pensando que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de escapar, solo atinaron a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos esperando el dolor de las quemaduras, cosa que jamás paso, al contario, sintieron como algo cálido las abrazaba, al abrir los ojos se sorprendieron un más.

Ante ellas, se podía ver al zorro de nueve colas que estaba en la misma posición que antes de que el torbellino lo cubriera, pero algo era diferente, su color, si, su pelaje ahora era blanco, blanco perlado, un blanco pulcro que recordaba al más hermosos de los ángeles, o al menos eso parecía, ya que conservaba esa sonrisa maligna que lo caracterizaba, al enfocarlo bien, se podía observar como aun tenia llamas en la puntas de las colas, la parte baja de las patas, y en las puntas de las orejas, pero de un segundo a otro un estallido de viento desapareció las llamas y le alboroto el cabello a las chicas, las cuales se volvieron a tapar los ojos por el polvo, y al regresar la vista se percataron de que las partes que antes estaban en llamas ahora eran de un color rojo sangre, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos con la pupila rasgada, la diferencia era que esta era blanca brillante

-_**bien….Ichibi….**_-le dijo una vez que su transformación acabo, mostrando una voz más poderosa y profunda que antes-_**¿Qué te parece el poder de una bestia completa? ¿Y bien? qué esperas…aquí estoy, entretenme…**_-le reto mirándolo cual insecto

**-tu…tu….-**balbuceo el demonio de una cola**-….¡no engañas a nadie!-**le grito**-¿crees que por cambiar tu aspecto ya eres más poderoso?...tú ya no eres digno de ser el rey de los Bijuu…¡****Ryūsa Bakuryū! (Corriente Catarata de Arenas Movedizas)**

El Tanuki movió sus brazos y una enorme e increíble cantidad de arena apareció moviéndose en la dirección de los brazos, cuando el Ichibi apunto hacia su hermano la arena salió disparada hacia el

-**Estas muerto**-le le dijo mientras la arena lo rodeaba, aunque al parecer al zorro apenas si le importaba, puesto que no se movió para evitar que la gran cantidad de arena lo aplastara formando lo que parecía un mar-**despídete hermano….-**le susurro apretando su mano en dirección al océano de tierra que cubría el zorro y la cerraba poco a poco-**Gokusa Maiso…(Entierro en Prision de Arena)-**y se podían escuchar los crujidos de la arena apretándose y compactándose, triturando los huesos del Kitsune, ante lo que el Ichibi sonrió con superioridad

-_**Jigoku no….Shiro Uzu (Remolino Blanco del Infierno)-**_se escuchó la voz del zorro la arena salió despedida en todas direcciones cayendo cual lluvia café y esparciéndose por todo el bosque_**-…mph….¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-**_le pregunto con burla haciéndose visible a todos mientras se encontraba sentado cual perro obediente y soplándose rastros de arena de su hombro-_**siempre haces un desastre y lo empolvas todo…bien….supongo que ahora voy yo-**_tras esto sus colas se quedaron abiertas creando un semicírculo, encorvando su cuerpo como si se preparara para saltar hacia su presa y sus fauces comenzaron a arder en un fuego llameante que se desbordaba través de sus dientes apretados-_**conoce tu lugar….ardilla**_-le susurro antes de abrir la boca-_**¡Kitsunebi!**_

Un fuego abrasador salió disparado de su hocico directo a su hermano demonio que solo se limitó a crear una enorme ola de arena con la esperanza de detener el ataque, cosa que nunca sucedió, el fuego creo una enorme onda que sin siquiera tocar la arena, esta se cristalizo y al contacto con el fuego se derritió, haciendo lo mismo con el demonio de arena que comenzó a calcinarse

-**No soy una ardilla….soy un mapa…**-se alcanzó a escuchar decir al Ichibi antes de que la técnica lo alcanzara quemándolo, volviéndolo cristal y derritiéndolo por el calor de las llamas

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, demostrando que el enfrentamiento había acabado.

-oye Kurama-le grito alguien de repente-¿no crees que te pasaste? Creo que también mataste a Gaara

Ante esto, las chicas buscaron la dirección de la voz y vieron al rubio que estaba sobre la cabeza del demoño, al parecer había estado ahí desde el inicio, por lo que solo pudieron suspirar aliviadas al verlo intacto, cansado, pero sin ninguna herida mortal

-_**descuida Gaki**_-le contesto el demonio-_**observa**_

El joven obedeció y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el Shukaku, pudiendo ver que el pelirrojo estaba tirado en el suelo con quemaduras leves e inconsciente, pero vivo

-_**cuando eres alguien que dice odiar a los humanos, el salvar a tu jinchuriki te quita credibilidad ¿no?-**_señalo con burla el demonio-_**bien Gaki, gracias por la oportunidad de salir a respirar aire fresco**_

-cuando quieras, bueno no, haces mucha farándula cuando apareces-le dijo sonriendo

_**-¿Qué? Es parte del título**_-se defendió la bestia-_**bueno, nos vemos después-**_y dicho esto desapareció en una llamarada blanca con tintes rojizos que lo consumió sin dejar cenizas

Al aterrizar, el rubio fue directo con el de la arena sin darles tiempo a sus amigas de ir a ayudarlo

Al llegar vio como el chico abría los ojos, mostrando ese verde normal, pero que al reparar en su persona mostraron un miedo indescriptible

-¡No! ¡Aléjate!-le grito intentando retroceder, pero parecía estar sin chakra ya que no podía moverse

-descuida…no te hare nada-le dijo calmadamente-solo quiero saber si estás bien-se acerco ante el terror de él y lo ayudo a levantarse, sosteniéndolo y pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros ante la mirada asombrada del chico-tengo que llevarte con un doctor para que te cure, estas sin chakra

Y tras dar un paso dos personas aparecieron frente a el

-¡tú!-empezó Kankuro sacando a su marioneta, listo para atacar al rubio, pero la mano de su hermana frente a él lo detuvo-¿Temari?-pregunto asombrado, viendo a su hermana que miraba al Uzumaki detenidamente

-¿lo ves Gaara?-le dijo el rubio sonriendo, llamando la atención del pelirrojo-en el hospital me dijiste que estabas solo, que nadie se preocupaba por lo que hicieras….tu hermano estaba a punto de atacarme al ver que te tengo, ¿crees que no se preocupa por ti? Al igual que tu hermana-termino haciendo que el ojiverde mirara a la mencionada, solo para ver que tenía lágrimas en el rostro antes de que corriera a abrasarlo

-¡Gaara…gracias a dios estas bien!-exclamo cuando lo abrazo, shockeando al chico-estaba tan preocupada

El de las marionetas solo se acercó a ellos y ocupo el lugar de Naruto sosteniendo a su hermano mientas también tenía unas lágrimas de felicidad al ver que estaba bien

-Gaara…-le llamo el de los bigotes mientras se alejaba-todo este tiempo has estado solo no porque lo estuvieras, sino porque así lo quisiste, créelo, yo sé lo que estar de verdad solo-le dijo asombrando a su escucha-pero tú los tienes a ellos, a ellos que son tu familia y se preocupan por ti aunque seas quien eres, créeme, estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros nueve tiene esa suerte, así que apréciala, solo así serás fuerte, eso me lo dijo un amigo hace tiempo y ahora yo te comparto ese secreto: "solo si tienes alguien a quien quieres proteger podrás volverte fuerte", yo tengo gente importante para mí, hasta ahora y pienso protegerla con todo, como lo acabas de comprobar-termino mientras le volteaba a ver-además, nunca estamos solos, porque al final…somos nueve…-le dijo mirándolo por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa

-Uzumaki Naruto…-fue lo único que dijo el de la arena

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, la rubia de Suna se lanzó al chico de Konoha y le planto tremendo beso en la boca, haciendo que la mandíbula de Kankuro cayera al suelo del asombro y el jinchuriki del Ichibi abriera los ojos como platos

Las chicas que estaban en un árbol y que habían llegado para escuchar el discurso de ojiazul casi se lanzaban a desmembrar a la del abanico pero se detuvieron cuando Anko, Yugao y Kurenai se percataron de lo que estaba haciendo

-espera-le dijo la pelimorada sujetando a la Fuyou que pataleaba intentando zafarse diciendo cosas como: "esa maldita zorra del desierto" o "esa golfa de arena"-no es lo que tú crees, le está pasando Chakra por ese beso-le informo

-¿ah?-fue todo lo que pronuncio la pelirroja deteniéndose

-esa chica...-empezó la anbu-le está pasando Chakra a Naruto atreves del beso, es algo que todos pueden hacer, pero ya nadie lo usa, porque estas técnicamente cediendo tu poder a alguien…¿pero por qué?-se pregunto

Mientras las kunoichis de Konoha se preguntaban el motivo, la de la arena se separó del joven Uzumaki tambaleándose un poco, lo cual fue suficiente para sacar de su estupor al Uzumaki que como todo un caballero, la sujeto para evitar que cayera

-…¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el chico sonrojado por el acto mientras la ayudaba a recargarse en un árbol-¿Qué es esto? me siento con energías otras vez…¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunto a la chica que parecía estar bastante cansada, al grado de apenas si poder mantenerse consciente

-te pase mi chakra…-le contesto ya adormecida

-¿pero por qué?-inquirió aun asombrado el chico

-desde que te vi antes de los exámenes hace un mes, supe que eras especial….no miraste a Gaara como aun monstruo y en cambio parecías comprenderlo, durante el examen, te sobrepusiste a tus miedos y nos contagiaste valor y determinación para pasar, y ahora…fuiste capaz de detener a mi hermano, dominaste a tu demonio, lo cual explica por qué te pareces a mi hermano y encima de todo….me lo devolviste, después de tanto tiempo-le dijo sonriéndole-¿y aun te preguntas el por qué? Y ahora ve….estoy segura que aun tienes cosas importantes que hacer, Naruto-kun-tras decir esto se quedó profundamente dormida

El rubio la miro por unos momentos, antes de sonreír débilmente, con ternura, cosa que puso celosas a las chicas que lo veían, para después cargar a la chica de Suna, al estilo nupcial con la delicadeza de alguien que maneja porcelana fina, sonrojando a las mujeres que lo observaban, y la dejo cerca de sus hermanos, a la sombra de un árbol

-déjenla descansar, en cuando despierte regresen a su aldea-les dijo comenzando a caminar rumbo a la aldea, ahora con paso firme-y Gaara, cuídate-finalizo levantando su mano en señal de despedida antes de realizar el shunpo para desaparecer del lugar

-Uzumaki Naruto….un chico muy interesante…-susurro el pelirrojo que seguía apoyado en su hermano-es una fortuna que sea mi amigo-dijo mirando al lugar donde había desaparecido

-y posiblemente tu futuro cuñado-se burló Kankuro mirando a Temari que estaba dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro

Las chicas en cuando vieron al rubio desparecer se dirigieron rápidamente a la aldea, lo tenían que alcanzar para ayudarlo, ya que no parecía estar en las mejores condiciones a pesar de la recarga de chakra

…

Por su parte, el rubio tan pronto apareció en la aldea se despachó a unos cuantos ninjas de la arena sin que lo vieran y comenzó a correr en dirección al estadio donde se habían celebrado los exámenes Chunnin

-maldición, ya perdimos mucho tiempo….-susurro mientras utilizaba el shunpo para avanzar más rápido

-_No te precipites Naruto_-le llamo la voz de Shippu-_está bien que esa chica nos haya dado casi todo su chakra, pero no estas completamente recargado_

**-recuerda que tú tienes mucho más chakra que incluso el Hokage y aun que esa chica te haya dado el suyo aun estas lejos de recuperarte por completo-**le secundo Kurama

-"lo sé, lo se…pero…."-pensó en respuesta mientras dejaba de utilizar el shunpo y solo corría, cuando de repente, una gran explosión cubrió todo el lugar de humo, y al dispersarse, una enorme serpiente de ocho cabezas era visible-lo que me faltaba….-murmuro mientras sacaba sus espadas y se preparaba para atacar a la bestia que destruyo con su cuerpo varias casas que estaban cerca del rubio, le cual aprovecho la oportunidad para subir a ella y comenzar a escalarla hacia la cabeza para matarla, al llegar a la cima de una de las cabezas salto para impulsarse y caer con los brazos cruzados con los contra filos de sus espadas en los costados

-Gyakubikide Ryuyasha (Demonio Dragón Inverso)-dijo y en un destello blanco-carmesí atravesó la garganta de una de las cabezas de la serpiente que cayó al suelo al junto a él, creando un cráter en donde había aterrizado-regresa a tu mundo -dijo sonriente

_-eh…te recomiendo que mires hacia arriba_-le sugirió el peliblanco

Al hacer lo sugerido, vio como la cabeza de la serpiente volvía a salir en vez de desaparecer en una nube de humo

-ho…mierda….-susurro antes de volver a tomar posición listo para atacar de nuevo, pero se detuvo al ver como un sapo golpeaba a la serpiente-¡Ero-Sennin!-exclamo al ver al hombre sobre el sapo, el cual lo escucho

-Pero si es el Gaki….¿cómo es que estas aquí, si hace un minuto….?-intento preguntar al verlo ahí, cuando hace poco había visto al Kyubi en el bosque, el cual estaba a una distancia considerable-da igual, ya me responderás después, por ahora yo me encargo de esta linda amiga de aquí-le dijo sonriéndole

-perfecto-dijo saltando junto a el-pero hazme un favor, viejo-le dijo mirándolo seriamente

-¿Cuál?-pregunto curiosa al ver la actitud del hijo de su discípulo

-necesito que me mandes al estadio

El peliblanco lo miro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, pero después de unos segundos reacciono-oh que demonios, estamos en guerra, has lo que quieras-le dijo-bien Gamabunta, ya lo escuchaste, hazlo-le dijo a la rana con yukata que asintió pensando lo mismo que el viejo mientas le ofrecía su mano como catapulta

-¿listo chico?-pregunto el sapo, a lo que recibió una afirmativa-más te vale que no mueras, aun tienes que tomar conmigo para que te considere mi pupilo-le dijo lanzándolo

-¡Ya te dije que soy muy joven para eso!-le contesto el rubio que cruzaba lo que quedaba de Konoha a una velocidad increíble rumbo al estadio

Tras haber lanzado al chico, el Gama-Sennin sintió la presencia de tres personas a su espalda, dos anbus e Ibiki del departamento de tortura e interrogación

-no se preocupen chicos, yo me hare cargo-les dijo-por cierto Ibiki, ¿Dónde está el Sandaime?

-en el estadio-le contesto el hombre que había visto lo acontecido con el Uzumaki y seguía sombrado por el poder que demostró.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido-"espera…el Gaki no ira a…"-pensó mirando hacia el estadio y donde se veía una estela dorada que estaba cerca a estrellarse

…

Mientras esto pasaba, en le bosque donde la pelea entre los bijuus había tenido lugar, aun se podía ver a un Sasuke parado en la misma rama del árbol sin poder moverse por dos razones en concreto, la uno: El miedo que aun recorría su organismo después de ver a dos demonios sueltos y su poder, y segundo, bueno esa era proporcional a la primera ya que quería estar seguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca para que viera la mancha que estaba al frente de sus pantalones, si, sin duda patético.

…

Sakura seguía llorando en el mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con Anko y las demás, no había problemas puesto que al parecer el Shinigami Sustituto había pasado por ahí derrotando a todo ninja, por lo que el lugar estaba desierto, solo cadáveres tirados de los shinobis, por lo que se asustó al ver como varios, los de Konoha comenzaban a levantarse preguntándose cosas como: "¿es el cielo?" o "¿estoy muerto?" Pero uno en particular dijo cerca de Sakura: "así que el demonio de pelo naranja no mato a los de Konoha", eso hizo a la pelirrosa reaccionar al recordar como había visto al Uzumaki al llegar, por lo que dedujo que él era el mencionado Shinigami, bueno, era obvio, y no por nada había sido la mejor de su promoción ninja, estaba meditando sobre eso, cuando una estela dorada cruzo el cielo cual estrella fugaz rumbo al estadio

…

Bueno, él era de esas personas que no se quejan con facilidad pero en ese momento solo pasaba una frase por su mente:

"Esto es un verdadero dolor de culo"

Era cierto, con el Sandaime atrapado con Orochimaru, con Sasuke que había ido tras el Jinchuriki del Ichibi el cual se había liberado por completo hace rato, con el echo de qué también el Kyubi se había liberado, cambiado de color, derrotado al de la arena y desaparecido, lo cual implicaba por demás a Naruto, y el hecho de que tenía más enemigos que un ejército de hormigas y que Gay no era de mucha ayuda con sus frases sobre la llama de la juventud, bueno, eso era suficiente como para cabrearlo y desear mandar todo al demonio y dejar que lo mataran

De hecho, ese pensamiento era el que cruzaba por su cabeza mientras peleaba con 10 ninjas de Suna qué eran acompañados por otros 7 de Otto en el patio del coliseo, ya con las reservas de chakra al mínimo, con el Sharingan descubierto y tras haber utilizado el Chidori unas 6 veces, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando con su ojo "regalado" percibió una estela dorada que se dirigía hacia su exacta posición

-"¿una estrella fugaz?"-se preguntó mentalmente al ver como se acercaba gradualmente

Cuando ya estaba unos diez metros de distancia, y sin que ningún otro ninja la parecer se diera cuenta de ella, decidió saltar para evitar el impacto, se paró en las gradas tras un salto mortal y vio como "el cometa" decapitaba a los 17 ninjas contra los qué estaba pelando antes de crear un cráter en donde había aterrizado acompañado de una cortina de humo

-ehh…bien, creo que mi seguro no cubre decapitaciones por aterrizajes forzosos-dijo la voz de alguien entre el humo, antes de escucharse el sonido de monedas caer al suelo-toma, cómprate un trago y te sentirás mejor por la mañana…

Entonces se percató de la burla hilarante y demencial de la voz y recordó el día que había ido a recoger a Sasuke para entrenarlo

-Na…Naruto…-susurro asombrado al ver como sus suposiciones eran correctas y del humo salía el rubio mirando los cadáveres de los shinobis

-**estas mejorando con tus bromas cachorro**-le felicito en su mente el zorro

-"gracias"-contesto en su mente-¡oh pero si es Kakashi-sensei!-saludo como si nada al ver al peligris el cual no sabía ni que responder-dime, ¿has visto a Jiji por aquí?-pregunto tranquilamente

Ante el cuestionamiento y por la estupidez momentánea al no entender lo que pasaba, el capitán del equipo 7 solo atino a mirar hacia la torre central donde se veía la barrera morada

-¿en serio?-se quejó a modo de puchero el chico-¿Cómo llegare ahí arriba?-dijo mirando al barrera

-¡como si te fuéramos a dejar mocoso de mierda!-escucho que gritaban, entonces Kakashi salió de su estupor pero era demasiado tarde, un ninja había salido de la nada e iba a apuñalar por la espalda al ojiazul que al parecer tampoco podía hacer nada, el Jounin veía con desesperación el momento en que su alumno fuera apuñalado pero eso jamás paso, el rubio hizo un giro rápido en el último segundo dejando pasar el Kunai y al ninja mientras desenfundaba y decapitaba al atacante de un tajo que cayó al suelo derramando una gran cantidad de sangre

Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, puesto que otro ninja, este armado con una ninja-to lo ataco dispuesto a cortarlo en transversal pero el bloqueo el corte y giro hacia adentro quedando de espaldas al ninja para después llevar su espada por encima de su cabeza atravesando la del Otto-nin que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para después sin perder ni un segundo atravesara al de Suna que estaba frente a él que no pudo impedir que la espada lo traspasara, mas con el impulso del corte se iba lentamente hacia atrás sin poder impedirlo mientras miraba la cara de su asesino que era un ninja de solo 12 años con la mirada del mismo demonio que parecía disfrutar como lentamente resbalaba por su arma estando más y más cerca de morir, bueno, esa era su percepción de las cosas ya que en realidad el jinchuriki ni siguiera lo miraba y tenía los ojos cerrados

-¿pero qué…?-intento preguntar el Copy-nin tras la escena vista, pero el rubio ya no se detuvo ni un segundo más y comenzó a correr rumbo al edificio dejando a un Kakashi perplejo y con muchas preguntas

…

Esto estaba mal, demasiado mal, ellas al parecer eran las únicas gennin consientes en todo el coliseo, que estaba siendo atacado por ninjas de por lo menos nivel chunnin y ellas no eran rival, por lo que se habían tenido que esconder en el balcón para los concursantes cargando a una inconsciente Hinata tras ver que se la podían llevar por ser una Hyuga al igual que a Hanabi la cual había sido protegida por su padre hasta que la vio y se las encargo para poder pelear a gusto, ya que a un que fuera una prodigio "aún era una niña y esto era una guerra"

-Yamanaka-san…¿estaremos bien?-pregunto un poco temerosa como cualquier niña de 8 años en plena guerra

-no te preocupes Hanabi-chan, todo estará bien-le tranquilizo la rubia-¿no es así Tenten?-le pidió apoyo a su acompañante desde que se habían despertado y huyendo, se habían encontrado en los corredores mientras huían de los ninjas invasores

-sí, tranquila, no dejaremos que nada te pase pequeña-le dijo revolviéndole el cabello a la pequeña castaña

-gracias, Ama-san (para los que no lo sepan, ese es el apellido que se rumorea más en Internet así que decidí tomarlo)

En eso varios pasos se hicieron presentes por el corredor que conducía a la habitación, lo que las puso en alerta

-¡por aquí!-escucharon una voz ruda-¡es el rastro de chakra de esas niñas Hyuga! Seguro nos darán mucho dinero por sus ojos o sus cuerpos

-Hanabi, cuida a tu hermana-le ordeno la de los chongos a la pequeña que se pudo frente el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana mientras las dos gennins se preparaban para la llegada de los intrusos que no tardaron en derribar la puerta

-¡Flower Boom! (Flor Explosiva)-exclamo la Yamanaka soltando varios sellos explosivos mesclados con pétalos de violetas que lastimo a varios ninjas causándoles quemaduras leves, pero esto solo pareció enfurecerlos mas

-¡maldita…!-dijo un Otto-nin mientras pateaba a la rubia con fuerza al tiempo que otros dos inmovilizaban a Tenten-en cuando aseguremos a las Hyuga pagaran por lo que acaban de hacer-en eso, varios ninjas se acercaron a la castaña y a su hermana que estaba indefensa por el miedo

-Hanabi…¡corre!-le grito lastimeramente la del trio Ino-Shika-Cho, pero la mencionada estaba demasiado aterrada como para moverse

De repente una explosión se hizo presente volando la pared y levantando polvo por todo el lugar

-¡Oh mierda, no era por aquí!-se escuchó decir a alguien entre el humo, una voz que Ino y Tenten reconocieron de inmediato

-¡Naruto!-exclamaron al unísono

-¿Ino, Tenten?- pregunto en respuesta mientras el polvo se dispersaba antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-oh…-dijo la ver el panorama, con Ino sujetándose el estómago con dolor mientras estaba en el suelo, a Tenten siendo inmovilizada por dos ninjas y a Hinata inconsciente del otro lado de la habitación con una castaña Hyuga que no sabía quién era-….bueno….supongo que no es un buen momento para preguntar sobre direcciones ¿no?-bromeo sonriente

-¡maldito mocoso…no nos interrumpas!-le ordeno un ninja mientras se lanzaba por el para matarlo con el Kunai por enfrente

-¿Por qué nadie tiene sentido del humor en esta maldita guerra?-se preguntó molesto el chico sin moverse de su lugar mientras su enemigo se acercaba a el

-¡Naruto!-volvieron a exclamar las chicas al ver que no se movía

AL llegar hasta la posición del rubio, el ninja lanzo la estocada cual idiota, ante lo que el rubio conecto con su antebrazo izquierdo el antebrazo de su rival para bloquearlo y desviar el arma dejando una enorme abertura que aprovecho para desenfundar a Shippu con su derecha agarrándola en grip invertido rebanarle el brazo desde el hombro con un giro de la espada, asombrando a todos los presentes por esa demostración

-bien…en vista de que nadie aquí tiene pensado reírse de mis chistes, tendré que matarlos a todos….-les dijo tranquilamente mientras cambiaba de mano el arma y desenfundaba a Meihou–veamos….15 en una habitación de 4x6, esto será rápido…-amenazo flexionando las rodillas como si se preparara para saltar-Saiga no Tenkai-dijo para desaparecer en un manchón blanco-carmesí que comenzó a moverse en todas direcciones dentro del cuarto rebotando en el piso, el techo y en las paredes por unos segundos a una velocidad que las chicas apenas si pudieron seguir antes de que apareciera frente a la pequeña y aun aterrada Hyuga-así que tú debes de ser Hanabi ¿no?-pregunto sonriente ignorando como los cuerpos comenzaban a caerse en pedazos asombrando a las gennins-Hinata me ha platicado mucho de ti, gracias por cuidarla, fuiste muy valiente-la felicito revolviéndole el pelo a la pequeña que se tranquilizó en el acto tras ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa que le dedicaba aquel extraño, sintiendo una enorme calidez recorrer su cuerpo-chicas, ¿están bien?-pregunto genuinamente preocupado mientras las miraba, ante lo que ellas solo asintieron poniéndose de pie-genial, ahora ¿alguien me puede decir como llego al techo del lugar?-pregunto comenzado a caminar a la salida que el mismo había hecho

-he…las únicas escaleras que llevaban al palco del Hokage se vinieron abajo durante el ataque-le contesto la pequeña castaña un poco insegura e imitando la voz de su hermana por unos momentos

-¿en serio?...oh demonios….-se quejó saliendo a un corredor abierto justo al lado de donde quería subir-bueno, supongo que tendré que subir a la antigua…-dedujo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la pared

**-he…Gaki…el Chakra…¿recuerdas?-**le recordó Kurama

-oh…cierto, cierto-contesto distraídamente, espantando a sus compañeras-ok, hare mis propias escaleras-anuncio hablándole a nadie en particular, antes de que alguien pudiera objetar algo, saco alrededor de 20 Kunais y los lanzo a la pared poniéndolos en zigzag hacia arriba, llegando a la altura justa del techo el ultimo que lanzo-bueno…nos vemos después chicas-se despidió sonriéndoles-cuiden a Hinata y a Hanabi, y no salgan de aquí, al parecer la guerra ya está por acabar y ya no hay ninjas en el estadio-les recomendó antes de empezar a saltar utilizando los Kunais como apoyo y prácticamente como escaleras, dejando a las tres kunoichis aun en shock y sin asimilar todo lo que había pasado, excepto por la pequeña castaña que recorrió con la vista la habitación y dio con un objeto que le llamo la atención

-¿Y esto?-pregunto al aire sacando de su letargo a las Gennin

-¿qué?-pegunto Ino acercándose a la Hyuga consiente al ver que se agachaba cerca de una pila de carne que antes había sido un ninja

Como respuesta, la niña saco una máscara de anbu con forma no animal, más bien, demoniaca

-¿alguno de ellos la traía?-pregunto Tenten al ver el artefacto

-no que yo recuerde-contesto la rubia

-tal vez era del chico que nos salvó-opino Hanabi contemplando el extraño utensilio-¿Por qué no se lo guardamos?

-sí, supongo que deberíamos-acepto Ino tomándola y guardándola en su bolso (se olvidaron de que están vestidas de civiles ¿verdad?)

…

El joven Jinchuriki llego a la cima del lugar del lado derecho a los anbus que no se percataron de su presencia por estar viendo la pelea del Hokage en el interior, la que sí lo hizo fue una pelirroja que estaba en la esquina concentrada formando la barrera

-¡¿Quién eres tú, imbécil?-le grito sin consideración alguna, pero al parecer los demás estaban sordos puesto que no le prestaron atención, excepto el rubio que la miro apacible por unos instantes antes de sonreír tranquilamente, cosa que descoloco a la pelirroja al tratarse de un posible enemigo

-disculpe señorita-dijo acercándose a la joven-¿sabe si para entrar a la sección VIP de la fiesta tengo que pagar algo extra o puedo simplemente entrar?-pregunto con toda la calma del mundo señalando dentro de la barrera

La única mujer perteneciente a "los cinco del sonido" (siempre dije que era un nombre muy original) lo miro confundida, no entendiendo la mayor parte de lo que había dicho, solo entendió la palabra "entrar" por lo que sonrió de forma perversa

-no seas estúpido-le contesto con su acostumbrada "cortesía"-nadie puede entrar dentro de la barrera, ni tampoco se puede romper desde afuera, la única manera seria matar a alguno de nosotros y la misma barrera nos protege, por lo que es imposible de entrar-le explico de manera altanera, sin quitar ese intento de sonrisa petulante que la hacía verse bastante linda

-ya veo…-contesto el rubio mirando el muro morado que tenía frente a él con interés, antes de mirar el suelo, bueno, en realidad el techo del edificio

-ni se te ocurra, la barrera también está sobre el suelo-techo del lugar, solo que se confunde con él, pero eres el primero en pensarlo, esos estúpidos anbus ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de ese detalle-le aviso la pelirroja al darse cuenta de las intenciones del ojiazul que elevo de nuevo la mirada

-oh….bueno, parece que tendremos que romper la pared para entrar-dijo el Uzumaki encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose un par de pasos

-¿no me escuchaste rubio estúpido?-le recrimino la mujer al verlo alejarse-es imposible de entrar…

Pero el chico no le hico caso, se alejó de la barrera y desenfundo a Meihou, separo un poco las piernas y sujeto su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda para tener más poder

-**¿listo Gaki?-**pregunto el zorro en su mente

-"toda la vida"-contesto sujetando con más fuerza su espada

-_Aquí vamos_-aviso Shippu

-AHHH-exhalo de manera ruidosa mientras tensaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo, a los pocos segundos, un chakra rojo y blanco comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, al igual que a su espada, dando la apariencia de llamas

-¿ahora que lo pienso, esta técnica tiene nombre?-inquirió curioso el peliblanco

-**si gaki, desde que hiciste esta mejora del Nadegiri al cargar de energía el arma, no le has puesto nombre**-concordó el zorro

-"de hecho si tiene nombre"-respondió el joven mientras levantaba la Katana apuntando a la pared morada, sin cambiar el resto de su posición, al tiempo que toda la energía que lo rodeaba se acrecentaba, creando una estela de poder que alerto a los demás miembros del sonido y a los anbu-"solo espero que ningún Inuzuka me demande por Copyright…"

**-¿pues como la llamaste?-**cuestiono Kurama con sorna

En ese momento, el rubio levanto el arma imbuida con su chakra rojo-blanco mientras sus ojos brillaban en blanco completamente, asombrando a la del sonido que veía todo en primera fila y estaba asombrada por la cantidad de poder del ojiazul

-¡Getsuga Tenshou! –exclamo blandiendo la Katana del cual salió una enorme onda de energía que impacto contra la pared que sonó como si una pelota de beisbol chocara con un muro de vidrio y creando una cortina de humo

…

Se preguntaba por vigésima ocasión: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía proteger nunca lo que él quería? No había podido hacer nada para detener a sus alumnos, que ahora eran prácticamente exiliados de Konoha, uno por ser un ninja renegado, otra por decisión y el último por penitencia propia tras lo ocurrido con su alumno hace 12 años, ahora aquel chico que había entrenado y dejado marchar después de haber hecho algo imperdonable había regresado con la intención de matarle, atacando la aldea en el proceso, su querida aldea estaba siendo destruida y él no podía hacer nada por estar peleando contra su alumno que de hecho había traído a sus maestros de la muerte para enfrentarlo, lo cual solo le recordaba lo patético que era, el Shinobi no Kami, no era capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos, era indigno de ser el portador de la "voluntad de fuego" que sus maestros le habían heredado dado que ni siquiera había podido proteger a la última persona en la que había depositado su confianza, Naruto, ya que lo sabía muerto tras ver al Kyubi liberado junto al Ichibi, ya que su Jinchuriki era de la Arena, la implicada en el ataque con Orochimaru.

Se encontraba en ese momento en el suelo después de haber peleado en un hándicap de 3 vs 1 en el que duro a lo sumo 30 minutos, y después simplemente lo aplastaron dejándolo ahora en el suelo y sin poder defenderse

-bien, ahora dime Sensei-empezó el cara de serpiente que estaba sobre el sujetándolo por el cuello para que lo viera a los ojos-¿qué se siente saber que siendo, al que una vez llamaron el dios de los shinobis, el Profesor, aquel que sabe todos los jutsus de Konoha, no seas más que un inútil anciano que no pudo hacer nada para proteger su aldea antes de morir?-le pregunto sádicamente mientras tomaba su espada que estaba enterrada a un lado de el-¿Qué se siente saber que serás matado por tu propio alumno, aquel que tanto quisiste?-le miro a los ojos mientras que el Sandaime no lo veía a él, el veía al Orochimaru de doce años mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos-aquel al que le perdonaste la vida hace años y ahora es más fuerte que tu...dime sensei….¿que se siente?-dijo el Sannin al tiempo que levantaba su espada listo para atravesarle el corazón-¿que se siente…he…Sarutobi?-le dijo sonriendo maniáticamente

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar con la vida del Hokage, una estela de luz blanca con rojo llamo su atención al tiempo que se escuchaba:

-¡Getsuga Tenshou!

Todo paso increíblemente rápido, una onda de energía atravesó la barrera cual cuchillo caliente a mantequilla y se dirigía hacia su posición a una velocidad bastante alta, tanta que apenas si le dio tiempo de cubrirse con su propia arma, recibiendo la técnica qué lo mando a chocar contra la otra pared de manera bastante brusca

Cuando el Sandaime reacciono se puso en pie dirigiendo su vista a la columna de humo que dejaba ver una de las paredes de la barrera rota cual vidrio, al igual que el Hebi-Ouga que ignoro el dolor para ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir el momento en que mataría a su maestro demostrando su poder

Ambos contendientes, al igual que el Shodaime y el Nidaime, vieron como de entre el polvo comenzaba a salir una figura humana, la misma que se encontraba aplaudiendo lentamente, siendo que sus aplausos sonaban con eco por el silencio que invadía el lugar por la impresión de todos, incluidos los anbus que ni siquiera se habían movido de su lugar

-debo de admitirlo Hebi no Feisu-se escuchó la voz de la persona entre el humo-tu si sabes cómo organizar fiestas-dijo mentiras el rubio héroe de esta guerra se hacía presente, impactando aún más a todos

-Naruto…-susurro el tercero totalmente impactado, era impocible que estuviera ahí, el había visto al Kyubi liberarse hace no más de 15 minutos, era imposible que estuviera ahí, vivo

-en casa ajena, sin comida, ni bebida-empezó a enumerar el chico con una mano-y todas las chicas que invitas, intentan matarme en cuando me ven-termino mirándolo a los ojos-y encima de todo, te guardas lo mejor de la fiesta para ti y Jiji-le reprocho cual niño antes de reparar en los dos primeros Hokages, para después mirar severamente al Kage de Otto-demonios Orochimaru…..-le dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza, a lo que el nombrado solo levanto una ceja de la impresión-sabía que eras malo, pero jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos….parece que debo de detenerte antes que caigas más bajo…-cerro sus ojos decepcionado, antes de señalar con el dedo al Shodaime que estaba igual de extrañado que su invocador y su hermano-¡mira que robarte las estatuas del museo….ya es demasiado!-le dijo señalándolo severamente

Esto provoco diversas reacciones, entre ellas que al Sennin de la serpientes le salió una vena en la frente, a Sarutobi le salió una gotita en la nuca y a los anbus que había escuchado todo se fueron de espaldas por las acusaciones del chico

-¡Naruto!-le regaño Hiruzen al chico-ellos son Shodaime y Nidaime, son los originales, solo que Orochimaru los regreso de la vida con un jutsu prohibido-le explico-pero y a todo esto, ¿tú que haces aquí?-le pregunto completamente enojado

-¿de verdad son los originales?-pregunto extrañado el chico pasando la mano varias veces frente a la cara del Shodaime que lo veía estoicamente-…bueno, eso explica el hedor a muerto, y tranquilízate un poco Jiji, vine a ayudarte contra el pedófilo-le contesto señalando con el pulgar al nombrado qué se enfadó más por el sobrenombre

-¡no seas tonto Naruto!-le recrimino el viejo-son dos Hokages y un Sannin, y tú eres solo un gennin

-¿un gennin?-repitieron los Hokages muertos incrédulos

-es imposible que les puedas hacer frente, además de que es muy peligroso, no puedo dejar que te quedes, vete ya-siguió el Hokage

-no quiero-fue la simple respuesta del joven desviando la mirada como puchero y seguía jugando con el cadáver del primero

-¡esto no es si quieres o no!-contesto el Kage de la aldea-¡eres inferior a ellos! ¡Te mataran sin dudarlo, esto no es un juego Naruto!

-lo sé-respondió el chico bajando la cabeza para que su pelo le cubriera los ojos, deteniéndose en seco-pero no pienso irme, ese cabrón me las debe desde el bosque de la muerte-le dijo volviendo a señalar al alumno del tercero

-¡no me importa! ¡No eres rival para nadie aquí!-le ataco el Sandaime-es una orden como tu Hokage ¡vete de aquí!-le grito, sabía que si estaba aquí moriría, y aun que se preguntaba por qué no lo había echo ya si había liberado a su inquilino, no pensaba exponerlo a una muerte segura, a él no, al que era el heredero de la voluntad de fuego no

-no lo hare-siguió firme el rubio-estoy aquí no como un shinobi a tu servicio, estoy aquí como tu nieto-ante esto el "mono de guerra" abrió los ojos en shock-como alguien que quiere proteger a su gente querida y si mi rango como ninja me lo impide…-dijo el chico sacando su insignia de su bolsillo antes de arrogarla lejos-deserto del programa Shinobi-termino mirando a la única persona que lo quería como un familiar mostrando una determinación enorme, que resultaba imposible de refutar, esto volvió a sorprender a los dos antiguos kages de Konoha que no podían creer todo lo que estaba haciendo ese chico

-Naruto…-empezó Hiruzen

-oh…¿pero no es lindo?-dijo burlonamente el Sannin interrumpiendo a su maestro-el pequeño Kyubi-kun cree que puede venir a interrumpirme cuando le plazca, parece que no aprendiste la lección de hace un mes-le dijo mirándolo sádica y malévolamente

-Cierra la boca Pedofimaru-le contesto molesto el rubio, cabreando aún más al nombrado-para ser un invocador de serpientes graznas mucho-le dijo desenfundando sus Katanas, asombrando a los presentes-mejor nos saltamos la parte de los insultos en los que sabes que ganare y pasamos directo a la acción-le pidió tomando posición-el segundo round…¡comienza!

Utilizando el Shunpo se colocó a una velocidad asombrosa detrás del Sennin que solo pudo evitar el corte gracias a todos sus años de experiencia, de inmediato salto a lo alto del muro de roca creado por el tercero y sus marionetas comenzaron a moverse para atacar al rubio que se movió a altas velocidades sin utilizar el Shunpo para lanzarse contra el Nidaime que saco un Kunai y detuvo el corte que el ojiazul intento con su espada blanca, lanzándolo hacia atrás

-¡Suiton: Suishoha! (Estilo Acuático: Destrucción de Colisión De agua)-dijo el peliblanco lanzando la enorme ola de agua contra el rubio

-¡Shiro Shippu! (Torbellino Blanco)-grito el joven guardando su espada roja y comenzando a girar creando un mini tornado que arremolino toda el agua antes de lanzarla al aire para que cayera en forma de lluvia

Decir que los presentes estaban asombrados era poco, el chico acababa de detener el jutsu rango A con una técnica nunca antes vista

Pero antes de que reaccionara el Sandaime, Hashirama se abalanzo contra el ojiazul que acababa de detenerse

-"demonios"-pensó el viejo-"no puedo dejar que Shodamie-sama pele con Naruto"

-Katon: Karyudan (Estilo Ígneo: Dragón Misil de Fuego)-exclamo el hombre lanzando la técnica que evito que el primero se acercara a Naruto, el cual al notar el acto, se lanzó en contraataque contra el primero, pasando por encima de el

Al darse cuenta de eso, el fundador de Konoha giro solo para ver al Uzumaki de cabeza apuntándole con la mano abierta

-Shakkaho-susurro el joven lanzando la esfera de poder contra su rival, que no pudo evitar el ataque que lo mando a estrellarse contra la muralla de tierra, dejando un agujero por el impacto, el cual también le había destruido parte del pecho, pero lentamente se empezaba a regenerar

-¡Suiton: Suiryudan! (Estilo Acuático: Dragón Misil de Agua)-el Segundo lanzo la técnica al rubio que estaba de espaldas tras haber caído de pie

-Doton: Doryudan (Estilo Terrestre: Dragón Misil de Tierra)-la técnica lanzada por el Sandaime destruyo la de su maestro, cubriéndole la espalda al chico que solo levanto el pulgar hacia su abuelo como agradecimiento

Orochimaru apretó los dientes, al parecer el chico Kyubi iba a representar más problemas de los que esperaba, ya que las cosas se estaban complicando al no tener el factor ventaja del Handicap

El primero ya se había recuperado y arremetió de nuevo contra el más joven con taijutsu, esperando darle al tener mucha más experiencia que él, pero el joven descendiente de los Uzumaki conseguía defenderse con una mescla de habilidad y suerte, pero en un mal movimiento el muerto consiguió conectar una potente patada al rubio que salió volando contra el muro de piedra, pero consiguió girar en el aire e impactar con los pies

-no esperaba menos del Shodaime…-dijo jadeando el hijo del Yondaime al tocar suelo

**-¿Eh chico estas bien?-**preguntaron en su mente-**no te queda mucho chakra que digamos**

-"lo sé"-contesto volviendo al ataque esta vez con sus espadas para intentar cortar a su oponente, el cual esquivaba los cortes diestramente, pero el joven utilizo una estocada falsa para colocarse detrás del Senju, guardo la espada roja se preparó para su ataque, el mismo que había utilizado contra Gaara para dejarlo inconsciente, solo que esta vez, tuvo el cuidado de apuntar hacia el Nidaime que estaba peleando contra el tercero en taijutsu

-Shakkaho-volvió a decir utilizando la técnica como impulso para darle un codazo en la mera espina dorsal al primero mientras que la bola de energía distraía al segundo y Sarutobi conseguía golpearlo-Enchu

-eres bueno, pequeño-le dijo primera vez el hokage mirándolo sobe su hombro, antes de girar e intentar conectarle una patada en la cabeza que el chico detuvo cortándosela con un tajo de su espada blanca

-gracias, es un honor viniendo de usted-le respondió el Namikaze

-pero dime…¿Cómo se llama ese estilo de Kenjutsu? Nunca en mi vida lo vi-pregunto curioso el zombi que cayó de espaldas mientras su pierna comenzaba a reconstruirse

El chico solo sonrió de manera salvaje

-Shiro Kitsune no Kagitsume (Garra Ígnea del Zorro Blanco)-le contesto poniendo una rodilla en el suelo-"mierda…..ya no tengo nada de chakra…."-pensó respirando aceleradamente

-"parece que el niño ya se cansó"-pensó el Sannin sonriendo-"ahora solo le queda usar la energía de su inquilino, y cuando eso pase, tendré la ventaja de nuevo"

-¡Naruto!-grito el Mono de guerra que había dejado fuera de combate por unos momentos al Segundo haciéndole explotar el brazo con un sello explosivo-¿estás bien?

-si….-contesto cansadamente el pequeño poniéndose de pie con dificultad-"maldición…necesito poder, y lo necesito ahora"-pensó desesperado deteniendo a duras penas una patada del rival de Madara

-"está llegando a su límite"-pensó Hiruzen antes de invocar a Enma para que lo ayudara contra el Segundo

-**"esto está mal, endemoniadamente mal**"-dijo Kurama en el interior del rubio, sin que este lo pudiera oír, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza el estómago y caía de rodillas mientras del mar de sangre se comenzaba a formar una mancha oscura que amenazaba con salir**-"está desesperado por poder para pelear…si esto sigue así…el…."**

_-"no tenemos otra opción Kurama"-_le aviso el peliblanco arrodillándose junto al pelirrojo y sujetándolo del hombro, el demonio asintió cansadamente, como si le preocupara lo que iban a hacer_-"solo esperemos que sobreviva"-_le dijo

**-"más le vale hacerlo"-**dijo el Rey poniéndose de pie con dificultad

_-¡Naruto!-_llamo Shippu al joven

-"no es un buen momento"-le contesto el rubio que recibía un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo derribo, por parte del primero

-_lo sé, pero escucha, te daremos poder para que sigas la pelea_-le aviso

-"¿en serio?"-le chico sonaba incrédulo

-_sí, pero no sabemos que pueda pasar en cuando lo hagamos_-le advirtió-_incluso podrías morir…-_le dijo seriamente-_¿estás dispuesto a eso?_

-"solo hazlo de una maldita vez"-le contesto de mala gana el rubio parándose-"el mayor temor de un guerrero no es morir, es no poder combatir más, y es lo que mas deseo en este momento"-le dijo sorprendiendo a su conciencia-"no dejar de pelar contra estos dos grandes héroes de la historia…es una oportunidad en un millón, y no la quiero desperdiciar…así que…¡hazlo de una jodida vez!"

Y tras pensar esto se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, esta vez utilizando un shunpo con el casi nulo chakra que le quedaba y conectar un potente gancho en la quijada del Shodaime que salió volando hacia atrás por el golpe, pero cuando apenas se elevaba conecto otro codazo solo que este sin impulso extra, pero lo suficientemente poderoso para mandar unos metros lejos al Senju

-_Naruto…._

-**Gaki…más te vale no morir…-**escucho la voz de Kurama al ver que había gastado todo su chakra en ese ataque para orillarlos a hacer lo que iban a hacer

El rubio cayo de rodillas por el agotamiento mientras que Hashirama se levantaba y se lanzaba contra el sin premeditación alguna, al igual que su hermano que se había desecho de Sarutobi y Enma con un jutsu Suiton y se lanzó contra el ojiazul con el puño por delante

El jinchuriki solo vio como los dos primeros Hokages iban hacia el listos para golpearle, por lo que solo pudo cerrar los ojos al sentir que su cuerpo no le respondía ya por el cansancio y al no tener nada de energía

-¡Naruto!-exclamo Sarutobi al ver que su nieto adoptivo ya no tenía chakra para moverse y él estaba en el suelo y demasiado lejos como para ayudarle

Orochiramu sonrió confiadamente

Justo cuando los zombis estaban por llegar a su posición, un potente haz de luz de color rojo con blanco salió disparado hacia el cielo desde el lugar donde se encontraba el joven rubio que se levantó de golpe al sentir un enorme poder corriendo por su ser, el poder era tanto que al tocar los brazos de los Senju, estos se desintegraron hasta el hombro de inmediato antes de lanzarlos contra la barrera que era lo único que mantenía a salvo a los anbus que veían el espectáculo, siendo que se habían tardado en reaccionar y no habían podido entrar por la abertura hecha por el jinchuriki y seguían viendo la pelea desde sus "cómodos asientos"

Los cierto era que eso los salvo, ya que dentro de la barrera, el aire comenzó a hacerse más denso, dando la apariencia de comenzar a desgarrarse por sí solo mientras del suelo, tejas comenzaban a desprenderse siendo elevadas antes de desintegrarse por el poder, de hecho, la energía era tan poderosa que comenzó a actuar como fuerza de gravedad, mandando al suelo a los zombis kages de manera brusca y obligando al Sannin a poner una rodilla en el suelo

-¿Qué….que es esta sensación…?-se preguntó en un susurro el Hebi-Sennin, al pensar con la aura presente era suficiente para desmembrarlo

Sarutobi no estaba mejor, ya que sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le impedía pararse

-"Naruto….¿qué es esto?"-se cuestionó mirando al rubio que tenía los brazos doblados con los puños cerrados a la altura de los hombros, con las piernas un poco separadas y la cabeza levantada (la clásica de transformación de Super-Saiyajin)-"es totalmente diferente a lo que sentí con el Kyubi, es…más poderoso y amenazador…."

-ROOOOAAAAAHHH!-grito, no más bien rugió el Uzumaki, y Hiruzen podría jurar que ahora sabia como era el rugido de un dragón, el de los cuentos mitológicos que eran capas de cimbrar la tierra con su rugido, los mismo que hacia el chico ahora

**-"¿estás seguro de que esto es lo correcto**?"-le cuestiono Kurama en el interior del chico, mirando como la sombra negra regresaba a las profundidades y el mar comenzaba a ponerse turbio, como si estuviera en una tormenta

_-"no…pero es mejor que dejarlo a "el" apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto, pero será mejor que te prepares para lo que sigue…"-_le aconsejo el peliblanco mirando también el mar

Mientras esto pasaba adentro, Afuera era como la palabra lo describía: CAOS

La energía emanada del rubio genero una presión lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el muro de roca donde se encontraba Orochimaru, y lo suficientemente llamativa como para alertar a toda la población Shinobi que aún se encontraba peleando y a la que no, ya que la estela de luz podía ser vista a kilómetros de la aldea atacada

Obviamente siendo vista por Anko, Kurenai, Yugao y Himari que seguían buscando al rubio, y al ver tal imponente chakra el corazón les dijo que se trataba de la persona que estaban buscando, y que no estaba para nada a salvo

Sakura también vio la torre de poder y se apretó el corazón con fuerza, algo le decía que tenía que ver con su compañero de equipo y estaba preocupada

Ino, Tenten y Hanabi vieron el suceso con asombro y miedo, ya que sabían que Naruto estaba ahí arriba y fuera lo que estuviera pasando, esperaban que el chico no muriera

Por fin en cuando la estela de poder se hubo desvanecido, una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar, dentro de esta se podía ver una silueta humana de la cual se podían observar pequeñas chispas eléctricas que surcaban su cuerpo, observaron como la sombra llevo su mano derecha a su espalda y sin que pudieran ver que saco, abanico al aire creando una onda de viento que se llevó el polvo

-bien…¿en que nos quedamos?-pregunto el de los bigotes mirando a los presentes, permitiéndoles ver a estos que sus facciones de la cara ahora eran un poco más salvajes y marcadas, mientras su cabellos ahora estaba más erizado debido al poder y sus ojos ahora eran de color rojo sangre con la pupila cual reptil, siendo esta de un blanco resplandeciente, muy parecidos a los del Kyubi en su forma completa

Pero esto último no fue visto por el invocador de serpientes, el cual debido a la distancia solo pudo ver los ojos del Kyubi, por lo que sonrió malévolamente

-kukuku-se "rio" (si es que a eso se le llama risa) el renegado mentiras se ponía de pie, un poco resentido aun del poder mostrado, siendo prontamente imitado por sus invocaciones prohibidas que ya se habían regenerado, siendo que el Shodaime se arrodillo y junto sus manos

-"la victoria es mía"-pensó la cara de serpiente (¿qué? Está en el cuerpo de una mujer)

-Mokuton Hitsuji: Jukai Kōtan (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Natural: Nacimiento del Mundo de los Arboles)

Y tras estas palabras, del suelo comenzaron a brotar ramas que en cuando subían pasaban a ser árboles, siendo que con sus ramas atrapaban todo lo que se movía, y eso incluye, si, a Sarutobi y a Naruto

En cuando Sarutobi pudo reaccionar se sintió que era ahorcado y efectivamente, varias ramas lo tenían atrapado completamente y tenía una alrededor del cuello mientras que Enma había desaparecido del lugar

-"maldición…..ahora Naruto no podrá pelear, porque la madera el Shodaime es lo único que puede mantenerlo atrapado-"pensó desesperado el anciano, mientras intentaba alcanzar la rama más cercana con su mano para invocar de nuevo a su compañero

Y esos eran los mismos pensamientos que tenía el viejo alumno de Sarutobi

-bien, es hora de matar al vegete-susurro mientras se aparecía a un lado de su sensei junto con sus marionetas-bien, Sarutobi, creo que fue una pelea interesante, pero llego el momento de acabar esto

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres, pero te advierto que yo apenas me estaba empezando a divertir-escucho al voz del rubio y pudo escuchar el sonido de varios árboles cayendo acompañados del inconfundible sonido de un corte con espada

Al instante los cuatro viejos se sorprendieron y miraron en dirección a la voz, solo para ver al Uzumaki cortando todas las ramas cercanas con sus dos espadas parado en una de las copas de los enormes arboles antes de desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del Sannin listo para cortarle la cabeza, fallando por segunda ocasión al ser esquivado por este, que salto hasta posarse lejos de ellos, pero cortando las ataduras del actual Hokage que cayó de cuclillas ágilmente invocando de nuevo a Enma

-Naruto…¿Cómo…?-intento preguntar el anciano pero decidió dejarlo para después puesto que sus maestros se lanzaron contra ellos

- Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu (Estilo Acuático: Técnica de la Gran Catarata)-el Nidaime reunió toda el agua dejada por sus anteriores ataque y la lanzó contra el chico en forma de un gran torrente

-¡Tenran! (Tempestad Girante)-el rubio creo un tornado que deshizo el ataque de nuevo, dispersando el agua por el lugar

-Suiton: Suigadan (Bala de Colmillo Acuático)-dicho ataque salió de nuevo contra el chico que se limitó a saltar un par de metros para aterrizar sobre una rama que estaba sobre el Nidaime

-Doton: Doryu Datsu (Estilo Terrestre: Cañón del Dragón de Tierra)-el primero creo una cabeza de dragón que emergió del suelo con la boca abierta de la cual salieron disparadas cientos de balas que iban directo al chico que desenfundo sus Katanas y se preparó para cortarlas todas como con los Shirukens de Gaara pero no contaba con su otro oponente

-Fuuton: Juha Reppu Sho (Estilo Aéreo: Oleada Descomunal de Aire Violento)

Dicho ataque salió de Tobirama hacia el chico de forma ascendente que con un rápido movimiento enfundo sus armas y puso sus manos una frente a él y la otra apuntando al suelo

-¡Danku!-pronuncio viendo los ataques impactar contra una pared invisible-Jiji ¿y el trabajo en equipo?-preguntó un poco enfadado al anciano que no se había movido de su lugar por la impresión y que reacciono al ser llamado lanzándose contra el Segundo que comenzó a defenderse con Taijutsu mientras el Shodaime aparecía a un lado del Uzumaki y lo mandaba a volar con un poderoso gancho antes de que una serie de estacas de madera salieran de entre los arboles clavándose en el chico, o eso pareció ya que al tocarlo, este se desvaneció en el aire

-Utsumeshi…-susurro alguien detrás del castaño, y al voltear vio al joven ninja a su lado o más bien vio la palma de su mano apuntándole-Haien (Llamas Desertoras)-una bola de fuego de tamaño considerable salió de la mano del chico apenas y rozando la cara de Hashirama que se movió lo sufrientemente rápido para esquivarla y conectarle una patada en el costado al rubio que salió proyectado contra la barrera pero la bola de fuego siguió su camino atravesando las ramas del bosque convirtiéndolas en cenizas al simple contacto, Orochimaru trago un poco de saliva al ver que estuvo a poco de perder al Shodaime

EL rubio reboto en la barrera y se lanzó de nuevo contra su oponente desenfundando y colocando en grip invertido sus espadas y utilizando el Shunpo para equiparar la velocidad el Hirashin, paso al lado del muerto vivo cortándole la cabeza con la espada izquierda mientras que con la derecha cortaba el árbol por la mitad

-Yokugeki (Golpe Alado)

Al ver esto, el Segundo hokage se deshizo de Sarutobi que ya empezaba a sufrir de fatiga al no tener tanta energía por la edad y se lanzó contra el que había decapitado a su hermano

-¡Hyoton: Hyoryudan! (Estilo Ártico: Dragón Misil de Hielo) el dragón del elemento especial del segundo se materializo en el aire y se lanzó contra el rubio que acababa de detenerse en una rama antes de mirar a la enorme criatura aproximarse, guardo sus armas y se colocó en la posición típica de Karate listo para dar un golpe

-está loco–dijeron al unísono los anbus que miraban desde afuera

-Ikkotsu-dijo el chico al tener en frente el dragón y lanzando el golpe y ante la sorpresa de todos, muertos incluidos, el dragón de hielo se deshizo en fragmentos tras el puñetazo para después llevar sus manos detrás de la cabeza-ahora va la mía-les advirtió para después hacer como si lanzara algo, que de hecho era una onda de color azul claro que comenzó a congelar todo lo que tocaba-Hyoga Seiran-dijo sonriente el chico, viendo cómo se congelaban los cuerpos de los Kages, sonrió, ahora estaban a su merced y si, Hashirama ya tenía la cabeza otra vez

-Gaki Rekkō-susurro dibujando un circulo con toda la amplitud de su brazo frente a él, que se tiño de verde antes de que comenzaran a salir de su centro ráfagas del mismo color que iban directo a los antiguos líderes de la aldea

- Hyōton: Korikubijinheki (Estilo Ártico: Prisión de hielo)-murmuro el de pelo blanco y el mismo hielo que los había atrapado se movió para formar el muro que impidió a la ráfaga verde tocarles, destruyéndose ambas

-¡Naruto!-le grito el Sandaime poniéndose de pie-¡Nidaime era famoso por sus jutsus Hyoton, jamás lograras nada atacándolo con hielo, lo puede manejar tan bien como el Shodaime a la madera!

-esa información hubiera sido útil hace cinco segundos…-le contesto el chico

-Hyoton: Hyogitsume (Estilo Ártico: Garra de Hielo)-el muerto resucitado movió su mano como si lanzara un zarpazo en dirección al rubio y en el aire cinco ondas de hielo se formaron cortando todo a su paso, pero el ojiazul la esquivo saltando varios metros en el aire

-Mokuton: Mokuruydan (Estilo Natural: Dragón de Madera)-el Shodaime formo el sello del carnero y de una de los troncos de los arboles salió un dragón que iba a engullir al joven que por estar en vuelo, no podía moverse para esquivarlo

-Kongobaku-el Uzumaki lanzo una bola de energía roja parecida al Shakkaho dentro de la boca del dragón de madera que se la trago sin darse cuenta antes de explotar en una lluvia escarlata y astillas, pero la onda expansiva mando a volar al joven que giro hábilmente para chocar con la barrera y regresar a los árboles, o al menos eso intento

-Hyoton: Hyoryu Datsu (Estilo Ártico: Cañón de Dragón de Hielo)-ahora una cabeza de dragón se formó de la nada al lado de su usuario, abriendo la boca de la cual salieron más de un millar de estacas de hielo al mismo tiempo

-¡Naruto!-exclamo Sarutobi al ver que el chico no tenía oportunidad e evadir el ataque

-Mangetsu no Mai (Danza de la Luna Llena)-el cabello le cubrió los ojos mientras desenfundaba y cruzaba los brazos con las Katanas apuntando hacia arriba antes de que las estacas de hielo lo tocaran

Todos los presentes vieron como las picas de hielo pasaban sobre y atreves de él directo al techo del lugar donde se fragmentaban pero la verdad era que solo los anbus vieron eso, los Kages y Orochimaru podían ver como las estacas que iban a Naruto se desintegraban antes de tocarlo, y solo el Shodaime al ser alguien que había peleado contra Madara pudo darse cuenta de algo

-las…las está cortando…-anuncio sorprendiendo a los demás, que enfocaron sus sentidos para ver mejor, y efectivamente, se podía ver como el hijo de la habanero sangriento movía sus manos unos cuantos milímetros por segundo

Al ver esto, su hermano cancelo la técnica mientras el gennin se precipitaba hacia abajo al haberse quedado sin impulso

-HoshinoFuru (Lluvia de Estrellas)-anuncio el de las espadas mientras comenzaba a blandir sus armas a diestra y siniestra creando ondas de color rojo y blanco que al impactar destruían parte del suelo y parte de los árboles que eran a duras penas esquivados por los ninjas que estaban abajo, y eso incluía a Hiruzen, para después irse al frente para caer más rápidamente-shiro aka inseki (meteorito rojo-blanco)-sus espadas comenzaron a brillar en su respectivo color mientras caía justo en medio de los Kages muertos, creando una increíble explosión que levanto una cortina de humo que al dispersarse mostro al chico en medio de dos paredes, una de hielo y la otra de madera, con sus invocadores intactos

-Kori no Kabe (pared de Hielo)

-Mokuzai no Kabe (pared de Madera)

-tsk…-chasqueo la lengua al levantarse y ver que su ataque no había tenido efecto

-¿qué pasa Kyubi-kun, te estas quedando sin opciones?-pregunto el pálido entre las copas de los arboles mientras sonreía, su maestro ya no le quedaba chakra para pelear y en cuando se decidiera del intruso, lo mataría, es decir, si el Hokage no pudo con ellos dos, el chico tampoco podría

-bien…si así quien jugar…ya me canse de ser blando-susurro molesto el chico bajando la cabeza, guardando su espada roja y levantando su mano al cielo con la palma abierta

-¿te rindes?-pregunto el Sannin, recibiendo como respuesta una débil sonrisa del Namikaze que paso a ser una muy amplia mostrando sus caninos más alargados, al grado de parecer demoniaca al tiempo que demencial (colocar sonrisa marca Alucard de Hellsing aquí por favor)

De repente, una pequeña flama de color rojiblanco apareció, era ovalada y no abarcaba más del centro de su mano, los presentes, lo miraron curiosos para pasar al asombro al ver que la flama se extendía de golpe para medir más de dos metros de diámetro, el rubio salto un par de metros sin vómer su brazo derecho, para después solo decir

-Kitsunebi…

Y lanzar la flama contra los Senju que no podían creer que esa era la legendaria flama de zorro, hasta que la técnica impacto en el centro de ellos, sin preocuparse al tener sus paredes de elementos cubriéndolos

Grave error

La explosión fue suficiente para romper lo que quedaba del techo, destruir sus defensas y casi despedazarlos por completo

Eso asombro de nueva cuenta a los presentes, que no podían creer el poder de semejante técnica, Orochimaru en especial

-bien…con eso se mantendrán ocupados por un rato-les dijo sin más, para después voltear a ver a Orochimaru- ahora que terminaste de jugar a las muñecas… ¿listo para continuar donde lo dejamos en el bosque de la muerte?

-Hyoton: Kaze Kori (Estilo Ártico: Ráfaga de Viento Frio)-escucho y tuvo que saltar para evitar la ventisca que congelo parte del árbol frente a él

-¿es que ustedes no se cansan?-cuestiono molesto apoyándose en el árbol, pésima decisión

-Mokuton: Shinchūrō no jutsu (Estilo Natural: técnica de la prisión de cuatro pilares)-del árbol una jaula salió capturando al rubio que no pudo evitar el movimiento y quedó atrapado

-Seppa-susurro tocando la jaula y esta se convirtió en arena, facilitando su escape

-"Demonios…¿cuantos trucos más tiene?"-no pudo evitar preguntarse el invocador de serpientes al ver esto

-"el Shodiame es un peligro…pero el Nidaime no se queda atrás"-pensó el ojirojo mirando al fundador de la aldea y a su hermano-"tengo que vencerlos ¿pero cómo?…son solo almas en cuerpos ajenos…un segundo…tengo una idea"

-Mokuton: Mokuryu Datsu (Estilo Natural: Cañón del Dragón de Madera)la cabeza de dragón de madera salió de entre los árboles y comenzó a disparar estacas de madera contra el rubio desde su punto ciego

-Katon: Zukohokku (Estilo Ígneo: Cañón de Fuego)-el viejo al ver el ataque, utilizo una técnica que comenzó a disparar varias balas de fuego que incineraron todas las estacas de madera, pero después de esto puso rodilla en suelo por el agotamiento

El rubio al darse cuenta de eso, se lanzó contra el primero con el Shumpo, apareciendo frente al para después darle una fuerte patada que lo alejo un poco y lo aturdió un momento, suficiente para lanzarse a cortarlo, pero no conto con que su hermano lo interceptara con una espada en la mano, chocando las armas y quedar en un duelo de fuerza

-Hyoryu no Kenshin (Colmillo del Dragón de Hielo)-susurro el peliblanco con la espada que era una réplica exacta de su Raiken, su espada perdida, solo que en hielo

-Shippu no Tama…-contesto el rubio por la presentación de ambas armas sin dejar de aplicar fuerza

-Doton: Doryu Taiga (Estilo Terrestre: Rio Fluyente de Tierra)-El Castaño lanzo de su boca un gran rio de tierra que intento atrapar al rubio, que tuvo que dejar la pelea con el segundo para esquivar el ataque

-KaKitsune…no-musito el antes ojiazul girando en el aire mientras juntaba en sus pulmones todo el oxígeno que podía y creando una pequeña llama del Kitsunebi en su dedo para después soplarle, creando una gran ola de fuego aún más grande que el Goukakyu y de un fuego más abrazador-…Hoko (Rugido del Zorro de Fuego) (Curiosamente en un mundo paralelo, un pelirrosa sintió que alguien había copiado una de sus técnicas….)

-Hyoton: Hyoryu Joheki: Estilo Ártico: Muralla de Corriente de Hielo)-ahora una pared más gruesa que la primera hecha por el segundo se extendió consiguiéndolos salvar por poco de la técnica que consiguió derretir la defensa por completo

La cortina de vapor que se levantó entre los tres contendientes se vio prontamente cortada, literalmente por el rubio que utilizo el shunpo para cruzar de un lado a otro del campo de batalla con ambas espadas extendidas, cortando a los Kages por la mitad sin que pudieran defenderse, obviamente el corte se curó en menos de dos segundos

-…pero el rubio había conseguido su propósito, sonrió con confianza antes de posarse en medio de los Hermanos Senju con el shunpo-como lo pensé…no son capases de seguir el Shunpo si los ataco con algo grande antes…-les dijo sorprendiendo a Orochimaru, al darse cuenta de ese detalle, pero el Uzumaki coloco las palmas de sus manos en las caras de los Kages sin que pudieran evitarlo por la cercanía-y tampoco reaccionan si es de cerca el Shunpo…Sobren Sokatsiu (Loto Gemelo de Lluvia de Fuego Azul)-el fuego les bolo la cara a ambos zombis que se fueron de espaldas por el poder de la técnica mientras comenzaban a regenerarse, pero el chico les clavo sus espadas en sus abdómenes, con la blanca a Tobirama y con la roja a su hermano mayor-…y son aun más vulnerables cuando se regeneran….-les dijo con burla-oh bueno…esto se acabó Kages, fue un placer y un honor pelear con ustedes…-y en ese momento levanto su mano derecha creando un Kitsunebi de un metro de diámetro

El Sannin estaba a punto de atacar al rubio por la espalda con su Kusanagi pero se vio interceptado por el báculo de Sarutobi que se había recuperado un poco de la pelea

-si te mueves tú no puedes moverlos a ellos…-le dijo sonriéndole-…ni siquiera pudiste completar bien al técnica del Segundo Orchimaru…-esto hizo enojar al mencionado-¿entonces solo debo de mantenerte ocupado?-y dicho esto comenzó a atacar con Taijitsu a su alumno que al tener que esquivar los ataque del viejo no podía mover a sus títeres

-Si planeas destruir estos cuerpos para que ya no podamos regresar necesitaras más que eso-le dijo el primero sorprendiendo al chico por saber que iba a hacer, pero asintió antes de comenzar a reunir más energía

-Eres alguien interesante pequeño, ¿cuál es el nombre de tan valeroso guerrero?-le pregunto el peliblanco sin moverse,

-Uzumaki Naruto-contesto el joven en cuando la flama alcanzo los dos metros de diámetro

-mmm…interesante-dijo el castaño-¿eres el nuevo jinchuriki por lo que escuche, no?

-si

-¿entonces porque mis técnicas de Mokuton no te afectaron?-pregunto el Shodaime

El joven sonrió sin dejar su posición

-digamos-contesto-que ahora mismo el Kyubi contra el que usted peleo no existe, nunca existió

-mmm…vaya….-fue la respuesta del fundador de la aldea, sin inmutarse, viendo como la técnica ya media cerca de tres metros-bueno, ya terminaste, acaba pronto Uzumaki Naruto, y libéranos de esto-le pidió con la voz apacible, sin cambiar su semblante en lo más mínimo, pero con un atisbo de súplica en sus palabras

-de verdad fue un honor pelear contra ustedes, y espero que no vuelvan a interrumpir su descanso de nuevo-se despidió el chico

-el honor fue nuestro, lo único que agradecemos de esto es el haber conocido, al sucesor de la voluntad de fuego, el poder ver quien liderara a las siguientes generaciones-le contesto Tobirama-sigue tu camino y no te rindas Naruto, algún día podriás superarnos…algo me lo dice y cuida de Hiruzen, él fue alguien muy bueno

-gracias y descuiden, yo lo protegere-dijo sonriendo para después saltar un par de metros, pero del suelo dos pilares surgieron, uno de madera y el otro de hielo que se entrelazaron y elevaron aún más al Namikaze

-¿Qué?-atino a decir el Sannin al ver eso, era imposible que los Kages hicieran eso, si él los estaba controlando

-no te sorprendas tanto Orochimaru-le dijo sonriendo con tristeza Sarutobi al ver que el final de sus maestros se acercaba-no por nada fueron los ninjas más fuertes de su época, aun si los intentas controlar, nunca los dominaras por completo…por algo ellos crearon la voluntad de fuego que rige a la aldea…

-Dai Kitsunebi…-dijo el rubio lanzando su bola de fuego contra los Senju que comenzaron a quemarse, o más bien, los cuerpos que los contenían lo hicieron mientras que al liberarse del jutsu, por unos segundos, casi imperceptibles, los hermanos sonrieron y un "gracias "llego a los oídos del chico como un susurro en el viento, por lo que cerró los ojos y guardo unos segundos de silencio orando por esas dos grandes almas

-y con eso…esto se acaba Orochimaru…-le dijo el Sandaime a la serpiente deteniendo su ataque

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto con demencia el nombrado que intento cortar con su espada al viejo, que se defendió pero no soporto la fuerza del golpe, por lo que salto un par de metros lejos de su alumno-solo tengo que ofrecer dos cuerpos más para volverlos a llamar-dijo mientras realizaba la secuencia de sellos para la técnica y estaba a punto de colocar las manos en el suelo para llamarlos de nuevo pero un golpe en todo el pecho le impidió hacerlo, ya que lo mando contra el árbol que aún estaba e en el techo, al ver que había sido lo que lo ataco vio al rubio en el mismo lugar con la cabeza gacha haciendo que el pelo le cubriera los ojos y con la mano extendida en su dirección

-no te lo perdonare….-susurro el chico, siendo apenas perceptible por el Hebi-Ouja que se levantó furioso por tal osadía del chico-Kyubi-Orochimaru…-en un parpadeo, el Uzumaki apareció frente al hombre con el puño retrasado y le conecto un potente gancho en el estómago que lo saco volando contra el techo de la barrera-…no te perdonare lo que hiciste…-sus ojos seguían sin ser vistos pero su cuerpo comenzaba a rodearse de la extraña energía blanco rojiza mientras que lo que quedaba de su chaleco era retirado por la energía-…Orochimaru…-siseo peligrosamente, para después aparecer junto al nombrado que seguía elevándose en el cielo aun sin poder componerse del golpe, y le dio un increíble codazo en la espina dorsal que lo mando de regreso a la tierra en menos de dos segundos atravesando lo que quedaba del techo y chocando contra la barrera-…Orochimaru….-su voz sonaba áspera, como se esperaría que sonara la voz de un demonio que viene a reclamar un alma, se lanzó desde esa altura convirtiéndose en un borrón de colores en un segundo que se estrelló en el mismo lugar que la serpiente, consiguiendo agrietar la barrera como si fuera un vidrio-¡OROCHIMARU!-rugió mientras con su mano derecha sujetaba la cabeza del, al parecer, muerto Sannin, antes de que este comenzara a deshacerse en lodo y que el original apareciera detrás de el con la Kusanagi, pero el rubio fue más rápido y giro para agarrar la espada por el filo con su mano izquierda, seguía sin vérsele los ojos, pero su boca estaba apretada mostrando los dientes, como quien contiene una gran furia por dentro mientras la energía seguía saliendo de su cuerpo en forma de llamas que lo rodeaban

-¿Qué te pasa Kyubi-kun?-pregunto con burla el pálido, intentado cortarle la mano al chico pero sin conseguirlo, ya que la tenía sujetada con bastante fuerza-"¿pero qué…?"-pregunto sorprendido-¿estás enojado porque traje a Hashirama y a Tobirama aquí?-inquirió con sorna, ocultando el creciente miedo que tenía al no poder quitarle de su poder la espada al, ahora desnudo del torso, joven

-no te atrevas a llamarlos por sus nombres….no te compares con ellos-siseo el chico por lo bajo, apretando aún más su agarre de la espada-tus solo eres un bastardo comparado con ellos….-le dijo retrasando su puño

-¡Ja!-se rio el Hebi-Sennin-ellos no se comparan conmigo, ¡la primera persona en encontrar la manera de ser inmortal!-tras esto, saco un Kunai del sello de su muñeca en su mano izquierda, puesto que con la derecha aun sujetaba su espada, e intento perforar al jinchuriki

Mala idea

EL chico ya tenía preparado su puño desde antes, y en el momento en que abrió su guardia para atacar, le conecto un tremendo golpe en todo el estómago que lo mando a destruir lo que quedaba del árbol del primero, dejando su espada en la mano del Uzumaki, que con un movimiento la lanzo lejos mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente en dirección a su oponente

-Tu….-volvió a hablar, esto ya estaba asustando a Hiruzen que seguía sin poder moverse muy bien por la fatiga, ya que la voz era bastante oscura y malévola-…desgraciado cabrón …-musito pasando al lado de donde sus espadas estaban enterradas sin ningún rasguño después de recibir el Kitsunebi potenciado, y tomando solo a Meihou-…atreviéndote a traer de su descanso eterno a los dos más grandes ninjas de Konoha…-desenterró su Katana y siguió caminando arrastrando la punta del arma que sacaba chispas al rasgar el suelo-…y obligándolos a pelear contra su alumno…-su voz comenzaba a alzarse y para quien prestara atención a escucharse con una especie de eco diabólico-…escoria como tú no merece vivir…

El alumno del tercero se puso de pie escupiendo sangre, al parecer el golpe había sido el mismo que utilizo para destruir al dragón de hielo del segundo, lo cual le había roto casi todas sus costillas y dañado varios órganos internos

El rubio se detuvo a por lo menos 70 metros del ninja renegado y levanto su mirada, revelando los mismos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada blanca, pero la diferencia era que su esclerótica se alternaba entre blanco y negro, su cabello también mostraba cambios ya que comenzaba tener mechones blancos y rojos que se fundían con el rubio natural, lo cual asusto al más viejo de los dos, el joven solo levanto lentamente su espada, mientras toda la energía de su cuerpo en forma de llamas comenzaba a rodear a la espada, mostrando una sonrisa digna del mismo demonio amo del infierno, al tiempo que el mismo efecto que había sentido al principio se hacía presente, volviendo el aire más denso al punto de rasgadura, y la gravedad haciéndose más fuerte, llevándolo a arrodillarse

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Orochimaru experimento el TERROR en su cuerpo, al ver al chico actuar como si fuera poseído por una entidad aún más diabólica que el Kyubi, algo que estaba fuera de todas su conjeturas, algo que no podía entender…

-Getsuga…-comenzó el ahora no tan rubio chico, esa fue la señal que hizo reaccionar al invocador de serpientes, al recordar que esa técnica había cortado su barrera cual su fuera gelatina

-Kuchiyonse: Sanju Rashomon (Invocacion: tripe Rashomon)-alcanzo a decir mientras se mordía el pulgar y ponía sus manos en el suelo, del cual salieron tres puertas de tamaño colosal

-…Tenshou-Termino el demonio blandiendo su espada en forma trasversal de su izquierda a su derecha

La potente ráfaga de color blanco con rojo que ahora presentaba algunas manchas en color negro salió despedida contra las tres puertas y al impactar genero una increíble cantidad de polvo, que cubrió todo el campo de batalla

-Cof…cof…-Hiruzen se tapaba la boca por el humo y solo pudo abrir el ojo derecho después de unos segundos, en cuando la polvareda empezaba a desaparecer, y lo que vio lo asombro

Al parecer las puertas del demonio invocadas por su alumno habían sido lo suficiente para detener el ataque de su nieto…o eso parecía, ya que a los pocos instantes, el sonido de algo de gran peso deslizarse se hizo presente, antes de que las murallas se cuartearan limpiamente en transversal y la mitad de arriba se fuera de lado, las tres al mismo tiempo, para mostrar al Sannin de pie con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, que se volvió una de dolor en cuando el mismo corte hecho en las puertas se hacía en su ropa y una gran salpicadura de sangre salía de el

-im…posi…ble…-tartamudeo por el dolor-…esa era una de mis mejores técnicas

-…ya veo…-susurro el joven mientras su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, incluyendo sus ojos que regresaban a ser azules-tus brazos son tu mejor arma por todos los jutsus que conoces…-le dijo-bien…te los quitare…y ya no serás nada…-sus ojos mostraban cansancio pero aun conservaban esa furia enorme en ellos

Desapareció de nuevo con el shunpo y apareció frente al Ottokage

-viejo, la fiesta se acabó-le dijo derramando sarcasmo en cada palabra, para después cortar con su espada ambos brazos del gobernante de la serpientes que no se pudo defender por el dolor que aun sentía, creando un corte superficial en ellos a la altura de los codos-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿No crees lo que tus ojos ven?-le dijo, volviendo a ser el Naruto del inicio de la pelea-¿no crees que un Gennin te gano?

-¿por estos cortes?-salió de su estupor Orochimaru-si son meras rasgaduras

El antiguo Genin sonrió con prepotencia

-Kirikizu Noworareta…-fue su respuesta, y los brazos del Sannin comenzaron a arder en llamas hasta los codos y este a gritar de dolo-tus brazos ahora están malditos, y arderán en llamas hasta consumirte…solo si mantienes a raya el fuego con tu chakra podrás sobrevivir-el hombre hizo eso y vio como las llamas solo llegaban hasta sus codos pero seguía sufriendo el fuego en sus brazos-…pero NUNCA podrás volver a usar tus manos

-TU INFELIZ…

Antes de que la serpiente pudiera hacer algo, Kabuto apareció al lado de su maestro, sorprendido por el poder del rubio

-Kabuto…-susurro entrecerrando los ojos-desde que te vi en el examen escrito no me caíste bien…ahora sé porque-el rubio lo miro desconfiado, pero sin hacer nada para atacarlo

-bueno, bueno Naruto-kun, no me esperaba esto…-le contesto el peligris acomodándose los lentes-pero al parecer eres una gran molestia para Orochimaru-sama…¿debería eliminarte pera que no nos causes problemas en el futuro?-le pregunto con su exasperante tono calmado de siempre

-¿oh enserio?-respondió el rubio con sorna-...veamos…destruí y atravesé tu "barrera impenetrable", pelee y vencí al Shodaime y al Nidaime, y encima deje lisiado a tu maestro…¿en serio quieres probar tu suerte?-le pregunto empuñando su espada y mirándolo de manera retadora

-si…supongo que tienes razón…-concordó el ninja medico sonriendo débilmente-no debería de poner a prueba tu "racha"…supongo que esta es la despedida Naruto-kun, ya nos veremos después…-y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, se llevó al Sannin y a los cinco del sonido, que desaparecieron la barrera dando por fin libertad a sus ocupantes

Una vez desaparecieron, el campo de batalla quedo en silencio total, nadie, y eso incluía a los Anbus que estaban en el techo, movió un musculo por varios segundos, hasta que el rubio dejo lentamente su pose de combate, guardo su arma y se acercó al Sandaime que estaba de pie sin poder decir algo

-…Jiji…¿estás bien?-le pregunto el ojiazul al llegar con su abuelo, que reacciono a la pregunta y abrazo al chico en un acto reflejo

-Naruto….-susurro abrazando al chico, que estaba un poco incómodo por la muestra de afecto-…gracias, gracias…gracias-le dijo sin dejar de sujetarlo mientras comenzaba a soltar pequeñas lagrimas

Los ninjas de las máscaras reaccionaron hasta que Kakashi y Gay aparecieron a su lado para ver el resultado de la batalla, con el temor de encontrar a su Hokage muerto, pero lo que contemplaron los sorprendió

El techo parciamente o por lo menos mayoritariamente destruido, en una esquina un árbol enorme que aún conservaba parte de sus ramas y raíces mostraba claros signos de lucha con signos de quemaduras por todos lados, en especial en dos partes donde se veía el mismo techo vuelto roca pura, como si algo la hubiera fundido y después se enfriara, cerca de una de esas marcas de quemadura se veía un pilar hecho con madera y hielo, en una esquina parte de lo que parecían tres murallas cortadas limpiamente en trasversal además de los restos de astillas y escarcha en el lugar, lo que significaba que eso había sino una pelea a lo grande

-Y yo que creía que el hokage ya no tenía su llama de la juventud…-rompió el silencio la nombrada bestia verde de Konoha

-no….no fue el Sandaime el que hizo esto…-contesto uno de los anbu inspeccionando el lugar como si de verdad hubiera pasado, y no se tratara de algún Genjutsu

-¿a no?-pregunto extrañado Kakashi, ya que se suponía que el Hokage era el único en el balcón junto con Orochimaru, ¿Quién más podría haber estado en esa pelea? Pero al respuesta le llego sola-"…Naruto…"-pensó preocupado por su alumno y por el hijo de quien fuera su sensei

-el causante de esto, el que peleo contra el Shodaime y el Nidaime, el que detuvo a Orochimaru y salvo al Sandaime fue….Uzumaki Naruto-dijo el anbu que había hablado primero, el que parecía el líder

Bueno, describir la cara de ambos Jounins era imposible, ya que ambos tenían una mezcla de emociones, claramente sorpresa, temor, asombro, alegría, algo de admiración, y sin duda, respeto y orgullo

No siguieron pensando, ya que buscaron al tercero para ver si necesitaba ayuda médica y lo vieron recargado en una de las enormes raíces del árbol abrazando al rubio mientras lloraba, cosa que asusto de verdad al ex capitán de anbu y sensei del ojiazul

-¡Hokage-sama!-exclamaron los enmascarados apareciendo al lado de su líder siendo secundados por los líderes de equipos-¿se encuentra bien?

-a la perfección-les contesto soltando a su nieto que se recargo en la raíz para alivio de su sensei

-y no precisamente gracias a ustedes-espeto el ex gennin mirando a los ninjas-¿no me guardaron palomitas, nachos o un poco de refresco?-les pregunto con burla

-¡Naruto!-le regaño el viejo-ellos no podían entrar a ayudarnos

-sí, si podían, pudieron haber entrado cuando yo hice el hueco en la barrera, pero estaban demasiado ocupados viendo el espectáculo-le contesto el chico, haciendo sentir culpables a los enmascarados

-como sea-le corto Hiruzen-lo importante es que estoy bien y Orochimaru no-termino asombrando aún más a Kakashi y a Gay ¿de verdad Naruto había podido vencer al Sannin de las serpientes?

-¡Sensei!-se escuchó el grito de alguien antes de que Jiraya apareciera en el lugar-¿pero qué diablos paso aquí?-pregunto al ver el estado del campo de batalla

Después de él, varios Anbus llegaron y también se sorprendieron, pero siguieron las ordenes y le informaron al Kage de lo que pasaba

-habla, reporte de estado-pidió seriamente el mono de guerra a uno de sus subordinados

-Hokage-sama-empezó uno-las tropas de Suna y Otto, o por lo menos lo que quedo de ellas, se están retirando ya

-¿lo que quedo?-repitió inquieto Sarutobi-¿número de bajas?

-de las aldeas atacantes-contesto otro ninja-la cifra haciende cerca de los 500, 300 de la arena y 200 del sonido, mientras que de nuestra aldea…-el viejo cerro los ojos, esperando oír una cifra muy alta, ya que los atraparon con la guardia baja y en ataque sorpresa siempre hay más bajas que en un enfrentamiento directo-…son alrededor de 150

-¿solo 150?-pregunto en shock Kakashi

-si, al parecer la mitad de los ninjas enemigos fueron muertos por un hombre extraño que empezó a atacar a ninjas tanto de Suna y Otto como de Konoha, pero solo matando a los invasores y noqueando a los nuestros, el solo diezmo gran parte del ataque-explico el anbu-nunca dijo su nombre o se le vio el rostro, según las descripciones era un joven de unos 17 años, de pelo naranja y llevaba una máscara que la gente describió como "demoniaca"

-la misma gente le dio el sobrenombre de "Shinigami sustituto"-intervino otro anbu-por la estela de aparente muerte que dejaba a su paso

-ya veo…-susurro aliviado el Kage de Konoha-…quien quiera que sea…le debemos mucho…

-¿así que la guerra ya acabo no?-inquirió el jinchuriki interviniendo, sorprendiendo a los anbu y a Jiraya ya que no debería de estar ahí un gennin como el, pero el chico comenzaba a sonar un poco dolido mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al corazón, lo cual preocupo a su abuelo, a su sensei de equipo y al Sabio de los sapos

-así es…Uzumaki-san-contesto con cautela uno de los ninjas mirándolo de manera desconfiada, pero no pudo preguntar nada ya que un grito lo interrumpió

-¡NARUTO!-se escuchó, y al instante, cuatro ninjas aparecieron en el lugar, quedando impresionadas por la devastación observada, pero recobrando la compostura la ver al rubio recargado en el árbol de Hashirama

-Anko, Yugao, Himari…-enumero el chico alegre-…¿y Kurenai-sensei?-pregunto extrañado, sonrojando un poco a la nombrada por la vergüenza que sintió de repente

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera objetar algo, Anko se adelantó a todos los presentes y sin previo aviso, le planto tremendo beso en la boca al Gaki rubio que no se la esperaba y solo atino a abrir los ojos por la sorpresa

Cabe resaltar que todos los que ahí se encontraban estaban igual o más impresionados que el rubio, en especial Jiraya que de un segundo a otro había sacado su libreta y escribía a una velocidad endemoniada mientras murmuraba cosas como "mina de oro" o cosas así

-Naruto…-susurro la peli morada abrazándolo una vez que acabo el beso-…nunca…nunca…vuelvas a asustarnos así…-le pidió mientras empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

-perdón…-contesto el chico sonriendo débilmente, mientras se soltaba del abrazo de la jounin y caminaba hacia el resto de las chicas-perdón a ustedes también…-les dijo, y ellas se dieron cuenta de a qué se refería, aunque él no sabía que ellas sabían (si, suena un poco raro pero era así) pero realmente después de eso no supieron si se refería a eso a lo que hizo después

Ya que de un segundo a otro, su mirada se volvió opaca, se llevó la mano derecha al corazón y cayó de rodillas mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y terminaba de caer de boca al suelo, asustando a todos, en especial cuando abrió los ojos de golpe aun en el suelo

-

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el silencio de la aldea que estaba en ruinas, asustando, llegando a los oídos de Sakura que volvió a llorar al reconocer la voz, lo mismo que pasaba con Ino y Tenten que seguían en el estadio, y al escuchar el grito de dolor del joven al que amaban se llevaron la mano al pecho e hicieron el amago de intentar subir, pero un anbu les impidió el paso

-

El grito volvió resonar por el lugar, y las Gennins intentaron con más fuerza pasar, metiendo en apuros al anbu que las sujetaba como podía, mientras ellas gritaban "Naruto", sin saber que ese segundo grito había despertado a Hinata de su ensoñación, al reconocer aquella voz que se encontraba sufriendo y consiguiendo que entrara en un estado de frustración y preocupación

El grito del rubio asusto a todos, en especial a las chicas que corrieron a su ayuda

-¡Naruto!-exclamaron a coro, sin saber que al mismo tiempo, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata hacían lo mismo

-

…

Mientras los ojiazul no paraba de gritar de dolor, en su mente o por lo menos dentro de su cuerpo, se podía observar como el mar de sangre, que se extendía por toda la mente del chico, bramaba como si estuviera en una tormenta digna del apocalipsis chocando de forma brusca con el arrecife que antes había sido la montaña de los Hokages, mientras una gran sombra negra con forma humana se podía apreciar entre la oscuridad del lugar, que solo era iluminado por las estrellas del cielo que ahora mismo menguaban en cuando a su luz, dejando todo a merced de las tinieblas, causando que el gigante no pudiera ser identificado, entre tanto, Kurama y Shippu estaban en la única parte de la montaña en donde no llegaban las gotas de agua roja

-¿Cómo paso esto?-se preguntó el peliblanco bastante preocupado

-lo mismo me preguntó-le contesto el ojirrojo-¿no se supone que le dimos el poder para evitar que "ESTO" pasara?-el gigante negro levanto su brazo listo para aplastar a los dos únicos sujetos dentro de la mente del jinchuriki pero antes de que los tocara, unas cadenas blancas emergieron del suelo del monumento a los líderes de Konoha, atrapándolo de tal manera que le imposibilitaron cualquier movimiento

-ya arreglaremos eso después-anuncio el ojiblanco que tenía una rodilla en el suelo y las manos entrelazadas (más o menos como Shikamaru con su atadura de sombras)-por ahora debemos de evitar que algo más pase

-tienes razón Shiro-contesto el bijuu antes de juntar sus manos pero solo la yema de los dedos apuntando el hueco que formaban sus manos al agua que cubría a la mancha negra hasta la cintura y que esta comenzara a formar un remolino con la bestia gigante en el centro que lo engullía gradualmente mentiras no se podía mover por las cadenas del de blanco

La enorme masa negra fue tragada de nuevo por el océano pero este comenzó a cambiar de color, y pasar de rojo a negro a los pocos segundos, cosa que no les gusto ni un pelo a la espada y al demonio

-tsk…-chasqueo el rey de los zorros-esto no está bien, las cosas no debieron de pasar así….

Pero su escucha no respondió, ya que se limitaba a observar como de entre el mar ahora negro una figura comenzaba a verse con una luz blanca, muy diferente a la de él, antes de que saliera a la superficie, el cual causo que abriera los ojos del shock y tragara sonoramente

-…maldición…-fue todo lo que pronuncio viendo el objeto que ahora estaba flotando sobre el agua oscura que pareciera que se burlaba de ellos

…

Mientras que afuera:

-

El Uzumaki no dejaba de gritar, no importara que le hicieran, si lo intentaban noquear, parecía que el mismo dolor lo despertaba y los anbus que eran médicos estaban ocupados atendiendo a los heridos en la guerra, por lo que no había mucho que los demás pudieran hacer, en especial Anko, Yugao y Himari, siendo que las dos primeras sujetaban una mano del rubio mientras que la pelirroja estaba inmóvil llorando al escuchar los gritos de su amor, entre tanto que Kurenai solo tenía una mueca de tristeza mientras no sabía que hacer o decir

Al tiempo que esto, pasaba, Hanabi estaba de cuclillas arrinconada en la pared de uno de los pasillos mientras se cubría los oídos para no escuchar ese lamento tan desgarrador, abrió los ojos y vio como Ino le daba un tremendo puntapié en la entrepierna al anbu que no pudo defenderse por sujetar a Tente y termino K.O.; por lo que las chicas salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras improvisadas que había hecho otro anbu para subir, de inmediato se levantó y vio pasar a su hermana con las mismas intenciones de la rubia y la castaña , por lo que decidió seguirlas, algo en su interior le decía que lo hiciera, y opto por hacerle caso, se limpió un poco el polvo de la falda y empezó a correr para intentar alcanzar a su hermana, por lo que no se dio cuenta de qué en cuando empezó su marcha, la máscara que había encontrado entre los cadáveres se le cayó del bolsillo

Mientras el objeto iba cayendo al suelo, comenzó a ladearse hasta quedar en diagonal

Y ahí fue cuando lo aterrador pasó

La máscara se cuarteo, de manera horizontal de lado a lado, pero sin que se separara, a la altura de la parte que cubría la boca, dando la apariencia de haberse creado una propia, al tiempo que de esa línea horizontal, salían otras en vertical pero más pequeñas por todo el largo, formando lo que apreciándolo bien, daba la forma de dientes, y en general, de una sonrisa

En cuando la máscara toco el suelo, lejos de estrellarse y romperse, comenzó a deshacerse en polvo, cuando quedaba solo la mitad del objeto, entre la oscuridad del cuarto, fue apreciable lo que parecía un ojo en la parte de la máscara de la abertura para estos, pero este era de un color amarillo, que reflejaba una enorme crueldad, el ojo más la sonrisa daban lo que pudiera parecer un rostro, un rostro que parecía disfrutar al oír los gritos de agonía de aquel que la había usado

El mismo rostro, que Shippu había visto salir de la oscuridad.

…

Y con eso se acaba el capi, ¿les gusto? ¿Les pareció corto? Pues el capi más largo hasta ahora, 61 pag a verdana 9 nada mal he? En fin ya saben, déjenme rewis y subiré el prox capi más pronto, y díganme si quieren a kurenai o a Tayuya en el harem, la decisión es vuestra

Pd. ¿de verdad no tiene nada que decir de lo de Itachi del cap pasado?, esperaba que alguien lo comentara

Atte: Kyuto no Draconia


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI: Recuento de Daños**

Dolor

Sufrimiento

Agonía

No, esas palabras ni siquiera se acercaban a describir lo que sentía en ese momento

Sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo fuera llenada con corrientes eléctricas de millones de volteos, como si cada una de sus fibras musculares estuviera desgarrada, cada tejido de su cuerpo estuviera quemándose en aceite hirviendo y como si cada uno de sus huesos estuviera fragmentado en millones de pedazos

Y la descripción tampoco se acercaba a representar lo que sentía en ese momento

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo debía de haber estado ahí, pero no podía ir a ningún lugar, no podía despertare de esa pesadilla y tampoco viajar a su pasaje mental, lo cual ya le estaba preocupando porque era raro no poder ni siquiera hablar con Kurama con quien tenía una conexión más "directa", pero en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, agonizando de dolor en la infinita oscuridad ni él ni Shippu habían hecho acto de presencia para ayudarlo o explicarle qué demonios pasaba

Pero el tiempo ahí le había ayudado a ordenar los recuerdos de la invasión y de sus peleas con todos sus enemigos, desde los ninjas de las aldeas atacantes hasta su pelea final con Orochimaru

Y era esta última aparte de sus recuerdos la que le generaba más dudas, ya que la sensación que había tenido era una totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado, era como si su mente solo quisiera matar y el mismo cayera en un vacío de oscuridad sin fin

Sin darle tiempo de seguir pesando, algo ocurrió que llamo su atención:

La oscuridad frente a él empezó a desgarrarse y una grieta de su tamaño apareció enfrente

De la rasgadura salió una luz blanca que lo hizo taparse los ojos que nunca supo si los tenía abiertos hasta ese momento, y de la ruptura en el lugar comenzó a salir un cuerpo que al esclarecerse del todo la visión del rubio, se percató que se trataba de Shippu

Solo que había algo diferente en el

Su ropa siempre blanca y perfecta estaba ahora rota en algunas partes y sucia de tierra, mientras que su pelo, blanco y peinado hacia atrás en una coleta se encontraba suelto y enmarañado, además de que tenía unos rasguños en su cara y cuerpo que sangraban

Algo pasaba, y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo a Naruto

-¿Shippu, pero que…..?-intento preguntar, pero la mano de su nuevo acompañante lo interrumpió

-_Naruto, escucha, ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo así que pon atención que te explicare lo que pasa_-le dijo de manera brusca, parecía que de verdad no quería perder ni un segundo-_tu cuerpo ahora mismo está en un proceso de transición, el poder que te dimos se llama Reatsu o energía espiritual, la cual es muy diferente al Chakra que usas, pero esa energía es la que yo y Kurama manejamos realmente, ya que fue la energía que desarrollo primeramente el Rikudou, ya que el Chakra en realidad es la réplica de esa energía_

-_El Chakra si lo recuerdas es la energía producto de la unión de tu energía física que llamaremos Daichi (Tierra), con tu energía mental o Sora (Cielo), mientras que el Reatsu es la unión de tu "bondad" o Tenkai (Paraíso, para que no lo confundan con cielo) y tu "maldad", Jigoku (Infierno), bien como podrás deducir, Kurama es el infierno y yo el paraíso, pues bien, nosotros te dimos esa energía para que pudieras pelear pero como tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a esa energía termino colapsando dejándote en un estado catatónico…_

-¿pero entonces para que he estado entrenando con ustedes?-pregunto Naruto confundido

-_para dominar el Reatsu, pero eso no es algo que se pudiera hacer en un mes aun con todas las cartas que jugáramos, tu cuerpo no estaba listo para recibir ese poder de golpe, porque apenas lo estabas comenzando a asimilar, prueba de eso es que estas vivo-le contesto el peliblanco-ahora mismo tu cuerpo esta destrozado hasta la última célula, de ahí el dolor que sientes, pero tanto Kurama como yo estamos utilizando todo el chakra que tenemos para curarte, pero aun así tardaremos alrededor de un mes, ya que el daño en las células no es algo fácil de reparar, pero pasando ese tiempo podrás volver a la acción_

En ese momento Naruto recordó que en efecto, el daño a las células era imposible de reparar para la medicina ninja, por lo que trago sonoramente, era un milagro que siquiera le aseguraron que podría seguir siendo ninja

-otro problema es que como estoy utilizando todo mi chakra para curarte y como nuestros chakras pasaron a mezclarse pues estas sin una gota de energía pero si pudieras encontrar la manera de tener más chakra de manera artificial podrías moverte con libertad total, claro que solo el tiempo que el impulso extra de poder te lo permita-le dijo mirándolo seriamente-además de que deberías de intentar descansar por el mes que sigue pero sé que sería imposible para ti así que solo no te excedas-termino con una diminuta sonrisa-bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte por ahora, en cuando puedas entrar al pasaje mental terminare de explicarte los pormenores de todo esto, nos vemos después-se despidió mientras la rasgadura de luz se abría de nuevo a sus espaldas y solo daba un pequeño salto hacia tras para entrar en él y desaparecer, dejando al rubio con un palmo de narices

-oh genial, ahora que se supone que hare….-dijo al aire mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

…

Mundo Real:

Despertó lentamente y un poco adolorida debido a la incómoda posición en la que estaba, miro al rubio que seguía recostado en la cama de hospital frente a ella, ahora con una expresión tranquila, muestra de que se encontraba durmiendo y recordó su expresión de la última semana, una de dolor y agonía total y sonrió débilmente la saber que ya no sufría, se incorporó de la silla donde estaba y miro a la mujer de cabello lila frente a ella que estaba dormido en la misma posición en la que había estado, sentada en la silla con la cabeza y los brazos recargados en el costado de la cama, giro su cabeza al sofá de dos plazas que estaba detrás de la anbu en la que dos genins, una rubia de cabello largo y la otra pelirrosa de cabello corto dormían recargadas una sobre la otra, a un costado de estas, sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el costado del mueble estaba una castaña que tenía el pelo suelo, mostrando que le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros también profundamente dormida, miro hacia tras de ella y vio a su vieja amiga de cabello negro sentada y dormida en un sofá de tres plazas con la cabeza de su alumna de cabello azul oscuro recargada en sus piernas mientras que ocupaba con su cuerpo el resto del mueble

Y frente a la ventana por la cual se filtraba la tenue luz de la luna que ayudaba a ver todo el cuarto, una pelirroja recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados que parecía estar entre el sueño y el estar despierta ya que estaba cabeceando como muerta del sueño que sentía por estar en vela por tantas horas

Se terminó de levantar y Himari ni siquiera se había percatado por pelear para no caer dormida, se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro sobresaltándola

-¡ah! Anko-san-dijo la ojiazul tranquilizándose un poco

-ve a dormir, yo me quedare a hacer guardia-le dijo sonriéndole débilmente, sin la energía que siempre sentía

La Fuyou asintió sin decir nada y tomo el lugar de Anko al lado de la cama de Naruto, se acomodó en la misma posición que Yugao y no tardo ni un minuto en caer en los brazos de Morfeo

La Jounin se mantuvo en su lugar y levanto la vista a la luna para después lanzar un suspiro

-"¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?"-se pregunto

Lo cierto es que después de la invasión, que hacía de eso una semana exacta, al caer Naruto solo atinaron a llevarlo al hospital, pero por la cantidad de heridos que seguía siendo considerable aun con la participación del Shinigami, aunado a que era "el chico demonio" el que estaba en problemas, se necesitó que el Hokage mismo llegar al lugar a exigir que atendieran al chico que lo había salvado, después de muchas pruebas los doctores dieron un veredicto: el chico tenia suerte de siquiera estar vivo, asegún ellos, todos sus huesos estaban fragmentados en millones de partes, todos sus músculos, incluidos los de los órganos internos estaban desgarrados, según un Hyuga y avalado por Hinata sus conductos de chakra estaban totalmente destruidos, su chakra fluía libremente sin control por su cuerpo, era en palabras de todos los que lo examinaron, "prácticamente imposible que siquiera siguiera vivo"

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que aun habiendo escuchado al Hokage hablar de lo que paso con Orochimaru, gracias a lo que paso con el Ichibi muchos ninjas y aldeanos llegaron a la conclusión de que el Kyubi se había liberado y estaba poseyendo al chico por lo que "era mejor matarlo ahora que estaba indefenso" debido a lo que paso y por lo acontecido de varios ataque mientras ellas estaban presentes y a la insistencia de las Genins, terminaron contándoles el secreto del chico, recordaba muy bien esa platica de hace tres días:

Flash Back

-nos…nos están diciendo…que….-empezó Sakura totalmente asombrada y en estado de shock

-Naruto-kun es…-le siguió su compañera rubia en el mismo estado

-el…..el Kyubi…..-termino aterrada Hinata

-no, el NO ES el Kyubi-les corrigió Yugao-el ES el contenedor del Kyubi, su carcelero

-¿pero entonces Naruto-kun es….?-pregunto al castaña de chongos tanteando el terreno

-el termino correcto es Jinchuriki (Sacrificio Humano)-le contesto Kurenai seriamente

-pero eso no explica que paso en la pela con el Ichibi de la arena-siguió Himari que ya lo sabía pero no estaba segura de lo que paso ahí-¿Por qué apareció y adquirió el color blanco?

-Eso no lo sabemos-siguió Anko de manera pensativa-se supone que con el simple hecho de liberar al zorro significa la muerte de su jinchuriki, pero el estaba vivo y la trasformación que sufrió tampoco tengo idea, ni siquiera Jiraya-sama lo sabía-recordó su conversación con el Sannin al termino de llevarlo al hospital-solo él nos lo puede explicar…-termino mirando al chico que estaba retorciéndose en la cama mientras sujetaba su pectoral izquierdo como si le doliera el corazón

-¿pero eso no querrá decir que lo domino?-pregunto Ino insegura

-cierto, el Kyubi dijo algo parecido….-recordó Kurenai-"el me derroto…."fue lo que dijo cuando hablo con el Ichibi

-bueno, eso ya lo aclararemos con el-dijo Neko antes de mirar a las cuatro Genins-pero…ustedes que piensan….no nos sorprendería si deciden odiarlo, pero espero que estén conscientes que no dejaremos que lo dañen-les dijo llevando la mano a su ninja-to rota

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirando al suelo por unos momentos antes de que Hinata respondiera

-¿Por qué habría de atacarlo?-pregunto sonriendo-lo que me acaban de decir es solo una muestra más de por qué Naruto es la persona más perseverante y determinada del planeta y me han dado otro motivo por el cual quererlo más-les dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigas

-ciertamente ha sido interesante el saber por fin de todas, por qué siempre mis padres me decían que me alejara de el cuando era niña, pero si creen que el saber eso nos hará dejar de quererlo, entonces ustedes no están enamoradas de el-les contesto de manera retadora la rubia

-Naruto, como su nombre lo indica, es un Sacrificio Humano, el no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso hace doce años y ciertamente tampoco merece el odio de toda la aldea, pero desde que lo conocí a demostrado que eso le importa poco, y el sigue firme a conseguir sus sueños, y para mí eso es más importante que tener a un demonio encerrado-les dijo Tenten

-Naruto es alguien que nunca se rinde, y pese a estar solo desde que nació siempre muestra una sonrisa y apoya a los demás, eso a mi parecer es digno de un héroe y si dicen que es el carcelero del Kyubi, eso lo hace aún más héroe por ser quien nos mantiene a salvo de él poniendo su vida en riesgo, Naruto es y será por lo menos para mí, aun héroe digno de los cuentos de hadas y el hombre de mis sueños-termino Sakura mirando a los ojos a Anko, que solo sonrió

-bien, eso aclara todo, ahora debemos de cuidarlo por el tiempo que este en el hospital-finalizo llena de energía

Fin del Flash Back

Sonrió al recordar eso de nuevo, esas chicas la habían sorprendido y si bien resultaba molesto el hecho de tener que competir con ellas por Naruto, eso ahora estaba dejado de lado en lo que se recuperaba

Suspiro y regreso su vista a la cama donde estaba el rubio, y se dirigió a la mesa de noche que tenía al lado, donde había un frasco con píldoras de soldado, era la segunda que tomaba en la semana pero era para mantenerse despierta el tiempo suficiente en lo que amanecía y regreso junto a la ventana mientras aquella conversación con su amiga de toda la vida volvía a su mente

Flash Back:

-y bien Kurenai-le dijo en cuando la acorralo en uno de los pasillos del hospital-¿me vas a decir de una vez por todas porque estas ayudándonos con Naruto?

La pelinegra se mostró bastante nerviosa mientras el color rojo comenzaba a filtrarse por sus mejillas, lo cual alerto a Anko que abrió la boca de la impresión

-no me digas que tu…..-empezó la experta en tortura señalándola con el dedo, aun a pesar de estar frente a ella-….¡oh vamos!¿Es en serio? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es competir con 4 Genins, una Chunin y una Anbu y encima ahora otra Jounin?-se quejó sujetándose la cabeza con las manos

-¿qué?...¡no!-exclamo la ojiroja de manera cohibida-no es eso….es solo…que…estoy preocupada por el cómo…..¡como su superior!-se excusó la maestra del equipo 8 pensativa-¡sí! ¡Eso es, como su superior! Es mi deber preocuparme por un Genin que está en el hospital

-No, como jounin Sensei SOLO debes preocuparte por TUS alumnos-contraataco la ojimiel mirándola-y tú estas preocupándote por un Genin que ni siquiera es tu alumno Kureni-chi, así que ¿Por qué no te inventas otra excusa más creíble?-le reto sonriendo de manera retadora, como si hubiera acorralado a su amiga

-bueno….yo…-la experta en Ilusiones no sabía que responder, así que solo se limitó a bajar la mirada por unos instantes

-dime la verdad Kurenai-le pidió su amiga de manera seria

-Anko…yo…tengo miedo…-le dijo a voz de cuello-sé que no tengo mucho de haber ascendido de rango y que es la primera vez que soy Jounin-sensei pero….pero sé que no es normal que un niño, que un Gennin hiciera eso….sé que es imposible…-se cubrió el pecho con su brazo derecho al recordar lo que le iban a hacer si el rubio no la hubiera salvado-ese niño…Naruto, asesino a más de 300 ninjas el solo…y lo hizo sin el menor remordimiento Anko, un niño mato sin piedad a mucha gente…además, libero a su bestia interior…libero al Kyubi, aunque fuera para vencer al Ichibi, el simple hecho de liberarlo conlleva la muerte y él lo hizo como si nada, y encima va y salva al Sandaime, venciendo al Shodaime y al Nidaime junto a Orochimaru, según lo que dijo el Hokage, tu viste sus recuerdos…en el momento en que destruyo a los hermanos Senju el…-no continuo, ya que había empezado a llorar con el siempre hecho de recortar el comportamiento del rubio, que parecía ser el demonio mismo, algo peor que el poder del Kyubi, algo más oscuro, algo más siniestro –tengo miedo…Anko…miedo de que cuando despierte el….el…-pero se calló al sentir como su amiga la abrazaba

-siempre piensas demasiado Kureni-chi-le dijo la pelimorada pasando una mano por la cabeza de su amiga, tranquilizándola-todo estará bien, en cuando despierte Naruto veras que estará como siempre, preguntara donde está, hará alguna broma al respecto y después se levantara tranquilamente y cuando salga del hospital nos llevara a comer Ramen para celebrar que lo dieron de alta, podría apostar lo que quieras…-le susurró al oído-venga, vamos a su habitación, algo habrá pasado…-soltándose

Ambas mujeres caminaron en dirección a la habitación del chico, siendo que la pelinegra estaba más tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro, al haber conseguido cambiar el tema de debate, su amiga era bastante fácil de distraer, pero lo que había dicho había sido verdad sobre lo que sentía, aun que ese no fuera el motivo por el cual las ayudaba a cuidarlo

Fin del flash Back

…

Para cuando la Tokubetsu Jounin hubo regresado de sus recuerdos ya estaba amaneciendo, al sentir la luz del sol, todas las chicas de la habitación abrieron lentamente los ojos

-Buenos días chicas-saludo tranquilamente la pelimorada

-buenos días-respondieron a coro las mujeres

-bueno, hoy es el noveno día de Naruto en el hospital-les dijo Yugao una vez todas estuvieron bien despiertas-¿Quién se quedara a cuidarlo hoy?

-nosotras no podemos-contesto Anko parándose junto a la Anbu-debemos de ir a la reunión del consejo con respecto a…-giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente

Al instante todas comprendieron, desde hace seis días, el consejo civil, así como unos cuantos del shinobi demandaban la cabeza del "demonio" por liberar al Kyubi y al haber derrotado a Orochimaru y a los otros dos Hokages, mientras que el resto del consejo Shinobi pedía que se le ascendiera a Jounin al haber detenido al Shukaku y salvado al Hokage, estaban en la disputa desde ese tiempo, siendo Sarutobi y Shikaku los que más defendían al rubio, mientras que Koharu, homura y Danzo lo atacaban

-de acuerdo, pero hoy yo no puedo por que debido a la invasión muchos empelados han pedido vacaciones para intentar arreglar sus casas o en efecto, comprarse otra, así que tengo que cubrir el turno completo en la tienda-les dijo al pelirroja

-yo igual…-les dijo Tenten

-nosotras tampoco-dijo Sakura señalando a Ino-como nuestros padres están en la reunión, nuestras madres nos han pedido que las ayudemos a hacer todo lo que tienen que hacer, como reparar algunas cosas de la casa o ayudar en la tienda en el caso de Ino

-bueno, yo también iré a la reunión así que….-empezó Kurenai mirando a su alumna

-oh…no se preocupen, yo cuidare a Naruto-kun-les aseguro la Hyuga-no tengo nada que hacer hoy, así que estaré hasta que vuelvan-les dijo sonriente

-ok…-dijo Anko en lo que todas comenzaban a salir de la habitación despidiéndose de la ojiperla-solo no intentes violarlo mientras no estemos…-le susurro consiguiendo que se le subiera el color a la Genin, que solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza efusivamente

…

-¡les digo que es un monstro!-grito un miembro del consejo civil

-¡nos salvó del Ichibi!-contesto Inuzuka Tsume, de parte del consejo Shinobi

-¡liberando al Kyubi, ustedes lo vieron!-respondió otro

Llevaban así seis jodidos días, con los mismos argumentos, las mismas respuestas y las mismas contestaciones, no pasaban de eso, si Naruto nos salvo fue gracias al Kyubi, si libero al Kyubi nos salvó haciéndolo, era un ciclo sin fin, no importaba como lo vieran y Sarutobi ya estaba harto de eso, le dio otra fumada a su pipa para intentar tranquilizarse, en eso aparecieron tres mujeres justo a su lado

-¿y?-pregunto el Sandaime sin levantar la vista del concejo civil que seguía gritando, siendo contraatacado por el Shinobi con argumentos igual de validos-¿Cómo está?

-ha mejorado, en la noche a dejado de presentar los síntomas que indicaban dolor y ahora solo duerme-contesto la Anbu que traía su máscara, a lo que el hokage no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio

-¿qué pasa Hiruzen?-pregunto Danzo mirando al que fuera su compañero de equipo hace mucho tiempo, lo que hizo que la discusión parara y todos voltearan ver al lidere de la aldea

-Parece ser que Naruto ha dejado de sentir dolor y ahora solo duerme-les dijo tranquilamente

-¿lo ven?-grito el mismo civil que había empezado a gritar-el monstro está recuperándose, debemos de matarlo antes de que se recupere por completo y nos mate a todos

-¿de qué hablas? ¡Él nos salvó y salvo a Sandaime-sama!-contesto un shinobi de cabello castaño y una pajita en a boca

-¡lo hizo libreando al Kyubi, ahora debe de estar poseído por el demonio, debemos de matarlo!

Y la discusión volvió a tomar lugar por espacio de 30 minutos y al ver que no llegaban a nada, justo como todos los días, el Sandaime dio un receso de cinco minutos, en cuando Danzo salió a la azotea, un par de Anbu's de Ne, su división particular de ninjas, aparecieron

-Danzo-sama-dijo uno de ellos-los infiltrados en el hospital nos han informado qué en este momento la única persona que cuida a Uzumaki es Hyuga Hinata ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-con que la patética hija de Hiashi es la que cuida al zorro ¿he? bien, eso significa que no hay nada que temer, eliminen a Uzumaki de una vez por todas-ordeno el vendado-"si Hiruzen no deja que lo tenga en mis filas, y si es tan poderoso como dicen que es, lo mejor será eliminarlo ante de que sea una molestia para mis planes"-pensó antes de volver a la reunión sin percatarse de que una Anbu del hokage había escuchado la conversación

Anko y Kurenai estaban platicando de alguna tontería cuando llego Yugao muy agitada a su lado

-chicas, hay problemas-les dijo asustándolas

…

Mientras tanto; Hinata estaba sentada al lado de la cama del su amado rubio sujetándole tiernamente la mano mientras lo veía dormir apaciblemente cuando alguien toco a la puerta, de mala gana, se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a un Hyuga de la rama secundaria

-¿Honda-san?-pregunto un tanto desconcertada la chica-¿Qué sucede?

-Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama solicita su presencia inmediata en el complejo Hyuga para tratar asuntos relacionados con lo acontecido en la guerra-le dijo el hombre frente a ella

-¿ehh?….gracias…en seguida iré…-le dijo un tanto intranquila cerrando la puerta-"oh dios ¿y ahora que se supone que haga?"-se preguntó-"no puedo dejar a Naruto-kun solo, pero es Padre el que me ha llamado…."- ya que desde el día en que llena de furia, casi mata a Hanabi, su padre había dejado de tenerla tan mal trato, y eso a ella le encanta por lo que ahora se debatía internamente sobre qué hacer-"bueno, no ha habido incidentes en varios días, así que…si lo dejara solo por veinte minutos…supongo….supongo que estaría bien…."-y pensado esto, salió corriendo de la habitación para llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa

Tan pronto la heredera Hyuga se hubo alejado de la habitación, el mismo Hyuga que la había llamado salió de atrás de uno de los muros y camino hacia la habitación del rubio, al llegar a la puerta, dos Anbu's aparecieron a su lado

-bien demonio-dijo sonriendo cínicamente-es hora de morir-dicho esto se puso una máscara de Ne antes de abrir la puerta

…

-¡les digo que es un héroe!-grito el líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi en la reunión que aún no acababa

-¡es un demonio, y como tal debe morir!-le contestaron

Sarutobi miro al civil que contesto y giro a buscar a Yuhi Kurenai, siendo esta la que había estado defendiendo mejor al rubio y no la encontró, busco a Mitarashi Anko y tampoco estaba, por último giro con la esperanza de ver a Neko pero no estaba, de alguna manera eso lo puso inquieto, muy inquieto

…

Las tres chicas faltantes en la reunión del consejo se movían a toda velocidad por la aldea saltando de techo en techo hacia el hospital, pensando en lo que había escuchado Yugao, si bien habían podido informarle a Sarutobi, les pareció que para cuando actuaran lo más probable fuera que Naruto ya hubiera muerto, por lo que prefirieron tomar el asunto en sus manos, con la esperanza de llegar antes que los anbus de Ne

Pero para las mujeres el problema no era solo Naruto, si no también Hinata, que no sabrían lo que podría pasar con ella, pero se aliviaron y a la vez aterraron al verla corriendo entre las callejuelas de la aldea a toda velocidad con el mismo destino que ellas

-¡Hinata!-exclamo Kurenai al ver a su alumna

La pequeña genin se sobresaltó un poco pero en cuando vio que se trataba de su maestra y las demás, salto al techo en donde ellas se detuvieron a esperarla, reanudando su marcha una vez se unió a ellas

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la Anbu de manera seria, ya que quería un motivo para no cortarle la cabeza ahí mismo a la peliazul por abandonar a Naruto

-yo…lo lamento….-contesto con tristeza la pequeña pero sin dejar de saltar-me engañaron…-confeso avergonzada

-¿Cómo?-fue lo que pregunto Anko que apenas si prestaba atención de la preocupación que tenia

-un Hyuga de la rama secundaria me dijo que Padre quería hablar conmigo, como él me ha estado tratando mejor últimamente, tuve que debatirme entre ir o no, pero….

-como no han atacado a Naruto en los últimos días, pensaste que no pasaría nada-conjeturo su sensei, de manera seria, mas no acusadora

-si…-asintió la ojiperla-pero en cuando llegue a casa y pregunte por padre me dijeron que seguía en la reunión, fue cuando me di cuenta que me habían engañado-termino viendo el hospital

-entremos por la ventana-opino Anko sacando un Kunai

-en parte, los flanquearemos, tu entraras por la ventana, Kurenai y yo lo haremos por la puerta-ordeno Neko

-yo….yo quiero ayudar-dijo la Hyuga de manera débil pero resuelta

-no, es muy peligroso, no sabemos qué clase de personas están ayudando a….matar a Naruto-termino de manera seca, como no queriendo pensar en eso

-pero…yo…yo quiero ayudar a Naruto-kun, es mi culpa por haberlo dejado solo-insistió la Genin

-no hay tiempo para pelear-interrumpió Kurenai al ver que Yugao iba a responderle y de una manera nada calmada-Hinata, si quieres ayudar quédate en la puerta del hospital, y mantente alerta, si ves a alguien que intente salir y se vea agitado, como si hubiera peleado, lo derribas ¿entendido?-ordeno mirándola seriamente

-hai, sensei

-movámonos-ordeno Neko a sus amigas, y salieron en una mancha borrosa en dirección a la habitación de rubio, Anko por fuera del edificio y Kurenai y Yugao por dentro

Al llegar la pelinegra y la Anbu a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, pudieron notar que una fina capa de sangre se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta manchando el corredor de color carmesí, sin miramientos la de la máscara abrió de un golpe la puerta y pudo ver a Anko de rodillas mirando a la pared de al lado, con una mirada de horror total en su rostro, paralizada de miedo y junto a ella, al rubio que venían a proteger sentado en el borde de la cama, con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas y encorvado con la cabeza gacha, cosa que hacía que su mismo cabello revuelto le tapara el rostro

-Anko ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada la ojirroja tan pronto vio a su amiga en una parálisis de terror, algo que nunca pensó que pasaría con el pasado de su amiga

Ambas mujeres entraron por completo al cuarto y lo que vieron las aterro tanto o más que a la pelimorada:

Al costado de la habitación se encontraban los cuerpos de tres anbus, uno castaño y dos pelinegros, los tres estaban literalmente clavados en el muro con los brazos extendidos y los pies juntos, con Kunais atravesando sus manos y pies, mientras que en el resto del cuerpo tenían clavados docenas de Shirukens de los cuales salían la sangre que llegaba hasta el pasillo, los de cabello negro estaban en los extremos de tan bizarra formación, ambos con su ninja-to atravesada en el cuello y una de la as espadas de Naruto atravesando sus pechos, pero lo que más aterraba era el de en medio que tenía un gran hueco rojo en el centro en todo el tórax que dejaba a la vista todos sus órganos vitales y los huesos de las costillas siendo que las de su lado izquierdo estaban rotas, dejando al descubierto el corazón, o al menos eso se suponía pero lo cierto es que dicho órgano vital no se encontraba en su lugar, dejando en esa parte un hueco más hondo, la sangre, que de por si era bastante, escurría por toda la parte baja de su cuerpo hasta resbalar por sus pies creando un charco en el suelo, desde el cual vieron un pequeño sendero de gotas del preciado líquido que atravesaban la habitación e iban directo a los pies del rubio donde se podía ver un encharcamiento más pequeño y como poco a poco comenzaba a crecer gracias a las gotas de sangre que caían de las manos del chico, al enfocar bien la vista, descubrieron para su horror que el órgano interno que le faltaba al castaño se encontraba en la mano derecha del ojiazul que parecía estar contemplándolo

-Na….Naruto…-balbuceo aterrada Kurenai al ver al Genin sentado en el filo de la cama tan tranquilo aun con el corazón del Anbu en su mano

-Naruto…estas…¿Estas bien….?-termino de articular Anko que era la que podía sobrellevar mejor ese tipo de escenas que sus dos compañeras

Pero el jinchuriki del Kyubi no respondió, solo se mantuvo quieto en la misma posición, como si se tratara de una estatua

-Naruto….-fue lo que susurro Neko acercándose a su otrora protegido y tocándole el hombro, solo para ver como con el simple toque, el chico caía de lado en la cama soltando el órgano rojo de su mano que ahora tenía el mismo color que el corazón que antes agarraba

Pero también al momento de caer acostado en la cama, se pudo ver como algo se deslizaba de su cara y caía con un sonoro "clack"

-¿Qué rayos?-atino a preguntar la pelimorada al ver lo que pareciera ser una máscara y la recogía-esperen…esto es…-dijo a voz de cuello impresionada, al reconocer el objeto en sus manos

-la máscara de Naruto-dijo Neko al ver el artefacto-la que uso para hacerse pasar por el Shinigami Sustituto

-¿no se supone que había desaparecido?-inquirió mirando a sus amigas que observaron el objeto y también lo reconocieron

-eso se suponía, la hermanita de Hinata la encontró entre los cadáveres que Naruto trituro para salvarlas y se la dio a Ino, pero algo paso que simplemente desapareció de su bolso-contesto confundida la ojirroja

-¿entonces cómo es que…?-intento preguntar la pelilila

-¿sensei?-se sucucho al voz de Hinata tras la puerta-¿está todo bien?-pregunto, pero nadie le contesto por estar cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, dudas y suposiciones

El sonido del pistilo corriéndose las puso en alerta, sacándolas del trance en el que estaban

-¡Hinata!-exclamo la reina de hielo Yuhi Kurenai al saber que su alumna estaba a punto de ver algo que tal vez al traumaría de por vida-¡no abras la puerta!-ordeno

-pero sensei…-protesto una confundida chica

-escucha, todo está bien, saldremos en un momento-le dijo para calmarla antes de regresar a ver a sus acompañantes en la habitación-chicas…he…¿sugerencias? No tenemos mucho tiempo, la reunión ya debe de estar por acabar

Yugao se sacó la máscara de Anbu y se masajeo la sien antes de hablar

-ok, miren, tenemos una prueba de que nuestras suposiciones de que Naruto era el Shinigami Sustituto son correctas, lo cual nos podría ayudar a defenderlo en la reunión del consejo

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vayamos de una vez a cerrarles la boja a esos civiles estúpidos!-exclamo Anko entusiasmada por la idea

-sin embargo-siguió la pelilila sin prestarle mucha atención-decirlo sería contraproducente, por lo que tendremos que inventar otra cosa…

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-cuestiono molesta la Tokubetsu Jounin

-¿no lo ves?-le respondió la ojiroja-si decimos que Naruto es el Shinigami, los aldeanos y posiblemente los shinobis que no entiendan que los salvo, lo querrán muerto

La ojimiel abrió los ojos de la sorpresa de esa declaración

-¿y que les diremos entonces?-pregunto mirando a la Anbu

-eso déjenmelo a mí, por ahora dos de nosotras irán a la oficina de Hokage-sama mientras la otra se quedaran a "limpiar" esto, no queremos que nadie se entere, ni siquiera las demás, además de que cambiaremos a Naruto de habitación para evitar otros problemas ¿entendido?

Ambas mujeres asintieron

-ustedes dos vayan-dijo Kurenai-yo tratare con Hinata y arreglare esto, debemos de informárselo al Hokage, él tiene que saber lo que pasa, o no podremos mantener la cuartada por mucho tiempo-les pidió, a lo que sus acompañantes estuvieron de acuerdo al asentir, la Tokubetsu Jounin y la Anbu salieron por la ventana del edificio con la máscara en la mano rumbo a la torre del Hokage mientras la Jounin-sensei se dispuso a arreglar todo cuando antes, se dirigió a la puerta y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para observar al rubio que dormía tranquilamente ajeno a lo que había y estaba pasando, o al menos eso quería imaginar

-Naruto…¿Qué eres…?-pregunto en un susurro que murió en el aire antes de salir a conversar con Hinata para conseguir que lo dejara todo en sus mano, pero con el amor que le tenía al chico no seria fácil

Sin saber que de hecho, Naruto escuchaba algo en su cabeza, solo podía escuchar, ya que seguía viendo simplemente la oscuridad total:

-**no me jodas, ¿no se supone que estábamos haciendo esto para evitar que cosas como esa pasaran?**

-_lo sé, pero era eso o dejar que muriera, entenderás que no tenía opción_

-**es una suerte que no hubiera nadie conocido, o de lo contrario…**

_-lo sé, corrimos con suerte…_

…

Mientras tanto, la reunión del consejo seguía en plena discusión, con los mismos argumentos mostrados, solo había algo diferente, algo que le preocupo a Sarutobi desde que regresaron del receso de 5 minutos, en el que Anko, Yugao y Kurenai había desaparecido

Y ese era Danzo

Se le veía muy tranquilo y confiado, había dejado de atacarlo diciéndole que era su culpa por negarse a entrenarlo desde pequeño y ahora solo escuchaba la conversación que tenía lugar entre los miembros civiles y los shinobis, pero sin interferir ni una vez, todo lo contrario a los anteriores días que no dejaba de reñir despotricando contra él o Naruto, se mostraba apacible y con una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro, como si supiera algo que los demás no y como si eso le asegurase la victoria, como si hubiera ganado ya el debate

La riña entre ambas facciones de los miembros del consejo seguía en pie y no parecía acabar tampoco este día, Hiruzen suspiro y se había levantado para hablar y declarar terminada la sesión de ese día cuando Anko y Yugao entraron cual tempestad en el lugar

-¡Sarutobi-sama!-exclamaron ambas mujeres mirando al susodicho que se había sobresaltado un poco

-¿Qué significa este atropello?-pregunto un furioso miembro del consejo civil por semejante manera de actuar de las ninjas

El Sandaime levanto la mano pidiendo silencio mientras veía a las kunoichis en espera de una respuesta a ese comportamiento

-Naruto…-susurro Anko aun sin recuperar el aliento, cosa que aterro al Sandaime y puso en alerta a todos los presentes, en especial a Danzo, que hizo el amago de levantarse pero se mantuvo quieto esperando a que continuara

-¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto?-inquirido el anciano mirándolo a la alumna de su alumno renegado

-lo han….lo han atacado…-termino la Jounin, mirándolo de manera preocupada-"joder...que buena actriz soy"-pensó al ver que todos en la sala le creían

-¿no había nadie con él?-el Sandaime estaba anonadado, en estado de shock

-solo Hyuga Hinata-declaro Neko, asustando a Hiashi-pero la engañaron para que abandonara el edificio-esto tranquilizo al líder del clan

-pero llegaron a tiempo…¿no?-pregunto esperanzado el líder de la aldea, pero al ver las caras de culpa que tenían ambas mujeres (Yugao no se había quitado la máscara pero gracias a las dotes actorales de Anko les creyó que estaban arrepentidas y sentían culpa) sintió como todo su mundo se desplomara, por lo que se sentó con lentitud en su silla, mientras su mente estaba empezando a pensar en terminar lo que había iniciado el Kyubi hacia doce años, mientras Danzo sonreía satisfactoriamente

-¡por fin alguien se deshizo del Demonio!-exclamo con júbilo el mismo civil inepto de toda la reunión, pero una mirada de Sarutobi basto para que se meara en los pantalones al ver esa furia y determinación que lo llevaría al título de Dios de los ninjas y que desde hacía doce años no tenia

-sin embargo-continuo Yugao, ahora si quitándose la máscara, en ese momento hasta Anko le prestó atención aunque de manera muy disimulada, ya que no sabía que tenía bajo la manga su nueva amiga-alguien si llego a tiempo…

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hiruzen aun sin procesar bien la información

-¿Quién salvo a ese demonio?-pregunto otro civil, mientras que todos los ninjas solo estaban al pendiente de lo que decía la Anbu, pero tenían la misma pregunta en mente, aunque no precisamente con la última palabra

Como única respuesta, la mujer de cabello lila tiro un objeto en la mesa del centro, en el escritorio de Sarutobi

El asombro general no se hizo esperar, por lo menos del lado shinobi al reconocer el objeto sobre la mesa

-im…imposible…-articulo Tsume Inuzuka el recordar como gracias al dueño del objeto estaba viva

-¿Qué tiene que ver una máscara de carnaval en esto?-pregunto el civil con los pantalones mojados sin entender por qué tanto alboroto

-ustedes no lo saben…-empezó Shikaku analizando la situación como solo un Nara puede hacerlo-pero esa mascara pertenece al otro héroe de la guerra, esa es la máscara del Shinigami Sustituto

-Shinigami Sustituto…-repitió Sarutobi, él estaba en la barrera peleando con Orochimaru así que no tuvo la oportunidad de ver quien había sido el que literalmente los salvo del invasión, y solo había escuchado los rumores, pero ahora ante él estaba la máscara del hombre que acabo con cerca de tres cuartos de los ninjas invasores el solo-¿pero por qué?-exteriorizo la misma pregunta que se hacían todos los presentes, ahora también los civiles al ver que esa era la máscara del hombre que tanto se había hablado entre los ninjas

-es obvio…-siguió el líder de la familia Nara en su pose máxima de análisis-el Shinigami Sustituto ha demostrado que esta, de alguna manera, interesado en Uzumaki, al protegerlo del ataque de algún enemigo y ha dejado su máscara como prueba de que ahora Naruto, es protegido por el hombre que pudo con casi toda una guerra el solo

Ese análisis dejo helados a todos, menos a las amigas del rubio, que sabían la verdad y Yugao estaba contenta de que Shikaku hubiera dicho justamente lo que planeaba decir, por lo que sonrió de medio lado, lo que fue suficiente para que Anko captara de que iba todo eso

Danzo estaba petrificado, totalmente fuera de combate, el Shinigami Sustituto, el hombre que había aparecido de la nada, salvado a Konoha y desaparecido de la misma forma ahora estaba protegiendo a Uzumaki, eso dificultaba seriamente las posibilidades de acabar con el Jinchuriki, por lo que tendría que cambiar sus planes y primero hacer que ese hombre fuera parte de sus filas, con el tendría la victoria y el puesto de Hokage asegurados

-¿pero por qué un héroe de guerra se preocuparía por un demonio como Uzumaki?-cuestiono otro civil mirando a la Anbu de manera burlona-es obvio que esto es algún truco de esas amantes del demonio

Anko estaba a punto de lanzarle algunas docenas de sus serpientes pero la mano de Yugao la detuvo

-aun si fuera un truco…-contesto la mujer mirando al pobre imbécil de una manera tan fría que el tipo casi le da un ataque cardiaco-…¿estarías dispuesto a comprobarlo? El hombre dejo crucificados a los tres Anbus que lo intentaron atacar y a uno de ellos le saco completamente el corazón del cuerpo…si eso hizo con tres Anbus, que somos "la elite de konoha" ¿Qué crees que hará con un simple civil?-el idiota que había atacado a las mujeres sintió como el terror comenzaba a embargar su cuerpo de solo pensar en las posibilidades

-"¿Anbus?"-pensó Hiruzen una vez que había analizado la situación y escuchado la última parte, miro a Danzo de reojo por puro instinto y el pobre anciano se veía apacible para todos, pero no para él, que había sido su compañero de equipo por tantos años, y lo conocía completamente, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y con eso ato los cabos, Danzo había estado actuando tan tranquilo desde la segunda mitad del debate por el hecho de que el había mandado a matar a Naruto, y ahora que le había salido el tiro por la culata, no tenía ni idea de que hacer y estaba empezando a formar un plan nuevo y eso era muy bueno, era hora se empezar el ataque

-bien-dijo después de un segundo, mientras bajaba su sombrero para que le cubriera el rostro-en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, he de declarar que Uzumaki Naruto es declarado libre de toda culpa, así como de todo triunfo por el tiempo que este bajo la protección del llamado Shinigami Sustituto-termino mirando a los presentes-¿alguna objeción?-al ver que todos estaban demasiado aturdidos por lo recientemente descubierto y nadie decía nada, sonrió-bien, la reunión del consejo se da por acabada

Y dicho esto camino con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a su oficina

…

Naruto empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, ya que el solo hecho de mover los parpados lo cansaba, miro a su alrededor, al menos lo que pudo ver y se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en el hospital, con la diferencia de que la habitación en donde estaba era diferente, esta era por lo menos el doble de grande que una habitación promedio, cosa que lo sorprendió, y después se fijó que frente a él estaba un frasco lleno de cosas cafés, las miro por un momento, pensando en qué demonios podía ser aquella cosa cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y una voz familiar

-¿Cómo sigue?-pregunto dicha voz

-¿Himari…chan?-pregunto en un susurro casi mudo que nadie escucho

-no ha mejorado, pero gracias a dios que llegas-le contesto otra voz que el rubio reconoció como la de la voz de Kurenai-sensei-tengo que hacer algunas cosas ¿podrías cuidarlo?

-claro…pero ¿no se supone que Hinata sería la que lo cuidaría el día de hoy? ¿Y por qué demonios lo cambiaron de habitación, tienes idea de lo difícil que fue dar con ella?

-sí…veras…han ocurrido ciertas cosas que en este momento no tengo tiempo para contártelas, cuando estemos todas ya hablaremos-el ojiazul pudo ver como una fina mano entraba en su campo de visión, y metía la mano en el frasco-gracias a dios que Tenten nos dio este frasco de píldoras del soldado, han sido de gran ayuda en estos días

-"píldoras del soldado"-pensó el chico volviendo a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio y quedándose prontamente dormido

…

En el despacho de Sarutobi, quince minutos después de terminada la reunión con el consejo:

El Tercero estaba fumando su preciada pipa mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de la reunión

-¿tú que piensas de todo esto….Jiraya?-pregunto al aire, mientras exhalaba el humo de su vicio para relajarse

De la nada, el nombrado se materializo saliendo de su inconfundible jutsu de camuflaje

-…no sé qué pensar…-le dijo a su maestro-es decir…los civiles tienen razón, ¿Qué motivo tiene el hombre que salvo a la aldea para proteger al jinchuriki que…de hecho, hizo lo mismo?-inquirió el ermitaño-pero…de alguna manera es bueno…-al ver la cara de confusión de su mentor continuo-si, ahora que saben que está bajo su protección, los ataques cesaran, y el consejo dejara de molestar

-si…eso está bien, pero siento que Homura, Koharu y Danzo no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados…-analizo Hiruzen

-entonces solo hay que librarnos de ellos-aconsejo el escritor

-no será tan fácil, pero….primero habrá que obtener respuestas…

-¿a qué te refieres?-inquirió su alumno, como única respuesta, los toques en la puerta

-adelante-contesto el viejo

Al momento, Anko, Neko y Kurenai entraron en la habitación

-¿nos llamó Hokage-sama?-pregunto con todo respeto la Anbu al ver al Sannin y al Hokage en la habitación, escondiendo su gesto de sorpresa tras la mascara

-en efecto-respondió el Sandaime-las llame porque quiero hablar con ustedes

-¿sobre qué?-inquirió Anko no muy segura de que iba todo eso, y con una enorme mala espina al respecto

-sobre lo que realmente paso con Naruto-fue la respuesta casual del tercero, asombrando a las chicas

-¿…ah…a que se refiere…Sandaime-sama?-intento aparentar Kurenai, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para ocultarlo

-vamos chicas, no llegaremos a ningún lado si ustedes fingen no saber nada-le dio otra calada a su pipa, antes de mirarlas-las conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé muy bien que están mintiendo y saben muy bien lo que pasa, aun que por alguna razón Yugao mintió en la reunión, debo admitir que la actuación de Anko fue asombrosa-alabo a la pelimorada, que inflo el pecho orgullosa-pero si quieren que proteja a Naruto, necesito saber todo lo que pasa-esta vez las miro de una manera diferente, no como el Hokage que quiere información para proteger a sus ninjas, no, esta vez se trataba de un abuelo pidiendo argumentos con los cuales defender a su nieto, la mirada era tan intensa que ninguna de las mujeres pudo con ella, y terminaron desviando la mirada

-…ah….-suspiro la pelilila mientras se quitaba la máscara mirado a sus compañeras, que asintieron al mismo tiempo en un acuerdo mutuo-lo cierto es Sarutobi-sama, que ni nosotras lo sabemos

-explíquense-pidió el Gamma Sennin que había estado tan asombrado como las mujeres por las palabas y las acciones de su maestro

-verán, todo este mes, en el que hemos tratado a Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte-empezó Anko-pero lo cierto es que no hemos podido estar con el tanto como quisiéramos, ya que el gaki se toma su entrenamiento muy en serio-miro al ninja legendario de Konoha y siguió-en las mañanas entrenaba con Jiraya-sama y se dejaba el alma ahí, por eso del medio día era el tiempo que pasaba con alguna de nosotras, y eso incluye a todas…-eso lo entendió Jiraya que estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacia su ahijado, pero Hiruzen no lo entendió del todo-pero…

-pero por las tardes y hasta la noche, el siempre entrenaba por su cuenta y no dejaba que ninguna de nosotras lo acompañara-siguió Yugao-siempre que le preguntábamos evadía el tema, diciendo que lo había hablado con usted y era un secreto…

-el no hablo conmigo hasta una semana antes del examen-contesto extrañado el viejo

-lo sabemos, es por eso que nos preocupaba en un principio….Sandaime-sama, ¿Qué le dijo Naruto de todo eso?-pregunto la Anbu

-que estaba entrenando con un par de viajeros que eran espadachines, sus nombres eran Shippu y Kurama-contesto el líder de la aldea recordando esa conversación con el chico

-me temo informarle que le mintió…-fue la respuesta de Anko, cosa que sorprendió a los dos hombres en la habitación

-¿Qué?-fue lo más inteligente que dijo Sarutobi

-el primer día que salió del hospital, el sábado que desapareció toda la mañana y todas lo buscamos como locas

-recuerdo ese día, el gaki fue conmigo para que le quitara el sello de cinco elementos que Orochimaru le puso en el examen-dijo Jiraya

-ese día lo encontramos en la tarde rondando por la aldea, pero parecía ir muy distraído por lo seguimos hasta un prado cercano a la aldea y ahí vimos algo que jamás imaginamos ver

-Naruto traía el mango de la espada que le encontramos-esta vez hablo Anko-y una Katana oxidada que compro en una tienda de armas, cuando el gaki se cortó la mano, derramo la sangre sobre la espada oxidada y por arte de magia esta se hizo solo un mango de espada, muy diferente a la otra y de alguna forma poco creíble, literalmente convoco dos espadas, una de cada mano, una de color rojo y la otra de color blanco

Hiruzen asintió, recordando las armas del chico en su batalla con los Kages y Orochimaru

-después creo dos clones y les clavo las espadas pero en vez de desparecer como debieron de haberlo hecho, aparecieron dos tipos, uno pelirrojo y otro peliblanco que fueron los que entrenaron a Naruto

-¿pero que tiene que ver todo esto con el ataque?-inquirió el viejo un poco confuso

-Sarutobi-sama…el Shinigami portaba una espada roja y una espada blanca…-contesto Kurenai que había estado callada en toda la explicación de sus amigas, lo que casi le provoco un infarto al más viejo de la habitación

-esperen…me están tratando de decir que Naruto es…-tanteo Jiraya también confundido

-no tenemos todo muy claro…-contesto Neko-pero sí, tenemos razones para creer que Naruto es el Shinigami Sustituto

-pero eso es imposible…

-no lo es…por lo menos no del todo-defendió Anko

-¿Qué pruebas tienen?-Hiruzen se puso serio, eso era algo bastante peligroso si alguien se enterara

-en primera son las espadas, las que usaba Naruto eran mismas que usaba el Shinigami sustituto

-¿Cómo lo saben?-fue el turno de Jiraya de preguntar

-porque las tres peleamos contra el-contesto Yugao-Naruto jamás nos mostró sus espadas, pero las podría reconocer por su forma, después de que la invasión empezó, yo estaba muy preocupada por él, por lo que fui directo al prado donde el entrenaba, pero me encontré con el Shinigami justo antes de llegar al bosque, al ver las espadas y preguntar por ellas, me dijo que se las había quitado al cadáver de un niño, por lo que me enfurecí y lo ataque, yo ya lo había visto acabar con 20 ninjas fácilmente, sin que ningún ataque le hiciera daño, pero eso no me importo, me venció rompiendo mi espada y con alguna extraña técnica me imposibilito el movimiento, entonces, antes de noquearme, escuche la voz de Naruto–relato bastante contrariada al recordar ese hecho

-Anko, Himari y yo nos enfrentamos contra el luego de que nos rescatara de los ninjas de Otto que ya nos habían capturado, intentamos detenerlo pero se deshizo fácilmente de nosotras y dejo K.O a mis compañeras utilizando una técnica extraña y una forma de moverse muy diferente al Sunshin-relato la sensei del equipo 8-cuando Haruno Sakura vino a nosotras solicitando ayuda contra el Ichibi, al llegar vimos a Naruto que al parecer se había enfrentado en una batalla campal con el jinchuriki del Ichibi y lo había atrapado con un potente jutsu de fuego que fundió su arena, pero el pelirrojo se liberó, empezó a preguntarle cosas que no entendimos sobre sus armas y luego Naruto le respondió de la misma manera incompleta, como si ellos supieran de que hablaban y no necesitaran terminar sus frases, pero algo le dijo que sorprendió al Ichibi, cosa que aprovecho Naruto para córtale el pecho

-pensamos que le había derrotado, ya se veía bastante maltrecho, pero cuando íbamos a ayudarlo…-Anko parecía renuente a contar lo ocurrido, como si se cuestionara si de verdad había pasado

-el Ichibi se liberó en toda la extensión-siguió Neko-luego de eso, Naruto empezó a hablar solo, preguntándose qué hacer, y dijo algo sobre invocar, sin que pudiéramos hacer algo para detenerlo, desapareció de donde estaba con algo muy diferente al sunshin, con la misma técnica que vimos hacer al Shinigami-ante eso el tercero recordó la forma y las técnicas que utilizo para pelear contra el Shodaime y el Nidaime, y recordó como fácilmente se movía en el campo con algo diferente al Sunshin por lo que asintió para que continuara-y realizo una especie de llamado…-ante esto el Sandaime tenso cada musculo de su viejo cuerpo, sabiendo a lo que se referían

-lo libero…-se adelantó a decir Jiraya bastante asustado, pero eso era imposible, él tenía la llave del sello, era absurdo que él hubiera podido liberar al Kyubi

-no sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero viendo los hechos, podemos decir que, de verdad lo invoco-contesto la pelilila-¿cómo? No sabemos, pero de que lo hizo, nosotras damos prueba de ello

-el zorro intercambio unas palabas con el tanuki y se llamó a sí mismo "Kurama"-esto le sonó familiar a Sarutobi-y hablo sobre estar completo-siguió Kurenai

Ambos hombres se extrañaron al escuchar eso

-¿completo?-repitió Jiraya

-nosotras tampoco lo entendemos-siguió la Jounin Sensei-pero al parecer el Ichibi si lo comprendió ya que se puso bastante nervioso, pero se recompuso y ataco al Kyubi

-obviamente no le hizo ni un rasguño, y el zorro se lo despacho de un ataque-esta vez Anko siguió hablando-cuando lo derroto, Naruto y Kyubi intercambiaron unas palabras que no entendimos porque estábamos demasiado lejos, y después simplemente el zorro desapareció

-Naruto fue con Gaara, intercambio unas palabras y lo dejo al cuidado de sus hermanos-continuo la Anbu-y partió de ahí con la técnica del Shinigami Sustituto-termino, saltándose la parte del beso que la hermana de la arena le dio al rubio

-ya veo…-dijo el Sandaime tras terminar de oír la historia-pero si lo que dicen es cierto y Naruto es el Shinigami Sustituto, la pregunta es ¿por qué?

-ciertamente sensei, pero eso es algo que solo el Gaki nos podrá responder-argumento el albo mirando a su maestro, que solo suspiro

-tienes razón, de nada sirve intentar investigar esto si podemos ir directamente a la fuente a preguntar, pero habrá que esperar a que despierte, por ahora eso es todo-les dijo mirándolas-las llamare si necesito algo mas

-hai Hokage-sama-contestaron las chicas antes de salir e irse directo al hospital

…

_-Iruka-sensei, ¿para qué sirven las píldoras del soldado?-preguntaba un pequeño niño rubio mirando a su maestro en la academia_

_-excelente pregunta Naruto-respondió el de la cicatriz contento porque el chico por fin le prestaba atención a lo que decía en la clase-veras, las píldoras del soldado son un suplemento alimenticio muy potente que dota al que las toma de chakra suficiente por el plazo regular de tres días-les explico a toda la clase-son muy útiles en misiones en donde el tiempo es crucial y se tiene que actuar rápido, sin importar si sea de día o de noche te sentirás repleto de energía_

_-¿es….como un préstamo de chakra?-inquirió una niña pelirrosa de gran frente_

_-exacto Sakura-felicito el Chunin-es básicamente un impulso extra de poder o como una manera de tener chakra extra…_

…

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, necesitaba acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, que a juzgar por la cantidad y la intensidad, podría jurar que eran alrededor de las doce del día; sin seguir pensando en ese tipo de cosas, dirigió su cansada mirada a la mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama, más en concreto al frasco con píldoras del soldado que estaba sobre el

-píldoras del soldado…¿he?-susurro para si-veamos que tan buenas son…

Con toda la energía que tenía en su cuerpo, estiro la mano y agradeció el hecho de que al parecer no había nadie en la habitación o de lo contrario ya hubieran empezado las preguntas y sofocos de las chicas, tomo el frasco y lo atrajo hacia su boca, empinándoselo sintió como varias bolitas del tamaño de canicas llegaban a su boca, las mastico y trago comprobando que si bien no sabían mal, no eran un alimento que quisieras comer diario, estuvo quieto esperando a que las píldoras hicieran su supuesto milagro, pero solo consiguió volver a quedarse dormido, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera para dar paso a una chica un tanto temerosa

-"vamos Hanabi"-pensó la niña mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie en la alcoba-"solo lo tienes que cuidar en lo que acaba la reunión de Hinata-nee-san y Otou-sama…"y entro lentamente a la habitación para sentarse junto al rubio que seguía en sus sueños

-"es lindo cuando duerme"-pensó fugazmente la castaña antes de sonrojarse y solo tomar una de las revistas que había debajo de un frasco vacío y ponerse a leer a la espera de su hermana

…

-sensei…¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto el albo a su mentor mientras caminaban por la aldea en una dirección que se le hacía familiar

-¿no es obvio?-contesto el hombre-vamos a ver a Naruto…quiero respuestas y las quiero ya…

-pero si el Gaki sigue dormido…-intento entender el Sennin lo que planeaba su maestro

-si, por eso llevo esto…-le dijo mostrándole un paquete con tres píldoras del soldado, mi médico de confianza me aseguro que ahora mismo el chakra de Naruto está ocupándose de curar su cuerpo pero como esta tan herido toda su energía está siendo ocupada en esa labor, así que si le damos un poco más de chakra…

-tal vez pueda moverse aunque solo sea temporalmente-termino el ermitaño sonriendo mientras apresuraba el paso para ver a su ahijado

…

Mientras el par de hombres se dirigían al hospital, en el cuarto del rubio más querido de Konoha, empezaba a ver movimiento, el jinchuriki del Kyubi comenzaba a moverse entre las sabanas y con gran lentitud se incorporó tomando asiento en la cama mientras se acostumbraba de nuevo a mover su cuerpo, y es que tanto tiempo sin realizar alguna actividad y solo sentir dolor le estaba comenzando a pasar factura

-…grrr…-gruño por lo bajo el chico mientras se estiraba-que bien se siente poder moverse-dijo al aire mientras se levantaba de la cama ya que si bien el cuerpo le molestaba, al menos ya no era una tortura el respirar, comenzaba a abrir los ojos para acostumbrase de nuevo a la luz cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dar paso a una pelilila, a una pelimorada y a una pelinegra que al verlo sentado en la cama solo se mantuvieron estáticas mirándolo

-¿Na….Naruto?-pregunto Kurenai mirando al chico que estaba estirándose sin darse cuenta de su intromisión y en especial de una completamente roja Hanabi al ver por primera vez el cuerpo de un chico de esa manera, y es que el ojiazul estaba sin nada en la parte de arriba, dando una vista maravillosa de sus músculos que comenzaban a tomar una muy buena forma cada vez que se movía para estirarse

-…dios mío…-susurro la Anbu sonrojada mientras se tapaba la vista con una mano pero abrió las dedos para seguir viendo

-…quiero…-era lo que decía la domadora de serpientes mientras se relamía los labios viendo el show-…ese mango ya está madurito….

No fue hasta algunos segundos después que el héroe de la aldea enfoco su vista en el trio de mujeres que estaba en la entrada de su habitación para después dirigirla a la hermanita de Hinata y después posarla en su torso desnudo…

-…kya…-susurro de manera extraña mientras se cubría con la sabana y se ladeaba, causando una caída al estilo anime a las chicas

-…cof…cof…-se aclaró la garganta la ojirroja después de levantarse para intentar poner un ambiente serio pero antes de que pudiera empezar con las preguntas Anko se lanzó en una plancha de cinco estrellas contra el joven que la recibió con los brazos abiertos

-¡Naruto!-llamo bastante aliviada la pelimorada mientras lo abrasaba poniendo la cabeza del chico entre sus pechos-¡ya despertaste! ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Todas estábamos muy preocupadas!-le grito sacando toda su frustración como solía hacerlo, apretándolo cual peluche

-¡Anko, ya déjalo!-le regaño Yugao mientras se ponía al lado de la cama y movía sus manos a modo de puchero-¡te digo que lo sueltes!

-¿Qué pasa Yu-chan?-pregunto la alumna del Sannin renegado mirando a su amiga pero sin soltar al rubio de entre sus pechos que solo agitaba las manos en busca de ayuda-¿celosa? Ya tendrás tu turno para ponértelo donde quieras…

Ante esta contestación, la mujer solo pudo sonrojarse al imaginarse algunos lugares donde podía "poner" al rubio chico y se perdió en sus divagaciones indecentes

-Anko, es en serio, ya suéltalo…-fue el turno de la maestra en ilusiones para hablar y se le notaba bastante molesta con esa vena en su frente ante el par de pervertidas que tenía por amigas

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también Kureni-chi? pero si me dijiste que no estabas interesada en Naruto…-pregunto aturdía la ojimiel aun sin soltar al chico que ya no se movía, lo cual era muy sospechoso-no me digas que me mentiste…

-Anko…si no sueltas a Naruto en este instante…harás lo que la guerra no hizo…-le dijo la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos y solo entrecerraba los ojos-…lo mataras

Ante esta declaración, la jounin especializada separo un poco al chico de sí misma, solo para ver al rubio con la cara completamente azul y los ojos idos mientras la baba le escurría por un lado de la boca y no respiraba

-¡Naruto!-exclamaron las otras dos mujeres mientras lo zarandeaban en espera de que resucitara-¡resiste!

-he…creo que debería irme….-aviso la castaña un poco cohibida mientras salía de la habitación recibiendo solo la aprobación de la Jounin sensei

-ok, muchas gracias por cuidar de Naruto mientras ninguna podía-le agradeció la mujer mirándola profundamente

-de nada, fue un placer…

-sí, lo fue ¿no?-agrego la siempre picara Anko mientras Yugao seguía haciendo batido de Naruto, ganándose solo el sonrojo de la Hyuga antes de que se fuera

…

Ya con un Naruto completamente despierto y oxigenado, el trio de mujeres se paró junto a la cama del chico en espera de respuestas

-¿y bien Naruto?-fue Kurenai la primera en hablar-¿nos darás las respuestas que queremos?

-bueno, eso depende de las preguntas que hagan…-contesto juguetonamente el rubio sentado en la cama mientras sonreía de una manera entre juguetona y maliciosa que les saco un sonrojo al tío de mujeres

Pero antes de que alguna de las mujeres pudiera contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso al Sandaime y a su alumno que al ver al rubio recuperado solo pudieron sonreír

-oh, Naruto, veo que ya despertaste-hablo el hokage-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-bien, aunque he estado mejor-fue la respuesta del joven de ojos azules mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-inquirió curioso de ver al Sannin y a su maestro

-¿todavía te atreves a preguntar?-fue la respuesta un tanto molesta del ermitaño-venimos a ver como estabas, llevas una semana en coma

-puedo apostar a que no es solo por eso…-dijo casualmente el Uzumaki asombrando a su maestro del ultimo mes

-siendo honestos, venimos a preguntarte algunas cosas-siguió el dueño del contrato con los monos suspirando al ver que de nada servía irse por las ramas-así que si nos permiten…-dijo mirando a las tres mujeres que solo lo miraron implorantes

-pero Hokage-sama…-intento protestar Anko

-nada de peros, esta charla solo nos concierne a Naruto, a Jiraya y a mí, así que por favor retírense-repitió el hombre de manera seria

-por favor chicas, no tardaremos mucho-secundo Naruto tranquilamente, cosa que fue suficiente para convencer a las mujeres de abandonar la habitación-ah sí ¿pueden irme a traer mi ropa?-les pidió mientras salían, ganándose solo un asentimiento de ellas

Una vez estuvieron solos los tres hombres con la voluntad de fuego, la tensión y el silencio se hicieron presentes

-y bien…¿vas a empezar o quieres esperar hasta navidad?-pregunto Jiraya mientras se recargaba en la pared al lado de la ventana de manera seria, como cuando se discute algo de suma relevancia

-para empezar…¿por qué no nos cuentas todo lo que hiciste durante al invasión?-invito el Mayor de los tres mientras se servía un vaso de agua de la jarra que había en la mesita de noche junto al frasco vacío-pero antes, tomate una de estas-le dijo mientras le daba el paquete de tres píldoras del soldado

-no gracias, ya me tome algunas…-contesto encogiéndose de hombros pero aceptando el paquete de píldoras de todos modos-¿Por qué creen que puedo hablar con ustedes en este momento?

-espera…¿Cómo que algunas?-cuestiono un tanto confundido el Gamma-Sennin al igual que su maestro

-sí, algunas, gracias a eso ya no quiero dormir un año entero, solo un par de días-respondió inocente el rubio

-Naruto-llamo el Tercero-¿Cuántas son algunas?-pregunto por su alumno

-no sé, cuantas hay en medio frasco de ese tipo-contesto señalando el recipiente vacío que había en el buro

-es un frasco de 30 píldoras del soldado…¡¿te tomaste Quince pastillas?! ¡¿Estás loco?!-grito el hombre más alto en shock total-¡eso es suficiente hasta para no dormir en 2 meses!

-naa, no creo, aun me siento pesado, solo que ahora ya no me duele cada fibra de mi cuerpo al respirar o pestañear-fue la contestación el joven restándole importancia al hecho

Ignorando el Shock inicial por buscar las respuestas y tirando la lógica de ese hecho imposible fue directo al grano aun estupefacto

-ok, eso no importa, cuéntanos que hiciste desde el inicio de la invasión-le pidió sin impórtale la mirada que le deba su alumno como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, pero de inmediato entendió el hecho de que ya no había nada que hacer al respecto y solo quedaba buscar respuestas por lo que regreso a ponerse serio

-bien, verán, después de dejar a Yugao con las demás chicas en el estadio me dirigí a un campo de entrenamiento para recuperar el tiempo perdido de mi última estancia aquí, al llegar al claro donde practico, escuche una gran explosión y vi como varios ninjas de Suna y Otto entraban a la aldea y me di cuenta de que era una invasión, de inmediato me deshice de algunos pero escuche que el Ichibi iba ser la carta de triunfo de ellos, de inmediato regrese a la aldea y pude ver a Sasuke siguiendo a un Gaara enloquecido, los seguí hasta el otro lado de la aldea y ahí pelee contra el Ichibi, tuve que llamar a Gamabunta y ponerle un Hengen que se asemejara al Kyubi para asustar al Tanuki, conseguí vencerlo y regrese a la aldea donde me encontré con Jiraya y le pedí que me mandara al Estadio donde sabía que estabas, llegue, me despache a algunos ninjas, salve a Hinata, Ino y a Tenten y fui hasta donde estabas y lo demás…bueno, tú lo viste-termino tranquilamente sonriendo

-ok, eso ha sido interesante ¿seguro que solo eso paso?-pregunto curioso el viejo

-si-contesto de inmediato el joven de cabello dorado

-ósea, me estás diciendo que invocaste a Gamabunta y le pusiste un hengen de un Kyubi blanco así de la nada, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que era una rana gigante

-hee…si…-contesto ahora no muy seguro el pequeño

-de acuerdo, supongo que corroborare lo que dices con Gamabunta-dijo casualmente el ermitaño de los sapos aparentemente sin notar la palidez repentina del muchacho

-¿y exactamente por donde pasaste por la aldea durante el ataque para seguir a Sasuke y a Gaara?-inquirió inocentemente el anciano

-por la parte suroeste de la aldea para ir al este-fue la respuesta casi inmediata del hijo del Yondaime

-qué curioso ¿y no te encontraste con él?-siguió con sus cuestionamiento el Sandaime

-¿con quién?-aparento ignorancia el chico

-ya sabes, con él, la persona que apareció durante la invasión, un shinobi, o al menos eso parecía, que aniquilaba a todos a su paso, según los rumores era un ninja de tal vez nivel Kage, bueno, eso se dice ya que derroto solo a tres aldeas…

-¿tres aldeas?-pregunto interesado en el relato el ojiazul

-si, a Otto, a Suna y a la propia Konoha, solo que a los nuestros los noqueo y a los demás los mato

-¿y no saben quién era?-siguió inocente el jinchuriki

-no, dicen que llevaba una máscara que parecía del mismo demonio, el Shinigami, se supone que anduvo por la zona sur y oeste que fue donde se llevó a cabo la mayor parte de la guerra, antes de desaparecer por la esa parte del bosque, justo para donde ibas, así que me sorprende que no lo te lo hayas encontrado

-¿en serio? Debió ser solo una coincidencia, yo pase después que él y por eso no lo vi…-respondió empezando a sentirse descubierto

-no lo creo ya que solo pasaron unos minutos después de que él se coló en el bosque para que apareciera el Kyubi…-contesto mordazmente el alumno del Nidaime-así que tuviste que haberlo visto…

-ehh…no necesariamente ya que pudo haber pasado por ahí sin que yo me diera cuenta por estar ocupado peleando con Gaara-fue la respuesta que maquino en segundos el ex-gennin ganándose una mirada de desconfianza de su abuelo

-muy bien-dijo sabiendo que era hora de empezar con sus cartas fuertes-otra cosa, el Shinigami también llevaba una espada roja y una blanca, iguales a las tuyas-le dijo mirándolo como quien tiene a alguien ya atrapado

-¿Y?-fue la respuesta del chico entrecerrando los ojos-eso puede ser casualidad, hay miles de espadas hechas y cientos que hacen a diario, siempre hay la posibilidad de que ambos tengamos armas parecidas

Hasta el autor del Icha Icha tuvo que aplaudirle mentalmente a su joven discípulo, esa contestación había sido bastante buena y creíble si ellos no supieran la verdad ya

El líder del clan Sarutobi tuvo que admitir que el chico tenía un punto y lo reflejo en su cara, cosa que alivio al chico que creía ya estar a salvo

-tienes razón-acepto el hombre-así que dime una cosa ¿dónde conseguiste esas espadas?-fue la pregunta que puso aún más pálido al miembro del equipo siete

-bueno…ehh…¿internet?-fue la respuesta ilógica del pequeño Naruto intentando aun evadir la pregunta-¿las encontré?

-ahh…Naruto-suspiro Hiruzen mientras se sujetaba el tabique nasal-de acuerdo, supongamos que te creo-le dijo haciendo sentir aliviado al chico-supongamos que solo hiciste lo que dices que hiciste…solo respóndeme algo más-era hora de sacar su carta de triunfo, con la que confesaría su salvador-¿sabes de quien es esto?-le pregunto sacando la máscara que le entrego Anko después del ataque de los Anbus de Danzo

-¡mi máscara! Pensé que la había perdido-exclamo feliz el rubio, ignorando la sonrisa que seles formo a los mayores

Lo tenían.

-¿tu máscara? –repitió Jiraya mientras se acercaba al chico en la cama-que raro, juraría que esa era la que portaba el Shinigami Sustituto-dijo estando confuso, viendo como Naruto solo se golpeaba la frente con la palma sabiendo que había perdido

-dejemos de perder el tiempo Naruto-le pidió Sarutobi al Uzumaki-dinos la verdad, ya lo sabemos pero lo queremos oír de tu boca

-de acuerdo, supongo que me atraparon-se rindió el rubio-pero antes de hablar ¿podrían poner un sello de silencio? ya saben que las paredes tiene oídos-pidió mirando a su mentor que obedeció de inmediato tras el asentimiento del Hokage, y en pocos segundos la habitación ya estaba insonorizada para el exterior-bien…¿por dónde debería empezar? Dijo cruzando los brazos

-¿por qué no empiezas desde el inicio?-sugirió el maestro de Minato

-ok, pero toma asiento, porque lo que estas apunto de escuchar, podría acabar lo que empezó esa serpiente-le aconsejo en broma-todo esto comenzó después de la misión en Nami-comenzó su relato el chico-frente a la tumba se Zabuza, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de conservar el mango de su Zambatou, en un principio lo trate como mero recuerdo, pero lo que paso me puso nervioso, comenzaba tener sueños extraños, de una voz diciéndome que dejara la máscara, que me mostrara como soy, la cosa se alargó con mensajes confusos hasta que durante el examen en el bosque de la muerte nos encontramos con Orochimaru…me enfrente a él, y en un momento de desesperación justo cuando pensé que iba a morir, algo se liberó, no fue el Kyubi, ya que la serpiente me coloco un sello que bloqueo su contacto conmigo-aclaro al ver la cara de sus escuchas-fue algo distinto algo que no conocía, sentí una enorme energía recorrerme y me ayudo detener a Orochimaru pese a no derrotarlo, cuando estaba en el hospital, lo contacte, Shippu no Tama es su nombre, me explico algunas cosas y me dijo que era el momento de enfrentarme a Kyubi, entrene durante una semana en mi mente y pasado ese tiempo lo rete…

-wow, wow, wow ¿peleaste contra el Kyubi?-pregunto en Shock Jiraya

-sí, y déjame decirte que no fue algo fácil, no lo vencí, pero conseguí el objetivo, lo regrese a su forma humana, Kurama, desde entonces estuve entrenando con ellos…

-¡hey espera!-le detuvo el hombre mayor-¡¿nos estas diciendo que estuviste entrenando con el Kyubi todo este tiempo?!-exclamo aterrado-¿con la bestia que ataco Konoha hace doce años?

-no-le contesto el rubio-entrene con Kurama y Shippu…

-¡con el Kyubi!-repitió Jiraya-eso es muy peligroso…

-¡No! Con Kurama-le contesto el chico interrumpiéndolo

-¡son lo mismo!-siguió aterrado el usuario de los Monos

-¡No, entiendan, Kyubi y Kurama no son los mismo!-exclamo un tanto molesto el joven, sorprendiendo a los hombres mayores que se callaron

-¿no?-fue la pregunta inmediata de Jiraya

-No-remarco el Uzumaki-Kyubi es la bestia que conocieron, la que ataco la aldea, un mero animal-les explico con paciencia-Kurama es su verdadera forma, la forma original que tuvo cuando el Rikudou Sennin separo el chakra del Mahou Juubi, un guerrero-les intento demostrar, tomo sus espadas que estaban entre la cómoda y la cama y las desenvaino de un movimiento-miren, Shippu es una de las ocho espadas forjadas personalmente por el Sabio, que deformaron a las siete espadas de la niebla-les explico-la espada reacciono a mí y volvió a su forma original-les dijo poniendo la espada blanca en la cama-Meihou Makai, es la representación del poder de Kurama, como las colas del Kyubi, después del enfrentamiento, cuando volvió a su forma humana, me hizo buscarla y la encontré como un mero pedazo de chatarra, pero después de aplicarle el chakra de Kurama, regreso a su estado original-dijo poniendo ahora la roja junto a la blanca solo que al revés, dejando el mango de la roja con la punta de la blanca-ambas armas son, por coincidencia o destino, las armas se complementan, aun no lo entiendo muy bien, pero sé que Shippu-toco la espada blanca-es el alma del guerrero y Meihou es el camino del guerrero-todo la otra arma-no se confundan, como se lo dije al Shodaime, el Kyubi que ustedes conocieron ya no existe…

-pero si lo que dices es verdad-interrumpió un tanto escéptico el Sannin-¿Por qué "Kurama" se transformó en el "Kyubi" en un principio?

-porque fue la única manera que él y sus hermanos tuvieron para esconderse de los humanos que le temían a su poder…-respondió tristemente el chico mirando su Katana roja

-¿por hermanos te refieres a los demás Bijuus, no?-pregunto para asegurarse el tercero

-si…

-¿pero por qué ellos no han regresado a su forma "original"?-pregunto Jiraya aún no muy convencido-al igual que el tuyo…

-porque ellos no tienen su complemento, Shippu es el complemento de Kurama que a su vez es el complemento de Shippu, yo conocí a Shippu y fue él el que me entreno para regresar a Kurama a ser el mismo

-de acuerdo, te creemos- dijo el abuelo del chico al ver su mirada, que le decía que decía la verdad, la poca que el sabia, ya que estaba tal vez más confundido que ellos-ahora dinos lo que en verdad paso durante la invasión-le pidió de nuevo

-yo estaba en el bosque de entrenamiento al suroeste de la aldea cuando la invasión comenzó-le conto el hijo del cuarto-de inmediato supe que algo pasaría con Gaara y Sasuke, y que Sakura los seguiría por lo que me dirigí al este detrás de ellos esperando llegar a tiempo para evitar una tragedia, en el proceso me enfrente a Yu-chan…

-espera…¿Por qué peleaste contra Yugao en medio de una invasión…?-pregunto confundido Sarutobi

-porque quería probarme a mí mismo, y Shippu me dijo que "hasta en medio de una guerra se pueden aprender cosas" o algo así-contesto el rubio-la enfrente, le rompí su ninja-to y la noquee…

-wow…¿derrotaste a Yugao…?-dijo incrédulo el Sannin, ya que era una de las mejores Anbus en servicio actual, comparada siempre con Kakashi por su habilidad de mando y de cumplir efectivamente todas sus misiones

-si, después de eso seguí avanzando al este y justamente llegue a tiempo para rescatar a Anko-chan, a Kurenai-sensei y a Himari de un grupo de ninjas, para que después ellas me atacaran, me deshice de ellas y fui contra Gaara, salvando a Sakura-chan y al Teme, me enfrente contra Gaara que estaba empezando a ser controlado por el Ichibi, tuvimos una pelea bastante reñida, y cuando comenzaba a ganarle el Ichibi tomo posesión de su cuerpo, me enfrente a él, y cuando lo vencí por segunda ocasión, regreso ahora convertido en el tanuki gigante….curioso, por un momento pensé que era uno de los malos que salen en los power ranges…-desvarió mirando al techo

-pero…¿Por qué liberaste al Kyubi…o más en concreto…como lo hiciste?-pregunto yendo directamente al grado en Sannin

-el termino correcto sería…"convocarlo"-respondió un tanto inseguro sobre la siguiente reacción de los hombres

-¿convocarlo?-repitió aun procesando la palabra el tercer Hokage

-pero eso es imposible…tú tienes contrato con los Sapos, como yo…¿o lo rompiste?-pregunto asustado

-no, claro que no-fue la respuesta casi inmediata del ojiazul

-además, no dijiste que ahora tenía forma humana…-le recordó confundido el alumno del segundo

-sí, así es, pero yo lo convoque en su forma de bestia haciendo un ritual que él me indico…la verdad yo tampoco entendí muy bien que sucedió…-confeso el joven haciéndoles ver a los mayores que no tenía caso intentar profundizar más en las cosas que él decía

-ok sigue contando, que paso después de que "convocaste" a Kurama en su forma Kyubi?-le dio por su lado Hiruzen

-pues derrote al Ichibi, cruce algunas palabras con Gaara, me beso su hermana y…

-espera…¿podrías darme más detalles de eso?-inquirió perdiendo la seriedad el Sennin de los sapos, mientras sacaba una libreta de sabrá kami donde

-bueno…al terminar la pelea yo ya estaba casi sin chakra, por lo que Temari me dio todo el suyo, con un beso-explico el ojiazul sin entender las malas intenciones de su mentor

-jiraya, contrólate-le pidió el castaño a su alumno-no es el momento…

-tienes razón sensei-concordó el de cabellera larga-sigue…

-y me dirigí de regreso a la aldea, cuando llegue, fui directo al coliseo, y me cruce con una serpiente gigante de 8 cabezas, le corte una y cuando iba a luchar contra ella, apareció Ero-sennin a cubrirme, la pedí que me aventara al estadio y lo hizo-relato mientras el nombrado pervertido asentía corroborando esa parte de la historia-al llegar derrote a algunos ninjas más, salve a Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, a Hinata-chan y a su hermanita de otros ninjas y subí al techo donde estabas tú con la serpiente, lo demás…tú lo viste-termino mirando a su abuelo

-muy bien…-dijo una vez finalizo el resumen de la guerra de Naruto-solo una pregunta más…

-¿Cuál?

-¿la máscara es tuya?-inquirió apuntando al objeto en las manos del chico

-si-respondió tranquilamente el ojiazul

-¿eso puede ser considerado una confesión, sensei?-pregunto feliz el Sannin legendario, ocasionando que el ojiazul se congelara de la impresión

-ciertamente…-contesto con una sonrisa discreta de burla el anciano-yo escuche que era suya, pero esa es la máscara del Shinigami Sustituto…además, dijo que peleo contra las chicas pero ellas se enfrentaron contra el Shinigami así que creo que ya lo tenemos…

-eh….yo…-intento corregirse el chico-yo quise decir…

-No te molestes Naruto-le corto el más viejo-ya lo sabíamos, Anko, Yugao y Kurenai lo sospechaban después de verte en acción…

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido ahora el rubio

-que deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que intentas mantener en secreto, ellas te vieron hacer todo, desde que convocaste de la nada tus espadas, hasta la pelea contra el Shukaku, ellas estuvieron siempre presentes en primera fila-le explico el legendario ermitaño asombrando al chico-y durante sus peleas, te equivocaste en muchas cosas que permitieron que ellas dieran con tu identidad

-diablos…tengo que ser más discreto a partir de ahora…-se regañó el pequeño espadachín-pero jiji…¿de dónde la sacaste?

-¿Qué?

-la máscara…-contesto el joven-pensé que la había perdido durante mi pelea por salvar a las chicas en el coliseo-explico mirando confundido el protector de cara

-¿de qué hablas Gaki?-respondió Jiraya-si tú lo tenías cuando…

-ellas me lo dieron-le contesto rápidamente el Sandaime callando a su alumno con un codazo a las costillas bastante disimulado que el joven no vio-se debió de haber caído mientras peleabas…

-supongo…-contesto no muy convencido el ojiazul mirando el artilugio-pero a todo esto ¿para que querían saber la verdadera identidad del Shinigami?-inquirió curioso

-veras Naruto-empezó a explicar el viejo Kage-con lo que paso durante la invasión y lo que hiciste siendo "tu"-aclaro-ósea, mostrar al Kyubi en todo su esplendor en tu pelea contra Shukaku…

-Ichibi…-corrigió el rubio-es el Ichibi, Shukaku es el nombre del guerrero, no de la bestia

-ok, Ichibi-se corrigió el hombre aun tanto extrañado pero sin importarle mucho-y el hecho de que llegaste al estadio, mataste a medio mundo, rompiste la barrera de Orochimaru como si fuera gelatina y el haberme salvado, ha hecho que mucha gente quiera tu cabeza en un palo en la explanada de konoha acusándote de haber liberado a Kyubi y con ese poder vencer a Orochimaru-esto entristeció al chico, aun a pesar de haber salvado a la aldea de dos amenazas y haber salvado al hokage de morir la gente aún lo odiaba-pero hay otra que te quiere como Jounin por haber detenido al Ichibi y el salvarme, ha sido una discusión eterna desde que te desmayaste, ya que como arrojaste tu banda ninja y desertaste del programa Shinobi se te consideraría un nuke-nin pero tus acciones no permiten que te traten como tal, asique ha sido una lucha eterna que me ha dado demasiados dolores de cabeza…

-perdón por eso Jiji-se disculpó apenado el joven-no era mi intención hacer eso

-descuida, pero el problema es que con lo que el "Shinigami" hizo-continuo-el salvar a toda la aldea derrotando a medio ejercito atacante, pues mucha gente desea encontrarlo para incorporarlo a la aldea como líder Anbu, pero otros lo quieren aquí para ejecutarlo por noquear a la gente de Konoha

-¿y cuál es la diferencia en todo esto?-pregunto frustrado de la estupidez de algunos en Konoha

-que a ti, la única forma de cómo te hemos salvado a sido que Jiraya y yo interfiramos ante el consejo, pero con el Shinigami la cosa es distinta porque todos tienen miedo de lo que pueda hacer, así que nadie se atreve a empezar la búsqueda de su identidad, el plan es hacer creer a todos que el "Shinigami" está protegiendo al otro héroe de la guerra y así te dejaran de atacar por miedo al dios de la muerte-le explico tranquilamente, ganándose un asentimiento de parte del pequeño

-me parece bien, la gente así no sospechara, y no me hará nada por el miedo que le tienen a Ichigo…

-¿Ichigo?-cuestiono Sarutobi

-el nombre que le di al Shinigami sustituto-contesto distraídamente pensando-el miedo que le tienen evitara que me hagan algo a mí y centra la atención en él, pero si se llegara a descubrir que yo soy el, el miedo crecerá y tendrán motivos para quererme aún más muerto, así que habrá que evitar que me descubran…ok, me parece buena idea-cavilo asombrando a los hombres en el cuarto-es una buena distracción en lo que los humos se bajan…bueno, no es que desee correrlos ni nada, pero necesito descansar un poco más…-pidió mientras se recostaba en la cama-y creo que ya no tienen nada más que contarme…

-¿de qué hablas Naruto?-pregunto el ermitaño confundido-te tomaste fácil 15 pastillas del soldado, deberías de mantenerte en pie por lo menos por un mes de día y noche…

-lo dudo, para ser honesto aunque me tome esa cantidad de píldoras, aún estoy como al 20 tal vez 25 porciento de mi chakra regular, por eso he podido hablar con ustedes todo el tiempo-les explico mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se tapaba con las sabanas, sin poder ver la cara de shock que tenían los dos hombres mayores

-de acuerdo…-contesto aun asombrado Hiruzen ¿Cuánto Chakra tenía en verdad naruto? Siempre pensó que tenía algo similar al suyo pero el con 10 píldoras del soldado y podía mantenerse despierto por lo menos dos meses y Naruto con 15 y ni siquiera estaba al 50% de su energía-solo descansa, tal vez con las píldora de ten de alta mañana o tal vez hoy, hablare con el doctor-le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-ok….jiji-llamo el chico mientras sus parpados se cerraban-gracias…-susurro antes de quedar completamente dormido por el aun cansancio que tenia

-no…gracias a ti…nieto-le contesto con una sonrisa tierna mientras se acercaba a él, lo arropaba y le revolvía el cabello-gracias por todo, ahora solo preocúpate por descansar, de le demás me encargo yo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-y dicho esto salió de la habitación acompañado de su alumno que solo sonreía tiernamente al ver la relación de su discípulo y su maestro

…

Había pasado ya un día desde aquella conversación con el Sandaime y Jiraya, y nuestro héroe rubio comenzaba a abrir los ojos de nuevo:

-¡Naruto-kun!-escucho tan pronto comenzó a moverse para levantarse antes de sentir un peso sobre el

-¡Anko, quítatele de encima!-regaño una voz al tiempo que le quitaban el cuerpo que estaba sobre el-¿no ves que apenas si está despertándose?

El más reciente de los invocadores de Sapos abrió los ojos mientras se acomodaba sentándose en su cama, para mirar a la gente que estaba en su habitación: Anko, Himari, Yugao, Kurenai, Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Tenten estaban expectantes a su reacción, las miro a todas detenidamente, mientras pestañaba y ladeaba la cabeza confundió

-¿hola?

-Naruto-kun, que bueno que ya estas bien-la primera en hablar fue Hinata, para sorpresa de su maestra ya que sonreía verdaderamente aliviada de ver consciente a su amor

-¡Ya despertaste! ¡Qué alegría Naruto-kun!-exclamo Ino mientras se acercaba a la cama del rubio pero no contaba con un bólido peli morado que se le adelanto para lanzarse sobre el rubio

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Gracias a Kami que estas bien!-exclamo Anko mientras se subía sobre el abdomen del chico y lo abrazaba con bastante efusividad-desde que te desmayaste gritando de dolor me has tenido muy preocupada por ti…-le decía mientras lo abrasaba-así que como me has tenido preocupada por ti todo este tiempo, creo que merezco un premio…-le pidió mientras acercaba sus labios a los del chico que aún no acababa de entender la situación en la que estaba, pero el contacto piel a piel nunca llego por la intromisión de una pelilila bastante molesta que separaba la cabeza de la Jounin y la del antiguo Gennin con las manos

-¿y que creíste Anko?-le pregunto Yugao aplicando más fuerza para separar a la nombrada-"por ser la más vieja soy a la que le toca primero" ¡pues no!-y dicho esto la empujo tirándola de la cama mientras ella abrazaba a naruto de lado, haciendo que la mitad de la cara del joven quedara sobre sus pechos-yo cuidare a Naruto como su Anbu personal…

-¿Qué te pasa Yugao?-exclamo molesta la hebi-jounin levantándose de golpe-tenemos la misma edad y además ¿Quién te da el derecho de decidir por los demás?

-soy la de mayor rango, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo…-contesto encarando a la experta en interrogación logrando que Naruto terminara entre los pechos de ambas mujeres

-¿y que dijeron? "Por ser mayores todas la demás ya valieron"-interrumpió Himari-pues como son de altos rangos, ambas estarán muy ocupadas a partir de ahora, así que yo me encargare de cuidar a Naruto en su lugar-dijo mientras lo sacaba de la prisión de pechos de la Anbu y lo llevaba entre los suyos mientras el ojiazul no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ante tan extraña situación

-nada de eso, tu eres una Chunin, así que también tendrás cosas que hacer durante este tiempo, así que como soy solo una gennin, yo atenderé bien a Naruto-kun-le ganó la partida Tenten, mirando como si ya hubiera ganado la batalla a las demás mientras lo jalaba

-pero tu estarás muy ocupada con tu tienda Tenten-contesto mordaz Ino jalando a Naruto haciendo que casi se cayera de la cama-así que yo lo cuidare…

-¿en serio Ino?-preguntó Sakura entrando a la batalla, con el rubio en medio del fuego-en ese caso, tú también estarás ocupada con la florería, además, yo soy su compañera de equipo, es me deber cuidarlo mientras se recupera-aclaro mientras jalaba al chico que quedo con medio cuerpo ya afuera de la cama

-yo…¡yo también quiero hacerme cargo de naruto-kun mientras se recupera!-exclamo juntando todo su coraje la Hyuga que tomaba al rubio del cuello y lo jalaba hacia el

Lo siguiente que paso fue una escena curiosa, ya que las 7 mujeres empezaron a discutir entre ellas sobre quien cuidaría al rubio mientras se mejoraba, el problema era que en medio de la discusión estaban tratando al pobre chico con un muñeco de trapo, zarandeándolo de manera que el rubio sentía que estaba en algún juego de parque de atracciones, había pasado un par de minutos en la discusión, tiempo que tardo en agotarse la paciencia de Kurenai

-chicas…-empezó en casi un susurro mientras una vena se le marcaba en al frente-¡Cállense de una maldita vez!-grito a todo pulmón haciendo temblar el edificio entero y logrando que las demás mujeres se congelaran en su sitio y la volteaban a ver lentamente-en primer lugar-dijo ya calmadamente, ahora qué tenía la atención de las chicas-si quieren ayudar a Naruto-san dejen de zarandearlo antes de que lo hagan quedarse más tiempo aquí-las chicas miraron al rubio que estaba tendido en la cama con los ojos en espirales, muestra de lo mareado que estaba-segundo, todas quieren cuidar a Naruto-san, pero afróntenlo, nadie puede estar con el todo el día ya que tienen cosas qué hacer para la aldea, su familia o para sí mismas-explico logrando que todas bajaran la cabeza en señal de vergüenza-así que para decidirlo haremos lo siguiente…

De un momento a otro las 7 mujeres estaban paradas en línea frente la chica de ojos rojos que sostenía 8 pedazos de pajillas mientras Nauro otra vez estaba noqueado durmiendo en su cama

-Aquí tengo 8 pajillas, hay cuatro pares de distinto tamaño y 4 son azules y 4 son naranjas, a la que le toque del mismo largo, estará con Naruto el mismo día, el más corto empezara mañana y así, a la que el toque el azul lo cuidara en la mañana y el naranja en la tarde de 8:00 a 12:00 y de 12:00 a 8:00 ¿entendieron?-pregunto ganándose un asentimiento en general-no quiero que cambien papeles, tiene que estar puntuales en la casa de Naruto y no se pasaran ni un minuto más de tiempo que el establecido ¿Soy clara?-inquirió en tono de sargento mientras iba y venía frente las chicas-que exclamaron un "sí señor" de manera militar-bien…¡tomen su pajilla!-exclamo viendo como las mujeres se le acercaban

…

-sensei-llamo Jiraya al llegar a la oficina del mencionado que estaba leyendo su libro de Icha Icha Paradise

-¿dime?-preguntó calmado el anciano volviendo a su lectura después de ver de quien se trataba

-¿por qué no le dijo toda la vedad a Naruto?-cuestión serio el alumno del hombre con el libro quien solo se limitó a bajarlo mientras suspiraba

-tú lo viste Jiraya-contesto-nos dijo todo lo que el sabia y nosotros aun no le creímos, y cuando nos dijo lo de la máscara, estoy seguro de que dice la verdad, no tiene ni la menor idea, así que no tenía caso presionarlo porque no nos iba a responder-explicó el anciano haciendo que su alumno solo suspirara al comprenderlo y estar de acuerdo con el

-ok, eso lo entiendo pero…¿por qué le devolvió la máscara? se la pudo haber quedado para prueba con el consejo-opino el Sannin legendario

-lo mismo pensaba Jiraya-confeso el hombre-pero…desde que Yugao me dio la máscara me he sentido… ¿cómo decirlo? Incomodo-intento explicarse-como si la máscara me rechazara, es difícil de describir, pero cuando Naruto la toco, todo esa presión que sentía con la máscara en las ropas desapareció, por eso decidí dejar que se la quedara

-¿y cuál es el plan ahora?-inquirió curioso aun sin entender bien lo que dijo el tercero

-seguir con el plan, utilizaremos al Shinigami sustituto para detener las acusaciones contra Naruto…

-pero no nos servirá para siempre…-argumento el peliblanco no muy convencido del plan

-lo sé, y para eso tengo otro plan, pero por ahora dejémoslo descansar, se lo merece-dijo Sarutobi mientras giraba su silla para ver la aldea en reconstrucción atreves de la ventana prendiendo su pipa-en una semana te lo diré, mientras arreglo algunas cosas-agrego misterioso

-si usted lo dice sensei…-fue la última palabra del albo antes de desaparecer con el sunshin, dejando al tercero solo con sus planes

…

Ok, primero dejemos claro que no dejare esta historia, solo tardo mucho en actualizar por que como se darán cuenta son capítulos largos y de hecho este es solo la mitad del capítulo que tenía pensado originalmente pero como hubiera sido un capítulo de alrededor de 70 hojas, decidí cortarlo y aquí están solo 30, espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden darle click al botón de Review ¿ok?

Atte.: Kyle Cross Morts


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII: 4 días en el paraíso**

…

Era el día siguiente a las discusiones entre las chicas por quien cuidaría a Naruto, quien había sido dado de alta esa misma tarde, por lo que fueron a la tercera celebración de "Naruto sale del hospital por hacer alguna cosa loca" de lo que iba del año y termino con un Naruto quebrado por ser el que pago toda la comida, ya que era la que el había devorado y la de las chicas, lo que resultaba en una cifra que hizo que Teuchi pudiera comprar otra parrilla para mejorar su negocio, después de eso, el conjunto se fue directo a dejar a su casa al Rubio advirtiéndole que por nada del mundo se le ocurriera ponerse a entrenar o a hacer algo por el estilo y se despidieron todas dándole un beso en la mejilla, claro, previo amarrado de manos a Anko para que no intentara pasarse de la raya, para al día siguiente empezar a cuidar al rubio como habían salido sorteadas

Ese día la primera por haber sacado al pajilla más pequeña y la azul había sido ni más ni menos que Ino, que había estado puntual a las ocho de la mañana para colarse en el apartamento de Nauro con la llave que había debajo de la maseta junto a la puerta y empezar a preparar un rico desayuno para el chico de sus sueños, aunque bueno, sus dotes culinarias no eran muy buenas, se esforzó tanto por hacerlo que acabo a eso de las 10:30, lo puso todo en una bandeja portable y fue directo a la habitación del chico que ya no estaba tan desordenada como antes

A Naruto un rico olor lo saco de su sueño, se seguía sintiendo cansado, aun seguía como a una cuarta parte de su energía original pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora, la pregunta era, ¿Qué olía tan rico? la respuesta llego cuando Ino entro al cuarto con el desayuno directo a la cama del joven que se acomodó por inercia para recibir el manjar hecho por la Yamanaka

-buenos días Naruto-saludo la rubia mirando al chico que estaba asombrado mientras dejaba el desayuno en la cama y se sentaba a un lado del chico

-wow, Ino buenos días…-saludo aun desconcertado el chico mientras veía la bandeja frente a él con un tazón de arroz y uno de estofado de carne que era el que olía exquisito

-espero de tu guste el desayuno que prepare para ti-le dijo mientras se acomodaba y tomaba los palillos para darle una bolita de arroz al ojiazul-di "ahh"-le pidió mientras le acercaba la comida al boca

-no tienes que molestarte en darme de comer, puedo hacerlo solo-se defendió el chico

-no, no puedes, estas en muy mal estado, así que yo te daré de comer todas las veces que quieras, es mi manera de darte las gracias por salvarnos-contesto rápidamente la rubia mientras le acercaba un poco más la comida-anda, di "ahh"

El Uzumaki estaba a punto de reclamar de nuevo cuando reparo en los curitas que tenía en los dedos Ino, muestra de las cortadas que se había hecho al preparar el desayuno, por lo que solo sonrió tiernamente, consiguiendo que la chica se cohibiera un poco al verlo sonreír así sin motivo aparente

-ok, tu ganas-dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa-pero no me agradezcas nada, te salve porque eres importante para mi…ahh…-dijo mientras la chica le ponía la bolita de arroz en al boca

-¿te ha gustado?-preguntó la chica una vez le dio un poco de arroz y un pedazo de carne

-esta delicioso-alabo el ojiazul al pasárselo, bastante contento mientras la chica lo seguía alimentando

-gracias Ino-le dijo una vez acabo su desayuno

-me alegra que te haya gustado-confeso la alumna de Asuma antes de llevarse un dedo al mentón-pero me quede con ganas de probarlo…-confeso mirando al rubio-pero te lo di todo, así que…-se acercó a él, y sin dejar que nuestro héroe reaccionara, junto sus labios con los de el-mmm…si…sin duda delicioso-susurro en cuando se separó del chico que solo atino a reírse tontamente antes de decir

-sinceramente Ino, tu sabes mejor qué la comida-dijo logrando que la chica se sorprendiera y se sonrojara como cierta Hyuga

…

Eran justamente las 12:15 del mismo día, e Ino acababa de salir por la puerta de la casa tras despedirse de Naruto que cerraba la puerta para después irse a sentar en el sillón

-y bien…¿hasta cuándo piensas ocultarte?-pregunto al aire mirando al techo-Ino ya se ha ido…

Instantes después una cabellera lila se apareció de la nada, revelando a una Yugao con su uniforme pero sin la máscara, para nada contenta y hasta cierto punto sorprendida

-¿desde cuándo sabes que estoy aquí?-pregunto presa de la curiosidad, quizá si había estado subestimando a Naruto después de todo

-llegaste desde hace 25 minutos, diez de anticipación si mal no recuerdo a la hora que dijo Kurenai-sensei-respondió sin dejar de mirar el techo

-si…y ella se fue quince minutos tarde-replico molesta antes de sentarse junto al rubio que cerró los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Neko cerca del suyo

-venga ya, fueron solo 15 minutos, no hay que exagerar, si quieres puedes quedarte más tarde-argumento el ojiazul para después levantarse-ya que me levante hasta las 10:30 y aun me tuve que bañar, nos dejó poco tiempo para platicar

-¿y cómo te sientes?-pregunto preocupada mirando al chico que solo se ladeo para evitar el contacto visual con ella

-bien…supongo-dijo mientras iba a la cocina a por un poco de agua para su cuidadora que tan pronto desapareció por la puerta de la cocina se hundió en el sillón

Neko no sabía cómo reaccionar, la voz de Naruto le estaba sonando fría, distante, como si no quisiera estar con ella en ese preciso momento y de alguna manera sentía que era su culpa, curioso, cuando ella y Hayate peleaban, ella nunca daba su brazo a torcer, y esperaba a que el castaño se disculpara con ella sin importarle mucho, pero esto era diferente, se sentía mal por el trato que le estaba dando el chico y ni siquiera sabía porque, y mucho menos sabía cómo hacer para disculparse por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, suponía que tenía que hacer lo único que jamás había hecho en una relación, tragarse su orgullo, si quería hacer las paces con el rubio por lo que fuera que hubiera pasado

Pero Naruto también tenía pensamientos parecidos, él estaba un poco confundido por que esperaba el momento en que Yugao comenzara a gritarle para pedir explicaciones por lo sucedido en la invasión y sinceramente no tenía ninguna, realmente había buscado bronca con ella solo para probarse a sí mismo y no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría si se lo dijera, por lo que estaba distraído en sus pensamientos con los vasos de agua llenos en la mesa de la cocina esperando el momento de ser transportados o bebidos, estaba a punto de tomar los vasos cuando sintió como era abrazado por la espalda y la chica pasaba sus brazos por sobre sus hombros para juntarlos en su pecho, una posición un poco más cómoda debido a la diferencia de estatura

-¿Yugao?-llamo el rubio un poco cohibido en cuando sintió la respiración de la Anbu cerca de su cuello

-Naruto…-contesto la chica apretando el abrazo-¿estas molesto conmigo?-pregunto desviando la mirada, se sentía vulnerable, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, ella no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, ni a actuar de esa manera, pero si era por Naruto…

-¿de qué hablas?-inquirió confundido el nombrado sin intentar hacer algo por separarse de ella

-oh vamos, no tengo ni cinco minutos aquí y siento que ya quieres que me vaya, como si estuvieras molesto conmigo y solo quisieras poner tierra de por medio-explico con la voz un tanto temblorosa, era ridículo, ella jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas, ella jamás se disculpaba y ahora lo estaba haciendo ante un niño, pero bueno, no era cualquier niño, era Naruto y sinceramente no le importaba hacerlo por el-sabes que puedes decírmelo todo ¿quieres que me vaya?

-no, no, claro que no-se apresuró a contestar ahora si separándose para voltear a ver a la Anbu-no es eso…-miro hacia otro lado, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación

-¡¿entonces por qué no quieres estar conmigo?!-grito frustrada la ojimiel mientras ponía rígidos los brazos a sus costados, cerraba los ojos y exclamaba la pregunta clave de todo esto-¿acaso ya no me quieres? ¡Si es eso dímelo y me iré! ¡No quiero estar con alguien que no me quiere cerca y que no me tiene la confianza para decirme la verdad!-todo lo que dijo era lo que sentía, se sentía mal, se sentía incomoda teniendo a tantas chicas revoloteando alrededor y al ver a Naruto tan alegre hablando con esa niña rubia le resultaba sumamente molesto, la llenaba de celos e inseguridades, ¿Qué ventaja tenia ella contra una niña de la misma edad del rubio y encima guapa? Y encima esa actitud fría que el mostraba la estaba matando, la tenía acelerada, sentía sus latidos retumbar por el cuarto y se quedó de piedra al recordar la primera pregunta-_pero que tonta-_se dijo a si misma antes de levantar la vista para ver a un Naruto que se recargaba con las manos un poco atrás en la mesa de la cocina, traía el estúpido buzo naranja, pero era lo más amplio que tenía para ponerse y ayudaba a disimular los vendajes, pero lo usaba abierto dejando ver la playera negra, no traía ya el hitai-ate dejando su cabellera libre de todo objeto, y haciendo que resaltaran más sus facciones, por lo que cuando se acomodó de esa forma en la mesa mirando hacia otro lado, la Uzuki casi se desmaya al verlo tan serio y atractivo pareciendo mayor por algunos instantes, como pocas veces lo había visto en su vida, y en sus ojos reflejaba un profundo desconcierto y dolor

-¡nunca vuelvas a decir que no te quiero!-exclamo el rubio mientras la abrazaba para sorpresa de la mujer-yo…¡lo siento!-le dijo al oído mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica

-¿eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir su acompañante por la impresión y al sentir el tacto del ojiazul

-lamento si te hice sentir mal, es solo que no tengo cara para mirarte después de lo que paso en la invasión…-se explicó para sorpresa de la Anbu que solo devolvió el abrazo

-¿era por eso?-pregunto totalmente calmada pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul, solo para sentir su movimiento de cabeza afirmativo en su pecho-tranquilo, eso no es nada, ok, puede que en un principio estuviera un poco molesta, pero el Sandaime me explico tus motivos, solo querías probarte para ver si estabas listo, y decidiste enfrentarte a mí porque sabias que si no podías, bastaba con deshacer el hengen para que te dejara de atacar-dijo mientras el rubio solo ponía cara de "ehh….no había pensado que podía hacer eso" que había sido ocultada por los pechos de la pelilila-así que no hay problema, no te culpare por eso, ahora que si quieres compensarme por la angustia de saber que habías "muerto"-agrego sonriendo mientras se ponía a la altura del espadachín-puedes hacer algo por mi…

-¡hare cualquier cosa!-contesto convencido el ojiazul, ganándose una risita de la Anbu

-¿_Quién lo diría? Con solo tragarme mi orgullo resolvimos este insignificante problema que pudo haberme costado una relación muy importante para mí-_reflexiono-¿cualquier cosa?-pregunto suprimiendo una risita malévola que asomaba en sus labios al formular su venganza

-¡sí!

-bien…cierra los ojos-le pidió separándose un poco de el

El rubio obedeció y solo sintió una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda que ladeo su cabeza, cortesía de la Anbu

-¿auh?-fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir el rubio

-escúchame muy bien Uzumaki Naruto-empezó al chica de manera seria, en modo "regaño de pareja" que le saco un escalofrió al joven-jamás en lo que te queda de vida vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo ¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando el Shinigami me dijo que estabas muerto? ¿Sabes lo aliviada y furiosa que estuve antes de que me noquearas? ¿Tienes una idea de lo frustrada que me encontraba cuando me encontré con Anko y las demás y me dijeron que les habías hecho lo mismo después de salvarlas? ¿Te imaginas la impotencia que tuve cuando te vi arriesgándote contra el Shukaku y lo aterrada que me sentí cuando comenzaste a gritar como loco después de salvar al Sandaime?-le enumero acercándose peligrosamente a él

-ehh…-intento decir algo el ojiazul, pero su compañera no lo dejo ya que lo tomo por los hombros

-prométeme…-le dijo ella estando a pocos centímetros de su cara-prométeme que nunca te volverás a poner en tal riesgo, y si lo haces me pedirás ayuda…

-yo…

-¡prométemelo!-le pidió en un grito mientras comenzaba a llorar presa del recuerdo de tan indeseables sentimientos

-yo te prometo…-acepto el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza consiguiendo que su cabello le tapara los ojos-que intentare no volver a preocuparte de esa forma…nunca más-fue lo que dijo mientras la abrazaba de nueva cuenta impidiendo que ella viera la mirada de culpa que tenía en esos momentos

-_…parece que tendré que fallar una promesa por primera vez en mi vida…porque sé que esto no parara ya nunca…-_fue lo que cruzo por la mente del Uzumaki sabiendo de antemano que en el camino que eligió no podría estar siempre a salvo y sin problemas

La Anbu de alguna manera lo supo, supo que había hecho que le dijera una promesa que no cumpliría, lo sabía, pero aún que fuera mentira, quería pensar, por unos momentos que lo que le decía era real y que nuca más lo volvería a ver sufrir

-_Naruto…yo te prometo que nunca te dejare solo, nunca…-_y tras este pensamiento, agacho un poco la cabeza curvándose para hacer contacto labial con el rubio que no opuso resistencia alguna pese al desconcierto inicial

Después de algunos minutos, la pareja se separó y se sonrieron mutuamente cada uno con sus propias reflexiones

_-no mi importa si es un niño, estoy cada vez más convencida que es el hombre de mi vida…_

_-curioso…diferente pero al mismo tiempo similar ¿Por qué será?…_

Y así pasaron el resto del día sin ningún contratiempo, problema o discusión, con ambos bastante felices por estar con el otro.

…

Era la mañana siguiente después de la visita de Ino y de Yugao al departamento del Uzumaki, y ahora era el turno de Tenten que en ese preciso momento, siendo las 8:10 am, estaba frente la puerta de la casa del rubio indecisa, ya que era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de un chico, ya que a Neji en su vida lo visito en el complejo Hyuga y no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba la casa de Lee, estaba confundida sobre qué hacer ya que no tenía el coraje suficiente para entrar sin más como la Yamanaka y no tenía autorización para aparecerse en cualquier lado como los Anbu por lo que no tenía ni idea de que hacer, suspiro, no tenía caso asustarse en un momento así, con decisión dio tres toques en la puerta y llamo

-¿Naruto-kun?

No hubo respuesta, por lo que repitió el movimiento dos veces más y espero alrededor de cinco minutos y nada

Respiro hondo, debía de estar durmiendo

-_supongo que tendré que volver mas tarde…-_pensó dándose media vuelta y dando un paso lejos del departamento pero fue detenida por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, se giró para encontrarse con algo que casi le provoca un infarto

Ahí estaba el tan solicitado rubio, parado en el marco de la puerta con una mano detrás de la cabeza rascándosela, la otra mano en la cadera solo con los boxers rojos puestos, dejando al descubierto todo el resto de su cuerpo con la mirada somnolienta que tenía y el cabello más alborotado de lo normal, dio un bostezo sin molestarse en cubrirse, tan hermoso desde el punto de vista de la castaña, antes de hablar

-buenos días Tenten-chan-saludo tallándose suavemente los ojos con el dorso de su mano, ignorando por completo el enorme sonrojo que tenía la chica-así que es tu turno hoy ¿no?- bueno, pasa-invito haciéndose a un lado

Una vez dentro, el rubio invito como siempre, un poco de agua a su invitada que estaba en el sofá de la sala aun cohibida por el espectáculo

-bueno…-dijo nuestro héroe para romper el silencio que empezaba a ser incomodo-¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-yo…eh…-intento contestar la amante de las armas, pero con el solo hecho de dirigir su mirada al ojiazul perdía totalmente la capacidad del habla-opi…opino que primero deberías…deberías de vestirte Naruto-kun…-sugirió evitando mirar a toda costa al semidesnudo hombre que solo pestañeo antes de mirarse el cuerpo, en efecto, descubierto

-he…creo que tienes razón-estuvo de acuerdo un tanto avergonzado-perdón, últimamente suelo dormir así por que las vendas me estorban y con el calor que hace es más cómodo dormir con poca ropa-se excusó mientras se dirigía a la ducha-vuelvo en seguida-dijo ganados un asentimiento por parte de la mujer de ojos chocolate

El rubio salió de la ducha y fue a su habitación a cambiarse, y cabe decir que la castaña casi babea por la vista, pero durante el tiempo que permaneció sola en la sala de espera comenzaba a inquietarse al no tener ni la más remota idea de que hacer o decir, se le había ocurrido retar al rubio a lanzar Kunais pero recordó que no debía hacer actividades de esa índole, estaba aún pensando en qué hacer cuando el dueño del apartamento salió de su alcoba choqueando a la morocha

Naruto había ido a comprar diferentes ropas, y ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón parecido al de su buzo solo que en gris, una playera blanca de manga corta y cuello redondo y encima una sudadera-chamarra del mismo color que el pantalón abierta, las sandalias grises a juego con el conjunto que le daba una apariencia relajada y casual, el cabello revuelto como siempre y sin la bandana

-ehh…yo…haa…-intento decir algo una roja Tenten mirando a Naruto que solo sonrió zorrunamente ante la indirecta de su apariencia, y tomo asiento junto a la chica

-y bien Tenten-chan ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto feliz a su compañera

-bueno yo…pensaba…eh…lo que tú quieras hacer estará bien…-dijo finalmente mirando hacia otro lado aun sonrojada

Naruto sonrió y soltó una risa tierna que contrario a la chica

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto un tanto molesta al pensar que se burlaba de ella

-lo siento, es que te vez tan linda que no puedo creer que seas una kunoichi un año mayor que yo-contesto sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que sonrojo aún más a la joven que se quedó congelada ante el alago-bueno ¿qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?-inquirió poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a la castaña

-¿salir?-repitió curiosa la ojicafe-¿A dónde?

-bueno, eso depende de lo que te apetezca desayunar-respondió el ojiazul mientras la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-es que….yo siempre desayuno cereal con leche, un vaso de jugo y una tostada o una fruta-respondió sinceramente la amante de las armas

-¿siempre desayunas lo mismo?-inquirió extrañado el joven, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su compañera-¿ósea que nunca has desayunado crepas?

-¿crepas?-repitió la mujer-no, nunca-contesto aun dudosa

EL rubio solo volvió a sonreír y la sujetaba con más fuerza de la mano, claro, sin lastimarla, para salir del apartamento rumbo a un lugar desconocido para la de chongos

Al llegar, la alumna de Gay vio un pequeño restaurante por la zona de comercios de la aldea que le resultaba sobresaliente, ya que era de los pocos que estaba abierto a esa hora

-espera, pero si este lugar siempre está cerrado cuando paso-comento un tanto consternada la chica

-claro, es porque cierran a las 11 de la mañana-contesto restándole importancia a la sorpresa de su acompañante

Ambos chicos entraron al lugar aún tomados de la mano, al verlos, una joven de cabello negro se acercó con una sonrisa

-ah, Naruto-kun-llamo al chica mientras lo saludaba-menos mal que has llegado, todos estábamos preocupados al no verte después de la invasión…-comento sonriente

-descuida Misaki, aún sigo vivo-contesto también sonriendo-"aunque por poco y no la cuento"-pensó-pero dime ¿no les paso nada o sufrió algún daño el local?-pregunto genuinamente preocupado a la joven de ojos violetas

-tranquilo, afortunadamente no le paso nada a nadie, y el restaurante no sufrió mas que ataques menores a la fachada, nada que no se arreglara con un poco de pintura-contesto contenta por el interés del chico, antes de reparar en la morocha que la miraba mal y notar el hecho de que estaban agarrados de las manos-eh, pero que descortés de mi parte, hola, mi nombre es Ayuzawa Misaki, soy hija del dueño de este restaurante de crepas y hago de mesera en mis tiempos libres, disculpa, no quería molestarlos en su cita-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice-Naruto-kun nunca dijo nada de tener una novia…

Ante este comentario, Tenten solo atino a sonrojarse mientras negaba levente y balbuceaba cosas no entendibles

-descuida, Tenten es mi amiga, la traje a desayunar, espero no ser molestia-contesto tranquilamente el rubio

-descuida, no es problema, tomen asiento, en seguida los atiendo-contesto la pelinegra negando levente con la cabeza por lo distraído del chico

Fue entonces cuando la castaña reparo en el lugar, era pequeño pero acogedor, había varias mesas pequeñas para solo dos personas, estaba bastante lleno, la mayoría eran parejas de diferentes edades que disfrutaban de su desayuno, sonrojada por el hecho de que esto parecía más una cita que una salida de amigos, siguió al rubio y tomo asiento en un lugar cerca de la gran ventana de la parte trasera que daba vista a un jardín al parecer de la familia del restaurante

-bueno, aquí está el menú-anuncio Misaki dándole una carta a Tenten y otra a Naruto para después alegarse a seguir atendiendo a los clientes

La castaña abrió la carta, para sorprenderse por la cantidad de opciones que contenía, el rubio por su parte solo la abrió por unos segundos para después dejarla sobre la mesa y observar como su amiga tenia serios conflictos para elegir

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto tranquilamente

-sí, yo…no sé qué debería de pedir…-confeso la chica

-ya veo, es la primera vez que vienes ¿no?-recibió un cabeceo de asentimiento-bueno como es un desayuno yo te aconsejaría una crepa salada, tal vez de carne como plato fuerte, y una dulce como postre, yo suelo pedir una de jamón con queso y una de Zarzamora-le dijo-por qué no pruebas una como la mía y pides de postre alguna que te llame la atención-aconsejo-¿tal vez fresas o una de leche condensada?

-está bien…-miro la sección de crepas dulces y leyó por un tiempo las opciones-creo que probare la de helado…

-En ese momento Misaki se acercó a la pareja

-¿listos para ordenar?-pregunto sonriente

-si-respondió el ojizul dándole las cartas-que sean dos de jamón con queso, una de helado y una de Zarzamora por favor-pidió amablemente con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, en seguida las traigo-contesto la camarera antes de ir a la cocina a dejar el pedido

Mientras esperaban, la ojicafe no pudo evitar preguntar la duda que le carcomía por dentro

-oye Naruto…-llamo a su acompañante que estaba entretenido creando una melodía golpeando sus dedos contra la mesa y levanto la mirada para verla-¿Cómo conoces este lugar?-cuestiono un tanto avergonzada por preguntar eso

-oh, esa es una historia curiosa-contesto mientras sonreía-como Jiji siempre me regañaba porque solo comía Ramen por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche, me castigo prohibiéndole a Teuchi-ojisan que me vendiera cualquier alimento por una semana, fue una tortura, y un día vagando para buscar que desayunar, encontré este lugar, Misaki es muy buena y los dueños no se preocuparon cuando me vieron entrar, así que vengo una vez a la semana a desayunar, porque la verdad me he hecho también adicto a las crepas que prepara la mama de Misaki-conto sonriente al recordar esa semana tan "oscura" en la que conoció diferentes platillos y amplio sus gustos culinarios

-vaya…-fue lo único que comento la morena interesada en la historia

En ese momento llego la ojivioleta con las ordenes, y mientras las servía le guiño un ojo al rubio que sonrió en respuesta, para molestia de la castaña, una vez se hubo retirado la camarera, la kunoichi tomo un tenedor y corto un pedazo del platillo para llevárselo a la boca ante la mirada de expectación del Uzumaki, tan pronto la comida toco su paladar, una mirada centellante cruzo su rostro iluminándolo

-¡esta delicioso!-exclamo alegre tomando otro pedazo-¡es lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo!

-¿verdad que si?-dijo el hijo del Yondaime que sonrió alegre antes de empezar a comer su crepa disfrutando de la mescla de sabores como siempre lo hacia

La comida transcurrió en silencio, ya que Tenten estaba ocupada disfrutando del sabor recién descubierto y sin saber bien que decir y Naruto que seguía pensando en todo lo que pasaba alrededor, con lo referente a Shippu y a Kurama

Al acabar su plato fuerte, la mesera acerco a colocar las crepas dulces y dejo solos a la pareja, y Tenten pronto ataco su postre

-¡es una maravilla!-exclamo sonriente-¡como pude vivir mi vida sin conocer este manjar de dioses!

-yo también me hice esa pregunta cuando la probé por primera vez-comento sonriente el ojiazul mientras cortaba un trozo de la suya y la acercaba a la morena que se sorprendió por la acción

-eh…¿Naruto…?-pregunto sin entender que pretendía su acompañante

-pruébala-le contesto-es de Zarzamora, ya he probado todo el menú y esta es mi preferida, adelante, come un poco…

-eh…yo…-intento negarse, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que lo hiciera, acerco su rostro y abrió un poco la boca, en donde el rubio deposito el trozo de crepa con suma delicadeza, pero no pudo evitar que un poco de la jalea del fruto resbalara por la comisura de los labios de la chica que no reacciono a ese hecho por el exquisito sabor de la crepa

-dios…esto es excelso-susurro embriagada por el sabor, solo para ver al rubio acercarse y poner su dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios, y pasarlo limpiando la mermelada de zarzamora que comenzaba a resbalar y llevársela a su boca para limpiarla

Decir que la cara de Tenten había enrojecido sería una completa mentira, más bien se diría que se llenó de tanto color, que algunos dicen que pudo verse un punto rojo desde la ventana del despacho del Kazekage, pero eran solo rumores, la mujer se sonrojo tanto que competía con un arbolito de navidad

-¿Na…na…Naruto…-kun?-dijo ella aun en shock-¿por…por qué hiciste…eso?-dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla intentando no desmayarse

-¿Eh? Bueno, tenías jalea de zarzamora en los labios-contesto como si fuera obvio

-pero…pudiste pasarme una servilleta…

-¿Y desperdiciar la jalea?…no lo creo-dijo cerrando los ojos tranquilamente y volviendo a comer su deliciosa crepa

Dejando a Tenten aun sin saber que decir y solo atino a volver a su postre aun roja como tomate

Una vez que hubieron acabado su desayuno, Naruto pago la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida

-¡vuelve pronto!-exclamo Misaki siempre alegre despidiendo al chico y a la aun sonrojada castaña

-¿y a donde vamos ahora?-pregunto curioso a su amiga el rubio mientras caminaban por la aldea

-creo que deberíamos volver a tu casa, tienes que descansar…-opino sin atreverse a mirar al chico que la volvió a tomar de la mano delicadamente

-vamos pues…-dijo alegre comenzando a caminar

El viaje se tornó silencioso, en especial porque Tenten no tenía ni idea de que hacer o decir, y tan pronto entraron a la casa se fijó en el reloj

-las 10:30-susurro para sí misma, no tardaron mucho en el restaurante a pesar de que para ella fue casi una eternidad por todo lo que paso

-toma asiento-le aconsejo Naruto mientras iba a la cocina, a lo que la chica obedeció sin chistar, a los pocos minutos el rubio regreso con dos tazas de café que puso en la mesa de centro, y se sentaba frente a la compañera de Lee en una silla

-ehh…-intento decir algo no muy segura de sí misma la chica en cuando el ojiazul le ofreció al taza

-aún nos queda tiempo ¿Qué te parece sí platicamos? –fue lo que dijo el joven mientras se sacaba la chamarra ya que el calor comenzaba a hacerse presente

-¿hablar?-inquirió curiosa la morocha-¿sobre qué?

-bueno, pensaba en saber un poco más de ti-respondió el rubio tomando un sorbo de la bebida con los ojos cerrados, el no solía tomar café, pero como a Yugao le encantaba, el mes que estuvo con ella le había agarrado el gusto a esa bebida caliente-considerando el hecho de que solo nos llegamos a ver cuándo nos encontrábamos en la torre del Hokage para reportar o tomar una misión y que nos conocimos formalmente hasta los exámenes Chunnin, para que después solo te visitara un par de veces en tu tienda, pues no creo conocerte lo sufriente-se explicó para sorpresa y culpa de la castaña

-supongo que tienes razón, no nos conocemos mucho-concordó para después tomar ella un sorbo de su café un tanto triste por el hecho de que el ojiazul le dijera esa verdad, ya que ella tampoco lo conocía muy bien

-bueno Tenten, dime ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-empezó a preguntar calmadamente el rubio, sacándole una sonrisa a su compañera al saber por dónde iba la cosa

-el nueve de marzo-contesto alegre-¿y el tuyo?

-El diez de octubre…¿color favorito?

-el verde oscuro…¿y a ti cual te gusta?

-el blanco…

La siguiente hora se la pasaron técnicamente intercambiando información de sí mismos, gustos, disgustos, sueños y demás, seguían charlando animadamente y ambos ya iban por su tercera taza de café

-venga ya…¿en serio?-pregunto entre risas la morena

-lo juro…-contesto también sin parar de reír el rubio

-¿y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que acabaste? ¡Imposible!

-¡de verdad!

El Uzumaki le había estando contando de cuando pinto el monumento a los Hokages ya que ella no lo había visto por qué estaba de misión

-entonces eres bastante hábil…-comento divertida

-no lo creo, solo corrí con suerte…-se quitó merito el rubio-…¿otra?-pregunto señalando la taza de Tenten

-por favor…-pidió la castaña, viendo al ojiazul levantarse a preparar el café

Una vez sola en la habitación, no pudo evitar comenzar a divagar en sus pensamientos

-"Uzumaki Naruto ¿qué clase de chico eres? Escuche de ti muchas cosas, cosas malas, un perdedor, un papanatas sin talento, el peor ninja de la historia…"-recordó lo que se solían decir de el-"…pero en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte, has demostrado ser el ninja más capacitado, hábil y sorprendente del que he sabido, maldita sea, lucho contra el Bijuu de una cola, salvo al Sandaime peleando contra los dos primeros hokages y contra Orochimaru, el Sannin traidor y lo más sorprendente de todo, los derrotaste a todos…¿y solo eres un gennin? Imposible"-se contestó a ella misma-"es imposible que un Gennin, hasta hace un par de meses considerado el peor de la historia Shinobi, sea un héroe, además de que como hombre has demostrado ser un caballero, algo que en este mundo no abunda, un chico sencillo, que se esfuerza por conseguir sus sueños y nunca se rinde hasta lograrlos, alguien que es capaz dar la vida por las personas que ama…no…tú no puedes ser ese chico, el perdedor de esta generación, el lastre del equipo 7, es impensable que tú seas ese Naruto…para mi…tú eres alguien muy importante, una figura digna de admiración, y no dejo de pensar que aun ocultas muchas cosas…"-siguió en sus pensamientos, aun cuando el rubio regreso con las tazas de café-…me resulta increíble que quieran tu cabeza…-esta última parte se escapó de sus labios, sin que se diera cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que el sonido de la porcelana romperse la saco de su trance y miro al rubio que estaba inmóvil, pálido y bastante asombrado, al instante Tente se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás

-¡perdón!-exclamo tapándose la boca con las manos rápidamente-no debería de decirte eso

Algunos segundos pasaron y Naruto permaneció como roca mirando a la castaña que tenía la tentación de darse de cabezazos contra la mesa, la Anbu Neko había sido muy específica a la hora de advertirles que no le mencionaran nada respecto al debate que se llevaba a cabo para la elección del destino del rubio, aun si ahora mismo estaba suspendido por causas de fuerzas mayores, sin saber que de hecho Naruto ya lo sabía, solo se había sorprendido por el hecho de que Tenten lo supiera si se suponía que era un secreto de clase S

-ehh…-intento hablar Naruto-…dime Tenten… ¿Qué tanto sabes de eso?-quiso saber, después de todo, si ella sabía algo más de lo que debería tendría que hablar con Sarutobi, se tranquilizó y estaba a punto de crear un clon de sombra para limpiar el desastre pero la chica Ama se le adelanto y fue directo por el cesto de basura para empezar a tirar los trozos de las tasas-ten cuidado…-le pidió cuando empezó a levantar las partes pequeñas

-tranquilo, trabajo con armas rotas y astilladas, esto no es problema…-le tranquilizo la morocha-no se mucho al respecto, son solo rumores que corren entre los aldeanos y los Shinobis de bajo rango, se dice que por lo que hiciste en la guerra, con respeto a liberar al Kyubi y usar su poder para derrotar al Shukaku y a Orochimaru, mucha gente en el consejo quiere tu cabeza diciendo que eres el demonio liberado…eso es todo lo que se-le conto mientras terminaba de limpiar

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-pregunto el Uzumaki que miraba serenamente a la joven

-son solo comentarios que escuche de un par de Chunins mientras limpiaba la tienda-mintió completamente, recordando aquella conversación de Neko después de decidir en qué orden cuidarían al chico

-ya veo…-suspiro aliviado el chico, era de esperarse que una noticia como esa se esparciera por la aldea como pólvora

-¡auch!-exclamo la chica mientras se llevaba el dedo índice derecho a la boca, al parecer se había cortado con la última pieza fracturada de la taza

-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado agachándose junto a ella

-si…solo es una pequeña cortada…-contesto sin dejar de chupar su dedo

-espera un poco…-pidió el ojiazul mientras iba por el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios

A los pocos minutos, ambos ninjas ya estaban sentados en el sofá y Naruto terminaba de ponerle un curita al dedo de la alumna de Gay

-gracias…-dijo la amante de las armas con la vista puesta en la mesa para evitar ver esos hermosos zafiros tan irresistibles

-descuida, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, después de que te has tomado el tiempo para estar conmigo…-contesto despreocupado guardando los utensilios utilizados para curar a la mujer

-no tienes nada que agradecer Naruto-kun, lo hago con gusto…"esperen… ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Desde cuándo le digo así?"-pensó extrañada la chica

-bueno, es que eres la primera chica que sin conocerme muy bien acepto venir a cuidarme…y eso es algo que aprecio de verdad-se sinceró el Uzumaki sujetando la mano de la castaña que se sonrojo un poco más y no pudo evitar verlo de frente ocurriendo lo que temía: quedo hipnotizada por ese par de hermosos orbes azules como el mar

-yo…-intento contestar la chica pero el rubio entrelazo sus manos y le sonrió tan encantadoramente que la dejo totalmente desarmada

-de verdad te lo agradezco Tenten-chan-levando sus manos junto con las de la chica-toda la preocupación que tienes hacia mí me resulta muy agradable…aun si no entiendo muy bien porque lo…-fue cayado por la totalmente poseída castaña que harta de la palabrería le había plantado un beso en la boca, fue un beso tierno, calmado, se separó de el a los pocos segundos totalmente roja sin atreverse a levantar la vista

-lo hago…porque me gustas…-fue el susurro que salió de los labios de la mujer que tal vez se había sonrojado un poco más-no te conozco mucho, pero sin duda eres un gran chico…eres tierno, caballeroso y dedicado, como ninja eres poderoso pero no arrogante, increíble en batalla y tus espadas son asombrosas…eres perfecto…-le dijo negándose a soltar sus manos-…y me gustas

-bueno…yo…Tenten…esto es muy inesperado-decía aun choqueado el rubio, sin saber que decir ante esa declaración-me pareces una chica muy linda…pero…yo…

En ese momento al puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una muy feliz pelirroja, que lo era hasta que vio al par sentados en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas mirándola un tanto asustados, pero cuando la mirada de chocolate de Tente se cruzó con la azul eléctrico de Himari se desato el pandemónium

-¿Qué es esto?-escupió la chica de la tienda de ropa con esa mirada fría-¿que se supone que haces con Naruto-kun…maldita china?

El chico se sorprendió al ver el enorme odio que reflejaban los ojos de ambas mujeres al mirarse, el sabia que no se llevaban bien, pero él esperaba algo como el con Sasuke o como Ino y Sakura, pero ellas dos eran algo totalmente diferente, inconscientemente se hizo un poco para atrás, como dándoles espacio para la guerra

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia…pelizorra de pacotilla-contesto con el mismo desprecio en su voz la morocha

-menos mal que no es importante, ahora te puedes largar, ya paso tu turno…afiladora de metal…-la chica de la tienda de armas se levantó de su asiento para encarar a la recién llegada

-creo que doblare turno por hoy tejedora…así que puedes ir largándote…-ambas chicas se miraron intensamente, deseándose matar con la mirada

-no lo creo…la que debería de irse eres tú, no quisiera barrer el suelo contigo solo porque no quiero manchar al casa de Naruto-kun con alguien de tan de baja categoría como tu…-la chica Ama apretó los dientes y disimuladamente se llevó la mano al porta armas trasero que siempre llevaba

-¿qué dijiste desgraciada?-pregunto a punto de lanzarse sobre ella

-que ni siquiera vales lo suficiente como para golpearte, solo eres una Genin inútil…..así que lárgate… estúpida-le contesto son un desprecio al estilo Seshomaru, tan frio e hiriente

-puedo patearte el culo cuando quiera….no te creas mucho por ser una Chunnin rojita…-la castaña sonrió de medio lado, al ver como su rival se ponía roja de rabia, odiaba ese sobre nombre y ella lo sabía, no por nada habían sido mejores amigas en la academia

-atrévete a repetirlo retrasada…y manchare el piso con tus sesos…-amenazo temblando de coraje la mujer

El Uzumaki solo veía la escena con asombro, ellas de verdad se odiaban, ni siquiera él y Sasuke se detestaban al grado de insultos, es decir, si, se insultaban, pero no pasaban del Dobe/Teme, en cambio ellas si se tiraban con todo, suspiro, nunca le gusto ver ese tipo de espectáculos, se levanto y avanzo hacia la puerta, pasando desapercibido para las chicas por seguir en su duelo

-¿te molestaste…pelirroja mal teñida?-respondió Tenten sonriendo

-cierra el pico…puta-espetó la pelirroja colérica causando que su escucha apretara los dientes de rabia y sacara un Kunai dispuesta a clavárselo a su otrora amiga cuando el sonido del pistilo de la puerta corriéndose las saco de su disputa, voltearon a ver al rubio que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirándolas con seriedad

-¿saben?…para ser unas bellas damas tienen un vocabulario muy florido…-les dijo con vos grave y con un toque de decepción que hizo sentirse mal a las chicas-no suelo meterme en problemas ajenos por que no me gusta, pero hare una excepción…-avanzo asta pararse en medio de las dos chicas que lo miraban asombradas por esa seriedad que ahora desprendía-respóndanme…¿Por qué tanto "cariño" entre ustedes?-pregunto y ninguna de las mujeres noto como su mirada comenzaba a resplandecer en blanco, signo inequívoco de su cambio de personalidad momentáneo

-por…-empezó la castaña, pero se calló al no recordar el motivo de su odio hacia la Fuyou

-ella…-la pelirroja se detuvo, recordaba muy bien el porqué de su odio hacia la Genin de su generación, pero dudaba sobre decírselo al rubio

-bien…si no quieren decírmelo…-empezó el rubio al ver que ninguna iba a hablar, comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto-tomare una ducha, así que las dejare solas para que arreglen sus problemas como las adultas que se supone son desde que se volvieron ninjas-eso les dolió al par de mujeres-es eso, o si prefieren pueden ir afuera a pelearse…-esa idea les agrado más a las chicas que solo se sonrieron esperando a despedazarse mutuamente-pero si eligen esa opción, no quiero volver a ver a ninguna de ustedes en lo que me resta de vida-termino a punto de abrir la puerta de su alcoba para tomar sus toallas para la ducha

-¿pero…por qué?-pregunto confundida la castaña

-fácil…no tolero a las personas que no confían en sus compañeros, si no confían una en la otra ¿Cómo sé que confiaran en mí?-les pregunto seriamente, demostrando que era un asunto muy importante para el-yo no puedo confiar en alguien que no está dispuesto a arreglar los problemas de su pasado, ustedes elijan-término entrando a la habitación

Tan pronto estuvo en el interior, camino despacio hasta la base de su cama y se llevó la mano a la cara

-demonios…pensé que ya tenía más energía…-susurro, lo que no sabía es que ese último cambio de personalidad había gastado demasiado Chakra, más del acostumbrado, por lo que sin decir nada más se aventó a su cama cayendo dormido de inmediato

Mientras tanto, afuera de su habitación, ambas mujeres estaban estoicas viendo la puerta por donde el rubio había entrado

La primera en reaccionar fue la pelirroja, que agacho la cabeza para que su fleco le tapara los ojos mientras apretaba los puños de puro coraje

-lárgate-fue lo único que dijo sin moverse de su lugar

-¿Qué?-reacciono Tenten ante la imperativa mirando a la pelirroja de mala manera

-vete, tu turno ya acabo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, y no quiero tener problemas con Naruto-kun por tu culpa-contesto caminando a la cocina, sus ojos seguían sin ser visibles para la castaña

-no quiero, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Naruto-contesto siguiendo a la que alguna vez fue su amiga

-no me importa, solo vete antes de que te ataque…-le advirtió Himari deteniéndose en seco, de espaldas a la morocha

-no te tengo miedo escuálida, además, tu no me das ordenes-respondió molesta la ojicafe dispuesta a atacar a la chica frente a ella

-¡LARGATE!-grito encarando a la amante de las armas, con verdadera furia adornando su bello rostro, y espantando a su escucha-¡Vete a hincar delante de ese maldito Hyuga!-la compañera del nombrado se asustó un poco por tan colérica reacción, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, se dio cuenta del verdadero sentimiento detrás del coraje de su vieja compañera de la academia-¡ve a ayudarlo a entrenar, a lavarle la ropa…! ¡No me importa lo que hagas! ¡Solo vete!-detrás de todo ese odio en su mirada, en sus palabras, y en sus acciones, había una gran y profunda decepción que sorprendió a Tenten al descubrirla

-espera…¿Qué tiene que ver Neji en todo esto?-pregunto confundida acercándose a la Fuyou que como primera reacción se sorprendió por algún motivo pero después enfado aún mas

-no te hagas la amnésica…-le dijo mirándola de frente-tu bien sabes de que hablo, y si no entonces mejor lárgate de una vez-se dio la vuelta y entro a la habitación seguida de la otra chica

-no te hagas del rogar Himari-le riño cuando la vio con un vaso de agua-y dime de una maldita vez…

-Olvídalo, si no recuerdas eso entonces no vales ni mi tiempo-le contesto la nombrada sin molestarse en mirar a la alumna de Gay

-Himari…-la chica Ama la miro con seriedad-¿Qué tiene que ver Neji con esto?-repitió su pregunta parándose en el marco de la puerta para impedir el avance de la pelirroja que ya iba a la sala

-¿Qué que tiene que ver ese estúpido en esto?-el duelo de miradas se hizo inevitable-¿todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar eso? Eres más estúpida de lo que creía recordar…ahora quítate-le ordeno a punto de lanzarse un golpe

-no me moveré hasta que me respondas…-contesto Tenten pero no pudo cumplir con sus palabras ya qué la ojiazul la empujo asiéndola caer de culo sobre las tablas, de inmediato se incorporó y le regreso el favor a la otra chica que terminó estrellándose contra la alacena y rebotando de mala manera, la castaña estaba a punto de seguir pero vio como el porta armas de la pelirroja caía y de él salían algunos pedazos de madera rota que ella reconoció al instante, eran los fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue la ballesta corta que le había hecho a Himari en su séptimo cumpleaños, entonces lo recordó de golpe, tan duro como un ladrillo, ese había sido su ultimo cumpleaños antes de que Neji fuera trasferido a su aula-Espera…Himari…-intento decir algo pero de nuevo la pelirroja la mando al suelo con otro empujón

-¿preguntas que tiene que ver Hyuga Neji en esto…?-exclamo con coraje la dueña de la tienda de ropa levantándose y mirándola mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos-¡él tiene todo que ver! ¡Gracias a él nuestra amistad se fue al Carajo! ¡Fue gracias a ese imbécil que dejamos de ser amigas!-le grito sorprendiendo a la chica en el suelo

-…¿Qué?-fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir la chica con ojos de chocolate

-¿ya lo olvidaste no?-le pregunto con cierta gracia en sus palabras-tan pronto entro al aula tus ojos brillaron y te sonrojaste, no dije nada, a leguas se veía que era un idiota arrogante, dejaste de ir a nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento de repente, te excusabas diciendo que habías ido a ayudar a Neji con su entrenamiento, nunca qué fueron a hacerlo juntos…dejaste de comer conmigo por almorzar con ese estúpido, y tú le hacías su almuerzo, él se aprovechaba de ti y tu lo disfrutabas con una sonrisa boba en la cara…-le conto, mientras los recuerdos cada vez más nítidos invadían la mente de Tenten-pero el colmo…el colmo fue cuando tuvimos una pelea de practica entre nosotros dos por ser los mejores del salón, por que tus notas bajaron desde que el había llegado, por fin podría desquitarme de ese imbécil, me pediste hablar conmigo en privado, me alegre, pensé que me desearías suerte, que habías regresado a ser tu…pero lo único que me dijiste fue "no te propases con Neji por favor" y te fuiste a apoyarlo-le recordó-fue una buena pelea, era bastante hábil y su Juuken ayudaba mucho, un mal golpe y casi me mata…si el Sensei no interfiere ¿Y qué hiciste? Ni siquiera te acercaste a mi…fuiste de inmediato felicitarlo…fue cuando lo comprendí…que tú ya no eras mi amiga…-termino mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos-desde ese momento te empecé a insultar…a ti y a ese engreído…y tu….tú lo defendáis a capa y espada….siempre, pero fue cuando terminaron en el mismo equipo…tu estabas encantada-aun llorando apretó los puños-dejaste de entrenar…dejaste de estudiar…dejaste de esforzarte…dejaste de…ser mi amiga ¿y todo por qué? Por un estúpido que ni siquiera te valora…cuando me entere de que no hicieron el examen para chunin, no porque tu maestro no los dominara, sino porque Neji no quiso ir y tú lo secundaste…

-me restregabas siempre que podías qué te habías vuelto Chunnin…-completo mirando al suelo la amante de las armas qué en ese momentos se sentía como la peor persona del mundo

-…esperando que por lo menos el odio que me tuvieras te incitaría a volver a practicar, a mejorarte, pero todo fue en vano…nunca lo volviste a intentar…nunca recordaste la promesa…-termino ya llorando

-¿promesa?-cuestión la morocha lentamente, mientras el recuerdo le llegaba de golpe

Flash Back:

Himari y Tenten de siete años miraban el cielo oscurecerse después del cumpleaños de la primera

-nuestras vacaciones terminaron, mañana regresamos a la academia…-comento la pequeña pelirroja mirando las estrellas aparecer en el firmamento

-si….espero que tu regalo te sirva-le dijo la pequeña castaña también viendo el cielo

-muchas gracias…lo atesorare por siempre, me ayudara a alcanzar mi sueño….-contesto al ojiazul

-¿Sueño? ¡ah! ¿Te refieres a volverte tan fuerte como la legendaria Tsunade?-pregunto sonriente su amiga

-¡ese!-exclamó la niña parándose de golpe-¡ya lo veras, podre apastar a cualquiera que intente hacernos algo Ten-chan!- exclamo mientras daba puñetazos al aire y la niña de ojos cafés sonrió, su amiga la protegía demasiado

-en ese caso, prometamos algo-dijo también levantándose

-¿qué?-inquirió curiosa la chica que cumplía años

-prometamos que seremos tan fuertes como la legendaria Tsunade ¡y ninguna de las dos descansara hasta que eso pase!-le propuso ofreciéndole su meñique a su amiga

-¡lo prometo!-contesto alegre la otra pequeña tomándose de los meñiques-¿tú lo prometes?-le pregunto dudosa a lo que la castaña asintió alegre

-¡es una promesa!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

Fin del Flash Back

-Yo…no…-intento decir algo la morena, pero el dolor no la dejaba hablar

-vete…solo…vete…-hablo la pelirroja pero esta vez era más que nada una súplica, mientras se giraba de nuevo dándole la espalda-…ya no quiero verte nunca…

La chica de la tienda de armas se puso de pie y camino hasta pararse detrás de su otrora amiga

-Himari…-la llamo mientras apretaba los puños

La ojiazul solo sintió ser volteada de golpe, y esperaba alguna clase de impacto, pero en su lugar solo sintió los brazos de la castaña rodeándola, por inercia la imito, y empezó a sentir algo húmedo en su hombro

-¿Tenten…?-pregunto insegura

-perdón…-fue lo que le dijo al oído en un susurro-perdón…perdón, perdón, perdón ¡perdón! ¡perdón!-el susurro fue remplazado con palabras y luego con gritos mientras apretaba el abrazo sin impórtale nada mientras ambas cayeron de rodillas en el marco de la puerta de la cocina-perdón por todos los problemas que te he causado…perdón…perdón

La mujer de la casa Fuyou sonrió débilmente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica y ella también lloraba pero la siguiente frase de la castaña la sorprendió un poco

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?-no pudo evitar preguntar la chica

-por ser siempre mi amiga…aun después de todo lo que te hice…de todo lo que te dije, tu nunca dejaste de ser mi amiga…-le contesto la amante de las armas-siempre te preocupaste por mi…yo…yo no merezco a alguien así…-le confeso sin dejar de llorar

-no digas tonterías…-le regaño suavemente, tomándola de los hombros para separarla y poderla mirar-para eso son las amigas ¿no, Ten-chan?-le dijo sonriendo aun con los restos de las lágrimas, de inmediato la morena de oriente se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos llorando sin control

-¡Hima-chan!-grito la castaña

…

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde la reconciliación de la castaña y la pelirroja y ahora mismo estaban tomando un poco de te platicando mientras se ponían al corriente de sus vidas, cuando reaccionaron a un hecho interesante

-espera…¿y Naruto-kun?-pregunto Himari de repente

-eh…ahora que lo dices….dijo que iría a tomar una ducha pero yo nunca lo vi salir de su alcoba…-contesto Tenten

Ambas mujeres se levantaron y fueron a la habitación del rubio, la chica compañera de Lee estaba por tocar a la puerta, pero la pelirroja la detuvo, la silencio con un gesto y abrió la puerta lentamente, solo para ver al rubio acostado sobre su cama profundamente dormido, ambas sonrieron

-no tenía tanta energía como decía…-susurro Tenten mirándolo descansar, parecía un ángel desde su perspectiva

-por supuesto que no, el aún tiene que descansar…-secundo Himari cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que ambas regresaran a la sala a seguir con su platica

…

El rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, un el cansancio estaba presente en su cuerpo pero al menos no había caído en coma de nuevo, tan pronto recobro el sentido noto la luz naranja-rojiza que entraba por la ventana, muestra inequívoca del ocaso, demostrando que eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, también noto que no estaba sobre su almohada sino sobre algo más cálido por lo que dirigió su vista al techo y en su lugar se topó con dos montículos curiosos antes de que la cara de Himari se acercara a él sonriendo

-¿ya despertaste?-pregunto al chico que solo se incorporó quedando de rodillas sobre la cama y se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en las piernas de la pelirroja

-¿Qué paso?-inquirió curioso el rubio mirando a la joven Fuyou y recordó lo acontecido antes de su necesaria siesta-¿y Tenten?

-ella regreso a su casa hace una hora-fue la respuesta de la ojiazul tornándose seria

-¿pero tú y ella?-interrogo nuestro Jinchuriki a la chica que como respuesta sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacia

-jeje…no te preocupes, Ten-chan y yo ya nos reconciliamos y todo gracias a ti Naruto-kun-contesto mientras abrazaba al joven que correspondió el gesto

-no tienes nada que agradecer, era obvio que ustedes aún se querían mucho, yo solo les di un pequeño empujón para que arreglaran las cosas-le contesto el rubio-pero dime…¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-pregunto un tanto cauteloso

-por unas cuatro horas-fue la respuesta de la pelirroja-ya casi acaba mi turno-dijo con tristeza al ver que no pudo pasar mucho tiempo con el rubio

-pero aún no acaba-le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y ayudaba a la chica a incorporarse-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-mmm….no lo sé-contesto un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta-¿te parece si vamos a las termas?-opino un tanto insegura

-gran idea-le felicito el chico yendo a la salida de la casa seguido de la cisne roja

-pero…aun no estás bien…no deberíamos de salir…-intento detenerlo la de la tienda de ropa, a pesar de que ella había sido la de la idea

-descuida-la tranquilizo el chico mientras abría la puerta-tengo al suficiente energía para ir a las termas, además, merecemos un baño relajante ¿no crees?-cuestiono mirándola relajado, con una expresión como esa, tan atractiva desde el punto de vista de Himari, no tardaron en llegar a las mencionadas Termas, lo extraño era que no había gente, y la encargada atendió al rubio como si dé un feudal se tratara, al grado de ofrecerse a tallar su espalda gustosa, pero la mirada asesina de la pelirroja la hizo desistir de su ofrecimiento

-qué extraño fue eso…-dijo al aire el rubio que ahora estaba metido en el agua hasta el pecho, con la toalla afuera del agua-me pregunto por que fue la encargada tan servicial…

-es normal que las personas traten así a sus héroes ¿no?-le contesto al voz de la pelirroja mientras la silueta de la chica comenzaba a ser visible entre la bruma causada por el agua caliente

-Hi…¡Himari-chan!-exclamo el ojiazul mientras se ponía como un tomate al ver a la chica parada al lado de la tina de piedra con solo una toalla alrededor del abdomen cubriéndole lo necesario-¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno, se supone que venimos aquí a pasar un tiempo juntos…¿Cómo esperas que lo hagamos si cada uno está en la alberca diferente?-pregunto tranquilamente mientras se metía en el agua quedando frente al Uzumaki que estaba totalmente rojo, aunque no se sabía si era de vergüenza o de otra cosa

-pe…pero es el baño de hombres-debatió el joven-¿Qué pasara si alguien entra?-pregunto apenado, sin atreverse a dirigir su mirada a la chica

-no te preocupes nadie vendrá, el lugar esta apartado por hoy…-fue la respuesta de la pelirroja que estaba tranquila con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación del agua en su piel

-¿apartado?-pregunto asombrado el rubio, viendo de frente a la Fuyou-¿para quién?

-para nosotros…-la chica estaba totalmente relajada en el agua, al grado de que parecía estar casi durmiéndose

-¿por qué?-fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al joven de las espadas

-¿no es obvio? Está reservado para el héroe de Konoha durante la invasión, es por eso que la encargada estaba tan ofrecida, es un héroe del que hablamos-fue al contestación de la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja derecha-¿no es normal que la gente lo adore?

-pero…si quieren mi cabeza…-contesto el rubio un tanto cohibido al enterarse que el trato especial era solo para el

-¿Quién te dijo eso Naruto?-cuestiono la mujer presente mirando al rubio de manera seria, ya que él no debería de saber nada al respecto

-ehh…Tenten lo menciono mientras conversábamos-respondió el rubio, al parecer Himari también lo sabía cosa que no resultaba sorprendente pero si interesante

-ya veo, bueno ella siempre fue mala a la hora de guardar secretos con la gente que quiere-fue la tranquila contestación de la ojiazul antes de regresar a ver al rubio-eso es solo la mitad de la historia Naruto-kun-le dijo, bueno si ya sabía la mitad de la historia ¿Por qué no decírsela completa?

-¿a qué te refieres?-inquirió curioso, si ella sabía algo mas era necesario saber que

-es cierto que hay gente que piensa que ahora eres el demonio reencarnado…pero también hay gente que te ve como el héroe que salvo a la aldea de el Ichibi y como el que rescato al Sandaime de Orochimaru. Ninjas de altos rangos como los Nara o los Aburame piden que seas ascendido a por lo menos chunnin o si se puede a Jounin por tus logros en la invasión, obviamente se enfrentan con la mitad que te quiere muerto, pero eso no solo pasa entre los ninjas, también los civiles están divididos por las mismas razones ¿no lo notaste cuando veníamos para acá?-inquirió a lo que el chico recordó como cuando venían pudo ver a varios aldeanos dedicarle una mirada de odio aun peor que la que le solían dedicar y al parecer solo la presencia de Himari los detenía de atacarlo, mientras que otras personas lo miraban con admiración y hasta lo saludaban, de hecho juraría que vio empezar una disputa entre dos amigos sin razón aparente

-¿ósea que, básicamente, la aldea está dividida por mi culpa?-pregunto incrédulo, ya que eso le resultaba entre halagador y deprimente

-se podría decir que si-fue la afirmación de la pelirroja mientras regresaba otra vez a su actitud relajada, mientras estiraba su pierna izquierda sacándola del agua, mostrándosela en su esplendor al Uzumaki y se puso rojo de nuevo

-nee, Himari-llamo mientras la temperatura del agua bajaba un par de grados al tiempo que su mirada blanca se hacía presente, siendo invisible debido al vapor de rodeaba el lugar

La chica regreso a su posición original sentada mientras miraba al rubio, sin poder ver del todo sus ojos

-¿Si?

-¿tu…de qué lado estas?-la pregunta fue directa, sin rodeos, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la Fuyou que no contesto, solo gateo hasta quedar frente al rubio mirándolo seriamente, ahora con cierto coraje en sus ojos al chico que ya no tenía la mirada blanca para que después la bofetada resonara en las termas

-"¿qué diablos les pasa a todas que siempre me abofetean?"-pensó un tanto confundido el pobre diablo…que diga iluso rubio

-¿tienes el descaro de hacerme esa pregunta?-inquirió molesta la pelirroja-¿no es más que obvio?-y sin darle tiempo para contestar el planto un beso en la boca que atonto al joven y desconocido hijo del Yondaime-dime-dijo aun vez se separaron-¿tú de qué lado piensas que estoy?

Sin que se dieran cuenta, por lo menos del lado de la chica, la temperatura del agua subió y la esclerótica del joven paso a ser roja antes de sonreír de manera salvaje mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo, acto que de verdad sorprendió a la chica que no pudo poner resistencia

-¿de mi lado tal vez?-dijo juguetonamente antes de volver a besarla ahora con más pasión de su parte, la pelirroja aun no acababa de asimilar lo que pasaba cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejando pasar a la encargada, de inmediato la pelirroja se separó del rubio un tanto apenada y roja por la situación

-lamento interrumpir su relajación Naruto-sama-llamo la mujer de manera servicial sin importarle mucho lo recién visto-pero el Sandaime está en el living esperándolo…

-gracias por el aviso-fue la contestación del joven mientras se levantaba y salía del agua-me pregunto qué querrá el viejo ¿vienes Himari-chan?-la invito sacando de su estupefacción a la chica que de inmediato lo siguió aun avergonzada por lo recién acontecido, cuando llegaron a la sala estaban ambos en bata y el tercero estaba sentado en la sala

-yo Jiji-saludo tranquilamente el rubio mientras iba a la máquina de envases de leche mientras la pelirroja se preocupaba, el chico estaba a empezar actuar muy diferente de lo usual-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?-pregunto dándole su botella a la chica para después mirar al anciano

-Naruto…-llamo el hombre seriamente mirando a Himari de manera discreta, a lo que el chico capto el mensaje

-descuida, ella lo sabe todo, al parecer nada es secreto en esta aldea-le contesto sonriente el joven y Hiruzen supo que algo pasaba, el chico parecía estar cambiando de personalidad cada diez segundos y su presencia se sentía muy errática, algo le sucedía y estaba seguro que ni él se daba cuenta

-bueno Naruto, debo decirte que al parecer el plan nos dará menos tiempo del esperado, ellos ya perdieron el interés en Ichigo y se han centrado en ti-le dijo mientras la encargada le servía un poco de té y el sacaba su pipa

-ya veo, al parecer fue más rápido de lo que planeaste-comento el chico terminándose su botella de leche-¿y ahora qué?

-tengo una idea que pensaba hacer de todas maneras en cuando se nos acabara el tiempo, pero esperaba que tardara más…-admitió el anciano hombre

-no importa ya, haz lo que tengas que hacer viejo, no te preocupes por lo demás-la sonrisa tranquila por instantes salvaje desconcertaba a los presentes, en especial a Himari que no decía nada en la conversación y se limitaba a oír

-de acuerdo-el hombre inclino su sombrero mientras fumaba de su pipa-tardara un par de días pero no queda de otra, Naruto, Jiraya pasara por ti pronto, él te dirá todo lo que necesites saber-termino mientras se paraba

-¿es en serio?-salto al chica de repente, sorprendiendo al par de hombres-Naruto-kun no está en condiciones de hacer ninguna clase de misión, no puede mandarlo así como así…-el brazo del rubio la rodeo sonrojándola al instante y callándola

-tranquila, lo sé, no sé qué planee el abuelo pero es necesario, no tienes que preocuparte por mí-le dijo calmándola-esperare a Ero-sennin en el plazo de dos días Jiji-y tras eso, el par de jóvenes se despidieron del hokage que regreso a sus obligaciones como líder de la aldea, lo bueno era que eso ya no iba a ser por mucho tiempo

Una vez la pareja estuvo fuera, se dirigieron a la casa del rubio, ya eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche y el par caminaba por las casi desiertas calles de la aldea

-Naruto-kun…-llamo débilmente la chica al rubio que la volteo a ver esperando la siguiente frase-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto la pelirroja, la pregunta era en si más referente a los curiosos cambios de actitud que tuvo durante toda la tarde, como si algo lo estuviera…desequilibrando, no tenía una mejor palabra para describirlo en ese momento

-si…me siento bien, ya no tan cansado y más relajado, al parecer las termas si funcionan-contesto despreocupadamente el chico antes de seguir caminando en silencio para que después el chico la tomara de la mano, sorprendiendo a la joven que lo volteo a ver y él estaba como si nada, dirigió su mirada al suelo, si de verdad se iba a ir no podía parar de preocuparse y planeo infórmale a las demás esa misma noche, no podían dejar ir al rubio así como así, llegaron a una intersección que se dividía en dos caminos, uno iba a la zona de tiendas y el otro a la zona de departamentos donde vivía el chico-bien, creo que aquí nos separamos Himari-chan-le dijo soltándola, a lo que al joven bajo la mirada triste-no te pongas así, nos veremos pronto

-¿me lo prometes?-pregunto la chica sin levantar la mirada mientras lo sujetaba de la playera impidiéndole irse, a lo que el chico la abrazo cálidamente

-sí, es una promesa, serás la primera en saber que regrese Himari-chan-le prometió el Uzumaki antes de tomarla del mentón obligándola delicadamente a levantar la vista para verla y sonreírle-tranquila

-pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, es decir, no estás en condiciones y no sabemos que tan peligroso sea…no, no quiero pensar que sufrirás Naruto-kun, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara-le dijo sinceramente al ojiazul, el choque de zafiros fue directo y el azul del joven atrapo al azul de la chica mientras le sonreía

-gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero veras que nada malo pasara ¿ok?-le dijo antes de besarla suavemente, dejando a la pelirroja bastante ida mientras él se iba a su casa, de inmediato la Fuyou reacciono y se fue a buscar a la Anbu Neko para contarle lo sucedido temiendo por la seguridad del rubio

…

Era la mañana del tercer día y era el turno de una roja, temblorosa y miedosa Hinata que estaba parada frente al departamento del Uzumaki sin el valor para tocar la puerta, había llegado una hora antes de la reglamentada y aun no se atrevía a llamar al rubio de sus sueños más que nada por su problema de timidez, estaba pensando en regresar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto pero el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus dudas obligándola a levantar la vista, solo para encontrarse con el Uzumaki mirándola con una sonrisa, ahora solo con el pantalón de la pijama, haciendo enrojecer a la Hyuga

-Yo, Hinata-chan-saludo el sonriente ojiazul estando frente a la chica-¿llegas temprano no?

La peliazul no pudo ni responder al ver al chico con tan poca ropa y solo atino a desmayarse siendo sujetada por el rubio que solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, esa niña nunca cambiaria; la cargo en brazos al estilo nupcial y entro con ella a su casa para dejarla en el sofá e ir a tomar una ducha, alrededor de una hora y media después la ojiperlada despertó con el sonido de algo friéndose y un olor exquisito que inundaba la sala proveniente de la cocina, la pequeña del equipo 8 se levantó y fue a investigar para sorprenderse al ver a Naruto entretenido en la cocina al parecer preparando el desayuno

-buenos días mi bella durmiente-la saludo tan pronto la vio, causando que se sonrojara por verlo en delantal y no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella llegando de una misión cansada y con el rubio recibiéndola como su esposo con el baño listo y una hermosa comida acompañada de sus dos pequeños y hermosos hijos…

-eh…Naruto-kun…-llamo intentando no desmayarse de nuevo por imaginarse ese tipo de cosas-no tenías que hacer el desayuno, si tenías hambre me hubieras despertado…yo…yo tenía que preparártelo…-dijo débilmente y un poco triste al no creerse de utilidad

-descuida, lo hago por gusto-le contesto el joven-además, siempre es lindo cocinar para las personas que quieres ¿no?-pregunto con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar aún más a la joven-pero si quieres ayudarme…¿podrías preparar la mesa? La vajilla esta en aquella repisa-pidió mientras terminaba de cortar algunos vegetales

-en…¡en seguida!-respondió la Hyuga casi corriendo a poner la mesa

Tan pronto la princesa del único clan con historia sobreviviente de Konoha termino de hacer lo que el chico le había pedido, ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno hecho por el jinchuriki, lejos estaba de saber Hinata que este sería el mejor desayuno de su vida, tan pronto se sentaron, la chica se dio cuenta de que la vajilla era de estilo occidental pero no le presto importancia hasta que un Kage bunshin se posó frente a ella vestido de mayordomo sorprendiéndola cuando dejo un platillo que era una ensalada de col, piña y jamón, al ver el primer plato, la ojiblanca no pudo disimular su asombro

-¿tu hiciste esto Naruto-kun?-pregunto tan impresionada que olvido tartamudear

-así es Hinata-chan, he estado aprendiendo a cocinar desde que Jiji y Neko me moderaron el consumo de Ramen y la otra vez en la biblioteca me topé con un libro de recetas, pero es la primera vez que hago cosas tan complejas así que no te prometo que sepa bien-contesto con un poco de pena el rubio mientras se sentaba y su clon le servía su ensalada

Tan pronto la prima de Neji probó el primer bocado quedo fascinada con el sabor

-¡es delicioso Naruto-kun!-exclamo extasiada, haciendo sonreír al chico

-¿en serio? Gracias, supongo-agradeció también probando el platillo y debía de admitir que le había quedado genial; una vez acabada la ensalada la Hyuga estaba por dar las gracias por la comida pero el "mayordomo" la detuvo

-la comida aún no ha acabado Hinata-sama-dijo servicialmente el rubio con traje, haciendo sentir a la chica como si él y Naruto fueran alguna clase de daimonyos o gente de gran riqueza y estuvieran en su mansión disfrutando de un impecable desayunando, sin saber que ese era el plan del ojiazul héroe de guerra, tan pronto regreso a la realidad vio como su "sirviente" le dejaba el plato fuerte que era un platillo por demás raro, por inercia busco al Uzumaki original para preguntar pero fue el clon quien respondió como todo un buen mesero

-filetitos de cerdo en adobo y mermelada, Hinata-sama-dijo servicial

-te gusta la mermelada de judías suave ¿no?-pregunto el original, al que le traían su plato en ese instante

-s…si-contesto tímidamente, feliz de que el rubio conociera cuál era su comida favorita

-con permiso Naruto-sama-pidió el clon actuando de manera muy profesional al dejar su plato

-gracias-le dijo al clon-pero apuesto a que no has probado muchos tipos de mermelada ¿verdad?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-en el clan son muy estrictos en cuando a tradiciones…-fue la respuesta avergonzada de la peliazul-no comemos nada que no sea tradición del clan

-es mermelada de Durazno, con adobo, un tipo de salsa…pruébalo-fue todo lo que dijo Naruto llevándose un trozo a la boca, siendo imitado por la chica que casi lloraba de lo delicioso que era, por un momento casi olvidándose de sus modales al estar a punto de lamer el plato al terminar, pero pudo contenerse y como toda dama Hyuga, mantenerse apacible a la espera de otra sorpresa del ojiazul

El "mayordomo" retiro los platos y prontamente trajo el último tiempo de la comida

-he aquí el postre mis amos-dijo cuándo dejo al mismo tiempo el platillo-Tarta de queso con Fresas

-¿También haces postres?-pregunto asombrada viendo el dulce alimento bellamente colocado y adornado en su plato

-¿y repostería?-corrigió alegre el Uzumaki-si, aunque apenas empiezo, esta es mermelada de fresa, aunque mi favorita es la de zarzamora, que no hayas probado la madre de las mermeladas es impensable, así que adelante, prueba-la hermana de Hanabi obedeció y fue sumergida en un mundo de placeres desconocidos hasta ese momento para su paladar

-es…wow…no tengo palabras para describir el sabor de esto Naruto-kun, de verdad eres un dios en la cocina-dijo ella alabando al chico que solo se sonrojo un tanto apenado

-no es para tanto…-se quitó merito el joven también comiendo

-¿bromeas? Podrías abrir un restaurante y te volverías más rico que el feudal Naruto-kun, cocinas exquisito-contesto disfrutando cada trozo de su tarta, sin recibir respuesta del desconocido Namikaze

Una vez hubieron acabado y que el mayordomo les sirviera otra taza del té con que acompañaron a la tarta, ambos quedaron en un silencio un tanto cómodo, pero para la sorpresa del rubio, fue la ojiperlada la que lo rompió

-¿Qué es este té Naruto-kun?-pregunto degustando el sabor tan delicioso de la bebida caliente, perfecto para esa media mañana

-es Té Eart Grey-contesto antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido humeante-exquisito para acompañar un postre, perfecto para una amena plática entre dos personas-explico mirando a los ojos de la chica que se sonrojo al ver esos zafiros tan tranquilos y profundos

-y…¿y de que quieres platicar?-inquirió desviando la mirada para poder hablar

-bueno, pensaba en que la otra vez yo te platique toda mi vida-le respondió haciéndola recordar ese día en que se enfureció tanto que le dio una paliza a su hermana en el entrenamiento-así que pensaba que ahora podría ser tu turno de platicarme sobre ti-le pidió tranquilamente

La Hyuga dudo un poco al principio, pero accedió ya que el chico había demostrado su confianza al confesar su vida ante ella y ahora era el turno de regresar esa confianza

-de acuerdo…-dijo apretando un poco el mango de la taza-pero de advierto que lo que te contare probablemente no te guste-le advirtió de la misma forma en que él lo hizo, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki que no dijo nada y la dejo continuar…grave error

…

¡CRASH!

El sonido de la taza haciéndose añicos al estrellarse contra la pared resonó por la casa ahora en silencio, Hinata suspiro, sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción al contarle su vida

-es una broma ¿no?-pregunto furioso, levantado al otro lado de la mesa mirando a la Hyuga mientras apretaba con fuerza los diente por la furia, no contra la chica, sino contra todo el resto de su clan-dime que estas bromeando…-le pidió apretando sus puños mientras su clon recogía el desastre de la taza aunque con una furia contenida ya que temblaba al levantar los pedazos rotos

-No Naruto-kun, no es ninguna broma, tú me pediste que te contara mi vida y eso hice, no hay motivos para mentirte-contesto terminándose su taza de té

-¡pero es una estupidez!-exclamo furioso mirando a la chica en espera de algún indicio de la broma inexistente

-y sin embargo es la verdad…-contesto con calma dejando a un lado su bebida terminada

-¿así que básicamente, toda tu familia te considera una inútil solo porque no puedes ganarle a alguien de tu familia?-resumió toda la historia en el hecho que le molestaba, Hinata le había platicado su vida como él le pido, desde que tenía memoria y era feliz con su familia, el intento de secuestro a los tres años, el nacimiento de su hermana y el fallecimiento de su madre, el como su padre le sobre exigía y la hallaba incompetente al no cumplir con sus descabelladas y tontas expectativas, como Neji fue descubierto como un genio, el como Hanabi mostro más aptitudes para la lucha que ella y el como la comenzaron a subestimar todos en su familia

-si…así es…-afirmo ella con la mirada en el piso-es una estupidez, lo sé, pero son las reglas del clan, debo de ganarle a alguien mayor para demostrar la firme creencia de que los menores superan a los mayores porque la sangre se fortalece y se hace cada vez mejor

-¡esos malnacidos…!-el chico de verdad estaba molesto e incluso su chakra comenzaba a ser irregular, cosa que estaba preocupando a la Genin alumna de Kurenai

-pero…desde hace poco más de un mes todo ha comenzado a cambiar…-le explicó intentando calmarlo

-¿por qué?-pregunto un tanto desconcertado el jinchuriki del Kyubi

-digamos que desde que un día estaba muy enojada por algo que alguien me había contado, termine barriendo el suelo con mi hermanita en la práctica y mi padre me ha dejado de ver tan mal…

-¿pero por qué?-no se explicaba el joven

-porque normalmente no soy lo suficientemente despiadada como para lastimar a mi familia, por eso suelo perder…-le contesto un tanto avergonzada por esa declaración-pero ese día estaba tan enojada que no me di cuenta ni con quien peleaba y solo desquite todo mi coraje, al final padre tuvo que interferir antes de que cometiera un asesinato intrafamiliar…-le conto un tanto avergonzada por la conducta de ese día mientras Naruto hacia una nota mental de nunca hacerla enojar de verdad o podría morir aun con la ayuda de Kyubi y su factor curativo

El Uzumaki se tranquilizó un poco y regreso a su asiento y el resto de la mañana hablaron de cosas sin importancia o algunas anécdotas de entrenamiento con sus equipos, nada muy serio hasta que llegó el momento en que la primogénita de la rama principal de la casa Hyuga tenía que partir

-fue un placer tener tu compañía el día de hoy Hinata-chan-le dijo mientras se despedían en la puerta de la casa del chico, en realidad Naruto odiaba tener que despedirse ahí y prefería irla a dejarla pero las órdenes del Hokage fueron claras "no salgas de tu casa o te quedaras sin Ramen por lo que resta de mi tiempo como kage de konoha" oh no, esa clase de orden son las que no se toman a la ligera, no eran ordenes cualquiera como "no robes el pergamino de Jutsus prohibidos" oh no, esa si era una orden ya que de hecho para ir a las termas con Himari tuvieron que pedirle permiso al viejo, por eso sabia donde estaban cuando lo fue a ver, pero la orden era clara y no la quería desobedecer…¿o tal vez si?

-el placer fue mío Naruto-kun…cocinas delicioso…-dijo la roja chica-¿crees que…po…podrías invitarme a comer en alguna otra ocasión?-pregunto enrojeciendo aún mas

-cocinare para ti cuando quieras-contesto el rubio sonriendo alegre, al parecer el coraje de hace rato ya se le había pasado-y gracias por sincerarte conmigo

-no tienes nada que agradecer, solo regrese el favor, ya que tú lo hiciste primero ¿lo olvidas?-le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo para poder decir esas palabras, solo sintió los cálidos brazos del rubio rodeándola desde atrás y el color en sus pómulos se acentuó aún mas

-¿Naruto….kun?-pregunto un tanto dudosa y sin saber que decir

-Hinata-chan, de verdad te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo cuidándome…-le dijo al oído y la pelizaul sintió derretirse

-no te preocupes-le contesto sacando fuerzas de Kami sabrá de donde para hablar, sonriendo puso sus manos sobre las del chico-siempre es lindo cuidar a las personas que quieres ¿no?-de una manera lenta y delicada el ojiazul la giro para que ambos quedaran de frente y el zafiro chocara con la perla en un hipnotizante momento, de nuevo, y ante todo pronóstico fue la Hyuga la que se empezó a acercar a los labios del Uzumaki mientras cerraba los ojos y sus labios se tocaban dulcemente en un beso donde la chica le demostraba todo su amor, se separaron un par de minutos después, ambos sonrojados, obviamente más la chica que el rubio, antes de sonreírse mutuamente-nos vemos Naru-kun-se despidió la chica mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba por el pasillo

-nos vemos Hina-chan-contesto aun sonriendo el chico mientras se recargaba en la puerta para verla doblar el pasillo, cerro los ojos y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta, tenía que pensar en algo

Lo curioso es que en el pasillo por el que había doblado Hinata, se podía ver a la susodicha desmayada sentada en el suelo y recargada en la pared, roja, con los ojos en espiral y murmurando cosas sobre "la señora de Uzumaki", al parecer por obra de Kami no lo había hecho antes, sin duda estaba mejorando

…

-¡Maldita sea!

Esa era la exclamación de una frustrada experta en ilusiones mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento número 13, había llegado 15 jodidos minutos tarde por tener que hallar una manera "cortes" de rechazar a Asuma y su venteaba proposición de una cita y en cuando llego al departamento del rubio, que de hecho demoro otros diez minutos en encontrar por las pésimas indicaciones de Anko, no encontró al gennin, en su lugar había una nota

"A quien corresponda (o le toque cuidarme):

Estaré liberando un poco de tención en el campo de entrenamiento número 13, ya que he estado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, no le digas al viejo ¿de acuerdo?

Atentamente: Naruto"

Y ahí estaba ahora, corriendo a toda prisa ya que era su deber cuidarlo y hasta donde sabia era la única que no solo había llegado tarde, si no que técnicamente lo había perdido y eso no le agradaba para nada

Llego al maldito campo y no vio nada, estaba a punto de maldecir de nuevo para sacar su coraje cuando un borrón salió disparado de entre las copas de los árboles, lo esquivo por reflejo y se horrorizo al ver que se trataba de un muy mallugado Naruto, estaba a punto de empezar a curarlo con lo poco que sabía de medicina, pero tan pronto se arrodillo el chico se esfumo en una nube de humo

-¿un kage bunshin?-pregunto al aire mientras de entre los arboles salía otro Naruto, este menos golpeado pero se notaba cansado

-"maldición…no dure ni 10 minutos en batalla…y mi clon pasado a los 5 se quedó sin chakra…esto está peor de lo que esperaba"-se dijo mentalmente antes de ver a al jounin de ojos rojos mirarlo fijamente y helarse en su sitio-"no esperaba esto"-maldijo para sí, el esperaba a Anko, tal vez a Sakura, alguien a quien rogándole le perdonara el haberse escapado para entrenar, pero no a la sensei de Hinata, todos menos ella-…y…yo…Kurenai-sensei…-saludo un tanto miedoso, de inmediato los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron mientras el instinto asesino se hacía presente

-Uzumaki Naruto-dijo en su modo "reina de hielo" haciendo sentir deseos de huir al pobre chico

-¿hai?-el pobre rubio no sabía que hacer…nunca nadie le dijo como suplicar piedad a alguien tan aterradora como lo era en ese momento la maestra de Hinata

-me podrías decir…¿por qué estás aquí entrenando cuando deberías estar en casa, sin hacer nada?-cuestiono la ojiroja seriamente

-He…yo…vera…-intento responder el ojiazul mientras pensaba en una excusa creíble

Pero antes de que acabara de contestar, la sensei del equipo 8 lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo mientras se dirigía de regreso a la aldea

-¡tú tienes que estar en cama!-exclamo la mujer mientras lo arrastraba-¡y lo estarás así tenga que amarrarte a ella!

-Kurenai-sensei...¿podría ir más despacio?-pidió el Uzumaki que de vez en cuando daba pequeños brincos o corría para no ser literalmente arrastrado por la pelinegra

-no-fue la contestación de la jounin sin detener su marcha pasando por el frente de una tienda de revistas donde un hombre alto de larga cabellera blanca estaba parado, en cuando escucho la voz de su ahijado y la de la mujer volteo discretamente y sonrió pervertidamente antes de advertir que el chico estaba en problemas

Era cierto, era un pervertido irremediable pero aun para serlo debes de saber algunas cosas básicas para sobrevivir a la ira de una mujer, y lo primero era saber cuándo disculparse, aun si no sabías que habías hecho, pero se había dado cuenta de que muchos hombres no sabían de eso y terminaban en problemas y eso era algo que el hijo de su alumno tenía que saber y cuando antes

En cuando la pareja paso junto a él, giro levemente la cabeza y susurro un "discúlpate" casi imperceptiblemente que fue escuchado por el rubio que lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y dijo un gracias inaudible mientras hacia lo posible por mantener el paso para no caer

-Kurenai-sensei…-la llamo casi corriendo, la nombrada solo lo miro de reojo, él se detuvo por completo causando que la maestra también lo hiciera y lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos-yo…-ladeo la cabeza y miro a otro lado con un gesto culpable en su rostro-perdón…

-¿Qué?-pregunto la mayor un tanto desconcertada, lo curioso era que seguía sin soltar la mano del rubio a pesar de que aflojo el agarre

-lo siento si la preocupe por escaparme y no quedarme en casa-siguió hablando del ojiazul-es solo que me he sentido un tanto inútil estos tres días, como si fuera una carga para ustedes…-se sinceró el joven-y necesitaba no sentirme mal conmigo mismo….además de desahogar mi frustración, pero de verdad lamento si la preocupe…

La Maestra en ilusiones lo miro sorprendida, no muchos hombres eran capaces de pedir perdón por sus errores, por eso seguía soltera, la mayoría, por no decir todos los hombres con los que había salido eran unos asnos y eso a ella le fastidiaba y por eso le rehuía a Asuma, aunque al parecer comenzaba a aprender pero ahora mismo ese chico se había disculpado por lo que había hecho, suspiro, si ese era el caso no tenía nada que reprocharle

-está bien, disculpa aceptada-le dijo sonriendo débilmente-pero no está bien que hagas eso, me mataría antes de dejar que algo te pasara mientras se supone que te cuido-al terminar casi se hace Seppuku por lo dicho-"se supone que era "me matarían" no que me mataría…no es como si yo…."-se regañó mentalmente

-ok, tiene razón sensei, pero ¿le parece si vamos por algo? Me muero de hambre-pidió el chico sonriendo un tanto apenado mientras su estómago gruñía mostrando su aceptación a la propuesta

-de acuerdo pero promete que no escaparas de nuevo-le exigió mientras le ponía un dedo de su mano libre en la frente

-de acuerdo…-acepto sin dudarlo mientras comenzaba su marcha a Ichiraku's siendo el quien ahora arrastraba a la sensei de Hinata que solo lo miraba sorprendida, esperaba alguna especie de reclamo pero el rubio había aceptado sin chistar, y para eso solo había dos razones, o era demasiado maduro y aceptaba todo lo que hacía o aún era un inmaduro que no entendía nada, tenía que ser la última, no podía ser de otra forma, sonrió, sin duda aún era muy inmaduro, sin oponer mucha resistencia se dejó llevar por el chico, poniéndose a su lado y caminando con el

-Naruto-san-llamo tranquilamente al estar junto a él, sin soltarse de la mano, el nombrado la miro con atención, poniéndola un poco incomoda por la atención que le brindaba-eh…dijiste algo sobre desahogarte…¿de qué hablabas?-inquirió curiosa, ese chico no debería de tener preocupaciones con la vida que estaba llevando en esos momentos ¿entonces de que necesitaba desquitarse?

-estaba frustrado-contesto regresando al vista al frente-…Hinata me cuido esta mañana y conversando me conto su vida…-no continuo porque sabía que la experta en Genjutsu también sabia de la dura vida de la Hyuga-francamente pensaba entrar al complejo y hacer una masacre en el clan…pero como eso está penado por la ley, me conforme con entrenar un rato-le dijo divertido, pero a la mujer le pareció muy verdadera esa declaración, recuerdos de lo visto en su habitación con los Anbu Ne inundaron su mente e inconscientemente apretó un poco la mano del rubio que se sobresaltó con el acto-¿Está bien, Sensei?-pregunto preocupado

-¿eh…? Ah si-contesto un poco asombrada de la reacción del chico mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente al ver esa expresión tan seria que expresaba verdadero interés en su estado-"imposible…es un niño"-se dijo para intentar calmarse-etto…ahora que lo pienso…-empezó al ver que no reconocía esa parte de la aldea-¿a dónde vamos Naruto-san? Pasamos Ichiraku's hace rato-pregunto un tanto espantada y sospechosa del joven que solo sonrió

-sorpresa-fue la contestación del zorruno chico que siguió caminando guiando a una un tanto confundida maestra, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio con Cinco grandes letras en el techo, de inmediato al mujer se sonrojo a niveles que competirían con su alumna mientras se soltaba del ojiazul

-espera…Naruto-kun…dijiste que tenías…ha…hambre-empezó sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¿eh? Sí, tengo hambre…es solo que…-contesto distraído como si intentara recordar algo

-¿pero entonces porque estamos aquí?-la pelinegra lo miro con furia al pasarse la sorpresa inicial-"pensé que eras diferente, pero es solo otro calenturiento que cree que puede propasarse conmigo solo porque soy amable con él…yo le demostrare…"-pensó enojada mientras planeaba usar un genjutsu sobre el chico

-no recuerdo muy bien a donde era…-termino el rubio que al parecer no le había prestado atención a lo recién dicho por la mujer que solo se confundió-mmm…¡pero claro! ¡es por aquí!-exclamo volviendo a tomar la mano de la maestra y meterla por un callejón junto al Hotel de Konoha para salir a una calle oculta en la que se vislumbraba un restaurante justo en medio, se notaba que era un local modesto por el exterior y en el cartel colgado frente a la casa: "Sushi to Test", Yuhi Kurenai se quedó estupefacta

-espera…-le detuvo bastante descolocada-¿Qué es este lugar?-le pregunto aun procesando lo recién vivido

-el mejor restaurante de Sushi de toda Konoha, solo que está un poco escondido-le contesto despreocupado el rubio

-pero el hotel…-intento reclamar la ninja maestra

-sí, es un poco estorboso, por eso suelo perderme para encontrar este lugar…-le corto sin prestarle atención el joven mientras la llevaba al interior del local

En cuando entraron observaron un restaurante decorado al estilo japonés tradicional y fueron recibidos por una hermosa chica de unos 17-18 años con largo cabello rosa y ojos azules vestida con un Kimono tradicional también rosa

-Bienvenidos a Sushi no Test-les recibió alegre-soy Misuki Himeji un placer…-se presentó cortes mientras hacia una reverencia, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra por la formalidad

-hola Himeji-chan-saludo el rubio tan informal como solía ser

-¡ho! ¡Naruto-kun!-exclamo alegre-¡oigan todos! ¡Naruto-kun vino de visita!-grito eufóricamente al interior de la morada

Al instante salió un joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés de aspecto simple de la misma edad que la chica, también vestido de forma tradicional que de inmediato le dio un apretón de manos al rubio y un medio abrazo

-¡mira es Mario!-dijo a forma de saludo el Uzumaki señalando a otro lado de la casa

-¿y no viene Luigi?-saludo el chico antes de reparar en la acompañante del joven-mucho gusto, soy Akihisa Yoshi-se presentó de inmediato y la pelinegra entendió el chiste de saludo de esos dos por lo que soltó una pequeña risa pero un flash de luz la distrajo y estaba lista para tacar cuando del techo cayó un joven de cabello azul y ojos negros de la misma edad que los demás, con una cámara fotográfica en la mano, le sorprendió a la mujer que el joven también traía un Kimono y se movía con bastante agilidad

-hey Mutsurini-le reprendió el castaño-no le tomes fotos a las personas sin previo aviso, es una ninja, podría matarte si quisiera

-perdón,-se disculpó con su cara siempre seria-Tsychiya Kouta, un placer-le extendió un papel al genin de las espadas que resulto ser la foto de la Jounin recién retratada-serán 2000 ryus-todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca ante tan descarado acto, pero la mano del rubio tomando la foto sorprendió a todos

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamo sonrojada la mayor-¿Qué haces?-pregunto al ver que le pagaba al fotógrafo la cantidad requerida

-nada, es solo que sales muy bien aquí y me gustaría quedármela-contesto siempre sonriente, aumentando el sonrojo de la maestra, mientras todos los demás los miraban de una forma cómplice

-hey Naruto…amigo ¿Quién diría que te gustaban las mayores?-le dijo Yoshi mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del joven que solo sonreía-venga ya, los llevare a su mesa "tortolos"-y los guio al lugar mientras que una sonrojada Kurenai pensaba-"¿Desde cuándo le digo Naruto-kun?" ignorando el hecho de que los llamaron novios y ninguno protesto

Llegaron a su mesa y el dúo se quedó solo en un silencio un tanto incomodo por parte de la Ilusionista hasta que una aparente joven de cabello castaño arriba de los hombros y ojos verdes azulados se acercó con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kinoshita Hideyoshi, yo los atenderé hoy-les dijo con una sonrisa bastante linda

-Hola Hide-chan, te ves tan linda como siempre-le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

La ojirroja lo miro sorprendida de que el coqueteara tan abiertamente a la joven, que ciertamente era bastante linda, pero algo dentro de ella le pico, no sabía porque eso le molestaba, pero lo hacia

-Naruto…kun….-empezó al parecer molesta la chica-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que soy un hombre?!-le grito, aunque las lágrimas y la pose dramática no le daba mucha credibilidad

-jeje, lo sé, sabes que solo lo hago para fastidiarte-le contesto el moreno sonriendo-lo de siempre por favor-le pidió alegre, cosa que hizo sonrojar al autonombrado chico

Tan pronto el sujeto de sexo dudoso se alejó, la ojirroja empezó el interrogatorio

-¿Qué es este lugar?-cuestiono sospechosa

-un restaurante de Sushi, en mi opinión el mejor-le contesto calmado, sorprendiendo a la mujer

-¿Cómo lo conoces, si tu solo vas a Ichiraku's?

-en la semana que Jiji me castigo sin Ramen y con el régimen alimentación de Yugao he encontrado varios restaurantes buenos que visito a menudo-respondió sincero como siempre

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, una chica de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verdes se acercó con la charola de Sushi, tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo alta y vestía igual que los demás incluyendo también su edad

-hola Minami-chan-saludo contesto el ojiazul

-hola Naruto-kun-contesto la chica alegre

-¿y Hideyoshi?-pregunto curioso

-dijo que está enfadada/o contigo y me hizo traerte la comida -respondió poniendo la comida en la mesa-hola, soy Shimada Minami, un placer-se presentó a la pelinegra antes de ir con el rubio y decirle al oído, aunque bastante alto para que la jounin-sensei la escuchara-¿una cita?-pregunto picara como siempre-¿no es muy grande para ti?-eso hizo enfadar a la susodicha que estaba a punto de reclamar

-naa…deberías de conocer a Anko-fue la contestación del joven que le restaba importancia al asunto-hey…¿y Yuuji?

-¿Sakamoto?-confirmo la chica-está arreglando unas cosas con el consejo de restaurantes, volverá para la tarde

-perfecto, gracias-dijo el rubio mientras la pelirroja se alejaba, antes de mirar a su acompañante-empecemos ¿te parece?-le pidió sonriendo, a lo que la maestra de Hinata asintió

Ambos comieron amenamente mientras empezaron a hablar de sus gustos, en especial de los de Kurenai, ya que al parecer ella conocía todos los de el por la Hyuga, por su parte la profesora del equipo 8 estaba asombrada de la sencillez y el interés en ella del rubio, si no fuera porque su conciencia moral la reprendía, podría decir que esta era la mejor cita de su vida

Al acabar su comida, el par se despidió de los miembros del restaurante y regresaron felices al hogar del rubio, ya eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, en opinión de la experta en ilusiones el tiempo se le fue como agua, una vez estando en la casa el rubio fiel a su costumbre le ofreció un vaso de agua, se quedaron en la sala en silencio, mientras Kurenai por primera vez en su vida se mostraba visiblemente nerviosa

-Naruto…-se calló al no saber que subfijo agregarle, su educación le decía que le dijera "san" pero su corazón se estremecía de ganas por nombrarlo con el "kun", sin darse cuenta de que el ojiazul la miro esperando que continuara, cosa que no hizo por estar perdida en su divagaciones

-¿sucede algo, sensei?-pregunto el chico al sentarse al lado de la pelinegra que se sobresaltó al sentir la cercanía del joven

-he….bueno…yo-la jounin amiga de anko se quedó sin palabras y solo se atinó a avergonzar por ello, sin saber que más hacer para no sentirse tan incomoda

-ehh…¿sensei?-llamo un tanto avergonzado el rubio, al parecer sin haber escuchado los balbuceos anteriores de la mujer-¿puedo preguntarle algo?-cuestiono llamando la atención de la ojirroja

-por supuesto-respondió casi de inmediato mirando al rubio

-¿le puedo dejar de decir Kurenai-sensei?-inquirió no muy seguro de si el genin-vera, es que a la única persona que llamo Sensei es a Kakashi-taicho, y la verdad yo a usted no la veo como mi maestra-esto desanimo un poco a la mujer, por razones que ni ella entendió-ya que la veo más como mi amiga, al igual que a Anko-chan o Yugao-chan, así que me preguntaba si la puedo llamar Kurenai-chan…ehh, solo si usted está desacuerdo claro-se apresuró a añadir pensado que el rojo en la cara de la maestra ilusionista de konoha era de coraje

-"Kurenai-chan…"-repitió para si la mujer, aun incrédula, ya que siempre los hombres le rehuían o no pasaban del "san" por su reputación de "reina de hielo" y que el Uzumaki la quisiera llamar así la consternaba

-ehh…bueno…esta…está bien-accedió intentando modular su voz sin despegar la vista del vaso con agua que tenía en las manos

-jeje…¡genial Kurenai-chan!-exclamo feliz el de los bigotes estremeciendo involuntariamente a la amiga de Anko por esa sonrisa tan radiante que le hizo reflexionar sobre lo acontecido en el poco tiempo que tenía con él, en el que había demostrado ser un chico bastante maduro combinado con una faceta inocente que en el resultaba sumamente atractiva, ya que todos los tipos que conocía siempre eran unos pervertidos y narcisistas, su único problema era que aun en edad seguía siendo un niño y eso podría llevarla a tener problemas, aunque ya viéndolo en retrospectiva, ese detalle parecía no importarle mucho a Anko o a Yugao y ciertamente muchos hombres mayores tendían a salir con jovencitas, así que ¿Qué importaba? Estaba tan sumida en sus reflexiones que solo reacciono cuando dos zafiros se posaron mirándola directamente a sus rubís y su frente chocaba piel a piel con la del joven

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamo sonrojándose mientras se sobresaltaba y estaba a punto de caerse del sofá, pero fue detenida por el hombre carcelero del Kyubi que la sostuvo delicadamente en sus brazos con una sonrisa traviesa

-perdón Kurenai-chan-se disculpó sin soltarla-pero parecías muy pensativa y creí que te estabas refriando, lamento si te asuste-le dijo aun sonriendo

-te…te perdono-accedió aun roja la maestra de Hinata, sin atreverse a romper el contacto físico con el rubio ya que le gustaba bastante, así como le encantaba oírlo llamarla "Kurenai-chan" por muy tonto que sonase, estuvieron así un rato, continuando con su conversación justo donde la dejaron en el restaurante, hasta que la hora de la partida de la mujer llego, para desagrado de ambos

-es una pena…pero ha llegado la hora de que me vaya…-anuncio la pelinegra, curiosamente sin mover ni un musculo por separarse del Uzumaki

-ciertamente es muy triste esa noticia-hablo con mucha propiedad el chico, como lo había hecho de repente en toda su plática, levantándose, para desagrado (aun incomprendido) de la maestra-bueno, Kurenai-chan, ha sido un placer tenerte por compañera esta tarde y lamento todos los inconvenientes que te cause-se disculpó amablemente mientras su escucha se ponía de pie aun sorprendida por los repentinos cambios de formalismo de Naruto

Ambos ninjas se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa del actualmente ninja desertor y la ojirroja se detuvo justo enfrente del chico

-fue también un placer para mi estar aquí contigo Naruto-kun-le dijo mientras sentía su corazón comenzar a acelerarse y sin previo aviso le dio un beso al ojiazul, se suponía que iba a ser en la mejilla o al menos esa parecía la intención, pero lo cierto es que se lo dio en la comisura de los labios sorprendiendo al joven espadachín-cuídate y no te escapes para entrenar que aun estas débil, buenas noches-fueron las últimas recomendaciones antes de desaparecer con el sunshin sin darle tiempo de contestar al Uzumaki que se quedó estoico en el marco de la puerta, como le estaba pasando muy a menudo en esos días

Mientras tanto la experta en ilusiones se detuvo en un tejado cercano a repasar sus acciones bastante improvisadas de ese día, primero estaba el hecho de que había rechazado a Asuma de nuevo, a pesar de que se sentía vagamente interesada en él, por ser uno de los guardias del Feudal, lo que se traducía en un ninja muy fuerte, aparte de ser miembro del clan Sarutobi, que era muy reconocido en Konoha, no por nada el Sandaime era el jefe del clan, pero odiaba que fumara tanto y que al parecer solo quería ligársela para llevarla a la cama, como muchos otros hombres que había tenido el "placer" de conocer en su vida, luego el hecho de que había pasado una tarde maravillosa en compañía del niño que se suponía debía cuidar y que había demostrado un grado de intelectualidad bastante elevado para su edad, junto con una gentileza y sencillez enorme, nunca había conocido a alguien así, y eso ciertamente le parecía algo sumamente atractivo, además de que era por momentos bastante maduro pero conservaba cierto aire de inocencia que se le hacía sumamente tierno

-"admítelo, te gusta"-sonó una vocecilla en su cabeza que curiosamente sonaba igual que Anko

-"pero es un niño"-se refuto a sí misma, o a la vocecilla, no estaba segura de cual

-"¿Y?"-fue la contestación de su al parecer voz de la razón-"¿no dicen que el amor no tiene edad? Él ha demostrado ser un chico en un millón, de esos que solo conoces por los cuentos de hadas, es tierno, educado, amable, sencillo y gusta de complacer a la persona con quien este ¿de verdad vas a perder a un partido como ese solo por una tontería como la edad?"-Kurenai de verdad se sorprendió, era un argumento bastante creíble y razonable que le resultaba extraño escucharlo con la voz de la pelimorada

-"lo….lo intentare…"-cedió un poco ante ella-"¿pero y si no le gusto?"

-"oh vamos, es obvio que te quiere ¿de dónde habría salido el "chan" si no?"-le contesto la vocecilla-"pero bueno es tu vida, tu morirás vieja y sola por no querer intentar algo con un chico que es lo mejor que hayas visto en tu vida, solo por la edad"

-"¡hey! Dije que lo haré"-exclamo molesta-"solo lo intentare…me daré una oportunidad con Naruto…solo eso…"-se prometió a si misma

-"si…genial, ahora la pregunta es…¿Cómo se lo explicaras a Anko?"-le pregunto la vocecilla, haciéndola asustarse al imaginarse la reacción de su amiga

-mierda…-susurro mientras regresaba su casa pensando en cómo hacer semejante acto y salir con vida…

…

Era el cuarto día y por asares del destino le tocaba a la pelirrosa del Equipo 7 que llego con un elegante retraso de alrededor de una hora y tan pronto se plantó frente a la puerta comenzó a golpearla fuertemente

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!-exclamo mientras tocaba la puerta de forma tan estruendosa que tal vez despertó a todos los vecinos del edificio-¡despierta y ábreme!

Los gritos y golpes se prolongaron por alrededor de 5 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y un somnoliento Naruto se asomó a ver a Sakura que estaba con su ropa de siempre y traía un cesto de comida en la mano justo con la que no intento derribar la puerta

-hola Sakura-chan-saludo tallándose los ojos abriendo por completo la puerta para dejarla pasar-¿hoy te toca a ti?-pregunto aun semidormido

-sí ¡Pero no pienses mal! ¡Yo solo estoy aquí para agradecerte por salvarme de Gaara!-le dijo bruscamente en cuando entro y se giró para ver de frente al rubio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el torso desnudo del chico que solo llevaba sus pantalones como lo había hecho el resto de la semana-¡¿pero qué haces vestido así?!-exclamo bastante roja-¡ponte algo! ¡Pervertido!-le grito estando a punto de pegarle, pero se contuvo al recordar que el chico aún estaba muy débil y que ella estaba ahí para cuidarlo, no para mandarlo de regreso al hospital, así que solo se limitó a mirar a otro lado aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿he?-pregunto un poco confundido le ojiazul antes de mirar su tórax desnudo-¡ah! Te refieres a mi ropa, si…en seguida me cambio, pero primero me duchare-dijo yendo al cuarto de baño-ponte cómoda-le sugirió antes de desaparecer por la puerta

La pelirrosa solo observo la habitación, a decir verdad era la primera vez que estaba en la casa del chico y el lugar era bastante limpio y ordenado, resultaba acogedor, tenía que reconocerlo, aunque la sala era del tamaño de su habitación era bastante interesante saber que el Uzumaki no era un cerdo como casi todos los hombres, y recordó que en la academia incluso Sasuke no era capaz de levantar lo que tiraba, aunque claro, todas su fans lo hacían por él, pero ella nunca vio a Naruto tirar basura o algo parecido, dejo al cesta en la mesa y se dirigió al sofá a esperar al chico de los bigotes que tardo aproximadamente 20 minutos en salir de la ducha ya vestido, usaba una camisa blanca desfajada y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón negro de vestir y una chamarra negra con una línea blanca que cruzaba los brazos del hombro a la muñeca

-¿desayunamos?-pregunto mirando a la ojiverde que lo miraba de arriba abajo examinándolo-¿sucede algo?-inquirió inquieto por la intensa mirada de su compañera

-nada…es solo que te ves diferente sin el buzo naranja-confeso sinceramente-pero si, desayunemos-estuvo de acuerdo mientras sacaba de la sesta varias cosas-hoy me pase por el hospital antes de venir y pedí algunas cosas para que comieras…

-¿el hospital?-pregunto nervioso el joven-"¿no pudiste pasar por Ichiraku's?"-se preguntó mentalmente

-…y dijeron que esto es bastante bueno para recuperar energía-comentaba mientras sacaba de la cesta varias barras nutritivas, bebidas energéticas y píldoras del soldado, arrancándole una sonrisa nerviosa al Uzumaki, ya había estado tres veces en el hospital y sabia perfectamente a que sabía todo lo que le había traído su compañera de equipo

Horrible

Oh si, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esa comida era para incitar a los que se quedaban a no permanecer por mucho tiempo ahí, so pena de morir de hambre con esas cosas

-¿a qué esperas?-pregunto sentándose en la mesa la ojijade-come lo que quieras

-ok…-contesto no muy seguro de que comer-¿pero y tú que comerás?-pregunto cortes como siempre, esperando que compartiera su tormento con ella

-le pedí a mi madre que me preparara un par de bolas de arroz para almorzar-contesto ella sonriente

-ya veo…-comento no muy alegre el rubio sentándose y tomando una barrita nutritiva-bueno, a comer

Ambos comieron de manera muy tranquila, casi sin conversaciones, pero la mirada de cachorro del joven decía todo muy claro

-¿quieres un poco?-pregunto por fin un tanto harta de que la mirara así

-por favor…-pidió el chico y la pelirrosa le dio un pedazo de uno de los Onigiris

-aunque no deberías de comer esto, la comida del hospital es mejor-debatió al chica aun cuando le daba el trozo

-¿entonces por qué no la comes tú?-reto calmadamente mientras comía la bola de arroz

-porque no soy yo la que necesita recuperarse, además…sabe horrible-admitió la chica del equipo 7

-por esa misma razón es por la que te pido un poco de tu comida, para soportar el sabor del resto-contesto el ojiazul

La comida transcurrió sin más contratiempos y fue hasta el final que el rubio hablo

-jeje, ¿sabes Sakura?-llamo la atención de su amiga-siempre me pareciste linda-confeso sin más, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a la chica

-¡¿pero qué tonterías dices?!-exclamo sonrojándose y levantándose de golpe de la mesa

-la verdad, solo eso-respondió mientras él también se paraba, por alguna razón su mirada se notaba pesada-perdón Sakura, parece que no dormí lo suficiente…-le dijo bostezando y los ojos se le cerraban solos-¿Qué diablos…?

-venga ya, si inclusive dormiste una hora más de la planeada-le regaño la chica de vestimenta rosa dirigiéndose al sofá para sentarse-bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto no estando muy segura de cómo pasar el tiempo-¿jugamos cartas?-le pregunto viendo como el joven se acercaba a ella con el cabello tapándole los ojos-¿Naruto?-llamo a su compañero de equipo que ahora mismo estaba frente a ella sin mover ni un musculo-¿pasa algo? ¿Te cayó mal la comida?-cuestiono preocupada, pero el chico solo se limitó a caer sobre ella tirándola a lo largo del sillón-¡¿Qué te pasa animal?! ¡Pervertido!-exclamó mientras forcejeaba para sacárselo de encima-no te quieras propasar solo por que no te puedo pegar…-le advirtió mientras veía como su cabeza, con los ojos aun sin poder ser vistos se acercaba a ella-no…espera…-suplico al borde del llanto cuando vio la cercanía de sus labios con los del ojiazul-Naruto…no estoy lista…no así-susurro cuando estaban a punto de besarse, solo cerro los ojos esperando el toque de sus labios, pero solo sintió una presión en su hombro

-zzzz…-escucho a su lado, como pudo giro al cabeza para ver al Uzumaki profundamente dormido

-ahh…-suspiro-baka…por un momento me asustaste…-le regaño sonriendo mientras se lograba incorporar con él a su lado, mientras le picaba las mejillas, consiguió sentarse y colocar al cabeza del rubio sobre sus piernas ¿Cómo lo hizo? Bueno, de eso ni ella estaba muy segura, pero ahora estaba un poco más tranquila después de ese incidente mientras veía a su amigo descansar en su regazo, estuvo así por alrededor de 20 minutos viéndolo dormir hasta que comenzó a hablar, más para ella misma que para el chico-¿sabes? Aunque odie admitirlo, desde que nos volvimos compañeros de equipo comencé a admirarte, porque en ocasiones podías ser incluso más impresionante que Sasuke, como esa vez contra Zabuza y tu plan para liberar a Kakashi-sensei…o esa vez en los exámenes Chunnin, podías ser asombroso cuando lo quisieras…por eso cuando me entere que Ino estaba interesada en ti, justo cuando dejaste de llamarme con el chan, debo de admitir que me puse celosa, porque pensé que tú siempre estarías para mi cuando lo quisiera con tus estúpidas y constantes invitaciones para salir, pensé que te tenía asegurado, nunca pensé que fueras tan solicitado y yo de estúpida te deje ir…aun que en ese entonces me parecías un idiota sin remedio que tenía sus momentos, fue hasta que platicamos que me di cuenta de que tú de verdad eras alguien brillante y me empezaste a gustar…-le confeso con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas-pero eso no significa que te puedas propasar conmigo-aclaro mientras jalaba de los "bigotes" del rubio que solo se removió un poco

-Sakura-chan…-dijo entre sueños nuestro joven héroe causando que su compañera y cuidadora sonriera tiernamente

-no tienes una idea de cuan feliz fui cuando me volviste a decir así en nuestra cita…-le fue sincera aun cuando estuviera dormido-…tonto, no pongas esa cara, que haces que de verdad me den ganas de besarte-le dijo mientras su mirada se enternecía ya que el chico comenzó a ronronear aun dormido-¿sabes qué? Como castigo por lo que me hiciste hace rato…-le amenazo mientras se acercaba a el-¿me dejaras besarte?-le susurro ya estando a pocos centímetros de su boca, posos sus labios suavemente sobre los de su amigo, en un beso robado al inconsciente joven, que con el acto comenzó a despertar

-¿Sakura…chan?-susurro al ver los ojos jade tan cerca de el

-¡eck!-fue lo único que pronuncio por la sorpresa la pelirrosa

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mientras se levantaba-¿me quede dormido?

-ba…baka…obvio que si-contesto superando el Shock inicial y mirando hacia otro lado para no verlo a los ojos por la vergüenza

-qué raro…no me di cuenta en que momento me dormí, pero debí de suponerlo por lo que paso…-termino diciendo más para sí mismo que para su escucha

-¿sucedió algo en tu sueño?-cuestiono curiosa por saber que había imaginado su compañero

-¡si, soñé que tú me besabas!-exclamó sonriendo el ojiazul, ocasionando que la ojiverde se sonrojara aún más-pero eso es imposible…-dijo un poco desanimado

-…¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto aun sin mirar al rubio

-porque a ti aun te gusta Sasuke-contesto bajando la mirada un tanto triste-así que no me besarías de ningún modo…-dijo haciendo sentir un tanto mal a la pelirrosa por esa declaración

-yo…-intento responder la joven mientras apretaba los puños para armarse de valor, se giró de golpe y sujeto al ojiazul de los hombros sobresaltándolo-escúchame muy bien Naruto, porque te lo diré solo una vez…-le dijo separándose solo unos centímetros de él y juntando sus frentes-¿ya olvidaste el beso que nos dimos en nuestra cita?-pregunto intentando suprimir el sonrojo causado por la cercanía de sus ojos con los de su compañero de equipo, recibiendo como respuesta una leve negación con la cabeza-¿pensaste que solo fue cosa del momento? ¿Me crees tan fácil como para dejar que un chico me bese en una cita?-de nuevo otra negación-entonces ¿crees que aún me gusta Sasuke?-el chico no dio respuesta, así que armándose de todo el coraje del que fue capaz junto sus labios con los de el en un beso corto pero que transmitía lo que quería-¿crees que aún me gusta Sasuke?-repitió la pregunta en cuando se separó de él y ahora solo negaba con la cabeza por respuesta, sonrió al ver eso-por fin lo entiendes, tú me gustas…no digo que este enamorada de ti, ni que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero si quisiera intentarlo, si tú quieres claro-le confeso ya separándose completamente de el-sé que muchas chicas te quieren pero…-ahora fue su turno de sorprenderse, ya que el rubio la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para besarla, por la sorpresa solo pudo poner sus manos en los hombros del rubio pero después lo abrazo por el cuello y correspondió el gesto

-tú también me gustas Sakura-chan…-le susurró al oído haciéndola temblar como gelatina

-¿en…en serio?-pregunto no muy convencida,

-por supuesto, no eres la tonta fangirl que creí que eras…-se sinceró el Uzumaki, ganándose un leve golpe en el hombro

-baka…-le dijo con una sonrisa la ojiverde

-eres una chica muy inteligente e independiente-completo con una sonrisa el chico, a lo que la Haruno se recostó en su hombro mientras el acomodada su cabeza en al de su amiga y así la pareja paso el resto de su mañana charlando en esa cómoda posición hasta que dieron las doce

-me tengo que ir…-mama me pidió que fuera a recoger algunas cosas-le dijo sin muchas ganas mientras se levantaba

-es una pena…-comento el Uzumaki no pelirrojo también levantándose para abrazarla por la espalda a la sonrojada pelirrosa-gracias por venir Sakura-chan-le dijo al oído sobresaltándola

-ba…¡baka!-exclamo avergonzada la ojiverde mientras se giraba y retrasaba el puño, el ojiazul solo cerro los ojos esperando la bofetada pero en su lugar solo sintió como lo tomaban de la mejilla-te salvaste por ahora Naruto…pero no lo hagas cuando estés sano o te mandare al hospital-le advirtió sonriendo dulcemente, aterrando al chico-¿entendido?-pregunto feliz recibiendo un asentimiento bastante efusivo de parte del chico

-nos vemos luego Sakura-chan-se despidió en cuando ella abrió la puerta

-nos vemos…Naruto…kun-dijo ella sin regresarlo a ver pero siendo apreciable su sonrojo mientras se alejaba y el joven sonreía feliz

…

Habían pasado apenas un par de minutos desde la partida de Sakura cuando un remolino se formó en la sala del rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá y que casi se va de espaldas por el viento creado de la aparente nada

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamo la sonriente Anko apareciendo con el Sunshin y lanzándose sobre el ojiazul para abrazarlo efusivamente con sus pechos en la cara de él, mientras se acomodaba sobre el que aún estaba sentado en el sillón

-¡Anko-chan!-exclamo alegre el chico tomándola inconscientemente por la cintura hecho que hizo sobresaltar a la jounin

-Vaya, parece que el pequeño rubio ha empezado a aprender…-le dijo sonriendo sensualmente para abrazarlo por el cuello-pero muéstrame cuanto has mejorado en esta materia…-y tras esas palabras le dio un beso bastante subido de tono, que increíblemente el ojiazul fue capaz de seguir sin mancharse los pantalones-wow, incluso en esto has mejorado, y eso que soy la única que con la que haces este tipo de cosas…-se dijo a sí misma la pelimorada en cuando se separó del rubio-bueno-continuo poniéndose de pie-aun que desearía poder hacer esto las 8 horas que pasare contigo, no tenemos tiempo, nos tenemos que apresurar si queremos que todo quede listo para la noche…-le dijo desconcertándolo

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué tenemos que apresurarnos?-inquirió curioso mientras la imitaba levantándose

-para la mudanza ¿para qué más?-contesto feliz mientras sacaba varias cajas de un pergamino

-¿mudanza?-seguía prácticamente perdido el jinchuriki-¿de quién?

-¿De quién más? ¡Tuya tontito!-respondió un tanto divertida de ver la cara de confusión de su compañero mientras comenzaba a guardar los utensilios de la concina como ollas y sartenes-¿ya olvidaste que prometiste que después de la guerra te mudarías conmigo?-pregunto simulando estar ofendida, consiguiendo por fin hacer reaccionar al hijo del cuarto

-¡cierto!-exclamo feliz mientras se acercaba a la experta en tortura-lo había olvidado…-confeso mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y tomando una de las cajas comenzaba a guardar toda la comida-pero tardaremos todo el día solo en empacar las cosas…¡ya se! Hare un par de kage bunshins para avanzar más rápido-aviso mientras hacia el sello de manos, pero antes de canalizar el chakra para la técnica un pequeño golpe en la cabeza lo hizo voltear

-ni se te ocurra intentarlo gaki-le reprocho la de la gabardina-aun estas débil ¡así que déjaselo a la gran Anko-sama!-le pidió actuando como niña pequeña, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio al verla crear un par de clones de sombra

Así, el ahora cuarteto comenzó a empacar todas las cosas del departamento del rubio y a sellarlas en pergaminos, claro no sin algunas peleas entre las Anko para ver quien "trabajaría" con el rubio que solo se sentía un tanto aterrado al tener que lidiar con tres tokubetsu jounin

…

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa de nuestro héroe, en la oficina del Hokage se acababa de terminar una reunión entre el Sandaime y sus consejeros, y una vez que el anciano se hubo calmado mientras sus antiguos compañeros de equipo salían del despacho, busco en sus cosas su preciada pipa para destensarlo

-¿Y?-pregunta una voz sacándolo de esa sensación tan placentera que le brindaba la nicotina

Se trataba de él Gamma Sennin que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventada y le miraba seriamente como pocas veces lo hacia

-está hecho, los tuve que amenazar para que aceptaran pero acabaron cediendo, dependerá del siguiente Hokage la decisión de qué hacer con Naruto-explico inhalando hondo el humo del tabaco-lo hare público en la reunión de mañana

-¿y quién será el quinto Hokage?-pregunto curioso el albo-¿ellos lo elegirán?

-mmm…no, aceptaron que yo lo eligiera, y en caso de que esa persona no lo aceptara ellos lo elegirán-contesto tranquilamente-pensaba en que tu podrías tomarlo-le dijo sorprendiéndolo-pero sé que no lo harías, además de que tu primer decreto sería algo sin duda sumamente pervertido, y ellos no lo aceptarían, tuve que proponer a alguien que ellos piensan que nunca tomara el puesto

-no estará hablando de ella…¿verdad?-dijo mirando sorprendido a su sensei-pero ella jamás aceptara el cargo…

-estoy seguro de que lo hará…me juego el pellejo, pero necesito que la busquen, será una misión de rango S y necesito que tú la realices y que lleves a Naruto contigo

-¿al gaki? ¿Por qué?-pregunto desconcertado el peliblanco-aún está muy débil como para ir a una misión así…

-exacto-le corto el mayor-ese es el punto, aun si no consiguieras persuadirla de volver, si logras que lo cure podrá enfrentar lo que ese trio le prepare en dado caso…

-de acuerdo, eso también servirá para cuidarlo ahora que Akatsuki ha empezado a moverse tienes razón, iré a avisarle que mañana temprano partimos-le dijo el Sannin antes de desaparecer al comprender los planes de su mentor

…

Habían pasado ya 5 horas desde que empezara el turno de la jounin y ahora mismo el dúo estaba en la casa de esta, terminando de pintar el que sería el cuarto del Uzumaki, habían terminado antes dada la insistencia del rubio en ayudar con al menos un clon, que los hizo avanzar un poco más rápido; la habitación estaba pintada del color favorito…de Anko, que después de mucho rogarle al ojiazul consiguió su cometido

-bueno, hemos acabado de pintarla-celebro la mujer feliz, tenía puesto un overol blanco que se ceñía a su linda figura con múltiples manchas moradas, también tenía una manchita de pintura en la punta de la nariz y otra más en la mejilla derecha

-genial, ahora solo falta meter los muebles-le aviso el contenedor del zorro, que portaba ahora un overol parecido al de la mujer también manchado de pintura y con algunas partes del rostro en iguales condiciones a las de su ropa

-¿no es genial el morado?-pregunto soñadoramente la Mitarashi con ojos brillando cual estrellitas

-hubiera preferido el blanco…pero no esta tan mal-concordó el ojiazul cuando el toque de la puerta los interrumpió de su labor

-yo voy-aviso el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta-¿Quién?-pregunto antes de abrirla

-soy yo Gaki-le contestaron al otro lado

-¿Ero-sennin?-se dijo extrañado el joven, en especial por la seriedad con que se escuchaba

…

-¿Es broma?-preguntaba una totalmente shockeada Anko en la sala de su departamento frente a un Jiraya sentado con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria-tiene que ser mentira-dijo aun sin salir de su estupefacción dirigiendo su mirada al rubio a su lado que estaba con la cabeza gacha haciendo que su cabello el tapara los ojos-¡no pueden pedirle eso!

-no, esas son las órdenes del Sandaime-le dijo mirando a los ojos de la jounin-Naruto, mañana temprano nos vamos, eso es todo-sentencio mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse

-¡está loco si cree que lo dejare ir!-le grito furiosa la ojimiel-¡no está en condiciones de emprender una misión de esa índole! ¡Aun si es el Tercero el que la ordena, no lo dejare ir!-se giró para ver al chico que seguía en la mima posición como si fuera una estatua-¡dile que no iras!-le suplico con lágrimas en los ojos de la desesperación

-¿buscar al que será el siguiente Hokage?-pregunto con voz seria el rubio ignorando a la de cabello morado

-así es-le respondió el albo-esa persona tiene tiempo fuera de Konoha, es nuestra misión buscarlo y traerlo, en el camino continuaremos el entrenamiento donde lo dejamos-le explico levantándose de su asiento-nos vemos mañana a las 9 en la entrada de la aldea para partir, la misión probablemente dure un par de semanas, tal vez un mes o dos, dependerá de la suerte que tengamos al buscarla, así que si quieres despedirte, te esperare hasta las 10, si no te veo partiré sin ti ¿entendido?

-descuide, ahí estaré Jiraya-sensei-se despidió viendo salir al hombre de la casa después de que asintiera en confirmación-bueno, habrá que apurarse a terminan de arreglar el cuarto, que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-se levantó dispuesto a seguir con sus labores pero la mano de Anko agarrando la suya lo detuvo

-no iras…-sentencio la ojimiel con voz queda

-¿Qué?-inquirió incrédulo el rubio volteando a ver a su acompañante

-no iras-repitió sin cambiar su postura la experta en tortura-no iras a ningún lado, no saldrás de la aldea…

-pero tengo que hacerlo, ya lo escuchaste, es una orden de Jiji y no puedo desobedecerla-argumento el ojiazul

-tu no harás esa misión…-insistió la jounin mirando decididamente a los ojos del gennin

-¿Por qué?-cuestión un tanto molesto el jinchuriki

-porque ni siquiera puedes combatir, aun sigues curándote de tus heridas de la invasión y tu Chakra no está ni al 50%, no puedes hacer una misión de Rango S, además ni siquiera eres un Shinobi, desertaste del programa y aun no te reintegran a el…¡no tiene derecho a mandarte a una misión!-le recrimino en voz alta, ya un poco molesta por la insistencia del rubio

-y sin embargo le ha pedido a Ero-sennin que me lleve, es Jiji, él sabe lo que hace, así que solo tengo que confiar en él, vamos, tenemos que acabar de…

-¡no te dejare ir! ¿Entiendes? ¡No te dejare!-le grito la mujer ya llorando mientras tomaba de los hombros al rubio y lo zarandeaba un poco-¡te perdí durante 6 años! ¡Luego durante 3 días! ¡No quiero perderte para siempre!-exclamo mientras caía de rodillas-no quiero saber que nunca te volveré a ver…yo…no lo resistiría…-dijo mientras intentaba detener el llanto tapándose los ojos, acto que le impidió ver el clásico destello en la mirada de nuestro héroe

-hey…-la llamo mientras se arrodillaba-¿y quién te ha dicho que no regresare?-le pregunto tomándola del mentón para obligarla a verlo

-pero estas débil…casi te pierdo cuando estabas al cien…si ahora te vas…podrías…-intento explicarse, pero su mismo llanto no la dejo seguir

-no deberías de imaginar cosas de esa índole, lo único que harás será frustrarte-le aconsejo sonriendo dulcemente-no importa que tan débil este, yo no moriré de ninguna manera, porque no podría dejar que tu o alguna de ustedes sufriera por mi culpa-la pelimorada lo miro sonreír de esa forma tan tierna y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿me prometes que volverás?-le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie

-¡es una promesa, y tú sabes que nunca rompo una!-exclamo sonriente mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de la mujer y tomarla de las mejilla para besarla de manera tan tierna que hizo que la de la gabardina sintiera que volaba-pero tenemos que terminar mi cuarto, o no tendré donde dormir esta noche-le dijo al separarse de ella y dirigirse al cuarto, pero el abrazo por la espalda de su tutora lo detuvo por segunda ocasión en el día

-si de verdad te iras…-empezó a decirle en su oído-al menos cúmpleme un deseo…duerme conmigo esta noche…como hace seis años…por favor-le suplico apretando su agarre por encima de los hombros del joven rubio

-…-el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas no contesto, solo tomo las manos de su tutora y las separo lentamente de él para girar y sonreírle-claro que si Anko-chan, dormiremos juntos esta noche…-acepto llevándola delicadamente al cuarto de la ninja de mayor rango

-pero aún es muy temprano…no son ni las 8…-susurro desconcertada la pelimorada, aunque no intentaba nada para detener el avance

El ojiazul sonrió de manera traviesa mientras apretaba un poco la mano de la mujer

-precisamente por eso…hay que aprovechar el tiempo-le dijo entrando a la habitación

A los pocos minutos se veía a la pareja metida en la cama de la mayor, que de hecho era matrimonial, el rubio usando solo sus boxers y a la ex aluna del hebi-sennin con un traje corto de top con unos pequeños shorts; ambos estaban bastante cómodos disfrutando del calor que le brindaba el otro

-hace seis años…-empezó de repente el rubio tomando por la cintura a su acompañante sorprendiéndola-no pude darme cuenta de cuando acabamos aquí, pero he de confesar que nunca he estado más cómodo en mi vida-le confeso

La pelimorada no contesto, había soñado con este momento muchas veces desde hacía seis años, sabía que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo a la perfección, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

Esa era la pregunta que tenía la ojimiel, no podía lanzarse directamente a la boca del rubio, por mucho que lo deseara su cuerpo mismo se lo impedía, no tenía lógica alguna, ella, la gran Anko, la "come hombres" de Konoha, no podía dar el primer paso con ese niño, era algo absurdo y sin embargo estaba sucediendo

-¿pasa algo Anko-chan?-pregunto un tanto adormilado el ojiazul al notar que su acompañante no se movía, y en su mismo ensueño rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la mujer

-¿eh?…no nada-contesto mientras se sonrojaba al sentir el tacto piel contra piel, su mente le gritaba que lo hiciera, que se lanzara en picada a los labios del rubio y que no lo dejara dormir en toda la noche, pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que no-solo quería que me abrazaras…-le dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba junto al joven pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Uzumaki que se acomodó un poco y termino en los pechos de la jounin que ni siquiera se inmuto

-buenas noches Anko-chan…-susurro antes de caer dormido plácidamente en esa hermosa almohada mientras pensaba-"esta fue una semana de locos…¿pero que pasa con Shippu y Kurama?"

-buenas noches Naruto-kun-se despidió ella también empezando a dormirse reafirmando su agarre para no soltarlo-"aún es muy pronto, algo me lo dice, esta noche te salvaste Naruto, pero no prometo que sea así la próxima vez"-pensó con una sonrisa al verlo dormir para después darle un beso en la frente y también caer dormida

…

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro rubio amigo se despertó sintiendo una suave opresión en sus labios y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que se trataba de su ahora compañera de habitación

-Buenos días Naruto-kun-saludo tiernamente la jounin-el desayuno está listo y la ducha también, cuando estés listo te llevare a la entrada de la aldea-le aviso con una sonrisa

-gracias…-le contesto el ojiazul mientras se levantaba

Al acabar sus actividades matutinas y vistiéndose para la ocasión con un una copia de su buzo naranja solo que totalmente en negro con la chamarra abierta mostrando la playera de color blanco, el dúo se dirigió a la entrada para la partida del Uzumaki, al arribar al lugar el Ermitaño de los Sapos ya estaba esperándolos

-yo, Gaki, pensé que tardarías mas ¿no te despediste de tus otras amigas?-pregunto mirando a Anko de reojo

-Jiraya-sensei…si con trabajos conseguí que Anko me dejara ir, si me fuera a despedir de las demás, terminaría atado a algún poste para evitar que me fuera…-le contesto con seriedad

-supongo que en eso tienes razón…-estuvo de acuerdo el peliblanco con una gota en la nuca al imaginar semejante escena

-Ne, Naruto-kun, puedes esperar aquí unos momentos, quiero hablar con Jiraya-sama un poco-le pidió la ojimiel sonriendo dulcemente

-de acuerdo…Ero-sennin, no intentes nada pervertido con ella-le advirtió el jinchuriki en cuando el par se alejaba aun poco

Al doblar la esquina de la caseta donde los compañeros de Himari dormían, la princesa de las serpientes estampo con bastante fuerza al Gamma-sennin que se aterro un poco por el aura que comenzaba desprender la mujer

-escuche bien Jiraya-sama, más le vale proteger con su vida a Naruto-kun, porque si me entero que le paso algo en este viaje-le advirtió seriamente-digamos que mis serpientes disfrutaran mordiendo tus partes más blandas…¿soy clara?

Ante tal amenaza el pobre hombre se llevó las manos a la entrepierna mientras tragaba sonoramente y asentía con fuerza

-muy bien…-dijo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba con el chico dejando a un temeroso Sannin que regreso después de cambiarse los pantalones

-es hora de irnos-aviso el albo recibiendo una confirmación no verbal del Uzumaki

-es hora de que me vaya Anko-chan, pero prometo regresar…-le aseguro el ojiazul, a lo que la pelimorada se colocó a su altura y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-más te vale hacerlo, o nunca te lo perdonare-le dijo una vez se separó y se despedía mientras lo veía alejarse

-¡Espera!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Espera un poco!-grito otra voz

El contenedor del Kyubi giro para ver a las dueñas de las voces, ya estando a unos 20 metros de las puertas de la aldea y descubrió que se trataba de las otras 7 chicas que lo había cuidado en la semana, Ino, Yugao, Tenten, Himari, Hinata, Kurenai y Sakura

-¿chicas?-se sorprendió regresando mientras su maestro ya hacia planes de un escape de emergencia-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo supieron que me iba?-inquirió mirando a Himari

-yo les dije…-confeso la pelirroja

-¿y vieron a detenerme?-pregunto seriamente el hijo de la habanero picante

-en absoluto-respondió ahora Yugao que no traía puesta la mascara

-¿Ah no?-pregunto el trio que había llegado primero al lugar francamente sorprendidos por esa contestación

-no-siguió Kurenai-sabemos que hagamos lo que hagamos no te haremos cambiar de parecer, así que entre todas decidimos darte un regalo para que no te olvides de nosotras mientras estas de misión…

-¿eh? ¿y por qué no me avisaron a mí?-cuestiono interrumpiendo ofendida la Jounin especializada en tortura

-oh, lo siento, pensamos que estarías muy ocupada con Naruto-kun ahora que lo llevaste a vivir contigo-le respondió fingiendo desconcierto la Fuyou

-¿…ah…lo saben?-inquirió Anko ahora nerviosa mientras se llevaba la mano derecha su nuca

-¿Quién no lo sabría si utilizaste una serpiente gigante para mover las cosas de la casa de Naruto a tu casa?-contesto con otra pregunta la Anbu Neko

-si…te dije que no era buena idea…-le susurro Naruto a su tutora que asintió estando de acuerdo

-la próxima vez utilizaremos a tus Sapos…-contesto seriamente la mujer

-dejando eso de lado-les interrumpió Ino un poco irritada-solo venimos a despedirnos…

-a desearte buena suerte…-continuo Tenten

-dándote el regalo…que te compramos-dijo tímidamente Hinata

-y a amenazar de muerte a Jiraya-sama si algo te pasa-termino Yugao mirando con seriedad mortal al albo, al igual que sus otras 6 compañeras

El pobre escritor de libros temblaba en un rincón alejado murmurando cosas sobre mocosos que representaban un peligro para su integridad física y senseis que lo querían muerto al darle misiones de ese tipo.

-ok…¿Y cuál es el regalo?-pregunto Naruto intentando no mirar al que sería su maestro por el tiempo que durara esa misión

La Hyuga dio un paso al frente y lentamente saco algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra tapándolo totalmente con las manos

-esto…es…de parte de todas…para desearte la mejor de las suertes Naruto-kun…-le dijo roja como tomate mientras extendía las manos

El Uzumaki recibió el obsequio con su clásica sonrisa, y al observarlo bien vio que se trataba de una pequeña placa que parecía un escudo con la parte de arriba en llamas y en el centro un cráneo (la insignia de Shinigami de Bleach)

-pensamos que un regalo así te gustaría "Shinigami-kun"-le dijo Kurenai sonriendo divertidamente

-muchas gracias Hinata-chan y gracias a todas por este detalle-les agradeció de corazón apretando la pequeña placa antes de colgársela en el pantalón con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-pero es hora de partir, nos vemos cuando vuelva-les dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose de la aldea al lado del ermitaño

-cuídate-le pidió Ino con preocupación

-no te sobre esfuerces-le ordeno Himari en el mismo estado que la rubia

-y regresa a salvo-fue el turno de Yugao con una mano en su pecho

Como toda respuesta el rubio levanto su pulgar indicando que todo estaría bien, después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar en esa misión tan sencilla?

-bien-dijo Anko una vez se hubieron perdido de vista el dúo valeroso de Konoha-Kurenai, tu y yo tenemos que hablar-le dijo mientras regresaba a ver a su amiga qué estaba temblando al saber lo que se avecinaba

-este va ser un largo día…-fue lo único que dijo mientras suspiraba cuando era arrastrada por Anko y Yugao para una conversación sobre cierto ojiazul que acababa de partir

…

Y listo, este capítulo estuvo tan pronto porque ya lo tenía casi completo, pero lo dividí en dos partes, bien, ahora las meras formalidades quedaron atrás y nuestro héroe va en busca de Tsunade, esto será interesante ¿no creen? Bueno, me despido de ustedes gracias por leer este capítulo nos vemos en el próximo, que tardara un poco más ok


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII: Un reencuentro y la Sannin**

Esta tenía que ser la peor mañana de todas, primero al partida de Naruto con Jiraya, luego la charla con Anko sobre sus sentimientos y el rubio, de la cual consiguió zafarse con ayuda de Asuma que pasaba por ahí, el problema vino cuando no la dejo en paz por la próxima media hora con sus insistentes propuestas para salir, ella ya estaba a punto de mandarlo a freír espárragos diciéndole sus verdades pero la presencia de Kakashi luchando con un desconocido los puso en alerta, llegando al rio solo para encontrarse a Kakashi peleando contra ni más ni menos que Uchiha Itachi junto con un renegado de Kiri, el espadachín Gatana Hoshikagi Kisame, por suerte junto con ellos llego Gai y aun sabiendo que tenían la ventaja numérica, dudaba seriamente sí podrían acabar con ellos, no por nada eran renegados de clase S….

Si, sin duda esa no había sido una buena mañana

-¿Dónde está Uzumaki Naruto?-pregunto la voz seria y fría de Itachi que consiguió sacar a Kurenai de sus reflexiones aun estando en posición de combate

-¿para que buscan a Naruto?-contesto Kakashi con Kunai en mano

-no es algo de lo que ustedes se tengan que enterar…-respondió el pelinegro

-para sacarle a su lindo bijuu ¿para qué más?-fue la contestación del sonriente Kisame, consiguiendo que su compañero solo suspirara por unos instantes

Sobra decir que dicha contestación consterno a los jounin, en especial a la experta en Genjutsus

-¿ustedes son Akatsuki?-pregunto con sorpresa el maestro del equipo 7-la organización que secreta de ninjas de alto rango que buscan apoderarse de las bestias con cola

-solo somos miembros, pero si….-respondió fríamente el Uchiha

-¿Saben que tienen mucho valor al irrumpir en la aldea de ese modo?-amenazo Asuma-ni el Hokage ni nosotros los dejaremos salir con vida, no sabiendo cuál es su objetivo

-¿Hokage?-pregunto impresionado Kisame-¿no se supone que Orochimaru lo iba a matar durante la invasión?

-ese era su plan, pero alguien lo detuvo…-le explico amablemente Kakashi mientras sonreía bajo su máscara-y esa persona fue….Naruto

En el punto en que el jounin menciono a el rubio, los ojos de Itachi se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, al tiempo que su boca se asemejaba a una "O", todo por cosa de algunos microsegundos que de haber parpadeado alguien se lo habría perdido, cosa que sucedió con los ninjas de Konoha

-pero parecen que están muy informados al respecto….¿sabrán algo?-comento el hijo del Sandaime sacando su manopla americana mezclada con cuchilla, mentiras Kurenai se posicionaba para apoyo y Gai que se había mantenido serio por primera vez en la vida, se ponían en posición para pelear

-Uchiha Itachi, prepárate para morir-sentencio el peliblanco destapando su ojo izquierdo-no te permitiré que dañes a un compañero y alumno mío

-interesantes palabras de un hombre que tiene el Sharingan gracias a que no pudo proteger a sus amigos-golpeo duramente el pelinegro, cosa que se reflejó en la mirada de Kakashi-veamos si esta vez mantienes tu palabra….-dijo para acto seguido lanzarse a la batalla contra los jounin de Konoha

…

Por otro lado y ajenos a lo que sucedía entre dos miembros de Akatsuki y 4 ninjas de su aldea, Naruto y Jiraya avanzaban con paso tranquilo por una larga carretera de tierra al lado de una gran pradera

-¿entonces a donde vamos y a quien buscamos?-pregunto queriendo por fin deshacerse de sus dudas el rubio, mientras miraba a su maestro que le regreso con seriedad la mirada

-vamos al distrito turístico que esta al Este de Konoha…-le contesto seriamente-ahí empezaremos nuestra búsqueda y sobre a quién buscamos, bueno, lo sabrás cuando la encontremos

-de acuerdo….-contesto no muy convencido el ojiazul cuando se detuvo en seco, el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose resonó por toda su cabeza mientras de repente se sentía un poco más fuerte pero no mucho…sin que se diera cuenta, en ese momento, la punta de Shippu comenzó a tornarse negra sin motivo aparente e inconsistente llevo su mano a su espada al costado de su cintura

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto curioso el peliblanco ante la mirada perdida del Uzumaki

-¿eh?…no nada-contesto distraído tras sentir aquella extraña sensación-"¿qué paso?"-se preguntó a si mismo sin detenerse ni un segundo-"…..no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, el sonido de un cristal estallar no suele ser un buen presagio"-fue lo que cruzo por su cabeza mientras que Jiraya lo seguía mirando de reojo por su repentina exaltación, pero opto por no agobiar al muchacho con muchas preguntas, si era algo importante ya se lo diría después

…

Habían pasado alrededor de un par de horas desde que había tenido lugar su enfrentamiento con los dos miembros de Akatsuki y sobra decir que no les había ido muy bien, Asuma y Gai habían intentado atacar al espadachín Gatana mientras ella y Kakashi intentaban hacer lo propio con Itachi, y ahora mismo el resultado había sido la huida del par de criminales y la caída de Kakashi en estado de coma, Sarutobi y los Anbu habían llegado tarde y no consiguieron evitar el escape de los Akatsuki

Y ahora mismo por eso estaba en la oficina del Tercero dando el informe de lo acontecido

-¿y dices que su objetivo es Naruto?-pregunto el alumno del Segundo hokage seriamente a la maestra de Hinata que asintió con total serenidad

-Sarutobi-sama, pido permiso para ir a traer a Naruto a la aldea-pidió formalmente la Kunoichi sin despegar la vista de los ojos del tercero

-permiso denegado Kurenai-fue la respuesta del anciano antes de suspirar

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamo molesta la ojirroja por tal negativa-¡Naruto-kun está en peligro! ¡Tenemos que ponerlo a salvo de esos criminales!

-y eso hice, sabía que Akatsuki vendría por el aprovechando el estado de confusión, por eso lo mande lejos de la aldea con Jiraya

-¡…un pervertido no protegerá a Naruto-kun!-grito molesta la sensei del equipo ocho

-Kurenai, tu eres una Jounin recientemente ascendida, pero hasta tu deberías de saber que Jiraya es uno de mis estudiantes, uno de los Sannin y el Gamma Sennin, no hay ninja más capacitado para protegerlo, él podría lidiar fácilmente con esos dos y Naruto…bueno, él no es precisamente presa fácil…no cuando puede derrotar al Ichibi y a Orochimaru en el mismo día…-bromeo el Hokage un poco, pero al ver que le semblante de Kurenai no se ablandaba tosió un poco y prosiguió-mira Kurenai, yo también estoy preocupado, pero no podemos hacer de esto un escándalo, confía en Jiraya, él lo protegerá, pero mientras esto acaba te prohíbo que comentes esto con cualquiera que no sea uno de los involucrados-le dijo con voz de mando, a lo que la reina de hilo asintió no muy convencida cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe revelando a un muy agitado Gai

-¡Hokage-sama!-exclamo alarmado-¡Uchiha Sasuke ha ido a la persecución de su hermano…!

….

Por su parte, el dúo valeroso llegaba a la zona Turística, mientras avanzaban Jiraya no podía mantener los ojos quietos y observaba descaradamente a toda chica que se paseaba cerca suyo para vergüenza de Naruto

-dios ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso …?-pidió con vergüenza simulando no conocerlo cuando un grupo de chicas pasaron cerca y el las vio descaradamente y ellas le regresaron una mirada nada amigable-¿o por lo menos ser un poco más discreto?

-¿Qué?-exclamo frustrado el Sennin, si era por la poca reacción del sector femenino o por la petición de Naruto nunca se sabría-¿quieres que yo, Jiraya el Galante, deje de perseguir al género femenino?

-no, solo pido que Jiraya el "Babeante" deje de actuar así con cada chica que pasa junto a él…-corrigió indignado el ojiazul

-un infante como tú no entiende de las maravillas que una bella mujer aporta para el alma de un hombre ¿quieres ser libre? ¿Quieres sentirte en paz con el universo? ¡Entonces ama a una mujer! Y como soy el sabio de los sapos y mi deber es estar en paz con la naturaleza ¡tengo que amar a todas las mujeres! jajajajajaja-declamo mientras hacía poses raras y terminaba gritando, ganándose una mirada de odio de todas las chicas que estaban por el lugar mientras Naruto solo murmuraba un "trágame tierra" y negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de su sensei y mientras que seguía riendo como pervertido él se alejó un poco para que nadie lo vinculara con el viejo si lo llevaban a la cárcel y en su retirada choco con una chica, muy linda de no más de 25 años, de lindo cabello negro y grandes ojos pardos, que al verlo le sonrió de manera sumamente dulce

-hola angelito ¿Estás perdido?-le pregunto con ternura, consiguiendo que el chico se sonrojara al instante

-eh…uh….ah…no…-contesto cohibido mientras desviaba la mirada para no quedar embobado viendo a la joven chica-yo solo….estaba buscando a mi abuelito…-contesto sabiendo que teóricamente ya no era un ninja y la falta de su banda lo demostraba por lo que no podía alardear diciendo cosas como: "estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento" o algo así

-¿enserio?-pregunto asombrada la chica-entonces yo te ayudare a buscarlo…¿cómo es?-pregunto mientras le sonreía

-pues es alto, tiene el cabello blanco y es un pervertido…-contesto de inmediato el chico

-¿no es el?-le pregunto señalando hacia el Sennin que seguía haciendo el ridículo frente a todos

-me gustaría que no….-murmuro el chico con cansancio

-pues parece divertido, vamos-le dijo tomándolo de la mano como si fuera su hermana mayor y jalándolo hacia donde estaba el albo-señor…¿he cómo se llama?-inquirió susurrándole a Naruto

-Jiraya-respondió no muy seguro de lo que pasaría a continuación

-¡Jiraya-san! ¡encontré a su nieto!-exclamó la chica moviendo la mano para llamar la atención del escritor que de inmediato los miro, primero observando a Naruto con curiosidad por el hecho de que le habían dicho que era su nieto, y después se fijó en la hermosa señorita que lo acompañaba

No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando el hombre ya estaba junto a su discípulo nombrado nieto y la hermosa mujer

-hola mucho gusto bella dama-saludo con galantería impropia del viejo rabo verde que era en realidad-le agradezco enormemente el haber encontrado a mi nieto, estaba muy preocupado cuando desapareció, no sé qué hubiera hecho de no encontrarlo-comento mientras Naruto lo observaba con mirada plana en un silencioso "no me jodas"-¿cuál es el nombre de la salvadora de mi nieto?-le pregunto con sinceridad….totalmente fingida

-bueno, mi nombre es Etsuko, un placer Jiraya-san y….-miro con duda en sus ojos al rubio que solo sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, lo cual sonrojo un poco a la chica

-soy Naruto, ¡hola Etsuko-chan!-exclamo sonriente

-ustedes no son de por aquí ¿cierto?-comento mientras empezaban a caminar

-en efecto, estamos de vacaciones y planeamos recorrer todo el país del fuego-comentó con tranquilidad Jiraya

-¿y de donde son originarios?-interrogo la mujer que aun sujetaba de la mano a Naruto y el no oponía resistencia alguna

-de Konoha-contesto feliz el ojiazul-¿y tú nee-chan?

-¿yo? Yo soy de este distrito, nunca he salido de esta ciudad-respondió de manera automática lo que hizo que Jiraya entrecerrara los ojos

-ya veo…-dijo al aire el peliblanco-¿entonces puedes recomendarnos un buen Hotel para pasar la noche?-inquirió con una sonrisa

-claro, síganme-dijo sonriente la mujer mientras los guiaba a una posada bastante modesta pero que contaba con aguas termales, lo cual le encanto a Jiraya y a Naruto, por distintas razones

Entraron al lugar a registrarse y tan pronto el encargado les dio la llave se acercaron a Etsuko que los esperaba afuera

-bueno ¿tienes planes para esta tarde Etsuko-chan?-pregunto con su fingida galantería el Gamma Sennin

-no, en realidad no-respondió con una sonrisa la joven

-entonces ¿por qué no te invito unas copas para agradecerte tu ayuda?-le sugirió el hombre a lo que Naruto solo le miraba con la ceja alzada

-estaría encantada-fue la contestación de la pelinegra sin dejar de sonreír

De inmediato Jiraya le paso las llaves a su "nieto"

-no me esperes despierto-le dijo con su sonrisa pervertida sin que la chica pudiera verlo

-….¿sabes que te empiezo a odiar, no?-comento como si nada el rubio

-lo podrás hacer cuando seas mayor de edad-fue la respuesta del sabio de los sapos mientras le revolvía el cabello con un gesto paternal haciendo que Naruto suspirara

-si me entero que le intestaste hacer algo pervertido a Etsuko nee-chan te maldeciré los brazos como lo hice con Orochimaru-le advirtió consiguiendo que su maestro tragara saliva antes de mirar a la chica-nos vemos después Etsuko nee-chan, no tomes demasiado o mi abuelo podría intentar propasarse contigo-le advirtió sonriendo, así que no se sabía si era broma o era enserio

-tranquilo Naruto-kun, no tomare mucho-le contesto con calma la joven, por lo que Jiraya maldijo su suerte-nos vemos luego-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y comenzando alejarse con el Sannin

Tan pronto los vio desaparecer entre al multitud, Naruto solo suspiro y se fue a la habitación a dormir un poco en lo que volvía su maestro de haberse quedado un poco más hubiera visto a Sasuke pasar corriendo buscando otro Hotel donde preguntar por el rubio y su maestro, pasando el lugar de largo al verlo más como una casa que un hotel

Ya en la habitación el rubio quedo dormido por un par de horas, y al despertarse opto por ir a relajarse en las termas, se había quitado la chamarra y la playera cuando unos fuertes golpes a la puerta lo detuvieron

-¿servicio a la habitación?-pregunto curioso el chico mientras solo se ponía su chamara dejándola abierta y se dirigía a la puerta, oyendo de nueva cuenta los fuertes golpes-¡ya voy!-exclamo un tanto irritado-¿pero qué les pasa a estos tipos?-se preguntó en un susurro mientras abría la puerta

Solo que no contaba con lo que vio

Frente a él, un chico de unos 18 tal vez 19 años, con las mismas facciones que Sasuke solo que más marcadas por la edad, de cabello negro a los hombros atado en una pequeña coleta en sus espalda, el protector de Konoha en su frente rasgado, una túnica negra con nueves rojas y lo más imponente era sus ojos que eran el Sharingan con los tres tomoes demostrando la madures completa de la técnica ocular era imponente y aterrador, pero Naruto no estaba asustado, estaba en shock total

-"¿Lo conozco….?"-pensó el Uzumaki con los ojos como platos-"…se parece a Sasuke"

-Naruto-kun-dijo el pelinegro con vos fría y seria-acompáñanos afuera un segundo ¿quieres?

Como hipnotizado, el rubio obedeció y salió al pasillo, con la mente totalmente llena de pensamientos

-"esa voz…..yo la conozco…estoy seguro que la conozco….¿pero de dónde?"-eran las palabras que ocupaban su cabeza mientras su subconsciente trabajaba a niveles peligrosos intentando recordar a esa persona frente a el

¿-oh….este es el niño Kyubi?-pregunto un tipo con apariencia de pez, que estaba detrás del pelinegro, su piel era azul y sus dientes parecían de tiburón, además de que portaba una espada enorme en su espalda-no es la gran cosa….-dijo con burla sonriendo

Naruto dejo sus recuerdos por unos instantes al escuchar lo dicho por el de piel azul, esos tipos sabían del Kyubi y algo le decía que no estaban ahí para felicitarlo por eso

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto con cautela sin despegar la mirada del ojirrojo

-eso es algo que no te incumbe niño, así que será mejor que obedezcas o de lo contrario te rebanaremos en pedazos muy pequeños….-respondió el de la espada

-no lo podemos matar Kisame-le recordó de manera cortante el más humano de los dos

-cierto….pero podríamos córtale las piernas para que no intente escapar…-aclaro con burla mirando al ojiazul que solo tembló con terror en su mirada, no por lo que le dijo el tipo sushi, si no por el hecho de que sabía que no podría con ellos en su estado actual

-no haremos nada de eso de ninguna manera-regaño el pelinegro a su acompañante antes de mirar al rubio con frialdad-descuida Naruto-kun, solo has lo que te diga y todo saldrá bien…

Esa frase, esas palabras…fue lo único que necesito el jinchuriki para que su mente encontrara lo que buscaba

Flash Back:

Era su tercer cumpleaños, ¿cómo lo recordaba?, la verdad no tenía idea, siempre pensó que era normal, ahora creía que tenía algo que ver con Kurama, pero él lo recordaba todo a la perfección, el punto era que recordaba esa noche, los dueños del orfanato habían salido por el festival de celebración por el 3er aniversario luctuoso del Yondaime Hokage y muerte del Kyubi, y a él lo habían dejado encerrado en su alcoba sin motivo alguno mientras que a todos los demás los llevaban al festival para que se divirtieran; debían de ser como las 12 de la noche y él no podía dormir por la emoción y el coraje de no poder estar en el festival mientras oía los fuegos artificiales que resonaban por toda la aldea, las luces alumbraban todo el pueblo en un lindo espectáculo multicolor, los gritos de alegría se dejaban escuchar como una muchedumbre enardecida cerca del orfanato…..¿muchedumbre enardecida cerca del orfanato?

EL pequeño rubio subió al armario que había en su cuarto, donde guardaba la poca ropa que tenía, para poder ver atreves de la ventana y lo que vio lo aterro al instante, en efecto una multitud avanzaba hacia el orfanato con paso decidido armados con antorchas y trinches (cliché….cof…cof)

Era obvio que Naruto no sabía qué hacer en casos así, nunca antes había estado en una situación parecida, no que él tuviera memoria de sus otros dos cumpleaños, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse bajo la cama mientras escuchaba el seguro de la puerta principal correrse, las pisadas enardecidas de la gente subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación y el pistilo de su puerta corriéndose al tiempo que la gente no paraba de gritar cosas como "Acabaremos a ese demonio hoy" "por fin terminaremos lo que empezó el Yondaime" "Es hora de hacer pagar a ese demonio por todo el dolor que nos causó"

La puerta casi voló por la fuerza con la que fue abierta de inmediato el pequeño ojiazul pudo ver los pies de mucha gente en su cuarto conteniendo la respiración para no ser encontrado

-¿dónde está? ¿No dijeron que ese demonio estaba aquí encerrado?-escucho preguntar una voz de un anciano

-está aquí, nosotros lo encerramos en esta habitación-escucho contestar a la encargada del orfanato-debe estar escondido-de inmediato escucho como su ropero era destrozado y vio caer los trozos de madera al piso, para su mala suerte uno reboto en el suelo y consiguió pegarle en la mejilla

-itai…-mascullo sujetándose la mejilla lastimada, pero para su desgracia eso fue suficiente para que los agresores lo encontraran

-¡aquí esta el demonio!-grito un aldeano volcando la cama con fuerza, dejando al descubierto al aterrado niño que solo se arrastró hasta una esquina del pequeño dormitorio

-no….por favor….no me hagan nada….-suplico con lágrimas en los ojos el aterrado infante mirando como las personas se preparaban para atacarlo con todo lo que tenían al alcance

-cierra la boca demonio, hoy pagaras todos tus crímenes-le grito un aldeano mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo levantaba-los años anteriores estabas bajo el cuidado del hokage, pero este años eres todo nuestro…

-pero…yo…no….yo no he hecho nada-protesto el rubio que se quedaba sin aire intentando quitarse el agarre del hombre

-eso díselo a tu creador, demonio-le susurro con cizaña mientras preparaba su puño para empezar con la masacre

Pero antes de que pudiera tocar al niño, cayó al suelo de golpe, soltando a Naruto que cayó con el trasero, mientras sus ojos miraban para adentro de su cráneo mientras la saliva se volvía espuma en su boca y comenzaba a convulsionarse

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué has hecho demonio?-grito aterrada una mujer al ver el estado del hombre

-yo…yo no he hecho nada….-dijo con temor el Uzumaki volviéndose a arrinconar en la esquina

-maldito monstruo….-dijo otro hombre mientras se acercaba con otras tres personas, pero apenas si habían dado un paso al frete, cayeron al piso en el mismo estado que el primero hombre

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un hombre de mediana edad mirando a sus amigos en ese estado-¿Qué le sucede?

-les he causado muerte cerebral con uno de mis Genjutsus…-se escuchó una voz en el salón que no era de ninguno de los presentes-a cualquiera que intente ponerle un dedo encima a ese niño, le sucederá los mismo, así que retírense por su bienestar

-¿Qué haces imbécil?-exclamo una aldeana con furia-¿no ves que solo queremos deshacernos de una vez por todas de ese monstro que arruino nuestras vidas? ¡Por culpa de esa bestia perdí a mi esposo!-le grito a la voz mientras señalaba a Naruto-¡merece morir! ¡Y si no lo entiendes entonces solo eres un adorador del demonio!

Ante tales acusaciones, un Anbu con mascara de comadreja apareció con un Sunshin de cuervos entre el niño arrinconado y los aldeanos, Naruto solo pudo observar su pelo negro en una coleta baja

-si lo pones de esa manera…-empezó el hombre sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer, al parecer el hombre había entendido sus razones y los dejaría acabar con el engendro-supongo que sí, soy un adorador del Demonio…y no dejare que ninguno de ustedes le ponga una mano encima-dicho eso tomo su máscara y la ladeo para que solo fuera visible su lado izquierdo, abrió sus ojos revelando el Sharingan en todo su esplendor y todos los imbéciles fueron cayendo como moscas

Al terminar de hacer su labor, se giró para ver al pequeño que solo intento retroceder un poco más pese a que la pared se lo impedía, levanto su mano derecha y la empezó a acercar lentamente

-no me hagas nada….-pidió el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando sintió algo cálido en la mejilla, abrió sus ojos para ver el brillo verdoso antes de que el hombre retirara su mano

-listo, no pasa nada-le dijo con gesto tranquilizador el Anbu antes de girarse para ver al pueblo-al parecer los ninjas que piensan igual que todos ellos ya vienen-dijo al aire asustando al pequeño, lo regreso a ver y le revolvió el cabello para que se tranquilizara-descuida Naruto-kun, solo has lo que te diga y todo saldrá bien…

Fin del flash Back

-Itachi….aniki….-susurro con los ojos como platos y una mueca desencajada del asombro el pobre chico, esa revelación le vino como un buen golpe con un ladrillo, ante él estaba el hombre que lo había sido todo para él, aquel al que consideraba un padre, el que lo había hecho ser lo que era y el hecho de verlo ahí, frente a él, con su Hitai-ate rasgado, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, bueno, digamos que fue una pastilla muy difícil de digerir

-are…¿se conocen Itachi?-pregunto un poco confundido el pez con piernas sin perder su sonrisa cínica

El pelinegro observo al rubio por algunos instantes, que le parecieron una eternidad al chico que estaba pendiente a lo que diría su casi padre, Itachi estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando alguien los interrumpió

-¡ITACHI!-se escuchó el rugido de un Emo…que diga, de un chico, por lo que los tres giraron al final del corredor donde Sasuke aparecía con una mirada demente-¡Te matare!-exclamo jalándose la solapa de su playera dejando ver como actuaba el sello maldito mientras aparecía el Chidori en su mano Izquierda para lanzarse contra el pelinegro mayor destrozando toda la pared del lado de su técnica

Se levantó una nube de polvo que al ser dispersada dejo ver como Itachi tenía sujetado por la muñeca a Sasuke habiéndolo obligado a impactar es técnica en la pared, antes de apretar el agarre ocasionando un quejido del menor que saco de trance al rubio

-"ahora"-pensó sacando de su bolsa ninja varias Kemuridama (bombas de humo) que ya traía en su equipo desde que Jiraya se lo compro y las arrojo al suelo generando una densa cortina de humo

-Mierda Itachi, el chico se escapa-le aviso el espadachín a su compañero

-ve tras él, yo me encargo de "mi pequeño hermano"-le ordeno el pelinegro antes de lanzar al menor contra la pared-en seguida te alcanzo, solo no lo mates-le dijo acercándose a su hermano tomándolo por le cuello

Mientras que Naruto de un salto se lanzó a su habitación donde agarro sus espadas que estaban sobre la cama y giro a tiempo para bloquear el corte de la enorme espada vendada del renegado de Kirigakure

-Interesante, nadie menciono que también usabas espadas….-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre azulado-espero que esto sea por lo menos entretenido-le pidió ejerciendo presión sobre las espadas del chico que solo sonrió

-por supuesto que lo será, cabeza de pescado…-contesto antes de dejar de cubrirse con Meihou sosteniendo la espada de su enemigo con Shippu que usaba en la derecha mientras enterraba la espada roja en el suelo consiguiendo sacar una mirada curiosa de Kisame-Funka no chi…-el Uzumaki dio un gran salto hacia atrás, rompiendo una ventana para caer justamente en el jardín que daba al bosque que rodeaba el distrito turístico mirando el torrente de sangre convirtiéndose en lava destrozando el techo del lugar-"espero que eso consiga llamar la atención de Ero-Sennin, puedo darle pelea a este tipo, pero si Itachi se une…"-dejo de pensar al ver caer al dueño de Samaheda frente a él ahora sin la túnica de su organización

-eso ha sido interesante mocoso…supongo que no me decepcionaras…-le dijo sonriendo con la espada al frente

-espero que tu no lo hagas….-le contesto con una sonrisa confiada tomando a Shippu con ambas manos, sabía que era un error dejar a Meihou en la habitación pero era la única forma de salir de ahí, así que tendría que ideárselas para ir por ella-"veamos…..el principio básico del Toboe no Shiro…"-intento recordar sin despegar la vista de su oponente que no dejaba de sonreír

Se lanzó al ataque con un corte descendente, que el hombre azulado esquivo haciéndose a un lado listo para golpear con el mango de su espada en la nuca del rubio

-"siempre mantener distancia con tu oponente para poderlo manejar y nunca depender solo del filo de la espada"-pensó con determinación el ojiazul agachándose para dejar pasar el golpe y girar en el suelo intentado cortar a la altura del ombligo a su oponente que dio un salto para poner tierra de por medio, pero no lo dejo descansar, de inmediato se lanzó contra el Akatsuki que solo atino a poner su arma como defensa ante el corte en horizontal del rubio que tras el impacto dio un paso para tras y volvió a su guardia-"listo, el primer golpe siempre es importante en una lucha a campo abierto"-pensó satisfecho con su ataque el chico mirando al espadachín seriamente, siendo que este solo lo miraba con su sonrisa

-interesante Kyubi-boy-felicito el hombre de piel de pescado-pero esto apenas comienza-y tras esa frase se lanzó contra el rubio para intentar rebanarlo con Samaheda pero el chico se limitó a esquivar los ataques con saltos, giros y bloqueos agiles y elegantes

-¿tú eres de Kirigakure y también un espadachín?-pregunto interesado el rubio saltando sobre la espada y parándose en ella, cuando su sentido le alerta le dio un fuerte aviso de peligro por lo que salto a tiempo para evitar que sus pies fueran perforados por las espinas que salieron de la espada-¿Qué clase de espada tiene escamas…?-dijo al aire al contemplar bien el arma del hombre

-así es Gaki, soy uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (7 Espadachines ninja de la Niebla), Hoshigaki Kisame-dijo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa mientras lo veía caer a unos metros de distancia-y esta es Samaheda, y tú eres mi presa el día de hoy….

-por favor…me comí a tus hermanos en el bufet del restaurante al que pasamos esta mañana mi maestro y yo-se burló con media sonrisa que hizo que la de Kisame disminuyera

-tienes pelotas, tengo que admitirlo, pero hacen falta más que palabras para detenerme-le advirtió blandiendo a Samaheda antes de lanzarse al ataque que de nuevo fue evadido por el de Konoha saltando-….esos trucos no funcionaran más…deja de huir ¡Suiton: Suikoudan no jutsu! (Estilo Acuático: Técnica del misil de Tiburon)-exclamo el azulado lanzando el tiburón que avanzo directo a Naruto que seguía en el aire, que al ver la técnica lanzo un espadazo al aire que se convirtió en una cuchilla de viento

-¡Demon Uindo!-la ventisca afilada disipo por completo al tiburón de agua mientras el Uzumaki caía unos metros aún más atrás por el impulso inverso de la técnica, tan pronto toco suelo en cuclillas, intento levantarse rápidamente avanzando contra el ninja de Kiri pero su mismo cuerpo se lo impidió al sentir como si chocara con una pared mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica no muy fuerte que lo recorría de pies a cabeza

-"¡aun no estoy bien!"-pensó alarmado cuando vio a su oponente saltar en el aire

-¡Lento!-exclamo el dientes de tiburón con su espada ya elevada lista para descender con la intención de aplastar al chico que por la posición y la cercanía con su enemigo no tenía el espacio para un corte

-"no dependas del filo de tu espada siempre"-ese pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza del chico y de inmediato con ún giro de su muñeca coloco en grip invertido su Katana y levantándose con fuerza de voluntad conecto un puñetazo con el mango de la espada en el estómago del renegado que no se esperaba esa clase de movimiento y termino perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones y por ende hizo que soltara su espada mientras Naruto solo giraba rodeándolo para terminar a su espalda regresando su arma a la posición normal listo para cortar al hombre que se deshizo en agua

-¿un Mizo Bunshin?-dijo al aire buscando con la mirada de donde vendría el siguiente ataque, que cayó desde el aire con la intención de aplastarlo por lo que rodo a un lado dejando pasar la espada que creo un cráter de considerable tamaño antes de que Kisame cayera al suelo

-eres bueno niño, tengo que reconocerlo…¿quién te enseño?-pregunto el ninja de mayor edad mientras veía al rubio ponerse de pie sin un rasguño a pesar de ya llevar alrededor de 5 minutos peleando con él, lo cual era muy difícil

-eso es secreto Sushi con patas-contesto con seriedad inusitada el de los bigotes mirando de reojo su habitación donde estaba-pero no es hora de hablar…¡luchemos!-pidió/grito lanzándose al ataque de inmediato el ojiazul intentando hacer filetes de pescado, con cortes rápidos y precisos que el Nuke-Nin apenas podía bloquear ya que a cada segundo los golpes se hacían más fuertes

-"¿Qué le pasa a este chico?"-pensó curioso el hombre pez antes de poner distancia de un salto quedando cerca de un árbol

-"¿Qué te sucede Shippu?"-se preguntó también mentalmente el usuario de dicha espada un poco confundido pero sin dejar de mirar a su oponente-"estas más agresiva que de costumbre…como si quisieras probar sangre cuando antes"-le dijo mirando su espada con ahora cerca de un octavo de la punta negro, al notar ese cambio en la coloración desvió su vista un segundo, suficiente para Kisame

-aun no aprendes todo ¿eh?-le dijo apareciendo junto a él con la espada sujeta con ambas manos y retrasada lista para corlarlo, lanzo el golpe y el rubio solo fue capaz de poner su propia arma como defensa, lo cual evito que lo cortara, pero no evito que saliera volando directo contra el edificio de la posada, atravesando una pared que daba a la cocina

-"mierda…"-pensó adolorido el Uzumaki levantándose del suelo solo para ver salir a los empleados corriendo mientras Kisame entraba por el agujero creado por el caminando lentamente a su posición con su espada al hombro, de inmediato se levantó aun con Shippu en su mano y tomo pose para seguir con la pelea

-¿aún no estas satisfecho?-pregunto con burla el de Akatsuki bajando su espada listo para el ataque

-que va….si esto solo ha sido el aperitivo…-respondió sonriendo el joven antes de saltar a una mesa donde tenían los vegetales para cortar y lanzarse desde ahí con un corte en caída que el ninja renegado bloqueo con su espada antes de intentar patear al chico en el estómago que se hizo para atrás rompiendo el contacto de armas solo para terminar de espaldas a la estufa del lugar

-jo….¿cómo saldrás de esta? Creo que te asare un poco antes de llevarte con el jefe-dijo divertido el hombre levantando su espada

El rubio instintivamente puso su mano libre en la mesa junto a la estufa encontrándose algo

-"Recuerda Naruto, somos ninjas, todo está permitido en una batalla de vida o muerte"-resonó en su mente las palabras de Jiraya, y aun que Kurama y Shippu le habían dicho que él era un guerrero, en su estado actual no había forma de ganar con solo su fuerza

-lo siento señor, ¡pero la comida aún no está sazonada!-le grito el chico tomando lo que tenía al alcance de su mano, lo cual resulto ser una botella de salsa de soya cuyo contenido impacto directamente en los ojos del Kiri-nin que al sentir el contacto de tan sensible zona con el condimento, no pudo evitar soltar un quejido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara para intentar quitarse la salsa dándole tiempo suficiente al Uzumaki para saltar sobre él y darle una patada en la espalda mientras caía, empujándolo contra la estufa que seguía prendida, consiguiendo frenarse al sentir el calor, Kisame miro con rabia al rubio que solo se ponía en guarda con Shippu

-te pasaste mocoso, te cortare en pedazos antes de llevarte con el líder…-mascullo furioso el shinobi espadachín de Kiri antes de lanzarse a cumplir con su palabra con un corte descendente que el ojiazul bloqueo poniendo su arma en horizontal sobre su cabeza sosteniéndola con ambas manos por el mango, consiguiendo soportar el ataque por unos instantes hasta que el hombre azulado aplico más fuerza al corte, consiguiendo que los pies de Naruto se hundieran en el concreto para después no poder soportar más y terminar cediendo

La pared de la cocina se tiño de carmesí con la sangre de Naruto que ahora mismo estaba recargado en la pared opuesta de donde estaba Kisame, con la chamarra y la camisa rota en parte del hombro izquierdo mientras comenzaba a mancharse con su sangre

-¿Qué sucede Kyubi-boy?-pregunto con burla el miembro de Akasuki-no me digas que eso fue todo….que pena…-dijo con dicha emoción emulada por unos instantes en su mirada-acabare con esto para llevarte con Itachi e irnos lo antes posible…-Suiton: Goshokuzame (Estilo Acuático: Cinco Tiburones comedores)-lanzo el ataque el hombre de mayor edad creando 5 tiburones que salieron de sus dedos y se dirigían implacables y a una velocidad sorprendente contra Naruto que sujetaba su hombro lastimado antes de preparar su contraataque

-¡Ryuyasha!

El corte ascendente que creo una ráfaga de la misma trayectoria lanzo al tiburón del centro directo al techo, destrozándolo por completo y ocasionando que los pedazos de concreto cayeran sobre los tiburones disolviéndolos

-tsk…-chasqueo la lengua el espadachín de la niebla aun con su sonrisa, ese chico tenía talento y era bueno, tal vez demasiado bueno, pese a notarse en desventaja por alguna razón que desconocía, pero la inventiva y al capacidad de usar su entorno en una lucha era sorprendente, ¡demonios! La salsa de soya había sido fenomenal aunque le había ardido como el infierno

EL nuke-nin dejo de pensar cuando vio que entre los escombros del techo caía también algo, una espada roja que reconoció como la que había usado para ese ataque tan extrañó en la habitación, no pudo seguir rememorando cuando vio cómo su pequeño objetivo se lanzaba al frente en carrera rápida tomando la espada con la derecha siendo que había cambiado su espada blanca a la izquierda antes de lanzarse contra él, por instinto puso a Samaheda para el choque que nunca llego, Naruto había saltado sobre él y usando el brazo izquierdo pese a no poderlo mover con libertad, lanzo un corte con la intención clara de decapitarlo que el hombre evadió agachándose y girando para lanzar el tajo con su arma siendo que de nuevo lo impidió el ojiazul usando su espada como apoyo,

Naruto salto cayendo de nuevo a la espalda de Kisame y lo corto por la mitad con precisión usando a Meihou

Pero tan pronto lo atravesó de costado a costado, el Akatsuki se transformó en un refrigerador de su tamaño que cayó en dos piezas al suelo, dándose cuenta del fallo, el discípulo del Gamma Sennin giro esperando el ataque que le llego desde arriba justo sobre su ya lastimado hombro izquierdo

El dueño de la espada enorme sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio como el brazo del chico caía al suelo con todo y arma, solo para estallar en humo revelando la parte de superior del refrigerador anteriormente cortado, solo que ahora con otro corte por la mitad

-….-el hombre de piel azulada solo miro la espada blanca en el suelo y sonrió dándose cuenta de que era la real cuando su sentido de alerta shinobi reacciono obligándolo a saltar para evitar dos cortes rojos que impactaron en la estufa frente a él que empezó a derretirse como si le hubieran echado un ácido súper corrosivo-¿qué diablos….?-pregunto al aire extrañado de tan extraña técnica al aterrizar

-Kirikizu Noworareta (Corte maldito) otra de mis técnicas especiales-contesto Naruto atrás del hombre, con el brazo izquierdo aun pegado a él mientras sostenía la espada roja en su derecha solo para blandirla y señalarlo con la punta-esto aún no acaba Same no Feisu (cara de tiburón)-le advirtió para después lazarse contra el en un intento de acabar con su vida

El choque de espadas fue inevitable, solo que esta vez Naruto no podía hacerle frente a su oponte al no usar su brazo izquierdo

-"al parecer si conseguí cortarlo un poco más antes de que hiciera el cambiazo"-pensó el hombre al darse cuenta de que su rival no usaba su brazo izquierdo; no paso mucho tiempo para que lograra adelantarse en la lucha de fuerzas consiguiendo que el rubio se alejara de un salto para poner tierra de por medio

-"piensa Naruto"-se dijo a si mismo mirando fijamente al dueño de una de las 7 espadas más poderosas del mundo ninja, claro, sin contar las suyas, que solo se limitaba a esperar su siguiente movimiento con un sonrisa por lo divertido que le resultaba todo esto-"el concepto principal del Tsume no Guren (Garra Carmesí)….Nunca des marcha atrás, siempre intenta despedazar a tu oponente, hazlo o carga con la vergüenza"-termino haciendo brillar sus ojos en determinación y apretando su espada roja, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó en un suspiro-"esto acabara mal, pero no tengo opción"-fue su ultimo pensamiento para después lanzarse contra el compañero de Itachi colocando su espada en grip invertido, recargando la parte sin filo en su antebrazo a la hora del contacto con la espada del Aoi no Same (tiburón azul)

-ohh…-dejo soltar un leve gesto de sorpresa al darse cuenta de la táctica del chico, ya que ahora usar todo su cuerpo para ejercer la presión contra su espada, siendo que el solo usaba la de su brazo derecho, el problema era que aun con solo su brazo era capaz de manejar la fuerza aplicada por el ojiazul con todo su cuerpo, de un rápido movimiento de Samaheda, elevo al chico, lanzándolo y olvidándolo a atravesar el techo-….quizá me pase de fuerza…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer en un Sunshin acuático y reaparecer en el techo del edificio donde Naruto lo esperaba poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su espada

-….va…mos….-dijo el chico con voz entrecortada por el cansancio y con el sudor ya recorriéndolo por todo el cuerpo al terminar de ponerse de pie, esta vez al ponerse en guardia lo hizo en la pose clásica de Kendo, sujetando a Meihou con ambas manos para correr hasta el bijuu sin cola y lanzar un corte descendente que bloqueo el hombre con su espada, quedando casi a la misma altura por la inclinación del techo

-estas acabado chico…ríndete, ya no te quedan fuerzas-le alentó seriamente el hombre, sin burla, simplemente señalando un hecho

-no….lo…creo…-mascullo el rubio aplicando aun más fuerza, ocasionando que de su hombro brotara más sangre-¡aaaahhhhhh!-exhalo con fuerza antes de gritar-¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!

Tras esas palabras, para Kisame fue como si un martillo gigante lo golpeara, ya que solo vio una ráfaga negra con tintes rojos salir de la espada del Uzumaki y segundos después estaba

en la planta baja incrustado en el centro de un cráter de unos 2m de diámetro mientras el dolor comenzaba a recorrerlo

Por su parte el rubio, solo quedo de pie en el techo por unos segundos antes de terminar con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo (techo) respirando entre cortadamente por el cansancio que se hacía evidente en su cuerpo

-"mierda…¿y ahora qué?"-pensó intentando calmar su respiración-ya no tengo fuerza para seguir haciéndole frente al Same no Feisu…y el estúpido de Ero-Sennin no aparece por ningún lado…estoy jodido"-maldijo su suerte por no poder seguir en esa batalla, que como todo un guerrero estaba disfrutando, se llevó una mano al hombro y fue cuando sintió un recuadro en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta que estaba la altura del corazón y entonces lo recordó:

Flash back

Justo al salir del hospital en compañía de sus amigas para ir a Ichiraku's a celebrar su dada de alta, se encontró con el Sandaime que lo miraba alegre y con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara

-Yo Jiji ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con alegría siendo que traía a Anko abrazada de su brazo derecho pese a ser más alta que él y a Ino en su brazo izquierdo

-solo quería darte un regalo por haber salido del hospital-le contesto al anciano extendiéndole un paquete pequeño

-¿Qué es?-cuestiono tomándolo sin que Anko lo soltara, para después observarlo

Se trataba de un pastillero de tres compartimientos parecido al que usaban los Akimichi para sus píldoras del soldado especiales, siendo que este también tenía tres pequeñas píldoras solo que estas eran negras

-son píldoras del soldado especiales, están hechas para el Hokage en caso de una emergencia, yo no suelo usarlas y pensé en dártelas-contesto el Sandaime sin dejar de sonreír

-¿solo tres?-inquirió un poco decepcionado el ojiazul

-no te confundas Naruto, esas pastillas son muy especiales, cada una equivale a un frasco entero de las convencionales-le contesto mirándolo seriamente-creo que te servirán-dijo casualmente diciéndole con la mirada todo lo demás

-ok, gracias Jiji-dijo el chico al darse cuenta del porque le daba tal cosa

-nos vemos-se despidió el Tercero regresando a la torre para seguir con el maldito y mil veces condenado papeleo

Fin del Flash Back:

-"más le vale a Jiji que esto funcione"-se dijo sacando el paquete y tomando una píldora para tragársela-sabe fatal…-dijo por lo bajo en cuando se la comió, de repente y sin aviso, su chakra salió de golpe creando un aura alrededor de él, su energía como siempre era blanca, solo que ahora tenía tintes negros en las puntas de los picos de energía formados a su alrededor-"me siento genial"-pensó alegre al sentir el dolor de su cuerpo irse, incluyendo el del corte del hombro, con un salto se aventó por el hueco dejado por Kisame y cayo ágilmente en la recepción viendo al tipo anfibio que estaba recargado en el mueble de recepción con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria con Samaheda a su lado derecho

Se mantuvieron mirándose directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, asombrosamente el antiguo miembro de las filas de Kiri estaba serio, había sentido el poder liberarse hacia unos segundos atrás, lo que significaba que el tercer round empezaba y esta vez de espadachín a espadachín, cosa que Naruto capto

¿Por qué? Porque si dicen que los hombres se entienden atreves de sus puños significa que entre espadachines se entienden con sus espadas y a pesar de que para Naruto era el primer duelo formal con alguien que se llamaba espadachín se daba cuenta de eso, el hombre frente a él solo buscaba retos y eso le agradaba, y al parecer le había demostrado que era alguien digno de enfrentar, partiendo desde el simple hecho de que también usaba una espada por lo que ahora se lo estaba tomando en serio

-Tardaste demasiado-fue lo único que dijo poniéndose en guardia con su espada al frente

-lamento la demora Kisame-san-se disculpó con seriedad colocándose en pose de Kendo-pero es hora de continuar con la pelea-le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos desafiándose a hacer el primer movimiento

Una leve brisa resoplo colándose por una ventana abriéndola un par de centímetros antes de cerrarla de golpe, golpe que resonó por el lugar y fue la campana de inicio para reanudar su duelo, solo que ahora sería diferente

El choque de espadas cruzadas se hizo justo en medio del vestíbulo, esta vez las fuerzas estaban parejas mientras los contendientes no dejaban de verse a los ojos en una batalla aparte para ver que voluntad prevalecía

Pese a la diferencia de tamaño, el Uzumaki deslizo por la parte derecha de Samaheda su espada mandándola al suelo que se agrieto al imparto, mientras giraba utilizo el mismo impulso para lanzar una patada a la cara del Shinobi Gatana que bloqueo con su brazo derecho antes de girarlo para atrapar el pie del chico y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación

El rubio giro en el aire y cayo de cuclillas solo para lanzarse a reanudar su ataque con un corte en diagonal de derecha izquierda que fue bloqueada por la gran espada de su oponente, sin embargo esta vez no se produjo el choque de fuerzas, si no que reboto y termino unos pasos alejado del cara de pescado

Haciendo uso de una habilidad asombrosa, mientras rebotaba realizo medio sello con la mano libre y un clon apareció a su lado, siendo que de inmediato se lanzó con un Kunai a por su rival que intento córtalo por la mitad pero fue esquivado por el clon mientras el original recobraba el equilibro y lo atacara desde un punto ciego, solo para ser interceptado por un clon de agua armado con una espada similar a la de él hecha del mismo elemento

-Mizu no Yaiba( Espada de agua) dos pueden jugar el mismo juego-le dijo el clon que lo había interceptado mientras el original se lanzaba contra el clon del ojiazul

-bien, chúpate esta…-le reto sonriendo mientras aplicaba más fuerza ante el choque de su espada contra la copia de agua-Akai no Kosen (Rayo de Luz Roja)Lo siguiente que vio la copia de Kisame fue que la espada del rubio brillaba y lo siguiente que supo era que ya se estaba hundiendo desde su hombro derecho hasta su corazón, sin poder pensar más desapareció volviéndose un charco mientras Kisame lanzaba un corte contra su clon que salto para esquivarlo pero no conto con los cinco tiburones que lanzo el azulado que consiguieron atraparlo deshaciéndolo al instante

En ese momento el hijo del Yondaime se dio cuenta de algo importante, necesitaba a Shippu, es decir, podía apañárselas contra su adversario, pero solo eso, no conseguiría ganarle por que no estaba acostumbrado a solo atacar y sin tener una espada con la cual defenderse y a veces contraatacar y eso era Shippu, su defensa; sin seguir pensando en eso, lanzo varios kirikizu Nowoareta contra el Hoshikage y esquivo los cortes con agilidad, pero estos al impactar no derritieron las cosas, solo las reventaron levantando una cortina de humo que el ojiazul aprovecho para escabullirse a la cocina, se deslizo directo al comedor y se metió debajo de la larga mesa con mantel donde se servía el buffet, avanzo rápidamente por debajo del inmueble hasta que sintió el peligro, se detuvo justamente para ver pasar frente a él la espada de Kisame volando en pedazos de madera por todas partes

-no pensaste que te escaparías tan fácil ¿eh?-pregunto con diversión el hombre mirando al chico arrodillado debajo de la mesa-el buffet se cierra, gracias por venir-le dijo levantando su espada con la intención de aplastar otra vez la mesa solo que ahora junto con el

Naruto reacciono por instinto y se lanzó hacia delante dando una voltereta para seguir de cuclillas, solo para levantarse y lanzar un corte girando a su derecha, ataque que Kisame esquivo saltando utilizando su espada como apoyo, pero Naruto no quería cortarlo, solo quería distraerlo para correr en dirección a las cocinas, siendo que tan pronto entro al sitio donde anteriormente habían peleado pudo ver su espada blanca en el suelo junto a un pequeño charco de su propia sangre, de un salto tomo su arma girando en el aire para caer de pie y girar justo a tiempo para bloquear un poderoso torrente de agua que barrio con el llevándolo de regreso a la pradera donde empezaron su enfrentamiento

-cof…cof….-tosió para sacarse un poco del agua que había entrado a sus pulmones antes de mirar aparecer a su adversario caminado lentamente hacia el con la espada al hombro, volviendo a tener esa sonrisa divertida en el rostro, solo que ahora no era de burla, era de diversión total

-Mizurappa (Onda Violenta de Agua)-dijo entre dientes el hombre de Akatsuki-¿Ya dejaste de huir Kyubi-boy?

Naruto solo sonrió y se colocó en posición de batalla, esta vez con sus dos espadas en una pose simulando un arco y una flecha (la del capitán Ukitake de Bleach)

-en efecto Kisame-san, es hora de retomar nuestra batalla-contesto sonriendo con confianza y determinación pero no con arrogancia-te demostrare mi estilo de pelea único en el mundo el Shiro Kitsune no Kagitsume-le advirtió antes de lanzarse directo contra el ex ninja de Kirigakure

-veamos si es bueno ese estilo tuyo-respondió con una sonrisa el hombre poniendo a Samaheda para recibir el impacto pero solo vio como Naruto lanzaba al cielo su espada roja, elevo la vista por la sorpresa bajando su guardia al ablandar el agarre de su espada, consiguió ponerle atención a su rival solo cuando lanzaba la estocada, bloqueo por instinto con su espada recobrando el agarre pero se olvidó por completo de la espada que estaba en el aire hasta que la escucho rasgar el viento en un zumbido, se hizo a un lado para dejar que se clavara en el pasto pero Naruto la sujeto justo antes de que eso sucediera tomándola en grip invertido y lanzando un corte en horizontal que creo una onda roja en el viento que avanzo implacable contra su oponente con intenciones inciertas

El shinobi renegado salto la onda de poder roja elevando a Samaheda para el ataque, pero solo vio como el rubio lanzaba un corte con la espada blanca

-¡Demon Uindou!

La onda ahora blanca avanzo contra el teniéndolo a su merced al no tener como evadirla

-Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu-el tiburón de agua creado en el aire detuvo el avance de la onda de viento provocando que el agua salpicara por todas partes dándole al pasto la apariencia del rocío de la mañana pese a ser alrededor de la 1 de la tarde; de entre las gotas de lluvia salió la figura del cara de tiburón que lanzo un implacable ataque contra el ojiazul, o al menos al lugar donde había estado momentos antes, ya que el chico se había lanzado a un lado para evadir el aplastante golpe

Extrañamente el miembro de Akatsuki no siguió con su ofensiva, si no que opto por poner tierra de por medio sorprendiendo al chico, pero todo tubos sentido con el siguiente ataque

-Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu-el gigantesco dragón de agua avanzo aterrorizante directo al chico que solo clavo a Meihou en el pasto y tomo a Shippu con ambas manos mientras se ladeaba como si estuviera utilizando un bate de beisbol

-"si tanto quieres cortar Shippu, más te vale hacerlo bien"-pensó el rubio viendo al enorme reptil Dragón de estilo oriental que abría la boca dispuesto a "tragárselo"-¡Doragon Rongu Katto (Dragón Long Cut, Corte largo del Dragón)!-grito mientras "bateaba" al dragón siendo que su espada lo cortaba justo por la mitad teniendo que mantener la fuerza debido a la fuerza de la corriente interna del ataque, cuando el dragón finalmente desapareció puso rodilla en suelo por el esfuerzo realizado mientras todo el campo se volvía una laguna por la cantidad del líquido que contenía la técnica

-"Maldita sea….eso fue como intentar cortar la corriente de una cascada…."-pensó con un ojo cerrado por el estrés muscular antes de tomar a Meihou con la derecha y ponerse de pie ante la cara desencajada de Kisame-bien Kisame ¡es mi turno!-aviso sin contemplaciones sacando de su letargo al ninja de rango S que solo se puso en guardia antes de ver al chico desaparecer para sentir un potente golpe contra su espada que lo obligo a atrasar una pierna-"wow…resistió un Nadegiri, sin duda es poderoso"-se dijo mentalmente mientras sostenía con fuerza su espada roja contra la del ninja espadachín

-¿eso es todo rubio?-pregunto intentando provocarle el hombre mayor-por dios, una buena bronca requiere de una buena torta "a quién demonios engaño, ese golpe ha sido el más duro que me han dado en mucho tiempo"-termino mentalmente sacándole una sonrisa al chico

-por supuesto que no es todo….¡Getsuga Tenshou!-exclamo mientras su espada brillaba y una gran explosión cubría todo el lugar-¿Are? ¿Qué sucede Kisame? ¿No te atreviste a intentar probar suerte con mi ataque y te diste a la fuga?-pregunto Naruto entre el humo al no sentir a su oponente-¡Ya es hora de que te demuestre todo mi poder!-dijo firmemente mientras se concentraba y de un segundo a otro una corriente de viento salida de su cuerpo se llevaba todo el polvo y el agua creada por su anterior técnica, tan pronto eso sucedió, el acompañante de Itachi salió desde un charco de agua alejado de la zona de impacto y se lanzó contra el jinchuriki enfrascándose en un duelo de espadas, siendo el atacante el hombre buscado por la aldeas ninja mientras le contenedor del Kyubi se limitaba a bloquear los embates de la enorme espada

La imperiosa danza mortal ejecutada por ambos espadachines fue detenida al momento en que Kisame lanzo un corte descendente que fue bloqueado por las espadas del de chamarra negra estando en forma de cruz justo arriba de su cabeza

-tengo que decirlo gaki, eres bueno-elogio con una sonrisa el de piel azulada ejerciendo más fuerza en el corte

-gracias….no eres el primero que me lo dice-contesto el chico contrarrestando el ataque mientras sus pies se hundían debido a la tierra vuelta lodo por el agua

-me lo imagine…-respondió al tiempo que las escamas de Samaheda salían estando a punto de clavarse en la cabeza del chico que aplico más fuerza y consiguió alejarlas antes de que lo atravesaran-pero muéstrame que más tienes…-pido mientras su mirada mostraba ansiedad

-claro….Kakitsune no Saiga (Colmillos Destructores del Zorro de Fuego, y si, cierto pelirrosa tenía ganas de golpear a alguien con marcas de zorro pese a no conocer a ninguno)-sus espada brillaron un segundo cuando el rubio aplico más fuerza consiguiendo empujar a su oponente mientras de ambas espadas salían ondas cortantes que se dirigían implacables hacia el Hoshikage que bloqueo con su espada antes de trazar varios sellos

-veamos qué haces con esto…Suiton: Suigadan (Estilo Acuático: Balas Colmillo de Agua)-del agua de la tierra salieron varias púas que se situaron en círculo alrededor del Uzumaki aparentemente imposibilitando su escape antes de lanzarse directo contra el chico con la intención de volverlo un alfiletero viviente

-Mangetsu no Mai-susurro el chico cruzando sus brazos en defensa para empezar a cortar todas las púas de agua con una precisión extrema dejando en shock momentáneo al nuke nin de Kiri

-"¿Qué diablos es este niño?"-pensó alarmado al ver tal despliegue de habilidad

Una vez que todas las púas fueron debidamente deshechas por los cortes el dueño de las Katanas de color se mantuvo firme desafiando con la mirada al Shinobi Gatana

-vamos, aún no hemos terminado-le advirtió para lanzarse de frente contra el hombre que rápidamente creo un clon que tenía una espada de agua y entre los dos empezaron a intentar hacerle frente al chico con una serie de ataque encadenados, lo increíble era que ni así conseguían ganar terreno frente al chico que se deshacía del clon de agua que era rápidamente remplazado por otro

Kisame intento cortar por la cintura al rubio que salto elevando las rodillas hasta sus hombros, de inmediato su clon apareció desde su espalda con un corte en caída que el chico bloqueo con la espada roja y utilizo la blanca para apuñalar en el hombro al Kisame original antes de recibir un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando directo contra un árbol, cortesía del clon

-…me has sorprendido Gaki, no muchas personas son capaces de lastimarme como tú lo has hecho-felicito Kisame orinal mientras su clon se deshacía, traía a Shippu enterrada hasta la mitad de su hombro, atravesándolo por completo, con su mano derecha dejo a Samaheda y se sacó la espada atacante de un tirón haciendo brotar al sangre, solo para aventar el arma que se clavó en la pared del hotel y avanzar hacia el jinchuriki

El rubio solo se puso de pie dispuesto a continuar con su pelea y de repente sintió como todas las fuerzas lo abandonaban, regresando el dolor irracional en todo su cuerpo, aun más en su hombro lastimado, el imitador de tiburón se dio cuenta de cómo el chico perdía el color y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y su sonrisa desapareció

-qué pena….parece que toda la energía que sacaste de la nada tenía límite de tiempo, cosa que ya expiro….es una lástima, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes, descuida, ya no te cortare las piernas, solo te dejare inconsciente al borde de la muerte para irnos-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el levantando su arma que lo distinguía como uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla dispuesto a acabar con la batalla

-"Maldición, maldición, maldición, reacciona….estúpido cuerpo, reacciona"-pensaba con desesperación viendo al que sería su captor y posible verdugo si no hacía algo pronto

-Despídete Uzumaki Naruto-sentencio el hombre lanzando el corte final al chico que con pura fuerza de voluntad consiguió interponer su única espada bloqueando el corte

-no me rendiré…maldita sea…¡no acabare aquí!-exclamo tensando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo sacándole una diminuta sonrisa a su adversario que solo aplico más fuerza

-aun a punto de morir no te rindes ¿eh?-dijo mientras el chakra fluía por su cuerpo generando un aura azulada con la imagen astral de un tiburón alrededor de él causando que los pies del rubio se hundieran en el suelo hasta los tobillos

-¡me rehusó a perder!-grito exasperado aplicando fuerza para resistir el embate, sin darse cuenta de que su energía salía de su cuerpo generando un aura blanca que de a poco se volvía negra-¡no perderé!-sentía como cada uno de sus músculos comenzaban a dolerle con el efecto de una liga al romperse, y como cada uno de sus huesos se agrietaba en su desesperado intento de defenderse pero eso no le importó, solo una idea ocupaba su mente-"GANA"-su aura se volvió por completo negra y la imagen astral de una máscara con apariencia de calavera (la máscara de hollow de Ichigo) se dejaba ver

-"wow…pensé que la energía se había ido de su cuerpo"-pensó sorprendido el de Akatsuki mirando a los ojos del chico que mostraban una determinación enorme y noto algo raro, algo raro e inquietante: pudo ver en primera línea como los ojos azules del rubio se volvían de un amarillo amatista mientras su esclerótica se tornaba negra

Mientras que Naruto no se daba cuenta de eso, ya que su mente estaba ocupada solo por una cosa, como si solo estuviera hecho para ello, cuando pudo escuchar algo más dentro de su cabeza, casi como un ruido de fondo

-"Ya no me sirves, desaparece"

-¡AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito el ahora ojiamarillo mientras su espada se inundaba de su energía negra y con una fuerza sobre humana conseguía vencer, por primera vez en el duelo, a la espada de Kisame, lanzando un corte hacia el cielo que creo una gran onda negra que avanzo hasta perderse en el firmamento

Decir que el ninja tiburón de Kiri estaba impresionado era un eufemismo equivalente a decir que Jiraya no era un pervertido, que Kakashi era el hombre más puntual de todos o que Gay era una persona normal, todas juntas

Ambos contendientes se mantuvieron quietos por algunos segundos, mirándose a los ojos, pero a diferencia de otras veces, el asombro combinado con una pisca de terror era visible en los orbes de Kisame, mientras que la seriedad y cierta crueldad era visible en la mirada del rubio

-¿Qué eres?-fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre de piel azulada antes de que un pelinegro con la túnica de Akatsuki apareciera en escena llamando la atención de los dos usuarios de espadas

-se ha acabado el tiempo Kisame, es hora de irnos-dijo seriamente mirando al rubio disimuladamente-¿aún no lo acabas?-pregunto mirando bien a su compañero solo para darse cuenta de la enorme herida en su hombro la apariencia cansada y asombrada de su compañero, dirigió su mirada al chico antes ojiazul y lo vio sujetando su espada roja listo para lanzársele encima y reparo en su mirada ahora amarilla-¿Qué se le va a hacer?-pregunto sin emoción alguna-te ayudare a acabar con esto…-aviso con claras intenciones de realizar una secuencia de sellos para iniciar el ataque

-¡Rasengan!-resonó la voz de Jiraya que apareció en un borrón de velocidad impactando una esfera azulada en el estómago del pelinegro que se deshizo en cuervos que se reunieron junto al de Kiri volviendo a formar al Uchiha

-es una lástima….no pensé que se daría cuenta tan pronto-dijo tranquilamente el chico renegado de Konoha mirando aparecer al Gamma Sennin con una mirada seria mientras cargaba a Etsuko en su hombro izquierdo-es hora de irnos, te has salvado esta vez Uzumaki Naruto-advirtió con su voz carente de toda emoción solo para desaparecer deshaciéndose en cuervos

-vuélvete fuerte Naruto….estaré esperando por la siguiente pelea-sonrió el hombre tiburón sorprendiendo al Sannin mientras el rubio solo regresaba la sonrisa, antes de que pudieran hacer algo despareció volviéndose agua

Sin que Jiraya pudiera terminar de procesar toda la información escucho el sonido de alguien caerse y giro para ver como su alumno terminaba de rodillas respirando agitadamente

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto de inmediato mientras revisaba la herida de su hombro, no sabía mucho de medicina, solo los primeros auxilios así que se apresuró a atender la herida aun sangrante del chico arrancando un pedazo de la misma ramera del joven

-si…-respondió con voz agotada mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad solo que su azul ahora era más pálido, sujeto a Meihou para levantarla y fue ahí cuando paso

Su espada se deshizo completamente; cayo en pedazos toda la hoja y cuando los pedazos de metal tocaban el césped estos se volvían polvo dejando solo la Tsuka de nuevo en la mano del chico, ante la mirada atónita de Maestro y alumno, aun más la del alumno

-"Kurama….espera….¿que sucede?"-pensó alarmado y sin darle tiempo de acabar con el vendaje a su mentor, se levando apresuradamente y avanzo hasta Shippu para sacarla de la pared, al tomarla sintió como aún más energía era drenada de su cuerpo hacia la espada que paso de ser blanca con la mitad superior negra a volverse completamente oscura mientras la separación entre la hoja y el mango se fracturaba y se caía a pedazos dejando solo la figura de una suástica (ya saben por dónde va al idea ¿no?)-"Shippu…no….Zangetsu…¿Qué diablos?"-fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras desenterraba y miraba su "nueva espada" antes de que todo se fuera a negro de repente

Jiraya consiguió atrapar a su joven discípulo antes de que se lastimara con el piso, sin saber muy bien que sucedía, solo término de vendar el hombro del chico antes de que un borrón verde se hiciera presente

-Jiraya-sama, Akatsuki…-empezó el del peinado de tazón alarmado

-viene a por Naruto….-completo seriamente el hombre tomando a su desconocido ahijado en brazos

-sí, y Uchiha Sasuke…

-vino detrás de su hermano…-volvió a terminar por el-llegaste tarde, el Uchiha está en el pasillo de arriba, y Akatsuki se dio a la fuga, llévate al Uchiha de regreso a la aldea, si estas tu aquí, significa que Kakashi resulto lastimado al intentar frenarlos ¿no?-cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del hombre del expandes por lo que solo suspiro-dile al Sensei que Naruto está bien y no se preocupe, que "logre" ahuyentarlos y que seguiremos con el encargo-le ordeno avanzando al interior del hotel

-pero Jiraya-sama, Naruto-kun…-intento decir algo el maestro de Lee al ver el estado del Uzumaki pero una mirada del peliblanco fue suficiente para que saltara por la ventana destruida para salir al pasillo donde el Uchiha próximamente-Emo-vengador Sasuke estaba tirado cerca de una pared con la mirada perdida, lo sujeto a su espalda justo cuando el Sennin de los sapos apareció en el pasillo con el rubio, con un gesto de cabeza se despidió para desaparecer con otro borrón verde

-"Maldición…"-pensó el hombre llevando a acostar a su ahijado-"si no hubieras sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener una pelea con Kisame, probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de protegerte…perdónenme Minato, Kushina, por una parte estoy asombrado de que pudiera defenderse de un renegado de clase S, pero por otro, no lo pude proteger…"-eran los pensamientos confusos que llenaban la cabeza del hombre que solo suspiro dejando al rubio en la cama-"les prometo que no volverá pasar, lo juro por mi honor, no dejare que otro de mis estudiantes muera"

Time Skip: 2 días después.

El Uzumaki empezó a abrir los ojos con la tenue luz que se filtraba, se levantó lentamente solo para percatarse de que estaba sin nada de ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, solo una venda sujetando su hombro y su torso, también se dio cuenta de que no era la cama del hotel donde habían pedido hospedaje, sino estaba solamente sobre un futon y que a juzgar por la luz brillante que se filtraba por la ventada del cuarto pudo deducir que eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana; con calma inusitada se levantó pese al dolor que eso conllevaba, fue entonces cuando la puerta de la alcoba se abrió para dar paso al único alumno del Sandaime que seguía frecuentando la aldea

-oh Naruto-dijo el hombre un tanto sorprendido viendo al ojiazul de pie mirándolo-me alegra que despertaras, pero no deberías de moverte aun…-aconsejo entrando al lugar

-al diablo con eso Ero-Sennin-dijo con una brusquedad rara en el-¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido esta vez?

-solo dos días-respondió de inmediato el albo no muy seguro de la actitud del chico

-¿Dónde estamos?

-en una posada en el camino que lleva a la frontera con Kumo

-¿A dónde vamos?

-a una ciudad que está a un día de camino a pie

-¿Y qué esperamos?-fue todo lo que dijo el chico tomando su chaqueta negra al ver que solo estaba esa prenda-¿y mi playera?

-la use como venda para detener la hemorragia hasta que pudiera conseguir vendas, por lo que quedó inservible

-maldición…-fue todo lo que dijo el chico poniéndose la chamarra sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo antes de salir de la habitación

Luego de unos cuantos minutos el Dúo Valeroso se encontraba de camino rumbo a la cuidad en un raro silencio ya que Naruto solo miraba al cielo hasta pasando el medio día

-Ero-Sennin-llamo el chico no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir

-¿si Naruto?-inquirió el hombre con curiosidad

-ese ataque que ocupaste con Itachi-nii…he…con ese miembro de Akatsuki…-se corrigió de inmediato ladeando la cabeza

El alto del dúo solo suspiro, temía que eso pasara y ahora que había sucedido ya no había marcha atrás

-¿así que lo recuerdas he Naruto?-cuestión levantando al mirada al cielo ganándose solo una mirada incrédula del Uzumaki

-entonces….-intento seguir pero su voz se quebró impidiéndoselo

-si….él era Uchiha Itachi, antiguo Anbu de Konoha….el Anbu "Itachi" que te cuido desde que saliste esa noche del orfanato…-le dijo la verdad sabiendo que de nada servía la mentira, no cuando la persona que te cuido intentaba matarte-hace cerca de 5 años se marchó de la aldea tras masacrar a todo su clan y dejar vivo solo a su hermano menor, Uchiha Sasuke, tras eso se unió a la organización secreta de renegados de Clase S Akatsuki, cuyo trabajo es reunir a las bestias con colas capturando a sus Jinchuriki para fines desconocidos…-le resumió con cierta lastima en su mirada

-ya veo….-contesto de manera ausente el chico perdido en sus divagaciones-y….oye…ese ataque que utilizaste contra el…

-¿te refieres al Rasengan?-pregunta con cierta alegría al saber de su interés en la técnica de Chakra

-hpm, si-respondió no muy seguro el chico-fue un ataque asombroso….y yo….bueno…

-¿quieres que te lo enseñe?-fue directo al grano el Ermitaño al darse cuenta de la timidez del chico

-¿podría…?-el chico miro con duda al anciano, habiendo probado tantas veces el rechazo en cuando pedía ayuda

-por supuesto Naruto, de hecho era mi plan originalmente asique no tenías que pedirlo-respondió restándole importancia el albo dándole una sonrisa al joven que le miro sorprendido por unos instantes

-¿en serio?-pregunto aun sin poder creérselo el chico

-por supuesto…¿para qué crees que te traje?-cuestiono de manera retorica el albo-desde que te entrene me di cuenta de que no sabes muchas técnicas, así que te la enseñare…-le explico mientras llegaban a un pequeño pueblo que estaba en pleno festival-y este será un buen lugar para empezar…

Al pasar por el lugar notaron el ambiente alegre que albergaba el lugar, avanzaron entre el carnaval mientras Naruto actuaba como lo que era, un niño, ya que no paraba de mirar asombrado todos y cada uno de los puestos por los que pasaban, sacándole una sonrisa al peliblanco

-"puede que haya salvado al Sensei de Orochimaru y que acabo con más de 200 ninjas él solo, o que incluso se enfrentó contra un renegado de clase S aun sin estar totalmente bien, pero sigue siendo solo un niño"-pensó Jiraya con una sonrisa al ver la actitud tan parecida a la de Kushina cuando era niña y tuvo su primer carnaval e Konoha-"no cabe duda, es su hijo"

Siguieron avanzando cuando el estómago del Uzumaki rugió cual Bijuu alertando a todos a 5 metros a la redonda aun con el ruido del carnaval, que el chico tenia hambre

-jejeje…-rio un poco avergonzado cuando todos lo miraron algunos asombrados y otros con reproche-creo que tengo que comer algo…

-¿en serio?-pregunto con sarcasmo el Sannin-¿Qué quieres comer?-pregunto esperando que no tuviera el descaro de decir Ramen

-mmmm….no sé, no creo que vaya a encontrar algún puesto de Ramen por aquí, así que….-empezó a contestar con su cara de Zorro mirando alrededor hasta reparar en un puesto de calamar asado-….oh, ya se, ¡quiero Calamar!-exclamo alegre señalando el puesto

-de acuerdo, no creo que salga tan caro-…respondió el hombre mientras empezaba a buscar algo en sus pantalones cuando vio Naruto sacar de su mochila a su fiel rana-monedero que estaba a punto de reventar-¡¿de dónde sacaste eso?!-pregunto con los ojos como globo señalado el monedero del joven

-¿esto?-respondió confundido levantando a su rana-¿de dónde más? Robe un banco-explico con total calma el Uzumaki

-¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?!-grito Jiraya asustando a todos con la quijada en el suelo

-es broma, es broma-le dijo sonriendo mientras le restaba importancia con un gesto de su mano-es lo que he ahorrado de mis misiones, además del dinero que Jiji me dio por salvarlo, que quedo como misión de rango S en mi registro-resumió sacando un poco para comprar el calamar

-Dame eso Gaki-le dijo el hombre intentando arrebatarle el monedero, pero para su sorpresa el rubio simplemente lo hizo desaparecer-¿Qué?

-ni se te ocurra, es mi dinero-le regaño el chico con el dinero suficiente para pagar la comida en la mano

-te estoy haciendo un favor, evitare que caigas en uno de las tres perdiciones de un ninja…-explico con total seriedad

-¿tres perdiciones de un ninja?-repitió no muy seguro el ojiazul

-sí, el dinero, las mujeres y el alcohol…-le resumió aun con su mirada fija en su discípulo-así que yo me hare cargo del dinero para protegerte

-si lo pones de ese modo…-empezó no muy seguro el Uzumaki-ok, te lo daré-le paso su rana y saco 500 Ryus para lo que sucediera, sin darse cuenta de la cara de victoria que tenía Jiraya en esos momentos-pero si te atreves a gastártelo juro que te maldeciré los brazos y las piernas-luego de eso se acercó al puesto y compro dos calamares asados, uno grande y uno chico-toma-le dijo a su maestro pasándole el grande

-…gracias-contesto con una sonrisa el Sennin recibiendo el alimento-y dime una cosa…estuve investigando sobre lo que paso en los eximente chunin y tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿qué hiciste cuando Kakashi decidió no entrenarte?-pregunto interesado el Gamma Sennin

-decidí que entrenaría por mi cuenta, es decir, desde que supe que a Sasuke lo habían promovido a la última parte de los Examen Chunin aunque no pasara la segunda prueba era más que obvio que Kakashi-sensei lo entrenaría para las peleas, así que intente entrenar por mi cuanta y fue cuando Shippu y Kurama me ayudaron, aparte de ti Ero-Sennin, aunque también recibí ayuda de Yugao-chan y de Gay-sensei-contesto con naturalidad el chico comiendo su alimento

-Ya veo…-declaro un tanto asombrado por la forma tan madura de tomarse las cosas por parte de su nuevo alumno-bueno, de aquí…debería de ir a explorar por la zona de bares, tu ve a el hotel a apartar la habitación y regresa, luego de eso empezaremos tu entrenamiento

…

-Jajaja….¡Jiraya-chan, eres tan gracioso!-decía una alegre edecán sentada en las piernas del Ermitaño mientras la otra estaba sobre el descansa brazos del sofá abrazando al hombre poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos

-¡Lo sé!-contesto el hombre que se notaba un poco ebrio-pero bueno, mi alumno no tardara en llegar, así que será mejor que me vaya…-dijo levantándose

-no…no te vayas, aún nos falta la mitad de la botella-le rogo una de las chicas

-lo siento, pero le prometí que lo entrenaría para hacerlo fuerte, así que…tengo que enseñarle algo para que se entretenga, después regresare…-contesto mentiras sacaba la rana de su bolsillo y la abría para….no encontrar nada-¿Qué?-dijo asombrado intentando buscar un poco de dinero-pero si estaba llena….

-¿Qué sucede Jitraya-chan?-pregunto una chica con duda mientras la otra le hacía señas al guardia al darse cuenta de la falta de efectivo del hombre

-¿eh? No nada…es solo que…

-pensabas pagar con el dinero de Gamma-chan….que es mi dinero-se escuchó la voz de Naruto que atravesó la cortina del local con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida en su cara

-¿Naruto…tu?-intento cuestionar el hombre mientras las chicas miraban detenidamente al rubio que solo usaba el conjunto negro pero ahora traía una playera blanca debajo de la sudadera que se dejaba ver ya que traía el cierre de la misma a la altura del pecho, portaba su nueva espada al aire cruzada en su espalda ya que la funda había desaparecido desde que se había vuelto negra

-le saque el dinero porque sabía que esto iba a pasar, Anko-chan me advirtió de tus "pasatiempos"…Dinero, Mujeres y Alcohol….¿no se supone que son las tres perdiciones de un Ninja?-pregunto con sorna-da igual, ya aparte la habitación de hotel, paga de una vez para ir a entrenar…-le dijo sin darse cuenta de las miradas de las mujeres que poco a poco se le acercaban más y más hasta que fue demasiado tarde para que reaccionara

-¡KYA!-exclamo una de las chicas mientras abrazaba de sorpresa al chico-¡Eres la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida!-le dijo apretando sus pechos en la cara del joven Uzumaki que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tan inesperada situación

-¡es tan lindo!-dijo la otra abrazando al chico que quedo entre dos pares de pechos-¡me dan ganas de llevármelo a mi casa y enseñarle todo lo que se!

-¿pero qué carajo…?-intento protestar el Sannin llamando la atención de las jóvenes que abrazaban al rubio que intentaba zafarse aterrado por la falta de aire

-¡Seguridad!-exclamo al que había abrazado primero a Naruto viendo al tipo enorme vestido de negro llegar-este tipo no tiene dinero para pagar su cuenta…que no es muy barata-le dijo mientras el guardia se tronaba los nudillos y Jiraya sudaba nervioso

-no es verdad, tengo el dinero, ¡lo tengo aquí!-exclamó asustado el hombre sacando su dinero mientras las chicas seguían abrazando a un ya inerte Naruto que como último recurso había golpeado la mesa derramando lo que quedaba de una botella de Sake, que fue a parar a los zapatos de un tipo que recién entraba

-¡Mira lo que has hecho incompetente!-le grito un tipo que venía con el primero, ambos con gabardina negra y vestidos muy elegantes-¿no sabes con quien te has metido?-ladro molesto mientras el tipo que tenía mojados los zapatos sonreía con arrogancia, acto que fue suficiente para que las chicas soltaran a su "peluche" que solo cayo de rodillas respirando grandes bocanadas de aire

-¡Aire, te extrañe tanto!-dijo alegre el rubio

-¡deja de acerté el tonto niño!-grito el tipo mientras sujetaba del cuello de la chamarra a Naruto-¡Danos el dinero que nos debes por arruinarle los zapatos al jefe….son 125 000 Ryus ahora!-el hombre estaba a punto de pegarle al chico pero las mujeres lo detuvieron

-no toque al niño, nosotros tenemos la culpa de eso, así que no te cobraremos el tiempo que estés aquí hasta pagar los 125000-le dijo una de las chicas visiblemente apenada consiguiendo que el idiota sonriera con arrogancia

-¿es broma, no?-pregunto sin inmutarse el ojiazul-esos zapatos no deben de costar más de 100 Ryus, lo que pides son idioteces…-le dijo mientras sujetaba la muñeca del tipo que lo agarraba y apretó fuerte obligando al tipo a soltarlo-mira, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de lidiar con imbéciles prepotentes, así que largo-le ordeno mirándolo como una simple cucaracha

-no sabes con quien te metes, mi hermano en un reconocido Chunin de la niebla, el mato al Shinobi Gatana Momochi Zabuza…-alardeo el sujeto esperando asustar al chico, que bajo la cabeza haciendo que su cabello le tapara los ojos-¡debiste de verlo! El idiota nunca tuvo oportunidad contra mi hermano, solo era un imbécil remedo de espadachín que cayó ante las técnicas súper poderosas de el gran y poderoso "niebla roja"….¿ya no te sientes tan galito eh?-cuestiono pensando que su plan había funcionado, pobre imbécil

-"La cago, la cago, la cago y en grande"-pensó alarmado el peliblnaco sabiendo que esa misión era un recuerdo muy preciado para Naruto, en especial la muerte de Zabuza

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Matar a Zabuza? ¿Ustedes?-pregunto llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada-….no me hagan reír…Momochi Zabuza no moriría peleando con basuras como ustedes…- comentó mientras la temperatura del lugar descendía unos grados, acto seguido desenfundo su Katana negra que era iluminada con las luces estrambóticas del local-él fue un gran ninja, hizo siempre lo que considero mejor y pese a ser un mercenario tenía el corazón para cuidar de alguien como si fuera su hijo…...ustedes bestias incompetentes….nunca entenderán el valor y la grandeza de alguien que murió vengando la muerte de alguien querido para el…-les explicaba temblando con el arma en su mano-…alguien que lloro arrepintiéndose de no haber podido proteger a su acompañante….el hombre que me enseño que solo eres fuerte cuando tienes algo que proteger…

-¿tu….como sabes eso?-pregunto aterrado el chico que hablaba por su hermano asombrado a saber que su mentira había sido descubierta

-Lo sé, por el simple hecho de que…yo me enfrente a él…-les dijo apuntándoles con su arma mientras levantaba la mirada siendo que por las luces solo era visible su ojo derecho que había dejado de ser azul para volverse de un amarillo que les helo la sangre a los idiotas-y yo estaba con el cuándo murió-termino seriamente antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo, él y le conectar un poderoso golpe con el mango de su espada justo en el estómago del idiota hablador que salió volando para destruir el local de máscaras que estaba frente al bar, miro al otro tipo que parecía querer mearse ahí mismo listo para lanzarse a cortarle la cabeza, pero la mano de Jiraya sobre su hombro lo detuvo

-tranquilo Naruto, no quiero que arrases con el lugar y los puestos vecinos-le dijo-yo me encargo de él, así puedo mostrarte la técnica que te enseñare mejor-le dijo extendiendo su mano al frente donde empezó a formarse una ráfaga de Chakra que en segundos se volvió una esfera azul que parecía que por dentro tenia diversas corrientes yendo en diferentes direcciones-Rasengan-pronuncio mientras conectaba el ataque contra el inmóvil tipo que salió volando mientras giraba sobre si directo contra un stand de bolos de agua y pelotas de plástico

-….también destruiste un puesto…-comentó el rubio en Shock mientras su mirada regresaba a la normalidad-"¿qué paso? De repente me sentí deseoso de masacrarlos sin piedad….justo como Zangetsu….¿Zangetsu? pero si es Shippu….oh diablos, algo no acabara bien"

-si…no pude evitarlo ¿Qué te pareció la técnica?-pregunto el Sannin cortando los pensamientos de su alumno y avanzando hasta quedar al lado del tipo que el había lanzado fuera del bar-vaya, mira qué desastre, creo que tendrás que pagar los daños ¿no?-le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el tipo saco de su gabardina un fajo de billetes que le paso al dueño del contrato con los sapos-bien, gracias-le dijo tomando el dinero para empezar a contarlo-tomen esto es por su puesto-le paso una cantidad considerable al dueño que solo estaba conmocionado por lo sucedido pero acepto el dinero-y esto es para que me de todas las pelotas de goma con agua y de plástico-le paso otro tanto con una sonrisa antes de regresar al local y dejar el resto del dinero en la mesa-y esto cubre la cuenta junto con la propina-dijo mirando a las mujeres-y perdón por los problemas causados-acto seguido salió del local dejando a Naruto que suspiro antes de enfundar su espada y mirar a las chicas que solo estaban impávidas ante tal demostración de poder de parte de su "peluche"

-perdón por eso Nee-chans-se disculpó con mirada triste-pero fue un placer conocerlas-y salió del local para ver a su sensei con dos bolsas entre globos de Agua y de goma cuando el dueño del local destrozado por el tipo que golpeo Naruto se acercó a reclamar sobre su puesto, Naruto se disculpó y miro seriamente al tipo que empezó a sudar bastante mientras sacaba todo lo que traía en los bolsillos y se lo entregaba al dueño antes de salir huyendo con su hermano

…

EL Dúo Valeroso estaba en un claro entre árboles en un cerro al este del pueblo donde Jiraya procedió a explicar lo relacionado con el Rasengan

-Veras Naruto, esta técnica tiene tres pasos, Rotación, Poder y Duración, y cada uno de esos los entrenaras con una pelota diferente-le explico arrojándole una pelota de agua mientras tomaba otra-el ejerció de rotación se basa en hacer estallar esta pelota generando una corriente de flujo de Chakra dentro para hacerla reventar-le dijo mientras la bola comenzaba a burbujear antes de explotar-así que adelante, hazlo, cuando acabes, ven a buscarme para el paso dos…-le pidió comenzado a irse

-ehh….si…Ero-Sennin-llamo el rubio a su maestro que lo volteo a ver un poco dudoso por lo que diría-tenemos un problema…

-¿cuál?-cuestiono confundido el peliblanco

-no puedo moldear Chakra…

El viento frio se movió llevándose una mota de polvo salida de quien sabe dónde mientras Jiraya miraba impávido al que se supone seria su estudiante

-¿es una broma?-pregunto por fin después de unos 5 minutos de estar en shock-¿Por qué? ¿Eres idiota?

-no, no puedo moldear Chakra, por el simple hecho de que no tengo…-le contesto no muy feliz con esa última pregunta

-¿Cómo que no tienes?-pregunto aun sin entender el Sennin

-pues así…no tengo-reitero el chico como si le hablara a un retrasado

-¿entonces cómo diablos peleaste contra un renegado de clase S como lo es el "Bijuu sin cola" Hoshigaki Kisame-quiso saber el Sannin sin comprender

-ahh, eso-le restó importancia el rubio-fue fácil, solo me tome una de estas-le explico sacando el paquete con las píldoras de chakra que le fueron arrebatadas al instante por el peliblanco

-Esto es…-empezó mientras revisaba el cartucho con pastillas bastante asombrado-¿Dónde las conseguiste?-pregunto sin dejar de verlas

-Jiji me las dio, dijo algo sobre que las necesitaría y así fue-contesto sin entender la importancia de lo que había pasado

-Naruto ¿sabes qué es esto?-le cuestiono sabiendo de la idiotez de su estudiante

-píldoras del soldado-respondió no muy convencido por la cara de su sensei

-Naruto, estas son las píldoras del Kage-le explico con seriedad-son pastillas hechas única y exclusivamente para los Kages por que proporcionan el Chakra equivalente a un frasco entero de las píldoras normales….

-sí, creo que Jiji dijo algo parecido…-menciono no muy convencido el ojiazul

-¿te tomaste una y aun así no tienes Chakra?-llego al punto el hombre

-así es, tomando en cuenta de que técnicamente no tenía ni una gota de chakra cuando me la tome, me sorprendió que me ayudara a aguantar el tiempo necesario contra Kisame, sano mis heridas internas de golpe y estabilizo mi sistema de Chakra, tengo que admitir que son buenas, pero solo hicieron eso-explico el antiguo Gennin de la Hoja encogiéndose de hombros-pero cuando el efecto de impulso acabo, pude haber vuelto a la normalidad solo que debilitado pero tuve que volver a expulsar chakra para terminar mi pelea contra Kisame y termine apenas con la cantidad necesaria para poder moverme, lo de dormir dos días fue por el estrés físico y mental…-termino no muy a gusto de admitirlo, pero solo sintió una mano en su hombro

-descuida Naruto, ahora estás conmigo, no puedo decir nada a favor de Itachi pero sé que es duro para ti lo que sucedió con él, pero no te dejare solo, te lo prometo-le dijo sonriéndole sinceramente

-gracias Ero-Sennin-respondió el rubio correspondiendo el gesto del mayor

-bueno, si no puedes practicarlo, te explicare el concepto-siguió con su proceso de educación-veras, el Rasengan se compone de tres partes, Rotación, Potencia y Duración, en la rotación lo que tienes que hacer el crear una corriente de flujo de chakra para que rote en diferentes direcciones y así reventar el globo de agua, ese es el primer paso, el segundo es repetir el mismo proceso peor haciendo más énfasis en la fuerza de la corriente para reventar el globo de goma, y el tercer paso es mantener la forma y el tiempo de la técnica, y para ello entrenas con un globo normal intentando no reventarlo

-Ya veo…-dijo intentando retener toda la información posible en su cabeza

-bien, que te parece si regresas al cuarto a dormir para intentar recuperarte un poco más, yo iré a buscar información sobre el paradero del objetivo

…

Una semana había pasado desde aquel suceso, Naruto se le pasaba durmiendo en el cuarto de hotel mientras Jiraya preguntaba por distintos lugares sobre la persona a la que buscaban y después se iba al bar donde lo había encontrado Naruto la primera vez, la rutina se repitió por ese tiempo hasta que Jiraya apareció una tarde en la habitación de Naruto que estaba en el escritorio garabateando cosas en un cuaderno que había comprado para no aburrirse cuando estaba despierto

-Bien Naruto, es hora de irnos, me han informado que nuestro objetivo ha sido Vista en Tanzaku, una ciudad al este de aquí, llegaremos ahí al anochecer si salimos ahora, así que andando

-¡ok!-exclamo el rubio emocionado porque por fin avanzarían en su misión

…

Esa misma noche, maestro y alumno estaban entrando a una ciudad que a simple vista no era la gran cosa pero al llegar a la avenida principal se encontraron con cientos de Casinos con letreros de múltiples colores que iluminaban la calle, mientras los empelados animaban a la gente a entrar

-Ero-Sennin, dime una cosa…¿a quién buscamos?-pregunto curioso viendo el lugar lleno de vida nocturna

-….veras Naruto, ella es una vieja compañera de equipo-respondió el hombre pasándole una foto de una rubia en sus veinte y tantos con una marca parecida a un rombo en la frente

-¿no es muy joven para ser una Sannin?-cuestiono con una ceja levantada contemplando la foto

-no te dejes engañar Naruto, pese a su apariencia es una cincuentona igual que yo, solo que desarrollo un Genjutsu perpetuo para ocultar su edad, de hecho suele ocuparlo para hacerse pasar por una niña para escapar de los que la siguen

-¿y quienes la siguen'?-pregunto muy interesado el ojiazul

-cobradores de deudas

-¿cobradores de deudas….?-repitió un tanto descolocado el rubio

-si, a ella le encanta apostar…el problema es que tiene una suerte terrible para eso…de hecho, se le conoce en el mundo de las apuestas como "La legendaria perdedora" Senju Tsunade-le explicó mientras caminaban por el lugar y no le quitaba la vista a las jóvenes que lo invitaban entrar a probar suerte-bueno, a estas horas ella debe de estar en algún bar lamentando su suerte, así que, debemos ir a la zona de bares…-dijo tranquilamente

-lo siento Ero-Sennin, pero creo que no lo acompañare, iré a buscar un hotel para instalarnos, el lugar parece lleno así que será difícil encontrar un hotel con cuartos disponibles, cuando acabe búsqueme con un sapo-le dijo comenzado a caminar en una dirección diferente a la del Gamma-Sennin

-es una buena idea, nos vemos después-se despidió el hombre dando un gran salto para desaparecer de la vista de todos

Por su parte el rubio siguió caminando por alrededor de una hora, buscando un hotel con habitaciones disponibles, pero todas estaban llenas, continuo con su búsqueda aun cuando termino de recorrer la zona con los hoteles de cuatro y cinco estrellas y entro a la zona de tres, donde también empezaba a haber atracciones turísticas como un gran castillo, estaba a punto de doblar una esquina cuando escucho un gran golpe que lo puso en alerta, discretamente se asomó por la esquina solo para ver a la rubia de la foto que tenía su puño en medio de un gran cráter en la gran base de roca del castillo

-¡ESE MALDITO!-exclamo al parecer bastante furiosa mientras que una chica de unos 17, tal vez 18 años que cargaba a un cerdito la intentaba tranquilizar-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Es igual a todos los ninjas de Konoha! ¡Es un bastardo que se aprovecha de las debilidades de los demás!-apretó los dientes con furia e impotencia-¡Debí de haberme cargado Konoha cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Así el viejo no hubiera hecho esa estupidez! ¡Ese imbécil de Sarutobi! ¡¿Y encima manda al imbécil de Jiraya para eso?! ¡¿En serio piensa que regresare?! ¡Ni muerta! ¡Si regreso será para…!

-¿Para qué regresarías a konoha Senju Tsunade?-pregunto con seriedad el ojiazul interrumpiendo el discurso de la mujer que lo miro con desconfianza

-¿tú quién eres?-interrogo de inmediato

-pregunte…¿para qué regresaras a konoha?-repitió con sus ojos azules vueltos glaciares del mas frio hielo

-no se quien seas pero piérdete niño, no estoy de humor para hacerla de niñera, tengo mis propios asuntos que atender-le contesto apretando el puño aun en el cráter con una mirada atemorizante para muchos, pero para Naruto no

-es una pena, pero parece que tus asuntos y mis asuntos se relacionan, así que preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué harás si regresas a Konoha?-interrogo sin inmutarse por la mirada y el aura atemorizante de la mujer, sorprendiendo a la de pelo negro

-si regreso a konoha será para destruirla yo misma-le contesto con coraje en su voz

-¿destruirás lo que tu abuelo y su hermano crearon con tanto esfuerzo, sangre y sudor?-le pregunto regresándole la mirada aterradora-eres patética Senju Tsunade-escupió con veneno haciendo a la rubia abrir los ojos en shock

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso estúpido?-pregunto mientras comenzaba a acercarse al ojiazul con no muy buenas intenciones, cosa de la cual su estudiante se dio cuenta

-Tsunade-sama…espere…-le pido dejando ir al cerdito para detener a su maestra y evitar que golpeara al chico-tu, por favor, no insultes a Tsunade-sama que no tienes ningún derecho para hacer eso-le pidió con seriedad al joven que la miro por unos instantes antes de sonreír con malicia y cierta altanería

-al contrario, estoy en todo mi derecho de insultar a alguien que a pensado en atacar a mi aldea natal y ha insultado al hokage que también es mi abuelo, además de manchar la memoria del hombre más fuerte de todos (¿Goku?) el Shodaime por el simple hecho de ser su nieta y pensar de esa forma-le contesto mirando a la ojimiel que áptero sus puños con furia, planeaba golpear al chico para darle una lección y después dejar que Shizune lo curara pero ahora si lo mataría a golpes

Sin que Shizune lo pudiera evitar, la mujer de grandes pechos se movió y le conecto tremendo golpe en toda la cara al rubio que salió disparado contra una pared ante la aterrorizada mirada de la pelinegra, pero ambas mujeres se sorprendieron cuando al impactar contra la pared que se interponía en su camino simplemente se deshizo en una nube de humo

-¿Kage Bunshin?-dijo asombrada la mujer rubia mientras la pelinegra aun no comprendía

-vaya, ese ha sido un buen golpe Senju Tsunade-felicito una voz a espaldas de las chicas, que giraron para ver al joven Uzumaki recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos-el dolor fue tan extremo que su cuerpo no percibió la sensación hasta antes de estrellarse, eres alguien de cuidado, no por nada eres una de los Sannin-le dijo mirándola sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-pregunto un tanto alterada la nieta del primero, lista para volver a golpearlo

-eso no es algo que deba decirte-respondió intentando no presentarse pero manteniendo una elegancia característica suya mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Entonces por qué te importa lo que yo quiera hacerle a esa estúpida aldea?-pregunto desorientada y molesta

-por el hecho de que tu abuelo la creo con mucho esfuerzo y eso es algo que yo admiro y segundo, en ella viven las personas importantes para mí por lo que no estoy dispuesto a permitirte hacer algo en contra de ella-le dijo sacando las manos de los bolsillos sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad

-¡crees que eso me interesa!-exclamo frustrada la apostadora lanzándose al ataque otra vez

Lanzo el puñetazo de derecha con la esperanza de destrozarle todos los huesos del cuerpo pero para su sorpresa el rubio la tomo por la muñeca con la mano derecha para cruzarla hacia ese lado y desviar el golpe a un costado, justo a la base de roca del castillo, creando otro cráter y levantando polvo del lugar

-"maldita sea, Itachi-nii quiere matarme y aun así aprendo cosas de él…"-pensó al darse cuenta de que era el mismo movimiento que Itachi había utilizado para desviar el Chidori de Sasuke

-¡¿pero qué diablos..?!-dijo asombrada Shizune diciendo lo que pensaba su maestra sin darse cuenta

De inmediato la Sannin intento darle un golpe con su brazo izquierdo libre pero Naruto la soltó mientras se agachaba para esquivar el ataque y giraba para hacer una barrida con el pie derecho que derribo a su oponente mientras el siguió girando y se levantaba, al terminar la segunda vuelta en menos de medio segundo tomo el pie de Tsunade con la diestra y la jalo en esa dirección haciendo que levantara el cuerpo antes de recorrer su puño golpeándola en la cara para derribarla una vez más, acto seguido dio unos pasos para atrás para poner terreno en medio

La rubia de grandes pechos no comprendió lo que había pasado hasta que sintió el dolor en su nariz y el frio suelo en su espalda, mientras que su alumna estaba aún sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, cuando estaba por levantarse pudo observar como un hombre alto de cabello blanco aparecía junto a él rubio

-he Naruto, te he estado buscando ¿no que ibas a apartar las habitaciones donde nos quedaríamos?-pregunto antes de darse cuenta de la persona en el suelo y reconocerla-¿Tsunade? ¿Qué haces ahí tirada?-le pregunto mirándola con curiosidad

-Estaba a punto de violarla a ella y a su compañera antes de que llegaras-contesto como si nada con una mirada seria el Uzumaki mirando a la rubia que se sonrojaba al igual que su alumna y Jiraya casi tenía una hemorragia nasal al imaginar tal escenario

-¡TU!-grito la ojimiel intentando volver a golpear con su puñetazo de derecha al chico que sin pensarlo desenfundo su espada y se disponía a cortarla cuando el protector de mano del Sennin de los Sapos detenía el corte e invocaba un sapo que atrapo la mano de su compañera de equipo con la lengua

-deténganse ahí mismo, Tsunade, ¿cómo puedes atacar a un niño que apenas si es un Gennin….?-le pregunto desconcertando a la mujer por tal dato

-"¿un Gennin?"-pensó alarmada la alumna del Sandaime al mismo tiempo que su discípula

-Y tu Naruto, deberías de dejar de buscar problemas en tu estado actual…-le regaño mirando al joven que se encogió de hombros

-Yo no busco problemas, los problema suelen buscarme-respondió guardando su espada

-vamos, Tsunade tenemos que hablar, ahí un bar aquí cerca –le pidió con la seriedad que solo mostraba para asuntos importantes mientras Naruto se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar al bar que había pasado mientras buscaba un hotel, de inmediato se miró la mano con la que había detenido el corte y observo como la placa se dividía en dos y caía al suelo-"esa placa era de mitrilo de Kumo, Naruto iba en serio con Tsunade…"-pensó alarmado

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo?-cuestiono molesta la mujer una vez el sapo se hubo ido, pero para su sorpresa su viejo compañero de equipo la miro como nunca antes en su vida, sin una pisca de cariño, seria y fríamente, lo cual le dijo que lo que tenían que tratar era algo que por lo menos iba a escuchar lo quisiera o no, con un bufido siguió al rubio y a su maestro acompañada de una aun asombrada Shizune que solo mirada la espalda del Uzumaki

Una vez en el bar, el cuarteto se instaló en una mesa y se desato el infierno:

-Tsunade, Hiruzen-sensei quiere que te vuelvas la Quinta Hokage-fue directo y sin escalas el escritor dejando en shock a Tsunade y a Shizune y por unos instantes al rubio antes de que este solo riera de mala manera

-¿Esa era la misión?-pregunto con sorna el chico-imposible, vaya perdida de tiempo-comento desconcertando a su mentor al verlo ponerse de pie-será mejor regresar a Konoha lo antes posible Ero-Sennin ¿le parece si partimos por la mañana?

-¿de qué hablas gaki?-cuestiono sin comprender el albo mientras la rubia lo miraba curiosa

-simple, cuando me encontré con esta mujer ella hablo sobre ir a destruir la aldea ¿y tu vienes a pedirle que sea la Hokage? Imposible te digo, alguien como ella jamás será digna de tal título-le respondió causando que el peliblanco viera a su compañera asombrado

-¡Ya me harte de ti!-grito molesta Tsunade también levantándose para encarar al chico, siendo mucho más alta que el-¡no me interesa lo que seas de Sarutobi te juro que si insistes iremos haya afuera y te moleré a golpes…!

-¿quieres probar suerte, anciana?-le reto el chico haciendo que Jiraya se pusiera azul

-hey gaki…-le llamo alarmado viendo como la rubia era cubierta por un aura temible mientras su cabello le tapaba los ojos

-¡VAMOS A FUERA!-rugió aventando la mesa aun lado

-claro-fue la respuesta confiada del chico caminando a la calle

-¡Tsunade-sama!-intento detener la pelea Shizune viendo como su maestra seguía al chico, pero la mano de Jiraya la detuvo

-¿Qué paso?-le dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos, siendo que la ojinegra no le pudo sostener la mirada

-Orochimaru apareció-confeso haciendo que el hombre apretara la mano que no tenía sobre ella-nos dijo que había atacado al aldea y dejado al borde de la muerte al Sandaime y que le había pedido a usted que viniera a por ella para que sanara a los heridos, nunca habló sobre que la habían elegido para ser la siguiente Hokage, pero él le propuso algo, tenía los brazos en llamas hasta los codos, nos dijo que si Tsunade-sama lo curaba el regresaría a la vida a Dan-san y a su hermano menor, le dio una semana de tiempo para que lo pensara, estaba muy molesta despotricando contra Konoha al pensar que solo la veían como una herramienta, cuando Naruto-san apareció y la confronto enojándola aun más, pero lo sorprendente es que desvió un golpe de ella y la derribo antes de que usted llegara-dijo todo la joven antes de avergonzarse por ser tan indiscreta

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada, gracias por decírmelo-le dijo mientras salían solo para encontrarse al par de rubios mirándose fijamente en el cantor de la calle, con una separación de tal vez cinco metros

-repíteme eso ultimo Senju-san-pidió con los brazos cruzados y una mirada burlona

-pelearemos, si te gano retiraras todo lo que has dicho sobre mí y mi familia-le dijo asombrando a Jiraya que miro a la alumna de su vieja amiga

-el la insulto diciéndole que era patética por querer destruir la villa que creo su abuelo-le explico

-y le dijo que no era digna de ser la sucesora del tercero-siguió Jiraya entendiendo en cierto modo el enojo de su amiga

-¿y si pierdes?-cuestiono desconfiado el ojiazul

-renunciare al apellido Senju y te dejare tomarlo, aceptando que lo que dijiste era verdad-le respondió seriamente asombrando a los espectadores

-me parece justo-replico antes de desenfundar su espada y clavarla en el suelo junto a el-¿que sea una pelea de Taijutsu está bien para ti?-pregunto con educación

-perfecto, pero no me parece justo a mí, así que tú puedes ocupar técnicas, pero no tu espada-contesto la ojimiel sacándose la bata verde que siempre llevaba lista para pelear-cuando quieras…-le incito tronándose los nudillos

-de acuerdo-acepto mientras se ponía en la pose de pelea del estilo enseñado por Kurama y Shippu-yo empiezo…

Acto seguido se lanzó corriendo a una velocidad envidiable contra la rubia para lanzarle un puñetazo que la mujer bloqueo con su antebrazo izquierdo y lanzo un golpe con el derecho que el rubio evadió agachándose para intentar hacer la misma técnica que en su enfrentamiento pasado

-¡eso no funcionara dos veces!-exclamo la rubia al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su oponente y saltar para evitar la barrida alistándose para golpear al chico con su puño pero este rodo a un lado por lo que termino impactando el suelo creando un enorme cráter justo en medio de la calle; pero sin darle tiempo al chico de contraatacar aprovechando la cortina de polvo creada por su golpe se lanzó a donde vio la sombra moverse del Uzumaki y le conecto tremenda patada en el estómago que lo obligó a atravesar toda la calle de extremo a extremo

-¡Naruto! No te confíes ella es monstruosamente fuerte-le grito Jiraya a su alumno, sabiendo que esa pelea era necesaria tanto para Tsunade como para el chico, aunque algo le decía que esto no acabaría bien

-see, me he dado cuenta…-respondió con ironía el chico mientras se ponía lentamente de pie y se sujetaba el abdomen con la derecha con un ojo cerrado por el dolor

-tu me pediste que no me contuviera…¿ya te rindes Saru-kid?-se burló mirando con superioridad al joven que se enderezaba y la miraba con una sonrisa

-que va, solo quería saber que tan duro pegabas…y si ese fue tu mejor golpe no tienes oportunidad contra mí-le contesto descolocando a la mujer

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto la rubia visiblemente incrédula por tal declaración-soy la Sannin más fuerte físicamente de los tres, no hay punto de comparación…

-¿crees que eso es fuerza?-contesto con otra pregunta el joven poniéndose en guardia-ese golpe ni siquiera me rompió nada, así que o el concepto de Sannin es un chiste o te contuviste-puntualizo molestando a la mujer así como al peliblanco

-¡ahora si te matare!-grito furiosa lanzándose al ataque preparando su puño mientras el rubio hacía lo propio y retrocedía el brazo derecho listo para el golpe mientras el chakra blanco lo rodeaba y se exteriorizaba como vapor atravesó de su cuerpo

-¿planea atacar con un puñetazo el golpe de Tsunade-sama?-no pudo evitar exteriorizar su preocupación la pelinegra, ya que sentía que su maestra se estaba aprovechando de ese pequeño y lindo chico-"…¿lindo?"

La legendaria perdedora llego al punto de encuentro frente al joven y lanzo su golpe con la derecha esperando a que el la esquivara pero se sorprendió al ver como este lanzaba su propio golpe impactando puño con puño

-Ikkotsu-murmuro el rubio en cuando sus puños chocaron y la ojimiel pudo observar un brillo blanquecino mezclado con negro en los ojos de el

Para Tsunade fue la primera vez en la vida que sintió como su puño que podía destruir montañas chocaba con algo mucho más duro que el mitrilo de Kumo, algo que la detuvo por completo mientras le mandaba toda la energía cinética del golpe de regreso por su cuerpo mandándola directo a una pared a sus espaldas destrozándola por completo mientras que el rubio solo era empujado hacia atrás creando un surco con sus pies de un par de metros

-¿Qué….cojones….?-intento preguntar un totalmente descolocado Jiraya viendo a su alumno de pie antes de que pusiera rodilla en suelo y respirara agitado mientras Shizune tenía los ojos como platos y estaba sin habla

-"wow…eso fue difícil, no tengo tanto chakra como pensé que tendría después de descansar toda la semana…supongo que sí quiero darle una lección tendré que utilizar eso"-pensaba un cansado ojiazul viendo como los escombros frente a el comenzaban a removerse dando paso a una Tsunade bastante mallugada por los pedazos destrozados de la casa que había derrumbado y al parecer también estaba vacía

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto entre aterrada y asombrada la ojimiel conectándose directamente con el ojiazul

-es un secreto-contesto como un niño poniéndose de pie con el ojo izquierdo cerrado del cansancio-pero como te he demostrado que puedo pelear contigo de igual a igual es hora de terminar con el calentamiento-comento mientras sacaba la caja de píldoras del Hokage

-¿eso es….?-intento preguntar la mujer en shock al reconocer la caja

-una ayudadita porque no me siento bien hoy-contesto entes de llevarse una a la boca, tras tragarla la energía se liberó de su cuerpo de golpe formando un aura blanca a su alrededor, solo que esta no era tan imponente como la usada contra Kisame-"que raro, no me siento tan fuerte como la vez pasada"-pensó intrigado el chico-¿eres una Sannin, no? Espero que me hagas llegar a mi limite como lo hizo Orochimaru-dijo desconcertando a las mujeres presentes-no te contengas por favor-le repitió amablemente antes de volverse alanzar contra ella esta vez con más velocidad que la ves anterior, le lanzo un golpe a la cara que la ojimiel desvió agarrando de la muñeca al joven para mandarlo contra una casa con una llave de judo, pero para sus sorpresa el Uzumaki giro en el aire para impactar la casa con los pies antes de caer al suelo con elegancia y volver al ataque con una combinación de golpes y patadas que la Sannin bloqueaba con sus antebrazos y espinillas con relativa facilidad

-¿Qué sucede Niño mono? ¿Esto es todo lo que el nieto de Sarutobi puede ofrecer? que estupidez-le provoco la mujer haciendo que el ojiazul atacara con más ímpetu siendo igualmente bloqueado por la mujer con grandes pechos

Aprovechando un jap de derecha del rubio, la compañera de Jiraya aprovecho para conectar un golpe en el costado derecho el chico que salió disparado hacia un lado rompiendo una casa en el proceso, que al parecer estaba vacía

-Ríndete niño, soy una Sannin, no tienes oportunidad contra mí-le advirtió acerándose a los escombros de la casa que al parecer sepultaban al chico-el golpe de hace poco fue solo suerte

Pero de entre las piezas rotas de la casa, el ojiazul se levantó como si nada, aunque se notaba un poco agitado

-eso fue asombroso-felicito a la Senju mirándola con diversión mezclada con fiereza en su mirada-pero creo que no acabas de comprender, que puedo patearte el trasero si así lo quiero-advirtió sonriendo depredadoramente, casi como nunca lo hacía- y te lo mostrare…Shunko…-fueron sus palabras causando confusión a su rival y espectadores, al menos momentáneamente, ya que el aura blanca volvió a salir despedida pero esta vez concentrándose solo en sus hombros y espalda, rompiendo la playera y la sudadera dejando al chico solo con las vendas del abdomen y su hombro izquierdo que milagrosamente había soportado la presión de su chakra que se arremolino hasta formar un par de alas de ángel de tamaño medio

-¿pero qué…?preguntaron por lo bajo y al mismo tiempo los dos Sannin y la alumna de la mujer

Sin que nadie pudiera seguir pensando, el alumno de Jiraya desapareció en un destello y apareció detrás de la Senju para conectarle una patada que la mando contra una pared de concreto sin que pudiera poner resistencia alguna

-"¿El Hirashin?"-pensó/pregunto alarmado el ermitaño de los sapos

-venga Senju-san, esto no he hecho más que empezar—le aviso el chico mientras su chakra en forma de alas levantaba polvo del suelo

La nieta del Shodaime se puso de pie bastante sorprendida

-venga, muéstrame todo lo que una vieja como tu puede hacer-provoco exitosamente el chico, ya que de inmediato ella se puso seria liberando el sello de su frente

-Tsunade-sama…-dijo asombrada Shizune al ver cuán enserio iba su mentora

-Tsunade…-también dijo preocupado por lo que hacía su amiga

-veo que por fin me tomaras en serio…-comentó casualmente el ojiazul con los brazos cruzados poniéndose frente a la alumna de Hiruzen-¡vamos a hacerlo!-exclamo antes de desaparecer en otro borrón de velocidad y lo siguiente que pudieron ver Jiraya y la alumna de al mujer fue al Uzumaki estampando su puño contra el antebrazo de la mujer que había también retraído la rodilla para soportar mejor el golpe e intentar darle el suyo pero de nuevo simplemente desapareció del lugar y reapareció detrás de la mujer dándole otra patada esta vez en la espalda y sacarla volando contra el techo del bar donde segundos antes habían entrado, la mujer se compuso del golpe y cayo de pie antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el chico de mirada azul que bloqueo justo como ella lo había hecho segundos antes para asombro de la mujer que solo pudo ver venir el golpe pero sin darle tiempo a esquivarlo, recibiendo un impacto poderoso en la quijada que consiguió evadir a tiempo lanzándose en la dirección del golpe para intentar ahora ella lanzar un gancho que fue esquivado por el rubio que devolvió una patada giratoria que desvió el golpe a una pared de madera en donde quedó atrapada imposibilitándole el escape al rubio que solo vio caer sobre el a la compañera de Jiraya y ex alumna de Sarutobi con un poderoso golpe que levanto polvo cubriendo el campo de pelea pero este se disipo de inmediato con una ventisca para revelar al Uzumaki proclamado Sarutobi por la Senju que tenía las alas extendidas y estaba a unos metros lejos de la mujer que se puso de pie y observo la pared de madera ahora vuelta meros escombros donde había quedado atorado el chico

Sin decirse ni una palabra ambos contendientes se lanzaron uno contra el otro desapareciendo de la vista del par de espectadores que solo veían pequeñas ondas de poder aparecer y desaparecer aquí y allá alrededor de ellos y vislumbraban por momentos a los peleadores:

En el techo a naruto con una patada que Tsunade bloqueaba con la pierna, por el poste de luz a Tsunade impactando un puñetazo al rubio que bloqueaba con el antebrazo izquierdo mientras retrasaba su puño derecho, cerca de una de las casas destrozadas a Naruto y a la Sannin chocando su puño derecho mientras se sujetaban el izquierdo

La secuencia termino cuando el par de rubios apareció en el centro de la calle, Naruto lanzo una patada que la chica con gran delantera atrapo entre su brazo izquierdo y su costado mientras utilizaba la rodilla derecha para impactar en el abdomen del rubio que se elevaba por encima de la cabeza de su rival girando sobre sí mismo en horizontal antes de retrasar su puño derecho y disparar un golpe directo al plexo justo en el momento preciso creando una gran onda de energía verdoso que salía de la espalda del ojiazul (es el movimiento final de Tsunade en los juegos de Naruto Storm 2 y Generations y en el 3) que solo la miraba incrédulo mientras ella sonreía con superioridad, pero el rubio solo cambio su expresión por una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo siendo el turno de la ojimiel de sorprenderse al bajar la vista y encontrarse al original sin las alas de chakra y con el brazo retrasado mientras ella estaba sin guardia alguna, pero para terminar de acrecentar su incredulidad, se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía la mano retrasada en forma de garra hacia arriba

-"¿no hará lo que creo que hará…?"-pensó alarmada confirmando sus sospechas al ver como el chakra comenzaba a salir de la mano del joven

-"Tres pasos…Rotación…"-recordó el chico liberando el chakra de su mano y haciéndolo girar de manera aleatoria justo como había visto hacer a su maestro creando una esfera de color blanco-"Potencia"-en ese punto Jiraya asombrado veía como el flujo de chakra aumentaba de intensidad creando la tormenta perfecta condensada dentro de la mano del rubio que al aumentar la energía, la técnica comenzó a ser negra en el núcleo con las corrientes en blanco; el Uzumaki conecto la técnica de su desconocido padre justo en el abdomen de la rubia que solo estaba incrédula ante lo que veía-"Y Duración"-termino en sus pensamientos lanzando a su oponente junto a la técnica mientras gritaba-¡DAI KITSUNE NO RASENGAN! (La Esfera Espiral Del Gran Zorro)-la técnica impacto en la Sannin y de inmediato estallo mandándola directo a otra casa con la ropa destrozada del estómago con el estampado de la espiral central

-impo…imposible…-murmuro el hombre compañero de la Senju sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir

-¡Tsunade-sama!-exclamó alarmada la pelinegra corriendo a los escombros de otra casa, que también estaba deshabitada (vaya suerte ¿no?)

El rubio se mantuvo estoico observando la palma de su mano derecha antes de chasquear la lengua en señal molestia

-"no pude mantener la técnica al momento de impactarla…."-pensó para si antes de mirar a los escombros de la tercera casa de donde salía la nieta del primero sin las marcas en el rostro pero sin un rasguño en el estómago aparte de la ropa desgarrada recargada en Shizune

-no puedo creer que le enseñaras ese jutsu Jiraya-le recrimino la rubia a su compañero que salió de su estupor causado por el asombro-¿Por qué desperdiciaste una técnica como esa enseñándosela a un mocoso como él?-miro al chico que la miraba listo para seguir con la batalla-ni siquiera puede hacerla bien, es patético ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva practicándola?

-un día…-susurro el Gamma Sennin mirando al chico sin disimular su asombro, ocasionándolo también en las dos mujeres

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la invocadora de babosas ante tal información

-es su primer día haciéndola, le enseñe la teoría, pero es la primera vez que lo intenta hacer…-le respondió sin dejar de mira a su alumno

-vamos, Senju-san, sigamos con la batalla, me estoy divirtiendo mucho-pidió el joven sonriente tomando posición de pelea ya que al parecer no había escuchado nada de lo dicho por los mayores

-eres un idiota chico, ¿Sabes de quien era esa técnica?-le pregunto Tsunade seria separándose de su alumna

-del Yondaime Hokage ¿eso que tiene?-cuestiono relajando su guardia al ver que no iban a seguir peleando pronto

-un mocoso como tú no debería de jugar con jutsus tan poderosos-le dijo seriamente

-¿Qué no debería de jugar con jutsus peligrosos?-repitió un tanto molesto el chico-¿escuchas lo que dices? ¡Por favor! Te acabo de patear el trasero justo como lo hice con la serpiente ¿y dices que no puedo hacer un jutsu de rango A?-le pregunto con burla haciendo enojar a la rubia

-esto aún no acaba chico-le advirtió seriamente tensando sus músculos para un ataque-¿pero sabías que esa técnica está incompleta? Tanto tú al realizarla como el idiota del Yondaime al hacerla, ninguno la completo, se nota que una técnica como esa era perfecta para un perdedor como tú-se burló con una sonrisa en sus labios que se acrecentó al ver la mirada enojada le ojiazul

-Repite eso vieja vaca…-le reto con bastante molestia el jinchuriki consiguiendo regresar el golpe a la mujer que lo vio de mala manera estando dispuesta a continuar con el conflicto-puedo completar el Rasengan antes de acabar esta pelea…-le aseguro con determinación asombrando a las mujeres y a su mentor

-¿en serio? ¿No estas siendo un poco creído Gaki? No importa que seas nieto de Sarutobi, esa técnica es demasiado compleja como para que puedas dominarla esta noche, el Yondaime tardo tres años en crearla y él era un genio…estúpido, pero un genio-le contesto la rubia mirándolo con superioridad

-bueno, veamos quien tiene la razón-fue todo lo que dijo el Uzumaki desplegando las alas de Chakra levantando el polvo de la calle por la presión de la energía, de inmediato la Senju se puso en guardia lista para cualquier cosa, el joven hijo de una Uzumaki retraso el brazo derecho y comenzó a formar el Rasengan de nuevo repitiendo los pasos hechos y obteniendo el mismo resultado, el Rasengan negro con blanco que giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa en su mano-prepárate-fue todo lo que dijo lanzándose directamente contra su rival que estaba lista para contraatacar la técnica, dio un pequeño salto y sus alas se batieron disparándolo contra la mujer que sorprendida ante lo que veía bajo la guardia, ya que por un segundo, mientras observaba al chico volando hacia ella hubiera jurado que se trataba de un ángel atacándola, el problema fue que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error y cuando quiso defenderse el rubio ya estaba a su costado a centímetros de impactar la técnica por segunda ocasión, la esfera espiral estaba a escasos 5 cm de su abdomen desnudo cuando se desintegro por completo y solo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como las alas del chico también desaparecían y el salía volando hacia el frente por la velocidad alcanzada con ellas segundos antes

-"¿Qué diablos…?"-se preguntó la alumna del Sandaime

-"no puede ser…"-fue lo que paso por la mente del rubio al sentir como su jutsu y sus alas desaparecían mientras el dolor agonizante regresaba a su cuerpo-maldita…sea-mascullo mientras impactaba el suelo y rodaba por él unos cuentos metros por el impulso terminando cerca de un poste de luz

-¡Naruto!-grito Jiraya corriendo hacia su estudiante bastante alarmado, mientras Shizune corría con su maestra

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Qué hizo?-le pregunto con preocupación y cierta molestia a la mujer que solo seguía parada con los ojos muy abiertos

-yo…no hice nada-contesto aun consternada la mujer girando para ver como Jiraya ponía bocarriba al joven que tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras comenzaba a transpirar y a respirar aceleradamente

-¡Shizune!-grito el albo sacando del trance a la estudiante de la primera ninja médico-¡Revísalo ahora!-le ordeno con bastante seriedad

La pelinegra dudo unos momentos mirando de reojo a su maestra que volvió a la normalidad y solo se encogió de hombros diciéndole que no le importaba lo que hiciera, sin pensarlo corrió hacia el Uzumaki y comenzó con la revisión de inmediato mientras Jiraya se apartaba

-¡¿qué diablos le hiciste Tsunade?!-le reclamo el invocador de Sapos bastante molesto, tomando de sorpresa a la rubia

-¡nada!-exclamo molesta por tal acusación la ojimiel-¡no le hice nada, estaba por impactarme con el Rasengan cuando simplemente lo deshizo al igual que sus alas y salió disparado contra el suelo, yo no tuve nada que ver!-le explico alzando la voz por el coraje que tenía, pero se desconcertó al ver como al mirada de Jiraya se aterraba por sus palabas

-eso quiere decir que…-empezó a hablar bastante bajo pero aun lo escuchaba su antigua compañera-oh mierda…

-¿de qué hablas?-cuestiono no muy segura la mujer al ver la cara tan preocupada de su viejo amigo

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA! ¡Venga rápido!-el grito aterrado de Shizune asusto a los Sannin que de inmediato corrieron a con sus alumnos

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió interesada la legendaria ninja medico al ver la cara de terror de su mejor y única alumna

-Jiraya-sama ¿Qué le ha hecho a este niño?-cuestiono la chica mientras tenía la cabeza del rubio en su regazo y miraba al hombre aterrorizada, causando que su mentora también lo volteara a ver en busca de respuestas

-¿Qué pasa con él?-se limitó a preguntar el Sennin seriamente

-Esta totalmente destrozado por dentro-fue la mejor forma de resumirlo que encontró la ojinegra, pero al ver la cara de su maestra decidió explicarse-tiene varios de sus órganos internos dañados y algunos tienen hemorragias, eso incluye un pulmón perforado, sus huesos; todos están fracturados variando su tipo desde fisuras hasta comunes y complicadas, y algunos están mal soldados, algunos de sus ligamentos tienen artrosis, sus músculos están desgarrados o con daños al nivel del tejido y su sistema de Chakra está al 15% de su rendimiento normal…y su hombro izquierdo tiene un corte hasta dos centímetros arriba de la vena braquial-termino con su reporte causando que Tsunade quedara en shock mientras Jiraya suspiraba, solo para sentir como era tomado del cuello y elevado por su vieja amiga

-¡Jiraya! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste al chico?!-le pregunto amenazadoramente, y si las miradas mataran, el hombre ya estaría acompañando a su discípulo en el otro mundo

-yo no le hice nada Tsunade-le respondió seriamente sujetándola de las manos para que lo bajara-él está en esas condiciones desde que salimos de lo aldea, bueno, excepto por la herida en su hombro

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo puede estar así? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a un niño en esas condiciones a una misión? ¿Por qué dejaste que peleara contra mí? ¡Pude haberlo matado!-interrogo sumamente molesta la rubia recibiendo la mirada penetrante de la alumna de esta

-te lo explicare más tarde, Shizune ¿puedes estabilizarlo?-pregunto preocupado el hombre

-creo que si…pero si Tsunade–sama me ayuda….-empezó mirando a su maestra suplicante

-ni creas que te ayudare, es problema de Jiraya por traerlo, deberíamos de dejárselo para que muera,-dijo secamente la Sannin dando media vuelta cambiando su humor-espero que tengas una buena excusa para explicar cómo dejaste morir al nieto de Hiruzen

-¿nieto del Tercero? ¿El que tiene que ver aquí?-pregunto un tanto confundido el hombre mientras la pelinegra ignoraba a su maestra e intentaba estabilizar al chico

-¿Cómo qué que tiene que ver?-contesto un tanto molesta la mujer-es el que está muriendo por tu ignorancia, Shizune, déjalo, vámonos-le ordeno a su disculpa quela ignoro

-¿nieto del tercero?, pero si ese es Konohamaru, él no es el nieto del tercero-expuso su punto el de pelo blanco

-¿Cómo que no es su nieto? él me dijo que Sarutobi era su abuelo-contesto la nieta del primero-¿entonces quien carajo es?

-él es Uzumaki Naruto-le contesto seriamente el de las marcas en la cara, asombrando a la rubia y a la pelinegra

-espera…él es…-intento repetir lo entendido la ojimiel, pero se quedó sin palabras

-Sí, el es su hijo, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y el que salvo al viejo de Orochimaru derrotando al primero y al segundo, renacidos con el Edo Tensei-termino por ella el hombre que lucia sumamente desesperado-¿ahora lo puedes estabilizar?-le pregunto aun que sonó más a una orden,

La mujer se quedó estática repasando la información y el modo de actuar del joven, ese chico era el…no lo podía creer, y ella lo había querido matar…justo como a él cuándo lo vio la primera vez…¿cómo había sido tan ciega? tenía la cara de ella con el pelo y los ojos del….sin pensarlo más se colocó al otro lado de su alumna para comenzar, asombrándose al ver que la chica no había exagerado en las heridas del joven

-Jiraya, ¿qué sucedió?-le pregunto con una mirada suplicante aplicando chakra curativo en el abdomen del joven

-es una historia muy larga…que empezó hace un mes…-comenzó con ironía en su voz el Sannin escritor-no estoy muy seguro, solo sé que desde que lo conocí se hizo endemoniadamente fuerte…¿escuchaste de la invasión a la aldea no?-le pregunto a su amiga poniéndola tensa al recordar lo dicho por Orochimaru hacia unas horas, por lo que solo asintió no confiando en su voz-ese día, Naruto no estaba en el estadio, estaba a las afueras de la aldea….¿escuchaste del Shinigami Sustituto?

-¿El extraño armado con dos espadas que arraso con todos los ninjas que se ponían en su camino durante la invasión?-pregunto Shizune-escuche los rumores solamente

-exacto, un enmascarado que derroto a casi todo el ejército de Otto y Suna el solo y a la mitad del de Konoha dejándolos inconscientes

-¿qué tiene que ver con él?-no pudo evitar preguntar la del kimono negro

-bien, tienes al Shinigami frente a ti-contesto con calma el hombre asombrando y aterrando a las mujeres-ese chico ocupo un Hengen con el cual se despachó a media aldea de Konoha y a casi toda la invasora, luego de eso se dirigió a salvar a sus amigos y a salvarnos a todos del Ichibi de Suna, invocando al Kyubi en el proceso sin liberarlo en su totalidad-prosiguió con su relato "fantasioso" el hombre ante la mirada atónita de sus escuchas que no dejaban de intentar estabilizar al chico-para luego de eso, ir a salvar al viejo derrotando a los renacidos Shodaime y Nidaime y maldiciéndole los brazos a Orochimaru y obligándolo a huir….todo en la misma tarde

-¿esperas que te creamos que un niño de trece años y que aún es un Gennin hizo todo eso?-pregunto entre confundía, molesta y asombrada la Senju

-ya lo creo, porque es la verdad, yo llegue con Sensei cuando acabo la pelea y fui testigo de cómo Naruto estaba ahí y cayó al suelo de repente gritando de dolor, después de eso estuvo una semana completa en un coma bastante terrible, por que no dejaba de retorcerse del dolor y según los médicos, él estaba peor a como esta ahora-esto último si termino de descolocar a las chicas-ni siquiera podía moverse, respirar le dolía y pestañear era una pesadilla según él y le creo, cuando lo fuimos a visitar se tomó 15 pastillas del soldado que consiguieron ayudarlo a estar despierto un tiempo y a que se recuperara un poco más rápido, como lo tuve que sacar de la aldea por los problemas que se suscitaron por sus actos en la invasión, Sarutobi me mandó a buscarte para que fueras la quinta, pero el verdadero motivo es que lo cures…-le dijo con calma-el problema fue que durante nuestro viaje los Akatsuki nos atacaron, consiguieron alejarme de él y tuvo un enfrentamiento contra Hoshikage Kisame, de esa pelea es la herida en su hombro, consiguió pelear a la par gracias a la píldora del Hokage y gracias a eso me imagino que son sus huesos mal soldados ¿ya está?-pregunto al ver como la cara del rubio se tranquilizaba

-sí, está estabilizado, pero necesita descansar antes de que siquiera podamos intentar curarlo-contesto de inmediato Shizune mientras la rubia se levantaba

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono un poco desconcertado y molesto el albo

-por que gastamos mucha energía solo en estabilizarlo, su cuerpo en las condiciones que esta no admite mucho chakra ajeno en su cuerpo, así que necesita asimilarla antes de que podamos introducir mas o le causaremos más problemas de los que ya tiene-le contesto la ninja medico original

-será mejor que lo lleve a descansar a algún lugar Jiraya-sama-aconsejo la pelinegra al hombre que suspiro

-eso quisiera pero ni siquiera tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos, él iba en camino a buscar un lugar cuando las encontró-respondió con pesar

-¿sabe? En el hotel donde estamos hay habitaciones disponibles, llévelo a nuestro cuarto y nosotras rentaremos otro-dijo la morocha ganándose una mirada desconcertada por parte de su mentora

-gracias Shizune, lo llevare ahora mismo-contesto sonriendo el padrino del joven acercándose para cargarlo y llevarlo al lugar acordado pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el joven comenzaba a pararse lentamente–¿Naruto….?-cuestiono sorprendido con la misma mirada que las demás

-venga anciana…esto no ha acabado…-fueron las primeras palabas del rubio que apenas si conseguía mantenerse en pie, pero tenía la guardia arriba…o a menos eso intentaba ya que sus brazos no pasaban de su cadera-aún tengo que encestarte un Rasengan completo…así que prepárate…

-Naruto-kun…-llamo Shizune sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la terquedad del chico

-Gaki…-intento detenerlo Jiraya, pero la mano de Tsunade en alto le dijo que no interfiriera

-¿en serio quieres seguir peleando?-cuestiono con verdadera incredulidad al chico que apenas si conseguía estar en pie, hasta que trastabillo para atrás y termino recargado en una pared pero sin dejar su guardia y mirando retadoramente a la mujer frente a él aun atreves de sus ojos cansados

-por supuesto…no importa, puedo ganarte aun en este estado…-le aseguro intentando enderezarse sin conseguirlo en lo más mínimo-"maldición…¿a quién engaño? No podría ni contra Konohamaru en este estado"

-Tú de verdad eres un imbécil que quiere morir ¿no?-fue la respuesta de la mujer acercándose lentamente al rubio

-en absoluto…-contesto con calma el chico mirando atentamente los movimientos de la rubia mayor-solo que no estoy dispuesto a retirar nada de lo que te dije en el bar….

-¿sabes que podría acabar contigo ahora mismo, no?-le aseguro amenazadoramente la ojimiel acercándose peligrosamente al ojiazul

-no podrías…no importa que tan duro me golpes…me volveré a levantar…-le aseguro mientras sentía sus brazos empezar a dormirse

-pareces muy seguro….¿probamos?-le reto la mujer de grandes pechos retrasando su puño lista para atacar, mientras que los dos espectadores estaban listos para interferir de ser necesario-no me culpes si te mato…

-inténtalo…-le contesto con otro desafío el Uzumaki-no pienso morir aun…-le dijo con seriedad, causando un efecto en la mujer que reflejo en su cara, ya que se sorprendió por algunos momentos, cosa que también le sucedió a Shizune

-morir no es algo que decides…-le espeto fríamente la Sannin

-no, pero aun si todas y cada una de mis células estan destruidas, no moriré hasta haber cumplido mi sueño…-respondió el jinchuriki con determinación antes de que las piernas no pudieran seguir soportando su eso y se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo

-¿y cuál es ese sueño?-no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad la nieta del tercero relajándose sin atacar

-antes te hubiera dicho que ser Hokage para que todos me reconocieran…-respondió con una sonrisa débil al recordad esos días de antaño, pero antes de que la mujer pudiera burlarse continuo-pero por fin entendí la voluntad de fuego, la que el Shodaime tenía en mente cuando fundo la aldea y ese es mi único propósito ahora…-termino solo para sentir como era levantado por las vendas a la altura de la cara de la mujer que parecía estar más cabreada que antes

-¿De qué mierdas hablas?-le pregunto con una voz tan cortante y furiosa la mujer-¿proteger la aldea? ¿Ese es tu estúpido ideal…? ¿Estarías dispuesto a morir por un simple pedazo de tierra en el que habitan personas?-le interrogo con coraje en su voz, solo para que el rubio la mirara tranquilamente, pero un tanto decepcionado

-¿no lo entiendes, eh?-no fue una pregunta que necesitara respuesta, solo señalaba algo al parecer obvio, cosa que hizo enfurecer aun más a la princesa de las babosas-es natural, no estas capacitada para ser la Godaime…

-¿que no entiendo?-mascullo apretando el agarre del chico que cerro un ojo por el dolor-¡eres tú el que no entiende! ¡Esa maldita aldea no ha hecho más que traerme malos recuerdos! ¡No la protegería por nada del mundo!-le grito pese a estar frente a frente

-a tu abuelo también le trajo dolor, puedes estar segura de eso…-contesto el rubio al parecer estando de acuerdo-pero también fue un lugar en el que recibió grandes alegrías-la miro seriamente, esperando que comprendiera-yo también he sufrido ahí, no tienes una idea de cuánto…pero también me ha traído felicidad…y mucha…-los ojos de Tsunade se entrecerraron tras esa frase antes de soltarlo haciendo que volviera a estar en el suelo-es obvio que no lo entiendes-señalo mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos, ante la mirada de odio que le dedicaba la adulta-y dudo que lo hagas…sería más fácil que yo completara el Rasengan aun en este estado, a que tu entendieras la voluntad de fuego del Primero

-¿eso es una apuesta?-pregunto interesada la mujer a pesar de la furia que tenía en ese momento

-por supuesto…-fue la contestación el Uzumaki-que seguía sin elevar la vista-puedo completar el Rasengan antes de que tu entiendas la voluntad de fuego y lo que significa ser Hokage…-le dijo mirándola por fin con esa mirada cansada pero que la seguía desafiando

-¿Qué apostaremos?-fue la única interrogante que dijo a la rubia

-nada importante…si ganas, prometo no regresar nunca a la aldea de Konoha…-explico entrecerrando los ojos, como si la sola idea le afectara-pero si gano…me darás el collar del Shodaime-en ese momento la mujer se dio cuenta de que en el ajetreo el colgante había salido de su ropa, que era lo que el chico miraba-si no entiendes lo que tu abuelo te heredo, no tiene sentido que lo tengas…-ante esto la pelinegra alumna de Tsunade estaba a punto de interferir, pero la mirada de su mentora la detuvo de todo intento

-¿cuánto tiempo?-pregunto interesada

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomaría entenderlo?-cuestiono con burla en su voz el chico

-me demostraras si lo completaste en una semana exacta-le advirtió la mujer desconcertando a su aprendiz

-"ese es el mismo tiempo que le dio Orochimaru"-pensó al pelinegra observando a su mentora

-está bien, preparate abuela, en una semana ese collar será mío…-fueron las palabras del joven antes de que quedara completamente dormido ante la mirada asombrada de los demás

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX: el enfrentamiento hueco entre los Sannin**

-"¿ehh….? ¿Qué….que sucede?"-se preguntó el joven rubio abriendo los ojos, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba abajo del agua, dado que todo estaba teñido de azul oscuro y podía ver las burbujas de aire salir de su boca y nariz, pero lo curioso era que no sentía la necesidad de respirar y no entro en pánico por ello-"¿Dónde estoy?..."-en ese momento el rubio dirigió su mirada al fondo del cuerpo de agua donde estaba, y se percató de que ahí se podía ver una gran mancha oscura, por instinto comenzó a nadar hacia ella, comenzó a acercarse rápidamente a la gran masa negra, que comenzó a tomar una forma muy conocida por el rubio

Era la aldea de Konoha

El joven Uzumaki se sorprendió al ver a su lugar natal hundido con él en esa extraña agua, por lo que ando con mas velocidad hasta llegar a las puertas de la aldea, que ante su presencia comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, sin emitir ningún ruido, pero levantando la tierra que parecía arena y creando muchas burbujas que de inmediato se elevaron en busca de salir a la superficie, cosa que no se veía muy cerca, en cuando la arena y las burbujas desaparecieron, el Namikaze entro caminando, ya no era necesario el nadar, cosa de la que el rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ya que entro al lugar, encontrándolo totalmente desértico; sin una sola alma, persona, o ser vivo habitándolo, siguió recorriendo las calles de la aldea con tranquilidad, pero evidente desconcertado al ver su pueblo convertido en pueblo fantasma, visito todos sus lugares favoritos, Ichiraku's, la tienda de Dango, el despacho del Hokage, su apartamento, el apartamento de Anko, el complejo Hyuga, la tienda de Himari, la de Tenten, pero todo estaba vacío…vacío, como último recurso fue a la cima del monumento a los Hokages, lugar desde donde pudo ver toda Konoha sumergida, en ningún momento pensó en buscarle algún sentido a todo lo que sucedía, simplemente, se sentó en la cabeza de su desconocido padre y se quedó contemplando el páramo desierto por tanto tiempo, con la mirada perdida, tan nublada como estaba el agua….tan oscura….tan vacía

-¡pronto Rey, pronto nos conoceremos...y cuando eso pase…tú te volverás el caballo….!

Una voz espectral resonó desde el fondo oscuro del mar y eso consiguió sacarlo de su trance

…

-¡WA!-exclamo levantándose violentamente de la cama, mirando a todos lados para ubicar en donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hotel barata, una posada quizá, era alrededor de las 11 de la mañana por el sol que se veía atreves de la ventana y entonces recordó los acontecimientos previos a su desmayo, la pelea con Tsunade y la apuesta del collar, dirigió su vista al calendario colgado en la pared y abrió los ojos en shock-¡UNA SEMANA!-grito alarmado por tal descubrimiento, en efecto, había pasado una semana marcada en el calendario

-uhh…-algo contesto desde el suelo a los pies de la cama, con curiosidad el ojiazul se levantó, sintiendo el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, no tan intenso como hacía una semana, pero aún era bastante doloroso, se acercó a los pies de la cama solo para encontrar a Shizune tirada en el piso sujetándose el estómago pero inconsciente

-hey ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto preocupado comenzándola a mover para despertarla

-ugh…ehh…-la mujer de pelo negro comenzó a despertarse,

-vamos, levántate-le pidió el joven mientras la tomaba de la cara, justo en el momento en que la alumna de la Sannin abría los ojos, por lo que lo primero que vio fue al Namikaze muy cerca de ella

-¡kya!...-grito mientras golpeaba al joven-¿…ehh..? ¡AHHH!-cambio de grito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado-¡lo siento!-se disculpó mientras ayudaba la rubio a ponerse de pie-ehh…espera-dijo mientras sentaba la joven en la cama-¿Qué día es?-le cuestiono tomándolo del cuello de la chamarra, pero antes de dejarlo contestar dirigió su vista al calendario de la pared-¡aun ahí tiempo!-exclamo corriendo hacia la ventana, y en cuando la abrió un Kunai paso rozando su cabeza

Se trataba de Jiraya, que respiraba entrecortadamente y apenas si se mantenía en pie

-Jiraya-sama…-murmuro la pelinegra contrariada

-no tan rápido Shizune, tenemos…mucho de qué hablar-le dijo el hombre que estaba recargado en la pared exterior

-¿Ero-sennin?-pregunto el rubio asomando la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su maestro, solo para verlo en ese estado tan deplorable-¿Qué le sucedió?

…

-haber si entiendo…-dijo conmocionado el Uzumaki que estaba sentado debajo de la ventana del cuarto con una pierna doblada y la otra extendida; mirando a su maestro y a Shizune, los tres en la habitación del hotel mientras la alumna de Tsunade preparaba algo para el peliblanco-después de que maldije los brazos de Orochimaru, él y Kabuto vinieron a buscar a la vieja para que lo cure…y le prometió traer a la vida a su hermano y a su ex novio con la técnica con la que revivieron a los Hokages, le dio una semana para que decidiera, tu Ero-sennin querías disuadirla y la invitaste a tomar, pero te drogo y por eso estas así, mientras que Shizune-neechan me cuidaba, la vieja vino ayer en la noche a revisarme, entonces…te diste cuenta de que iba a ir y la intentaste detener pero te noqueo…y ahora va camino a curar a la serpiente maldita, lo que de seguro hará que vuelvan a atacar Konoha…¿entendí?-resumió y pregunto el ojiazul tras las explicaciones de sus acompañantes

-así es…-dijo la pelinegra avergonzada de la intensidad de la mirada de Naruto sobre ella mientras le daba algo de beber al Sannin-tome, este es el antídoto del veneno que Tsunade-sama le dio…-el hombre lo tomo y se lo bebió de un trago antes de devolverle el vaso y darle las gracias

-….ya veo…-susurro el rubio mientras agachaba la cabeza haciendo que el cabello le cubriera los ojos y ponía su brazo sobre la rodilla

De la nada, la temperatura del cuarto descendió drásticamente, siendo el origen el rubio ojiazul

Jiraya y Shizune se percataron también del aura negra que comenzaba a desprender el joven, y como un horrendo sentimiento comenzaba a despertar en ellos; un escalofrió recorrió sus columnas en cuando la voz salió de la boca del Namikaze

-ohh…¿es así?-pregunto con sorna mientras una sonrisa animal se asomaba en sus labios-en ese caso, si la anciana ayuda a la maldita serpiente, si él no la mata, lo hare yo, y luego lo matare a él…jejeje…

En ese instante, la pelinegra y el albo dirigieron su vista al antiguo Gennin que no se movia de donde estaba, y tenía su brazo derecho sobre la rodilla, en ese momento Naruto movió su cabeza lo suficiente para que solo su ojo derecho fuera visible

Y era amarillo

En efecto, la pupila del joven en vez de ser azul, era amarilla oscura y la esclerótica comenzaba a tornarse grisácea, como si quisiera volverse negra

-¿Naruto?-pregunto dudosa Shizune poniéndose atrás del Sannin a modo de protección instintiva

-jejeje…esa anciana junto con la serpiente, serán historia muy pronto…-aseguro el chico mientras tomaba su espada negra que estaba a un lado de él e intentaba pararse

-No te muevas-fue la orden directa y clara del Sennin de los Sapos, mirándolo seriamente, con una expresión dura

Lo que nunca era buena idea

-jeje…¿qué pasa anciano?-pregunto con una felicidad psicótica el rubio, mientras apretaba el mango de su espada-¿no quieres que termine de una vez por todas con la serpiente? Y si la anciana no es capaz de superar unas simples muertes, pues entonces no hay nada que hacer, terminare con su miseria…

-tú no te moverás de aquí…-le repitió la orden el peliblanco-no solo no estás en condiciones de pelear contra un Sannin por tercera ocasión, si es verdad lo que creemos, te enfrentaras contra dos Sannins, no tendrías oportunidad alguna…

-jejeje…jejeje…oh vamos, puedo hacerlos pedazos en 5 minutos…

-he hablado Naruto, tú no te mueves de aquí-le dijo firmemente el alumno del tercero

-me arruinas la diversión viejo…-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa insana, mirando depredadoramente al hombre, pero sin mover un musculo, segundos antes de que volviera a cubrir sus ojos con su melena

El peliblanco se levantó de su asiento, visiblemente recuperado del envenenamiento y se dirigió a la ventana sobre el joven, le hecho una mirada al ninja inmóvil y le hizo una seña a la alumna de su compañera para que lo siguiera y salieron del cuarto; todo sin saber que eran observados por Kabuto, que tenía las ordenes de asesinar a Shizune, pero al verla con el Gamma Sennin y al Uzumaki decidió retirarse

Una vez el rubio se quedó solo en la alcoba, pasaron unos segundos antes de que se levantara de golpe y mirará hacia todos lados desorientado

-¿ehh? ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fueron todos?-se preguntó desacertado, estaba hablando de lo que hacía Tsunade y de repente todo se había ido a negro, y al regresar en sí, ya no estaban-debieron de haber ido a por la vieja…tsk…no debería de ir, no creo poder ayudar mucho, pero, qué más da…no andarán muy lejos…-termino saliendo por la ventana en busca de su sensei o de la pelinegra

…

-Jiraya-sama….-susurro Shizune mientras saltaban entre los árboles y los techos rumbo a punto de encuentro de los Sannin-¿Qué….que le sucedió a Naruto-kun?-pregunto mirando al serio peliblanco

-…-el hombre no respondió de inmediato, claramente pensando en la respuesta que le daría a la alumna de su amiga-yo…yo no lo sé…

-¿Qué?-fue la exclamación de sorpresa dada por la ojinegra sin dejar de moverse guiando el camino a donde habían visto por primera vez a Orochimaru-¿a…a que se refiere?

-no sé qué le sucede….solo que desde la pelea contra Orochimaru y los Hokages ha empezado a dar muestras de un sadismo que deja en ridículo a Orochimaru y a Anko juntos…durante el tiempo que permaneció en coma en el hospital, los hombre de Danzo se infiltraron para matarlo….pobres idiotas…terminaron clavados en la pared con sus propios Kunais, con sus shirukens clavados en sus cuerpos y atravesados con las espadas de Naruto, y uno de ellos sin corazón…-le relato según lo que el sabia de ese suceso

-¿Qué….quien fue capaz de hacer algo tan atroz?-pregunto aterrada la ninja médico, pero el silencio del Sannin fue toda la respuesta que necesito-fue…¿fue Naruto?

-sí, cuando sus cuidadoras llegaron, lo encontraron con el corazón de uno de los Anbu en la mano…pero…el seguía inconsciente y continuo así por tres idas más…

-pero eso no tiene ningún sentido…-protesto la pelinegra

-lo se…pero tú lo has visto hace unos instantes, actúa normal y de repente…-el hombre no fue capaz de seguir ya que una explosión a unos metros lo alerto-¿Qué pasa?

-¡es el punto de encuentro entre Tsunade-sama y Orochimaru!-exclamo preocupada la joven

-¿están peleando?-cuestiono el dueño del contrato con los sapos, mirando las siguientes explosiones de piedra y pared que se fueron dando seguidamente, marcando un camino y a lo lejos podían ver a dos sombras esquivando a una tercera, sin duda Orochimaru y Kabuto escabulléndose de Tsunade-¿Por qué…?

-¡Tsunade-sama debió de romper el trato!-dedujo la alumna de la susodicha-¡rápido!

Ambos shinobis se miraron por unos segundos entre si antes de duplicar su velocidad siguiendo los destrozos rumbo a una pradera el costado del pueblo

…

-Rayos…-murmuraba un rubio semidesnudo que caminaba lentamente sujetándose de la pared, con la espada en la mano izquierda ignorando las miradas de que los aldeanos le daban, sin darse cuenta que las miradas de las mujeres que lo recorrían de arriba a abajo, ya que las vendas cubrían casi por completo su torso, dejando solo su hombro derecho al descubierto, no cubrían lo torneado de sus músculos, ya que no aparentaba ya tener 12 años, si no por lo menos 14, y eso por su cara aun infantil-sin chakra después de dormir una semana…esto es malo…-se dijo a su mismo-no pude practicar el Rasengan y no tengo energías para seguir a Ero-sennin ni a Shizune-chan y los perdí desde hace tiempo…-en ese momento su mano rozo algo en su pantalón-espera…esto es…-dijo sacando el objeto-la última píldora del Hokage…no debería….pero…-en ese instante, una explosión fue visible lanzando al aire varias rocas y causando un pequeño terremoto en la zona-¡qué más da! ¡Tengo prisa!-exclamo llevándose la píldora a la boca para tragarla, en unos instantes, tras un pulso de Chakra que espanto a los transeúntes, el rubio ya estaba en el punto donde se suponía debía de estar Tsunade con Orochimaru

El lugar estaba en ruinas, con múltiples cráteres en el suelo y paredes derrumbadas

-¿Dónde se fueron?-pregunto al aire el joven, antes de ver una pared abierta que mostraba un cráter cerca de otros escombros-bingo…-musito dando un paso, solo para darse cuenta de que a sus pies estaba la bata que solía llevar la rubia Sannin-esto….esto es de esa anciana…-dijo tomándolo, solo para encogerse de hombros-bien, me lo llevo-y se lo coloco, solo que le quedaba un tanto larga, siendo en vez de bata, una gabardina; y siguió avanzando por el rastro de destrucción dejado por la Sannin

…

En el campo de batalla, se podía ver a Tsunade luchando duramente contra Kabuto, ante la mirada de Orochimaru que tenía los brazos en llamas

Kabuto estaba a punto de conectar a Tsunade sorprendiéndola después de que le atacara a los nervios cuando una bomba de humo se interpuso; cuando el viento se llevó la nube, en frente de Tsunade se encontraban Shizune y Jiraya

-Jiraya…-musito asombrada la rubia, no creyendo que estaría ahí para ella…

-oh…ha pasado mucho tiempo Jiraya…-saludo con una sonrisa el tercer Sannin

-"Orochimaru"-pensó entre serio y asombrado el peliblanco-así, es cuánto tiempo…veo que aun tienes esa sonrisa de villano…eh…que coincidencia que nos reuniéramos hoy los tres aquí…¿no lo crees?-le pregunto mirando a Kabuto-y también trajimos a nuestros discípulos…es una pena que el mío se haya quedado en casa…nadie me envió ese memo…

-¡quítate!-exclamo Tsunade aventando a un lado a su compañero y yendo directamente sobre Kabuto

(De aquí sigue lo del Canon, sin las partes de Naruto, obviamente)

Todo estaba mal, Jiraya apenas podía contener a Orochimaru ya que aun con el antídoto, sus habilidades estaban reducidas drásticamente, Tsunade estaba fuera de combate debido a su Hematofobia, y Shizune estaba siendo vapuleada sin misericordia cortesía de Kabuto, todo en menos de 10 minutos

La alumna de Tsunade ya estaba en el suelo, respirando agitadamente con sangre escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios, frente a una Sannin que tenía flash backs de Nawaki y Dan a punto de morir, por lo que cuando vio a Kabuto acercársele, solo reacciono con miedo instintivo, molestando al alumno del Sannin renegado

-¿sabes? Yo solía admirarte como la ninja médico que eras…-le comenzó a decir el peligris a la mujer, mirándola con desprecio-pero ahora solo eres una inútil y patética anciana…deberías de comportarte mejor, manchas el nombre de Sannin, del que es parte Orochimaru-le "aconsejaba" el de lentes mientras la pateaba humillándola aún más

Mirándola con odio, retraso su puño listo para golpear a la rubia, pero cuando lanzo el golpe a la cara de la mujer, fue detenido por una mano

Ante la mirada asombrada de la Senju y la de su atacante, una sombra verde oscura se posó delante de ella; su cabello rubio en punta brillaba lo suficiente y la gabardina verde ondeaba con el aire que el mismo había creado de un segundo a otro tras aparecer

-are….Kabuto-san…eres un chico malo…-regaño el chico mientras su boca esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa-golpear no solo a una dama, si no a un guerrero que no tiene voluntad para luchar…eso…eso es patético…ni siquiera la serpiente de tu jefe lo haría…creo…

-Naruto…-musito la ojimiel mirando al chico que traía su bata de legendaria perdedora, el joven la miro sobre su hombro y le sonrió con tranquilidad

-ya estoy aquí anciana…-la saludo antes de sentir como Kabuto se liberaba de su agarre y ponía tierra de por medio

-Naruto-kun…que alegría verte aquí…pensé que estabas demasiado débil como para unirte a la fiesta de reunión de los Sannin-le dijo el peligris acomodándose las gafas

-si bueno, como perderme de tan importante evento-le contesto mirando a su sensei pelear contra Orochimaru-pero parece que me perdí el primer baile…-siguió ahora dirigiendo su vista hacia Shizune, que yacía tendida a unos metros de Tsunade-te parece…¡si ahora me concedes esta pieza…!

Tras la exclamación del rubio, Kabuto apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar dos grandes navajas de energía de color blanca azulada que crearon dos largas zanjas cruzadas justo donde él estaba parado segundos antes, intento enfocar al chico pero solo vio a la rubia que estaba tan asombrada como el, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un poderoso gancho en todo el estómago que lo mando a hacer añicos una roca del tamaño de una camioneta

Mientras tanto, con Jiraya y Orochimaru:

-vaya….mira quien decidió venir…-comento el Gamma Sennin mirando al rubio proteger a Tsunade, estaba peleando sobre el cuerpo de una de las serpientes de su compañero, estaba cansado y no creía aguantar mucho

-pero si es Naruto-kun…-comento el cara de Sepiente mirando los mismos acontecimientos que su viejo amigo-…no debería de poder moverse aun…sin duda ese chico es digno de estudio…pero eso no importa, Naruto no tiene oportunidad de derrotar a Kabuto, Jiraya, trajiste a ese chico a una muerte segura…

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto alzando una ceja el peliblanco-si no mal recuerdo, ese chico te pateo el trasero en Konoha y gracias a él has venido a buscar a Tsunade…-le recordó sonriendo al ver la mueca de disgusto de su antiguo compañero de equipo

-aun así-le concedió el golpe el traidor-en su estado actual ese chico no tiene oportunidad alguna contra Kabuto…

-eso no es lo que parece…-dijo justo en el momento en que el subordinado del invocador de serpiente salía volando

De vuelta al combate entre los alumnos de los Sannins varones:

-eso ha sido impresionante Naruto-kun-alabo el ninja del sonido saliendo entre los escombros sin ni un rasguño visible-pero…-fue callado de golpe al ver el filo negro de Zangetsu rozar su cuello en un intento de decapitarlo sin piedad-"vaya….no recuerdo que fuera tan agresivo…"-pensó mientras se agachaba esquivando el corte, de inmediato volvió al ataque sacando un Kunai e intentando apuñalar el corazón de Uzumaki, que se hizo a un lado dejando pasar el arma atacante mientras giraba su espada para golpear con el mango el estómago de su oponente, que voló un par de metros antes de estabilizarse y caer de pie, solo para mantenerse mirando a su joven oponente de manera analítica

-ey, que esperas Kabuto…puedo azotarte como a un niño o derrotarte como a un hombre ¿Qué elijes?-le pregunto el ojiazul sonriendo de medio lado, mientras empuñaba con fuerza su espada esperando el momento para atacar

-alardeas mucho Naruto-kun, sin duda aun eres un niño… los niños pequeños piensan que la vida es tan fácil. Es por eso que siguen y siguen sus sueños. Es por eso que nunca se dan por vencidos -contesto el Ottonin antes de realizar una secuencia de sellos de mano a una velocidad endemoniada-¡bien! ¡Yo te demostrare lo dura que es la vida ninja! ¡Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!-Tras esas palabras y la culminación de los sellos, un dragón de agua de veinte metros apareció detrás de él y se lanzó a una velocidad vertiginosa contra el Namikaze

-"puede hacer una técnica tan poderosa sin una fuente de agua cercana…"-pensó asombrada Tsunade, que veía la pelea sin saber qué hacer, pero al ver como el rubio no se movía reacciono-Naruto ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate!

-¿yo? ¿Quitarme por eso? Puf…-se burló el chico con una sonrisa que comenzaba a verse un tanto peligrosa, solo para blandir su espada y que una gran onda de energía azulada cortara al dragón por la mitad como cuchillo caliente a mantequilla, ante el shock de los dos ninjas médicos-no me subestimes Kabuto…a menos de que quieras morir-agrego cambiando su media sonrisa por una mueca serie y fría-y para cuando termino esa oración, ya se encontraba detrás del peligris

Lo siguiente que vio Tsunade, le altero aún más los nervios, una gran cantidad de sangre volando por el aire antes de teñir una porción considerable de césped

-ahh…ah…ahh…-respiraba entrecortadamente el de gafas a un a distancia considerable del rubio, tenía una gran cortada cruzando su pecho, y miraba asustado los ojos azules fríos de su oponente-eres más interesante de lo que recordaba del examen chuunin Naruto-kun…dime…¿Cuánto has mejorado desde entonces?...no importa, puedo notarlo, toda la energía que tenías cuando derrotaste a Orochimaru-sama no está, se ha esfumado, eso significa que no eres una amenaza, aun cuando eres más hábil de lo que esperaba, sigues sin poder derrótame…-le comento mientras se enderezaba y la larga cortada comenzaba a desaparecer-no eres lo suficientemente bueno…

Lo siguiente que los dos rubios vieron, fue a Kabuto desaparecer en el suelo

-¡Cuidado Naruto!-exclamo la Sannin al recordar que eso lo había utilizado contra Shizune-¡te atacara desde el suelo!

-tsk…eres mucho más molesto de lo que recuerdo-mascullo el ojiazul tras escuchar a la rubia antes de saltar para alejarse

-¡Eso no será suficiente!-exclamo el ninja medico saliendo mientras trazaba sellos-Doton: Juuoryudan no jutsu, Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu

Los dragones de tierra salieron justo de donde Naruto estaba, yendo directamente por el, seguidos del gran torrente de agua que no daba espacio para esquivar

-¡chúpate esta cuatro ojos! ¡Getsuga Tenshou!-le grito visiblemente molesto blandiendo a Zangetsu, creando así una gran onda de energía negra con azul que destrozo a los diez Dragones de tierra y mando de regreso la catarata de agua en forma de lluvia, el rubio termino cayendo con la respiración un poco más fuerte antes de percatase de algo-"¿Dónde está Kabuto?"-pensó solo para sentir un dolor agudo en los tobillos-"mierda, los jutsus solo fueron distracción…"

Se trataba de Kabuto, que había utilizado la misma técnica de ocultación en tierra para imposibilitar al rubio

-bien, bien, Naruto-kun, parece que esto es todo…-le dijo saliendo del suelo unos metros frente al rubio-te dije que no tenías oportunidad en tu estado actual y vencerte fue TAN sencillo, te lo dije, un niño no puede contra mi…¡se acabó, Naruto-kun! ¡Kuchiyonse no jutsu!

Tras la técnica de invocación, una serpiente gris de 5 metros de alto apareció frente al rubio y se lanzó con la intención a aplastar al único Uzumaki rubio

-¡MUERE!

-¡NARUTO!-grito la Sannin mujer mirando con pavor el inminente fin del chico

-"Mierda…¿esto es todo?"-no pudo evitar cuestionarse el jinchuriki al ver acercarse a la serpiente-"¿vencí al Shodaime y al Nidaime junto con Orochimaru…y no puedo contra él?...esto…no…puede…ser…¡aun no puedo morir!

De repente, la caída de la serpiente se detuvo, el rostro de Tsunade no cambiaba del grito y Jiraya estaba en el aire haciendo una secuencia de sellos mientras el largo cuello de Orochimaru se estiraba para atacarlo

El tiempo se había detenido

-Ey rey ¿Qué tal si me dejas probar a mí?

En ese momento, en ese lugar…

El infierno se desato

La serpiente de Kabuto se deshizo en pedazos, no se deshizo en humo, no, cayó en forma de pequeños trozos entre una lluvia de Sangre, ante el terror de Tsuande y el desconcierto de Kabuto que cayó unos metros delante de donde su serpiente fue destruida

-oye…tu cuatro ojos…-llamo el rubio, mientras una gran aura oscura comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo-has cabreado al tipo equivocado…-tras esas palabras, volteo para ver mejor a su oponente, dejando visibles sus ojos que ahora eran de pupila amarilla, con la esclerótica negra

Ante los ojos del subordinado de Orochimaru y Tsunade, la bata de esta última comenzó a teñirse de negro, tornándose raída en la parte de abajo, haciéndose mas ancha y un poco más larga (ya saben por dónde va la idea, es la ropa Bankai de Ichigo, la primera)

-¡VAMOS!-grito de manera desquiciada el rubio moviéndose a una velocidad indecible para aparecer frente al de ojos negros, que consiguió detener la espada con su Kunai

O eso creyó

-imposible…-dijo en shock al ver la mitad del Kunai salir volando y clavarse en el pasto, mientras la espada del rubio le cortaba el tronco por el lado derecho, casi haciendo que perdiera el brazo, tras reaccionar, se lanzó lejos del alcance del ojiamarillo, o eso pensó, ya que lo siguiente que vio fue al joven junto a él, retrasando el puño derecho

Orochimaru y Jiraya fueron testigos de un objeto no identificado que cruzo de lado a lado la pradera donde estaban peleando, chocando contra una colina y levantando una gran cantidad de tierra y rocas

-ey…creo que ese era tu discípulo…-le dijo con una sonrisa el albo, antes de sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda-"oh no, no ahora"-pensó sintiendo su cuerpo más pesado

-no importa, Naruto-kun no podrá a ganarle a Kabuto, gracias a su habilidad especial-le contesto confiado el Hebi ouja, dándose cuenta de la debilidad repentina de su compañero

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Acaso tiene un Kekken genkai?-quiso saber el hombre con duda

-no, es gracias a un jutsu especial que él ha desarrollado…-contesto el pálido sonriendo con seguridad

-In'yu Shometsu (Disrupción ying, curación de lesiones)-murmuro Kabuto levantándose, mientras el largo corte en su torso desaparecía lentamente, pero antes de que siguiera terminara de incorporarse, de entre el polvo levantado por su cuerpo al impactar en el suelo, Naruto atravesó la cortina de polvo, pero había algo distinto en el

Llevaba una mascara

Bueno, no era una máscara completa, de hecho solo era un cuarto de mascara, que le cubría toda la zona izquierda de su rostro, desde la frente hasta abajo del pómulo, era blanca, como hecha de hueso pero tenía tres líneas rojas saliendo de la frente bajando por arriba del ojo, y en esa zona ya no se diferenciaba el ojo del chico, solo se veía una luz amarilla, que aterrorizo al peligris, ya que la máscara se materializaba de la nada, haciéndose cada vez más grande

- ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto la voz psicópata del rubio, con la espada lista para cortarlo por la mitad en horizontal, siendo evitado por el ninja por los pelos-ohh….ya veo…puedes curarte….-dijo viendo caer a Kabuto mientras preparaba sus bisturís de chakra en ambas manos y lo miraba sin decir ni una palabra-¡qué bien! ¡Significa que puedo cortarte aún más!-grito extasiado lanzándose otra vez por el traidor de Konoha

-"¿Qué le sucede?"-se preguntó Kabuto mientras esquivaba los cortes del rubio, que habrían zanjas en el suelo por el poder y la presión el aire-"es completamente diferente del Naruto que conozco, busca asesinarme sin piedad alguna…como si fuera un monstro, un demonio"-detuvo un corte descendente con un Kunai reforzado con chakra estilo bisturí y sintió su piel arder y fue testigo de cómo su pecho volvía a sangrar-"¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Tanto poder tiene?"-se preguntó impresionado, pero reacciono al ver el puño del joven acercarse a él rápidamente, al esquivarlo, fue testigo de cómo una roca del tamaño de una casa voló en millones de pedazos mientras el puño del rubio tenía un aro de chispas rojas rodeándolo-"¿es alguna clase de jutsu?-no pudo evitar maravillarse por tal poder

-¡No te distraigas!-la voz del rubio ojiamarillo lo saco de su letargo

Pero era demasiado tarde

Múltiples cortes aparecieron en su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, el ardor fue digno de una tortura infernal, el dolor insoportable lo hizo perder la consciencia en instantes

Y todo…

Todo con un solo movimiento de espada de Naruto

El cuerpo de Kabuto cayó al suelo pesadamente al mismo tiempo que una mini lluvia de sangre que mancho todo su cuerpo y el césped circundante

-¿ehh…? Vamos, levántate, no puedes morir aun…-le dijo el chico mirándolo con una sonrisa-aún tengo que cortarte mil veces más…vamos…-le dijo mientras lo tomaba del cabello y lo levantaba, pese a ser más pequeño que él, hasta que quedaron cara a cara-al parecer, alguien se quedó dormido, habrá que despertarlo…

En ese momento, haciendo un uso de fuerza inhumana, lanzo por los aires al ninja de otto con una sola mano (la que lo sostenía por el cabello)

-DESPIERTA-le grito blandiendo su katana, lanzando una onda de energía negra con rojo, que impacto de lleno en el cuerpo inconsciente de su oponente

Una gran explosión ensordeció a todos en el campo de batalla, mientras los Sannin veían la escena con la boca abierta, uno al ver el poder de su alumno, el otro por ver a su discípulo morir aparentemente y la tercera por la crueldad del rubio

-no…puede…ser…-murmuro Jiraya asombrado por el poder del joven, ignorando a su enemigo por segundos

Suficientes para su oponente

El invocador de serpientes aprovecho la guardia baja de su viejo compañero y se lanzó para patearlo en el abdomen, el peliblanco termino cayendo de la serpiente en la que se encontraban peleando pesadamente, quedando aturdido lo suficiente para que una de las cabezas de la víbora gigante se lanzara a aplastarlo

-¡Muere de una vez Jiraya!-le grito el pálido saboreando la muerte de su antiguo compañero de equipo, solo que no contaba con una poderosa onda rojinegra que le rebano al cabeza a su serpiente, deshaciéndola al instante e impidiendo que completara su ataque, el Sannin miro al rubio que ahora tenía la mitad izquierda de su cara cubierta por la extraña mascara, que ahora en la parte de la boca tenía la forma de dientes y lo miraba con una sonrisa psicópata sin igual, que le causo temor al hombre

-ey…tu, el rarito, deja e jugar con el viejo y prepárate…jejeje…que tenemos cuentas pendientes ¿no?-le dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír

-tsk…-chasqueo la lengua Orochimaru, sin duda aquello no entraba en ninguno de sus planes, y la verdad no creía poder lidiar con él en su estado actual, menos con el aparente ataque de psicosis del joven-vaya Naruto-kun, estas…muy interesante hoy…-alabo mientras miraba al rubio que jugaba con su katana negra

-oh si…por supuesto, y tu estas igual de feo y afeminado que siempre-contesto el ahora ojiamarillo sonriendo-bueno…¿te parece si te mato?

-Ohh….pareces muy confiado ¿te crees capaz de vencer a un Sannin en tu estado actual, Naruto-kun?-pregunto sonriendo mientras intentaba ganar tiempo para pensar en una forma de escapar

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¿Que si soy capaz?le contesto exaltado el joven con un cuarto de una máscara en la cara-¡te lo demostrare!

Tras esa frase, el chico se movió a una velocidad tan alta que su silueta permaneció algunos milisegundos mientras se desvanecía como una mala señal de imagen, para aparecer frente al ninja sin brazos con el puño retrasado

-¡toma!

El Ottokage consiguió reaccionar con la suficiente velocidad como para esquivar el golpe. Que destrozo una de las piedras que había en la pradera

Pero eso no detuvo al espadachín que con la mano izquierda lanzo un tremendo corte ascendente dispuesto a cercenar uno de los miembros en llamas de la serpiente que de nueva cuenta lo esquivo intentaba pensar en una forma de salir vivo, se tiro al piso y abrió la boca

-Hebitsukai no Jutsu (Tecnica del encantador de Serpientes)

Una serpiente del tamaño de una cebra salió de su boca directo contra el enmascarado que blandiendo su arma lanzo una onda de energía negra-roja que atravesó completamente al reptil

-Odio cuando los idiotas me subestiman…-murmuro el chico-en serio lo odio

-"esto va mal…."-pensó el hebi Ouja con una gota de sudor mirando a sus enemigos, Jiraya que se ponía de pie y al rubio con un cuarto de mascara, cuando comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en los brazos, curioso, intento mover las manos y lo consiguió…-"parece que la maldición está reduciéndose un poco…me pregunto si tendrá que ver con la apariencia actual de Naruto-kun…como sea, esto puede ser beneficioso para mi…"

-Naruto…-llamo el Sennin a su alumno que sonreía desquiciado y ni siquiera le prestó atención

Antes de que cualquiera reaccionara, el Uzumaki se lanzó contra el ninja renegado que saco de su boca la Kusanagi e intercepto el corte de la Zangetsu

-¿Qué?-pregunto en shock Jiraya, ya que según las palabras de su alumno, su compañero nunca podría volver a mover los brazos

-vaya, vaya Naruto-kun ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Orochimaru mientras detenía el corte del chico-bueno, te debo de agradecer por la oportunidad de asesinarte…kukuku

-…vaya, el zorro comenzó a haraganear…-fue la contestación del chico mirando a su oponente aplicando más fuerza al corte-no me sorprende…pero no importa, aun así puedo deshacerme de ti—aseguro antes de separarse del Sannin un par de metros

Ambos espadachines se mantuvieron estoicos siendo observados por Jiraya y Tsunade, que no cabían en sí de la incertidumbre y el shock

-inténtalo Naruto-kun-reto Orochimaru

No paso ni un segundo, cuando el nombrado chico, con esa sonrisa demencial en la boca se lanzó de nuevo al ataque e intento rebanar a su oponente que apenas si consiguió reaccionar a la velocidad del enmascarado, chocando sus armas que sacaron chispas entre si lo obligo a retroceder debido a la fuerza del impacto, sin mediar nada, se lanzó de nuevo esta vez con una estocada directo al corazón del Sannin que lo esquivo rodando a un lado para dejarlo pasar

El Uzumaki giro para aterrizar derrapando un par de metros antes de girar y lanzar un Getsuga hacia su rival, que haciendo uso de su habilidad como Hebi Sennin, se aventó al suelo y comenzó a serpentear habiendo transformado sus piernas en una larga cola de serpiente, avanzando implacable hacia el rubio que le lanzo varios ataques intentando impactar, sin embargo, el Sannin esquivaba fácilmente todos los ataques que dejaban pequeños cráteres en el césped

-¡Muere!-grito el pálido de ojos amarillos habiendo llegado hasta donde se encontraba el jinchuriki lanzando una estocada con su Kusanagi directo al pecho del joven, que simplemente desapareció en un borrón de velocidad apareciendo detrás de él, cortándole de un tajo la cola de serpiente blanca que tenía por piernas-¡GAH!

-jejeje…desaparece-sentencio el joven con la máscara, retrasando su puño izquierdo que comenzó a brillar en una luz rojiza

Fue el turno de Orochimaru de cruzar la pradera entera hasta destruir una gran roca en cuestión de instantes

-¡ey! Vamos, esto aún no acaba -le dijo el hijo del flash amarillo blandiendo su espada negra, lanzando unas ráfaga de ataques que se dirigieron hasta los escombros, reduciéndolos a cenizas, para después aparecer frente a estos-oye…¿eres un sannin, no?-pregunto divertido mirando entre las pequeñas rocas que quedaban en el cráter-vamos, eres mejor que esto…-no pudo terminar su frase, y que de la tierra a su espalda, surgió el hombre atravesándolo

-¡NARUTO!-gritaron a la vez los otros dos Sannins al ver eso

-kukuku…hasta aquí llegaste Naruto-kun-se burló Orochimaru que sostenía la espada con ambas manos, sin poder ver la cara del joven

El silencio se hizo presente en la zona cero

La batalla parecía haber llegado a su fin

¿O no?

Un pulso de poder se dejó sentir en el lugar, alertando al invocador de serpientes que intento sacar su arma del pecho del rubio, pero para su sorpresa, no fue capaz

-…-el pelinegro no dijo nada, pero su rostro mostraba claramente el desconcierto que sentía

-ja…-se escuchó una risa de la boca del rubio-jajajaja…..JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAA…QUE DIVERTIDO-grito eufórico, justo en el momento en que Orochimaru fue capaz de sacar la Kusanagi de su pecho-SIGAMOS JUGANDO

Lo siguiente que vio el ottokage, fue una gran mancha de sangre volando frente suyo

Era su sangre

Naruto acababa de cortarle el pecho en diagonal con su espada

Por reacción instintiva, el Sannin salto hacia atrás intentando poner tierra de por medio, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el Uzumaki ya estaba detrás de él, con una mano sobre su hombro y una sonrisa psicópata e insana que lo aterro

Lo siguiente que vieron Tsunade y Jiraya, fue una gran explosión de energía negra con rojo en la zona donde estaban los dos espadachines

-¿Qué…que…esta….pasando?-articulo con esfuerzo la princesa babosa, aun en shock por lo que estaba viendo, sin nadie cerca para contestarle

-Naruto…-murmuro el Gamma Sennin preocupado por su alumno

En la zona de la explosión, se veía a un Naruto aun con la máscara incompleta mirando sin dejar de sonreír a Orochimaru, que estaba en el suelo aun con ese gran corte en el pecho y múltiples heridas en el resto del cuerpo

-¿Qué…quien…eres?-pregunto aterrado el hombre, mirando al que al parecer, sería su verdugo

-yo no tengo nombre-le contesto sonriente el rubio con mascara levantando su katana, haciendo que la luz del sol la iluminara, mostrando su negrura mortal

Antes de que pudiera bajar su espada para acabar con la vida del Sannin, este abrió la boca de una manera imposible y su cuerpo salió intacto escapando a toda velocidad serpenteando por el campo

El rubio riendo maniáticamente lo miro alejarse un par de metros antes de comenzar a perseguirlo moviéndose en borrones de velocidad, alcanzando a su oponente segundos después y apareciendo frente a el

-¡jajajajajajajajaja!-y riendo movió su espada trazando un circulo, creando una espiral de energía negra con rojo

Por su parte el nuke-nin se detuvo y salto hacia atrás al ver aparecer al chico frente suyo, y al verlo lanzar ese ataque, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió

-Kuchiyonse: Rashomon-dijo trazando varios sellos, pero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, ya que no sentía el chakra fluir por sus brazos

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, el ataque del Uzumaki lo alcanzo

Como pudo, el ninja traidor realizo otro cambio de piel antes de que el daño fuera mucho y consiguió escapar de la zona de la explosión, lanzándose de nuevo contra el rubio que bloqueo su espada Kusanagi con Zangetsu en su derecha, mientras retrasaba su puño izquierdo

Pero ya sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, el hombre opto por hundirse en la tierra, escapando por los pelos del puñetazo "Bala" del rubio, solo para salir a unos diez metros de donde estaba, siendo recibido por la sonrisa socarrona del chico

-¡jajajajajajaja!-reía como demente lanzando un corte imposible de esquivar para el invocador de serpientes, cortándole el brazo derecho, para consternación de él, terror de Taunade y asombro de Jiraya

En seguida el ojiamarillo lanzo otro corte con la intención de rebanarlo por la mitad de manera horizontal. Pero el Sannin fue capaz de bloquear ese corte con su espada agarrándola con la izquierda, en seguida, del muñón de su hombro comenzaron a salir serpientes, al igual que de la parte cortada de su brazo en el suelo, antes de que las serpientes se alargaran para entrelazarse entre sí y recuperar el brazo mientras sus espadas echaban chispas al frotarse la una a la otra

Tras ver eso, el enmascarado alumno de Jiraya pateo en el abdomen a su oponente, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que soltara su arma antes de lanzarse contra el sin dejar de reír, esa risa que estaba comenzando a asustar al Sannin

Volviéndose a aparecer de nuevo frente al hombre, lanzo tajos sin piedad alguna, cortando y desmembrándolo, haciendo carne picada en tan solo un par de segundos, solo para que los pedazos del traidor de Konoha se volvieran serpientes, evidencia de un Kawarimi

Naruto miro las serpientes irse hacia todas direcciones como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, antes de lanzar un getsuga a una enorme roca cercana, de la que salió el alumno del tercero que intento matarlo con una mirada asombrada

-¿Cómo…?-intento preguntar, pero otro Getsuga cruzo al lado de él llevándose su brazo izquierdo esta vez

Pero antes de que siguiera pudiera intentar voltear a ver que había pasado con su brazo, la espada negra del chico surco su pecho en diagonal separando su cabeza y su brazo derecho del resto de su cuerpo, solo para después volverse café y deshacerse en lodo ante la mirada divertida del chico, que solo sintió el frio metal atravesándolo de nuevo por la espalda de Orochimaru que se movía sola y emitía una luz azul

-¡NOO!-grito aterrada Tsunade al mismo tiempo que Jiraya al ver al rubio ser apuñalado a la altura del corazón solo para desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad

Era una imagen residual

La espada siguió de frente hasta la mano derecha de Orochimaru que estaba a unos 50 metros de donde había estado su clon de lodo, mirando en todas direcciones esperando hallar al chico

De repente, su instinto le dijo que mirara al cielo, y al hacerlo, se encontró con su actual oponente y dolor de cabeza, sujetando su espada con ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras caía a una velocidad vertiginosa

-¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

El Ottokage reacciono poniendo su Kusanagi en horizontal a modo de defensa antes de que el chico de Konoha lanzara el corte que dejaba un rastro de energía

Lo siguiente en verse fue una gran cantidad de esa energía negra/roja estallar en el punto de impacto, avanzando hacia el frente antes de desaparecer dejando una enorme zanja con forma de cono en el lugar

Mientras que en la zona cero, un sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo resonó antes de que tierra removida comenzaba a mancharse de sangre

La sangre de Orochimaru

-im…po…sible…-murmuro en shock viendo la espada negra atravesándolo desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la mitad de la cintura y la mitad superior de su kusanagi a sus pies-esto…esto…no…puede estar….pasando

-…-el Uzumaki, que aún tenía su sonrisa insana, sin mediar ninguna palabra, término de cortar a su oponente solo para verlo caer al suelo-jejeje….jejeje…-se reía suavemente, pero con una maldad y diversión inmensa, solo para levantar su espada con una mano, sin duda dispuesto a terminar con su enemigo

-no….-rogo miserablemente Orochimaru-yo…yo no puedo morir….yo…no…

Sin siquiera prestarle atención, el rubio bajo su espada para cortarle la cabeza al hombre

Pero se detuvo a la mitad

-no…no me hagas esto Rey…-murmuro aparentemente intentando terminar de bajar la espada, pero sin conseguirlo-no….NO AHORA-grito dando pasos hacia atrás, mientras temblaba-NNOOOO

El rubio soltó su espada, mientras con la mano izquierda tomaba la máscara y comenzaba a arrancarla lentamente

-no…nooo…¡ya casi lo tenía! ¡Estaba por matarlo!-musitaba mientras con fuerza lentamente se retiraba la máscara-NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dio su último grito mientras su voz regresaba a la normalidad-ahh….ahh…-comenzó a jadear mientras en su mano el artefacto comenzaba a desaparecer en humo negro-¿Qué….que sucedió?-pregunto mirando al Sannin frente suyo al borde de la muerte-…

No pudo decir algo más, cayó al suelo inconsciente ante la mirada atónita de los Sannin

-Orochimaru-sama-dijo Kabuto apareciendo al lado de su maestro, con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, algunas cicatrizadas y otras aun sangrantes-¿se encuentra bien…?-pregunto recibiendo la mirada molesta y suplicante del Sannin como respuesta-lo lamento, jamás espere que Uzumaki Naruto resultara ser tan hábil…creo que lo mejor será acabar con el antes de que se vuelva aun peor para nosotros-aseguro levantándose y creando un bisturí de Chakra en su derecha acercándose al rubio inconsciente

-¡Rasengan!-grito el Gamma Sennin impactando la esfera de chakra giratorio en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Kabuto, que saltando había esquivado el ataque-lo siento chico, pero no puedo permitir que seas tan mal perdedor-le aseguro con seriedad mirando al ninja médico, levantándose mientras el polvo se disipaba

-tsk…parece que el veneno esta por fin desapareciendo de su cuerpo…-reconoció el de lentes molesto-pero supongo que puedo manejar a un Sannin…-supuso comiéndose otra píldora del soldado

-mph…-el sabio pervertido se tensó en su sitio, esperando el primer movimiento de su oponente estando frente al cuerpo de su discípulo

-Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu-musito el peligris tras realizar varios sellos, un enorme Dragón de agua apareció atrás de él lanzándose contra su presa: Jiraya

-Katon: Karyudan no jutsu-contrarresto el albo lanzando su dragón de fuego contra el del agua, chocando ambos y generando una densa cortina de vapor de agua

De entre el vapor, dos Kabutos con las manos brillando en chakra salieron lanzándose contra las piernas del sabio, pasando sus manos por sus rodillas, obligándolo a caer sobre estas, antes de desaparecer solo para que el real saliera después

-muere-fue lo que dijo fría y malévolamente, pasando su mano azulada por el cuello del Sannin

-¡JIRAYA!-grito pasmada la rubia Senju, aun sin poder asimilar todo

Sin embargo, el cuerpo del escritor se convirtió en un tronco

-¿pensaste en serio que sería tan fácil?-pregunto la voz del hombre apareciendo al lado del de gafas, antes de patearlo en la cara mandándolo un par de metros hacia el cielo, y antes de que el ninja del sonido pudiera reaccionar, apareció frente a él con el sunshin, con la mano derecha retrasada con un rasengan ya preparado y lo impacto en todo el abdomen, creando algo parecido a una cúpula debajo de él, debido a la potencia-no me subestimes….gaki-le dijo seriamente al tocar suelo, mirando el cráter donde estaba Kabuto al centro, solo para que este se deshiciera en lodo

-lo supuse desde el principio, Jiraya-sama-le contesto el chico apareciendo frente a él para apuñalarlo con un kunai en el estómago, ante la mirada estupefacta del albo, que paso a ser una sonrisa

-eso me agrada más-le dijo antes de estallar en humo

-¿kabe bunshin?-pregunto alzando una ceja el ojinegro-raro de ver en alguien de la calidad de un Sannin, pero olvido algo-comento sonriendo malévolamente, mirando el cuerpo de Naruto antes de lanzarse contra el con su bisturí de chakra

-ey, no importan los jutsus, si no como se usan en la batalla-fue la respuesta de Naruto, que abrió los ojos sonriendo, era Jiraya-Hari Jizo-dijo mientras su pelo crecía hasta cubrirlo casi por completo

Kabuto apenas consiguió detenerse par ano terminar con las manos atravesadas, saltando para poner tierra de por medio

-joo…ya veo, lo utilizo para poderse llevar a Naruto-kun-dedujo al ver que el ojiazul ya no estaba en el campo de batalla-y el Jiraya que se había hecho pasar por el rubio se desvanecía-muy inteligente-alabo sonriendo

-"Tsk…a pesar de ya haberme desintoxicado, aún estoy algo afectado por los efectos secundario, puedo contener a ese chico, pero no poder huir con tres personas"-pensaba desesperado escondido tras una roca mientras dejaba el cuerpo moribundo de su alumno-bueno ¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto con calma y una sonrisa, intentando mirar a donde se encontraba el de gafas, pero no lo hallo ahí

-Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu (Estilo terrestre: técnica del dragón de roca)-escucho detrás de él, haciéndolo voltear

Un enorme y serpenteante dragón hecho de múltiples rocas en cadena (casi como un ónix, XD) se abalanzó intentando destruirlo, tomando al joven salto para esquivar el ataque que destrozo el lugar donde había estado

-Kage-bunshin no jutsu-dijo haciendo el sello, sacando a un par de copias de sí mismo, que destruyeron otro dragón de piedra con un rasengan cada uno, al tocar suelo, tuvo que esquivar al alumno de Orochimaru, que salió del suelo listo para atravesarlo con un Kunai, consiguiendo hacerle un rasguño al hombre

-"esto va mal…"-pensó preocupado el hombre sabio del Myobokuzan, esquivando otro dragón de roca y dos de agua con Naruto a cuestas-"¡mal, mal…mal…!"

-Jiraya…-musito asombrada la Senju, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la acción, y el cómo su viejo compañero protegía al rubio como pudiera, recibiendo en el proceso varias heridas con tal de proteger al chico-¿Por qué…?-se preguntó sin comprender bien el motivo del hombre para proteger tanto al Uzumaki

-Doton: Doro no kyuryu (Estilo terrestre: torrente de lodo)-dijo el chico lanzando una gran cantidad de lodo que avanzaba con la finalidad de atrapar a su objetivo, obligando al Sannin a saltar-Doton: Doryudan no jutsu-al parecer ese era el plan, ya que el dragón de tierra se abalanzó contra él mientras estaba en el aire

Ante el inminente golpe, el hombre solo utilizo su propio cuerpo para cubrir el del inconsciente chico y recibió el impacto de lleno, lanzándolo varios metros lejos, cayendo cerca de donde estaba una atónita Tsunade, y por acto instintivo, utilizo de nuevo su cuerpo para evitar que el chico sufriera daño al golpear el suelo

-ahh…ahh…ahh-sonaba la respiración entrecortada del ninja traidor sirviente de Orochimaru-al parecer, esto se acabó, me desharé de todos ustedes ahora, para que no sean más una molestia en el futuro-sentencio mirándolos a todos-es una pena, si no hubiera estado al pendiente de la seguridad de Naruto-kun, seguramente hubiera podido conmigo Jiraya-sama, no cabe duda que el preocuparte por las personas solo trae miseria…¿no es así, Tsunade-sama?-le pregunto con una sonrisa mirando a la primera ninja médico del mundo shinobi que lo miro en shock, recordando a su hermano y a su novio, las únicas personas por las que se había preocupado profundamente y habían muerto tratando de cumplir sus sueños

-te equivocas…chico-le contesto el ermitaño de los sapos-el preocuparte por alguien…no…te hace débil…al contrario…es lo que más fuerte te puede hacer…-le aseguro mientras comenzaba a levantarse con lentitud, muestra de las lesiones en su cuerpo

-no me haga reír, Jiraya-sama-le contesto el chico sonriendo con sorna-eso es totalmente falso, en esta vida, uno tiene que valerse por sí mismo, los demás son solo un estorbo, mire la prueba, por salvar a su alumno, está a punto de morir…que patético ¿no lo cree? Morir a manos de un ninja cualquiera por salvar a alguien…suena a una novela barata…¿no?

-La vida de un shinobi no se mide por cómo vivió sino más bien por lo que logró antes de morir-le dijo seriamente al joven que solo se mantuvo escuchando sus palabras-lo mejor que puede hacer una persona es morir por proteger a otra a la que aprecia…-aseguro, trazando varios sellos de manos-Katon: Endan (Estilo Ígneo: Bala en llamas)

-Doton: Doryu Heki (Estilo terrestre: muralla de corriente de tierra)-el peligris de lentes puso sus manos en el suelo y de esta salió una enorme pared que lo protegió del ataque de fuego, pero no lo cubrió de un rasengan que destruyo la edificación en segundos, obligándolo a saltar para esquivarlo

-ahh…ahh…ahh…-jadeaba el hombre, tanto por el cansancio como por las heridas, viendo al chico caer a unos diez metros de distancia

-Tsunade-sama-llamo Shizune, que comenzaba a recuperarse y veía toda le pelea

La rubia reacciono al llamado, mirando a su discípula con sorpresa por verla levantarse

-¿se encuentra bien?-le pregunto preocupada, mientras la revisaba-hay que huir, ya nadie está en condiciones de enfrentar a Kabuto…-le dijo la pelinegra, mientras intentaba a hacer que su maestra se levantara

-esto ya no tiene ningún sentido Jiraya-sama, no hay manera de que todos huyan-le dijo tranquilamente Kabuto acomodándose las gafas-esto se ha acabado

-"tiene razón"-se dijo mentalmente mirando a Tsunade incorporarse con ayuda de su discípula-"no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de huir….no todos"

-Futon: Daitsuoba (Estilo Aéreo: Gran penetración)-sonó la voz que menos querían oír la mayoría de los presentes, la ráfaga de viento devastadora obligo a Jiraya a saltar con Naruto mientras Shizune hacía lo propio con Tsunade-bueno, bueno, Jiraya, temo que esta vez, tendré que acabar con Naruto-kun ahora que puedo, no quiero tener más problemas-le dijo el renegado de los Sannin apareciendo junto a Kabuto que se arrodillo-tarde en recuperarme más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero buen trabajo Kabuto…

-¿Qué sucede, Orochimaru? ¿le temes a un niño?-se burló el albo con una sonrisa seria

-solo no quiero que interfiera con mis planes, ya que lo ha hecho ya en tres ocasiones…y en cada una ha estado mejorando, es mejor no arriesgarse-le contesto el albino, con una sonrisa forzada antes de comenzar a sentir un escozor en los bazos-"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡no otra vez! Parece que no tengo mucho tiempo, lo mejor será terminar esto rápido"-pensó desesperado-Kabuto ¡hay que acabarlos!

-Hai, Orochimaru-sama-contesto su discípulo serio, mientras activaba sus bisturí de chakra y Jiraya ponía el cuerpo del chico junto a Tsunade y Shizune

-yo los detendré, aprovechen esta oportunidad para huir-le ordeno a Shizune, que abrió los ojos en shock al saber lo que eso implicaba

-Jiraya-sama, no me puede pedir eso…¿Qué pasara con usted?-pregunto visiblemente preocupada, ante la sorpresa de Tsunade al entender lo que pasaba

-eso no importa mucho ¿o sí? Lo importante es que ustedes escapen, y curen a Naruto-les pidió el hombre juntando las manos para reunir chakra-solo váyanse cuando vean la oportunidad y no miren atrás sin importar lo que pase, huyan, escóndanse y cuiden de Naruto hasta que se recupere…eso es lo único que les pido…

-Jiraya…-musito sin palabras a rubia, al ver que su compañero iba en serio-¿tu…de verdad…?

-eso chico…no solo es el hijo de mi alumno, la persona más querida por mi maestro, ni el carcelero de la más grande bestia de la destrucción…-les dijo sonriendo-ese chico, es especial…estoy seguro que será grande, se volverá una leyenda, cuento con ello…jejeje…por eso, aun si muero, tengo que hacer que el viva…Gamayu Dan (disparo de aceite de sapo)-termino escupiendo un disparo de la sustancia café en dirección a sus oponentes que se hicieron a un lado para esquivarlo

-Doton: Doryu Taiga-dijo Orochimaru mientras un gran rio de lodo avanzaba rápidamente hasta su oponente y viejo rival

-Suiton: Teppoudama-lanzo su bala de agua el peligris directo hacia Jiraya que realizdo varios sellos de manos para preparar el contraataque

-Doton: Doryudan-del torrente de lodo lanzado por Orochimaru, un Dragon emergio lanzándose contra corriente en dirección a los de Otto, sorprendiéndolos, pero no lo suficiente

-Doton: Doryu Heki-se defendió la serpiente-bien, eso ha sido interesante, no pensé que Sarutobi te enseñara esa habilidad para usar los jutsus de tu oponente a tu favor, supongo que no servirá intentar derrotarte para después ir con calma por ellas-menciono tensando a las mujeres-así que, vamos Kabuto

-Hai, Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu-contesto el peligris y el gran torrente de agua salió de la nada para intentar aplastar al Sannin

-Doton: Cho Doryu Heki (Estilo terrestre: Gran Barrera de Tierra)-fue el justu usado por Jiraya para defenderse a él y a los demás, sin embargo, nunca espero que Orochimaru saliera del suelo detrás de él y lo apuñalara con un Kunai-¡ku!

-¡Jiraya!-exclamo Tsunade en aterrada

-muere, querido amigo-sentencio la serpiente con otro kunai listo para terminar con su vida

-Raiton:Raikyu (Estilo Eléctrico: Esfera de luz)-lanzo Shizune que tenía la esfera blanca azulada creada con ambas manos, dándole al Sannin traidor por la espalda, paralizándolo por la electricidad, dándole tiempo al sabio sapo de escapar-ahh…ah…-jadeo de inmediato cayendo de rodillas por el esfuerzo

-Shizune ¿estás bien?-pregunto de inmediato el peliblanco a la alumna de su amiga-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Les dije que huyeran!-le regaño alejándose de ellas para evitar un dragón de rocas por parte de Kabuto-yo me hare cargo, ¡solo coge a Tsunade y a Naruto y vete! Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu-lanzo la bola de fuego para hacer retroceder a Orochimaru que se dirigía a atacar a la pelinegra-¡Váyanse! ¡Curen a Naruto! ¡Eso es todo lo que les pido a cambio de salvarlas!-les grito antes de recibir un dragón de lodo que lo golpeo duro manándolo de vuelta hasta donde estaban las mujeres con su alumno-¡maldición!-mascullo levantándose lentamente, pese a que claramente el golpe le habia roto un par de costillas-solo váyanse…-les imploro poniéndose de pie nuevamente

-siempre fuiste un idiota Jiraya-se burló el renegado Sannin-¿aún no te das por vencido? Somos dos a media potencia contra ti, no tienes oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir, y una vez te matemos, nos encargaremos de los demás, todo acabo-le aseguro-siempre he sido mejor ninja que tú, mi estudiante sigue de pie y el tuyo, ya está casi muerto ¿estuvo a punto de matarme? Si, lo estuvo, pero míralo ahora, es solo un pedazo de carne tirado en el suelo, Tsuande jamás podrá pelear de nuevo, y una vez me cure los brazos la matare, asi como matare a su discípula ¿lo ves? Todo está perdido

-jejeje-se burló un poco el peliblanco, obviamente doliéndole hacerlo, asiendo a su rival alzar una ceja-Estás equivocado, eso no es lo que hace a un ninja. Nunca lo entendiste, un verdadero ninja es el que nunca se rinde y perdura siempre... Voy a decirte algo, sólo hay una cosa que importa cuando eres un ninja, y no es el número de jutsus que poseas. Todo lo que necesita un ninja, es el valor de nunca rendirse…

Orochimaru no lo dejo continuar, una gran ventisca de viendo se abalanzó contra el

-Katon: Yūkan'na ryū no kabe (Estilo ígneo: Muralla del Dragón Galante)-escupió un dragón de fuego que giro para cubrirlo, haciéndose más grande debido al viento

Aprovechando ese ataque, Kabuto se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Naruto, del cual Tsunade se alejó por instinto de supervivencia

-NARUTO-grito el albo al ver tal desconsideración por parte de su amiga

-adiós Naruto-kun-se despidió el de gafas, listo para atravesar el corazón del joven con un Kunai

…

-¡**Maldición! ¡Dame una abertura! ¡No importa el Costo!**

-_pero si lo hacemos, no hay vuelta atrás, será suyo, en espera del momento, nos ha estado comiendo y ya nos venció una vez, si conseguimos regresar fue por su determinación, Kurama, si lo dejamos ahora,…_

**-¡lo entiendo! ¡Pero no podemos dejar que muera! Si lo hacemos, se volverá el primer Hollow suelto en el mundo ninja desde que el viejo cerró Hueco Mundo, y no podemos dejar que eso pase**

_-no puedo creer que diga esto, pero tienes razón, que así sea…_

…

-**ya quisieras cieguito**-contesto el rubio levantando solo la parte superior de su cuerpo, abriendo los ojos, que en vez de azules, eran Rojos y con la pupila afilada-para asombro de todos los presentes en el lugar al detener al chico sujetándolo por la muñeca

-¿Qué está pasando?...esto es….imposible-murmuro la rubia en Shock

-¿Naruto?-pregunto con esperanza Jiraya

-**él no se encuentra disponible en este momento, favor de dejar su mensaje después del tono…bip**-respondió retrasando su puño y golpeando a Kabuto con una fuerza tremenda para alejarlo y ponerse de pie-**solo estoy aquí para evitar que el cachorro muera…aun que después de esto, es todo suyo, ya que estaré "ocupado"**

-¿cachorro?-repitió Shizune sin entender

-no puede ser…¿Kyubi?-palideció Jiraya en cuando pregunto, haciendo que todos se aterraran al instante, el Kyubi, ¿el Zorro de nueve colas…había poseído a Naruto?

-**es Kurama…duh-**contesto arrastrando las palabras y tomando la espada negra a su lado-**tsk…Zangetsu, no cabe duda, estamos perdidos, espero que el cachorro lo pueda manejar, bien, a lo que vine**-y luego de eso, apareció a un lado de Orochimaru con la espada lista para un corte en diagonal ascendente, tras lanzarlo, el Sannin se deshizo en lodo mientras el prado tras él se partía en dos-**cobarde…**-le dijo sonriendo solo para ver al dragón de roca de Kabuto ir hacia el-**¡Kitsunebi!-**dijo creando una esfera de fuego en su mano y lanzadora contra la bestia, que comenzó a fundirse-sigue participando-se burló del joven que se acomodó los lentes y sonrió antes de desaparecer en humo-**Tsk…**

-¿huyeron?-pregunto Shizune incrédula y con cautela del rubio

-**en absoluto…**-le respondió solo para ver a una serpiente gigante salir de una gran nube de humo, iba a lanzarse de inmediato, pero algo lo detuvo

Un rasengan de Jiraya

-**¿Qué te pasa anciano?**-pregunto alzando una ceja mientras esquivaba el ataque

-deja a mi alumno en paz-le ordeno el hombre furioso mientras preparaba otro en la mano opuesta-no te atrevas a hacerle nada…-le intento conectar el rasengan con la mano izquierda

-**calma, no es lo que piensas, esta posesión es…"amistosa" es solo para salvarlo de morir...**-lo detuvo con calma sujetándolo de la muñeca con su mano libre, impidiendo el ataque

-¿esperas que me lo crea?-cuestiono intentando conectar el ataque

-**sería bueno que lo hicieras además, si fuera mentira, ya te habría matado **-aseguro el rubio, haciendo que su maestro se lo pensara por unos instantes-**no tengo mucho tiempo, la posesión fue solo para evitar que lo mataran…mi chakra no está muy bien, así que no he podido curar ni la mitad de sus heridas, solo estabilice el cuerpo lo suficiente para usarlo, hey por cierto mira esto**-le dijo soltándolo, para después crear un rasengan con chakra rojo y antes de que comenzara a incendiarse, creando una esfera negra envueltas en llamas del Kitsunebi, maravillando al Sennin-**Gokaton: Shiseien Rasengan **(Estilo Infernal Ígneo: Rasengan en llamas divinas)-**velo y llora…**

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Orochimaru-sama-pidió una explicación Kabuto arriba de la serpiente

-no lo sé, pero no hay que arriesgarnos, cambio de planes, coge a Tsunade, nos la llevaremos-ordeno el Ottokage sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Naruto/Kurama y Jiraya hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-**Oye, chúpate esta viborita **-la voz del chico lo hizo mirar al frente, donde estaba con la mano derecha, donde tenía la técnica, lista para golpearlo

Lo único que pudieron hacer, fue saltar de la serpiente gigante que recibió la técnica de lleno, reduciéndola a cenizas en un instante, asombrando a un más a los presentes

-**es todo de mi parte anciano-**aviso Naruto en cuando toco suelo junto al viejo que babeaba por esa técnica con los ojos en estrellas-**pero ese par volvió a escapar, son bastante escurridizos…**

-lo se…espera…¿Cómo que es todo?-se recompuso de la fascinación y cuestiono descolocado, acercándose al ojirojo

-**pues así, es todo, no puedo mantener la posesión más tiempo, más te vale salvarle el trasero a mocoso, porque si me libero, lo primero que haré será ir a desmembrarte y destriparte, para luego matarte ¿entiendes?-**le dijo mirándolo palidecer-**dile al cachorro que ahora está por su cuenta y a esa rana gigante tuya que si la veo alguna vez, cenare ancas de rana**-y tras esas palabras el rubio volvió a desmayarse, esta vez siendo atrapado en los brazos de su mentor que aún no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, al igual que las ninjas médicos que habian visto todo sin entender lo que de verdad sucedía

El albo se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde estaba su compañera de equipo

-Tenemos que irnos-ordeno seriamente-Kyubi consiguió darnos algo de tiempo, pero si no lo aprovechamos, no servirá de nada

-Espere, Jiraya-sama ¿Qué fue todo eso?-cuestiono incrédula Shizuen-¿el Kyubi se liberó o…?

-no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos, después les contare todo…-le interrumpió rápidamente

-Suiton: Tsukisashi Ame (Estilo Acuático: Lluvia perforante)-la voz de Kabuto los alerto obligándolos a huir de la zona donde estaban, a tiempo para evitar varias gotas de agua que parecían balas al impactar con el césped

-Futon: Musabori-ha (Estilo Aéreo: Onda Devoradora)

Un gran vendaval salido de la boca del Sannin se dirigió implacable devastando todo a su paso hacia Jiraya que estaba frente a las ninjas médicos y el rubio

-"mierda, aun si me quito con Naruto, el ataque golpeara a Tsunade"-dedujo rápidamente mientras pensaba una estrategia-Kuchiyonse no jutsu-dijo poniendo la mano en el suelo-Idai gama no zo ga (Estatua del gran Sapo)

En ese momento, una gran estatua de un sapo meditando apareció como barrera para recibir el ataque de viento de Orochimaru

-¡Shizune! ¡por última vez, escapa con Tsunade y Naruto!-le grito el peliblanco a la mujer que se quedó estática por unos momentos antes de asentir

Pero no pudo moverse ya que Kabuto y Orochimaru salieron uno por cada lado de la estatua de sapo listos para seguir con su ofensiva; el Ottokage utilizo su lengua para enrollar el cuello de su viejo compañero de equipo, que por la impresión no pudo evitarlo mientras el de lentes se abalanzaba contra el con un bisturí de chakra, pero antes de que pudiera tocar al Sannin, unas senbon casi se clavan en su costado, cortesía de Shizune y su lanzador oculto, dándole oportunidad al Gamma Sennin de contraatacar

-Abura moeru no…(tormenta de aceite en…)-de la boca del sabio, un gran torrente de aceite de sapo salio disparado empapando por completo el cuerpo de su viejo compañero de equipo-Arashi (llamas)

Una sola chispa de fuego fue lo que necesito el albo para prenderle fuego al Sannin de las serpientes

-AAAAHHHHH-grito de dolor el hombre (¿?) mientras las llamas lo consumían, o al menos eso pareció, ya que comenzó a derretirse hasta no ser más que un charco de lodo en el piso

Un clon de lodo

El original ya estaba sujetando a Tsunade por el cuello

-ahora me curaras quieras o no Tsunade-chan-le dijo al oído mientras golpeaba a Shizune apartándola del lugar

-¡Tsunade!-exclamo el Sennin sapo mientras prepara un jutsu para lanzarlo

Pero de la boca de Tsunade Niebla morada empezó a salir

-¿pero que…?-pregunto el invocador de serpientes

-persona equivocada, Orochimaru-dijo Tsunade, pero había algo mal, era la voz de Shizune-kaminari shoten (ascensión del trueno)

De la nada, un relámpago cubrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra y del Sannin traidor

-Doton: Hebisukutetsu (Estilo terrestre: Estacas de serpiente)-la voz de Kabuto sonó en el campo, y una enorme estaca emergió del suelo separando a Orochimaru de la pelinegra y sirviendo como pararrayos de la técnica de la mujer

-"mierda, me olvide de él…"-pensó molesto consigo mismo el albo, mientras se lanzaba con un rasengan en la mano dispuesto a golpearlo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba junto a el

Por lo que si lo atacaba, podría herir a Naruto

-Jiraya, te has vuelto tan sentimental como Hiruzen-se burló el Hebi ouja pateando lejos a Shizune, esta vez la verdadera y lanzándose a por Tsunade que era la shizune que había pateado antes-¡y por eso perderás!

-si se mueve un milímetro Jiraya-sama, asesinare a Naruto-kun de inmediato-amenazo el alumno del traidor, mientras le brillo de sus lentes le ocultaba la mirada

Fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho

En cuando enfoco al sabio, ya estaba frente a él, con los ojos de sapo, amarillos y de pupila horizontal; también tenía ya un rasengan en su derecha

Y uno en la izquierda

POOOOOOOWWW

El golpe resonó tan duro que hizo voltear a Orochimaru, el tiempo suficiente para que Shizune se escabullera y atrapara a Tsunade para alejarla del hombre

Por su parte, Kabuto solo abrió los ojos en shock, mientras sentía su interior ser licuado por la poderosa técnica del Sannin sapo

-Soijin Rasengan…(Doble Rasengan Rápido)

La explosión del área fue inminente, y tal pareciera que no había quedado nada de Kabuto

-ahhh…ahh…ahh…-respiraba entrecortado el alumno del tercero-"eso no fue Senjutsu normal, fue más un estilo berserker…"-se analizó poniendo rodilla en el suelo del cansancio-"y esto está demorándose más de lo que debería"

-Jiraya-sama-llamo Shizune apareciendo junto a él sosteniendo a Tsunade-¿y Naruto-kun?-pregunto preocupada por el rubio, que había desaparecido del campo de batalla

Como respuesta, un sapo apareció al lado del peliblanco y escupió al rubio que seguía como un saco de papas, sin moverse, aliviando un poco a la pelinegra

Por su parte, al ver a Naruto, Tsunade, que había estado sin entender todo lo acontecido en tan poco tiempo, pareció procesar todo lo que ocurría y llegar a una conclusión, una mala conclusión

-¡TU!-exclamo molesta mirando al rubio dormido, apartando a su discípula de su lado

-¿Tsunade-sama?-pregunto la joven a su maestra que estaba preparando su puño contra el inconsciente chico

-¿Qué crees que haces Tsunade?-le pregunto firmemente el hombre interponiéndose entre su alumno y su compañera

-Apártate Jiraya, pienso terminar con ese niño-le dijo claramente sus intenciones con una mirada fiera, causando asombro en sus escuchas-es gracias a este mocoso por lo que estoy en estos problemas, si él no hubiese aparecido, podría seguir con mi vida como siempre, si no fuera por su juego de niños, orochimaru no estaría detrás de mí, ni esa maldita aldea me buscaría, pienso matarlo, al Kyubi, que ya se liberó, le hare un bien a el mundo…así que lo hare desapare…

SLAP

-Cállate, Tsunade

Esas palabras resonaron en el claro justo detrás de la bofetada, haciendo a la rubia parar al instante, shockeada y aterrada

Jiraya la había golpeado por primera vez en su vida

-¿matarlo dices? ¿Tan bajo has caído que culpas a un chico por tus problemas?-le pregunto con un tono frio y venenoso, lleno de ira-dices que es todo gracias a él, cierto, es su culpa, pero él ha actuado por las mejores intenciones, intenciones que tú nunca entenderás, salvo al Sandaime, y a la aldea de Konoha dos veces, si maldijo a Orochimaru lo que causo que viniera por ti, pero te defendió hasta perder la conciencia, el Kyubi no se ha liberado, de haberlo hecho, ya ni siquiera estuviéramos aquí…¿seguir con tu vida? ¿Qué vida? ¿Llamas vida a emborracharte hasta perder el sentido en cada bar de paso que encuentras? ¿a seguir lamentando la muerte de quienes amas aun cuando fue hace más de 5 años?-siguió hablando el hombre, con severidad, con frialdad, con furia-¿de verdad no consigues entenderlo? Senju Tsunade-le pregunto escupiendo su apellido-eres patética, he cambiado de opinión, no dejare a Naruto con alguien como tu…realmente no nos importaba el hecho de que te volvieras Hokage, eso fue solo una fachada, lo que nos importaba era que lo curaras, pero, tu, una anciana con hematofobia que no puede salvarse ni el trasero a sí misma, eres una deshonra para nosotros, para tu abuelo, el sensei y sobre todo para Dan y Nawaki…

-¡No los metas en esto!-rugió la nieta del primer Hokage reaccionando tras esas palabras

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo soportas? Tsunade, han pasado más de cinco años de eso…es momento de olvidarlo, no eres una niña, viste morir a muchas personas, demonios, tu mataste a más en la guerra ¿lo olvidas?...-le empezó a decir con seriedad fría el albo, helando a todos en su sitio-y resulta que te volviste Hematofobica después de la muerte de Dan, Tsunade, mi alumno murió al igual que su esposa y yo no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera estaba cerca cuando sucedió…no sabes cuánto lo he lamentado…el destino de todo ser humano es morir, así es, por eso Orochimaru busca la inmortalidad-le dijo mirando a su antiguo camarada-y yo…yo busco alguien que sigua mi camino…Tsunade ¿sabes cuándo alguien muere de verdad?-le pregunto sin esperar que le contestara-no es cuando su corazón deja de latir, ni cuando su cuerpo se desintegra, no…una persona muere cuando su recuerdo muere, mi sueño es hallar la paz en este mundo, y si no lo consigo, al menos dejare a alguien que siga con ese propósito-le confeso mirando al rubio inconsciente-recuerda, las palabras de Sensei, las de Dan y las de Nawaki…

-"Amo a esta gente con todo mi corazón, quiero protegerlos, guiarlos a un mejor futuro... el ser Hokage... es mi sueño"-las palabras de su novio resonaron en la mente de la única mujer Sannin choqueándola-"la villa era lo más preciado para el abuelo, ella y toda su gente, y eso es algo que yo quiero proteger"

-Tsunade, la verdadera Voluntad de fuego, no es solo por proteger un pedazo de tierra-siguió hablando el albo-es por proteger a aquellas personas que son preciadas para nosotros

La mujer se quedó de piedra, asimilando esas palabras, encontrando el sentido a todo lo que habían dicho Sarutobi, Dan y Nawaki, hasta las palabras del rubio frente a ella

-muy conmovedor Jiraya-se burló Orochimaru-pero eso no evitara que te mate-sentencio lanzándose contra su viejo amigo/rival

-¡Hagámoslo! ¡Orochimaru!-estuvo de acuerdo mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos con la pupila en vertical y las marcas de sus mejillas se extendían-"es el modo incompleto, solo para utilizar más chakra en la pelea, pero servirá"-pensó mientras Shizune, decidió lanzarse atrás del Sennin de los sapos, dejando a Tsunade junto al rubio

-Futon: Daitotsuba

-Katon: Karyu endan

-La técnica de fuego de Jiraya detuvo a la del ninja del sonido, que tuvo que saltar para esquivar varias agujas envenenadas que fueron contra él, cortesía de Shizune

-Mujer molesta-escupió el invocador de serpientes-Katon: Kasumi Enbu no jutsu (Estilo Ígneo: Danza de neblina)-exhalo una gran cantidad de neblina que avanzo para intentar envolver a la pelinegra

-¡cuidado!-le grito el sabio a la discípula de su amiga, lanzando un kunai con un sello explosivo a la niebla, que estallo como si de metano se tratase

-¡No te distraigas Jiraya!-le grito el Hebi Sannin mientras utilizaba su lengua alargándola para sujetar a su oponente por el tobillo, para después azotarlo contra el suelo

-¡Jiraya-sama!-exclamo la chica, parándose frente al hombre y expulsaba una niebla morada de su boca para cubrir a ambos

-¡eso no funcionara conmigo!-le aviso Orochimaru apareciendo entre la niebla para patear fuertemente a la mujer que no pudo evitar le golpe

-¡Cho Rasengan!-dijo Jiraya intentando darle al traidor que simplemente sonrió antes de deshacerse en serpientes, huyendo del ataque que creo un gran hueco en el suelo

-Dako Kasen (Corriente serpenteante)

A las vacías palabras de Orochimaru, las serpientes avanzaron hacia la petrificada rubia, con claras intenciones asesinas

-esto es todo, ¡Matare a Naruto-kun y me llevare a Tsunade!-exclamo triunfante el Sannin

-¡Tsuande!

-"lo que siempre ha estado ahí, y nunca vi…la voluntad de fuego"

-¡Tsunade-sama!

El césped se tiño de sangre justo al lado de donde estaba Naruto

Sin embargo, no era de el

Era de Tsunade

La rubia Senju estaba siendo atravesada por la espada rota de Orochimaru justo a la altura del esternón

…

(Aquí va la pelea del canon entre Orochimaru Y Tsunade, sin Kabuto de por medio)

…

-No puedo creer que Kabuto sobreviviera a mi doble rasengan, es sin duda alguien peligroso-comento Jiraya, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a una cama en donde descansaba su alumno, en la habitación donde habían estado hospedados durante toda la semana

-sí, y pensar que se recuperaría a tiempo para salvar a Orochimaru de ser terminado por mi…ese mal nacido-siguió Tsunade que estaba al otro lado de la capa, con sus manos resplandecientes en verde sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo del ojiazul dormido

-pe….pero, no creo que Orochimaru pueda hacer algo malo tan pronto, dado que el enfrentamiento lo dejo bastante herido, así como a Kabuto…-contribuyo con su punto de vista Shizune que estaba sonrosada tocando el vientre del rubio

-bueno, eso es cierto, no podrá hacer nada en un tiempo…-estuvo de acuerdo el albo suspirando al ver como las medicas dejaban de "manosear" el cuerpo de su discípulo-¿Cómo está?-fue la pregunta circundante que hizo

-vivirá…por ahora-fue la respuesta de la rubia para susto de su compañero

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto dudoso mirando al par de mujeres

-ahh…-suspiro la ojimiel-esto es algo raro…su condición mejoro, pero….al mismo tiempo puede decirse que empeoro…-dijo mirando al chico en la cama, pero ante la mirada inquisitiva del Sennin se explicó-su cuerpo se curó de las peores heridas, los cortes de Orochimaru se cerraron sin dejar rastro, al igual que la cicatriz de su corte en el hombro, pero internamente es otra cosa; los huesos fracturados se soldaron, y las malas soldaduras se compusieron, pero las fisuras no están curadas del todo o están mal sanadas, sus órganos están reparados, pero el desgaste los está haciendo trabajar al 50% de su capacidad normal, los daños a tejido muscular han desaparecido, de igual forma, pero ahora cada musculo importante de su cuerpo presenta desgarres múltiples, sus articulaciones y ligamentos también han mejorado pero a cambio están muy desgastadas, y tomara tiempo para que se recuperen al cien, por último, el mayor problema es que su sistema de chakra….ha…desaparecido por completo-termino como quien no quiere decirlo, esperando una mala reacción por parte de su compañero pero…

-ahh…ya veo…-fue la contestación desanimada y preocupada del hombre, que miro al techo de la habitación con tranquilidad-"¿así que con esto te referías a "estabilizarlo lo suficiente" Kyubi….no, Kurama?-pensó para si antes de preguntar con esperanza-¿pero puedes curarlo, no?

-por supuesto que puedo, pero no completamente…-le contesto la mujer y continuo al ver a Jiraya mirarla-ósea, puedo hacer algo por su cuerpo físico, si permanecemos aquí por una semana o así podre estabilizarlo a condiciones óptimas, pero….no puedo hacer nada por su sistema de chakra…dado que en toda mi vida no habia visto nada parecido a lo que le sucedió…-de nuevo la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero la alentó a elaborar su respuesta-su chakra no tiene forma ni está contenida, no tiene conductos de chakra…

-déjame adivinar…su chakra fluye libremente por todo su cuerpo, y para mejorarlo, ese chakra es diferente al de alguien normal como si fuera más espeso o algo parecido ¿no?-completo el hombre con una diminuta sonrisa de diversión

-si…¿Cómo lo sabes?

-es lo que nos dijo un Hyuga cuando lo evaluaron en el hospital antes de venir a buscarte, y lo avalo la hija del líder, Hinata-explico con calma el peliblanco

-pero…estoy segura que en la pelea contra Tsunade-sama afuera del bar aún conservaba su sistema de chakra…-musito Shizune que había seguido en la habitación escuchando la plática entre dos de los Sannin

-sí, imagino que las píldoras del hokage tuvieron algo que ver con eso…-contesto Jiraya con su teoría viendo a su compañera asentir con la cabeza

-puede ser, es fácil deducir que ese 15% que vimos era la energía de la píldora del soldado circulando por lo que quedaba de su sistema, pero eso significa que en la última pelea lo perdió por completo….-dijo sombríamente la mujer-Jiraya, este niño ya nunca podrá volver a ser ninja, ¿lo sabes, no?-se lo dijo claramente a los ojos con seriedad médica, una que hacía años no tenia

-sí, lo sé-contesto estando consciente de ello el hombre, para tristeza de la pelinegra, que le dedico una mirada dolida al chico-pero eso no me preocupa-dijo para el desconcierto de las mujeres

-¿de qué hablas Jiraya?-quiso saber la nieta del Shodaime

-jejeje-se rio un poco el de las marcas en la cara-me refiero Tsunade, a que este chico dejo de ser un ninja desde hace mucho tiempo…-y ante la mirada desconcertada de sus escuchas decidió seguir-verán, desde la pelea entre Hiruzen y Orochimaru donde interfirió, el deserto del programa shinobi, por eso no trae la banda de la aldea…

-Jiraya, sabes que no es a lo que me refiero…-intento hablar la Senju pero la mano del hombre la detuvo

-lo sé, pero yo tampoco me refiero a eso-le dijo en respuesta-me refiero a que en esa pelea, él pudo pelear a la par del Shodaime y el nidaime con algo más que Ninjutsu, esas técnicas tan extrañas que maneja, son todo un misterio para nosotros Tsunade-le explico haciendo que la mujer recordara el "Shunko" de su pelea contra él, con lo que pudo pelear con puro taijutsu contra ella, la más fuerte del mundo ninja (físicamente hablando)-hay algo raro en él, y nadie sabe lo que es…¿un Kekken Genkai quizá? ¿Una habilidad demoniaca como jinchuriki? ¿O solo las técnicas creadas por un joven muy talentoso? No tenemos idea de lo que sea y tú sabes lo que eso puede atraer…¿no?-le pregunto con la mirada aguda, esperando que lo captara

-¿una habilidad nueva en Konoha?...-repitió no muy segura Shizune, mirando a su maestra, que también hizo una mueca de seriedad y consternación

-ya veo…te refieres a los clanes codiciosos y el consejo civil…-susurro como respuesta la princesa de las babosas

-exacto, una habilidad como esa, que le permitió a un simple Gennin enfrentarse contra un Sannin y dos Hokages, atrae la atención de todo el mundo, tanto de buena como de mala forma…-siguió Jiraya

-esperen un poco….no lo entiendo…-confeso la pelinegra

-es relativamente sencillo, para el consejo Civil Naruto es un monstruo que debe ser eliminado antes de que se salga de control y para algunos clanes del consejo shinobi, es solo una arma a utilizar para hacerse con el poder, y trataran de hacerlo suyo a como dé lugar, y me puedo jugar el cuello a que entre esas personas se encuentra Danzo…-dijo seriamente el hombre

-¿y yo que pinto en todo eso?-pregunto directamente la mujer, para sorpresa de su alumna

-veras, Sarutobi-sensei pudo mantenerlos a raya por un tiempo, con la ayuda de los clanes y familias ninja que lo respetan por salvar a todos durante la invasión, pero la presión por parte de todos los demás, incluido el Daimyo, sobre el inicio de una investigación minuciosa sobre Naruto y el nombrado Shinigami. Que viene a ser el mismo Naruto, ha estado aumentando a grados imposibles, así que como último recurso, el maestro llego a un acuerdo con todos, se decidió que el próximo Hokage decidiera que hacer con el asunto, después de varias negociaciones difíciles todos aceptaron el trato, con una condición: el Hokage lo escogería en primera instancia Sarutobi, y en dado caso de que su prospecto no aceptara o no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para el puesto, los que lo elegirían seria los consejeros del viejo; después de eso, el profesor decidió que tú eras la indicada para el puesto por eso nos mandaron a buscarte…

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto de manera tosca interrumpiendo a su compañero, al parecer la idea le seguía sin causar la mínima gracia

-porque para nosotros era ganar o ganar, en realidad esta era solo la fachada para pedirte que lo curaras, con la esperanza de que pudiera enfrentar cualquier cosa que lo pudieran forzar a hacer si alguien más como Danzo se vuelve el Godaime, aunque, en el mejor de los escenarios, aceptarías regresar a la aldea y lo podrías proteger de los perros hambrientos del consejo-explico el Gamma Sennin mirando a su compañera

-sabes perfectamente que eso no pasara…-le contesto fríamente la mujer-puedo curar al chico de cómo está ahora, pero no seré la Godaime, ni en sueños

-jejeje…si, me lo imagine-contesto mirando al suelo con una sonrisa el alumno el tercero-como sea, supongo que estará bien con solo eso, solo cúralo, y en cuando lo hagas, volveremos a Konoha y tu seguirás con tu vida…-dijo comenzando a caminar a la puerta-iré a buscar algunas cosas para el tiempo que estaremos aquí, ¿necesitan algo?-pregunto educadamente a las mujeres

…

Habían pasado solo 4 días desde la conversación entre los miembros no traidores de los Sannin y era Tsunade la que estaba tratando al joven Uzimaki en ese momento

Desde el inicio del tratamiento, que era paulatino para evitar recaídas o alguna mala asimilación del chakra invasor, en especial tomando en cuenta de que el rubio no tenía conductos de chakra, la situación crítica del chico había disminuido, así que estaba mejorando poco a poco, era solo cuestiono de tiempo antes de que despertara ya que ahora tenía el físico curado casi al completo pero el único problema seguía siendo ese chakra tan anormal en él, cosa que comenzaba a intrigar por demás a la médico ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Cómo podía seguir peleando con esa energía si no era chakra? No era algo maligno, por lo que no era cosa del Kyubi, eh incluso hasta donde ellos sabían, el Kyubi era una existencia de chakra negativo, así que era imposible que tuviera que ver con eso…¿o tal vez no?

Tenía mucha curiosidad, no solo en ese aspecto, sino también en otras cosas, como por ejemplo: la voluntad de fuego

Ella no estaba segura de lo que significaba aquello, pese a haberlo experimentado en su batalla contra Orochimaru

El estar dispuesto a morir por proteger a alguien, justo como Nawaki y Dan, y como habían estado a punto de hacerlo Naruto y Jiraya

Como ella lo había estado por el rubio frente a ella

Aun no lo entendía…

De repente, los movimientos de los brazos del chico la sacaron de sus pensamientos, solo para verlo comenzar a estirarse un poco, desperezándose después de su larga estadía en cama

-¿are…que….donde…dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido el joven antes de reparar en la Senju-¡ehh! ¡Pero si es la anciana!-exclamo intentando ponerse de pie, pero la rubia lo detuvo con un golpe en la cabeza

-¡No me llames anciana!-le grito con molestia-y ni se te ocurra levantarte, aun no estas curado…-le ordeno como la médica que era

-¡pero…me siento como nuevo…estoy casi perfectamente bien!-exclamo emocionado el rubio después de meditar un poco para percatarse de lo que ocurría con su cuerpo

-ohh…¿casi? ¿Así que sabes que algo anda mal?-pregunto perspicaz la rubia al chico que se envaro de inmediato-no se supone que te dieras cuenta a menos de que sepas lo que te pasa…¿sabes algo no?

-ehh…jejeje….es que aún me siento un poco entumido…-mintió de inmediato el ojiazul nervioso-y siento que no tengo control total sobre mi cuerpo

La ojimiel lo miro suspicaz por unos segundos antes de sonreír un poco

-está bien-dijo tranquilizándose-entonces ¿te puedes mover completamente? ¿te duele algo?-le pregunto mientras comenzaba a revisarlo

-no, todo perfecto…creo-contesto el ojiazul con una sonrisa-gracias, pensé que no sería tan fácil que me curaran…

-¿fácil?-repitió desconcertada la mujer-¿crees que fue fácil curarte?-le cuestiono alzando una ceja-¿sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la batalla contra Orochimaru?

-ehh…¿unas cuantas horas?-respondido/pregunto el Uzumaki no muy seguro de si mismo

-han pasado cuatro días…-lo corrigió seria, para shock del joven

-cua…¡¿cuatro días?!

-así es, ese es el tiempo que nos ha constado arreglar todos los daños internos a Shizune y a mi…fue bastante difícil, yo en lo particular dudaba que sobrevivieras-le fue sincera sin ningún miramiento la rubia

-jejeje….-se rio un poco el chico-¿en serio? ¿Eso significa que soy una especie de milagro?-pregunto asombrando un poco a su doctora

-sí, supongo que está bien pensar en eso, aun así no aconsejaría que intentaras salir de la cama, aún es demasiado pronto y no queremos una recaída, porque eso sería un problema para el imbécil de Jiraya…

-….supongo que entonces tengo que decirlo…-comenzó el chico llamando la atención de su escucha-gracias-le dijo sonriendo, causando un buen impacto en la mujer que se sorprendió, al ver que la sonrisa que le daba era idéntica a la de su hermano Nawaki

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-pregunto sin saber muy bien que decirle al joven frente a ella

-bueno, me has curado ¿no?-le contesto con calma casi sensual, adelgazando su sonrisa para hacerla más elegante, casi como Shippu-es natural que se le de las gracias al doctor que te ha salvado la vida, por cierto ¿y Shizune-chan?

-fue a traer algunas cosas para limpiarte un poco-contesto contrariada la mujer, al darse cuenta de que en solo un par de segundos, el chico había actuado como Nawaki y Dan

-¿en serio? Bueno, le agradeceré en cuando vuelva-aseguro el chico antes de sentarse en la cama, dándose cuenta de que solo tenía sus bóxer puestos-¿Por qué siempre que despierto de un coma estoy desnudo?-cuestiono más para sí que para su compañera de habitación que se asombró por esa información pero reacciono de inmediato poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven para detenerlo

-¿A dónde vas?-inquirió desconcertada por la actitud de su paciente

-primero a buscar mi ropa…después….supongo que a buscar a Ero-sennin, aún tengo que saber qué haremos a continuación…

-¿con que…?-la ojimiel no entendía por dónde iban los pensamientos del chico

-bueno, nuestra misión era encontrarte y llevarte a Konoha para que te volvieras la Quinta Hokage-le dijo haciendo que la Senju se diera cuenta de que Jiraya decía la verdad-pero como no estas capacitada para el puesto, supongo que fallamos, así que quiero saber si aprovechando esta salida podemos dirigirnos a Otto para terminar de una vez por todas contra Orochimaru…-explico con calma

-¿terminar a Orochimaru?-repitió incrédula la mujer

-bueno, sí, ese bastardo solo ha causado problemas para todos, así que quiero asesinarlo para que nos deje en paz…-comento el jinchuriki como si hablara del clima mismo, causándole un escalofrió a la rubia, debido a la facilidad con la que decía "asesinar"

-no deberías de decir esa clase de cosas tan a la ligera…¿Qué harás si esta vez terminar muriendo?-le pregunto ocultando el enojo que comenzaba a aparecer en ella con curiosidad

-fácil, regresare de la muerte-contesto de inmediato y sin miedo el ojiazul, con una sonrisa tranquila y sencilla

Cosa que enfureció a la nieta del Shodaime

-no digas tonterías-escupió molesta apretando su puño-nadie puede regresar, una vez que mueres, todo se terminó ¿lo entiendes? no hay segundas oportunidades ni vidas extra, esta es la vida real, si vas tras Orochimaru morirás ¿y para qué? ¿Desperdiciaras tu vida para evitar que destruya un lugar, un pedazo de tierra? ¿Ese es tu deseo?

-¿sigues sin comprenderlo?-le cuestiono Naruto interrumpiéndola, pareciendo asombrado por eso-pensé que si me estabas curando, significaba que lo habéis entendido

-no hay nada que entender…son solo tonterías…-evadió las palabras del joven-estas curado, puedes ir a morir cuando quieras y donde quieras, es tu vida después de todo-le dijo mientras comenzaba a irse a la puerta

-detente ahí, Tsunade-las palabras salieron tan calmadas de los labios del chico, que detuvieron los movimientos de la mujer, que no pudo ver la afilada mirada blanca que apareció en los ojos del chico-aún hay cosas que quiero que entiendas…

-¿sabes que ya acabo la apuesta? Y ningún de los dos gano-le recordó la mujer volteando a verlo, encontrándose con un Naruto serenamente sentado en paños menores en el filo de la cama

-por supuesto, pero esto ya no tiene que ver con eso-le contesto de inmediato-aun si es mera mente por placer mío, deseo que consigas entender mi punto de vista…

-…-la compañera de Jiraya no dijo nada al oírlo, pero tampoco hizo ningún movimiento con la intención de irse, así que el rubio continuo

-bien….¿que no entiendes?-la pregunta fue directa y sin rodeos, perfecta para alguien como Tsunade

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en proteger un pedazo de tierra?-cuestiono seriamente

-yo no hago eso-contesto de inmediato el Uzumkai rubio, para shock de la mujer

-¿Qué?

-yo no protejo un pedazo de tierra-reitero su respuesta el joven con sencillez y media sonrisa

-¿entonces qué es lo que intentas proteger yendo a intentar matar a Orochimaru?-fue la siguiente pregunta de la ojimiel, pero solo vio los ojos incrédulos de su paciente abrirse como por asombro, sin decir nada

-tu…-empezó tras unos segundos de silencio-¿no es broma, eh? ¿De verdad no lo captas?-le pregunto cómo quien cree que es una broma, con un poco de diversión al final de la frase

Esa respuesta no hizo más que enfadas a la Sannin de las babosas, que hizo una mueca grosera

-NO ¡de verdad no lo entiendo!-le contesto con frustración y enojo en la voz-¡es estúpido morir por una aldea! ¡Por una aldea que no tiene nada para ti! ¡por un simple pedazo de tierra! ¡por un lugar tan vacío! ¡por un sitio tan podrido! ¡Tan lleno de malos recuerdos!-le grito, asombrándose a ella misma por esa última parte que había salido sin que lo pensara

-así que es eso…-en ese momento, la sonrisa del rubio regreso a sus labios, pero esta no era como las anteriores, esta tenía una cierta cantidad de comprensión que descoloco a la Senju-ahora lo entiendo un poco…

-¿Qué entiendes?-quiso saber un poco preocupada la médico ninja, desconfiando de su paciente por unos momentos

-por qué no lo entiendes…-respondió mientras se ponía de pie, y para bien o para mal, la Senju tenía que admitir que el chico estaba en "buenas condiciones"-no es que no lo entiendas…es que no quieres volver a vivirlo…

Esas palabras hicieron mella en la mujer ¿volver a vivirlo? ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué sabia? ¿Qué había descubierto que ella no?

-dime Tsunade…acaso…¿acaso perdiste a alguien durante la última guerra shinobi?-pregunto volviendo a asombrar a la mujer, cuyo shock fue suficiente respuesta-no, dado que los Sannin son de la segunda Guerra, he de suponer que también perdiste a alguien durante la tercera…-dedujo más para sí que para su oyente

-¿Qué…? ¿cómo lo…?-intento preguntar estando totalmente anonadada

-¿Cómo lo sé?-termino la pregunta con calma-en realidad lo deduje…pero eso explica completamente por qué no entiendes la voluntad de fuego…oh bueno, simulas no entenderla…

-¡claro que no la entiendo!-le grito asustada, sin darse cuenta de ello en lo absoluto, recibiendo solo una sonrisa cálida que de alguna manera, la aterro-¡no entiendo cómo puede haber gente que muera por una tonta aldea!-exclamo mientras daba un paso para atrás, huyendo del sonriente ojiazul que se acercaba lentamente a ella por instinto-¡no debería haber gente tan estúpida!…tan idiota…tan irresponsable…-decía mientras su espalda tocaba la puerta y sus ojos miel chocaban contra el azul misterioso de los ojos del rubio-tan tonta…tan descuidada…-lentamente comenzó a resbalarse, viendo al chico acercándose a ella y ponerse a su altura, sintiendo como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse en llanto-que no valore su propia vida…tan…tan…nobles…

-¿Cómo ellos?

Esa pregunta, esa inocente pregunta, fue la piedra que comenzó la avalancha

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la mujer ahí sentada, al sentir la mano del chico en su rodilla

-eran tiempos difíciles, no les lloraste lo suficiente…-fue el susurro de los labios del hijo del Yondaime, que tranquilamente se sentó frente a ella, sin importarle que la mujer frente a él comenzaba a desmoronarse, siguió hablando, tal vez más para el que para la rubia que lloraba-la guerra ¿eh? Eres una médico y no pudiste salvarlo, de ahí tu hematofobia, ese collar, el del Shodaime, lo cuidas bastante, y aun así lo ofreciste en la apuesta, lo que significa que esas personas lo usaron cuando fallecieron, por eso lo guardas pero quieres deshacerte de el…"la gran Sannin Senju Tsunade no necesita ayuda, ella es alguien fuerte" o "es una ninja, debe de estar acostumbrada a eso" imagino que eso es lo que las personas dijeron, no estuvo nadie para ti en ese momento, en el que más necesitabas de una mano amiga…Shizune, es el familiar de uno de ellos ¿no? La mantuviste cerca tanto para honrar su memoria, como para nunca olvidar lo ocurrido…un arma de doble filo, dejaste la aldea, porque estaba llena de esos momentos felices que pasaste con ellos, imagino que no pasaron más de dos meses entre esos hechos, un error de tu parte y de los que te dejaron ir…era demasiado pronto para creer que superarías la muerte de tus seres queridos, no solo dejaste la aldea por eso, sino también para no tener la vida de otra persona en tus manos y fracasar de nuevo…producto de los malos recuerdos y la hematofobia…-pasaron unos minutos en silencio y despego la vista del techo para mirar a la Sannin que seguía llorando, al parecer sin haberlo oído-Tsunade-la llamo, haciendo que levantara la vista para verlo-la voluntad de fuego no es dar la vida por un pedazo de tierra…es darlo todo con tal de proteger a las personas que quieres…

-"él es mi preciado alumno, y estoy dispuesto a protegerlo con mi vida"-las palabras de Jiraya resonaron en la cabeza de la ojimiel-haciendo que abriera los ojos un poco mas

-la voluntad dejada por el Shodaime, no fue proteger un espacio de terreno, si no, proteger la vida de quienes lo habitan, es especial si son importantes para ti…-siguió hablando el Namikaze desconocido-no lo pudiste recordar, porque sencillamente no tienes a nadie en ese espacio de tierra, pero…¿si atacaran a Shizune, no estarías dispuesta a luchar por ella?-le pregunto con calma, haciéndola darse cuenta de las cosas-esa es la voluntad de fuego…

-¿Cómo…?-pregunto mientras comenzaba a limpiarse las lágrimas-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-quiso saber, mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-…jejeje ¿Quién sabe?-fue la contestación del rubio, que miro al suelo con una sonrisa triste, llamando la atención de la mujer-¿será que las personas que han sufrido pueden entenderse mutuamente?-pregunto cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por qué el nieto de Sarutobi-sensei sufriría?-pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de el

-¿ehh?-la mirada del ojiazul regreso a los orbes miel desconcertados por unos instantes-oh, cierto, lo que dije en el bar…eso fue una verdad a medias…yo no soy el nieto de sangre de Jiji, pero es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia y lo considero como mi abuelo…

-¿más cercano?-repitió sin entender la mayor

-yo…soy Uzumaki Naruto-se presentó por fin, para asombro de la mujer que lo reconoció de nuevo-soy huérfano y soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko…yo…yo he estado solo desde que tengo uso de razón, las únicas personas que se preocupaban por mí, eran los Anbus puestos por el tercero para cuidar que los aldeanos idiotas no trataran de atacarme "para vengar a sus seres queridos que YO mate"…desde los diez años tuve que empezar a valerme por mi mismo…sin amigos y con maestros que me odiaban y me hacían trampas para fracasar en la academia…¿no es una divertida vida?-pregunto con ironía acida que perforo el corazón de la médico-el único con el que podía contar era con Jiji…por eso lo empecé a considerar mi abuelito…

-si has pasado por tanto ¿Por qué sigues quedándote ahí?-inquirió sin comprenderlo la mujer

-¿y a donde se supone que iría?-contesto con otra pregunta-sin dinero, sin habilidades para sobrevivir…no tenía sentido irme de ahí…si lo hubiera hecho, Hiruzen se hubiera puesto triste y esa idea nunca me ha gustado…no me gustaría hacer sufrir a la única persona que se preocupó por mi…pero…fue gracias a que me quede…que cosas buenas empezaron a pasar…-le relato con una sonrisa-empecé a tener amigas, que me quieren mucho, y yo también las quiero, si me hubiera ido, quien sabe que sería de mi…durante la invasión…me volví el Shinigami porque quería protegerlas, no quería perderlas o verlas sufrir…ataque a Orochimaru porque planeaba asesinar a mi abuelo…todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido con tal de ver a las personas que quiero sonreír…cuando te dije que si muero, resucitare, es la completa verdad, porque no quiero que por mi culpa, mis amigas sufran…porque esa es mi voluntad…y pienso seguirla toda mi vida…-le sonrió de verdad, haciendo que la Sannin se sorprendiera de nuevo-protegeré a mis seres queridos, sin importar lo que pase

Afuera de la habitación, escuchando todo lo que había sucedido, se encontraban Jiraya y Shizune, esta última con lágrimas en los ojos por haber llorado con lo que había escuchado

-ese mocoso…-susurro orgulloso Jiraya, que estaba recargado en la puerta de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados-…tiene su misma determinación…

De nuevo adentro, la Senju suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de levantarse

-tu…de verdad eres un caso, Uzumaki Naruto-le dijo con ternura y felicidad mientras comenzaba a quitarse el collar del primero -supongo que…esto te pertenece…-le aseguro mientras comenzaba a ponérselo a un desconcertado joven

-¿ehh? ¿Qué? Pero…ninguno de los dos gano la apuesta…-intento protestar, pero el movimiento negativo de cabeza de la rubia lo silencio

-no…esto no es por la apuesta…tú de verdad eres alguien digno de llevarlo, es por eso que quiero dártelo-le susurro antes de tomarlo suavemente por el mentón y besarlo en la frente-quiero creer de nuevo quiero recordarlo….no…quiero sentirlo de nuevo…así que vístete rápido….partiremos antes del mediodía…-le ordeno levantándose

-¿eh? ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto confundido el Uzumaki

-¿A dónde más? A Konoha-le contesto sonriente la ojimiel-la Godaime tiene que llegar para poner el orden y proteger a quienes debe ¿no?

Como toda respuesta, el rubio sonrió zorrunamente

-HAI

…

Hospital de Konoha:

-Ahh…y dime Tenten ¿Cómo esta Lee?-pregunto Sakura a la castaña que recién salía del cuarto de su compañero de equipo

-está bien, aún sigue haciendo mucho escandalo…y está amarrado para que no huya a seguir entrenando entre el cambio de turno de las enfermeras…-contesto la chica suspirando un poco frustrada por la actitud de su compañero

-pero…y de la herida…-quiso saber la pelirrosa un poco triste al recordar el estado de Lee luego de la pelea con Gaara

-esta igual, los doctores de aquí dicen que no pueden ayudarlo… ¿y cómo está el Uchiha?-cambio de tema la mujer, mirando a la ojiverde que estaba con la mirada en el suelo

-sigue inconsciente, y los doctores no saben cuándo despertara…-respondió con los ojos cerrados la kunoichi del equipo siete

Ambas chicas que caminaban por los pasillos del hospital, se detuvieron en el patio interior del lugar, sentándose en una banca a descansar un poco

-¿tienes cosas que hacer hoy?-le pregunto curiosa la Haruno a su acompañante

-pues, seguir en la tienda, ya que mi equipo no puede hacer misiones…-contesto con desgana la joven de ojos chocolate

-sí, te entiendo, yo tampoco puedo hacer misiones con mi equipo incompleto-le confeso la más pequeña de las dos con tristeza

El silencio se hizo presente entre las dos, ya que a pesar de conocerse un poco no eran muy cercanas entre sí, por lo que no tenían mucho de que platicar cuando se encontraban en el hospital ya que eran las que más iba al lugar al tener a un compañero hospitalizado

-Ya han sido casi tres semanas…-dijo casual y tristemente la ojijade, con la mirada puesta en el suelo-me pregunto… ¿si regresara pronto?

-si… ¿me pregunto si estará bien?-cuestiono al cielo la usuaria de armas con preocupación en la voz-sé que es fuerte…pero…-el movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte de la pelirrosa le corto la frase

-no, él está bien…después de todo….es un idiota con suerte…-aseguro Sakura sonriendo débilmente para si

-si Ino estuviera aquí ya te habría golpeado…-le comento la de chongos con un tono mezclado de reproche y diversión en la voz

-jejejeje….lo se…-estuvo de acuerdo la chica, como haciendo una travesura-pero es la mejor manera de que tengo, para convencerme de que estará bien…-le confeso regresando a su tono abatido

-supongo que es un buen método…quisiera que regresara pronto…-musito mirando al cielo de la aldea en ese día tan soleado

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito desesperado hizo temblar al hospital entero

Y para asombro y desconcierto de ambas Gennin, un bolido blanco paso frente a ellas dejando un surco en el patio

-¿are….? ¿Naruto…kun?-pregunto boquiabierta Sakura al reconocer al joven que corría como si de su vida dependiera de ello

-¿pero qué…..?-intento preguntar Tenten igual de sorprendida que su compañera

Si, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Uzumaki Naruto, en bata de hospital

De inmediato y siguiéndolo de cerca, una pelinegra con Kimono con lo que parecía una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes en su mano

-¡Naruto-kun regresa aquí! ¡aún no hemos acabado con las pruebas!-le gritaba mientras lo perseguía por los pasillos, esquivando a los trabajadores del lugar con facilidad, pero el chico le llevaba por lo menos unos treinta metros de ventaja, y asombrosamente no conseguía darle alcance

-¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!-contesto el chico, saltando una camilla con alguien en ella-¡NI CREAS QUE DEJARE QUE ME SIGAS HACIENDO PRUEBAS! ¡YA ESTOY BIEN!-en ese instante, aprovechando una distracción ocasionada por que la pelinegra había chocado con una enfermera que llevaba varios frascos de vidrio, aprovecho para entrar en una habitación del hospital

Fue una pésima idea, porque el cuarto al que había entrado…

Era el vestidor de empleadas

-¡KKKKYYYYYAAAAA!

El grito volvió a sacudir el hospital entero y el Uzumaki termino saliendo como pudo del cuarto, con varios arañones en la cara y el cuerpo

-demonios…esa la vi cerca…-musito cerrando la puerta tras el-pero a menos perdí a Shizune-chan…y la vista fue buena…-se alivió permitiéndose relajarse un poco

-¿estás seguro de eso, Naruto-kun?-pregunto la dulce voz de la mujer alumna de Tsunade, erizando al rubio por la sonrisa cálida que le brindaba y el aura preocupante que comenzaba a rodearla

-Seppa-dijo el ojiazul y el suelo bajo sus pies se convirtió en arena, haciéndolo caer ya que estaban en uno de los pisos superiores, justo a tiempo para esquivar varios dardos narcóticos que curiosamente comenzaron a derretir la parte del suelo donde se habían pegado

¿Pero cómo fue que llegaron a eso?

…

Hospital de Konoha, Tres horas antes:

-Konoha….hogar, dulce hogar…-dijo Jiraya, que llevaba cargando en su espalda al rubio, y a su lado estaban Tsunade y su alumna, justo frente a las puertas de la aldea

-dilo por ti…-refunfuño un poco molesta la rubia de grandes pechos, mirando la aldea con sentimientos encontrados en la mirada, cuando una mano se entrelazo con la suya desconcertándola un poco

-andando Tsunade-sama-le alentó la pelinegra sonriéndole a su mentora

-oigan…¿Por qué Ero-sennin me está cargando?-pregunto Naruto desde la espalda del peliblanco, un poco molesto-soy perfectamente capaz de caminar…

-sí, pero eras demasiado lento gaki…hubiéramos tardado bastante en llegar si te hacíamos caminar-se burló de él el hombre, ganándose un golpe por parte de su alumno

-además, estas bien…por ahora, recuerda que solo te curamos físicamente, pero con esa rara energía fluyendo dentro de ti, no estamos seguros de nada-le explico la ojimiel con calma-ahora andando, tenemos que ir a dejarte al Hospital

Y antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar el motivo, el grupo de la nueva Godaime ya avanzaba hacia el lugar nombrado

Una vez en el hospital:

-bien, te quedaras aquí hasta que regrese de hablar con el sensei-le ordeno la ojimiel seriamente al Uzumaki, que estaba sentado en la cama, en una habitación solo para el

-eh…ok, supongo-accedió el ojiazul no muy convencido por tales ordenes

-bien, Shizune, en lo que vuelvo, empieza con los exámenes habituales-mando a su discípula que asintió seriamente

-hai Tsunade-sama

-bien, vámonos jiraya-al parecer la ojimiel le gustaba dar órdenes, le iría bien como la quinta

Al salir del cuarto, los únicos que quedaron fueron Naruto y Shizune

-bueno Naruto-kun, empecemos con los exámenes-le dijo la ojinegra con una sonrisa en la cara

Una sonrisa muy bonita que le dio mala espina al chico

-Ok… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-primero llena estos…-respondió sacando de quien sabe dónde 5 recipientes de vidrio, de por lo menos un litro cada uno

-¡¿CON QUE?!-cuestiono aterrado el chico, con los ojos como platos

Treinta minutos después:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y así volvemos al inicio

Bueno, esa parte ya la vimos, así que regresemos a donde nos quedamos

-¿Cómo carajo la morfina actúa como acido?-se preguntó el rubio viendo una porción del techo derretirse por los dardos de la pelinegra

-¡Naruto-kun, regresa ahora mismo!-le ordeno la mujer cayendo por el agujero creado por el

-¡ME niego!-contesto el ojiazul reanudando su huida rumbo a la salida del recinto-"si salgo de aquí seré libre"-pensó contento de ver la luz del día brillar

Corrió como nunca rumbo a la salida, y cuando estaba justo en la entrada a un paso de salir…

BOING

Lo siguiente que sintió el rubio fue como si rebotara en algo suave y luego cayera al suelo

-duele…-se quejó sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados por el golpe-¿Quién puso un colchón en la puerta?-pregunto levantando la vista, solo para toparse con la legendaria perdedora frente a él, con una mano en la cadera y una vena punzante en la cien

-¿se puede saber a dónde crees que vas Naruto?-pregunto la mujer bastante molesta, pero antes de que el chico contestara…

-¡Te tengo!

Dos dardos narcóticos se incrustaron en su cuello…

-oh…genial…-murmuro el joven sintiendo como todo se iba a negro de un momento a otro

…

En la oficina del Hokage, dos horas antes:

-Yo, viejo hemos regresado-anuncio Jiraya mientras entraba en la oficina de su maestro, seguido por una dubitativa Tsunade que no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación

-Ya veo, bienvenido Jiraya…-saludo el hombre antes de percatarse en la otra persona que estaba ahí-y bienvenida Tsunade-le dijo con una sonrisa contenta-al verte aquí, puedo deducir como termino la misión...así que, me alegra que estés de regreso pero…

-tenemos asuntos que atender-completo al rubia entrando en confianza y mostrándose seria-bien, Jiraya ya me ha hecho un resumen preliminar de la situación, pero necesito saber los detalles de tu plan…-le pidió con calma, jugando a la política

Como respuesta, Sarutobi miro a su alumno dándole una señal con la mirada, de inmediato el Sennin asintió y con una secuencia de sellos, insonorizo la habitación para que pudieran hablar en privado, sin ninguna interrupción ni alguna clase de espía para fastidiarlos

-ok, la situación es esta, como Jiraya ya te debió de haber informado, después de la invasión, se dio a conocer todos los actos hechos por Naruto, tanto como el normal, como los realizados por el Shinigami Sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo, que no es otro que Naruto mismo-resumió el anciano, ganándose un asentimiento de su alumna-así que la aldea y el consejo, tanto Civil como Shinobi se dividió en dos grandes facciones: los que buscan la cabeza de Naruto y la alianza con el Shinigami, y los que buscan que castigar al Shinigami y quieren promover a Naruto, han sido ya semanas así, simplemente no hemos podido llegar a un acuerdo…

-¿y que se decidió?-pregunto curiosa Tsunade, aunque ya lo sabía

-en una plática con mis consejeros, que son del primer grupo…llegamos a un trato, se le dejaría la decisión al siguiente Hokage-explico el anciano mirando la cara serie de su alumna

-¿Por qué ese trio de momias aceptarían tal ridiculez?-cuestiono con una ceja alzada por la incredulidad

-porque la idea era que cada lado propusiera a un prospecto y yo te puse a ti, por lo que ellos jamás pensaron que aceptarías, así que aceptaron-le conto con media sonrisa

-¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que aceptaría?-inquirió la rubia

-no lo estaba-respondió de inmediato el profesor-de hecho, tenía solo un 1% de esperanza en que aceptaras el puesto…

-¿entonces por qué…?-quiso saber la ojimiel extrañada

-porque la persona que ellos propusieron fue a Danzo-siguió hablando el dios de los ninjas, y lo conozco mejor que nadie y se lo que sería capaz de hacer si se volvía Hokage, así que mande a Naruto junto con Jiraya a buscarte, para que por lo menos lo curaras, así no tendría problemas con lo que fuera que Danzo tuviera planeado para el…

-de acuerdo, es una bonita historia, pero aun no me has dicho lo que quieres que haga ahora que me volveré la Hokage de esta aldea…

-eso es sencillo…-contesto el tercero, mirando con calma a su discípula-quiero que protejas a Naruto…-le pidió con suplica en la mirada, desconcertando a la mujer, mientras Jiraya solo cerraba los ojos y suspiraba

-¿ehhh?-fue lo único que pudo decir la Senju por la impresión de la petición tan inesperada

-es lo único que deseo-continuo el hombre-el me salvo de una lucha en la que estaba más que dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal de detener a Orochimaru, en la que sabía que no regresaría a casa, así que es normal que quiera devolver el favor, o tal vez es el siempre hecho de que él es alguien importante para mí y no quiero que nada le pase…es mi nieto adoptivo y lo quiero salvar, por eso te lo pido Tsunade, no necesito nada más…-le dijo mirándola a los ojos con mucha intensidad

La rubia le mantuvo la mirada a su maestro, como si esperara que fuera una broma, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de su sensei, solo sonrió débilmente antes de asentir

-está bien, si ese es tu deseo, es lo último que puedo hacer por alguien como usted maestro…-contesto mientras se ponían de pie-pero hacerlo no será sencillo, así que necesitare de algo de su ayuda…

-¿tienes algún plan?-quiso saber-Jiraya interesado

-algo así, no lo tengo muy claro aún pero tengo las bases por ahora, dime Jiraya, ¿qué tan difícil sería crear un registro falso de una persona?

-se algo más específica por favor-pidió el peliblanco serio

-me refiero a crear una existencia de la nada, una identidad falsa…con todo, testigos, papeles y demás…

-mmmm ya veo a dónde quieres llegar….tengo que investigar un poco con mis fuentes, pero para mí red no sería difícil, cuenta con ello y dalo como un hecho-le aseguro sonriéndole profesionalmente

-perfecto-sonrió de vuelta la mujer

-esperen… ¿cuál es el plan?-quiso sabe Sarutobi al no entender nada de lo que sus alumnos platicaban

-ya lo vera en la reunión con el consejo Sensei, ahora tengo que ir a atender unas cosas antes de ir al hospital a por Naruto, tengo algunas cosas que investigar, pero primero, tengo que ir a curar a Kakashi…-informo la mujer poniéndose de pie del sofá donde estaba y caminando a la puerta

-espera, yo te guio, también tenemos que arreglar los detalles de eso…

-Ok….-accedió el médico saliendo de la oficina de un confundido Sarutobi

-me estoy haciendo viejo para toda esta mierda…-musito para nadie en particular, masajeándose la cien

…

De vuelta al hospital, con Sakura y Tenten, durante la huida de Naruto:

Las chicas habían estado completamente desconcertadas cuando vieron a su rubio favorito salir huyendo de esa pelinegra loca con pistola, pero fue su mismo instinto de protección que reaccionaron para empezar a seguir al par, viendo como Naruto acababa metido en el vestidor de enfermeras, para posteriormente escapar a los dardos Narco/ácidos de la del Kimono y terminar chocando con una rubia de pechos enormes en la entrada del hospital

-…-la mujer de bata verde se mantuvo mirando al rubio unos segundos sin comprender que había pasado antes de mirar a su discípula-¿Qué sucedió Shizune?-pidió explicaciones seria

-lo lamento Tsunade-sama, se escapó en cuando baje la guardia-se disculpó la mujer bastante preocupada, mientras tomaba a Naruto entre sus brazos

-dámelo…-se lo pidió con calma, cargando al joven con una sola mano, para sorpresa de las Gennin que veía todo lo que pasaba con el rubio

-¿Quién es esa?-pregunto curiosa Sakura, un poco molesta por ver como la rubia trataba a Naruto como saco de papas al ponérselo en el hombro

-No…puede ser…-musito asombrada la castaña, llamando la atención de su compañera-es ella…

-¿la conoces Tenten?-cuestiono la pelirrosa al ver como la rubia y la que parecía su ayudante se alejaban por los pasillos

-¿no sabes quién es…?-le pregunto entre confundida y sorprendida la castaña a la ojijade

-ehh….no…-contesto tras unos segundos de duda la Haruno

-ella es la legendaria Sannin Senju Tsunade, la primera ninja médico de la historia-le dijo viendo como cada uno de los músculos faciales de la compañera de Naruto se torcían hasta hacer una mueca de total y absoluta sorpresa

-ehh….¡EEEHHHHH!-la exclamación de la ojiverde hizo temblar todo el edificio por unos segundos, hasta que la mano de Tenten la callo

-¡ssshhhhh!-la detuvo la ojicafe-¡no hagas alboroto aquí…!-le pidió en un susurro, sin saber que eran el centro de atención desde hacía tiempo ya

-¡pe…pero…!-intento protestar la kunoichi vestida de rosa-¿Qué hace la gran Tsunade-sama aquí? Y….¿y no se supone que debería de ser una vieja como Jiraya-sama?-pregunto, mientras en la habitación del Uzumaki, la nombrada mujer tenía ganas de romper algo de color rosa

-hasta donde sé, ella tiene un jutsu para ocultar la edad…y parece que de verdad funciona-le explico la compañera de Lee-¡pero eso no importa! ¿Por qué la mejor ninja médico de la historia está aquí en Konoha cuando se había marchado desde hace años? ¿y por qué está cuidando de Naruto?

-no lo sé…pero será mejor que vayamos a ver si Naruto está bien-opino la alumna de Kakashi, de inmediato ambas chicas fueron directo a la recepción a preguntar por la habitación del rubio pero…

-lo siento, ese cuarto tiene prohibidas las visitas, ya que se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, por favor, vuelvan en otra ocasión para ver si ya pueden visitarlo-les contesto la recepcionista con una sonrisa

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Sakura preocupada mientras salían del hospital-Naruto se veía muy bien como para que no nos dejaran verlo…

-No sé, pero será mejor si se lo comunicamos a todas, tienen que saber que Naruto está de regreso…-ordeno la mayor, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la chica y ambas se separaron para ir a decirle a las demás la "buena" noticia

…

Tiempo después, en el cuarto del Uzumaki:

El rubio espadachín recupero la conciencia lentamente, topándose con el tan conocido techo del hospital, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces eso sucedía y la verdad comenzaba a mosquearlo

-bien…¿y ahora que tengo?-pregunto aburrido mientras se levantaba de la cama de golpe, quedando sentado en ella, solo para ver a Shizune en un pequeño mueble cercano mesclando algunas cosas y a Tsuande en una silla junto a él, leyendo un libro sobre tipos de energía

-¿y ahora?-repitió Shizune mirándolo sobre su hombro-¿no es la primera vez que estas aquí, verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa débil

-ah estado aquí más veces de las que puedo recordar o me gustaría contar….-respondió suspirando el ojiazul, retirándose la sabana para ver que solo estaba en ropa interior, así como sentir un punzón en el brazo derecho-duele…-murmuro revisándose, solo para ver que tenía un curita debajo del hombro

-lo lamento, te sacamos algo de sangre mientras estabas dormido, para tus estudios…-contesto la Senju sin despegar la vista del libro-bueno, si ya estas despierto, puedo irme, tengo aun cosas que hacer, ya regreso, Shizune, sigue con los exámenes…-le ordeno a su discípula, saliendo del cuarto sin dejar de leer el libro

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto un poco extrañado y preocupado el rubio, al ver así a la Sannin

-descuida, siempre se pone así cuando tiene algo que le interese e intente resolver, ahora mismo está pensando en muchas cosas, así que es normal que este tan distraída…-respondió al pelinegra con una sonrisa-ahora…continuemos…-le advirtió mientras sacaba una jeringa…de medio litro, por lo que era bastante grande…

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?!-exclamo aterrado el joven, mientras intentaba emprender de nuevo su huida, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que tenía unos grilletes que lo aprisionaban contra la cama

-lo lamento, pero necesitamos más sangre para todos los estudios…-se disculpó con una sonrisa nada arrepentida la joven del Kimono negro

-NNNNNOOOOOOOOO

Fue el grito que resonó por todo el hospital

…

Sala de Reunión del Consejo de la Aldea:

-no puede ser….¿de verdad Tsuande-hime accedió a ser la Godaime?-pregunto asombrada y atónita Koharu, al igual que el resto de la sala tras escuchar al Sandaime

-así es-afirmo el alumno del Nidaime-¿Por qué luces tan sorprendida Koharu?-pruegunto confundido, aunque por dentro se burlaba-de hecho…ella ya debería de estar aquí…

Y como si de una invocación se tratara, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tsunade que bajaba el libro que venía leyendo y retraía la pierna con la que había abierto de una patada la puerta, observo a todos en la sala, incluyendo a su maestro y a Jiraya que estaba junto a él y avanzo hasta el centro de la sala

-Tsunade-hime…es un placer verla después de tantos años…-saludo Homura intentando disimular su frustración, mientras que Danzo solo hizo su típica mueca dura

-dejemos los formalismos y pasemos a lo que de verdad les interesa-dijo sentándose en la silla del Sandaime que se había levantado para dejársela libre-soy la Godaime, les guste o no ahora seré la Hokage de aquí…

-no tenemos quejas de eso…-interrumpió Shikaku con seriedad-lo que nos preguntamos es ¿Por qué acepto el puesto? Usted dejo Konoha hace años, nadie pensaba que fuera a volver…menos ahora, en este momento…

-¿y eso importa?-inquirió molesta y seria la mujer-mis motivos para regresar a la aldea no son de su interés, esta es una reunión no para pedirles permiso para ser la Hokage, es solo para informárselos, así que pasemos a lo que sigue…

-de acuerdo…-cedió Danzo para asombro de varios, incluyendo al tercero-el problema que nos aqueja tiene que ver con el monstruo Kyubi…

Jiraya apretó los puños y se mordió el labio para no atacar en ese instante al vendado, así como el Sandaime que hizo una mueca dura para no revelar la furia que tenía, mientras Tsunade haciendo una perfecta cara de póker pregunto

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-exigimos su inmediata ejecución como traidor a la aldea, así como la búsqueda del Shinigami Sustituto que apareció durante la invasión de Otto y Suna para incorporarlo a la aldea como un Anbu a las órdenes del consejo-fueron las claras palabras del viejo compañero de Sarutobi

De inmediato el recinto estallo en quejas y alabanzas para el hombre, hasta que el instinto asesino de la rubia los hizo callar

-¿alguien tiene más que agregar?-pregunto sin perder su perfecta cara sin emociones la Senju

-Tsunade-himesama nosotros exigimos la inmediata reintegración al programa shinobi del joven Uzumaki Naruto y que se le promueva a Jounin como héroe de guerra, así como la caza del nombrado Shinigami por su participación en la invasión-fue el turno de Shikaku de hablar, para que de inmediato las protestar y el ruido se volviera a hacer presente en el salón

Pero esta vez lo que los cayó fue ver volando las astillas del escritorio del Sandaime, que suspiro mientras murmuraba: "y con lo que me gustaba ese escritorio"

-todos cállense…-fueron las frías palabras de la mujer que se volvió a sentar en la silla frente a los escombros, siendo obedecida por todos en la sala, incluido Jiraya que se sentó en el suelo junto a su maestro-bien…¿me pueden informar por que esperan que yo tome esta decisión?-pregunto fría, aun sosteniendo el libro en la mano

-vera…Tsunade-hime, desde la invasión, esta situación ha estado en constante discusión, asi que se llegó al acuerdo de que el siguiente Hokage tomaría la decisión absoluta, fuera cual fuera-informo Inoichi apoyando un poco a su amigo

-bien…-acepto la rubia "Tranquilizándose" un poco-ya veo…..de acuerdo, ya tome una decisión sobre lo que se hará…-contesto de inmediato asombrando a varios

-¿tan pronto? ¿Está segura?-cuestiono Homura preocupado, ganándose una mirada gélida de parte de la mujer

-si…tan pronto ¿acaso duda de mi criterio?-cuestiono duramente obteniendo una negativa del viejo-perfecto, esto es lo que pienso…-comenzó haciendo que todos se centraran en ella-quiero al Shinigami Sustituto aquí…

Esa declaración tomo a todos por sorpresa, que de inmediato mostraron

-¿de qué habla Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Tsume no muy segura-¿para qué quiere al Shinigami aquí?-pregunto con seriedad, ignorando la sonrisa de Danzo

-lo necesito para tomar una decisión sobre el destino de Uzumaki Naruto-contesto con calma la ojimiel -por lo que tengo entendido y me informaron, después de la invasión, hubo alguien que intento matar a Naruto, pero fueron acribillados brutalmente por el Shinigami sin que nadie pudiera siquiera ver cuando entro o lo vio salir, así que, si es un aliado suyo, si matáramos al chico, vendría por nosotros a destruirnos, puede que incluso acepte quedarse en Konoha para estar junto a él…así que no podemos darnos el lujo de tocar al Uzumaki-explico para asombro de todos al ver que tenía la razón y el de Hiruzen al ver cuál era el plan real-así que ya saben, nadie tocara a Uzumaki Naruto hasta que no hallemos al Shinigami, eso es todo, pueden irse…

Todos los miembros se comenzaron a retirar, algunos inconformes y otros no tanto, pero obedeciendo las ordenes de su nueva Hokage

Una vez que quedaron solos los Dos Sannin y su maestro, la rubia hablo

-Jiraya, acompáñame a ver al chico, mientras platicaremos un poco sobre el plan, sensei, le encargo el resto-pidió suspirando la mujer, para sacar un poco del estrés

-de acuerdo, gracias Tsuande, estuviste fenomenal-alabo el Sandaime

-jeje…gracias, aún recuerdo ir a varias de las reuniones de mi abuelo así que actué como él lo hacía…parece que funciona….-confeso la nieta del Primero con una diminuta sonrisa mientras se levantaba antes de volver a su lectura y dirigirse a la puerta-nos vemos luego maestro…-se despidió mientras el Sennin la seguía de cerca con una sonrisa de orgullo

…

Hospital de Konoha, un par de horas después:

-ey gaki ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Jiraya abriendo la puerta del cuarto del chico, encontrándose con una escena por demás rara

Naruto tenía la boca tapada y estaba encadenado a la cama, tenía grilletes que lo ataban a la cama, y la cama tenia grilletes atados a unas bolas enormes de acero en las cuatro patas, también tenía unas esposas que lo sujetaban de las muñecas y estas estaban amarradas con varias cadenas a la cabecera de la cama, estaba atado de tal manera que tenía el trasero levantado y tenía el pantalón abajo, dejando al descubierto sus glúteos, que tenían varias venditas en varias partes, mientras Shizune tenía puesto un traje de enfermera sexy que acentuaba sus curvas y tenía una jeringa gigante en las manos

-¡MHHMMHMHMMHHMGGMMMGMGGHGMMHGMMMM!-intento decir algo el rubio, pero la mordaza no lo dejaba mientras se retorcía en la cama

-¿Qué es esto…? ¿Una sesión de Sado?-pregunto Tsunade que estaba detrás de su compañero de equipo que tras unos segundos salió despedido por la ventada propulsado por su propia sangre-¿Qué pasa aquí Shizune?-le cuestiono con una venita en la sien a su alumna

-lo…lo lamento Tsunade-sama, luego de que usted se fuera el volvió a escapar un par de veces así que por eso lo encadenamos de esa manera, y como no dejaba de gritar decidí amordazarlo-explico un como sonrojada la pelinegra a su mentora

-de acuerdo…¿y por qué el traje?

-pues….pensé que así no se resistiría tanto..-confeso sonrojándose un poco más mientras jugaba con sus dedos la mujer, causando que su maestra suspirara

-ok…dejemos eso, ¿ya hiciste todos los estudios?-quiso saber la princesa de las babosas ignorando por completo al ojiazul que se retorcía en la cama implorando ayuda, o al menos eso parecía

-hai, dos veces-le confirmo la pelinegra a su maestra pasándole una montaña de papeles

-¿dos veces?-repitió la ojimiel-pero para todos estos estudios se necesitaba mucha sangre…Shizune…¿Cuántas veces lo inyectaste para extraerle las muestras?

-unas….10 veces con esta-le contesto la mujer levantando la gran jeringa que tenía momentos antes, haciendo que su maestra se pusiera azul

-ya…ya veo…bien, por ahora déjame revisar los documentos, desátalo y dale algo de comer…-le ordeno dándose vuelta

Algunos minutos más tarde:

-bueno ¿Cómo estas Naruto?-pregunto de nuevo el Gamma Sennin entrando a la habitación con dos tapones de papel en la nariz

-con dolor en el orgullo…-musito le chico comiendo algo de avena-puaj…es asqueroso…¿por qué no me dan un poco de Ramen?

-porque eso no es saludable…-contesto Tsunade que aun revisaba las hojas sentada junto al rubio con una mueca seria

-¿aun sigues con eso?-inquirió el peliblanco mirando a su amiga con interés, a lo que esta solo suspiro-¿pasa algo malo?-quiso saber al ver a su compañera tan preocupada

-no…-fue la contestación de la Godaime bastante seria, llamando la atención de los demás en la sala, que solo eran Naruto y Shizune

-¿entonces es algo bueno no?-dedujo el hombre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-no…-repitió su contestación la mujer

-¿pero entonces que sucede?-pregunto entre exasperado y preocupado el escritor a su vieja compañera

La Senju se mantuvo mirando los papeles por unos segundos en silencio, antes de cerrar los ojos con cansancio

-no lo se

La voz de la rubia resonó en el cuarto, asombrando a los contratistas de sapos mientras la pelinegra suspiraba con pesar

-¿de qué hablas?-cuestiono asombrado el de las marcas en las mejillas-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-¡No lo sé Jiraya, no lo sé!-exclamo molesta la legendaria perdedora-no sé lo que le pasa…físicamente está curado, ya no tiene ni marcas o cicatrices de todas su heridas que tuvo, está bien…-explico un poco

-¿entonces….?-quiso saber el peliblanco

-es su interior, pero no físico, mas su sistema de chakra….o…lo que hay en su lugar…-siguió hablando la mujer, para asombro del Sannin y el jinchuriki

-¿lo que hay en su lugar?-repitió el hombre sin entender

-si, Naruto, ya no tiene conductos de chakra…por que el ya no usa Chakra…-intento explicarse la mujer, sin saberlo hacer muy bien- es difícil de explicar pero es como si ahora tuviera otra energía diferente, mas….densa…y no sé lo que sea…-termino desviando la mirada…

-¿otra clase de energía…?-el pervertido no entendía muy bien lo que su compañera decía, así que busco ayuda en su alumno que miraba al techo pensativo

-no sabemos que es esa energía, pero es la que ha estado causando los desmayos de Naruto, ya que se ha empezado a adaptar, y es el proceso lo que lo mantenía tan cansado, por eso dormía tanto…-siguió explicando la mujer-era la forma en que su cuerpo asimilaba la nueva energía…

-entiendo…-musito Naruto serio, llamando la atención de todos-creo que sé que es esa energía…

-¿ha si?-pregunto esperanzada la mujer mayor

-sí, esa energía por lo que Kurama me dijo, debe de ser el Reatsu…no sé lo que sea o como funcione, solo se su nombre…contesto débilmente el joven, asombrando a sus escuchas

-¿Reatsu?-repitió el albo actuando como idiota al no entender muy bien la conversación-"esperen….ese nombre me suena…"-pensó tras unos instantes antes de que un gran escalofrió lo recorriera-"MIERDA"

-Tsunade-llamo el hombre de repente, parecía asustado e incluso estaba pálido-iré a investigar eso que él dice, creo que puedo tener información…regresare luego…-termino sin darle tiempo a responder a su amiga, saliendo por la ventada de un gran salto antes de perderse de vista

-¿Qué le pasa?-cuestiono la mujer, antes de que la puerta se abriera fuertemente de golpe, revelando a 8 mujeres de distintas edades

-¡¿Dónde está ese maldito Sannin pervertido?!-quiso saber Anko con un Kunai en mano al entrar en la habitación mientras buscaba por todos lados con la mirada

-¿Anko-chan?-pregunto confundido el joven rubio, mirando a la pelimorada buscar a su mentor con no muy buenas intenciones

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamo Hinata avanzando a la cama del chico con una sonrisa aliviada-¡bienvenido!-le dijo llena de felicidad

-jejeje…estoy de vuelta Hinata-chan-contesto sonriente el ojiazul al ver la felicidad de la peliazul

-¿ehh? ¡Eso fue trampa Hinata! ¡Te nos adelantaste!-la acuso molesta Ino, antes de lanzarse a por el rubio que la abrazo de vuelta-¡qué bien que estas de regreso Naruto-kun!

-¡aparte frentuda!-les interrumpió Sakura antes de que el chico contestara, apartando a su amiga del Uzumaki y sonreírle-hola Naruto-kun-saludo sonriente

-jeje…hola-respondió un poco confundido el hospitalizado, ante la mirada atenta de Tsunade y la celosa de Shizune

-me alegra que estés de vuelta Naruto-kun-le dijo Tente sonriendo, antes de ser interrumpida por una pelirroja que se interpuso en su camino

-¡eso no es justo Naruto-kun! ¡Prometiste que sería la primera en saber cuándo regresaras!-le reclamo con un puchero la chica

A lo que el joven solo sonrió apenado

-lo lamento mucho Himari-chan, pero no les pude avisar porque me trajeron directamente al hospital…¿pero ustedes como supieron que estaba aquí?-pregunto interesado mirando a las chicas

-Haruno-san y Ama-san nos lo dijeron-le contesto Kurenai luciendo aliviada de ver al chico completo en una pieza-¿Cómo estás?

-ehh…según la abuela estoy bien…-contesto el Uzumaki con calma, antes de recibir un cuaderno en la cara, cortesía de Tsunade

-ya te dije que no me llames abuela…-le reprocho con una vena en la sien la mujer

-esperen….¿quién eres tú?-pregunto Yugao un poco desconfiada de la rubia

-no puede ser…-interrumpió Anko que al parecer había abandonado su búsqueda del Sannin-¿es usted, Tsunade-sama?-pregunto asombrada

-vaya, pero si es la pequeña Anko-saludo la mujer con una sonrisa-has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos…

-espera….¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Esta persona es…?-pregunto asombrada la Anbu mirando a la mujer

-sí, ella es Senju Tsunade, la Sannin médico-la presento la pelimorada con una sonrisa, para shock de todas, excepto de Sakura y Tenten que ya la había reconocido antes-¿Qué la trae de regreso a Konoha?

-bueno, la primera es el curar al chico-les dijo con calma-y la segunda es que me volverle la Hokage

-¡EEHH! ¿En serio?-cuestiono incrédula la Hebi-hime, mirando a la Nakemuji-hime que asintió

-sí, mañana es mi nombramiento oficial, pero ya está dicho, seré la Quinta Hokage-les confeso la mujer, sorprendiendo a todas

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡No debería de andar diciendo eso a cualquiera!-le regaño Shizune

-descuida, ellas son amigas de Naruto ¿no?-le dijo la rubia-así que está bien, por favor cuídenlo en lo que arreglo algunas cosas ¿sí?-les pidió con una sonrisa y un guiño

…

Unas semanas después:

El Rubio abrió los ojos, de nuevo seguía en el hospital, lo cual comenzaba hartarlo, ya que Tsuande le había dicho que no saldría hasta que Jiraya regresara con la información o ella hallara algo, después se había enterado que la mujer había curado a Sasuke y a Kakashi, y estaba investigando para curar a Lee de su lesión tras pelear contra Gaara, lo había ido a visitar un par de veces para conversar con él, por lo que no podía estar más agradecido con la Senju

En el tiempo que había estado ahí metido, siempre estaba acompañado, por alguna de sus amigas, ya fuera Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Himari, Anko, Kurenai Yugao, siempre estaban con él y lo atendían muy bien, pese a sus protestar de estar en perfectas condiciones, tenía prohibido entrenar, y de hecho, Tsunade tenía confiscada a Zangetsu en su oficina…

Hablando de eso, había algo que le preocupaba a sobremanera, y ese era el hecho de que no podía hablar con sus residentes, lo cual lo extrañaba ya que ya estaba bien, y en palabras de Tsunade: "ya había asimilado la energía extraña" por lo que no entendía por qué seguía sin poder comunicarse, así como tampoco entendía el mensaje que Kurama le había dado a su maestro, ese "Estas por tu cuenta" carecía de sentido alguno para él, por lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto…

Fue justamente una tarde en la que como pocas veces lo había dejado solo, que escucho la voz de dos enfermeras tras la puerta

-oye ¿lo has oído?-pregunto una de las enfermeras a otra

-ehh…no ¿el qué?-pregunto la otra

-al parecer está sucediendo algo grande, es un rumor que corrió muy rápido…-contesto la otra voz-sabes que el único ninja en promoverse a Chunin fue el genio del clan Nara, Shikamaru-san ¿no?

-sí, eso lo saben todos

-pues escucha esto, hoy está liderando su primera misión como líder Chunin, y en algo grande…

-¿en qué?

-¿lo olvidaste? Uchiha-san escapo ayer por la noche, así que de lo que se sabe, esa es su misión: ir por el…

-¡no te creo! ¿no sería mejor mandar a algunos ninjas más altos?-cuestiono la mujer detrás de la puerta, mientras comenzaban a alejarse, vaya coincidencias del destino que lo importante lo dijeran frente a la puerta del rubio

-"¿El Uchiha escapo?"-pensó para sí el joven-"naa, es su problema…yo no soy su mama para ir por el"-se encogió de hombros el chico mientras se tapaba con las cobijas y cerraba los ojos para dormir un poco

Pero lo que vio lo dejo atónito

Se trataba de alguna especie de visión, en donde Sasuke asesinaba a Shikamaru en el valle del fin atravesando su pecho con un chidori, mientras los cuerpos de los demás flotaban en el lago que crecía por la tormenta

De inmediato el Uzumaki se incorporó de la cama, sorprendido y aterrado

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-se cuestionó asombrado-"no fue un sueño…ni imaginación mía…fue…como una especie de visión…¡tengo que detener a Sasuke!"-se dijo alarmado

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y cogió ropa traída por las chicas, se cambió y salió de su habitación rápidamente con un shumpo saltando sobre los techos sin que nadie se diera cuenta

…

It's Over

Bueno, esto va así, en primera, quiero disculparnos por la tardanza por la GRAN tardanza, pero desde que actualice en verdad que hemos escrito, se los juramos, pero como solo actualizamos masivamente, pues es tardado, ya que entre mi trabajo de verano y la escuela (Kyle), y luego los videojuegos que han salido y el poco tiempo que hemos tenido en general pues ha sido difícil, así que a partir de ahora empezaremos a actualizar por separado, en el siguiente orden:

Haz tu obra en el cielo y en la tierra Shippu Makai

High School DxVongola Family!

Naruto SKY

Ese será el orden de actualización de ahora en adelante, así que, bueno esa es la nota, esperamos que no los incomode o les afecte, esto lo hacemos para que no sufran creyendo que dejamos de escribir, así que eso es todo por ahora, agradecemos su comprensión y paciencia y agradeceríamos los rewies que nos dejen


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X: Hollow vs Malditos**

El rubio salió del hospital, y de inmediato comenzó a saltar de techo en techo rumbo a la salida principal de la aldea, no deberían de llevar mucho tiempo de haberse ido a la misión Shikamaru y los demás así que estarían cerca, salto la muralla sin que nadie se diera cuenta con un shumpo y continuo por el bosque, sintiendo las presencias de sus amigos a lo lejos

¿Como?

Bueno, él no era un ninja Sensor, pero tal parecía que con esa energía que ahora manejaba, podía sentir la energía de las personas, algo así como "una firma de energía" y sentía la sensación de Chouji a unos kilómetros, que parecía que estaba comenzando a pelear contra alguien, por lo que apresuro el paso intentando llegar a apoyar al chico regordete, ya que la firma de chakra con la que peleaba era más grande y oscura

-"mierda, Chouji….resiste"-pensó sin dejar de avanzar, sin caer en el detalle que no llevaba arma alguna consigo, cuando de repente la energía de Chouji nivelo a la de su rival, sorprendiéndolo-"Chouji…tu…"-intento no decir nada y apresurar la velocidad de viaje, ocupando varios shumpos para acortar distancia rápidamente, sin embargo la firma rival de su amigo se incrementó a sobremanera, aplastando a la de su amigo

Seguía saltando entre los arboles cuando tres ninjas de otto le cortaron el paso, eran simples genins, pero uno portaba una kusarigama y los otros dos ninjatos

-se nos ordenó cortarle el paso a cualquiera que siguiera a los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru-sama-dijo el de la Kusarigama-esos mocosos no tienen oportunidad alguna, pero tu….tu podrías resultar una molestia Uzumaki Naruto

-tsk…¿Cómo saben mi nombre?-pregunto el rubio con desconfianza, que se había detenido en una rama frente a sus interceptores y estaba en posición de su Shiro Kitsune no Kagitsume

-Ororchimaru-sama nos advirtió de ti, nos dijo que había pocas probabilidades de que interfirieras en la huida de Uchiha Sasuke pero que en caso de que lo hicieras tendríamos que detenerte-explico uno de los que portaba una ninjato, poniéndose en posición de ataque

-miren, ese imbécil de Sasuke me da igual, yo solo quiero ir a ayudar a mis amigos a sobrevivir…así que o se quitan, o sufrirán las consecuencias-les amenazo el ojiazul mientras sus ojos se agudizaban

Como única respuesta, los dos hombres con la espada recta se lanzaron en sincronía impecable a intentar cortarlo

-que así sea…-aseguro el rubio retrasando su puño izquierdo mientras sonreía salvajemente, esquivando hábilmente el tajo de su derecha mientras sujetaba la muñeca del de la izquierda imposibilitando el que siguiera el corte y ladeándolo para que interceptara el otro, con un giro y una patada en la espalda del que sujetaba consiguió empujarlos los suficiente para saltar a otra rama a tiempo para evitar que el peso de la Kusarigama le diera

-tsk, cabrones…-musito solo para percibir el segundo aumento en la fuerza del Akimichi-"esto está comenzando a darme mala espina…no se supone que Chouji tenga tanto poder…"-pensó serio, esquivando un corte descendente entre sus palmas-"rayos…me distraje…"-se regañó al ver la situación-ku…-murmuro antes de saltar para esquivar el ataque del otro espadachín, pero no evito el peso de la tercera arma que le dio en el estómago-¡gah…!-escupió saliva mientras rebotaba contra otro árbol-"siempre peleo uno a uno…así que ahora estoy en desventaja numérica…"-analizo mientras se reponía en la rama de otro árbol solo para alarmarse al ver a un Chouji gigante en el aire-oh…mierda…-mascullo al verlo chocar contra tierra y levantar una gran onda de choque, arrastrándolo a él y a sus enemigos unos 500 metros junto con todos los arboles de la zona

-vaya…Chouji ha mejorado mucho…-murmuro el rubio saliendo de entre varios escombros sin ningún rasguño, solo para sentir un pulso maligno de chakra y ver a su amigo ser levantado con facilidad-¿Qué…?-susurro asombrado al ver tal hazaña-imposible…

-Nada es imposible para los cuatro del Sonido-le dijo uno de los Gennin con la ninjato, saliendo de ninguna parte y parándose frente al rubio-la guardia de elite de Orochimaru-sama, aquellos con el poder del sello maldito…

-¿sello maldito?-pregunto Naruto entrecerrando los ojos

-sí, es un sello especial puesto por Orochimaru-sama a sus más fieles seguidores, dándoles el poder suficiente….eso significa que tus amigos morirán…-completo el otro Ottonin con espada apareciendo atrás del ojiazul

-Chouji…-murmuro el ojiazul apretando el puño

-sí, y ese gordo será el primero-termino el de la kusarigama un poco más atrás del de la ninjato frente a Naruto

Mala elección de palabras

Flash Back:

Era el receso durante a academia, Shikamaru no había asistido por estar enfermo así que Chouji había estado solo todo el día

Justo como Naruto

Así que en el receso, varios chicos de un grado mayor se acercaron a molestar a Chouji al verlo solo

-¿qué pasa gordo?-le pregunto uno mientras le tiraba la comita al chico, con una sonrisa arrogante acompañado de otros cinco chicos

Naruto lo estaba viendo todo desde su columpio

De inmediato el Akimichi se agacho para recoger su comida, que eran sus papas fritas de siempre cuando el pie de otro chico las aplasto frente a él, junto con su mano

-ups, lo siento-se "disculpo" el chico con una sonrisa-¿esas eran tus papas? Una pena, no me fije…

-no…no importa…-murmuro el castaño cohibido levantándose, estaban demasiado lejos del edificio de la escuela, y no había profesores por ningún lado (típico, nunca están cuando se les necesita)

-pero oye…te estamos haciendo un favor….deberías de estar agradeciéndolo ¿no?-le dijo el primer chico pasando una mano por los hombros de Chouji-ya estas demasiado gordo, así que será mejor que no comas más…

-sí, estas obeso, y te hemos ayudado, así que deberías de darnos las gracias-secundo el que había pisado las papas-anda ¿Qué esperas?

-hai…mu…muchas gracias-contesto el chico a voz de cuello

-no, no…agradécenos bien…arrodíllate-le ordeno otro sonriendo, y tras eso, el que lo había abrazado lo empujo con fuerza, tirándolo

Naruto no lo soporto más

-oigan ustedes…-les llamo haciendo que todos lo miraran-ya basta-les dijo parándose frente a los bravucones

-ehh…Uzumaki-san…-mascullo Chouji asombrado, ya que nadie solía defenderlo a excepción de Shikamaru

-pero si es el imbécil del niño monstruo…-le dijo uno de los chicos al reconocerlo-no te metas

-déjenlo…-les dijo serio

-¿o si no que?-pregunto con burla otro-este gordo nunca llegara a ser bueno en algo…porque es un gordo

-él no es gordo…-le interrumpió el rubio con los ojos afilados-¡él esta llenito!-les grito antes de abalanzarse contra ellos

Obviamente los mayores le pusieron una paliza a Naruto, ante la mirada estupefacta de Chouji, los profesores llegaron 15 minutos después y los separaron, pero no llevaron a la enfermería a Naruto y al contrario lo castigaron

Pero desde ese día Chouji nunca dejo que alguien lo llamara Gordo

Fin del flash Back

-¿Cómo lo has llamado?-pregunto de nuevo el rubio, mientras agachaba la cabeza para que su cabello le cubriera los ojos

-¿ehh…?

-¿Cómo lo acabas de llamar?-repitió lentamente el Uzumaki, apretando los dientes

-¿te refieres al gordo que morirá pronto?-cuestiono el hombre con la ninjato-pues así, ese GORDO morirá pronto

-ya veo…-respondió el joven antes de levantar la mirada que estaba furiosa, afilada y depredadora-¡dense por muertos! ¡Sajo Sabaku! (cadena de enrollamiento)

De la mano izquierda del rubio salió una cadena dorada bastante gruesa que enredo a uno de los espadachines totalmente desprevenido, solo para sujetarlo y lanzarlo contra un árbol de un movimiento de muñeca mientras con la otra mano apuntaba su palma al de la kusarigama-Shakkaho

El Ottonin salto para esquivar la bola de energía mientras el de la ninjato que estaba libre intento rebanar al chico con un corte transversal pero el Uzumaki rápidamente se agacho para evitar el ataque sin soltar la cadena de luz, y usándola, consiguió detener otro corte de la espada ninja antes de tomar la cadena de la kusarigama con la mano derecha, deteniendo el ataque de los ottonin

-…jejeje…es su fin…-sentencio el rubio con una mueca sádica-Tsuzuri Raiden-de su mano derecha una onda de electricidad avanzo por la cadena de la Kusarigama hasta su portador electrocutándolo al instante, mientras que con la mano izquierda desaparecía la cadena dejando libres a los de las ninjatos, le apunto a uno con su dedo índice y…

-Rikujokoro (prisión luminosa de los seis barrotes)

De la nada, seis planos rectangulares de energía luminosa rodearon a uno de los ninjas, golpeándolo sacándole el aire e imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento

Mientras que en su mano izquierda, una barra de energía apareció antes de lanzársela al último ninja activo

-Hyapporankan (Cerco de cien Medidas)

En ese momento, la barra se multiplicó mientras viajaban atravesando y sujetando al ninja del sonido contra un árbol, siendo que por el impacto, la espada había salido volado

El Uzumaki la atrapo en el aire y la sostuvo enfrente de el

-ustedes habían perdido desde el momento en que empezó esta pelea por una sencilla razón: su oponente…fui yo-les dijo con confianza antes de poner el arma en horizontal-Okasen (Disparo de Fuego Dorado)

Un haz de energía del color citado salió despedido desde la espada en las manos del chico hasta donde estaban los ninjas de otto, provocando una gran explosión en el lugar

…

Mientras tanto, en Konoha:

-¡Tsunade-sama!-exclamo una alarmada Shizune entrando en la oficina de su maestra, sobresaltándola

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto de inmediato la mujer al ver a su discípula tan agitada

-¡Naruto-kun ha escapado…!-le informo la pelinegra alertando a la ojimiel

…

De vuelta con el rubio:

El jinchuriki se dirigía a toda prisa a donde sintió el nuevo poder de Chouji aplastar al de su oponente, cosa que le daba muy mala espina, ya que era mucho poder para su regordete amigo, y en su experiencia…

Eso no significaba nada bueno

-"resiste Chouji"-pensaba desesperado con la ninjato que había obtenido en la espalda, llegando justo en ese momento al claro donde pelearon los dos más rechonchos de ambos equipos, el cuerpo de Jirobo estaba en el centro de lujar, inmóvil mientras Chouji estaba sentado en un árbol, pero había algo raro para Naruto

Estaba delgado

-¡Chouji!-llamo el chico corriendo a ayudar a su amigo

-¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto sin fuerza el Akimichi, levantando la cabeza un poco, mostrando su mirada nublada

-si ¿estás bien? Vamos ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto el ojiazul arrodillándose al lado del chico, mientras le tocaba el hombro

-Sasuke está en un contenedor…y los del sonido se lo llevan…los alcanzamos y uno de ellos nos entretuvo hasta que…yo me quede a pelear con él, si te das prisa….tal vez puedas alcanzarlos…-le resumió la situación con voz cada vez mas débil

-espera…¿Qué pasa contigo?-le pregunto el ojiazul preocupado-no te puedes quedar aquí…vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlos…-intento animarlo, pero la mano en del chico lo silencio

-no…temo que ya es tarde para mi…-le contesto cerrando los ojos lentamente-ayuda a los demás…y gracias por estar aquí conmigo….ahora…-le conto con una sonrisa débil-después de Shikamaru, tu eres mi mejor amigo…gracias por ayudarme siempre…por demostrarme que no todo es lo…que parece…

-ey, ey, Chouji, no hables así…vamos, tenemos que seguir, te seguiré ayudando, Delgado Chouji, tu amigo el no tan tonto Naruto seguirá contigo-le pidió el rubio mientras intentaba ayudar a que su amigo se pusiera de pie, pero no lo conseguía-siempre seré tu amigo…pero vamos, levántate…

-no…yo ya cumplí mi deber…-negó el chico con la mirada nublándose poco a poco-tú tienes que alcanzar a los demás…y ayudarlos…por favor…y de verdad, gracias…muchas gracias por ser…mi amigo-se despidió el castaño mientras el peso de su cabeza vencía su cuello y la agachaba

-oe…¿Chouji?-le llamo el rubio asustado-Chouji…háblame…¡Chouji!...CHOUJI-le grito mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos al momento de zarandear a su amigo-¡CHOUJI! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡Vamos, tienes que despertar! ¡Tú no puedes Morir!-le grito apretando los brazos de su amigo, mientras cerraba los ojos por la desesperación, sin percatarse de que sus manos brillaban en verde claro por unos segundos.

Sin embargo, algo lo distrajo de la muerte de su amigo, y eso fue el sonido de rocas moverse, de repente, el cuerpo de Jirobo comenzó a ser visible saliendo del cráter, lo que significaba una cosa

Seguía vivo

-vaya…jejeje…ese golpe si me dolió…pero ese gordo era tan inútil que no me pudo matar…y míralo, está muerto el…jajaja…pobre imbécil-se burló mientras se ponía de pie antes de reparar en la presencia del Uzumaki, que estaba agachado al lado de su amigo-pero miren que tenemos aquí…¿viniste a ayudar a tu amigo? ¿Qué se siente saber que no lo salvaste? Que murió en mis manos…jajaja-se burló mientras su sello se liberaba al nivel dos de nuevo-no estés triste, ¡ahora mismo te mandare con tu amigo!-le grito mientras se abalanzaba contra el joven rubio

-Cállate

BOOOOOMMM

Lo siguiente que sintió Jirobo fue un poderoso puñetazo hundiéndose en su estómago, destrozándole las costillas que aún estaban completas tras el golpe de Chouji, y reventándole también los pocos órganos que le quedaban en buen estado mandándolo a destrozar por completo medio kilómetro de árboles de espaldas…

-Ikkotsu-salió de la boca de Naruto, que estaba parado frente a Chouji con el puño derecho extendido-tu…-comenzó a decir mientras avanzaba hacia Jirobo-esto es tu culpa…

-cough…-El pelinaranja se levantó lentamente mientras escupía sangre y su cuerpo regresaba a su forma original-tu…maldito… ¿Quién eres?-le pregunto sujetándose el estómago, mientras veía acercarse lentamente al ojiazul

-¿yo?-pregunto el hijo del Yondaime, con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos y los puños apretados, mientras llegaba a donde estaba el ninja del sonido-uno de los amigos de Chouji-le contesto mirándolo con odio pudo-Sandobbagu Bito (Sandbag Beat, golpe del costal de arena)

Una lluvia de golpes inmisericordes y mortales, le pusieron fin a la vida del ninja de otto

…

-¡Rápido! ¡Quiero un grupo de Anbus en el camino que siguieron el equipo de recate de Sasuke!-ordenaba la Hokage bastante alterada, movilizando a todos los shinobis disponibles-¡Kakashi, tú serás el guía! ¡Shizune, iras con el equipo de Kakashi!

-Hai, Hokage-sama-dijeron al unísono ambos ninjas antes de salir de la oficina por la ventana

…

El joven Naruto avanzaba por el bosque moviéndose rápidamente, con los ojos en lágrimas por la muerte de su amigo, encontrando flechas que indicaban el camino a seguir, lo que era cosa de Shikamaru, que pensaba en Chouji, así como sentía la firma de chakra de Neji luchando contra otro ser de la misma naturaleza que el que había rematado con Chouji

-"Maldición"-pensaba frenéticamente el ojiazul, corriendo a toda velocidad-"todo esto es tu maldita culpa Sasuke"

Justo estaba pensando en cómo haría a su viejo compañero pagar por la muerte de Chouji, reparo en la presencia de Neji que desaparecía, avanzo veloz hasta otro claro, solo para encontrar otro par de cadáveres

Los de un ninja del Sonido (Kidomaru) y Neji

-¡NEJI!-exclamo de inmediato posándose al lado de su oponente pasado-¿Neji, estas bien? ¡Resiste!

Pero era inútil, el chico ni siquiera respiraba

-¡ey! ¡Neji, reacciona!-lo llamo el rubio abofeteando al castaño un par de veces-¡Vamos! ¡Tu destino es seguir con vida!-le grito furioso con él, zarandeando el cuerpo inerte del Hyuga-no puedes morir….no también…-le dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a aguarse y a soltar algunas lágrimas-vamos…levántate…Hinata-chan te necesita…yo quiero volver a pelear contra ti…¿tú no? Vamos…respira…-le pidió cerrando los ojos, lo que le impidió ver de nuevo la luz verde en sus manos-tsk….¡MALDICION!-grito desesperado el rubio, mientras se levantaba al sentir el chakra de Kiba, no muy lejos-lo siento…les he fallado a ti y a Chouji-se disculpó mirando el cadáver del chico-pero no dejare que esto siga así…-y tras esas palabras simplemente desapareció en un borrón de velocidad reapareciendo a medio kilómetro de ahí, pero algo era diferente

Su mirada era diferente

-Espera Kiba…-dijo al aire con la mirada férrea de determinación pura-voy enseguida

…

Era el fin

Kiba no tenía posibilidad alguna contra Sakon y Ukon

Akamaru estaba gravemente herido y aunque olía a tres personas acercarse, no llegarían a tiempo para evitar que Sakon lo apuñalara

Apretó a su mascota y mejor amigo contra él y cerró los ojos

-"lo lamento chicos…no regresaremos a casa juntos…"-pensó esperando el ataque final de su oponente

Pero el sonido de metal contra metal lo desconcertó

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con alguien que no debería de estar ahí

-¿Na…Naruto?-pregunto al distinguir a la persona frente a el

En efecto, se trataba del joven Uzumaki, que vestía una playera blanca de manga larga con un diseño de cruz negra al frente, un chaleco abierto y holgando negro, así como un pantalón de una tela civil raído y desgastado de algunas partes y un calzado también civil que era completo (tenis) negros, llevaba también una ninjato con la que había detenido el kunai de Sakon

-Kiba…¿estás bien?-le pregunto sin siquiera voltearlo a ver el chico

-ehh…si-contesto contrariado el castaño asombrado de ver al "niño naranja" así vestido, y ayudándolo

-¿y Akamaru?-cuestiono mirándolo de reojo, sin dejar de detener el kunai de un asombrado Sakon

Como única respuesta, el Inuzuka agacho la cabeza y apretó al perro contra su pecho, con mirada triste

-ya veo…-dijo antes de empujar a su nuevo oponente aleándolo un poco-lamento también haber llegado tarde con el…-dijo con semblante triste

-…¿a qué te refieres? ¿No me digas de Chouji y Neji…?-dedujo con terror el chico, confirmando sus sospechas al ver como el ojiazul apretaba los dientes y puños

-al primero lo remate yo después de perder contra Choiju…al segundo, a esa pelea llegue tarde…Neji lo mato…-explico mirando como Ukon aparecía junto a su hermano

-¿así que esos dos imbéciles murieron en manos de esos chicos? ¡Que patéticos!-se burló Ukon con diversión en la voz

-mhp no importa, mientras Sasuke llegue con Orochimaru no hay problema-dijo Sakon-¿y tú quién eres? ¿Eres de la Hoja también? ¿Vienes a "rescatar" a Sasuke?-pregunto mirando al rubio, en ese momento Kiba cayó en cuenta de que su amigo no portaba la bandana de Konoha en ninguna parte

-Naruto…-murmuro pero el joven no le prestó atención

-en efecto, soy de Konoha-contesto el ojiazul blandiendo la ninjato un poco antes de apuntar con ella a los hermanos del sonido-y no, no vengo para intentar rescatar a ese idiota de Sasuke, no soy su madre para andarlo persiguiendo, yo solo vengo a rescatar a mis amigos…-le dijo seriamente, asombrando a sus escuchas-ahora cállense y mueran-les ordeno fríamente antes de desaparecer con un shumpo y aparecer en un segundo detrás de Ukon que se sorprendió al igual que su hermano y Kiba-hitotsume: Nadegiri-dijo lanzando un tajo casi invisible contra el ottonin que consiguió esquivar con ayuda de un Kawarimi, siendo el tronco el que se cortó limpiamente por la mitad….así como tres árboles que estaban tras el

-¿pero qué demonios…?-pregunto al aire Kiba, impactado por el poder de esa técnica

-maldición…este chico parece que nos dará problemas-dijo Sakon saltando al lado de su hermano-regresa-le ordeno seriamente, a lo que el chico obedeció entrando de nuevo al cuerpo de su hermano, quedando con dos cabezas como al principio

-¿saben? Eso es lo más feo que eh visto en mi vida-observo el ojiazul los movimientos de su oponente

-¡cierra el pico!-espeto Ukon desde la nuca de su hermano-¡vamos a vencerte rubiales!

Y tras esas palabras el shinobi del sonido salió corriendo contra el ojiazul mientras las manchas negras del sello maldito aparecían en su cuerpo, así como un Kunai se materializaba de la nada en su mano derecha para intentar apuñalar al ojiazul que detuvo el ataque con la espada de nuevo

-¡cuidado Naruto!-exclamo el Inuzuka reaccionando al ver el combate empezar-¡Ukon puede sacar cualquier parte de su cuerpo desde adentro de Sakon! ¡Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo es mala!-le advirtió justo cuando una pierna salía del abdomen del nombrado pateando al rubio en el estomago

-ya veo…gracias por el aviso….-comento tocándose el área atacada-supongo que habrá que manejarlo desde larga distancia…-opino apuntando el dedo índice de su mano izquierda hacia su oponente-Sho

Ante la mirada atónita de Kiba, Sakon recibió un fuerte impacto proveniente de la nada que lo mando directamente contra un árbol detrás suyo

-¿te gusta a esa distancia?-le pregunto con un deje de burla el jinchuriki mirando la mueca desencajada de Kiba

-¡tú!-exclamo furioso Sakon lanzándose de nuevo contra el recién llegado-¡pagaras esto!-le grito lanzando un golpe doble, con dos puños derechos ayudado por su hermano

En ese momento los ojos del chico brillaron en blanco, mientras la energía se arremolinaba en forma de ventisca alrededor de él antes de parar el ataque usando su antebrazo derecho como escudo

El golpe resonó en todo el claro, creando una onda sonora visible por unos instantes justo entre ellos, sorprendiendo al ninja del sonido, solo para ver como el Uzumaki tiraba la ninjato dejando libre su mano izquierda retrasándola para golpear en el abdomen del shinobi, creando otra onda de sonido que salió del estómago de Sakon, mandándolo a derribar otro par de arboles

-Ikkotsu…empiezo a amar ese golpe…-dijo en voz baja el ojiazul, sonriendo débilmente mientras su oponente escupía sangre debido al poder del ataque recibido

-es muy fuerte…-señalo Ukon con un poco de aprehensión

-sí, ya me di cuenta-contesto con sarcasmo el hermano, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y veía como el rubio tomaba de nuevo la ninjato con su mano derecha y lo veía seriamente

-Kiba…-llamo a su amigo con calma, sacándolo del shock provocado por ver la fuerza del golpe-siento tres presencias venir para esta dirección, pero se han separado y una de ellas se acerca…¿Cómo cuánto tiempo crees que tardara en llegar?-le pregunto con tranquilidad haciendo que el castaño reparara en lo que había escuchado y centrara su olfato para descubrir que lo que había dicho el rubio era correcto

-…quizá cinco o diez minutos…aún están alejados-dijo el Inuzuka no muy convencido

-bien, gracias, ese es tiempo suficiente para vencerte…-sentencio el ojiazul mirando al ninja siamés, antes de posicionarse con su espada listo para el ataque

-quisieras…yo te matare a ti y luego a ese perro pulgoso-dijo Ukon desde la nuca de su hermano mientras giraba su cabeza para quedar viendo a su oponente-¿listo hermano?

-por supuesto

-¡aquí voy!-le aviso Naruto abalanzándose contra el de otto sujetando el arma con ambas manos y lanzando varios cortes consecutivos intentando rebanarlo, pero era hábilmente esquivado por el ninja del sonido, que evadía el filo de su espada con gracia y habilidad que no se esperaría de alguien con dos cabezas, e incluso se las arregló para patear al rubio (con la habilidad de su Kekken Genkai)

-Tarenkyaku (Conexión de Multiples Patadas)-dijo cuándo la pierna de Ukon golpeo en el abdomen al rubio aventándolo un par de metros por la fuerza-¡Soran no jutsu! (Técnica de la Tempestad Gemela)-exclamaron Ukon y Sakon al tiempo que ambos exhalaban una gran cantidad de aire mientras giraban la cabeza en su cuerpo creando un gran tornado doble que abarco el área de la pelea de inmediato

-¡y con eso tienes rubiales!-dijo alegre Ukon mirando como su tornado destrozaba el campo de batalla por un par de minutos antes de desaparecer, solo para que lo que vio lo dejara helado, ya que el rubio estaba de una pieza, frente a un aterrorizado Kiba mientras que enfrente de ellos había un rectángulo blanco que al parecer era lo que había detenido su poderoso jutsu

-Danku-contrarresto el ojiazul con la mirada afilada y la mano libre frente a el-bueno, si quieres jugar con ventiscas…-menciono mientras comenzaba a girar su arma a una velocidad asombrosa-Tenran…

Y fue el turno del tornado lanzado por el jinchuriki del Kyubi de invadir el terreno, haciendo huir al del sonido para no acabar despedazado por el ataque

-Eso estuvo cerca…-comento Sakon quien ahora dirigía el cuerpo mientras saltaban entre los arboles alejándose de la zona cero-ese loco debió de matarse a sí mismo y a su compañero…

-yo no estaría tan seguro…-le contesto la voz del ninja rubio, antes de aparecer de la nada frente a él y conectar un potente golpe en el estómago del ninja, pero increíblemente algo pareció absorber el impacto-¿Qué?-se desconcertó dándole tiempo al siamés de contratacar con una patada doble que lo impacto mandándolo contra un arbor bastante frondoso, haciéndolo rebotar

-Earokku (burbuja de aire) buena movida ¿no? Eres el primero que nos obliga a utilizar manipulación natural para la pelea…así que llegando a este punto, te tendremos que matar-le comento Ukon con burla en la voz viendo como su oponente recuperaba un poco la postura tras el impacto-¡ahora muere! ¡Eanaiffu! (cuchilla de viento)-giro blandiendo las manos creando ondas de viento muy filosas que rápidamente fueron contra el chico de Konoha que apenas estaba reubicándose tras el golpe

-Enkosen (escudo arco)-murmuro el rubio poniendo su espada frente a él, creando un escudo circular de energía antes de que las navajas de aire llegaran a él y destruyeran los arboles vecinos creando consigo una densa nube de polvo, solo para que de ella saliera el ninja del sonido justo frente a el

-Tarenken (Conexión de Multiples Puños)-dijo Sakon mientras de su hombro salía el brazo derecho de su hermano y lo ayudaba a golpear al rubio que había deshecho el escudo, conectándolo con el potente golpe destruye rocas mandándolo unos 20 metros lejos de donde estaban atravesando un par de árboles, aun cuando el ojiazul se cubrió-¡esto aún no acaba!-le grito sonriendo el shinobi-Fuuton: Atsukai (Estilo Aéreo: Presión de Daño)-exclamo mientras una gran bocanada de aire salía de su boca y arrasaba con todo lo que había frente a él, dirigiéndose contra el rubio que aún estaba aturdido por el golpe y no podía reaccionar a tiempo, envolviéndolo en la cortina de aire cortante y devastador

-que débil…-se quejó Ukon mirando el destrozo causado por su técnica-creí que era más fuerte que el perro…-dijo mirando el campo devastado por su técnica, esperando encontrar los restos mutilados del rubio

-¡Sokatsui!-se escuchó la voz del rubio y una gran energía azul salió despedida de la nada destruyendo los leños cortados anteriormente, quemándolos y atrapando al ninja de Otto en la técnica-esto se llama venganza-dijo el Uzumaki saliendo de entre algunos troncos sin un rasguño, salvo por la sangre seca que tenía en la barbilla con muestras de salir de su boca mientras sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento muy pocas veces presente en el: Ira-y esto es por diversión…-le aseguro mientras empuñaba la ninjato y la imbuía de poder-"espero que la espada resista…"-pensó-GETSUGA TENSHOU-grito blandiendo su arma mandando la gran onda de poder azulado a cruzar todo el campo de pelea partiéndolo por la mitad, junto con los hermanos del sonido

Así es, ambos ninjas habían saltado en diferente dirección cuando el ataque estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, consiguiendo dividirse lo suficiente como para solo resultar levente heridos de un brazo (el opuesto al del lado al que saltaron)

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Sakon?-pregunto totalmente choqueado el más débil de los hermanos al ver la enorme zanja creada por el ataque del rubio

-no lo sé Ukon…no hay que sobrestimarlo…-contesto el ninja en el mismo estado que su hermano viendo lo mismo

-me alegra que se hayan dado cuenta de eso…-les felicito la voz de Naruto a Ukon, antes de que la ninjato saliera por el abdomen sorprendiendo a ambos shinobis de otto

-UKON-grito el hermano de este viendo como lo apuñalaban-FUUTON: RYU NO JOO (Estilo Aéreo: Las Fauces del Dragón)-rugió mientras expulsaba un gran torrente de aire, producto del coraje por el ataque a su hermano, que avanzo con intenciones asesinas hacia el ojiazul, que solo sonrió depredadoramente antes de sacar su espada del cuerpo de Ukon y patearlo hacia el ataque, provocando que recibiera todo el impacto de la técnica para terror del atacante

-uy…que mal…atacaste a tu propio hermano-se burló con malicia el rubio, mientras el color de sus ojos cambiaba a rojo sangre y sus pupilas se afilaban cual felino, junto con una sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en su boca, todo eso acompañado de una fuerte energía roja con negro que lo cubrió por unos segundos-que mal hermano eres…

-¡TU! ¡Maldito!-le grito Sakon lleno de ira al ver el cuerpo de su hermano ensangrentado gracias a su propia técnica, antes de ir junto a él para atenderlo

O al menos eso planeaba

-¿A dónde vas? El ya no juega-sentencio el Uzumaki levantando su ninjato revistiéndola de energía rojinegra antes de blandirla lanzando otra andanada de poder que fue directo al cuerpo de Ukon en el suelo, obligando a Sakon a saltar para evitar el impacto que destruyo toda el área donde estaba el shinobi inerte

-¡NOOO!-grito el ahora único ninja del sonido aterrado por el hecho de que ahora no quedaba nada de su hermano, cayendo a unos metros antes de ver al ahora ojirojo frente a él con una sonrisa retorcida y el puño derecho retrasado listo para golpearlo-¿Qué…que eres?

-Soy…un Shinigami-le contesto el joven mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo, moviendo su puño con la intención de golpearlo, pero deteniéndose a solo un par de centímetros de su estómago-y este es tu fin-sentencio mientras lo empujaba débilmente hacia atrás ante el desconcierto del ninja, solo para caer en una especie de ataúd que se cerro

No era un ataúd, era la Marioneta Kuroari (Homiga Nerga) de Kankuro

-Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu (Técnica secreta negra: Doncella de Hierro)-se escuchó la voz del marionetista de la arena antes de que varias cuchillas que eran parte del cuerpo de la marioneta Karasu (Cuervo) dándole fin a la vida de Sakon

-llegaste a tiempo, supongo-felicito el rubio a la nada mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad-Konoha les pidió ayuda ¿no, Kankuro?-pregunto mirando a la rama donde el marionetista estaba parado, cosa que lo sorprendió ya que había ocultado perfectamente su presencia

-sí, originalmente nos pidieron ayuda en el rescate de Uchiha Sasuke-contesto profesionalmente Kankuro mientras bajaba del árbol-pero…-empezó mientras el Uzumaki sentía como era atado por cables invisibles, los de ninja extrafinos, con el inicio en la mano de Kankuro

-¿qué diablos?-pregunto en shock el ojiazul

-recibimos el cambio de objetivo, que eres tu-termino el marionetista seriamente

-¿yo?-pregunto incrédulo el rubio

-así es, se nos ha pedido que te regresemos a tu aldea, mientras apoyábamos a los miembros del equipo de recuperación-respondió el de Suna

-temo que fallaras con el objetivo de regresarme, yo iré a por Sasuke-le dijo el ojiazul con calma, sin importarle el que estaba "imposibilitado" según Kankuro-solo queda Shikamaru y uno de los cuatro del sonido…

-Temari va a ayudarlo-le interrumpió el chico con maquillaje mirando al joven

-no será suficiente, la pelirroja es bastante hábil e impredecible para Shikamaru y Temari-chan-le aseguro el chico tranquilamente-además, no me puedes seguir el paso, mejor regresa a por Kiba y esperen ambos al equipo médico, estabas escondido desde hace tiempo y recibiste unas cuantas cortadas-le dijo señalando con la cabeza los cortes en la ropa negra del ninja, que se sorprendió al escucharlo-así que suerte…-se despidió desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad cortesía del Shumpo, dejando a Kankuro anonadado al ver sus cables caer al suelo, como si el joven rubio su hubiera esfumado de repente

…

-Bien….aquí vamos-susurro Shikamaru que había preparado ya la estrategia para analizar más a fondo la habilidad de Tayuya con solo los nueve Kunais que tenia

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Tienes miedo?-le pregunto la pelirroja quien aun sostenía la flauta cerca de su boca esperando el movimiento por parte del Nara

El chunin estaba a punto de empezar con su andanada de ataques cuando él y la pelirroja de otto notaron algo raro en el ambiente, y Tayuya se apresuró a mover a su Doki guardián ciego justo a tiempo para detener un corte que iba dirigido a su persona

¡Kachin!

El sonido de metal contra las garras/espinas de la marioneta de la chica asombro a los dos shinobis

Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver quien era su refuerzo

-¿tu?-pregunto asombrada la chica del sonido

-¡Naruto!-exclamo el líder de la misión al ver a su amigo en el aire, lanzado el corte con la ninjato que había sido parado por el Doki de la mujer

-El rubio idiota…-afirmo la pelirroja seriamente antes de tocar un poco, habiendo que sus otras dos marionetas atacaran al Uzumaki, uno con su garrote y el otro con una patada que destrozo el árbol donde estaban su ama y sus compañeros levantando una gran cantidad de polvo

-¡Naruto!-grito el pelinegro saliendo de su escondite por el asombro, solo para caer en su error unos segundos después al escuchar varias notas musicales y ver a uno de los títeres de la chica ir por el-"mierda"

-¡Hainawa!-se escuchó la voz del ojiazul, y una cuerda de energía amarilla salió de entre el polvo y atrapo la pierna del Doki verde que iba por Shikamaru, haciéndolo detenerse y caer, justo en el momento en que el chico salía de la cortina de humo y ocupaba el cuerpo del muñeco como trampolín para posicionarse al lado de un asombrado Shika que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar

-Ey Shika ¿estás bien?-pregunto el Joven alumno de Jiraya mirando a su compañero que le regresaba la mirada llena de asombro e incredulidad

-¿ehh…?-respondió en shock el de ojos marrones

-¡ey tú! ¡El rubio idiota que recién llego!-grito Tayuya que ahora estaba en otro árbol a varios metros del dúo de Konoha junto con sus Dokis-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-lamento llegar tan tarde-se disculpó el rubio sonriendo y mirando a la ninja de Otto-la invitación a la fiesta se retrasó y me perdí de camino aquí-le "explico" causando gran molestia en la pelirroja que chasqueo la lengua para demostrarlo

-no te hagas el gracioso conmigo rubiales-le advirtió acercando su flauta a su boca-yo no tengo paciencia con los imbéciles-y tras decir eso, hizo que sus invocaciones se abalanzaran contra los ninjas de la hoja, siendo que Shikamaru tiro toda la lógica a la basura y esquivo el ataque saltando a otro árbol sin ver lo que hacía su amigo

-¡Okasen!-exclamo el joven ojiazul lanzando a quemarropa el ataque contra los Dokis de Tayuya, creando una gran bola de humo que lleno la zona del impacto

-que estúpido…-musito la joven del sonido sonriendo-mis Dokis son imposibles de destruir…

-¿Quién dijo que los quería destruir?-le pregunto la voz del chico a su espalda, haciéndola reaccionar justo a tiempo para evitar un corte que le separaría su cabeza del resto del cuerpo para lanzar a sus muñecos que estaban intactos tras el ataque, de nuevo contra el chico que al verlos sonrió apuntando su mano izquierda contra ellos-Sokatsui

La ráfaga de poder azul impacto de lleno contra los Dokis de la chica que quedo asombrada por tal ataque

Al igual que Shikamaru, ya que no podía procesar lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, tal habilidad mostrada por el tonto de su generación

Pero sin darles tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba a Tayuya y al de Konoha, el Uzumaki se movió de nuevo a una velocidad increíble para atacar desde el aire a uno de los monstruos de la joven que aún estaba dentro de la cortina de polvo levantado por su ataque anterior e intentar cortarle un brazo al del garrote, solo para encontrarse con que la piel del demonio invocado era tan dura como el acero

-"maldición…"-mascullo en su mente el joven al verse atrapado entre los Dokis cuando la polvareda se disperso

De inmediato y sin pensarlo, la pelirroja indico a sus marionetas que atacaran al rubio, haciendo que el grande con garras intentara empalarlo, pero el rubio se movió en el aire esquivando el golpe seguramente mortal quedando de cabeza y consiguiendo usarlo para impulsarse con una mano y así evitarla patada del Doki verde pero no consiguió evadir el garrote del tercero, que lo golpeo con bastante fuerza mandándolo al suelo, que estaba a 30 metros abajo creando un cráter y levantando mucho polvo en la zona de impacto

-¡Naruto!-exclamo preocupado el Chunin al ver el ataque recibido por su amigo, era imposible que estuviera vivo tras el golpe y la caída pero no pudo bajar a comprobar el estado de su compañero ya que de inmediato los Dokis se lanzaron a su posición-"maldición"-se quejó mientras evadía los ataque feroces de las invocaciones de la chica-rayos…ya perdí al posición para empezar con el ataque…-murmuro para sí mismo mientras se escondía en entre las hojas de uno de los arboles

-¡no será tan fácil inepto!-le grito la pelirroja mirando justamente le lugar donde se había escondido el joven Nara, ordenándoles a sus marionetas atacar a dicho lugar y haciendo huir de nuevo al pelinegro-ya que el rubio pendejo ha muerto, te toca a ti…-sentencio siguiendo con el ataque de sus muñecos contra el chico que los evadía con mucho esfuerzo hasta esconderse cerca de donde había estado antes de la aparición de Naruto-"aquí vamos…"-penso antes de lanzar un kunai con un sello explosivo a un árbol cerca de la pelirroja que salto para huir de la explosión y ver venir un Kunai directo a ella que detuvo con el cuerpo de su marioneta ciega y mandando a su Doki vendado contra el joven solo para activar una trampa que ataco de nuevo con un Kunai directo a su cabeza, pero de nuevo la invocación sirvió de escudo, recibiendo el arma en el brazo

-"bien…"-pensó confiado el Nara, que observaba detenidamente las posiciones de manos de la pelirroja-"van 4"-en ese momento todas las trampas se activaron y una ráfaga de Kunais encadenados se abalanzo contra la chica de los cuatro del sonido-"…5…6…7…8…"-contaba el pelinegro-"9"-al llegar a ese número, el ultimo Kunai hizo caer una bomba luminosa justo detrás de la joven, iluminando el campo y a los Dokis que se lanzaron contra él, alargando las sombras y dejándolas a su merced-Kage Mane no jutsu…exitoso-dijo cuándo su sombra se conectó con la de los Dokis-se acabó mujer-le dijo mientras se posicionaba listo para atacar y los Dokis lo imitaban

Mientras tanto, en el suelo:

-duele…-murmuro un golpeado rubio levantándose del cráter que había creado por el golpe-esto me dolerá cuando regrese al hospital…-se dijo mientras se estiraba un poco solo para ser cegado por un gran destello-¿pero qué carajo?-se preguntó cerrando los ojos por la luz-"debe de ser algún plan de Shikamaru…tengo que ayudarlo"-pensó antes de utilizar un shumpo para regresar a la copa de los arboles justo en el momento en que Shikamaru se lanzaba contra la del sonido seguido de los Dokis de ella

-Kai-dijo la de otto al no tener otra alternativa para evadir el ataque, viendo a sus Dokis desaparecer con un "pluff" en una nube de humo-maldito…me las pagaras-le amenazo solo para sentir como su cuerpo no respondía-¿Qué mierda?-pregunto en shock, viendo al Nara parado frente a ella en otra rama

-je…trampa completa-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado, relajando un poco la pose de su cuerpo, siendo imitado por la chica del sonido

-¡¿Qué me hiciste pedazo de mierda?!-interrogo la pelirroja con coraje

-¡Shika!-exclamo Naruto apareciendo cerca de los ninjas que se sorprendieron de que siguiera vivo

-¡Naruto!-dijo el Chunin asombrado-¿estás bien?-le pregunto genuinamente preocupado por la salud de su amigo el ojimarrón

-¿ehh…? Claro-contesto el ojiazul extrañado por la pregunta

El estratega contemplo por unos segundos a su amigo antes de sentir resistencia en su sombra, al voltear a ver a la ninja de otto, se encontró con la sorpresa de que las líneas del sello maldito comenzaban a expandirse hasta cubrirle todo el cuerpo

-¡mierda, no hay tiempo! ¡Termina con ella Naruto!-le ordeno a su compañero que por lo repentino de la orden no respondió de inmediato

-demasiado tarde pendejos-les dijo la chica cuando su gorro cayó al suelo en trozos junto con las vendas, obra de los cuernos de osamenta que ahora tenía en la cabeza, su cabello rojo ahora era más largo y con un tono más rosado que rojizo y sus ojos marrones ahora eran amarillos

-maldición…Kagekubishibare no jutsu (Técnica de sombra estranguladora)-intento avanzar con su plan el joven, pero era demasiado tarde, kunoichi de otto ya se habia llevado la flauta a los labios, aun cuando el rubio se lanzó contra ella con la ninjato, el sonido de las notas viajando en el aire los alcanzo

-Mateki: Mugen Onsa (Flauta Demoniaca: Cadenas Fantasma de Sonido)-murmuro la joven, viendo como espacio frente a ella se distorsionaba

-Naruto…acabala-le pidió el pelinegro sintiendo sus extremidades ser sujetadas por cadenas invisibles

El Uzumaki por su parte solo atino a lanzar su Ninjato, que ahora parecía más larga que antes, contra la joven, clavándose justo enfrente de la chica antes de que las cadenas los sujetaran también a él, haciéndolo caer en una rama un par de metros más abajo que los otros dos ninjas

-"maldición…¿Qué hago ahora?"-se preguntó el jinchuriki del Kyubi mirando a la joven pelirroja y su espada, en ese momento, una idea se le vino a la mente mientras sentía su piel arder-"espero que esto funcione…aun si pierdo la espada…"-se dijo para convencerse-¡Funka no Chi!

Shikamaru, por su parte, estaba planeando utilizar su técnica de sombra para romperse a sí mismo un dedo, para así salirse del Genjutsu, sin embargo, eso no fue necesario cuando el árbol sobre el que estaba parada la pelirroja estallo en una erupción de lava de la nada, desconcertando a Tayuya y obligándola a romper la ilusión

-¿pero qué mierda acaba de ocurrir?-se preguntó la chica asombrada, ya que de un momento a otro la lava apareció, y si no fuera por su piel reforzada y habilidad, seguramente estaría chamuscada, justo como algunas partes de su ropa-¿es otro imbécil que viene a ayudar?-pregunto mirando a todas direcciones en espera del siguiente ataque, pero para su desconcierto, no había nadie mas

-¡Bum, Baby!-exclamo el rubio, que había saltado de donde estaba "atado" por el Genjutsu tomando su ninjato que ahora era una katana normal cubierta de sangre, hecho que, al parecer, nadie se percató, y se lanzó con un corte en grip invertido hacia la joven que consiguió reaccionar a tiempo esquivándole-Kakitsune no Yokugeki

El corte de la espada dejo un rastro rojo por la zona que atravesó, partiendo a la mitad la Flauta de la ninja que asombrada por el movimiento, no consiguió reaccionar para evitar al rubio frente a ella con una patada en el abdomen que la mando a chocar contra otro árbol a unos 20 metros de distancia

-ey porrista, baja tus pompones por mi ¿quieres?-le dijo el rubio parado ahora en la rama cortada donde había estado Tayuya, con la ahora Katana en la mano derecha y una sonrisa de lado en su cara

-¿ese fuiste tú, cabrón?-quiso saber la chica saliendo del hueco que había creado en el árbol debido al ataque-¿Qué hiciste?

-un pequeño truco que aprendí hace tiempo-le contesto el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia-nada difícil-le aseguro blandiendo la espada para sacarle el exceso de sangre-o por lo menos no tan difícil como este: ¡Okasen!-poniendo su espada en horizontal frente a él, el haz de energía avanzo en un parpadeo hasta la pelirroja clara que no pudo evitar el impacto directo que destruyó el árbol y levanto el polvo del lugar

El lugar de la pelea quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, para el asombro del chico Chunin que no entendía lo que sucedía ¿de done había salido esa erupción? De golpe sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas por la voz de Tayuya

-Makien no jutsu (técnica de las llamas serpenteantes)-se escuchó la voz de la kunoichi de entre el humo al tiempo que 5 látigos zigzagueantes de fuego salieran intentando atrapar al Uzumaki que salto para enviarlos pero no vio la silueta de la chica salir de la nube de polvo contra el-¡Hihebi no Goken! (puño de la serpiente de Fuego)

Desde donde estaba Shikamaru, pudo ver como la Otto-nin conectaba un poderoso golpe en el abdomen de su compañero en el aire, mandándolo contra la copa de los arboles

-¡toma eso maldito marica!-exclamo triunfante la joven, sonriendo y con los puños en llamas al caer en una rama-no andes presumiendo, porque no eres el único con trucos extras-le aseguro antes de mirar al Nara como una depredadora-bueno, ahora vas tu imbécil, prepárate a morir…

Sin embargo, no pudo dar ni un paso contra el chico ya que…

-¡Kakitsune no Hoko! (rugido del zorro de fuego)-se escuchó gritar al jinchuriki antes de que una gran bola de fuego brillante, parecida al Goukakyu, saliera de entre las ramas calcinándolas para dirigirse contra la chica que evadió el ataque dejándose caer a otra rama más debajo de donde estaba, haciendo que la bola de fuego quemara el árbol donde estaba y el ojiazul cayera de entre las hojas de los arboles

-vaya…así que…¿así jugaremos?-pregunto el chico, mirando a la pelirroja con cuernos mirarlo desafiante-una serpiente de fuego contra un zorro de fuego…me parece bien-contesto el joven, que ahora tenía la ropa totalmente quemada de la parte frontal, así que procedió a quitársela, dejándose solo el chaleco, dejando al descubierto una buen parte del cuerpo y enterró su espada en el árbol en el que estaba-ey Shika…no interfieras…no quiero que salgas lastimado-le dijo a su amigo que estaba desconcertado por lo que pasaba ante sus ojos

-deja de jugar rubiales, ¿no lo entiendes? Estoy en el nivel dos del sello maldito de Orochimaru-teme, aun si mis compañeros son tan idiotas que han muerto por su incompetencia, yo no soy tan descuidada, yo no soy tan débil…-le aviso la pelirroja que se quitó el cinturón/correa morada de los ninjas del sonido, haciendo caer su túnica marrón quemada, dejando ver un traje de combate negro, con los hombros al descubierto y una faja en la cintura blanca (el traje de Soi fong) que acentuaba su figura no tan desarrollada

-no está mal-admitió en un susurro el rubio-…pero…esas habilidades ¿de donde las has aprendido?

-eso no te importa pendejo-le contesto la pelirroja, antes de levantar una pierna doblándola a la altura del abdomen y poner el brazo derecho levantado con el puño sobre su cabeza y el codo apuntando hacia atrás mientras el izquierdo era recto al frente, cerrado pero con la palma hacia arriba-pero…quizá si me ganas, te lo diga, claro, si puedes…

-me parece bien…-contesto el ojiazul, que ni siquiera se molestó en hacer su postura y en cambio levanto la mano derecha en forma de garra hacia arriba y de sus dedos, fuego salía creando la palabra "Come on"-vamos nena, estoy encendido-se burló con una sonrisa colmilluda haciendo enfadar a la ninja de otto

-¡Maldito, toma! HiHebi no…-empezó inflando sus mejillas-HOKO

Un potente torrente de fuego con tonalidades purpuras salió de la boca de la joven, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio que amplio su sonrisa un poco antes de contraatacar

-Kakitsune no…HOKO

Ambos chorros de fuego, el del Uzumaki con tonalidades blancas, chocaron creando una gran explosión que mando a volar a Shikamaru un par de metros lejos antes de que pudiera recobrar el equilibrio para redirigir su vista al centro del, ahora, prado, en donde la pelirroja del sonido aterrizo bastante contrariada por lo recién visto

-ey pedazo de mierda ¿Quién te enseño esos movimientos?-le cuestiono molesta al ver al ojiazul caer frente a ella

-uno de mis mentores, por eso te pregunte tú de donde lo habías aprendido…-le contesto el chico con calma, antes de sonreír mientras se colocaba en su posición para pelear-porque mí mentor me dijo que muy pocas personas conocen ese estilo de pelea…pero sigamos, que me aburre platicar mucho-y tras esas palabras, el ojiazul se lanzó con Shumpo contra la joven que puso su antebrazo como escudo ante el potente golpe propinado por la derecha del jinchuriki del Kyubi-Kakitsune no Tekken

-tsk…-mascullo molesta Tayuya, aguantando el golpe propinado por el joven-cabrón…¡toma! Hihebi no…Dokuga (colmillos venenosos de la serpiente de fuego)-fue el ataque mientras los dedos, índice y medio de su mano izquierda se encendían en fuego purpura e intentaba clavárselos en el hombro al chico pero este reacciono con rapidez para separarse de ella y esquivar el ataque

-eso fue nuevo…-admitió el joven cayendo en cuclillas en una rama-bien…¡ahora voy yo! ¡Kakitsune no…Saiga!-grito lanzando una ráfaga de cuchillas ardientes salidas de su mano derecha encendida que la del sonido tuvo que esquivar por su seguridad, en especial al ver que rebanaban con facilidad lo que se les ponía en frente y al ponerse fuera del rango, lanzar su ataque

-Hihebi no…Koseio (cola de acero de la serpiente de fuego)-la chica lanzo una patada que creo un potente rastro de llamas rojo/purpuras e iba directo al chico de ojos azules

-maldición…-farfullo el joven saltando para evadir el ataque, solo para ver a su oponente femenino frente a él con el puño atrasado listo para conectarlo-mierda, ¡Kakitsune no Tekken!

-Hihebi no Goken-fue el ataque de Tayuya, impactando puño contra puño el aire, creando una gran bola de fuego tricolor (Naranja, Blanco y purpura) que se hincho rápidamente antes de estallar mandando a cada quien a un lado del improvisado prado-eres bueno imbécil, pero yo soy mejor…muere de una vez insecto-le dijo la pelirroja seguidora de Orochimaru-Norotsuhihebi no-empezó la chica mientras las marcas del sello maldito nivel 1 aparecían sobre su piel rojiza e inflaba las mejillas-…HISU (Siseo de la serpiente de fuego maldita)

En esta ocasión el rugido de fuego tenía un color completamente violáceo y era tres veces mas grande que el normal, avanzo en cuestión de milésimas la distancia donde estaba el rubio que asombrado, no parecía que pudiera defenderse

Pero solo lo parecía

-con que esas tenemos ¿eh? Bien…entonces…¡toma esto! ¡Gata Shiranui: Kagisuneshin no…HAURU! (Forma de fuego oculta: Aullido del Dios zorro de fuego)

El ataque del rubio ahora era de un color naranja con tintes Dorados, muy parecido al del Kitsunebi que solía crear con las manos pero este era 5 veces más grande que el normal y por ende aun mayor que el de su rival

-uy…esto acabara mal…-murmuro un Shikamaru asustado antes de esconderse tras un árbol justo cuando los ataque chocaron en el centro del prado, creando una gran explosión que arraso una buena parte del bosque donde estaban peleando e ilumino el lugar haciéndolo visible a kilometros

La zona cero se convirtió en un infierno, lleno de llamas purpuras y doradas que calcinaban todo lo que tocaban, todo excepto a los dos contendientes que se miraban uno a otro en medio de la catástrofe, ambos sin un solo rasguño visible pero si con varias partes de su ropa quemada

-tengo que admitir que no creí que fueras a ser tan bueno-alabo la pelirroja que había vuelto al sello maldito de nivel uno debido a la presión del poder ocupado-pero no creas que me he rendido, aun puedo patearte tu pálido trasero…

-oh vamos, sabemos que no podrás…-le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras que la luz del fuego evitaba ver como sus ojos pasaban de azules a amarillos

-ya lo veremos….Hihebi no….Niburu (mordisco de la serpiente de fuego)-anuncio su ataque lanzándose contra el rubio que solo se preparó para contraatacar

Sin embargo, eso no fue posible

-Kamaitachi no jutsu-se escuchó la voz de una chica resonar en el claro, y una ráfaga de viento detuvo el ataque de Tayuya apagando el incendio en la zona

-¿Qué mierda?-mascullo la pelirroja, poniéndose a salvo del vendaval que arraso con los pocos árboles que aún estaban en pie

-esa voz… ¿Temari-chan?-pregunto el joven al reconocer la voz

Como respuesta, la rubia de coletas de Suna apareció justo al lado del ojiazul de Konoha con su abanico y un sonroso muy débil en las mejillas

-Naruto-kun-Saludo la chica de la arena con una sonrisa-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada por la salud del joven ya que se había enterado de su estado y su permanencia en el hospital de la hoja

-sí, gracias por venir a ayúdanos…-le contesto el jinchuriki mirando a Shikamaru salir de entre varios troncos quemados-oh Shika, sobreviviste…-señalo es hecho con asombro, causando que tanto el pelinegro como la rubia se fueran de espaldas por el asombro

-sí, apenas…-contesto molesto el chunin-esto es una molestia, bueno antes de que sigas destruyendo el bosque Naruto, entre los tres podríamos acabarla….sin destruir lo que resta del lugar-agrego al ver que Naruto iba a protestar

-me parece bien…aunque…ahora que lo pienso….¿y Sasuke?-pregunto mirando a todos lados el rubio, ocasionando que esta ves hasta la chica de otto se fuera de espaldas de la sorpresa

-Naruto, Sasuke se fue con otro miembro de su equipo, probablemente ya estén bastante lejos, así que ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por rescatar a los demás del equipo y volver a la aldea…-señalo el Nara a su amigo

-no lo creo Shika-contesto el rubio a su amigo-puedo alcanzarlos en menos de 5 minutos…pero ustedes se quedarían a pelear contra ella

-¿puedes?-cuestiono incrédulo el líder de la misión

-por supuesto, solo que necesitare un favor…-agrego mirando a Temari que se sonrojo un poco llamando la atención del chuunin-Temari-chan, ¿crees que podrías solo capturarla sin matarla?-le pidió sonriendo

-¿eh?-se sorprendió la chica-bueno, Naruto-kun…las ordenes fueron matar a los ninjas enemigos así que…-intento convencerlo pero el chico la interrumpió

-lo sé, pero todos los demás están muertos, ya lo comprobé, además, la necesito viva para después poder platicar con ella-argumento el Uzumaki viendo de reojo a la mujer del sonido

Flash Back:

-Bueno Kurama ¿Qué me puedes decir de mis padres?-pregunto el joven hijo del Yondaime al zorro humanoide frente a él mientras seguían entrenando

-**bueno, ciertamente no hay mucho que te pueda decir, por ejemplo de Minato realmente nunca supe mucho, nunca le preste mucha atención a las conversaciones que tenía con tu madre-**dijo el hombre intenado rebanar a su contenedor

-¿y de ella que sabes?-pregunto Naruto esquivando un tajo vertical que casi le arranca el brazo haciéndose a un lado

-**bueno, pues para empezar, que era una Uzumaki al igual que mi primera jinchuriki, Mito, la esposa de ese perro de Hashirama**-respondió el ojirrojo

-wow, ¿Tu primera jinchuriki fue la esposa del Shodiame?-repitió asombrado el joven

-**si, y no solo fue la mía, si no en generar la primera de la historia, luego de que ese desgraciado de Uchiha Madara me controlara y me utilizara para intentar vencer al MokuInu (perro de madera) y que su, por ese entonces, novia, se "sacrificara" para contenerme…de ahí el nombre Jinchuriki**

-wow…entonces, ¿ella al igual que mi mama era un Uzumaki?

-_así es, de hecho por eso tu apellido es Uzumaki, no solo para ocultarte de los enemigos del Yondaime, si no que el apellido de ella tiene más peso que el de tu padre_-le contesto Shippu apareciendo atrás de él para atravesarlo

-Ya veo…pero si recuerdo del libro que me dio Yugao ¿los Uzumaki no habitaban Uzushiogakure?-pregunto confundido deteniendo el ataque del peliblanco a tiempo para esquivar el del pelirrojo

-**habitaban-**rectifico la palabra el bijuu-**durante la segunda guerra mundial la destruyeron por temerle a su poder…justo después de que Mito mandara a traer a tu madre para que fuera mi siguiente contenedora**

-¿ósea que soy el único Uzumaki existente en el mundo actual?-inquirió asombrado el joven, al ver que sus mentores dejaban de atacarlo

-**bueno, registrado con el nombre si, el único….lo dudo**-contesto a la inquietud de su contenedor el pelirrojo-**muchos Uzumaki huyeron de la isla antes o durante la invasión, así que están repartidos por todo el continente, aunque seguramente bajo otros apellidos o incluso sin ellos, es probable que en alguna misión te los encuentres**

-¿y como sabré si se trata de un Uzumaki?-quiso saber el chico ante el inesperado dato

-_bueno, todos los Uzumaki de sangre pura tienen el pelo rojo_-contesto el ojimiel-_es la forma más fácil de identificarlos_

-**tu eres mestizo, porque eres un Uzumaki rubio**-le explico el zorro-**pero la mayoría de los Uzumaki huyeron con sus parejas o eran muy quisquillosos a la hora de interactuar con los demás, así que lo más seguro es que si te encuentras a un pelirrojo o pelirroja, aun si es solo un pariente lejano son Uzumaki ya que todos los pelirrojos tienen sangre Uzumaki, podrías tener hijos pelirrojos ya que son Uzumaki**

-¿podrías dejar de repetir tanto Uzumaki? Haces que me duela la cabeza…

Fin del Fash Back

-hay unas cosas que quisiera saber…-termino tras recordar la conversación con su bijuu

-Naruto, ¿sabes lo que nos estas pidiendo?-cuestiono incrédulo Shikamaru

-sí, lo sé, por eso lo hago-le contesto el rubio antes de mirar a la pelirroja que los miraba esperando el siguiente movimiento, aunque se le notaba agitada y cansada-está débil después de nuestra pelea, así que ustedes pueden manejarla-les aseguro antes de volverse a ver a la chica-ey, tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto asombrándola

-eso no te interesa cerebro de mierda-le contesto con su dulce voz la joven

-vale, venga ya, tengo que irme, así que por lo menos dime tu nombre-le dijo estando al otro lado del prado, antes de aparecerse al lado de ella-yo soy Naruto, un placer-le dijo casi al oído, asombrando a todos por la velocidad con la que se desplazo

La pelirroja de otto intento reaccionar atacando al joven de ojos azules pero este ya estaba a varios metros atrás de ella mirándola con una sonrisa un tanto burlona

-¿así que tu nombre es…?-cuestiono de nuevo mirando como la kunoichi de otto lo observaba con furia

-soy Tayuya maldito bastardo-le dijo de mala gana la joven-y si te vuelvo a ver te matare sin dudarlo-le aseguro apretando los puños

-un placer Tayuya-chan-le dijo el joven haciendo hervir de coraje a la pelirroja antes de desaparecer en la vista de todos los presentes

…

Kimimaro, el fiel sirviente de Orochimaru y quinto integrante de los cuatro del sonido, salía de la zona boscosa a un prado del tamaño de una cancha de futbol con el contenedor donde Sasuke estaba a punto de terminar el ritual para alcanzar la fase dos del sello maldito y llevarlo con su amo, para demostrar su lealtad como le había dicho Kabuto, pero no contaba con un rubio de ojos azules que apareció de la nada enfrente de él, obligándolo a detenerse

-ey, tu, dime una cosa-dijo el Uzuamaki mirando al peliblanco-¿en ese contenedor esta Sasuke?-pregunto señalando el barril sellado que estaba frente al ninja de Otto que lo miraba seriamente

-así es, Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra aquí, pero todos sus esfuerzos para regresarlo a su aldea son inútiles, lo llevare con Orochimaru-sama, porque es su deseo…y le será útil a mi amo-contesto neutralmente el ojiverde, mirando detenidamente al chico que solo sonrió con cierto cinismo

-bueno, siento decepcionarte, pero yo no quiero regresarlo a la aldea, por lo menos no vivo…¡Getsuga tenshou!-grito lanzando su ataque directo al barril con claras intenciones de destruirlo

Pero el ninja del sonido consiguió reaccionar tomando el contenedor y saltando para evadir el ataque que dejo una zanja en el césped

-¿estas intentando matar a tu compañero?-cuestiono asombrado el hombre al caer a unos metros de distancia del ataque solo para evitar un corte horizontal del rubio que intentaba rebanarlo

-¿acaso no es obvio?-fue la respuesta redactada como pregunta del chico con la espada, apareciendo atrás del peliblanco intentando cortarle la cabeza pero de nuevo fue evadido por la velocidad de Kimimaro que giro mientras se agachaba para contraatacar-ese idiota puede irse con Orochimaru, si es que sobrevive a mi…ahora, aparta…-le ordeno pateando el contenedor, haciendo que saliera volando y callera ruidosamente al otro lado del prado antes de esquivar un puñetazo del hombre que se alejó de el

-¿…por qué intentas matar a tu compañero?-fue la interrogante del subordinado del Sannin renegado que solo esperaba el siguiente ataque del joven

-¿Por qué no?-fue la contestación del chico-desde que conocí a ese idiota, solo me ha traído problemas, y a pesar de que lo veía como mi amigo, él siempre me miro hacia abajo y siempre ha sentido celos de los que tiene poder, porque quiere conseguirlo aun a costa de los demás, pase sobre los que tenga que pasar, e irse con esa serpiente, significa que su dignidad a desaparecido

-¿estas insinuando que Orochimaru-sama no es alguien digno?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y con voz peligrosa el Kaguya

-pues….a decir verdad, lo odio, es la peor escoria del planeta y realmente he estado tan cerca de matarlo tantas veces que ya empiezo a fastidiarme de no poder conseguirlo…así que si…es muy indigno-contesto seriamente el joven, solo para detener con su espada varias "balas" que solo gracias a sus reflejos automáticos detuvo, ya que cuando las vio en el suelo, se dio cuenta que se trataban de huesos, más en concreto de falanges que al parecer eran del peliblanco-¿Qué diablos…?-cuestiono desconcertado antes de detener un corte hecho por su oponente con lo que precia una espada de hueso, solo para mirar la cara furiosa del hombre

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a Orochimaru-sama!-le grito el ninja del sonido que seguía empujando su espada de hueso contra la katana del chico mientras que de su mano izquierda una daga/púa salía de su palma e intentaba apuñalarlo en el costado

El joven rubio en cuando se dio cuenta del peligro, consiguió evadirlo alejándose de él unos pasos, solo para tener que defenderse de varios ataques con la espada de hueso del hombre, que cegado por el coraje, atacaba sin descanso al ojiazul con varios cortes y sablazos que eran detenidos y contrarrestados por el jinchuriki con la misma velocidad que su oponente, haciendo volar chispas por alguna razón desconocida con cada choque entre espadas

El rubio estaba impresionado por la rapidez de su rival, ya que con su habilidad y entrenamiento, debería de estar a la par de Zabusa, pero esa persona estaba al mismo nivel que el

-¿quién eres?-pregunto en un choque de espadas en el que se mantuvieron pegados por unos segundos antes de separarse y tomar unos metros de distancia ente ellos

-Mi nombre es Kimimaro, soy un fiel sirviente de Orochimaru-sama-contesto ahora un poco más tranquilo el albo pero aun molesto antes lanzarse contra el rápidamente, casi como si se tratase del shumpo, y al llegar al frente del chico, y colocara sus manos en sus hombros usándolo para saltar quedando de cabeza justo sobre un asombrado y desprevenido Naruto—Yashabushi (Aliso)-y tras eso varios husos salieron de toda la parte superior de su cuerpo y atravesaron sin piedad el cuerpo del joven que se deshizo en un puff dejando un tronco con múltiples perforaciones en el

-¡Shakkaho!-la voz del ninja de Konoha alerto al de Otto obligándolo a salir del estupor de que el chico hubiera evadido su técnica y haciéndolo ver una bola de energía roja que iba directo contra el por lo que solo puso su antebrazo derecho y creo un escudo al estilo medieval de hueso

-Honetate-dijo el pellblanco recibiendo el impacto que lo cubrió de una densa nube de humo antes de que saliera para aterrizar ileso y lanzarse de nuevo contra el ojiazul con su espada intentando cortarlo con un ataque que de nuevo fue bloqueado

Pero se trataba de una finta

Con su mano libre, varias balas/Falanges salieron y atravesaron el cuerpo del chico que no consiguió evadirlas a tiempo, por lo que le atravesaron en hombro izquierdo y parte del abdomen

-¡ungh!-fue la silaba que salió de la boca del rubio acompañado de un poco de sangre y saliva tomando distancia de su rival poniendo una rodilla en el suelo por el dolor y tocarse la herida del hombro con la mano derecha en la que aún tenía la espada-tsk…eres bueno…-admitió entrecerrando los ojos sin perder de vista al peliblanco que lo miraba analizándolo-bastante bueno tengo que decirlo…¿quién te enseño?

-he entrenado mi cuerpo y alma para poder complacer a Orochimaru-sama-contesto el ojiverde con seriedad-no eres rival para mis habilidades…

-¡cielos hombre! ¡Eso sonó enfermo!-exclamo extrañado el Uzumaki poniéndose de pie lentamente-¿así que es fruto de un largo y duro entrenamiento? Diablos, solo eres como tres años mayor que yo…¿Por qué desperdicias tu vida sirviéndole a alguien como Orochimaru?-pregunto con calma notando como el dolor disminuía, sin percatarse de la extraña masa blanca que salía de sus heridas cerrándolas al instante, mientras sus pupilas se blanqueaban ya que lo siguiente que vio fue a Kimimaro de nuevo sobre él, con su cabeza sobre la suya

-Kazaguruma (molino de viento)-murmuro con odio mientras de su cabeza, hombros y brazos salían múltiples huesos afilados antes de comenzar a girar como si se tratara de un taladro con la intención de perforar al hijo del Yondaime que consiguió saltar para evitar el ataque que creo un gran agujero en el césped del lugar

-ok…creo que te he dicho algo que te ha hecho enfadar…-comento como quien no quiere la cosa con una delgada sonrisa de burla

-¡no te atrevas a criticar la forma en que vivo! ¡no sabes nada de Orochimaru-sama!-le grito el peliblanco lanzándose de nuevo contra el-Hone Yari (Lanza de hueso)-del dorso de su mano derecha, una lanza salió con una velocidad muy peligrosa, intentando atravesar el cuerpo del ojiblanco que esquivaba los ataques con bastante concentración o los desviaba con su arma

-¿oh, en serio?-pregunto entre varios ataques del hombre sin cejas-¿Qué sabes tú, de tu amo?

Ante esa pregunta, El líder de los cinco del sonido detuvo su ataque

-Orochimaru-sama es…un visionario-contesto seriamente el hombre-él es el aquel que será reconocido y temido por el mundo entero…el…

-¿Qué hace?-le interrumpió tranquilamente el antiguo alumno de Kakashi que mantenía su espada listo para atacar pese a mostrarse relajado

-el…-intento continuar el hombre-él se dedica…Orochimaru-sama…el…-intento responder, pero simplemente no tenía respuesta alguna

-¿sabías que tu amo busca la inmortalidad?-le dijo con la tranquilidad de quien conversa con un viejo amigo en alguna cafetería a las 10 de la mañana pese a que ambos aún tenían su respectiva arma en las manos

-bueno, si…-respondió de inmediato el Kaguya-es un gran ideal, ya que es indispensable que Orochimaru-sama sigua viviendo para cumplir todos sus sueños y serle útil al mundo…

-oh ¿y qué hay de útil en intentar destruir Konoha, la aldea que lo vio nacer y convertirse en leyenda?-interrogo con sarcasmo en la voz

-ese lugar lo desprecio… ¡tú nunca entenderás el sufrimiento ni los planes de Orochmaru-sama! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a criticarlo!-exclamo Kimimaro lanzándose contra el joven de nuevo intentando cortarlo con su espada con un tajo directo que fue bloqueado-¡el me dio un propósito en la vida! ¡y es ayudarlo a cumplir todas sus ambiciones!-le grito mientras lo atacaba insistentemente por la furia-Mi Familia solo me usaba como un arma, sin propósito alguno, solo para sus fines, era demasiado poderoso, pero Orochimaru-sama me dio algo por lo que luchar…¡por sus metas!

-¿así que ese es tu motivo?-pregunto el joven cuando detuvo un ataque y sus espadas quedaron en cruz entre ellos mientras intentaban hacer retroceder a su oponente-¿lo ayudaras a cumplir sus objetivos de destrucción solo por una deuda personal?-le pregunto finalmente alejándose de el-¿a pesar de que te usa?

-Si-fue la respuesta seria y determinada del peliblanco

Como toda respuesta, el ojiazul sonrió levemente

-¿sabes? Normalmente te diría cosas como: "no puedes hacer eso, está mal" o "No deberías tenerle lealtad a alguien como él" pero…conozco a las personas como tú, no te importa todo lo que haga, tu estas agradecido con el…no importa que sea la peor escoria del mundo…-le explico con una sonrisa triste y una mirada melancólica-así que no tiene caso seguir con esto…-tras esas palabras, utilizando el shumpo ataco de frente al peliblanco, que se sorprendió por tal acto-por lo que ahora que ahora pelearemos en serio…-le susurro aplicando fuerza en el choque de armas antes de saltar sobre el Ninja de otto-Shakkaho

El ninja de la barrera de sangre consiguió evadir el golpe con su velocidad, antes de girar y levantar el brazo hacia donde el Uzumaki estaba de cabeza

-Zelkova-dijo el peliblanco mientras que de su brazo varias púas salían y avanzaban implacables contra el rubio que giro para evadirlas usando la más larga como apoyo y cayendo al suelo listo para atacar desde un Angulo bajo

Pero justo en ese momento, el contenedor, del cual al parecer ambos luchadores se habían olvidado, comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de humo morado al romperse los sellos

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto el joven deteniendo su ataque al mismo tiempo que su oponente

-el periodo de incubación para la trasformación ha llegado a su fin-anuncio Kimimaro-ahora él ha alcanzado la fase dos del sello maldito

-tsk, ¡maldito seas Saskue!-exclamo el joven apuntando su espada hacia el barril-¡Okasen!

La bala dorada salió disparada de la espada directo al contenedor que estallo ante la atónita mirada del líder de la misión que no pudo evitar el impacto que creo una gran cortina de polvo

-¿le di?-se preguntó Naruto intentando mirar atravesó del humo

Pero para su desgracia de entre la cortina de polvo salió el Uchiha sin un solo rasguño además de verse totalmente diferente, ya que su piel era morada y poseía un par de alas con forma de manos

-Mierda Sasuke, ciertamente eso no fue un spa andante ¿no?-pregunto asombrado el joven-si yo fuera tú los demandaría, eso no es un buen tratamiento para la piel…

Sin embargo, el pelinegro lo regreso a ver de reojo mientras su apariencia comenzaba a cambiar hasta ser la normal y tras una mirada rápida al rubio salía disparado saltando entre los arboles siguiendo su camino

-¡Ey! ¡Espera!-le grito el joven dando un paso listo para seguirlo pero la presencia de Kimimaro justo detrás de él apunto de perforar su cabeza lo detuvo que consiguió girar para detener la patada de su oponente con el antebrazo derecho-tsk…-mascullo mientras era empujado el poder del ataque, obligándolo a dejar surcos en el suelo con sus zapatos-¿no me lo dejaras tan fácil, eh?-pregunto con media sonrisa antes de apuntarle con su espada en su mano izquierda-¡vamos!-y tras eso desapareció con un shumpo y apareció intentando rebanar al peliblanco desde atrás, siendo detenido por la espada de hueso de este, volviendo a quedar en un choque de fuerzas antes de separarse para preparar el siguiente ataque

-Sokatsui-fue el ataque del rubio, lanzando la bola de fuego azul que pareció impactar de lleno al del sonido creando una cortina de humo de la cual a los pocos segundos salió el ninja sin cejas con varias partes de su cuerpo quemadas y sin piel dejando al descubierto una coraza de hueso avanzando contra el ahora con varios huesos crecidos y expuestos como espinas en brazos y en el abdomen-¿Qué rayos?-pregunto esquivando varias estocadas del peliblanco

-este es el poder obsequiado por Orochimaru-sama: el sello maldito-le explico el hombre-este es el sello maldito de la tierra uno de los más poderosos, siendo la contraparte el qué está en Uchiha-san que es el del cielo

-¿sello maldito?-repitió el ojiazul-suena a algo interesante…-comento mientras cambiaba de mano su espada-pero tengo que ir a por Sasuke, ya que tengo cuentas pendientes con el…así que terminemos esto pronto-le pidió retrasando su arma listo para un corte-Namida Jingen Kan (Desgarro entre Dimensiones)-dijo lanzando un corte ascendente en diagonal de izquierda a derecha estando a varios metros de donde estaba el ojiverde que estaba listo para esquivar la onda de poder del ataque que nunca apareció

Ya que a primera vista el joven solo abaniqueo el aire sin producir ningún resultado

-vaya…parece que has llegado a tu limite-observo el líder de los cinco del sonido con precaución

-yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu-contesto el jinchuriki con una sonrisa, guardando su katana en una funda en su espalda, aparentemente salida de la nada

Segundos después, Kimimaro sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, y al bajar la vista se percató de un gran corte que había sido evitado apenas con su coraza de hueso, ya que en la parte del pecho estaba al descubierto con varias fracturas visibles

-¿sorprendido?-dedujo el joven al ver la mirada desencajada del hombre-esa es una de las habilidades que aprendí, me cuesta trabajo hacerla a decir verdad, pero estoy sorprendido que te la hayas resistido sin siquiera percatarte…tu defensa es muy buena…-admitió sonriente el joven volviendo a empuñar el arma sin sacarla de su funda

-eso ciertamente ha sido asombroso, sin duda es una habilidad que le interesaría a Orochimaru-sama…-comento el hombre empuñando de nuevo su espada de hueso listo para volver al ataque-pero necesitaras más que esto para vencerme…

Ambos estaban listos para saltar contra el otro, sin embargo algo los detuvo de continuar con su combate

-Konoha Senpu-se escuchó la voz de Lee resonar en el claro antes de que Kimimaro saliera volando al ser impactado por la patada de la bestia verde de Konoha

-¡Lee!-exclamo sorprendido Naruto al ver a su compañero Gennin

-¡Naruto-kun!-saludo el pelinegro con una sonrisa-ha pasado tiempo sin vernos ¿no?-pregunto en su característica posición de pelea

-ciertamente, no esperaba verte aquí-concordó el ojiazul-rayos, ni siquiera pensé que volverías a luchar….esa anciana sí que es buena en su trabajo…

-¿Cómo sabes que Tsunade-sama me curo?-pregunto consternado el chico

-¿es broma? Es uno de los motivos por los que la fuimos a traer…-contesto el joven sin importarle-bueno, si estás aquí supongo que te lo puedo encargar, yo tengo que ir a por Sasuke-le dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del incrédulo ninja-Kimimaro-llamo al que había sido su oponente y lo miro con una sonrisa-fue un placer haber combatido contigo, y me hubiera gustado enormemente terminar nuestra pelea, pero el deber Shinobi va primero ¿eso lo entiendes, no? También me hubiera gustado continuar esto en otra ocasión, pero no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos…-le dijo sorprendiendo al hombre al ver que sabía de su estado

-¿Cómo lo…?-intento preguntar presa de la sorpresa

-porque conocí a gente como tú, que está dispuesta a todo por el que aprecia, incluso su vida…además, has estado doliéndote disimuladamente durante el combate-le contesto con una mirada triste-este es el adiós, espero que en otra vida nos encontremos como algo más que simples enemigos-se despidió antes de dar media vuelta-Lee, resiste…-fueron las últimas palabras antes de desaparecer con un Shumpo, dejando al peliblanco con el cejotas en el prado, apunto de empezar con su combate contra el peliblanco del Sonido-"más le vale a Gaara llegar pronto"

…

Sasuke aterrizo justo en la cabeza de la estatua de Madara en el denominado valle del fin, había recorrido un buen tramo en poco tiempo gracias a sus nuevas habilidades así que no tendría que preocuparse por que lo alcanzaran antes de llegar con Orochimaru, el hombre que le daría el poder para asesinar a su hermano y cumplir sus metas…

-vaya, vaya, sí que eres una rata rápida…-escucho la voz de alguien a sus espaldas, y al voltear a verla se encontró con el Jinchuriki rubio parado en la cabeza de Hashirama con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…?-susurro en shock el pelinegro al ver al ojiazul frente a el

-no eres el único con buenas piernas-fue la respuesta el chico-pero bueno Sasuke supongo que sabes a lo que vine ¿no?-pregunto con una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa despreocupada que por algún motivo le causo un escalofrió al ojinegro

-estás perdiendo tu tiempo Dobe-contesto el Uchiha ignorando la sensación de peligro-no pienso volver a esa maldita aldea-le aseguro con odio mientras tensaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo-ya que son solo un estorbo para conseguir el poder necesario para matar a Itachi

-Sasuke, eres un idiota, no podrías matar a Itachi-nii aun si entrenaras con Kami-sama, la única forma seria que él te dejara ganar a propósito-le contesto tranquilamente aun sonriendo con calma, cosa que empezaba a desconcertar al traidor-él es demasiado fuerte…y tu ni en 20 años podrías igualarlo, aunque sinceramente nunca entendí porque esa meta de asesinarlo, ósea, si, asesino a tu familia, pero sigue siendo tu única familia…y ahora que lo pienso, si lo matas, terminarías el trabajo de matar a "TU familia" así que ciertamente eso te haría caer en un complejo emo que te sumergiera en una vorágine de venganza por haber matado al único miembro restante de tu familia…

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡¿Qué rayos sabes tú de eso?! ¡No es como si alguna vez hayas tenido una familia! ¡Has estado solo desde el principio, ¿qué te hace pensar que sabes algo al respecto?!-estallo el chico tras escucharlo hablar de lo que "seria"

-…ciertamente eso ha sido grosero de tu parte…-le recrimino con la voz sonando ligeramente molesta-yo solamente estaba dando mi humilde opinión sobre el asunto… ¿sabes? Los tipos como yo, ya sabes, los marginados, tenemos que luchar con uñas y dientes por cada trozo de respeto…y eres tú el que no tiene idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor, piensas que todos están por y para ti-le dijo mientras poco a poco su sonrisa comenzaba a adelgazar-en mi opinión, no eres más que un nene consentido al que habrá que educar…pero vale, si no quieres oír lo que pienso no hay problema, pasemos a asuntos más serios…-termino desenfundando su katana que ahora tenía el mango completamente negro acompañado por una suástica como emblema que dividía el mango del resto de la hoja-Sasuke…yo…

-¡Naruto…!-lo interrumpió el futuro alumno de Orochimaru furioso por las palabras anteriores del chico-¡ya es demasiado tarde, nada de lo que digas me va a cambiar!, ¡Voy a matar a cada persona de tu amada aldea!, ¡Es hora de hacer tu elección!, ¡Matarme y convertirte en un héroe, o ser asesinado y te convertirte en otra de mis víctimas!

En ese momento el Uchiha sintió una perturbación, algo así como un latido que lo hizo temblar, por instinto miro a su compañero de esquipo y vio que este tenía la cabeza gacha, con el cabello tapándole los ojos, pero su fina sonrisa aún se mantenía

-jejeje…-la risa salió arrogante y divertida, muy ensayada, casi teatral-¿Héroe o Victima, dices? Ya me va bien…-siguió hablando sin levantar la vista con esa voz tan rara-la verdad no sé qué creías que te iba a decir… ¿"Sasuke, regresa conmigo a la aldea, eres mi mejor amigo" o "Siempre te vi como mi igual, así que te regresare a Konoha aunque tenga que romperte las piernas para eso"? ¿Esperabas algo así? ¿En serio?...lamento decepcionarte pero…-en ese instante levanto al cabeza, dejando visibles su mirada psicótica con las pupilas en amarillo y la sonrisa demente que amenazaba con dividir su rostro-¡ESE NO ES EL CASO!

Lo siguiente que vio el pelinegro fue al rubio frente a él, con la misma mueca retorcida pero con la espada retrasada, listo para rebanarlo por lo que salto para evitar el corte que corto por la mitad la cara de Madara

-¿Qué mierda…?-cuestiono asombrado por el ataque que pudo haberlo matado con facilidad

-¡Ey! ¡No te distraigas!-le advirtió el ojiazul detrás de él, antes de patearlo lejos, mandándolo al fondo de la cascada, haciéndolo dar un buen clavado que casi lo ahoga

-¡puaaj!-fue lo que dijo el Uchiha cuando salió a respirar solo para ver al rubio justo sobre el

-Kokage myokuhaku (Pulso Umbrío)-recito el ojiamarillo sonriente, con la espada en alto, antes de lanzar un tajo hacia el agua, creando una gran navaja de energía negra que dividió en dos el lago, justo por donde estaba le pelinegro-vamos Sasuke, ¿a quién quieres engañar?-pregunto en cuando cayó en el agua como si fuera suelo normal, antes de mirar a un costado, donde había una saliente de rocas naturales y en ellas estaba parado el Uchiha que estaba llevando a cabo una secuencia de sellos con una sonrisa en la boca

-Katon: Goryuka no jutsu (Estilo Ígneo: Poderoso Dragón de fuego)-dijo mientras que de su boca salían varios proyectiles de fuego con la forma de una cabeza de dragón que se dirigían hacia el rubio sonriente que solo salto para evadirlos, con saltos bastante altos y agiles, haciendo varios giros en el aire y demás para aterrizar en un pilar de roca que salía del lago hasta la mitad de la cascada

-ey Sasuke…vamos, dame algo mejor que eso coleguita…o de lo contrario el haber venido hasta aquí para patearte el trasero no habrá valido la pena-le pidió sonriendo tan psicópata que Sasuke tuvo un deja vú de la masacre de su clan-Shakkaho-murmuro lanzando la esfera de energía roja hacia donde estaba el próximo vengador que por la sorpresa no fue capaz de saltar a tiempo y la bola de energía se estrelló dónde estaba parado, creando una gran nube de polvo y piedras cayendo al lago sonando cual tambores

-Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Estilo Ígneo: llamas del Fénix)-fue la voz de Sasuke que se escuchó perfectamente de entre el polvo y varios proyectiles de fuego se dirigieron a por el simpático/psicópata de Naruto que solo salto del pilar cayendo en la superficie del lago donde con la espada lanzo una ráfaga de aire que llevando una ola que detuvo las balas de fuego del traidor de Konoha, sin embargo, lo siguiente que vio el joven rubio fue al Uchiha de cabeza sobre el a 20 metros de distancia-Katon: Goenka (Estilo Ígneo: Gran Flor de Fuego)-El próximo alumno de Orochimaru, exhalo tres bolas gigantes de fuego abrazador que impactaron concentradas en donde estaba el jinchuriki del Kyubi estallando en una columna de fuego del tamaño de la cascada del valle, para la satisfacción del chico-te concederé un milagro por conseguir llegar hasta aquí, pero solo eso…al final, solo eres un perdedor…-dijo sonriendo arrogante al ver el vapor salir del lago sin ningún rastro del Uzumaki

-¿un milagro eh? No está mal…-le contesto la voz de su oponente atrás de él, haciéndole abrir los ojos en demasía-pero si es así…¿Cómo catalogas esto?

Lo siguiente que fue apreciable, fue la sangre manchando las rocas cercanas a donde estaban los dos

…

Tsunade estaba temblando, tenía un mal presentimiento mientras revisaba el historial de su nuevo hijo, algo no andaba bien, algo la preocupaba, algo la hacía estremecerse

Era la forma de ser de Naruto

-¿llamaste Tsunade?-pregunto Jiraya entrando por la ventana en el despacho de la rubia provocándole un diminuto salto del susto

-sí, Jiraya…-contesto la godaime regresando la vista a los papeles para leerlos por decimotercera ocasión

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber el peliblanco mirando a su compañera tan seria, cosa que le resultaba extraño

-tengo un mal presentimiento…con respecto a Naruto…-dijo la nieta del Shodaime dejando las hojas en el escritorio

-¿Cuál?-cuestiono el ermitaño acercándose a ella

-no lo sé…eh estado revisando su expediente, su historial y todo lo que hay relacionado con el…-empezó a explicar la ojimiel revolviendo todos los papeles en su escritorio

-¿y?-presiono el albo para saber a dónde iba la mente de su amiga

-hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto…algo que no aparece…-respondió la mujer-su personalidad…

-¿su personalidad?-repitió Jiraya desconcertado-¿a qué te refieres?

-todo archivo sobre él lo nombra: "hiperactivo" "Idiota" "despistado" "lento"…pero desde que lo conocí…no actúa como alguien así…-comento la mujer-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-bueno, desde que lo conocí ciertamente ha sido muy maduro…-cedió el Sennin-pero quizá solo maduro…

-yo pensé lo mismo…pero…-respondió la quinta-entonces su otro lado no concuerda…

-¿otro lado?

-si, el de la pelea contra Orochimaru…

-oh…te refieres a eso…-entrecerró los ojos el hombre-no es solo desde esa pelea, fue desde la batalla contra él y los Hokages durante la invasión…-le dijo con calma, mientras sacaba otro informe de entre sus ropas y lo dejaba en el escritorio

-¿viene de antes?-repitió la mujer alterada-¿Por qué nadie ha hecho nada?

-porque nadie sabe de dónde viene, ni siquiera el gaki…-respondió intentando calmar a su amiga-pero descuida, está perfectamente controlado y está ahora en el hospital ¿no?-señalo solo para ver a la mujer alterarse-Tsunade…-llamo curioso-¿el Gaki está en el hospital, no?

Como respuesta, la Medico se puso visiblemente nerviosa

-este….veras…-empezó la ojimiel

-Tsunade, ¿dónde está Naruto?-pregunto tenso el alumno del tercero no traidor

-probablemente…debe de estar peleando contra los ninjas del Sonido que se llevaron a Sasuke…o quizá contra el Uchiha mismo…

-¿es broma, no?-interrogo el peliblanco levantando una ceja

-¿tengo pinta de estar bromeando?-respondió con otra pregunta la rubia mientras le mostraba el tic en su ceja derecha-hace 5 horas que el Uchiha se fugó del hospital, hace cuatro horas mande a reunir al grupo de rescate que salieron media hora después y una hora más tarde me entero que Naruto también desapareció del hospital…¿Qué se supone que piense? ¿Qué salió a por un paquete de cigarrillos?-le cuestiono histérica la mujer, asustando a su compañero-¡es obvio que fue tras Sasuke! ¿para qué? ¡No tengo idea! ¡no sé qué planea! ¡Ya mande a Kakashi y a Shizune para que lo siguieras y le informe al equipo de Suna para que lo capturaran! ¡se supone que lo venía a proteger de amenazas exteriores! ¿No? ¡Porque tengo que estar tras el como si fuera su madre!-le grito exaltada e histérica levantándose de su escritorio

-tranquila…-le dijo estúpidamente el hombre, solo para recibir una mirada asesina de la mujer-este…descuida, el gaki no es débil para nada, así que estará bien…

-ese no es el problema-le contesto la Godaime-se perfectamente que puede contra todos los subordinados de Orochimaru y en su defecto, Sasuke no es ni un calentamiento…pero el problema no son ellos…-la rubia se mantuvo en silencio meditando las siguientes palabras-…es el mismo

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto confundido el ermitaño de los sapos

-es esa personalidad, es como si cada vez que sale…-dijo la rubia tras leer los documentos que su amigo le dio-cada vez que esa personalidad sale…se vuelve peor…no sabemos si tiene un límite y que sucederá después de eso…-comento sus miedos agachando la mirada

-te preocupas demasiado-le aseguro Jiraya poniendo una mano en su hombro para confortarla-el Gaki es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente…ten confianza en el…todo estará bien…-le prometió con una sonrisa mientras pensaba-"más me vale que así sea, o no poder llamarme su padrino si permito que algo malo suceda"

…

-ahh…ahh…ahh-jadeaba un aterrado Sasuke sujetándose su brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía una cortada bastante profunda mientras el rubio miembro de su mismo equipo estaba con la espada en alto señalándolo con la punta de la cual aún caían pequeñas gotas de Sangre, su sangre

-¿Qué pasa coleguita? ¿Asustado?-pregunto sin perder la sonrisa insana de su boca el rubio antes de blandir su arma manchando el suelo con las gotas de la sangre de Sasuke-vamos, tomate esto en serio…yo sé que lo puedes hacer mejor

Sin esperar nada más, el pelinegro trazo varios sellos de manos velozmente lanzándose hacia atrás cayendo por el acantilado para alejarse del chico-Katon: Ban no jutsu (Estilo Ígneo: Técnica de la ráfaga del fénix)

De la boca del ahora traidor Uchiha varias bolas del tamaño de pelotas de playa salieron disparadas contra el de la espada que sin dejar de sonreír salto para evadirlas también aventándose del acantilado, quedando justo arriba del hermano de sangre de Itachi, ambos cayendo al fondo de la cascada siguiendo de cerca a su presa, retrasando el puño derecho que comenzó a brillar en color rojo vino

-Barua (Bala)-sentencio el ojiamarillo lanzando un puñetazo del cual salió una esfera negra con rojo a una velocidad imperceptible que impacto de lleno en el estómago de un asombrado ojinegro que no pudo defenderse, por lo que acabo siendo mandado de improvisto al fondo de la cascada, cayendo dentro del lago causando una buena salpicadura al crear varias olas

Al caer el exninja de Konoha sobre el agua cual suelo común busco con la mirada el cadáver del Uchiha flotando

-Katon: Karyudan no jutsu

Lo siguiente que vio nuestro poseído héroe, fue un dragón de fuego enorme que avanzaba implacable contra él, obvio, su sonrisa se mantuvo mientras lanzaba un tajo en horizontal con su katana creando una onda de poder que dividió al dragón por la mitad y lo desintegro sin mucho esfuerzo siguiendo su camino obligando a Sasuke, que estaba al final del lago en una roca, a saltar para esquivarlo solo para encontrarse a Naruto cara a cara con el puño retrasado antes de que lo impactara en la cara, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el muro de roca del acantilado a los pies de Madara

Al salirse del cráter, se podía apreciar a un Uchiha traidor bastante mallugado, con sangre corriendo de las comisuras de su boca

-maldito seas Naruto…-murmuro viendo con odio a su compañero de equipo al otro lado del lago mientras se levantaba-¡Te matare!-exclamo mientras su sello maldito comenzaba a cubrir el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo con mancas parecidas a llamas mientras su Sharingan con dos tomoes aparecía en sus ojos-Katon Dai Endan la bola abrazadora de fuego gigante se dirigió implacable de nuevo contra el ojiamarillo sonriente, que simplemente desapareció del lugar donde estaba con un borrón de velocidad

-¿así que ya te lo tomaras en serio?-le pregunto estando detrás de él, antes de intentar patearlo solo para que el ojinegro lo detuviera con su antebrazo, obvio eso no fue suficiente para evitar el poder de la patada que lo hizo alejarse unos metros creando un surco en la roca hasta cerca del agua-me alegra saberlo…jejeje…así puedo ponerme serio yo también-le comento mientras dejaba caer su arma al tiempo que salía disparado para conectarle un potente golpe en la cara del Uchiha que no fue capaz de responder a la velocidad del ojiamarillo y recibió el golpe de lleno, hundiéndole el rostro antes de mandarlo a estrellarse contra la muralla de roca creando un cráter con su cuerpo-ey…pensé que te ibas a poner serio coleguita…-se "disculpo" el chico mirando al pelinegro salir del hoyo limpiándose la sangre de la boca y la nariz al tiempo que su mirada era de furia total

-¡Tu! Maldito…-mascullo el Uchiha furioso mientras las marcas del sello brillaban en rojo candente al tiempo que sus ojos con el Sharingan comenzaban a girar-¡me las pagaras inútil! Katon: Hono no eikyo (impacto llameante)-dijo mientras exhalaba una llama que cubrió la mirad derecha de su cuerpo sin tocarlo realmente para después lanzarse contra el alumno del Gamma Sennin que seguía sonriendo mientras lo veía acercársele a una velocidad considerable y muy alta para un gennin normal intentando golpear al rubio que aun sin agarrar su espada, evito el golpe moviendo a un lado su cabeza para contraatacar con un gancho a la mandíbula del ahora, ojirrojo elevándolo en el aire varios metros

Fue el turno del Uzumaki que retraso su puño preparando una Bala que lanzo rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de responder al pelinegro, que recibió el ataque creando una bola de humo por la explosión que después revelo una roca del tamaño del Uchiha con un hueco quemado en el medio

-Katon: Kibaen (Colmillo de fuego)-una especie de lanza hecha de fuego estuvo a punto de empalar al ojiamarillo que reacciono a tiempo para esquivarla haciéndose a un lado, solo para ver como a su derecha el hermano de Itachi se acercaba con la técnica enseñada por su maestro de equipo levantando un sendero por donde pasaba arrastrando la técnica-CHIDORI-grito intentando impactarlo con toda su fuerza, cosa que fue inútil ya que el rubio lo tomo por la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar para tocarlo con el jutsu, así como parándolo en seco, para asombro del "genio"

-oh no coleguita, sería un problema si me atraviesas con eso ¿no lo crees?-le pregunto sonriente mientras le apretaba la muñeca, obligando a deshacer el ataque, solo para jalonearlo cual muñeco de trapo y conectarle varios puñetazos en el estómago antes de lanzarlo al lago donde comenzó a hundirse hasta dejar de ser visible-¡YUUUJJUUU!-llamo el joven acercándose al cuerpo de agua-coleguita…. ¿ya moriste?

La respuesta le llego en la forma de un gran torrente de agua cubierta de electricidad que lo ataco intentando dañarlo

-wow, ten cuidado donde salpicas, no quieres achicharrarme ¿o sí? Oh pero claro que quieres ¿en qué estoy pensando?-se burló mirando salir al pelinegro del agua de un salto con el chidori en la mano izquierda y un kunai en la derecha

El genio de Konoha lanzo el kunai a la cara del rubio que solo la movió a un lado para esquivarlo sin perder a su oponente de vista, apuntándole con la palma extendida en la que una bola de energía roja apareció antes de dirigirse hacia el Uchiha que recibió el impacto directo en todo el pecho antes de estallar en una nube de humo que dejo al descubierto un tronco quemado

-¡Muere!-grito el traidor cayendo del cielo encima del rubio que miro hacia arriba viendo el ataque eléctrico brillar antes de impactarlo, creando una gran cortina de polvo-ahh…ahh…desgraciado…-susurro Sasuke al encontrarse solo en el cráter creado por su técnica

-¿me llamaste?-inquirió Naruto sonriendo, mientras salía de entre el humo y golpeaba en el rostro al Uchiha y mandarlo a destrozar rocas de nuevo-servicio de puñetazos a domicilio, espero que hay quedado conforme con nuestro servicio…

El hermano de Itachi se levantó doliéndose con sangre escurriéndole de la nariz y el labio inferior todo con visible rabia expresada en una mueca psicópata, claro, no tan psicópata como la de Naruto pero para su estado normal era un gesto muy expresivo

-¡NARUTO!-bramo enfurecido mientras en sus ojos otro tomoe aparecía, dando como resultado el Sharingan original completo, al tiempo que las marcas del sello maldito brillaban como fuego en su cuerpo y pasar de la mitad a cubrirlo todo-KATON: GORYUKA NO JUTSU

La gigantesca cabeza de dragón hecha con fuego avanzo directo hacia el joven Uzumaki que no hacia otra cosa más que seguir sonriendo viendo el ataque dirigirse contra el solo para chocar contra un muro invisible frente a él, deteniendo cualquier rastro del ataque

Solo que el ataque no termino ahí

De entre en fuego, un furioso Sasuke salió con el chidori en la mano izquierda a una velocidad comparable a la de Lee si las pesas apuntando justo al corazón del ojiamarillo que simplemente salto mientras golpeaba la muñeca del pelinegro para desviar el ataque y obligarlo a destruir el suelo creando un gran cráter en el lugar

-¿Qué pasa Coleguita? ¿Molesto por que te pegue en la cara? No me dirás que vives de tu publico ¿o sí?-inquirió mientras estaba de cabeza con la mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su rival

Este, al verlo tan cerca solo enfatizo más su mueca e intento acribillarlo con un Kunai sacado de su bolsa de armas pero el rubio salto para evitarlo cayendo a espaldas de el con gracia casi felina

-Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu-lanzo su técnica girando centésimas de segundo después de que los pies de Naruto tocaran el suelo, estando a menos de 3 metros de distancia, la bola de fuego apenas y consiguió el tamaño de una aquaorb (las esferas gigantes para andar sobre el agua) antes de impactar el lugar donde el ojiamarillo se encontraba sin darle tiempo alguno de reaccionar

-¡Wow! ¡Estoy encendido!-exclamo el rubio saliendo del fuego ya sin el chaleco preparando su puño que estaba en llamas para golpear al ojirrojo que sorprendido recibió el golpe en el rostro, cosa que lo mando al suelo retorciéndose un poco antes de transformarse en una roca

-No caeré dos veces en eso idiota-le dijo el Uchiha desde atrás al ahora, semidesnudo chico intentando patearlo, pero el Uzumaki bloqueo el ataque con su antebrazo antes de golpearlo para mandarlo al suelo, sin embargo este leyó el ataque y evito el golpe saliendo del rango de alcance del rubio

Ambos contendientes se mantuvieron estáticos antes de que Sasuke tomara la iniciativa, dio un veloz movimiento hacia delante, lanzando un puñetazo frontal recto hacia la cara de Naruto

-¡Lento!-se burló el chico ojiamarillo sonriendo para luego apoyar las manos sobre el dorso del puño y saltó por encima del Uchiha esquivándole, pero antes de aterrizar, el emo ya estaba a medio camino de una veloz y poderosa patada, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se anchara aún mas

PAFF.

ZAS.

El rubio paró el golpe, absorbiéndolo y desviándolo mientras aprovechaba el apoyo de la pierna para colocarse de pies al suelo y evitar todo daño.

De ahí, lanzó una poderosa patada circular, que impactó en las costillas del traidor

Se le notaba que era muy muy dolorosa. Rompiéndole un par de costillas al pelinegro que aun previendo los movimientos de su ex compañero de equipo, no tenía la velocidad necesaria para evitarlo, sin embargo, le atrapó la pierna con fuerza con el codo, manteniendo la guardia, y lanzando un puñetazo con la otra. Si lograba impactar, había posibilidad de que también le rompiera la pierna.

Obviamente el alumno de Jiraya no se quedó quieto.

Apoyó todo su peso en la pierna agarrada a la vez que daba un paso adelante, logrando soltarse con ello, y deslizándose por dentro del golpe.

-AHI.-Exclamó mientras lograba impactar un poderoso puñetazo en la boca del estómago del Sasugay, mientras su propia guardia alta, que logró mantener al cambiar su enfoque, se deslizaba apartando la del Uchiha

POOOOMMM.

El puño se clavó en el estómago de Haiji con una gran fuerza, tanta que fue casi visible del otro lado del cuerpo del albo

-G..GWAAA...Agh...HAhaha..."Vio un pequeño hueco mas fácil de acceder sin que lo viera en mi guardia...y lo amplio con la suya"-dedujo en su mente-"Menudo monstruo, que ocurrencias...tan locas como su fuerza...¿qué carajo eres Uzumaki?

El nombrado solo retrocedió observando a su rival tambalearse mientras sonreía insanamente.

Después Sasuke atacó de nuevo. El truco no volvió a funcionar, pero aun y así, pese a que Naruto cobró unos cuantos golpes también, logro impactar la mayoría.

Primeramente, el Uchiha impactó en el abdomen de su oponente con una patada lateral. Ahí, en ese momento, él logró impactar una patada giratoria en el costado, en la parte blanda del pelinegro

Posteriormente un shuto o golpe cortante en la cabeza por parte de el del sharingan resultó ser una finta para abrir un hueco vulnerable en su defensa, golpeando su cara, pero eso lo dejó muy abierto, y el joven semidesnudo impactó un golpe de vuelta en su cara que logro tambalearlo, para conectarle una patada giratoria en el pecho

Tras un rato sin poder impactar Sasuke al haber acostumbrado al Sharingan a los movimientos del rubio y este por su velocidad endemoniada, ambos estaban a punto de dar un golpe, Sasuke un golpe cortante en la cabeza de Naruto y este una parada giratoria digna de Chuck Norris al chico

…

-Naruto-kun, te traigo toallas limpias-saludaba una sonriente pelirroja entrando en la habitación del susodicho, dejando las telas en una mesa cercana-¿Cómo van los exámenes? ¿has tenido problemas?-pregunto sin siquiera mirar a la cama ya que estaba de espaldas, pero al no escuchar respuesta se giró buscando al rubio, solo para encontrarse una cama distendida-…¿Naruto-kun?-pregunto al aire mirando alrededor antes de encogerse de hombros-a lo mejor fue al baño…

…

-¿sabes coleguita? Eres bastante bueno, eso tengo que reconocértelo-alabo el sonriente Uzumaki mirando a un Sasuke sangrante, que lo seguía mirando con coraje al tiempo que se sujetaba un corte en el costado, más que evidente-pero, entonces tienes que recordar que yo soy el de la espada aquí…jejeje…-se burló mostrando la espada negra manchada de sangre en la punta

-Katon: Dai Endan-ataco de inmediato el emo saltando hacia atrás intentado calcinar a su compañero de equipo que blandiendo su espada disperso completamente la bala de fuego solo para aparecer a su lado intentando rebanarlo, pero detuvo el corte con un Kunai, el único que tenia en su arsenal

-jejeje…vamos coleguita-le incito atacando en varias ocasiones con su espada, pero era detenido por el Kunai del pelinegro-esto está comenzando a gustarme…-le aviso mientras su esclerótica blanca comenzaba a teñirse de negro en ambos ojos causando asombro y desconcierto en su oponente-¡orea!-grito lanzando un tajo más fuerte, que si bien el hermano biológico de Itachi detuvo con el kunai, no pudo evitar desplazarse hacia atrás dejando un surco en las rocas solo para ver venir una onda de poder negra con rojo que por poco y lo parte en dos si no fuera por su amada bola de fuego que uso para parar el ataque creando una gran cortina de humo de la cual salió un loco rubio blandiendo su espada a diestra y siniestra, creando varias ondas de energía que destrozaban el lugar donde se encontraban

-Chidori: Kyokuryu (Corriente serpenteante)-dijo de repente lanzando el Kunai a donde estaba el ojiamarillo, siendo que el arma llevaba consigo una línea de electricidad que marcaba su recorrido como un rio enardecido

Por supuesto, el rubio bloqueo el arma con su espada mandándolo al suelo

Pero ese era el plan

La electricidad del kunai se esparció por las rocas húmedas y con surcos llenos de agua mineral que condujeron la electricidad paralizando al rubio por un par de segundos

Eso fue suficiente

-¡Muere!-exclamo Sasuke moviéndose a súper velocidad impropia de el, aun de su estado, tomando el Kunai del suelo solo para clavarlo en el pecho del paralizado Uzumaki manchando el suelo con sangre

…

-Naruto-kun ya se tardó…-murmuro una extrañada pelirroja sentada al lado de la cama del rubio en el hospital de Konoha-me pregunto si habrá vuelto a escapar…con eso de que odia estar encerrado aquí…creo que mejor le iré a avisar a las chicas…-opino al aire antes de salir de la habitación y emprender su marcha a la tienda de su mejor amiga para comunicarle lo sucedido

20 minutos después:

-¡ñam!...mhp-la Jounin pelimorada devoradora de Dangos, se encontraba en su tienda favorita comiendo su comida favorita con toda la felicidad que alguien como ella podía expresar

¿Por qué estaba feliz? Porque Naruto estaba VIVO, en el hospital, sí, pero desde que había salido con Jiraya el miedo de que muriera por su estado tan débil la carcomía, no la dejaba dormir, por eso el saber que el chico estaba sano y salvo la había alegrado como pocas cosas en la vida, y esa era la razón por la que estaba celebrando, que el rubio estaba en el hospital, siendo atendido por la mejor doctora shinobi del mundo, por lo cual no había problema alguno

-jeje…en cuando acabe con otra ronda, iré a ver a Naruto-kun, no lo puedo dejar tanto tiempo solo con esa pelirroja…-se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa gatuna, aun teniendo en la mesa unos 7 platos de Dangos completos

Estaba a punto de comerse otra orden de su comida preferida cuando la silueta de Yugao se asomó por la puerta del local llamando su atención, y al verla detuvo el avance de su bola de Dango, ya que la pelilila estaba agitada, respiraba entrecortadamente, prueba de que había ido corriendo hasta ella, y su mirada no indicaba nada bueno

De inmediato la interrogadora dejo el dango en la mesa y se levanto

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto inquieta, no gustándole lo que presagiaba el estado de la Anbu

-Naruto…-murmuro perturbada la chica Anbu, petrificando la sangre de su amiga con cada palabra-…Naruto ha…desaparecido…

…

La sangre goteaba poco a poco, tiñendo de carmesí las rocas bajo los pies del rubio

-ahh….ahh…-jadeaba el Uchiha aun sosteniendo el kunai incrustado en el pecho de su oponente-nadie…nadie…me alejara de mi destino…ahh…-le aseguro mirando la cabeza agachada del chico, que no dejaba ver sus ojos gracias a su cabello-yo…vengare a mi clan…matare a Itachi y nada…ni siquiera tu…me detendrá…-dijo soltando el arma, solo para ver al Uzumaki quedarse de pie frente a él con el corazón perforado, solo para darse media vuelta, listo a ir con Orochimaru mientras comenzaba a llover

-jejeje…-sonó la risa burlona del rubio, deteniendo los pasos del Uchiha y helándole la sangre por la oscuridad palpable en el sonido-¿A dónde vas, coleguita?-le pregunto sonriendo sin moverse el hijo del Yondaime, aun con el arma incrustada en el pecho-esto no ha hecho más que empezar…-le aseguro tomando el Kunai en su pecho antes de sacarlo, dejando que la sangre brotara y manchara el piso mezclándose con la lluvia-vamos…-en ese momento, un aterrorizado Sasuke vio como de la herida sangrante de Naruto, una sustancia blanca comenzaba a emanar, petrificándose hasta tapar la herida-¡Vamos!-exclamo de nuevo mientras el líquido blanco subía flotando hasta su cara-…¡VAMOS!-rugió terminando con voz distorsionada y oscura, alzando la cara revelando que la mitad izquierda de su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de la mezcla blanca con líneas rojas, su ojo cubierto solo era una luz amarilla, ya sin pupila y con un fondo negro, justo como la esclerótica del derecho-¡VAMOS, PELEA!-ordeno lanzándose contra el asustado Uchiha con la espada usándola como maniático, lanzando cortes desde ángulos imposibles, que habrían hecho rodajas al pelinegro si no fuera por su sharingan, claro que eso no fue suficiente para evitar todas, por lo que acabo con varios rasguños y cortes leves, incluyendo un en la mejilla derecha que sangraba bastante y con la ropa hecha jirones en algunas partes

-ahh…¿Qué demonios te pasa?-cuestiono el gennin traidor tan pronto pudo poner tierra de por medio a los incesantes ataques del enmascarado rubio que solo seguía sonriendo mientras la máscara cubría ahora ¾ de su cara, dejando al descubierto el ojo derecho del chico

Sin embargo, el miembro "más fuerte" del equipo 7 no recibió respuesta, solo una onda de energía que rebano el pie de Madara limpiamente, obligándolo a saltar, solo para encontrarse de frente con su oponente

-¡AHHHH!-grito el chico con espada mientras atravesaba el pecho de su "amigo" con su arma antes de precipitarse con él al fondo rocoso del lugar, impactando ambos creando una pequeña explosión-¡¿Qué pasa coleguita?!-inquirió divertido el rubio al levantarse del cráter, viendo el cuerpo inerte del traidor al desenterrar la espada de su pecho-no me digas que esto es todo, aún tengo para despedazarte un poco más…jejeje -se burló antes de sentir algo similar a un pulso umbrío que llamo su atención, haciendo que viera de nuevo a Sasuke, que comenzaba a levantarse mientras las marcas del sello maldito brillaban como llamas que comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo entero, como si lo quemara, volviendo su piel de color gris/morado aclarando su cabello a azul grisáceo y creándole una marca negra en la cara que cubría su nariz y parte de las mejillas y frente, también sus escleróticas se oscurecieron, como las del enmascarado, solo que tenía en Sharingan con los tres tomoes

Lo siguiente que fue apreciable en el lugar, fue un borrón grisáceo que impacto contra el rubio mandándolo a destruir parte de la pierna de Hashirama abriendo un hueco de tamaño considerable en cuyo centro estaba el Uzumaki que sin una palabra salió lentamente del hoyo

-Te tengo que dar las gracias Dobe-le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el Uchiha mirando sus manos con interés-gracias a ti, he mejorado, conseguí la segunda fase del sello, ahora soy más fuerte que antes, ahora estoy un paso más cerca de mi objetivo ¡estoy más cerca de matar a Itachi!-grito dramáticamente, extasiado por el poder circulando en su cuerpo

Fue su turno de cruzar el lago hasta destruir otra formación rocosa con su nuevo cuerpo, producto del golpe propinado por el ojiamarillo justo en su cara

-bueno, eso ciertamente a estado mejor…-comento el Uzumaki tomando su arma de donde estaba clavada antes del golpe del pelinegro-¿más cerca? ¿Mejorado? ¿En serio lo crees?-cuestiono con diversión en la voz tan gutural que ahora tenía-¿solo por cambiar de color crees que has evolucionado?...está claro que no entiendes nada…-y tras eso desapareció de la vista del aturdido Uchiha solo para reaparecer a escaso medio metro frente suyo, con la espada en alto listo para rebanarlo a la mitad

Lo siguiente que fue apreciable fue una onda de energía rojo/negra partir a la mitad el barranco donde estaba incrustado Sasuke

-¿sabes? Empiezo a cansarme de que seas tan escurridizo, en eso te pareces a esa maldita serpiente que te quiere-dijo el rubio mirando la gran zanja en la pared rocosa, antes de mirar al cielo y encontrarse al infectado del sello volando sobre el con un par de alas con forma de manos que nacían de su espalda-¿eso viene con el paquete del sello o lo compraste aparte?-pregunto antes lanzar varias ráfagas de energía intentando derribar a su oponente que comenzó a maniobrar evasivamente esquivando los ataques con una sonrisa arrogante mientras comenzaba a cargar electricidad en su mano izquierda, siendo esta de un color negro bastante curioso

-Raiu (Lluvia relámpago)-anuncio su ataque antes de caer en picada con el Chidori en su mano, llamando varios truenos que caían del cielo tempestuoso mientras él se dirigía directo al enmascarado, intentando atravesarlo con su técnica

Pero el ojiamarillo detuvo el ataque con su espada, que emitía energía de su peculiar color, chocando con la técnica del Uchiha, creando una fuerte onda de energía que se arremolinada, creando algo parecido a una cúpula que repelía las gotas de agua que caían sobre ellos

-Ríndete Naruto, no tienes oportunidad de ganarme-le aseguro el ojirrojo con una sonrisa mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su ataque

-…jejeje… -solo se rio por lo bajo el Uzumaki, sin ceder ni una pizca de terreno en el golpe antes de que su mirada brillara de malicia-…ahhh… -empezó a exhalar de repente, mientras que la energía de su espada comenzaba a aumentar, ganándole a la de Sasuke que asombrado aplico más poder equilibrando el juego-…AHHH-esta vez fue más un grito que una exhalación, creando más energía que en cuestiono de segundos engullo a la del peliazul asombrándolo-¡Getsuga…TENSHOU!-exclamo aterrando a su rival por la cercanía del ataque

Una gran explosión cubrió de lleno el lago del valle del fin, llamando la atención de algunas personas

…

-¡por ahí!-exclamo Shizune al ver la explosión, estaba acompañada de Kakashi y varios ninjas de rescate, justo habían llegado a atender las heridas menores de Lee y Gaara después de recoger a los demás miembros de la operación

-Naruto-kun siguió a Sasuke-les dijo Lee mientras le vendaban la pierna-seguramente ahí están peleando…

La pelinegra y el maestro del equipo 7 intercambiaron miradas por un segundo

-Ve, yo tratare a Gaara y te alcanzare…-le dijo la alumna de Tsunade, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del ciclope que estaba a punto de desaparecer con un Sunshin-Kakashi-llamo la chica al jounin que la miro de reojo-no llegues tarde…-le pidió seria

-no lo pensaría ni por un segundo-contesto el hombre desapareciendo con el jutsu

…

De regreso a la batalla, Sasuke volaba sobre la cabeza de Madara, su playera estaba parcialmente destruida dejando al descubierto toda la parte superior derecha de su cuerpo mientras que el semidesnudo Naruto estaba sobre la cabeza de Hashirama, mirando a su compañero con el contrafilo de la espada recargada en su hombro

-…sobreviviste-señalo con molestia el enmascarado, antes de blandir su katana creando un surco en la roca por la presión

-eres un maldito Naruto…¿Cómo conseguiste todo ese poder?-le pregunto visiblemente frustrado por no poder vencer "al Dobe"-nunca fuiste tan hábil, incluso ahora estas por debajo de mí en habilidad…pero tienes un poder digno del mismo demonio…-le dijo volando fuera de su alcance, donde podía esquivar cualquier técnica del chico

-¿será por qué eso soy?-cuestiono con ironía el joven, llamando la atención de su "amigo"-Sasuke, a diferencia de ti, que te maldeciste por poder…yo…lo estoy desde que nací -le explico mientras comenzaba a dar pasos en el aire, elevándose como si estuviera subiendo escaleras, para consternación del traidor-a diferencia de ti que buscas poder solo por motivos estúpidos, yo…yo lo busco para poder sobrevivir-mientras hablaba y se acercaba al poseedor del sharingan, su espada emitía un brillo siniestro y la energía comenzaba a escapar de su cuerpo en una silueta zorruna de color negro que deformo hasta parecerse a una especie de demonio humanoide con largos cuernos y un hueco en el centro del pecho, cosa que aterro al chico, obligándolo a atacar de nuevo con su Chidori oscuro

-¡cierra la boca!-rugió el desertor, mientras se lanzaba lleno de miedo transformado en coraje-¡tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Yo soy un vengador!-grito furioso mientras impactaba de nuevo contra el arma del rubio-¡ESE ES MI DESTINO! ¡Y EL TUYO ES MORIR POR MI MANO!

-yo me niego a ese destino -contesto con odio, un odio que le helo la sangre al Uchiha-yo me opongo a tu destino…por tu culpa y ambición, muchas personas sufrieron, muchas personas murieron-le aseguro mientras el choque se llevaba a cabo, creando una serie de rayos negros con blanco y rojo que se podían ver desde todos los puntos de pelea del lugar, donde aún estaban varios ninjas médicos atendiendo a los chicos con primeros auxilios-fue tu culpa…y yo los vengare…YO SOY EL REAL VENGADOR-grito mientras su poder se hacía más grande, al igual que el de Sasuke que estaba llegando al limite

El poder negro era tan grande que cubrió por completo el valle del fin, engulléndolos a ambos en la oscuridad total justo en el momento en que Kakashi llego a la escena

-Mierda…-fue lo único que dijo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, quedándose al margen de lo acontecido sin poder detenerlo

…

-¿Hiruzen-sensei?-nombro Tsunade a su inesperado invitado, que recién había entrado cual bólido en la oficina que hasta hacia unos días le había pertenecido-¿Qué sucede?

-¿y Naruto?-pregunto preocupado, bastante alterado, pero al ver la cara de la rubia decidió explicar algo fundamental-los rumores se corren como la pólvora en la aldea, y corren el doble de rápido cuando se trata de personas importantes…contesta antes de que ellas lleguen…-le pidió apresurándola

-¿ellas? ¿Quiénes?-cuestiono aun asombrada la Senju

Pero el Tercero no tuvo oportunidad de responder ya que la puerta y la ventana del despacho fueron destrozadas por un grupo de mujeres poniendo en alerta a la Quinta que estaba a punto de atacar saltando sobre su escritorio cuando reconoció a las intrusas

-Hyuga Hinata, Ama Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Fuyou Himari, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarasi Anko y Uzuki Yugao-nombro a las mujeres presentes mientras el tercero daba un paso atrás dispuesto a salir huyendo de ahí por el bien de la vida que Naruto había salvado de Orochimaru-¿me pueden decir que es este atropello?

-¡Tsunade-sama, Naruto escapo del hospital!-exclamo angustiada la pelirrosa, haciendo a la mujer alzar una ceja

-sí, ¿y?-pregunto curiosa sentándose en el filo de su escritorio, causando shock en las demás chicas

-¿Cómo que "y"?-inquirió ofendida Anko-¡tiene que hacer algo!-exigió siendo apoyada por un asentimiento de cabeza de las demás chicas

-¿y por qué lo habría de hacer…?-cuestiono la Hokage como si la cosa no fuera con ella-Ese gaki solo me ha dado problemas desde que llegue hace menos de un mes, si se fue no tengo que seguirlo como si fuera su madre…-comento cruzándose de brazos con indiferencia

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!-exclamo Himari alterada

-¿me estas retando?-pregunto fríamente la rubia, dejando salir su instinto de pelea que paralizo a las chicas del Uzumaki

Anko se paralizo, ella conocía a la mujer, sabía que ni todas juntas podrían siquiera hacerla sudar, no por dada era una de los legendarios Sannin, así que cuando vio que Yugao estaba por sacar su Ninjato levanto el brazo para impedir que comería suicidio, sola; las demás también tensaron músculos listas para pelear contra la mujer más poderosa del mundo ninja

La nieta de Hashirama, al ver a las mujeres frente a ella bastante acongojadas y estando dispuestas a enfrentarla sabiendo que podría con ellas en menos de diez minutos y hasta volverse renegadas en caso de sobrevivir sin pensarlo ni un segundo por el Uzumaki, solo suspiro relajándose, no tenía idea de por qué había hecho eso, pero de alguna manera se sentía más tranquila luego de probar que eran devotas a su hijo-"¿hi….hijo?"-se reprendió a si misma bastante confundida, antes de caer en cuenta de que las chicas aun la miraban tensas

-ejem…-carraspeo mientras se iba a sentar en su silla luego de retirar su instinto de lucha haciendo que las kunoichis se relajaran-para su información-empezó intentando calmar los animos en el lugar-ya sé que Naruto se fugó desde hace un par de horas, también ya mande a Shizune y a Kakashi por él…-les conto lo que pasaba, haciendo que las chicas sonrieran por la información

-bueno, eso es genial…-expreso su alivio Sakura llevado su mano a su pecho antes de preguntar lo que más le interesaba-pero…¿usted sabe por qué se fue?

La Senju las miro sorprendida por unos segundos antes de ver que las demás también tenían esa duda

-¿no se supone que eres alumna de Kakashi?-contesto con otra pregunta ganando un asentimiento de la pelirrosa-entonces me sorprende que no sepas que tu otro compañero de equipo, Uchiha Sasuke escapo hace 7 horas con los seguidores de Orochimaru-les explico sorprendido a todas-hace 6 horas envié un equipo de rescate, conformado por Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba y Akimichi Chouji, y hace 5 horas me entere de la desaparición de Naruto…¿Qué han estado haciendo?-cuestiono con cierto enojo que ni ella entendía de donde venia

-todas teníamos cosas que hacer, y como Shizune-san lo había estado cuidado, lo dejamos en el hospital, hace dos horas me di cuenta de que desapareció, y bueno, el resto del tiempo fue lo que tardamos todas en encontrarnos y ponernos al corriente para venir con usted…-explico la pelirroja con un poco de culpa, aliviando un poco el semblante de la Senju

-pero Tsunade-sama, ¿eso significa que Naruto fue tras Sasuke?-inquirió la única miembro del equipo siete que estaba en Konoha en ese momento

-eso creo…-contesto la rubia de grandes pechos antes de sobarse el tabique de la nariz para relajarse-¿saben que Naruto solo ha sido un problema tras otro desde que llegue?-les pregunto con cierta frustración-no entiendo como puede ser tan difícil de tratar con el…

Como respuesta, las 8 chicas sonrieron con dulzura

-cierto, es un idiota-concordó Sakura

-cabeza hueca-siguió Ino

-Testarudo como solo el…-estuvo de acuerdo Tenten

-pero no le importa arriesgar todo por lo que cree justo-fue lo que dijo Hinata hablando por primera vez dada su timidez natural

-es leal y valiente-contribuyo Himari sonriéndole a la Senju

-protege a sus amigos y las personas que quiere con todo y sin importarle nada-dijo Kurenai, también hablando por primera vez

-Además de que es jodidamente caliente para solo tener doce años-fue la contribución de Anko, sacándole una venita en la frente a la rubia

-así que no nos importa que sea problemático-intervino Yugao con una sonrisa-así lo queremos-termino por todas asombrando a la Godaime

Hiruzen que estaba tras la puerta escuchando todo solo sonrió, de verdad que el crio tenia suerte, miro al techo antes de suspirar

-más te vale regresar a salvo Naruto-murmuro a la nada-porque si no, cuando muera me encargaré de ti…

…

La energía negra completa se disolvió, dejando ver a él sensei del equipo 7 lo que seguía aconteciendo en la increíble batalla en el Valle del Fin

La espada de Naruto chocaba contra el puño eléctrico negro de un Sasuke totalmente extasiado de poder, su piel gris tenia varios cortes, un par en la cara y su playera era solo la mitad derecha

Por su parte, Naruto que antes solo tenía los pantalones, ahora había quedado con un intento de short, siendo que la pierna derecha del pantalón no existía, quedando la tela hasta arriba de la mitad de su muslo y de la izquierda se quedaba apenas abajo

Kakashi estaba en shock, ¿desde cuándo sus alumnos era tan poderosos? Él había entrenado a Sasuke, sabía que tenía potencial, talento, era un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero…¿desde cuándo Naruto era tan bueno? ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto poder? No tenía sentido por ninguna parte, el poder que Naruto tenía era absurdo, y aun así ¿Qué era esa mascara que portaba? ¿No tenía dos espadas, una roja y una blanca? ¿Por qué tenía ahora una negra?

Mientras el peligris se preguntaba eso, en medio del lago semi-natural el rubio ojiamarillo estaba lanzando ondas de poder completamente a mansalva a un pelinegro ojirrojo que había sacado sus alas/manos (¿alguien sabe que son?) y esquivaba con dificultad la ráfaga de ataque

-¡NARUTO!-rugió el Uchiha embravecido lanzándose contra el joven evadiendo todos los Getsuga Tenshou de él, llegando a posarse justo frente al Uzumaki con su Chidori negro listo ¡MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-tras esas palabras lo intento atravesar

Lo intento

Lo siguiente que vio fue a su oponente lanzar un tajo ascendente mientras evadía su ataque eléctrico, por reflejo también intento esquivar el corte, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido

Todo paso en menos de una milésima de segundo, el acero negro de la espada del jinchuriki atravesó la raíz de la ala del Uchiha separándola al instante del resto del cuerpo; el traidor gruño de dolor, mientras se hacía para atrás, intentando poner tierra de por medio mientras deshacía la técnica, solo para ver al enmascarado lanzarse a por él, atrapándolo con una mano sobre su cara para impulsarlo hasta estrellarlo contra el fondo rocoso del lugar creando un cráter

-RRROOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH-rugió el rubio bajo la máscara, entonces clavo su espada en el abdomen del hermano de sangre de Itachi, dejando su mano izquierda libre, con la cual tomo la otra ala restante del joven desde la raíz para arrancársela con una fuerza sobre humana, provocándole un grito de agonía al albo que entonces vio por primera vez los ojos del chico, quedando en shock al ver la oscuridad y el poder mezclados tan majestuosamente en una mirada demoniaca

-Tu… ¿quién eres?-pregunto aterrado de ver al mismo shinigami a los ojos

-Yo soy un vacío, un hueco, un Hollow-le contesto mientras que lo sujetaba firmemente y pasaba la mano de su cara a su cuello-y tú eres mi cena…-lo sentencio cuando sacaba su arma del estómago del chico, que se sacudió un poco por el dolor-prepárate para sentir la desesperación y agonía de la muerte

En ese momento, Sasuke supo que estaba a punto de morir y el terror se apodero de su ser

¿Morir? ¿El? ¿El de entre todas las personas? ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Él estaba destinado a ser un vengador! ¡El haría resurgir a él Clan Uchiha desde sus cenizas luego de matar a su hermano! ¡No podía morir! ¡No ahí! ¡No contra el!

Las marcas del sello maldito se desvanecieron lentamente, pasando por el nivel 1 completo hasta regresar al origen en la base posterior de su cuello al igual que su Sharingan se desvanecía, dejándolo completamente indefenso a merced del mismo demonio

-No…-dijo en un susurro de terror ahogado intentando moverse al sentir como la fuerza lo abandonaba

Kakashi miraba atónito lo que ocurría, Naruto había demostrado una velocidad digna del Raikage A y ahora mismo estaba parado flotando en el aire, sosteniendo a un aterrado Sasuke por el cuello, a punto de matarlo, su ética lo obligaba a interferir antes de que lo hiciera, pero la sola idea de ponerse en medio del camino del rubio era suficiente para persuadirlo

-No…por favor…-suplicaba de verdad aterrado el "Emo vengador"-no me mates…Naruto…por favor…yo no puedo morir….

-¿apuestas?-quiso saber sonriendo bajo la máscara el hijo del Yondaime, preparándose para cortar en dos a su "amigo"-despídete, Coleguita-sentencio mientras bajaba la espada en diagonal de izquierda a derecha, dispuesto a partir al joven

-Iwa ni Kakure no jutsu (Técnica de ocultación en piedra)-una voz desconocida alerto tanto al Uzumaki como a su maestro de la presencia de otro enemigo, en especial al ver que Sasuke era tragado por las rocas a su espalda, salvándolo de morir a manos de la espada del joven que creo una línea bastante onda en las piedras

-TU-rugió el enmascarado mirando a la cabeza de Madara, donde un analítico Kabuto tenía sobre su hombro al ahora inconsciente Sasuke

-Vaya, Naruto-kun, por poco y asesinas a tu propio amigo, no te imaginaba tan sanguinario-se burló el de gafas mirando al fondo del lago, donde el rubio empuñaba su espada con la mano derecha-pero por el bien de Orochimaru, no puedo dejar que lo termines…

Como única respuesta un Getsuga Tenshou rebano la cabeza del ancestro Uchiha

-supuse que no me dejarías ir tan fácil…-admitió el peligris de otto en cuando salto a la cabeza de Hashirama, solo para darse cuenta de que el jinchuriki ya lo estaba esperando para cortarlo, cosa que de verdad lo tomo desprevenido, dejándolo sin oportunidad de escapar

La espada lo impacto, hundiéndose en su piel, cortando su carne justo por debajo de las costillas, Kabuto abrió los ojos al ver su sangre volar, pensó que en solo segundos su torso estaría separado del resto de su cuerpo

Pero algo lo impidió

De repente el corte se detuvo, ante la atónita mirada de todos los consientes que observaron como la máscara del joven comenzaba a caerse a pedazos así como la espada negra comenzó a desvanecerse como si se tratara de una mera ilusión, dejando al aun ojiamarillo totalmente incrédulo

-Tsk…mi tiempo llego al límite-mascullo maldiciendo su propia suerte mientras veía su espada desaparecer de su mano y sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad-malditos sean ese blanco y el zorro…-murmuro mientras su cuerpo se debilitaba, cayendo inconsciente al piso

El alumno de Orochimaru reaccionó de inmediato, se alejó del rubio mientras su habilidad especial comenzaba a curar la herida que era bastante seria de entrada y por reflejo y adrenalina mesclada con odio, saco un kunai dispuesto a contraatacar y asesinar al chico

-Raikiri-el golpe de Kakashi destruyo las rocas entre su alumno rubio y el de lentes, obligando al segundo a alejarse más

-Hatake Kakashi…-nombro el medico de Otto mirando al Jounin-buen momento para hacer una aparición…¿vas a venir a por mí en un intento de rescatar a Sasuke o ayudaras a Naruto?-pegunto sonriendo, al sentir la herida curada lo suficiente como para huir fácilmente

El alumno del Yondaime se mantuvo estático, claramente pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta, mientras se ponía en guardia vio como varios ninjas de Otto llegaban al lugar rodeándolo sigilosamente listos para interferir en caso de que el Yakushi lo necesitara, supo entonces que aunque su deber era ayudar a Sasuke, no tenía oportunidad, menos teniendo a Naruto siendo un blanco fácil

Kabuto sonrió cuando vio al copy nin relajar su postura

-tomaste la decisión correcta-le dijo antes de comenzar a desaparecer con un sunshin de fuego dejando a Kakashi solo con Naruto segundos antes de que Shizune llegara con ellos

-¿y Sasuke?-pregunto tomando a Naruto en brazos para comenzar a examinarlo visiblemente preocupada por la salud del joven

-huyo…-fue la respuesta del hombre mirando al lugar donde había desaparecido Kabuto, segundos antes de acercarse a su otro alumno, dispuesto a llevarlo a casa cuando la mirada perspicaz de la pelinegra lo detuvo

-¿Por qué no lo sigues? Él es tu alumno después de todo-le dijo la morena con un poco de furia oculta en sus gestos

-¿se te olvida que Naruto también lo es?-contesto con otra pregunta el peligris, claramente dándose cuenta del mensaje indirecto

-no lo parece-refuto distraída la alumna de Tsunade mientras revisaba al ojiazul-siempre te has preocupado más por el Uchiha, abandonaste a Naruto cuando más te necesito…

-¿tu como sabes eso?-demando saber el hijo del colmillo blanco

-Naruto nos lo dijo-fue la respuesta dura de ella antes de suspirar-esta…bien…-dictamino mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar al ex anbu cargar al chico-regresemos ya, todos deben de estar preocupados…

…

Bueno, Sobre advertencia no hay engaño y aquí está el capítulo número diez de esta asombrosa historia, este será el primero en actualizarse ya que como les mencione a partir de ahora actualizare de uno a uno, el siguiente Fic en actualizar será el de High School DxVongola Family, les reitero que no planeo dejar ninguno de mis fics actuales.

Por cierto, como dato curioso, les informo que ya me pueden conectar donde les contestare toda duda, solo búsquenme en Facebook como Kyuto D. Draconia y podrán comentarme lo que gusten y estar al corriente con mis progresos

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima actualización


End file.
